Lumara Kinstike: Adventures Of A New Jedi
by Princess Geia
Summary: Life in the budding Rebellion is anything but simple for a Padawan torn between loyalties, regulations, beliefs, and... more complex things. Now completed.
1. Chapter I

**A Temple Encounter.**

Lumara Kinstike ran. She ran as swiftly as she could without outstripping her shorter-legged companions.

The Temple, attacked? And by the republic? It was crazy, unbelievable. She glanced behind herself once more, to make sure the younglings were keeping up.

Master Tamek had charged her with guiding a group of the younger Padawans to a shuttle that would transport them to safety. Then, once the temple was secured she could take them back. Although, as hard as it was for Lumara to admit to herself, for the Jedi, victory was more 'if' than 'when'.

She tried to shrug off her doubts, but she kept obsessing about the object in her pocket. She carried a master disk for the Jedi holocrons and a backup. That was no problem. The fact that Master Tamek thought it necessary was. She began to wonder, what if the Jedi didn't succeed? "No," she told herself, "They will. They must."

Suddenly, a piercing scream filled her senses. More physiological than auditory. Lumara quickly got over it; she'd been in more than enough skirmishes to become used to battle tremors. However, many of the younglings hadn't, they had stopped dead in their tracks, a few sobbing slightly. One Twi'lek girl was so distraught that Lumara instinctively picked her up and started to comfort her.

"It's OK," she called out over the noise, "That was just a tremor in the Force, a Jedi died, maybe a few this time- but it's still OK. We've got to keep going."

She reached out, and was shocked to find a presence only round the corner. A rather large one too. She whirled around, still clutching the Twi'lek.

Anakin tore through the temple, slashing left and right with his lightsaber. Pain all around him, pain within him. In battle he usually felt connected to the Force, allowing it to guide his actions. His mind, body and spirit perfectly in tune. But now, he felt an odd sense of detachment. It was like he was watching someone else. It wasn't him cutting down former friends, not him incapacitating old mentors. Maybe it's better that way, he thought. Anakin didn't like to dwell on what he was doing.

He was steadily making his way through the temple, systematically wiping out the Jedi. He dashed to assist an overwhelmed group of clone troopers before pausing to engage one of the more troublesome Jedi Masters.

He allowed his anger to fuel the attack, while (skilfully he thought) controlling himself just enough. '_Anger is the path to the dark side...' _He scowled deeply. "I don't need the ramblings of a weak, old, corrupt Jedi in my head. I've chosen my own path. I'm doing this for a good reason, the best reason. Her..."

Focusing once more on his battle plan, he started to head in the general direction of the hanger. He figured correctly that the younglings would be sent away during the battle.

When he found the hanger empty, save an empty ship and pilot, he headed down a disused passage which led indirectly to the younglings quarters. Using the Force to guide him, he ended up in a passage right under the halls where the main battle was taking place. He could feel the tremors in the force from here.

He reached out with his senses, and found a few minor Jedi presences, and a slightly larger one. Good, the escort shouldn't be any problem. They were just around the corner.

His lightsaber drawn, he turned the bend, and was mildly surprised when he saw a young girl- about sixteen he thought- carrying a crying Twi'lek, while shepherding a large group of younglings. He might have laughed if it weren't for the gravity of the situation.

As it was, he grimly advanced, ready to cut her down. But before he even had time to raise his arm, she turned to face him, and immediately started to chatter excitedly, stopping him in his tracks.

Lumara was so relieved to see Anakin. She knew she was totally out of her depth, however much faith Master Tamek had in her. She was a mediocre Jedi at best, and still only a Padawan. She needed his help. Lumara rapidly addressed him.

"Thank goodness you're here! I'm to escort the younglings and the holocron master-" she stopped in mid-sentence, frowning. Something seemed... wrong about him. The Force around him was in absolute turmoil. His lightsaber was drawn- understandable- but, before, had he been in an aggressive stance? Lumara wasn't sure what she had seen, but at that moment, two clone troopers sprinted up behind Anakin ("I should have been more focused!"). Her lightsaber was half-drawn when she realised that Anakin wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there, the troopers flanking him...

No! How could she have been so stupid! Her eyes narrowed in hatred. Skywalker had been their best chance against the Separatists. He had killed a Sith Lord. It was even rumoured that he was the Chosen One.

The betrayal in her eyes stung Anakin to the core. Though he knew what he had to do. She had the younglings and the masterdisk. "It's necessary," he told himself.

"Give me the disk," he commanded.

"You would wipe out the Jedi order, that took you in, your family," she spat, setting the Twi'lek on her feet, "You would kill innocent, defenceless children, all for your own selfish ambitions!"

"You know nothing of my reasons!" he snarled. Anakin stepped forward. "The disk."

Sensing what she was about to do, he leapt forward, but too late. Lumara frantically drew the disk from a pocket and threw it through her lightsaber.

"Run." she cried, her gaze not leaving the furious Anakin. The younglings hesitated, exchanging frightened glances. "Run, now!" They dashed off down the corridor, closely followed by one of the troopers.

"You will regret that," Anakin approached, eyes blazing.

She moved into a defensive stance. Lumara knew she stood no chance against him, but perhaps she could stall him long enough that some of the younglings might escape.

He was about to strike when he paused in mid-flight. She tried to take advantage of it, but nearly lost her lightsaber.

His eyes narrowed, he smiled, "You have a backup plan."

"I don't know what you mean," her response would have fooled any normal person, but no Jedi- or Sith.

"Another disk, a code-" It was almost imperceptible, but Anakin caught the flit of horror across her features. "Ah. Now give me the code and I may let you live."

"I'd rather die!" She launched herself into combat.

Anakin easily deflected the blows. "I don't have time for this," he exclaimed. Then, using The Force, he rendered her unconscious.

After instructing the remaining clone to take Lumara to a cell, he set off in pursuit of the younglings. "I'll deal with her when I get back from Mustafar."


	2. Chapter II

**So… a brief intro here; this was originally a one shot, but I when people wanted to find out what happened, I began to scheme and plot! Despite my self assurances that I'd finish my series on me and my friends, here I am! I hope you all like it!**

**Chapter II**

Lumara woke up with a pounding headache. It felt like a herd of bantha had stampeded across her skull.

She couldn't remember where she was or why she was there; but she knew something was wrong.

She gradually became aware of her surroundings, and sat up with a little difficulty in order to survey the room. She was in a small, dank, grey cell with no windows. The Padawan was lying in the centre of the room, sprawled out and could vaguely see another grey shape to her left. She crawled towards it and pulled herself up onto a dirty, uncomfortable bunk. She lay there for a moment, then suddenly turned on her side and retched onto the floor, groaning as she did so.

"Oh, for krith's sake! Hey! Somebody get a cleaner up here!" a harsh voice rang out above her; she looked up in shock, and found herself on the bottom bunk of two. The voice murmured something indistinguishable, which sounded very much like Huttese, then yelled again, "Mala! MALA! D'you hear me? Get your up here now, the girl's gone and chucked!"

Lumara recoiled at the rough voice, and looked around again, feeling slightly better. There was a door on one side, she saw now, and there was a heap of clothes in the corner too. She vaguely wondered why she hadn't sensed the voice, but soon drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know how long she'd drifted in and out of slumber for; but Lumara felt at least slightly refreshed. She decided to risk sitting up, and using the head board for support, she pulled herself into a sitting position. The Padawan was very dizzy, but at least felt better for gaining this small part of her independence back. Fairly exhausted, she lay back down again.

Not much was running through Lumara's mind. She wondered why she was here, and where she was, of course; but she also wondered where everyone else was. She couldn't have been sent on a solo mission- she was far too young and inexperienced. In the back of her mind there was a gnawing feeling that something was seriously wrong.

She looked around again for the voice, and was almost worried to find herself alone.

'_I'll try and walk,'_ she thought, then was almost shocked at what she was saying. _'Try and walk? What sort of mess have I gotten myself into now?'_

Nevertheless, she swung her legs over the side, and quickly stood up. She gripped the top bunk for support as she walked about a little. Feeling satisfied that she was at least able to do this most mundane of things; she shakily sat down in the centre of the room in an attempt to meditate.

She cleared her mind as she always did, and ignored the cold, hard, duracrete floor. She took deep, calming breaths and delved into the Force.

She gasped in terror and snapped out of her trance. Feeling severely shaken, she reasoned with herself, _'you've been wounded or something, you're bound to make a few mistakes… or whatever that was. Just- just relax, try again and everything will be alright.' _She repeated this mantra in her head desperately, and then tried again. She went through the same process, and went under.

All creatures see the Force differently. And all Jedi have a Place that they go to when they meditate. Only the individual can find that place, and when they do; they can achieve their famed inner peace.

_Lumara wasn't thinking, she was feeling. She could never describe what it was like in her Place, only that she didn't have a consciousness; there was only the Force. _Lumara struggled to let go, to find her Place. When she had, she Forced herself not to panic. _Lumara breathed in the essence of her Place. But it was cold. The air was stale, and choking. She opened her inner eyes, and watched the Force. It was more distant than usual, and much more worryingly, it didn't send her those vibes of calm assurance, it sent her fear. The Force was vibrant, colourful, and constantly fluctuating in patterns more complex than the wisest Grand Master could comprehend. But that wasn't the Force Lumara watched, not the burning, poisoned mass of darkness before her. And as she looked on, she could see it weeping. _Lumara blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke again on the hard, cold floor. And she remembered.

She remembered the screams of terrified younglings, and her own ragged breath. She remembered the heart wrenching feeling of her comrades dying around her. She remembered Him, and the Darkness.

She curled up into a ball, and wept until she could not weep any longer.

When the wretched Padawan finally stopped, her cellmate spoke. "What? You finally realise where you are?"

Lumara resisted the urge to ignore the roughly feminine voice, and looked up instead.

"So ya' back in the land of da' livin'?" the woman raised her eyebrows. The woman was large and weather beaten; middle aged. She had the most amazing hair, thought Lumara vaguely, it was a shocking purple, and spiked up in every which direction. _'Definitely not all human,'_ concluded Lumara.

"Oh, take a picture, it'll last longer!" the woman cried sarcastically.

Lumara lowered her head into her hands and muttered, "Sorry."

"What're you here for, anyways?" asked the woman curiously.

"Where is here?" Lumara looked up again.

"Stoopa," muttered the woman in exasperation. Seeing the girl's confusion, she augmented the statement, "No! Not stoopa, girl! We're in jail, prison, the pokey, the slammer."

"Oh." Lumara replied quietly; then she added, "I'm Lumara."

"Pleased to meet you, my Lady Lumara," the woman put on a posh voice, "And why might you be gracing us with your presence?"

Lumara sat up properly and rubbed her red eyes, "I- I don't know… Why are you talking like that?"

The woman sighed tiredly, "Who are ya' anyway?"

Lumara was about to answer when she realised that she knew absolutely nothing about the person in front of her. "You first," she pulled herself onto the bunk so that she was sitting beside the woman. Despite her gruff demeanour, Lumara sensed that she could trust this strange woman.

"My name's Jarum, and that's all you're gonna hear," she crossed her arms over her impressive chest. "Your turn, Princess."

"Well, I'm Lumara Kinstike-"

The woman interrupted her, "Yeah, but who _are_ you?"

"Oh, well; I'm a Jedi Pada-"

Jarum interrupted again, "What! A Jedi?" she exclaimed.

Lumara was quite taken aback by Jarum's fierceness, "Y-yes, I'm a Jedi Padawan."

"But you're… You do know, don't you?" Jarum frowned.

Lumara closed her eyes, "I can guess, I- I can feel it," she added quietly.

The woman started swearing in Huttese so violently that Lumara jumped off the bunk. She began to wonder if Jarum was indeed bipolar.

"No, just a little crazy," muttered Jarum.

Lumara stared at her in suspicion. Had she heard what she thought she had? _'You're imagining things Lumara…' _she thought to herself. Then she shook her head, as if trying to dislodge the things in her mind.

Just then, a woman with a trolley walked past.

"Hey, Mala!" Jarum stopped her cussing to holler at the woman, "You got lunch?"

"Sure do," replied Mala in a gravely voice.

"What is it?" Jarum asked.

"You don't want to know!" laughed Mala harshly.

Jarum laughed with her.

Lumara felt highly out of place. She simply looked at the floor as the women conversed. Then Mala spoke directly to her, "So you're the kid that up chucked all over my floor, eh? I had to come in and clean that, y'know!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she murmured sincerely.

Mala just waved her hand, "Whatever." She handed Lumara and Jarum a tray each, and set off down the corridor.

They ate the 'meal' in silence. Lumara was thoroughly disgusted by the grey slop in front of her; but she ate it anyway. Jarum didn't seem to mind though. Lumara supposed that she was used to it.

After finishing their tasteless lunch, the two sat without talking for an undeterminable period of time.

Finally, Jarum broke the silence. "I thought they killed all the Jedi they caught. Why're you here?"

"I know a code for the holocrons." Replied Lumara.

Jarum nodded her understanding, "So who put you here?"

"Sky- Vader."

"When was that?"

"The- the attack on the Jedi Temple. He found me and a group of younglings I was protecting." She passed a hand over her face, "it was probably in vain. I highly doubt they survived."

A peculiar look passed ever Jarum's face, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that!" She ordered, seeming outraged, "They could have escaped, and even if they didn't, you did all you could. Nothing is in vain!"

Lumara was even more startled by this sudden outburst, and didn't know quite to say.

The settled back into another uncomfortable silence, this time Lumara tried to start the conversation. "Why are you here?"

Jarum shrugged.

"I told you everything you wanted to know," persisted the Jedi.

"I never said I'd give you my life story in exchange," Jarum pursed her lips.

"I just wanted to know a bit more about you…"

"Fine!" Jarum sighed almost violently, "Nosy little poodoo…" she muttered under her breath. Lumara heard, and smiled slightly. Jarum, pleased that she'd cheered the girl up a little- but certainly not going to reveal that she was -continued, "I'm here for 'treason'."

"Treason against the Republic? Why?" Lumara tilted her head curiously.

Jarum was no doubt about to rebuke her, but then realised that she'd been unconscious during the recent upheaval. "The Republic's gone; Palpatine has created the Empire."

"The Empire?" Lumara gasped, "What…"

"Anyways…" Jarum continued awkwardly, "I was accused of treason against 'Our Glorious Empire'."

"But what did you do?"

"Hey, Princess, I don't go prying into your personal affairs, give me a break!" Jarum nearly shouted, and turned her back on the very confused Padawan.

Lumara was even more confused than she had been before. If she had felt herself becoming friendlier with her cellmate; she'd just lost a lot of ground.

It had occurred to her try and use the Force to escape, but the door was fitted with Force restraints. If she even touched it, she became dizzy and disorientated.

About an hour later, a guard came around, and two by two, he took the inmates down the corridor.

"What's happening?" asked Lumara.

"Exercise hour." Jarum answered gruffly.

The guard soon came for them. He unlocked the cell, and led them through the corridors and down a level. They reached a spacious yard, and he locked them in with the rest of the inmates, before going for the next two.

Lumara glanced around uneasily. The yard was full of tough, streetwise women; some tattooed and scarred.

There were a few younger girls, however. When she asked Jarum about them, the older woman snorted, "I wouldn't bother with them; they're just a bunch of Spice addicted lurdos."

"Lurdos; that's an ewok term!" Lumara raised her eyebrow at Jarum.

"Well done, young one!" Jarum replied sarcastically, and wondered off towards some equipment.

Once again, Lumara felt that she was sticking out like a sore thumb. She decided to go and find a peaceful place to, if not meditate; at least gather her thoughts.

She settled beside a sparse patch of withered flowers, then closed her eyes and simply bathed in the sunshine for a time. She opened her eyes, and looked at the flowers again. Lumara bent over the plants, and gently began to work at the soil around them. She loosened the hard packed and cracked soil, giving the roots room to grow. Then she spat into the earth, giving the flowers the little moisture she could. She gently patted the soil down and sat back, carefully picking the dirt out of her fingernails.

Lumara started to think deeper on her situation, and immediately regretted doing so. She bit her lip and looked around. Seeing ample distraction, the girl headed for a similar patch of withered flowers, and was in the process of digging around it when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see a tall, burly woman towering over her. The woman was heavily tattooed and had a long, pale scar running along one arm. She was flanked by a rodian, and another human.

"Ya' done playin' wi' da flowers, lil' girlie?" she sneered. Her companions laughed. She brought her foot down on the small flower, and crushed it into the dirt, laughing as she did so.

Lumara rose elegantly in front of the woman, and began to walk away when the rodian pushed her back.

"That ain't no way to respect Calla," spat the other woman.

Lumara stared her straight in the eye, and moved away again silently.

Calla grabbed her angrily, "Ya' hear, ya' filthy schutta; _I'm_ in charge, and yous better learn dat soon."

Lumara remained totally impassive on the outside, but inside she debated, _'Is it worth it? If it turns violent, I can handle one, maybe two of them, but not all of them without my lightsaber… I guess I'll just have to use some Tactics.'_

"I do not wish to hurt you," she said calmly.

The woman guffawed, and turned to her similarly amused comrades, "Yous hear dis girl? I thinks she 'ad too much sun!" They laughed again, then she added darkly, "I thinks she needs a lesson taught to 'er." The three women smiled deviously, and advanced.

By now, the whole prison was watching them- the officials and guards were conveniently absent –a ring had formed around the four ladies. Lumara could see Jarum among them, she didn't look particularly worried. _'At least someone's confident in my abilities… Or maybe she just doesn't care.' _Lumara was quickly knocked out of her reverie as the three much larger women lunged towards her.

Calla swung a clumsy punch at the girl's head; she easily ducked it, and jumped over the rodian's deft kick. The crowd watched in interest. The dread on some's faces changing to a faint hope. The two humans tried to trap her on either side, while the rodian charged towards her with a powerful-looking punch. Thinking quickly, Lumara Force jumped several feet above them, and landed behind them. The crowd of women and girls gasped in amazement.

Lumara heard the rapid whispers in the crowd, "Sorceress!" "Witch," "Demon!" "Jedi."

Using her opponents' surprise, she launched a swift kick to the other human; in the back of the knees. The woman went down swearing fit to make a Corellian blush. Calla was very angry by now, and Lumara's senses told her; a little afraid.

Lumara backed up a little, "You can stop now if you like."

Calla snarled back, "No way, ya' lil' witch." The woman ran at Lumara, who easily dodged the clumsy attack, and simply stuck out her foot.

The rodian rushed to assist her furious leader, but shrank back as Calla hit out at her angrily and swore. The woman struggled to her feet.

"There's no shame in stopping by mutual agreement," reasoned Lumara, but she was forced to flip over the rodian, and duck under Calla's meaty fist as her opponents completely ignored her. "Fine," she muttered.

Lumara performed an intricate aerial flip in order to avoid a series of attacks by the enraged convicts, and then landed on the third woman's back, who was trying to get up again. Lumara was dancing around the circle, avoiding the attacks, and successfully tiring them out. She decided to end the fight, and launching into the air once more; she dispatched Calla and her companion with a swift kick to the back each.

She landed in crouched position, then gracefully stood and exited the circle as if nothing had happened. She left the yard in chaos as she went back to her small patch of flowers, and resumed her efforts to rescue the blooms.

She was approached by several amazed inmates, asking why she'd done what she had, and how she'd done it. Her answer was the same each time, "I am a Jedi."

The remaining time outside passed quickly, and soon Lumara and Jarum were back in their cell. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Lumara remarked, "It's amazing how handy Jedi training comes in during a prison brawl."

Jarum rolled her vibrant, green eyes, "Show off…" she muttered.

**And that's it:D Reviews are desired… Hehe. I reply, I update regularly; you know you want to be hooked…**

**Thank you very much for reading!!**


	3. Chapter III

**Well, here we are; the next chapter!!!! I have really gotten into this, so expect updates:D**

**Chapter III**

Dinner was served, and afterwards Lumara had another go at meditating. She settled down on the floor, and tried to ignore her cellmate's comments.

"Meditation eh?" Jarum said gruffly from her top bunk, "Tried it, hated it, gave it up; I never 'ad the temperament for that stuff."

Lumara took a deep breath, and ignored Jarum completely.

"Some thought it'd help me wi' anger, said I 'ad a problem. I thought it was 'em who 'ad a problem."

"Jarum, this is difficult…" Lumara replied calmly.

"So give up," muttered Jarum.

"I thought you were one of those people who had that 'never give up' attitude," Lumara opened her eyes.

"No, I'm much deeper than that," replied Jarum slightly sarcastically, "I never give up… unless it's useless."

"Please Jarum."

"Fine then," she muttered.

Lumara sat cross legged on the floor for some time before she was brave enough to try delving back into the Force.

_Lumara went under. The Force was as it had been before, and Lumara could feel it's pain. She stayed, though. She stayed in her Place. And slowly, her inner self began to rebuild her world. Her place was something like a spiritual garden; she did as she had in the yard. She replanted the flowers and trees in her Place. But they weren't real flowers; they were her connection to the Living Force. And with a little TLC, they were flourishing. _

Jarum watched the girl. _'Funny,' _she thought, _'that could be me sitting there- except for the hair.'_ She smirked. _'She's the perfect little Jedi robot though; so self righteous; so 'serene'. I wonder does she ever think it through; what her life could be like if she just broke free. Who knows, maybe there's still a person in there.'_

Lumara opened her eyes, and was met with Jarum's scruffy face, no more than a few inches away from hers.

"Ah!" Lumara jumped, "What are you doing?"

"I was about to wake ya', it's lights out in ten minutes," replied Jarum, sitting back a little.

"Oh, thanks."

Jarum ignored her, and went up to her bunk. Lumara sat down on hers, not really knowing what to do.

"There's some clothes for you in the corner," mentioned Jarum gruffly from above. She herself was wearing the same tattered grey uniform as the rest of the inmates, although Lumara still wore her torn and dirty Padawan Robe.

Lumara stood- carefully avoiding hitting Jarum's bunk –and picked up the heap of clothes in the corner. She took them back to the bunk and sat down, spreading them out over the bed. There were two sets of the uniform she'd seen the others wear, several sets of underwear, a set of pyjamas, and a pair of shoes; all uniform grey. Lumara wrinkled her nose, and lifted out the pyjamas before folding the rest neatly under her bunk. She changed into the pyjamas, cringing at the scratchy synthetic material.

"Jarum?"

"What."

"How often do they collect laundry here?" Lumara asked.

"Uh… I dunno, every few days, I think they will tomorra'. Why?"

"I need to hide my robe, I want to keep it. Do you know where I could put it?"

Jarum sighed, "Do you really need your robe?"

"I- I don't want to lose it; it could be useful, after all." Lumara looked down.

"Or you don't want to let go," Jarum raised her eyebrows from above.

Lumara remained silent.

"Fine!" Jarum let out the most almighty sigh, "Come up here then."

"What?" Lumara frowned.

"Come. Up. Here!" exclaimed Jarum impatiently.

Lumara hesitantly swung herself up beside Jarum. "What is it?"

"Can I trust you?" it came out as more a statement than a question.

"Of course," answered Lumara.

Jarum looked around, and then pushed up one of the ceiling tiles to reveal a space above. Lumara gasped. Jarum grinned at her. "There's a crawl space above each level; between floors," the woman explained, "I could maybe use it to escape… but I can't fit through the space from jus' one tile. We could lift the others an' see if there's a way out, but it'd cause a commotion, an' we mi' get through before they got 'ere, but we could be stuck up there."

"I could fit," said Lumara simply.

"No." replied Jarum sternly, "not now anyway. We 'ave to wait for the righ' chance," Lumara nodded. Jarum lifted out a satchel from a ledge around the tile, and set it on the bed. Lumara instinctively reached out to touch it, but Jarum's sharp bark stopped her, "Ah, ah! Don't touch! That's mine. Ya' hear?"

"Sorry!" Lumara's hand shot back.

Jarum peered into the satchel, carefully concealing the contents from Lumara's curious gaze. "Mmm hmm…" she muttered, then closed it again, satisfied. "Ok, jus' checkin' somethin'. Where's that robe again?"

"Oh, here," Lumara used the Force to float the robe up from the floor and into her hand.

"Always showin' off…" muttered Jarum, rolling her eyes.

Lumara smiled and handed the robes to Jarum, who put them up with the satchel and replaced the tile.

Lumara jumped down and climbed into bed. Just then, a voice yelled, "Lights out!" and the room was plunged into darkness.

"Goodnight," Lumara whispered.

Jarum simply grunted in response.

Lumara tossed about for while, before finally settling on her side. She took a deep breath and tried to get to sleep on the uncomfortable bunk. Soon Jarum's snores were reverberating around the cell. And finally, after a long while; Lumara drifted into uneasy slumber.

_I can't see… Where is this place? What's that? Who's that? Where are you? I can't see you… Who said that? What are you saying? Why won't you come…? Someone's coming… I can feel it… They're- No! No! Stop! Go- it's coming! Run! Run! He's coming! They're going to come for you! Flee- and- No… Stop it… I can't! He's… stop!! Run! Run now! Go! He's coming…_

"Lumara! Lumara you silly girl! Wake up!" Jarum shook the screaming girl hard.

Lumara gasped and woke up. "J-j… They wouldn't run and- and- He was coming! And they were screaming..."

"_You_ were screaming," Jarum looked away uneasily.

Lumara's reply was cut off as a harsh light was shone into the room. "What's going on?" barked a voice.

Lumara and Jarum shielded their eyes from the bright torchlight, "Just a nightmare, it's under control now," asserted Jarum.

"Alright, but don't let it happen again," the light turned away, and the couple listened as the footsteps retreated down the corridor.

"Calm down," Jarum clasped Lumara's hand, "it was just a dream. You're safe here- well, it's a high security prison full of convicts, but it's pretty safe anyway."

"Jarum- I-I it won't stop; I can feel them…" Lumara was shaking; she buried her head in Jarum's shoulder.

"Lumara, listen to me," Jarum's usually gruff tone softened, "You're not the only Jedi; there are others out there, we can go an' find 'em. There's a rebellion formin'. Once we escape, we'll go and join 'em."

"How do you know?" sniffed Lumara.

"How d'ya think I got accused of treason?" Jarum grinned lopsidedly.

"Oh. Oh!" Lumara looked up, "You're part of the rebellion?"

"Well, I arrived here just a few days before ya; the rebellion is prob'ly only coming to be about now. I was there when a few key people firs' decided that we would resist Palpatine. They thought I migh' be interested," she paused to smirk to herself, then it faded, "When the Empire came callin', it was me they got."

"Oh, what were you doing before?" asked Lumara, wiping her face.

"You amaze me," stated Jarum.

"Huh?"

"You were shaking like a leaf a minute ago, an' you're already back to your nosy self!"

Lumara smiled a little.

"That's the spirit, now get back into bed, an' go ta' sleep."

Worry crossed the Padawan's features.

"Don't fret, there'll be no more nightmares tonight, they'll 'ave to get through me firs'!" Jarum declared.

Lumara smiled again, "Thank you Jarum."

Jarum just shrugged and climbed up to the top bunk. She lay back down and muttered to herself very quietly, "You are going soft in your old age!"

Soon Lumara had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, but Jarum remained awake for some time. _'What a strange girl. She has been moulded to be an emotionless drone; and yet I can feel the change in her as the hours progress. So much death, and yet she is so in tune with The Living Force. If she would just use her passion for life…' _Jarum finally fell into slumber.

**Ok, I know it's pretty short, but in the next one, things really start kicking off…**

**I have had only a smidgen of response (Love you Ann Jinn, Anakin T Skywalker and Sapadu!!!), so please, please, and thrice please review… ;)**

**Thank you, the next one will be up soon…**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hello everybody, I am fully aware that this is late. (Monday is 'update day' for me.) Apologies! Here you are, though; Chapter Four!**

**N.B: I also know that the Rebellion wouldn't be formed by this stage; but we're just going to pretend it is… AU!**

**Chapter IV.**

For the next few weeks, things continued in much the same way. Jarum and Lumara grew closer, and Lumara spent hours mediating, repairing the Force around herself. Lumara had slowly transformed the yard from a bleak, barren place, into a slightly bleak, but nearly colourful place. She replenished the flowers, and as she did so, she began to learn to help them with the Force. As she replanted them, she touched their feeble life force and lent them a little strength to grow. She began to bring water for them too. After the defeat of Calla and her friends, most of the inmates respected Lumara- even though she was the youngest there.

Lumara had already climbed up into the crawl space between levels, and had determined a means of escape. There was a hole in the outer wall. Cheap material as it was, the Padawan had been able to slowly chip pieces off it to form a hole large enough to climb through; she wasn't finished yet, though. She had been going every other night to work on it, and was nearly done. The two of them had been saving scraps of food, and were collecting a little of their water in a flask that Jarum had in her satchel. Lumara reckoned that they'd be ready to go in a week.

The guard had just left them back in the cell.

Jarum watched him leave before she spoke in a hushed voice, "Lumara," the Padawan looked up, "I've been talkin' ta' one of the new girls; she says that the rebellion is fully formed. They're already givin' the Empire Sith hell," she added with a grin.

"Any idea how we'll find a contact?" whispered Lumara.

"Nope," replied Jarum cheerfully, "I guess we'll just 'ave to play it by ear. I do know some people, but it'd be dangerous ta' contact 'em."

"Who?" asked Lumara curiously.

"Never you mind!" Jarum grinned as she said so. "If we start by heading roughly west…" Jarum trailed off and frowned.

Lumara was about to ask what was wrong when she felt an oppressive darkness. It was surrounding, engulfing and choking her… She started to shake uncontrollably. "J-Jar… He's here… I can't- we've got to get away! Jarum, he's coming for me!" She started to pace rapidly around the small cell, nearly hyperventilating.

The older woman grabbed Lumara by the shoulders. "Calm down you silly girl!" her voice was steady, but her hands shook slightly.

"Jarum, I can't do this!" cried Lumara.

"Of course you can! You're a _Jedi_, Lumara. He can't do anythin' to you. You're a solid rock," Jarum gabbled rapidly.

"I-I can't!" Lumara started to sob.

"Lumara Kinstike!" Jarum nearly shouted, "You will _not_ think like that! You can do anything if your will is strong enough." She roughly wiped the tears from the girl's face, "You are a warrior. And he won't see you like this. You are serene and confident, you are a cliff of composure, you are the pinnacle of strength and determination. You are a Jedi, and you will show him who the Jedi are."

Lumara nodded and sniffed. "Jarum, you're- you're so fantastic…" she gave the woman a hug.

Jarum was melting inside, but she kept her gruff façade on. She slightly hugged Lumara back, then stepped out of it awkwardly, "Alright, don't go all mushy on me."

Lumara smiled, and then used the bed sheet to wipe her face. She took a few deep breaths and slipped into meditation to calm her nerves.

After about fifteen minutes, the two heard distant footsteps coming down the corridor briskly They heard an extremely nervous voice coming down, "Y-yes my Lord, she's down here."

"C'mon Lumara, you are strong. You are a _Jedi_," whispered Jarum to Lumara, who was standing beside her in the centre of the room.

Lumara had composed herself. She was ready. _'He walks in, says whatever. I leave with him. He… I keep my mouth and my mind shut. Shut firm tight…'_

Lumara took another deep breath. Her stomach felt like it was host to a wild nexu fight, and her knuckles ached from clenching her fists so tightly. The Dark presence was weighing down on her as if it was a physical burden. Jarum beside her was similarly terrified- deep, deep down –but was outwardly courageous and defiant.

The footsteps were getting closer. The heavy footfalls seemed to slow a little as they got closer, _'What a ing ,'_ thought Jarum furiously, _'I know what he's doing; he's just trying to make us even more terrified by making us wait. If it was feasible, he'd be getting a swift kick in the you-know-where; courtesy of yours truly.'_

The next few seconds seemed to stretch into eternity. Lumara struggled to remain stoic, while Jarum resisted the extreme urge to simply run at Vader in fear and anger.

Finally, it happened.

Lumara and Jarum could see the very pale and shaking officer through the window; but they couldn't see Vader. The poor man fumbled with the code, his hand shaking.

The door opened.

'_Head held high. Stare straight ahead. Don't flinch. Don't speak. Your face is blank. Don't show any emotion. Your mind is a fortress. No one can breach it's walls. Stand up straight. Be completely still. Shut your ears down. Don't listen to his words. Breathe deep. Open your eyes.'_

Darth Vader strode briskly into the cell.

Lumara was composed, she was ready. She wasn't ready for this. A monster stood before her. More machine than man.

The Padawan nearly stumbled backwards, but she remained standing straight. However, she couldn't conceal the brief flit of utmost terror that shock branded on her face. In an instant, she was the composed Jedi again. But she knew that he had seen it. It was enough for him. She could sense his pleasure at her fear. He was getting no such satisfaction from Jarum, though; she was staring at him with undisguised disgust.

Vader regarded the two women in front of him, '_The girl will break easily,'_ he smiled behind his mask, _'her fear is painfully obvious; and she knows it.'_ If the Sith could have laughed, he would have. He glanced at the older woman, '_That one has fire in her…'_ He automatically reached out to her mind, and was surprised to be met with a solid shield.

Jarum's glare intensified, as she felt the Sith try to break her open. But he couldn't. She almost smirked. Almost.

Vader took a step closer to them, and met Jarum's gaze (if under his helmet), _'I know you…'_ his eyes narrowed. _'Never mind; there will be plenty of time for this one after I've dealt with the girl.'_

He slowly stepped around to Jarum (on his left), then passed behind her, behind Lumara, and momentarily stopped.

Lumara wanted to bolt, to run and never stop running. She could feel his searching stare on her; as if he could see right through her. The room was silent, save for that constant, rhythmic breathing. Lumara was fighting so hard to stay impassive, to not shake as she felt she would. As he stepped behind her, her heart nearly stopped. She forced herself to stay were she was, and resisted the need the see where he was, what he was doing. Lumara felt that she might faint as she felt him bend over to her head. Her eyelids fluttered desperately. She bit her lip and clenched her fists as she heard his mechanical breath beside her ear. She remained staring straight ahead, but she could still see the lurking black shape on the edge of her vision.

Vader paused, relishing the girl's utter terror. Then he hissed in her ear, "I shall enjoy this."

'_No, no, don't give him the satisfaction…'_ Lumara thought desperately. She clenched her fists so hard that her fingernails drew blood. But despite her greatest desperate efforts, she couldn't suppress the shaking in her hands; and it spread up her arms until she was trembling uncontrollably.

Vader smirked in satisfaction, as he finally strolled out of the room. As he left, he gestured at the officer. The man was stricken, almost as terrified as Lumara.

Jarum clasped Lumara's hand tightly, "You'll be fine, you'll be fine, you'll be fine…" the woman chanted desperately. Lumara nodded mutely, and allowed the terrified officer to lead her out of the room and down the corridor.

'_You are strong, Lumara. You can do this…' _

The guard rounded a corner and took her into a large room that she hadn't been in before. He didn't look her in the eyes once.

Vader stood in the centre of the room, and although she couldn't see his face, Lumara could easily imagine the look of malice he must be wearing.

The officer left at the earliest opportunity; closing the door behind him.

**Oh! Duh… Duh… DUH!**** Oh yes; Vader's back!**

**The next chapter will reveal a few little secrets… A few big secrets… Some rather explosive details actually… Oh; I am evil. Time to find out some very interesting info about our favourite inmate… (Ok, I'm going to stop teasing you! Sorry!)**

**Please, pretty, pretty please review! I know who you are; those which add this on alert and yet do not review… Oh yes, I know who you all are! (Don't worry; I'm not mad at you! I used to do the same…)**

**Thank you very much for reading!**


	5. Chapter V

**Wow, crunch time.**

**I may own Lumara, and Jarum, and Mala, and Calla… the list will extend significantly in the future, but for now; suffice to say I don't own Star Wars. **

Jarum sat in her cell alone. For once in her life, she had actually chosen to meditate. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, frowning deeply.

Presently, she stood up. The normally unshakeable woman was utterly terrified for Lumara. _'I hope she can hold out… Who am I kidding? I couldn't care less about the stupid codes. I need her to be Ok…'_

Jarum paced around, trying her best to ignore the rapid pound of her heart in her ears.

She swore once again under her breath. She was a pacifist at heart, but her fiery temper could sometimes compromise that attitude slightly. Right now, if she met him on even turf (i.e. he wasn't the only one with a lightsaber to hand) she could honestly say she would kill him. Or try.

Mala walked past nervously, barely dragging the mop along the floor after her. "Jarum?"

Jarum walked to the window, "Yeah."

"Jarum, what the Kriff's going on?" Her voice shook slightly as she whispered, "Vader's here! Someone said he took one of the girls!" She looked past Jarum for Lumara, her eyes widening, "He took the Jedi girl!"

Jarum nodded slightly.

"What the Kriff is going on?"

"He wants information," Jarum replied quietly.

Mala's eyes widened, "What has the Galaxy come to? This is the 'Glorious Empire'? That girl was so young…"

"Is," Jarum replied.

Mala walked away shakily.

Jarum sensed a… sudden still. She tried to determine what it could mean.

She waited another half hour until she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She rushed to the window, and pressed her face to the glass in an attempt to see the oncoming people. They rounded the corner, and she backed away in horror as she saw two guards carefully moving Lumara down the corridor. The girl lay limp in their arms.

They reached the door, punched in a code, and slowly lifted Lumara onto her bed. The guards left silently, and Jarum finally dared to look at Lumara properly.

The woman crouched down beside the bed, her lips trembling; she gently brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face.

"Lumara?" she asked softly.

The Padawan didn't answer. On the outside, she seemed perfectly fine, but Jarum knew that superficial scars were often the mildest.

Jarum stared helplessly at her unconscious cellmate. _'She needs to wake up… Oh… I can't lose her now! Not after all that's happened; not again…'_

Lumara's breathing quickened slightly; Jarum tried again, "Lumara?"

Lumara let out a cross between a moan and a sigh.

"Lumara!" exclaimed Jarum, "are you awake?"

She moaned again, her eyelids fluttered, and then she shot up out of bed, shocking Jarum thoroughly.

"My goodness!" Jarum jumped.

Lumara's eyes were bloodshot and her face was haggard. "He knows."

Jarum sighed, "It's all right, sweetie; those stupid codes don't matter."

"No," Lumara shook her head profusely, "He knows e-everything!"

"What do you mean?" frowned Jarum.

Lumara started to shake again, "He- he was inside my _head_."

Jarum wrapped her arms around the trembling girl, "Lumara, oh, you poor girl…"

"He knows everything now!" she started to cry bitterly.

Suddenly it hit her. Jarum screwed her eyes tight shut, "You mean…"

Lumara nodded into the older woman's shoulder, "H-he's sealed off the hole I made and doubling the patrols, he says he'll be here all night; and that he'll be w-watching me." Her sobs intensified.

"That's impossible sweetie, he's only trying to scare you; he can't see either of us." Jarum quickly checked the accuracy of her words as she spoke, and was pleased to find she hadn't been lying.

"And, and…" Lumara's voice dropped below a whisper, "He doesn't need me anymore. He'll execute me tomorrow."

Both women fell silent.

Suddenly, Jarum stood up, gently untangling Lumara from her arms. "Lumara, we're breaking out tonight."

"What?" Lumara's eyes widened, "But-"

"That unmentionable can send out as many patrols as he likes. He can seal off the whole perimeter. He can lock us in a glass room surrounded by Sith assassins for all I care; because we _will_ escape."

In the midst of all the trauma, Lumara noticed the strangest thing, "Jarum, your accent's gone."

Jarum looked down briefly (she was on the top bunk now), "Oh, well I never had an accent."

"What?" exclaimed Lumara.

"My name isn't Jarum."

Lumara just shook her head and climbed up to Jarum, "But you mean that-"

"Lumara!" the older woman cut her off sharply, "We don't have time for this; I promise I'll tell you _everything_ once we're safe."

Lumara nodded mutely.

Jarum pushed the tile up again, and lifted down her satchel and Lumara's robe. "Do you want to put this on?"

Lumara nodded and quickly changed. When Lumara climbed up again, Jarum was completely unrecognisable. She was wearing a black battle top with a leather jacket and black trousers. She fastened a brown cloak over the outfit and zipped up a pair of combat boots.

Lumara's jaw dropped open.

"Never mind me, climb up! Now; have you learned to project your presence with the Force yet?"

Lumara looked at her in astonishment.

"Have you?" Jarum persisted.

"Uh, yes, but I'm not very good at it."

Jarum muttered to herself then nodded, "Very well, you try your best, and I'll help you."

Lumara nodded again. _'Who is this woman?'_

She obeyed however; and climbed up into the crawl space. "How do we get these tiles up?" she whispered.

"Hang on," Jarum muttered, and then she started to twist several screws out. She sniggered slightly, "Serves them right for being so cheap!"

Lumara almost smiled, but she was extremely worried. How would they get out? And once they did, they had masses of patrols and a Sith Lord to contend with. But she trusted Jarum- or whoever she was –and anyway, what choice did she have?

Jarum finished unscrewing the tile. "There, now this is the messy bit. Lumara, I'm going to push, and I need you to lift. The tiles are held by a magnetic seal too. You're going to have to work really hard; but if you can get it high up enough, I can deactivate the magnetics. Lumara nodded.

Jarum started to push and heave, while Lumara caught the protruding edge and put all her weight into pulling it up. Shame she was so thin from prison meals. They finally managed to pull it up enough for Jarum to short out the magnetic field, and Jarum climbed up.

"Right, we have to go somewhere unexpected. We can't go too close to the original opening, but it can't be too far either. There are ten patrols constantly circling the building. We have a window of about two minutes once we get outside to leave the perimeter," explained Jarum in a whisper. "You know these tunnels better than I do, which way do we go to get to an outer wall?"

Lumara concentrated on the Force, and focusing on her previous explorations, while checking for the presences of patrols and Vader (who was in a room on the ground floor), she got an idea. "We have two options, there's a route to our left which will get us out; but it will open us on the city side of the prison." Jarum nodded. "The other option is we take a completely different- and pretty risky -route. I discovered a weak spot that leads the one the cells. If we climb up through there, we can climb another level from the top bunk, go to our right, then we'll be on the forest side of the prison."

Jarum paused, "It could be a problem convincing the inmates in the room not to come with us, but otherwise that seems the best option."

Lumara nodded. "This way."

Lumara led them crawling through a labyrinthine of cramped tunnels until she stopped by a seemingly random spot marked with a symbol scratched into the wall. "You left a sign for yourself," commented Jarum, Lumara nodded and began to push at the cracking duracrete with all her might. With Jarum's help, it started to splinter, and Lumara quickly cushioned it's fall with the Force.

They carefully climbed up and rolled out from under the bunk. They stood and surveyed the women in the bunks.

"It's Calla!" hissed Lumara.

"Don't worry…" Jarum muttered, and moving towards Calla's sleeping form (on the bottom bunk), she bent over it. Lumara moved to see what she was doing, but her long cloak screened her from prying eyes. Lumara could feel tremors in the Force around the two. When she stepped back a moment later, Calla's snoring had ceased, and she was sleeping very peacefully. Jarum repeated this action with the girl in the top bunk.

Lumara waved a hand in front of Calla's face, "What did you do?"

Jarum ignored her, and had started to work on the tile. The girl who she was practically sitting on took no notice. "Perfect; the Force is on our side…" muttered Jarum, "Magnetics are already broken."

Lumara climbed through, and then Jarum followed. They crawled further lengths until they reached a solid wall. "What do we do now?" asked Lumara worriedly, "This is the outer wall."

"Hang on…" Jarum fished about in her bag. "There…" she seemed to have it, then hesitated before binging it out. "Don't ask questions; just get on with it." She quietly ordered.

Lumara nodded confusedly, and then gasped as she saw what Jarum had lifted out the bag. She reached for one in awe, but Jarum moved it away and handed her the other.

"That one's mine, but I always keep a spare; here." Jarum inspected the lightsaber carefully, and shrugged. "Ok, all we need to do is wait until the coming patrol passes, then quickly and quietly cut a hole, scale the building down the ground, find something to climb onto to get high enough to jump over the fence, then lose the patrols and Darth Nasty in the woods."

"You make it sound so easy," muttered Lumara with a hint of sarcasm.

Jarum looked at her strangely, "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Lumara grinned for the first time that night.

"Now's our chance!" exclaimed Jarum suddenly. The two women quickly carved a hole in the wall, and carefully climbed to the ground. Lumara noticed the unusual colours of the sabers. Jarum's was orange, and hers purple; she liked it. She'd lost her own lightsaber to Vader, obviously; but it hadn't been all that great, she reflected as they ran to the fence. They glanced around desperately to see something to help them gain height.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader surveyed the land around him. He was standing on the roof of the facility. He'd decided to get a good vantage point just in case the girl and the woman tried anything. He had projected his presence onto the ground floor, and could feel the two Jedi in their cell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara and Jarum had done a mixture of jumping and climbing from one object to another in order to get on top of the guard house undetected. They hid behind a large satellite dish as the next patrol passed. It was a bit far, but Lumara was confident enough that she could clear the barbed wire and land in the large tree see could see with a Force jump. She glanced at Jarum again, who had insisted that she would get across too. The patrol finally passed, and the two women made their way across the roof to the edge closest to the fence. They prepared themselves to jump…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Vader marched across the roof towards the West side. He surveyed the area casually, and then narrowed his eyes behind the notorious helmet as he saw his targets. Abandoning any attempt to project or hide his presence, he started to swiftly make his way towards the fugitives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara was about to jump when she and Jarum turned to look at each simultaneously. "Vader." They both mouthed together.

"Lumara, jump, quick!" urged Jarum, glancing behind herself.

"You first!" Lumara was worried that Jarum couldn't get over.

"I'm not saying it again, go now!" yelled Jarum so fiercely that the coming patrol spotted them; not that it mattered anymore.

Not wanting to delay any longer, Lumara took a running Force jump and just made it over the barbed wire. She grabbed a thick branch as she plummeted to the ground on the other side, and pulled herself up to wait for Jarum. "Come on!" she shouted at Jarum.

The older woman backed up and prepared to make a Force jump. _'It's too long since I did this…' _she pondered as she gathered the Force around herself.

Lumara balanced on the branch and shouted at Jarum to hurry as she saw Vader make his way up until he was ready to make the jump to the roof, Lumara yelled in desperation, "Go _now _Jarum!!!" she held her breath as Jarum began to run across the roof; then Vader landed between her and the fence.

"Your pathetic attempt at escape stops here," declared Vader menacingly.

"Says you," retorted Jarum she quickly shed her cloak and ignited her lightsaber.

"You are no match for me."

"Sith: always blowing their own trumpet!" Jarum launched at Vader.

Lumara watched in horror as her brusque-cellmate-turned-Jedi battled the Sith. She couldn't help but be awed, however; Jarum was an excellent swordswoman, and Vader was amazingly talented too.

Jarum parried all the Sith's attacks and seeing an opening; moved in on the offensive. Her saber whirled through the air with speed and accuracy that made manys a Jedi Master look mediocre. Vader matched her strikes with unbridled ferocity. He brought his saber down over her head, and their furious blades met in a deadlock. Jarum started to buckle under his superior strength; she twisted intricately, and managed to end their deadlock safely. She panted slightly as they regarded each other wearily from several paces apart.

"Get away, Lumara, run now and I'll be with you shortly!" shouted Jarum.

Lumara didn't move.

"You cannot even control your own apprentice," goaded Vader.

Jarum and Vader circled, "Why would I want to control her? I'm just giving her some _advice_. And anyway, what makes you think I'm her Master?" Jarum said so in tone neither confirming nor dismissing Vader's statement.

Lumara's mind raced, _'Jarum as a Master? Did she just offer to take me on? Or has she already? Maybe…' _her thoughts were abandoned as Vader launched at Jarum again.

He darted to her right, attempting to catch her unprepared, but Jarum double flipped out of the way. _'Show off…' _Lumara thought, smiling.

"Lumara, now here's a little more _advice_," Jarum called as she continued to parry Vader's strikes, "Get out and we'll meet later. We will; just do it, for Force's sake!"

Lumara was unsure.

"She's showing you up," sneered Vader amusedly.

Jarum snorted, "I'm more likely to show Lumara up." Despite her sharp retorts, Jarum was tiring fast. Her muscles screamed at every parry, as Vader slowly but surely pushed her towards the edge of the building. Not beaten yet, Jarum skated round him to the middle.

"You are weak," Vader attempted to Force push Jarum off the building, but she returned it with her own power.

The two struggled for a moment longer. Lumara couldn't see how Vader was coping, but the exertion was evident on Jarum's face. Finally, they simultaneously stopped, Jarum gasping.

"I can scarcely believe what you've become," panted Jarum, "Maybe Qui Gon was wrong. He was always so sure about you; even when the council said no." Her voice rose to a strangled shout, echoing across the surrounding rooftops. "He died thinking you would save us all!"

Vader paused, his mechanical breathing stretching out the seconds. "You know nothing!" He launched back into battle with a ferocity unmatched by Palpatine himself.

'_Qui Gon Jin? Jarum knew him?' _Lumara's mind was reeling as she watching the ongoing battle with bated breath.

Jarum parried every strike successfully, but was nearly cut in two as she barely dodged a blow to her abdomen.

"You cannot win," declared Vader.

"That depends entirely on your definition of winning," smirked Jarum.

And then Lumara knew what she had to do. _'Jarum can't defeat him, he knows it, she knows it. But her… death will be in vain if I don't escape.' _

Jarum didn't glance at Lumara, but spoke to her instead through the bond they shared. _'Lumara, I know it's hard, but you have to go. I can't fend him off forever. Head west, find a contact. When you get there, tell Pamive I sent you; he'll look after you.'_

'_Jarum, I-'_

'_Go now! Maybe… in another time things could be better; you could know me as a different person. But you must leave.'_

Tears streaked down Lumara's face. She climbed down from the tree quickly, took a last glance at the duel, and then disappeared into the trees.

Vader roared in fury. "It will be in vain," he sneered, "I will catch her, and she will pay for your insolence!"

"Lumara will not suffer at your hands again!" Jarum increased the speed of her attacks until the two lightsabers were humming through the air with speed unknown. They moved almost faster than the eye could follow. Red and orange blurred. The combatants danced across the roof. Finally Jarum was left trapped between Vader and a fifteen foot drop.

"And now, you will _die_!" Vader skewered Jarum through the chest with his saber.

Jarum fell backwards and down to the ground, her body broken and crumpled like a rag doll.

Vader sneered down at the corpse in satisfaction for a moment, then made his way down to the ground. "Captain, I want these woods scoured. Find her before morning." The Dark Lord ordered the Storm Trooper.

"Yes milord."

**Well that was rather shocking. I tried my best to do Jarum justice. It was awful to have to say goodbye, but believe me; this won't be the last mention she gets. **_**Definitely**_** not.**

**I know I've left you with a disgraceful cliffie, but I'm considering increasing the frequency of my updates, how kind am I??**

**But please, please review!! I know it's hard and you're tired and have things to do, and downright can't be bothered, but do it for Lumara?!?**

**:D**


	6. Chapter VI

**Here we are! After last chapter's shocking revelations, Lumara is on the move!**

**A chapter on Thursday too; how nice am I? Smile because we have popcorn!**

**Eh; no… I don't own Star Wars… (Darn!)**

Lumara stumbled blindly through the dense brush, not caring where she went so long as it was away from here. She could barely see; it was pitch black and her vision blurred from the tears in her eyes.

She tempted to just stop, to curl up in a ball on the ground and give up; but she didn't- she wouldn't let Jarum's death be in vain.

Just then, she felt it. She felt Jarum's presence fade, flicker, and then it vanished like a snuffed out candle.

Lumara started to run, wiping the tears from her face. She hid her presence in the Force, and tried her best not to make too much noise. _'I've got to get away, I've got to run. Don't think about it, you can do it later; now's the time to be strong.'_

She ran through the brush, making sure not to head directly away from the prison, but kept going in a zigzag direction. After an hour, she stopped to take her bearings and rest slightly. She needed to head west, though she had no idea where west was. She shinned up a large tree, and perched on one of the highest branches. Doing her best to balance, she gazed up at the sky. She wasn't even sure what planet she was on, but through careful observation they had learned the sun set in the east here. She did her best to lock the direction in her mind with the Force, and took a final glance at the glinting stars in the sky. She sighed; she rarely saw the stars like that. Coruscant was so polluted; she was lucky to have seen natural beauty like that on off-planet missions. Then she remembered herself and climbed down quickly, heading west.

Lumara muttered as she untangled her cloak from a bramble-type plant it was caught on. _'At least it wasn't as bad as that carnivorous plant on that mission,'_ reflected Lumara as she started to run again. _'Master Ta-'_ Her heart clenched. So far she had avoided all thoughts of her previous master. _'You can think about all that later… Just keep running.'_

She had trekked/ ran/ climbed through the forest for several hours when it started to lighten up slightly. She stopped on a log to rest for a while. She pulled out a ration bar- even though she didn't feel like eating –and forced down a quarter of it before sealing the end and putting it away. It would be a stretch to get enough sustenance. Jarum had had most of their supplies. Lumara had a pack of ration bars, and no water.

Lumara watched the sun rise above the hills, and stretched before setting off again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the prison, Vader's ultimatum had passed. _'Very well, time to change tactics.' _He summoned the captain again, and gave his orders.

"At once, milord," the trooper replied. If he wasn't a simple clone, he would doubtful still be alive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara was trekking up a large hill, and was using the opportunity to search for clone troopers. She was slightly worried when she couldn't see any; in fact there weren't any around the prison at all. She hurried on and finally reached the top of the hill. Lumara heaved a sigh of exhaustion and sat down on a protruding rock. She glanced around to all sides, and seeing no activity, she decided it was safe enough to take a short nap. Using her cloak as a pillow, the Padawan fell asleep under a tree.

Lumara woke several hours later. Danger and fear permeated the air. She stood immediately and ran to the east side of the hill. She gasped in fear as she saw the forest ravaged by flames. They spread from slightly behind the prison, and were devouring their way towards her. A flock of birds flew rapidly over Lumara's head. She clenched her fists in anger. _'That- that monster! Does he have any idea the damage he's doing to this ecosystem? Of course he does; that's why he's doing it…'_

She turned tail and ran for her life. Although the flames were far off yet, she had enough sense to realise just how fast forest fires travelled. Soon, she could smell the smoke wafting on the deadly breeze. It was blowing towards her, she realised in horror.

She dashed as fast as she possibly could, ignoring all fatigue. She vaulted over a fallen tree trunk, and then took a running Force jump over a stream. Lumara used every ounce of strength in her body to escape the inferno, but it wasn't long before it was close enough to feel the heat. It was a wall of flame, headed for her faster than she could possibly run. She thought quickly as she ran, if she could find a large enough river, she might get ahead of it enough to get to safety.

She thought back to her initial scan of the area, and remembered a band of sparse vegetation; it could have been a river. It was probably close enough to get to in time. She pushed herself harder than she had in her life and arrived at the river slightly ahead of the fire.

She couldn't breathe properly; she was gasping anyway from her exertions and the smoke was choking her. It stung her eyes and dried her throat. The air was thick and dirty due to the copious amounts of smoke being given off. She stumbled towards the bank, and peered across the river. She could probably swim it. She collapsed into a coughing fit, but dragged herself up and waded into the water.

Then she heard a cross between a mewing and crying. She coughed again and quickly scanned the bank, just a few meters up she could see something at the water's edge. Cursing her sentimentality, she dashed up to see a small cat-like creature mewing desperately. It didn't seem to be able to swim, and was about to burnt to a crisp. Lumara calmed it with the Force, and then tucked it under her arm carefully.

She struck out into the river, being careful to keep the cat's head above water. She was having great difficulty; as she couldn't breathe properly from the smoke, and was exhausted to the point of losing consciousness. The poor creature was mewing desperately; though it seemed to know enough to stay still. Lumara and her passenger went under a couple of times, but always resurfaced.

The river seemed to stretch on forever. The freezing water was sapping Lumara of any strength she had left, and her sodden robes and the cat got heavier by the minute. She choked and spluttered, almost drowning her furry companion once. But eventually, the air started to clear a little, and gradually Lumara could breathe again.

After an undeterminable amount of time, Lumara stumbled onto shore and collapsed. She lay for an hour, awake but unmoving, simply willing her body to stop hurting.

Eventually, she started to feel the strangest, but not entirely unpleasant sensation. She opened one eye to see the cat she'd rescued licking her face. It definitely wasn't domesticated, and judging by it's sharp teeth it could get very nasty, but it seemed to have adopted Lumara.

Groaning, Lumara sat up and idly scratched the cat behind the ears; it purred insanely loudly. She fished about in her pockets and brought out the soggy ration bar. Lumara offered it to the cat, but she turned her nose up at it. "At least you have some sense," muttered Lumara, grimacing as she bit into the ruined food.

Lumara stood up after a short while. The sun was setting, so she had a pretty good idea where to go. She started out slowly, and the cat followed obediently. After a while, the Padawan stopped to massage her aching muscles, and give the cat a little scratch too. After the brief moment of rest, she stood, and moaning, continued on through the trees. They were starting to thin a little, _'Well that's a good sign at least.' _

Soon it was pitch black. The cat disappeared for a moment, then returned with a small bird clamped between it's jaws. Lumara looked away in distaste. They journeyed on, and Lumara finally reached the edge of the woods. She gave a great sigh of relief, and promptly sat down. She could see the sea of lights just a short way off. That was the city they'd been heading for.

"Well, pussy," Lumara murmured to the cat at her feet, "What do you think, shall we go in tonight?"

The cat looked up at her and mewed.

Lumara blinked, if was as if it understood her. "Ok then, on we go."

Stretching her aching muscles, she stood up and made her way towards the city. Reaching the outskirts, she raised her hood and travelled slowly to the centre. Soon she was in the middle of the city. It was buzzing with nightlife. She made her way into a cantina; maybe she'd find somebody there.

She and her cat made their way into the crowded cantina and sat down at an empty stool by the bar. The barman ambled his way up to her, "What d'ya want?"

"I'm not ready to order yet," Lumara said politely.

"Right, bu' you'd bedder orda' soon, this ain't an 'otel!"

"Of course," Lumara smiled.

She watched the people from behind her hood. No one stood out- apart from a wookie in the corner, but that wasn't the kind of distinction she was looking for –but then she supposed that it would be pretty useless if the rebels looked like rebels. She sighed; she'd just have to get lucky.

She reached down to scratch the cat's ears again, and found it gone. She glanced around and saw it under a large, burly twi'lek's table. She muttered to herself and tried in vain to attract it out and back to her without alerting the twi'lek. She didn't imagine the patron would be too pleased to find a wild animal licking up all the crumbs from his pastry.

She started to try and coax it over with the Force; it looked up, and then curled up under the table. Funny that the Padawan could deal with a forest fire, but controlling a cat eluded her.

The cat brushed past the twi'lek's leg and he looked down it shock. Lumara screwed her eyes shut in frustration. But to her great surprise, the great big, tough twi'lek started to stroke it and coo. Lumara blinked. _'Ok, that cat is… different.'_

Eventually it lost interest and padded proudly over to Lumara. She bent over and scooped it up onto her lap, "You are one lucky pussy," she muttered to it.

The barman walked over to Lumara.

"I'm sorry, I- uh… Don't know what to get," she bit her lip. _'Time to go…'_

"Never mind," said the man softly.

She blinked in surprise.

"Hey, we ain't all bad." His voice dropped lower than a whisper, "It ain't that I like the Empire or nuffin'; but I got a business to run."

"Oh!"

"I saw your lightsaber when ya' picked up ya' cat," he added, "Might wanna be a bi' more careful."

Lumara blushed, "Thank you."

"I'd be suggestin' ya get off this planet fast as ya' can; big Imperial presence 'ere."

"Thank you for your help," Lumara smiled at him.

"Na' a problem, be careful, righ?"

"I will," she paused, then added, "May the Force be with you."

The barman nodded then walked away to serve a customer. Lumara slipped off the stool and headed for the door.

She wrapped her cloak around herself, shivering. She then headed for the spaceport. Maybe she could stow away on a ship headed off world. Suddenly, she sensed danger and ducked behind an office block as a battalion of troopers marched past. She chewed her lip. _'Great. They know I'm here. I need to get away now! Oh no, they'll be searching all the outgoing ships…'_

She made her way quickly to the port, and reached it to find the gate shut, guarded by a group of troopers. A crowd of angry spacers surrounded them; they were shouting and yelling at the troops. "Hey!" yelled one, "I'm exporting a shipment of fruit to Alderaan tonight; if I don't leave now, they'll be worthless by the time I get there!" Similar complaints were shouted, but the clones ignored them.

Lumara watched from the sidelines. _'Oh no…'_ On instinct, she hid her presence. Shortly after; she felt a Dark Presence approaching.

She tensed up, and fell deeper into the shadows. She calmed herself with the Force, and watched as Vader with his entourage of troopers marched into the scene. The crowd quieted, and backed away a little.

He stood for a moment by the gate, his presence intimidating the bravest of pilots. Then he spoke in a deep, booming voice, "We have reason to believe a Jedi is hiding in the surrounding area. As such, the spaceport is closed until further notice."

A brave- and rather stupid –pilot spoke up angrily, "How're we meant to make a living; this is only port on this side of the planet!" A few murmured in agreement.

The man paled as Vader stalked towards him, "Your complaints are noted." He reached out a gloved hand and the poor man started to claw his throat desperately.

Lumara looked away in disgust as the man's lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

She needed to get away.

The pilots gasped in horror, and backed away in fear.

"Does anyone else have a problem?" Vader glared around menacingly. He was met with stunned silence. "Good. I might add; that anyone who happens across the Jedi will be generously compensated for any information leading to her capture." Some of the pilots started to mutter among themselves as Vader swept out of the area.

Lumara blanched, _'Now I'm in trouble. Those spacers will be so eager to get the credits; they'll go for anyone looking remotely like a Jedi.'_

Lumara and her furry companion wandered the empty alleyways, searching for any way to get off-planet. They passed a group of near passed-out spice addicts, and Lumara was struck with an idea.

She walked over to the one who seemed most conscious. "Hello, there." She crouched down beside him.

He looked up at her in confusion, "Wha'?"

"So where did you get that?"

He suddenly became very suspicious, "Wha'? Who wants ta' know?"

Lumara sighed and passed her hand in front of the addict's face, "You want to tell me where you got your spice."

He repeated in monotone, "I want to tell you where I got my spice." Then he suddenly became excited, "Have you met Jallo, he sells the best spice! He hangs out on Tunsden Avenue; you should go check him out."

Lumara nodded and smiled, "Thank you, I will." She stood up, and paused, then shrugging, bent over again, "You want to get a job, and beat your addiction."

He repeated her words, then stood up with her and headed off.

She smiled and walked on, _'If only I knew where that was…'_

As luck would have it; after a while wondering around the city's alleyways, she happened to pass a beaten up sign reading 'unsen Avee'.

She headed along it wearily, and came across an abandoned-looking warehouse; but judging by the presences inside, it was anything but abandoned. She sneaked around the back and slipped through a concealed entrance. She could hear raised voices around the corner.

"Sithspit!" exclaimed an angry voice, "What in nine hells is going on?"

A female voice purred, "Don't worry darling, he'll be back soon."

"He'd better be!" declared the voice furiously.

Just then, Lumara heard someone come through the door behind her, she quickly hid behind a piece of rusted machinery, and saw a nervous looking Zabrak male enter the room beyond. Hiding carefully behind a pillar further up, she could see the smugglers standing in a large hall filled with crates.

A human male addressed the Zabrak, "Where have you been? We have a schedule!" nearly shouting.

The Zabrak winced, "I'm so sorry, Mr Jallo, they've closed the spaceport!"

Both Jallo and the twi'lek beside him looked horrified. "What?" Jallo demanded.

"There's a Jedi around somewhere, and the Imperials closed off the port until she's found," the Zabrak explained awkwardly.

"But Jabba's expecting this shipment by Satunda! We need to get it out tonight!" Jallo screamed.

'_Jabba the Hutt? Tattooine would be perfect…' _mused Lumara.

"Darling," the twi'lek seemed permanently attached to Jallo's shoulder, "I know a few people in the North side of the city who might be able to help us."

Jallo looked at her in surprise, "You do?"

"I do; this guy owes me a favour; I can swing us a fast ship to Tattooine for a couple hours from now."

A grin was slowly spreading across Jallo's features. "Well done, babe!"

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know," the scantily clad twi'lek swung a lek over her shoulder.

Lumara rolled her eyes and followed the smugglers halfway across the city to another warehouse. There, the twi'lek spoke with another twi'lek, who grudgingly agreed. The criminals brought the spice crates across to the other warehouse and loaded them onto a ship.

Lumara snuck onto the ship and hid in a closet. Soon her cat and she were on their way to Tattooine.

**Yep, we're off to Tattooine! Who knows who we'll meet…?**

**Reviews? Pretty please?? (Ann Jinn rocks!!!!!!)**


	7. Chapter VII

**Here we are; Chapter VII! It's a long one too! Get ready for a little danger, some excitement, a new friend, and nostalgia.**

**Yes, you guessed it; I don't own Star Wars…**

**Chapter VII**

Lumara felt the ship take off, then zoom out of the atmosphere. She'd have to wait until they were asleep and then find a better hiding place. Maybe she could get some food too- the ration bars were even more inedible since her dip in the river.

The cat seemed very agitated. "Shhh!" Lumara stroked it soothingly, "We'll find somewhere better soon. It was larger than the average domestic cat, and mixture of tabby and ginger. "Would you like a name?" She purred. "That sounds like a yes. Hmm… How about Marmalade?" The cat looked up in apparent disgust. "You really are a smart kitty, aren't you!" The cat purred the affirmative. "What about… Ginger?" The cat let out what Lumara could have sworn was a snort. She shook her head in amusement, "I'll have another think about it then."

It wasn't long before they entered hyperspace. Lumara clung tightly to the cat as they were bounced mercilessly around the closet. "Ow," Lumara rubbed her leg.

After about another hour, the Padawan reached out with the Force and found everyone asleep. She slipped out of the small cupboard quietly, and tiptoed to the kitchenette. She lifted some dried meat; a few dry biscuits, and a flask of water. Hoping her 'borrowing' wouldn't be noticed, she started to scout for a better hiding place.

Soon, she happened across the storage room where the crates of spice were. She closed the door behind the cat and sat on a crate. _'I should be safe; they're not likely to come in here until we arrive.'_ She opened the packet of dried something and gave the cat a stick, which she happily began to chew. Eating her own, Lumara began to plan her course of action once she got to Tattooine.

Eventually, she opted to finally get some rest. She curled up between a couple of crates in the corner, and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke several hours later. She could hear the smugglers talking through the wall.

"Mr Jallo, we're being hailed by the Mos Espa authorities," she could hear the Zabrak.

"What authorities? This is Tattooine for Krith's sake!"

"I don't know!"

There was silence for a moment, before Lumara heard a distant voice, "Mos Espa spaceport control to unidentified cruiser. Identify yourself."

"This is Mr Yem Gungo of the ship _Introspect_." Replied Jallo.

"Do not land, repeat: do not land. We have a very dangerous sandstorm; you will be notified when it is safe."

Jallo swore, and then answered the transmission, "I copy. _Introspect_ out."

"Spaceport control out."

Lumara could hear all manner of foul language coming out of the man's mouth.

"Surely Jabba will understand?" suggested the twi'lek hopefully.

"We should have landed by now! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for that Kriffing Jedi! Jabba doesn't take kindly to smugglers that don't deliver." Jallo sounded ready to panic.

Lumara winced, _'Not good…'_

"So what do we do?" asked the Zabrak nervously.

"There's nothing we can do; we'll have to wait."

There was a small silence, then the twi'lek spoke, "I'm going to my quarters." She sounded quite mad.

"Shall I join you?" Jallo asked smoothly.

"No." she answered bluntly and Lumara heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

Lumara had sat on a crate for about another hour. The ship hadn't entered the atmosphere yet, and the cat was growing restless. She paced up and down the hold, mewing forlornly every so often.

"Shhh…" Lumara stroked her softly, "It might be a little longer than we expected, but once we get there, you can go out and hunt all you want, and I'm sure you'll love all the sun."

The cat wasn't convinced. She settled beside the door and fell asleep.

Lumara sat and meditated- largely unsuccessfully –for a while. Suddenly, she felt a presence coming towards the door; she ducked behind the crates in the corner. "Pussy! Get over here, somebody's coming!!!"

The cat looked up at Lumara, and then purposely flopped down in front of the door.

"Stop being obtuse, this is serious!" Lumara hissed.

The cat ignored her.

Giving up, Lumara ducked behind the crates once more.

Just then, the twi'lek stepped through the door. She nearly tripped over the cat.

"Oh!!" she exclaimed, and then bent down, "Aw… what a cutie!" Lumara nearly rolled her eyes as the cat snuggled up to the twi'lek and purred. "So where did you come from; a sweetie like you?" She cooed, as the cat rubbed up against her legs.

Then Jallo entered, "What on Coruscant is that cat doing here?" he demanded.

"It seems we have a very cute stowaway!"

"For Sith's sake… just make sure it doesn't get in my way," he glared at the kitty.

The cat raised it's hackles and hissed in annoyance.

"You've upset her!" exclaimed the twi'lek.

"Kriff, would you grow up?" Jallo aimed a kick at the enraged pussy.

"That's a sin!" the twi'lek exclaimed as the cat dashed behind the crates and to Lumara.

Lumara blanched. All the expletives she'd learned during her time with Jarum were coming into use.

"Where'd you go?" the twi'lek cooed, heading slowly towards the corner where Lumara and the cat were hiding, "Come on sweetie, don't mind Jallo, he's just jealous that you're cuter than him!"

Jallo rolled his eyes in disgust and headed out again.

'_Oh… dear. What will I do? There's a slight difference between clumsy jailbirds and furious smugglers.'_

The twi'lek peered round a crate and screamed when she saw Lumara. Thinking quickly, she passed a hand in front of the shocked smuggler's face, "You didn't see me, the cat jumped out and shocked you," She murmured.

Jallo came running in, "What is it babe?" Lumara ducked down again.

"Sorry honey, it was just the cat, she jumped out and shocked me," she explained.

"Fine, we've been granted access to the spaceport in half a standard hour," sighed Jallo, "Jabba's gonna be furious!"

"Not if we bring him a present," suggested the twi'lek.

"Yeah babe, great idea, but there's little an all powerful crime lord wants for," replied Jallo sarcastically.

"There's one thing I'm willing to bet he doesn't have."

"And what's that?"

"A Jedi slave."

The twi'lek rapidly drew her blaster. And before Lumara's lightsaber had left it's holster, she was shot in the side.

She heard the twi'lek's laughs as slipped out of consciousness, "Little tip for ya'; mind tricks only work on idiots!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara groaned as she slowly came to. _'Great; I'm captured, immobilised, and have a splitting headache- AGAIN!'_

She heard the zabrak's suddenly irritating voice. "Are you sure she's alright; that blaster was nearly set to kill."

"Krith's sake, she's a Jedi. I daresay she can handle it; ain't that right, sweetheart?" Jallo nudged Lumara in the ribs with his foot.

She was bound with what felt like half a ton of rope. Her hands were tied behind her back; her ankles bound tight, her knees then bound to her waist. She smirked to herself, _'Not half as bad as the full ton of rope and chains that Master Tamek made me work out of…'_ Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away and concentrated on her surroundings.

Jallo was now sitting in the cockpit with his twi'lek 'babe' on his lap. The zabrak was sitting not far from Lumara, staring at her in fascination and apprehension. Her eyes were half closed at the moment, feigning unconsciousness. _'Oh well, might as well have a little fun before we land.'_

She figured out where the zabrak's eyes were, and then suddenly opened her eyes wide, shocking his staring eyes. He jumped and let out a little squeak, Lumara shut her eyes again.

Jallo looked over in annoyance. "What is it?"

The zabrak frowned uncertainly at Lumara for a moment, and then shook his head, "Sorry, it was nothing."

Lumara waited until she was sure he'd started to look again, and then repeated her trick. He shrieked louder this time.

"Sithspawn! What's gotten into you?" He seemed to catch Lumara's snicker though, "Oh for Kriff's sake! The Jedi's awake; she's messing with you."

"What- oh." The zabrak looked down.

Lumara opened her eyes properly and struggled for a moment before sitting up.

"Oh yes, you'll be laughing all the way to Jabba's palace," Jallo stood up and strode over, towering over the trapped Padawan, "I'm sure he'll be very pleased. You're the last of a dying race," he hissed, "He's going to be very ingratiated to us for bringing him such a rare specimen."

"Don't count on it," muttered Lumara.

"You're trussed up like a chuba!"

Lumara would have shrugged if she could.

Jallo then sneered, "So now you'll just have to answer for the trouble you've caused us!" He moved to kick her in the ribs, but the cat- previously unnoticed by all –launched itself onto Jallo's leg, biting and scratching at him. "Sithspawn! Kriffin' cat!!!" He roared, hopping about the room, trying to dislodge the furry assailant.

The cat was attacking with such ferocity it drew large drops of blood. Lumara watched biting her lip; half in worry for her cute protector, the other half quenching the desire to giggle.

The twi'lek was amused too, she covered her mouth with a hand, but her eyes betrayed her mirth.

"It isn't Kriffin' funny, babes!" Jallo nearly shouted.

He reached a hand down to grab the cat, but she gracefully hopped off and trotted over to Lumara.

Lumara sent out happy waves to her through the Force, "Well done, kitty!" she murmured.

The cat purred and settled down beside her.

Lumara looked up innocently at Jallo, who was making a fuss over the deep welts in his leg.

"Keep control of that Kriffing animal- or it'll get spaced!" Jallo threatened.

Lumara sat back against the wall and sighed, "So when are we arriving?" She said it with spectacular ease, as if simply inquiring the ETA of her pilot.

Jallo looked at her in disgust, "I wouldn't sound so callous, if I were you. Do you know what happens to Jabba's slaves? You're young enough!" He sneered in amusement.

"I'm perfectly aware of what you refer to," she nodded.

"Idiot Jedi…" muttered Jallo as he hobbled towards the cockpit.

They landed about half an hour later. Lumara and her cat were shut inside a crate, and were transported with the rest of the spice.

While in the crate, Lumara used the Force to loosen her bonds, and then contorted herself out of them. She spent a little while giving her kitty some TLC, and meditated for some time.

When the transport stopped, she readied herself to leap out and run. It was the nervous zabrak who first peered into the crate. She Force jumped up, gave him a swift kick in the chest, and dashed away around the corner- cat in tow.

The transport had stopped just outside Mos Espa for fuel. She jogged back into the city and ducked into a cantina. She would have to be careful in order to avoid the smugglers; but she figured that at least she'd be prepared this time.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her with a dreadful pang to her stomach. They had her lightsaber! She swore, then caught herself, _'Since when does a Jedi use expletives??? Since now. Forget it!'_

She figured that the smugglers would be wary of Jabba now; having no 'gift' for him to appease his anger. _'They probably haven't left the fuel station yet. If I hurry, I might catch them!'_

She sprinted out of the city again, and was soon back to the station. She heaved a great sigh of relief as she spotted the transport.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smugglers had been notified of the escape by the zabrak several minutes previously.

At first, they had panicked, but when Jallo had remembered his possession of the lightsaber, he became calm.

"Don't worry, she'll be back."

They commed Jabba to inform him that they were luring a Jedi to a local station; and to send some help to capture her. He was very pleased.

Lumara reached the edge of the station and stopped to survey the building for a moment. She could see the three sitting at a table in the café beside the station. Her senses told her something was seriously wrong.

She decided to wait a little longer, and ducked into the middle of a large desert bush. It wasn't long before she noticed speeders and transports parking in the surrounding area. One man went into the café; the rest stayed in their vehicles.

'_They knew I would come.'_

The cat mewed worriedly.

"I know, pussy. But we'll manage, somehow…"

She thought it over carefully. They didn't know she was here yet. If she just walked in and took her saber; they would simply shoot her with another stun gun before she could get to it. If she snuck in and somehow managed to get her weapon; all the people outside would get her when she came out. She sat down on one of the branches and mulled it over. _'They not likely to underestimate me again; they'll all have their blasters trained on me. I won't stand a chance!!! But I need that lightsaber!'_ But then Lumara was suddenly struck by a thought. _'If I wait long enough, Jabba's lackeys will grow tired. They'll think no one is coming, and they'll grow angry at the smugglers. They'll bring him to Jabba. And I can take them while they're separated.'_

She sat for an hour, and the smugglers were growing decidedly uneasy. Another hour; and they were very worried. Lumara saw one of the men approach the smugglers. He seemed angry.

The smugglers were taken outside by the man. Jallo was gesturing wildly with his arms and probably shouting too. The twi'lek was pouting at the man alluringly, in hope he'd take pity on her; while the zabrak simply stared at the floor.

Jabba's man raised a comm to his lips and soon all the vehicles were driving away.

Lumara grinned and quickly slipped out of the bush. The first man had gotten in the transport, and the zabrak and twi'lek were in it with him. Jallo however, was giving the second man some trouble. He was yelling oaths at him when Lumara jumped out, used the Force to pull the lightsaber from his pocket, and instantaneously ignited it to deflect the on coming blaster shots.

Lumara backed away from the enraged criminals, expertly blocking their shots as she did so. As soon as she was out of range; she sprinted back towards Mos Espa. Soon she reached the outskirts, and deliberately got lost in the labyrinth of alleyways in the desert city.

She sat down on a dumpster, and the cat- who had somehow kept up -hopped onto her lap. She stroked it absentmindedly. "Where do we go now, then? I'm a total outcast. The local crime lord has it in for me. All the bounty hunters will be on my trail. And let's not get started on the Empire." Lumara sighed sadly.

The cat mewed forlornly.

"Oh, sweetie. I bet you're hungry, though."

She meowed affirmatively.

"Come on then, we'll find food somewhere." Lumara stood and headed for a cantina.

They arrived and were confronted by the owner, "Hey, that animal isn't allowed in!"

Lumara glanced around hesitantly, and then performed a mind trick. "This cat doesn't count as an animal. There's no problem."

The confused bartender repeated and got back to serving drinks.

Lumara had a look around at the people. It was a seedy place; mostly full of men wanting to watch the twi'lek dancer. She glanced around and settled in the only empty booth; her raised hood obscuring her face.

The table to the right of her was covered in all kinds of food. Before her furry friend got any ideas, she once again glanced around nervously. Everyone around her had their eyes fixed on the twi'lek, so she carefully used the Force to float over a hunk of meat and several slices of bread. Dropping the meat on the floor for the cat, she hungrily ate the bread.

She sat for a while, simply enjoying the warmth; for despite the searing heat of the sun during daytime, after nightfall Tattooine could reach temperatures below freezing.

After a while, the dancer stepped down from the stage, collected a drink from the bartender, and glanced around, looking for somewhere to sit. She looked at the leering patrons, _'Blast, where will I go? Not a chance I'm sitting beside those pervs. That booth'll have to do.'_

Lumara looked up in surprise as the dancer walked towards her secluded booth.

"D'ya mind if I sit here?" she asked.

Lumara shook her head.

"Thanks- I'm on my break." The twi'lek sat down and sipped her drink.

The dancer was short and skinny, with sky blue skin and small red rings on her lekku. She was young looking; Lumara judged her at seventeen or possibly eighteen.

Lumara could feel the dancer glance at her every so often. Finally, she spoke again, "You're not a man, are you?"

"No," Lumara answered shortly.

"I'm Indy."

Lumara looked up again and cautiously lowered her hood, "I'm Lumara."

The twi'lek smiled, "You're not from around here."

"No, I'm- uh… travelling about a bit," answered Lumara evasively.

"I see," Indy raised her eyebrows.

Lumara shrugged, "And you live here in Mos Espa?"

"Yeah. Where are you staying?"

Lumara felt rather embarrassed. "I don't know yet." She looked down.

"Oh. I see. Well, you wouldn't be the only one." Indy shrugged, "The pay here is good enough compared to your average cantina; but it's nowhere near enough to pay rent."

Lumara looked up, "So where do you go?"

Indy smiled, "There's a… place I go to sleep. You're welcome to join me, if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure, it'd be great to have some company!"

"That would be fantastic!" Lumara grinned, "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. My shift's over in another hour, if you want to wait."

"That's great."

The bartender ambled over, "Hey! I don't pay you to sit an' chat, get up there!"

"Ok, I'm coming, sir." Indy stood and strode back to the stage.

The next hour passed slowly for Lumara. She couldn't wait to get the chance to really _rest_- even if it was likely in a derelict building. She spent a lot of the time petting the cat. It seemed practically domesticated- Lumara figured she just knew when she was getting a good deal.

Indy walked back down from the stage- to the annoyance of several customers –and beckoned Lumara behind the bar. She stepped into the storeroom behind and Lumara followed.

"Hang on just a sec," Indy pulled on a pair of trousers, and then fastened a wrap-around jacket. Finally, she collected her cloak and led Lumara out the door. They walked through the streets until Indy stopped outside a battered wooden door. "Here we are; hovel sweet hovel!"

Lumara followed Indy in, to see a derelict but clean room. It appeared to a reception or atrium, with several passages leading off it. Indy strode down one to left, taking them into a larger room, with blankets, clothes and supplies strewn around the place.

"It's kind of a mess," Indy smiled apologetically.

"It's wonderful." Lumara smiled back sincerely.

They sat down on the blankets. And the cat padded over to Indy. "Aww! She is so _cute_!" She scratched the cat behind the ears. "What's her name?"

"I haven't thought of one yet," explained Lumara.

"Where'd you get her?"

"She sort of adopted me. I saved her from a forest fire, and she followed me on my travels."

"A forest fire?" gasped Indy, "When was that?"

Lumara thought for a moment, then was shocked, "My goodness, that was only two and a half days ago!"

Indy raised her eyebrows, "You've been busy."

'_You have no idea.'_

"So why are you here? I assume you're not a dancer by choice?"

Indy laughed, "Not a chance, I'd rather be shovelling bantha droppings. I guess this is my little story. I never knew my father; my mother got pregnant through some one night stand. She was a drunk and died when I was a child. I ended up in a gang of street kids; stealing for a living. Soon, it was time to leave. I ended up having to get a job, and the barman offered, so I accepted. I hate it; having to get up on that stage every night. But it's the only job a twi'lek girl can get."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, by the looks of things, your life hasn't exactly been easy either."

"Not easy, but up until recently, not too bad either."

"Are you going to elaborate on that?" asked Indy.

Lumara paused, "Maybe later."

Indy shrugged. "What are you, like eighteen?"

"About sixteen; maybe fifteen, I'm not sure." Lumara frowned.

"Seriously? You look way older! And what do you mean; you're not sure?"

"I don't know when my life day is," Lumara explained.

"Oh. Are you an orphan too?"

"I might be; I was separated from my parents at a young age."

"How come?"

'_Should I tell her? Maybe it's best not to. Too many people know I'm here already.'_

The dancer seemed to notice her uneasiness. "It's Ok; you don't have to say if you don't want to."

"Thanks."

"I don't know about you, but I'm pooped. This is my bed," she gestured to pile of rough blankets, "That can be yours." She pointed out another.

"Thanks again," Lumara removed her boots and cloak, and then climbed under the blanket.

"No problem. G'night."

"Good night."

Lumara fell asleep, her cat curled up peacefully beside her.

_Lumara panted; sweat streaming down her face as she sparred. Her opponent was fellow Padawan; Justo Hirrin. She blocked another strike and swung her saber to his left, trying unsuccessfully to disarm him. _

"_C'mon Lulu, surrender gracefully!" Justo grinned through gritted teeth._

"_Not a chance; and will you stop calling me that!!" Lumara parried his strike and attempted to end the spar again._

"_C'mon, it's my turn to win!"_

"_I don't think so!" Lumara doubled her efforts, and pushed him back a little, but soon he gained his lost ground._

_Masters Tamek and Finah watched from the sidelines. "They're very competitive," remarked Master Finah._

_Master Tamek shrugged and smiled, "Well, that's to be expected at their age."_

"_Any word on your mission?"_

"_Well, I've informed the council that I think Lumara is ready; and they said that they'll probably put us with another Master/Padawan team."_

"_Well that could work well," the other Jedi replied, "I've also recommended that Justo be given his first mission too."_

"_Good. It'll be easier for them if they're familiar with something at least."_

_Meanwhile, Lumara was on the verge of losing, but she managed to flip past his attack and disarmed him. She grinned, panting, and then deactivated her saber._

"_Alright, so you win this time! There's always tomorrow!" Justo grinned._

_The two exhausted but happy Padawans grabbed a towel and headed for their masters._

_Master Tamek smiled warmly, "We some exciting news for you two."_

**You liked that; did you? Reviews? Please? There will be more on this mysterious Justo… Rest assured, there will be more.**

**:D Another chapter up on Thursday!**


	8. Chapter VIII

**I apologise so dearly; I usually keep my promises! But the work just piled up, and I had absolutely no time!! Forgive me???**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler, but hopefully it's enjoyable anyway?**

**Okie doke: I don't own, Georgie does.**

**Chapter VIII.**

Lumara woke from the dream feeing happy and proud; but when she remembered where she was and what had happened, silent tears began to run down her cheeks. She hastily brushed them away and looked around.

Indy was already up, and Lumara could hear her in a nearby room. Pulling her boots on, she got up and headed in the direction of the sound. She found Indy sitting in a makeshift kitchen, toasting bread over a camp-stove type appliance.

"Good morning!" she said smiled, and then frowned, "You've been crying."

"I can't help it," shrugged Lumara.

Indy didn't quite know what to make of her response, but continued brightly nonetheless. "I've made some toast for us, and gotten Cutie-No-Name some milk and meat.

Lumara smiled, "You didn't have to go to that trouble." She was feeling quite guilty by now; this wonderful girl- not much older than herself –had taken her in, provided her with food, and she was repaying her kindness by keeping a thousand secrets.

"Oh, but I did!" Indy smiled. She handed Lumara the slightly charred bread, and sat down on the floor with her own slice. "So, what you doing round here?"

"I- uh… I got into some trouble."

"With who?"

"A couple organisations, actually." _'I owe it to her to tell her who's after me anyway.'_ "The Empire and Jabba I suppose."

"Wow. That's like everyone."

"I know."

"I don't mind," she shrugged. "Only good people get in trouble with Jabba, and I ain't no friend of the Empire either."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So where d'you come from?" she mumbled through a mouthful of crumbs.

"Coruscant, I guess," Lumara answered.

"You guess? I'm sorry, but this is kinda weird; you don't know much about yourself!" Indy raised her eyebrows.

Lumara sighed. _'I can trust her.'_ "When I was taken in by the Jedi; I dropped all remnants of my former life. I was only a baby when I left my home."

Indy's mouth fell open as she dropped her toast. "Are you serious?"

Lumara nodded, looking down.

Suddenly, she was enveloped in an enormous hug, Lumara was quite taken aback. She hugged back in surprise; then after a long, slightly awkward but very warm embrace, Indy pulled away.

Indy looked slightly embarrassed, but didn't seem to mind, "I'm pretty impulsive! Though I have a feeling you needed a hug." She smiled.

Lumara smiled back, "I did."

"But how did you end up here?"

Lumara swallowed, "I- uh had information Darth Vader wanted. When he attacked the Temple, he knocked me out and had me captured. When I woke, I was in prison. It was another month or so before he came for me…" She paused, "Afterwards, I made my escape into the forest. The troopers then started a forest fire- that's when I met my kitty –but I escaped and made it to another city. Discovering that Vader had locked down the spaceport and had everyone in the city hunting for me; I stowed away with spice smugglers headed here. They discovered me, and were going to give me to Jabba, but I escaped again and made into the cantina where I met you." It all came out in a rush of mixed up words, and she was left slightly breathless.

Indy sat speechless. "Wow." Was all she could say, "I'd say you _really_ needed that hug."

Lumara smiled a little.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I hope to join the Rebellion. I can really make a difference there."

"The Rebellion?" Indy asked.

"Those opposing Palpatine's dictatorship," Lumara explained, "If only I could find a contact to get me in!"

"I like the sound of that!" Indy agreed, "I'd much rather be fighting for the people here than dancing in a sleazy cantina. So if you find this contact; d'you mind if I tag along?"

"Are you serious?"

Indy grinned, "Of course I'm serious! I'd love to join you!"

Lumara grinned back, "That's- that's fantastic!"

"So what's with this contact thing?" Indy quizzed.

"Because the Rebellion obviously has to be very secret, the only way to get in is by either knowing or meeting someone in their organisation."

"Oh. But how do we find somebody?"

"I'm not sure. My… former companion said that they wanted to have at least one in all the major sectors. But I don't know if they'll have one here yet."

"Your former companion?" Indy raised her eyebrows.

"She was a friend of a member of The Delegation of 2000. It was a group of Senators who wished for Palpatine to hand back powers to the Senate." Lumara explained awkwardly.

"Oh."

"I don't know how we'll find someone. I guess we'll have to get lucky."

"Alright then. I don't have to be back to the cantina until sunset, so we'll have plenty of time to do whatever."

Lumara smiled, "That's good to know."

"I'm going to go and get dressed." Indy stood.

"Ok, thank you again for being so kind."

"No probs. See you in a minute." Indy walked down the hall.

Lumara sat back against the wall, absentmindedly petting the cat. _'I have been so lucky to meet someone like Indy. She seems so understanding, and despite her background; she's willing to as much good as any Jedi. I wonder how we'll find a contact, though. Maybe I'll just get lucky again; or not.'_

Presently, she stood up and explored the building a little. She noticed a mirror lying on the floor in a dusty office, and picked it up. Lumara had never been particularly concerned with her appearance so long as she was neat and tidy; but her reflection shocked her deeply. She barely recognised the filthy face that stared back at her. _'It's a wonder Indy didn't run when I lowered my hood.'_ Her face was gaunt and thin with her wide eyes staring out at her from deep sockets. Large black rings around her eyes were clearly visible even under the thick layer of grime over her features. And her skin had lined as if she had aged twenty years; showing the affect stress, worry, insomnia and neglect had had on her. She blinked back at the strange face, and then quickly turned away.

Making her way back to the bedroom, she met Indy coming down the hall, "Oh, if you want, I have a cloth and things in the bathroom across the hall; but don't use too much water."

"Thanks," Lumara smiled. She headed down into a small, dimly lighted room with a small tub of water. She dabbed one of the rough cloths in the water slightly, only just dampening it, and proceeded to try and rub the dirt off her face. _'Fighting the Separatists was never this hard…'_ Finally, she was moderately satisfied with her appearance, and headed back to the living room.

"Wow; your face is at least three shades lighter!" joked the twi'lek.

Lumara grinned, "I barely realised how much I missed feeling clean."

"Yeah, that was one thing that made me want to quit the street life. When I was a kid, I didn't care; I liked the dirt! But as soon as I hit my teens, I couldn't stand it!"

Lumara nodded, "I used to hate getting baths. The Masters would have to fight to get me in." Her eyes misted over momentarily, then she smiled, "I like to remember; it's just… sad."

Indy nodded, her face falling, "I once met a Jedi."

Lumara looked up, "Really? Who?"

"I can't remember his name. He was human, and very tall; with such an air of confidence, and authority, and calm. Not realising who he was at first, I tried to pick his pocket when he was walking down an alleyway. Obviously, I was caught. I thought I was really in for it; but he just caught me by the wrist and spoke to me. He said that didn't I know it was wrong to steal? I told him that it was the only way someone like me could survive on Tattooine, and I'd never steal from someone who really needed the money or goods anyway. He said how did I know they didn't need it? I wasn't sure; I said I could tell from looking at the clothes they wore, and their expressions. He was very kind, but made me feel so bad about what I was doing. He told me that surely I was old enough to get a job. I said I didn't know how; and who would hire me anyway? Then he just smiled, and walked away. I didn't know what to make of it. I suppose I felt cheated; I thought he was going to help me. But he came back and told me I had a job at a trader's. I was overjoyed. I never saw him again, but if I hadn't met him, I'd probably be nowhere near as well off as I am now."

Lumara smiled, "I could have met him, I don't know. But what happened to your job?" she asked quizzically.

Indy frowned, "It was fine for about a year and a half, but the owner got into trouble with Jabba. He owed him money, and I was forced to scarper."

"Jabba should be stopped." Lumara frowned, "I often wonder why the Jedi never did anything about him."

"Easier said than done. Jabba is practically the biggest crime-lord in the Galaxy; he has forces everywhere. And anyway; crime is like the economy here. You're talking about a massive power vacuum."

"Well if I get the chance, I'll lend Tattooine a helping hand," vowed Lumara.

Indy smiled widely, "You're pretty unbelievable; after all the Galaxy has thrown at you, you still want to help above all else."

"Well look at yourself; you didn't come from the easiest of circumstances, and yet you're a vibrant, kind and generous person; _and_ you want to do good."

Indy rolled her eyes, "You make me sound like a super-hero or something!"

"When you think about it; we're all super-heroes. It's the only way we survive." Lumara replied softly.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Indy grew cheerful again, "So, how's about thinking up a name for your kitty?"

"Sounds like fun, now where is she?" They called for her, but she stayed wherever she was. "Oh well, guess we can just do it without her." Lumara shrugged. She had barely finished her sentence when the cat trotted in and plonked down in the middle of the floor. Lumara rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think she's on a personal mission to annoy me."

Indy grinned. "Have you tried Ginger?"

"Apparently she thinks she's above it."

"Ah; I think she should have a proper name; she might as well be sentient the way she carries on!"

"Yes, she definitely is a smart pussy cat! I'm not sure," Lumara reached down and scratched the unnamed cat behind the ears.

"How about a name that means something? Like intelligent; or cute?"

"Of all the translations I know of those; nothing seems right." Lumara frowned, "I think it should _mean_ something- if you know what I mean."

"I think so," Indy grinned.

Lumara thought for a moment, and then her face softened. "I know what I want to call her."

"What?"

"Ella." The word came out slightly hoarse.

"What does that mean?" Indy frowned.

"It was my master's name."

"Oh." Indy was lost for words. _'What do you say to that?'_

Then Lumara looked down the cat, "Is Ella Ok for you?"

Ella purred and rubbed up against Lumara's legs.

Lumara smiled a little, "Well; that's it then."

Indy rose, "I need to go buy some food. You coming?"

"Yes," Lumara stood with her.

They made their way through Mos Espa- Ella following of course –to the market. Indy immediately headed to the stall of an old man.

"Good afternoon, Huros," Indy smiled.

"Good afternoon, my dear. And who's your lovely friend?"

Huros was old and wrinkled, with a weather-beaten, kindly face and more hair coming out of his ears than his head. He sat behind a small stall filled with fruit and vegetables, and despite his old age seemed quite spry.

"I'm Lumara Kinstike, pleased to meet you."

Huros smiled, "Oh, and she has manners too, very rare among these parts!"

Lumara smiled embarrassedly.

Indy just rolled her eyes, "Any luck?"

"Well, one new trader in town, but he doesn't look like he's well off enough to afford help."

"Ok, thanks."

"Not a problem; hows about some specially imported shuura fruit? Half price for my favourite twi'lek!"

"Thanks, I'll take a bag of six."

Huros lifted some fruit into a paper bag, and Indy handed over the credits. They bade each other farewell, and Indy set off through the crowded market square.

"I met Huros a few months ago; a group of kids was trying to steal his goods, so I gave him a hand. When he asked if there was anything he could do for me; I asked if he'd keep an eye out for any jobs."

Lumara nodded, "He seems nice."

"He is; oh- hang on, I need to stop here…"

Lumara and Indy went through the market for some time. Indy had a good knowledge of the best and cheapest stalls, but it sent them on a search right around the square.

They went back to the building, and presently Indy went back to work in the cantina, leaving Lumara to her own devices.

After meditating for a while, having dinner and feeding Ella, she thought it best to try and catch up on her weeks of lost sleep. So she lay on her bed of sorts and willed sleep to claim her. It was, however, a good while before she drifted of into rest.

_Lumara saw a planet. It was teeming with life. It grew in size at an alarming rate; as if she were hurtling towards it through space. She came closer and closer, until she was in a city. People walked past her; talking, laughing, frowning, smiling, crying; while taking no notice of her. _

_The city was beautiful, the buildings sculpted and smooth; the streets clean and filled with flowers and trees. Fountains bubbled gently in courtyards of rose pink stone, and children played in gardens overflowing with exotic flora._

_She continued to float steadily towards a large palace. She passed straight through the walls until she was in a large, richly furnished chamber. A man sat at a desk in the centre of the room, resting his head in his hands. She came closer towards him, and without thinking at all; she delved into his head._

_She saw fighters spinning and turning through the air, pirouetting to avoid others. They zoomed through magnificent cloud, and towards the crimson horizon. Lumara looked down and saw lush forest beneath her, covering the untouched terrain as far as the eye could see. Soon they swooped downwards and headed for a small base amongst the trees. She was entering the building, going through endless corridors and chambers, until she reached a larger room. Unknown people convened there, and they ignored Lumara's ghostly presence once again. She barely had time to register their faces before she was lifted up above the base and through the rose clouds. She lifted higher and higher, through space… _

Lumara opened her eyes.

**Hmm… I wonder who that was…**

**Reviews??? I know you're there, but you're not reviewing (apart from the ever fantastic Ann!)**

**Until Monday (hopefully!)…**


	9. Chapter IX

**Here we are; and it's a very interesting one too… Hmm…**

**No, I don't own Star Wars… Shatter my dreams why don't you!**

**Chapter IX**

Indy returned home tired and irritated. She was really sick of working at the Cantina, but unless Lumara had some sort of breakthrough; she would be doing it for a while yet.

She let herself in, and then made her way to the bedroom. She expected to find Lumara asleep; but she was sitting up on her pile of blankets.

"Hello," she grinned.

"Hi," replied Indy, "I thought you'd be asleep." She dumped her bag.

"I was. But I had a vision." Lumara's eyes shone.

Indy looked slightly unsure. "A vision?"

"I don't think I've ever had one before, but I'm certain this one was true. I think I know how we can find the rebellion!"

Indy sat down, her face brightening, "Really?"

"I saw a man who knows where they are. I know him… I'm just not sure who he is."

Indy raised an eyebrow, "Well what did he look like?"

"I couldn't see his face properly," the younger girl explained, "But he had brown hair, and he was in a palace."

"A palace? You're kidding!"

"No, he must be a servant or a friend of royalty; maybe he _is_ royalty. We need to figure out who he is, though."

Indy thought for a moment. "If he is high ranking, I'm willing to bet Huros will know all about him."

"Oh?"

"He's very interested in politics. He's always talking about this system or that and how their policies are outrageous."

"So we can ask him tomorrow?" Lumara asked hopefully.

"Sure."

They settled down to sleep, and drifted off into dreams once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara woke to an odd tickling sensation on her cheek. She forced an eyelid open and took in the furry visage licking her face. _'Well, I've been woken up worse ways…'_ She sat up and petted Ella, "Alright, I'll get you breakfast now."

Lumara padded to the kitchen and fished out a little meat from the fridge, hoping Indy wasn't intending to use it for something else. Ella nearly tripped her up, rushing to gulp down the food. "Am I imagining things, or are you getting bigger?" Lumara shook her head and sat down to make breakfast for herself and Indy, who was still asleep.

After successfully burning the toast, she walked into the bedroom and presented the charred bread to Indy.

"Sorry, I never was much of a cook," she smiled apologetically.

Indy shrugged, "I don't mind."

They ate in anticipation-filled silence, and soon were ready to leave for the market.

Indy strode up to Huros and greeted him.

"Good morning ladies, why back so soon?" he smiled.

"Well, we were wondering if you could help us," Lumara explained, "We wanted to know if you knew who this person was: he was in a palace, and he was fairly young with brown hair and a worried demeanour."

Huros raised an eyebrow, "That's an odd question."

"It is," agreed Indy.

"Do you know anything else that could narrow it down a little?" Huros scratched his head.

Lumara took a sidelong glance at her new friend, who nodded, "He has Rebellion connections."

Huros grinned, "Good on ya' girls, I'd do the same if I were ten years younger! Sounds like either Jarrack Thantos, a Nubian governor, or Bail Organa, Prince consort of Alderaan."

Lumara smiled, "Thank you for your help."

"Any friend of Indy's is a friend of mine," the old man declared with a wink, "Good luck, girls. I'll miss ya' Indy, thanks again; wish I could've repaid ya'."

Indy shook her head, "You just did, thank you. Good bye."

They departed and headed back home.

"The planet didn't look like Naboo, but it could have been Alderaan I suppose. I'd need to see Prince Organa to know for sure, though."

Indy nodded, "But how do we get a holo of him?"

"I'm not sure."

They reached the building that Indy had adopted as home, and sat down in the living area; both lost in their thoughts. Suddenly Indy brightened and looked up. "I can call in a favour and get us access to a holonet console."

"Really? I thought that virtually no one had them here." Lumara frowned.

"A wealthy landowner owes me one for tipping her off about a shady business man who would have stolen her money."

Lumara tipped her head on one side and smiled, "Are you sure you're not the Jedi here? You seem to have helped a lot of people."

Indy gave a small smile, "I just help where I can; I think that if I can do a little for people, they might try to do things for others again. Mos Espa's a rough place; it could do with a little improvement!"

"That's as good a motto as any." Lumara smiled warmly, "So when can we see her?"

"Right now if you want."

They walked a long way into the richer district of Mos Espa. The people there gave them strange looks, _'You don't belong here.'_ Finally they reached a large house with an elaborate stone-work exterior. Indy pressed the call button and waited.

After a short while, a voice was heard on the other end, "Margo residence, how may I help you?"

"This is Indy Spranten, looking to speak with Mrs. Idedon."

There was a brief pause, and the door opened to reveal a girl of about sixteen. She silently led them into an expensive looking parlour, where a middle-aged woman sat. She stood to greet them.

"Good afternoon, I didn't expect to see you again, Miss Spranten." She spoke in a slightly condescending manner, and kept darting glances at their dusty clothing and less-than-clean faces. She wore a long white dress that didn't quite hide her rotund figure, and her face was overly made up and carried a sour expression.

"Good afternoon, thank you for welcoming us in." Indy sounded polite, but Lumara sensed that she was fairly annoyed with the woman's snootiness. "This is my friend, Lumara Kinstike. If you remember, you once said that you would be there if ever I needed a favour?"

Mrs. Idedon seemed to consider denying it for a moment, and then gave a curt nod.

"We were wondering if you would be so kind as to allow us a short while on your holonet console." Lumara cut in politely before Indy lost her short temper.

The woman's cheeks pinched and her lips pursed slightly. "And what might you want to use it for?"

"For research, madam. I was interested in a certain political figure, and wished to know more about him." Lumara smiled innocently.

"Very well," she waved a hand dismissively, "Girl, take them to the holonet console, stay with them and show them out."

The girl nodded demurely and curtsied before leading them to a small room, decorated by holo-portraits and upholstered and furnished richly. Lumara and Indy sat down and switched on the console.

After a moment's searching, they found a holo of Bail Organa. Lumara could barely contain her glee, "That's him!" she hissed.

Indy's face brightened considerably. "Ok, let's get out of here."

They practically skipped back home and began to plan how they would get to Alderaan.

"I probably have enough money to get us there," mused Indy.

"Are you sure? I feel bad about you having to deal with everything financial." Lumara bit her lip.

"I'm sure I'm sure, I won't need it when we get there anyway," Indy nodded profusely, her lekku swinging comically as she did so.

Lumara grinned, "Well at least we're a little closer to getting there."

Indy nodded, "But how will we get into the palace?"

"I suppose he'd let me in if he knew I was a Jedi, but we can hardly just stroll up to the palace and say, 'Hi, I'm a Jedi outlaw here to see the secret rebel; Bail Organa.'"

Indy smiled, "I suppose we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

Lumara nodded, and they began to plan what they'd need to bring.

In the morning, they went to the spaceport to find a ship.

Indy strode confidently up to an official-looking man, putting on a rough accent as she did so. "Good mornin', we're lookin' for passage ta' Alderaan."

He nodded and consulted his datapad, "Well, there's one freighter going that direction in bay nine, and another that hasn't yet confirmed it's destination yet in bay twenty-two."

"Ta." Indy walked off with Lumara.

Lumara giggled _'Do I giggle?'_, "What was that about?"

"Oh," Indy smiled. "Well, the spacers see a young, naïve girl; ripe for scamming, so it's helpful to look streetwise."

Lumara grinned, "I'll try to be menacing."

Indy chuckled, "Hutt help the poor fool who crosses Lumara Kinstike while she's being 'menacing'!"

Lumara smiled as they reached bay nine. They saw a slightly beaten up Corellian freighter, with a man reaching into an open engine.

"That should do it…" he muttered, tweaking something in his vessel. He didn't notice the girls standing behind him.

Lumara cleared her throat.

He looked up, "Oh, hi there, ladies. What might I do you for?"

Lumara ignored his silly grin and smiled politely, "The official told us you were headed in the direction of Alderaan."

He leaned against the ship, adopting a more business-like stance. "That sector, yes. Why?"

"We wanted passage to Alderaan." Indy explained.

He twisted his mouth, "Well, I suppose that depends how much you're payin'."

Indy presented what she thought to be a very reasonable offer, but the pilot wasn't buying it. "Hey, I need to make a living here!"

They had a small argument as to whether or not they should pay extra fare for Ella, but they eventually came to an agreement, and arranged to meet in several hours time. The man had introduced himself as Jonash Solo, an 'honest Corellian pilot'. Lumara sensed he was keeping something from them, but it didn't seem to be anything dangerous.

After collecting a minimum amount of baggage, they headed back to the ship. Jonash was inside, so they let themselves in.

"Captain Solo?" Lumara peered around the vessel.

"Just a minute, hon'," his voice came from another room at the back of the ship.

"Hon?" Lumara snorted quietly to Indy, "Who does he think he's talking to?" Indy grinned.

Jonash stepped through a door awkwardly. "Uh, we'll be underway shortly; I just need to sort something out."

"Right." Indy nodded evenly.

He led them to the main cabin, where they sat and he swiftly headed back to the bowels of the ship.

"Ok, what is he up to?" Indy frowned.

"I'm not-" Lumara started, and then was cut off by a high-pitched squeal.

"Naw!!!!"

Lumara and Indy glanced at each other, then simultaneously rose and headed in the direction of the noise.

They entered a small room, to see Jonash leaning over something. "Now c'mon, it's nap time now." He looked up embarrassedly.

"Any reason why you didn't tell us?" Indy referred to the grumpy two year old in the crib.

"Uh… I've learned in the past it sort of puts people off," he scratched his head.

Indy rolled her eyes, "Well we don't care!"

Lumara smiled down at the now silent little boy, "What's his name?"

Jonash straightened a little, "Han Solo," he said proudly.

"He's lovely!" she cooed.

Jonash looked very out of place, "Uh- so you ladies are alright with this?"

"Of course," Lumara nodded, then bent down by the crib, Han frowned a little, "Hello there, little guy. I'm Lumara, and this is Indy. Daddy's taking us on his ship for a while; is that Ok?"

He nodded slightly, unsure about this strange woman.

"It's all right, little man." Jonash picked him up, "I don't think you'll be getting to sleep anytime soon, though. C'mon, I'll let you sit beside daddy in the cockpit!"

Han brightened immediately, and gave a toothy grin.

Lumara and Indy followed them out, and sat down in the cabin. Jonash called out from the cockpit, "Buckle up ladies!"

Soon they were in hyperspace, and Jonash and little Han came into the cabin. Han sat down in the corner and started to play with a toy spaceship, while Jonash sat down opposite Indy and Lumara.

"You're pretty young to be travelling so far on your own," he commented.

Lumara shrugged, "I assure you; we can take care of ourselves."

Jonash nodded, "I'm sure you can, it's a necessity in these parts. So why're goin' to Alderaan, anyways?"

"We're looking to meet up with someone."

"Oh? Who?" Captain Solo leaned forward a little.

Lumara paused, "Bail Organa."

Jonash frowned amusedly, "_The_ Bail Organa? You have about as much chance of that as you do comin' out of that forest fire a couple days ago alive."

Lumara nearly grinned, "Been there, done that, got the wildcat."

Jonash shook his head, "Yeah right."

Indy smiled and indicated Lumara with her elbow, "You wouldn't believe her, I mean it; crazy!"

Lumara rolled her eyes. "This is coming from the pole dancing saint?"

Indy scoffed, "Not by choice!"

Jonash frowned in disbelief, "You two…"

They just smiled.

"So how did you end up here?" Lumara addressed him.

"All I have is this ship and Han; so I became a pilot. Not to mention, of course; that I am the best pilot in the Galaxy! Do you know how fast I made the-" He was cut off by his son.

Han toddled over, "Daddy, I'm hungwy!"

Captain Solo sighed, "Alright, hang on and I'll fix something up." He stood and headed for the small kitchen.

Han looked about a little worriedly now that his father's reassuring presence had left.

Lumara smiled gently at him, and he smiled uncertainly back. Then he spotted Ella curled up on a chair. He walked over to her, grinning, then looked up at Lumara. "Pussy cat?"

"Yes, Han, that's a nice pussy cat!" Lumara nodded, then scootched up a little closer.

Han reached out a hand and began to stroke her carefully, she purred in response. He grinned up at Lumara.

"Yes, there's a good boy; gently, gently now. Do you hear that? That's her purring, it means she likes it."

Han smiled, showing the absence of several teeth yet to come. "Pussy cat niiiiiiiice!"

"Yes, her name's Ella." Lumara smiled.

Jonash walked in, "Oh, I thought he'd see the cat soon. He loves animals; don't ya', little man?"

Han grinned up at his father, "Purring; she's niiiiiiiice pussy cat!"

Jonash smiled down at his adorable son, "Yes, now would you like some dinner?"

Han jumped up and down, shocking Ella, "Din-dins!!!!"

They headed into another room, and Jonash lifted Han into a highchair. "Here comes the spaceship!" He directed some orange mash into the laughing boy's mouth.

Han then spent a long time telling Lumara about his toy spaceship, "And then you- you can fly!!"

Lumara smiled and played with Han for a while, and then Jonash put him down for the night.

The three adults sat down to dinner. "This is very good," Lumara indicated the food.

"Thanks, it's a Corellian speciality."

Indy looked at it in a new, suspicious light.

They finished and sat down in the main cabin again. "So, do you ladies play pazaak?" Jonash inquired.

"Sometimes," said Indy.

"I don't know how," admitted Lumara.

"Well, it's never too late to learn a life-skill like pazaak."

Indy rolled her eyes, "I'll play so long as the stakes are low."

"Aw, but that takes all the fun out of it!" Jonash protested.

"Well I don't have any money, so I can't gamble anyway." Lumara stated.

"All right then," Captain Solo gave a mock sigh, and took a deck from his pocket.

After giving Lumara a brief explanation of the rules, Jonash dealt them each a hand.

Indy took one glance at her hand and frowned, "Alright; I'm dealing."

Jonash's eyes widened innocently, "Are you suggesting I would cheat?"

"Yes," Indy replied dryly.

Next turn, the odds were significantly better for the girls.

Lumara won three rounds, and was delighted.

"Beginner's luck," Jonash grumbled.

After a few more rounds, all but one of which Lumara won, they turned in for the night.

Lumara fell into a peaceful sleep beside Indy, and once again, she dreamed of the past.

_They had been hiking through the woods for four days now. And during that time; it had done nothing but rain. They were meant to be scouting for signs of a separatist outpost, but had seen no signs of anything suspicious._

_Lumara woke with a groan. As usual, she was damp to say the least. _'This is a total waste of time!'

"_Be mindful of your thoughts, young Padawan," the voice of her Master came from outside the tent, "Nothing is a waste of time if you learn something from it."_

"_Yes, master." Lumara exited to see both her and Justo's masters sitting cross legged amongst the dense, dripping foliage._

"_Come; join us in meditation." Master Tamek patted the space beside her, her eyes still closed._

"_Yes, master." Lumara sat down and dutifully did her morning meditation._

_It wasn't long before Justo stumbled out of his tent, rubbing his eyes slightly. His master also asked him to meditate with them. Lumara opened one eye, and saw him come and sit down beside her._

_Lumara wasn't very keen on meditation, but usually had no trouble in slipping into a trance. This particular morning, however, she was finding it difficult to concentrate. Maybe it was the constant drip-drip of rain drops coming through the trees, or the unpleasant sensation of water slowly creeping up her robes. Maybe it was the nagging ache of the leg she'd banged yesterday, and was currently sitting on. She didn't know, but it frustrated her further, making it even harder to relax._

_At last, the masters deemed the session over, and they ate their meagre breakfast._

_Soon they were hiking again, heavy packs strapped to their backs. It was mid morning when Lumara nearly fell into a deep pit._

"_Ah!" she teetered on the edge, her backpack threatening to tip her over._

_But Justo grabbed her firmly by the arm. "Watch it, Lulu, that thing looks pretty deep."_

_She righted herself and smiled at him, "Thanks."_

"_Be careful, Padawan. Keep yourself open to the Force, and you will sense all threats." Master Tamek looked back at Lumara. _

"_Yes, master." Lumara replied slightly embarrassedly._

_The masters exchanged a Look._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Later that night, they spoke in hushed voices together, out of earshot of the Padawans._

"_Well, it was a long time coming," admitted Master Tamek, "It's only natural they would fall for each other at some point."_

_Master Finah nodded, "Yes, it's all part of growing up. I had a similar experience at their age. I think most go through that stage."_

"_So did I; it's natural."_

_Master Finah grinned a little, "So, who was the lucky guy?"_

_Master Tamek chuckled quietly, "Mind your own!"_

_Master Finah smiled, "Oh, embarrassed, are we?"_

"_Maybe if you told me who you liked…" Master Tamek teased._

"_Alright then," Master Finah shrugged to his companion's surprise, "Well, it was a someone in my lightsaber class; amazing girl by the name of Ella…"_

_Master Tamek elbowed him in the ribs, "Very funny!"_

"_No, seriously."_

_Lumara giggled as she used her recently acquired skill of far-listening with the Force to snoop on her master's conversation. _'How ridiculous; Justo is a total nerfherder! Although, it's definitely interesting to hear about Master Finah's former affections!'

_She jumped as Justo sat down beside her. "Oh! You startled me!" she smiled._

"_Sorry, what were you doing?" he asked curiously._

"_Nothing."_

"_Yeah, right. You've got your guilty face on!" He grinned._

"_I do not!" Lumara bit her lip in a furious attempt to stop grinning._

"_Ah, Lulu, when will you ever learn that you can keep nothing from me?" Justo lay on his side beside Lumara._

"_And when will you learn that my name is Lumara?" she smiled back, "Well, to be honest, I was spying on the masters."_

_Justo widened his eyes, "Bad girl, Lulu!" He tapped her on the nose._

_She smiled, "Like you wouldn't have too!"_

"_Who said I wasn't?"_

_Lumara blushed slightly, so he'd heard the conversation about their 'relationship'._

_He waggled his eyebrows, "So, I suppose it was obvious from the start. Poor girl; you didn't stand a chance, what with my stunning good looks and charm!" He tossed his head._

_Lumara rolled her eyes, "Oh yes!"_

"_Then again, neither did I; beautiful girl like you."_

_The other Padawan paused. If there was jest in what he said, she couldn't hear it. Lumara gazed into his eyes, mere inches away; and found herself lost for words._

**Aw!!!! Lumara has a friend…**

**Yes, I know Han would be something like ten at this point, but could I resist? No. So he's got a little part too. And he won't be the last to make a slightly startling canon appearance, oh no. Teasing… I'm in an incredibly good mood tonight!! (Not that I'm a grouchy person, I'm just especially :) right now!)**

**Ah, reviews! The joy of reviews…**


	10. Chapter X

**Hello! We shall verge on the AU once more, this chapter! I hope you like it; it took me a while to get it just right!**

**Chapter Ten; we made it!**

**Own Star Wars I do not.**

**Chapter X.**

Lumara woke blushing. _'This is becoming a regular occurrence… Though I'll take those dreams over the ones about Vader any day…'_ She gave a melancholy sigh before getting up and heading for the cabin.

She found Jonash with Han on his lap, attempting to get him to drink his milk. Han was far more interested in Ella.

Jonash looked up, "Good mornin'."

"Good morning," Lumara replied, "So when do you think we'll arrive?"

"Sometime tonight, probably about midnight Tattooine time? It'll be roughly six in the morning on Alderaan though, so we'll just have to turn in a little early this evening."

"I'll go and wake up Indy." Lumara went and gently shook her friend. "Indy, wake up!"

She grumbled and turned over.

"Come on, you'll regret it later if you don't get up now," Lumara increased her pressure on Indy's arm slightly.

"Fine, I'm coming, just a second…" Indy mumbled into the pillow.

Lumara paused, and swiftly realised that Indy was just falling back to sleep, so she pulled the covers off.

"No!!!" Indy whinged like a little girl and kicked her legs.

Lumara giggled, "Come on, we'll be arriving six hours behind time tonight, so you'll thank me for getting you up now so you can sleep before we arrive."

"Fine," Indy grumbled. She composed herself, and they went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

After their meal, Captain Solo went to check on their position, Lumara sat down to play with Han and Indy watched, petting Ella.

"Han's lovely," she said, "But I'd lose my sanity from hearing about his new toy freighter that many times."

Lumara smiled from her position beside Han on the rug, "I love kids; I was sometimes assigned as a helper in the crèche." Her face fell slightly.

"Why you sad, 'Mara?" Han looked up with his innocent eyes.

"I'm fine, now where did your little man go? I think Ella might have taken it to play with!" Lumara smiled again.

"Bad pussy!" giggled Han.

Captain Solo strode in, "We're right on course, ladies; with an ETA of eleven tonight." He looked down at Lumara on the carpet, "It's nice of you to play with Han."

"I like to," she said simply.

He smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed quickly. It was about four in the afternoon, and the passengers were sitting in the cabin talking. Just then, a beeping noise came from the cockpit.

Jonash frowned, "Sounds like we're being hailed, that's odd." He got up and headed for the cockpit, Lumara following.

He answered the hail, "This is Captain Solo of the _Millennium Falcon_."

"Roger that, this is an Imperial patrol, performing a random check. State where you came from, your destination, your cargo and/or your passengers."

Lumara blanched, she waved her arms desperately at Jonash, "No, I'm not here!" she hissed.

He frowned, and then answered, "We're coming from Mos Espa, Tattooine, and we're headed for Alderaan. No cargo, just my son, myself, a cat and one passenger."

"State the name of your passenger," the voice on the other commanded.

"Indy Spranten."

There was a pause, "We detect five life forms on ship; we're coming aboard."

Jonash swore, he looked at Lumara accusingly, "Who in Sith Hell are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

He ignored her and sprinted into the cabin, "We're going to be having Imperial company pretty shortly."

Indy's eyes widened in fear, "What?"

"Whoever your friend is, she's just got us into big trouble!" Captain Solo glared. They heard a clunking noise. "Do you hear that? That's them boarding! Do you know how much trouble I could get into for this? What about Han? Huh?" Jonash was shouting now.

Lumara emerged from the cockpit, stricken. They heard the unmistakable clink of soldiers marching through to the cabin.

The leader indicated Lumara, "Hands up, you're under arrest for treason."

Lumara turned slowly to Indy, and spoke calmly, "Please cover Han's eyes." Indy nodded fearfully. Lumara then whipped out her lightsaber and swiftly dealt with the troopers.

She dragged the bodies back onto their ship and sealed off the airlock.

She then made her way back to the cabin with a heavy heart. She was met with a blaster in her face. "I want you off my ship; now." Captain Solo ordered through gritted teeth.

Indy sat beside Han, who was crying, "Please, just take us to Alderaan; you'll never have to see us again!"

"I don't care, space yourselves if you want; just get outta here!" He shouted.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Lumara backed away.

"Yeah sweetheart and I didn't mean to pick up a Jedi; but there you go!"

"Please, take us to Alderaan?" Lumara pleaded.

"I have a little more money…" Indy suggested desperately.

Captain Solo sighed and lowered his blaster. "Keep it. I'll take you to Alderaan, but any more trouble and you're gone! Ya' hear?"

Lumara nodded, "Of course, thank you."

Jonash headed back into the cockpit. Han began to calm down slightly, and petted Ella a little. Indy drew Lumara to one side.

"Lumara I…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm even sorrier I had to do it," she said very quietly.

"I know," Indy sighed, "I just… It's not right!"

Lumara nodded sadly, "I know, but it had to be done."

Indy shook her head, "I don't mean that; I mean… I mean a teenager being able to _kill_. I mean children being taught how do use deadly weapons. I mean you; a sixteen year old girl, having the abilities drummed into you to take the life from several full grown men without batting an eyelid!"

Lumara was left speechless. She had been told countless times that the Jedi only used their skill when all other routes had been taken. She had been told that the Jedi were diplomats, the guardians of peace. But she couldn't justify it.

She shook her head, "I- I don't know…"

Indy walked back to the bedroom.

Lumara sat down on the sofa, thinking quietly. Time passed slowly. But eventually, Jonash walked through from the cockpit. He lifted up Han, completely ignoring Lumara, and then walked back. "Strap in, we're landing."

Lumara obeyed, and Indy emerged from the room, and strapped in beside her.

Soon they had landed in Alderaan, and Captain Solo had practically kicked them out.

Indy and Lumara were left standing with just a couple of bags and a confused cat on a strange planet. They peered around. Aldera was only just coming to life. The sun was rising through the surrounding mountains, casting a little light on the empty streets. The palace rose in the centre of the city, illuminated to a rose pink by the sun's rays. As the sun rose, the streets began to come to life. Shopkeepers opened their shutters for business, and house-proud women stepped outside to sweep their doorsteps. Indy and Lumara walked to the palace, gazing in wonder at the beautiful city as they went.

They reached the outer walls of the palace, and were stopped by a guard. "What is your business here?" he asked.

Lumara tried her best to look… important, as she addressed the guard very politely, "We're here to see His Majesty, Prince Bail Organa; it's urgent."

The guard looked uncertain, "And who are you?"

Lumara paused, _'Do the Imperials know my name? And if they do; are the people here on our side?'_ She decided to chance it, "My name's Lumara Kinstike, and this is my companion, Indy Spranten."

The guard mumbled something into his comm, and then paused as he listened for an answer. He waited again, looking at the girls uneasily. _'I'm a mess; I look like a beggar. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned us away.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bail Organa had gotten up early, and had just finished breakfast. He had been given a report from the Imperials. It told him that a Jedi Padawan by the name of Kinstike was believed to be in the sector, and that he should be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. He was saddened to hear of another Jedi being hunted down like this; but it gave him hope at least that some had survived.

"Your majesty," one of his aides walked up to him briskly with a small bow, "There are two women at the gate asking to see you."

Prince Organa was tempted to send them away, but he had to ask, "Who are they?"

"They said they were Indy Spranten and…" he paused to check his datapad, "Lumara Kinstike."

Bail Organa straightened, "Kinstike? Send them in immediately!"

"Right away, your majesty," the aide scurried off down the corridor.

Bail Organa sat on his throne waiting for a short while before the aide came back, followed by two girls. They looked, to put it quite plainly, a state; quite out of place in the lavish hall. They strode up to him, and then bowed.

"Your Majesty, we thank you for granting us an audience on such short notice," Lumara rose gracefully.

"You are very welcome, Padawan Kinstike," Prince Organa stood.

Lumara glanced around worriedly.

"Don't worry, these guards are totally loyal to me," he strode down towards them, "The Empire told me of your presence here."

"They know we're here? Oh- the ship," Lumara's eyes widened as the prince came to stand beside them.

"Oh indeed," he smiled, "Let's walk." They strode down a richly decorated corridor. They passed many rooms, and headed through halls filled with works of art and beautiful furniture. "I am extremely glad to hear that you are alive. You are one of the last Jedi." He continued gravely.

Indy was extremely awed, _'I'm in a Palace! And I'm walking with a Prince!!! Me, Indy Spranten; little old Indy Spranten, Tattooine cantina dancer! Oh Kriff, what am I wearing; I look like a pile of bantha droppings!'_

Lumara was slightly fazed, but she wasn't half as giddy as her friend, "There are others?" she looked up sharply.

Prince Organa smiled, "Masters Yoda and Kenobi survived; they have gone into exile. But one other master, two knights and a group of Padawans are also with the Rebellion."

Hope swelled inside Lumara's heart, and she couldn't suppress the joyous smile spreading across her face.

Bail Organa couldn't help but smile back. "But I must ask; how did you know you could find sanctuary here?"

"I had a vision," explained Lumara, "I saw you, and then I saw you thinking about the Rebellion; and I knew."

The Prince looked intrigued, "Really?"

Lumara smiled, "Yes, Indy thought I was crazy too."

Indy was about to protest, when the Prince spoke first, "Oh, I believe you. I've known Jedi before. Master Yoda, for example; he had great skill in premonition I believe."

Lumara nodded, "Although I have no where near as much skill as he."

"You must have been through a lot to get here." They walked down a hall covered by paintings of the royal family.

"A lot," replied Lumara with a smile.

"You'll have plenty of time to tell me everything later, but I'm sure you're very tired. I have rooms for you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Lumara began.

Bail cut her off, "But I insist."

"Thank you, Your Majesty; you are very kind." Lumara bowed.

"Thank you," Indy added.

A short while later, they were sitting on a lavishly upholstered sofa in Indy's quarters, talking excitedly.

"A Prince!!!" Indy laughed, "We were just walking and talking with a _Prince_!"

Lumara smiled, stroking Ella softly, "I know. He was very kind, though." She stood, "Let's have a proper look round."

Lumara went into her adjoining suite, and Indy continued to explore hers. The Padawan found a living room, a bedroom, and to her greatest pleasure; a bathroom.

Indy came rushing through the door, "Lumara; I have a _shower_!!!"

Lumara smiled; something that seemed so mundane to the people of rich planets was a miracle to somebody across the Galaxy. "So what d'you say we try them out?"

Indy practically squeaked as she dashed back to her room.

Lumara was very pleased to open the cupboards and find expensive-looking shampoos, soaps, lotions and oils. She lifted out a large selection and headed into the wet room. Stripping off, she let the warm water wash her troubles away. "Mmm…" It was so good to be clean again. The showers in the prison had been minute-long, weekly doses of cold water with a bar of hard soap.

She applied several types of shampoo and conditioner to her hair, and then lathered herself in sweet smelling scrubs and lotions. Finally, she stepped out and wrapped herself in the warm fluffy towel. '_This kind of luxury…'_ She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of all the various products she had used.

She headed back into her bedroom and was very pleased to find her robes freshly laundered and folded on the bed. She jumped backwards onto the enormous duvet, relishing it's soft and bouncy mattress. She lay for a time, her eyes closed in relaxation. Eventually, she sat up, dried, and pulled on her deliciously clean robes.

She examined herself in the mirror. She was almost as she had been several months ago, but she looked older, and thinner. Her hair no longer hung in greasy dark locks, but curled in blonde-brown waves, framing her face. It was much longer, and cascaded down her back in loose ringlets. She assaulted it with the comb on the dresser, and finally satisfied; she re-braided her Padawan braid- which had been non-existent since early on in the prison – and pulled up the rest of her hair into a high ponytail with a ribbon.

The new Lumara walked into Indy's room, and found the twi'lek staring at herself in the mirror. The Indy she knew had sky blue skin, but under the years of Tattooine dust, her true colouring was a turquoise bordering on violet.

She looked up, "Krith, Lumara; I barely recognise you! I barely recognise myself, either! And look at this outfit!" she performed a little spin for Lumara, "It's fantastic!" She was wearing a simple red skirt and black top with red embroidered flowers.

"It's amazing how much good a wash can do you!" Lumara agreed.

Shortly after, the comm unit in Lumara's room began to bleep. Lumara heard it, and ran in to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is His Majesty's secretary, he was wondering if you might join him and Her Majesty the Queen for lunch."

Lumara was surprised, "Of course, we'd be honoured."

"Very well, someone will be sent to your room in approximately half an hour to take you to the dining hall.

Lumara thanked the man and headed back into Indy's bedroom.

"Who was that?"

Lumara sat down, "Prince Organa's secretary wanted to know if we'd join him and his wife for lunch."

"Seriously? Wow. This; is so amazing. When?"

"Half an hour," Lumara explained.

"Half an hour?" Indy jumped up and fished through the bag she'd brought; then she lifted out a small case. She went over to the mirror and opened it.

"What's that?" Lumara enquired, moving closer.

"The secret to my beauty," Indy grinned. She started to apply cream and eye shadow and liner.

Lumara sat back down and rolled her eyes.

"Want some?" Indy waved some lipstick at her.

"No thank you," smiled Lumara.

Indy just shrugged. Ella had gone off and found somewhere to sleep, and Lumara was slightly worried she'd shred something; but she trusted her know when it wasn't ok to use expensive chairs as a scratching post.

It wasn't long before a knock came at the door. Lumara opened it to see a smiling elderly lady. "Good morning, dear."

"Good morning." Lumara replied.

"I'm one of her majesty's handmaidens; Farra."

"Pleased to meet you, Farra, my name is Lumara; and this is Indy," she indicated her friend as she came to stand beside her.

"If you'll follow me," Farra led them through the palace. She spoke little, but once indicated Indy's clothing. "It fits then?"

"Perfectly," Indy smiled.

"Ah," Farra tapped her nose, "I have an eye for that. I knew your measurements when I first laid eyes on you."

"That's… interesting," Indy looked slightly unnerved.

"Don't worry," she grinned, "I only use my powers for good!"

Lumara smiled as they reached a set of double doors, and Farra stopped.

"Here we are," She opened them to a smaller, but no less richly decorated room than the others. The Queen and her consort sat at a round table, talking quietly. They looked up as the three entered. Farra and Indy curtsied, and as she had no skirt; Lumara bowed.

Lumara sat in the place of honour; beside Queen Breha; she was fully overwhelmed.

Queen Breha smiled at the girls kindly, "I trust the rooms are to your liking?"

"Oh yes, Your Majesty; they are beyond adequate. We must thank you again for your generosity." Lumara smiled back.

Indy plucked up the courage to speak, "I've never seen such a lovely room in my life before; with such luxuries. I am humbled by your kindness."

Queen Breha waved a hand dismissively, "This is nothing; it is you two who are to be commended. You must have had a very hard journey."

Lunch was soon served, and Lumara began to tell the tale of how she had come here. She simplified it a little; left out details here and there, but the Prince and Queen got the gist of it. She ended with her arrival at the palace.

There was a small silence as their hosts digested her words along with the sumptuous meal.

"You have been through a lot," commented Prince Organa.

Queen Breha nodded, "Your bravery and strength are amazing; you are a testament to the greatness of the Jedi Order."

Lumara felt a lump rise in her throat, "Thank you," she replied hoarsely.

"And you," Prince Organa addressed a startled Indy, "You are an amazing individual; so kind and giving. I doubt Padawan Kinstike would have made it this far without you."

Lumara nodded in agreement.

Now it was Indy's turn to be overwhelmed, "I- you honour me, Your Majesty."

Queen Breha smiled, "No; you honour yourself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prince and Queen had persuaded them to stay the night, and were providing them with a ship to take them to the rebel base in the morning.

Lumara and Indy went to bed early; as they were both exhausted. The Padawan switched her light off and savoured the soft fabric of the sheets between her fingers. _'I wonder if I'll dream again tonight. I think I will.'_

_Despite Lumara's doubts, they had indeed found a Separatist camp. Master Finah had immediately informed the council, who would be sending in teams better equipped to deal with the outpost. Their part of the mission was over, and they would be leaving in the morning. What they didn't count on, however; was the Nemodians deciding to have a wild shaak hunt in the forest._

_They barely had time to pack up the supplies, having sensed the danger. Soon they were trekking as quietly as possible through the dense plant-life._

_They all sensed the coming hunting party, and each shinned up a tree to avoid them. They led the Nemodians on a wild goose chase through the trees. Even the Jedi were unable to conceal the signs of their passage from the skilled Nemodian trackers, who seemed to think that they were the wild shaak in question. They couldn't make them aware of their presence; otherwise everyone would be gone by the time support arrived._

_They felt the hunters coming, and ran on through the trees, hiding behind the thick trunks; but one saw Justo. "Jedi!" he yelled fearfully._

_They evaded them for several hours, but the Nemodian's resolve only strengthened._

_They all ducked as a round of blaster bolts sped over their heads. But one Nemodian was crafty enough to aim low._

_Lumara let out a scream as the bolt hit her leg. She fell, and had barely lain a moment when Justo lifted her onto his back._

_She clasped her arms round his neck and breathed deeply, trying to ignore the searing pain in her left leg. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed with a plop on Justo's head._

_Master Tamek had been a little further on, with Master Finah bringing up the rear; she had rushed back as soon as she felt Lumara be hit, "Are you alright?" her face lined with worry._

_Lumara nodded slightly._

_Master Tamek nodded worriedly and smiled at Justo, "Well done, let's keep going."_

_Somehow, he was managing to keep running with the masters. He glanced up at her, "How you doing, Lulu?"_

_She smiled a little through her tears, "Just dandy." She choked out._

"_Great," Justo replied soothingly, "We'll be out of here soon. The transport is arriving in a clearing near here, then we can get a medic on that leg; won't that be fun?"_

_Lumara smiled despite herself. She replied, "Sounds like something to look forward to!"_

"_That's the spirit!"_

_Master Tamek glanced back at them, "We're nearly there, well done both of you."_

_They reached the clearing, and the Nemodians were soon running back to the camp. Justo let Lumara down gently in the transport; and a healer attended to her leg._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They were sitting side by side, talking later that night._

"_Thank you for rescuing me," Lumara smiled softly._

_Justo shrugged, "You would have done the same for me."_

_Lumara giggled, "Justo; I couldn't carry you."_

"_Oh," he frowned, "Well, you would do something similar, I'm sure."_

"_I would."_

"_All in all, I'd say that was a pretty good mission- apart from you being shot of course," he added hastily._

_Lumara rolled her eyes, "Of course!"_

_Justo smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're Ok," his usual joking tone was gone._

_Lumara smiled back at him, "Thanks to my knight in shining armour."_

"_Really? You think it's shiny? Well; I have been polishing it," he grinned._

_Lumara smiled, "You're funny." She gazed deeply into his eyes, and without thinking, her lips were moving towards his through some unstoppable force, and she had no desire to stop them. She saw his mouth move towards hers, and her eyes fluttered shut as they kissed._

**Aw!! It still makes me smile. I don't know if I can write a romantic scene right, so feel free to compliment or criticise as you see fit! Feedback? Please:D**


	11. Chapter XI

**Wow! We have an ever-so-slightly shocking chapter here; enjoy!**

**I don't own Star Wars… But I do own this hat! It's a nice hat.**

**Despite the fact he will most likely never read this, I dedicate this chapter to Gaza, because of how fantastic he is to me!**

**Chapter XI.**

Lumara awoke with her lips outstretched, as if she still inhabited that long past memory. Then she remembered herself, and so; she remembered Justo. And she couldn't hold it in any longer. Lumara turned over onto her stomach and buried her head in the soft pillows in an attempt to drown out her sobs.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, and then her master, and her other friends, and Jarum. As she cried for them all, she found she couldn't stop. She could hear the words echoing in her head with every fond memory, _'There is no death; there is the Force._ She gave up; she didn't care; because everything was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indy woke and went into the bathroom to wash her face. Feeling refreshed, thoughts turned to breakfast, and she wondered if they would have a chance to eat before they left; she hoped so. The twi'lek got dressed in a pair of black pants and a purple top that she'd found folded on a chair in her living room. So next, she headed into Lumara's room, yawning slightly as she did so.

She opened the door cautiously, in case Lumara was still sleeping. She let out a small gasp as she saw her friend sobbing into her pillows, her crumpled form wracked with sobs. Indy rushed over, sat down on the bed, and gathered the girl up in her arms.

Lumara fell into Indy's embrace, loosely hanging on to her.

"What's the matter?" Indy asked worriedly.

Lumara just shook her head.

Indy bit her lip, unsure what to say or do. Lumara had seemed so strong, and she didn't know how to react at this sudden change in her new friend. She didn't blame her though; Jedi or no, she had plenty of reasons to cry, and the twi'lek was certain she didn't know the half of them yet.

"Come on, it'll be Ok…" _'Nice one. That was real reassuring.'_ "We're going to join the Rebellion today! You can see some of your Jedi pals!" she tried desperately.

This only made Lumara feel like crying harder, but she took a deep breath and reached out into the Force, trying to calm herself. The Padawan pulled away, rubbing at her eyes, "I'm Ok. I'm Ok now."

"Alright," Indy sat back, "If you want to talk…"

"I'm Ok," Lumara repeated.

Indy nodded and stood, "Alright. Why don't you get ready and we'll go get breakfast and stuff."

Lumara nodded, and Indy left so she could get ready. Lumara found a note in the living area saying that when she was ready; she could just dial 000 on the comm. So she got washed and dressed, and she got Indy before using the comm.

A female voice answered, "Good morning, Padawan Kinstike. Their majesties wish to meet with you shortly."

"Of course," answered Lumara.

"Farra is coming to your room to take you now."

"Ok, thank you."

Farra arrived shortly, and led them to another room. The Prince and Queen themselves seemed to have only just arrived. The three bowed/curtsied and Farra left them.

Lumara and Indy seated themselves and pleasantries were dispensed. "It is very kind of you to eat with us again; I'm sure you have many other things to do with your time." Lumara smiled.

"It's a pleasure, my dear," Queen Breha assured them. The queen noticed her younger guest's red-rimmed eyes. "Did you both sleep well?"

Indy nodded, "Very well, thank you."

Lumara paused to consider the question for a brief moment, and then nodded, "As did I."

"We are glad to hear it," smiled Prince Organa.

They were served what was more of a brunch, and conversation moved to their coming departure.

"We're sending you with a ship of supplies for the camp in about an hour and a half. I haven't been able to send word ahead, however; so you'll just have to surprise them," Bail Organa smiled.

"You've been so kind," Indy gushed.

"Not at all."

Soon they were standing in the royal hanger, bidding the kind rulers farewell.

Lumara and Indy were thanking the Queen and her consort for the umpteenth time.

"You do the Republic proud, now," smiled Bail.

"We will," the girls replied.

They boarded the transport and flew up out of the atmosphere. Soon they were in hyperspace. Bail Organa had failed to mention the name of the planet on which the Rebel base was situated; only that it was outer mid rim. The girls sat down and took the opportunity to scrounge a little more sleep.

After almost a day's journey, they were heading for a lush, blue and green planet. "Naboo!" gasped Indy.

Lumara looked up, "How did you know?"

"Huros was always telling me about it; the former Senator was very strongly opposed to Palpatine's tyranny. Of course; she's dead now." Indy added sadly.

Lumara shook her head, "At least we're going to be helping to prevent more senseless death."

Indy nodded. "He's a politics fanatic; always telling me about the leading Senator. He was and is totally opposed to Palpatine; ever since he started with those emergency powers. He really admired that Senator- I think it was Anidala –she died pregnant, you know."

Lumara shook her head, "That's awful."

Indy agreed. They entered the atmosphere, and headed for the vast' forests in the North of the planet.

Lumara let out a small gasp; this was where she had had her first mission. They were heading for that very expanse of trees. She pushed the memories back down, breathing into the Force.

She could hear the pilot in the cockpit signalling the base. "This is craft B429, requesting entry to Rebel Base."

There was static and then a muffled reply, "Entry granted, state your passengers and cargo."

"Pilot Cantos, with new recruits; Padawan Lumara Kinstike and Indy Spranten; cargo of food and general supplies."

"Copy that."

They landed on a pad, and the cargo was unloaded as Lumara and Indy stepped down the ramp. Two official-looking people walked up to them. Lumara recognised one as the former Senator Mon Mothma.

The other man spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet two new recruits such as yourselves. My name is Gan Pamive, and this my colleague; Mon Mothma."

He was of average height, and was middle aged, but with hair streaked grey before it's time. His face was perpetually in a slightly worried frown, and it didn't take a Jedi to tell stress had taken its toll on the ex-Senator. Gan Pamive carried himself with a quiet dignity, and his kindly eyes told you that he would listen to anything and everything that may be bothering you.

They did seem very pleased to see the girls; Lumara guessed that the movement was still very small. She had seen holos of Mon Mothma before, and she seemed to have developed a few extra lines on her face since her service as Senator. It crossed her mind that this must be the Pamive Jarum had spoken of, but she decided to wait for a more opportune moment.

Lumara smiled and shook their hands, as did Indy, "We're honoured to be part of the resistance. As I'm sure you have been made aware, I am Jedi Padawan Lumara Kinstike, and my friend is Indy Spranten."

"Yes, we are always pleased to receive new members into what is still a very small movement; but we were especially pleased to hear of another Jedi. Your contribution will make a great difference to our efforts." Mon Mothma smiled.

They led the two into a briefing room. "Now, all we need you to do is fill out this form; so that you can be added onto our database."

The girls nodded, and as Indy was typing on the datapad, Lumara turned to Pamive, "Mr Pamive?"

"Yes?"

"I was originally imprisoned for certain reasons, before I began my journey. I had the fortune to meet a woman who went on to help me escape. She told me that when I reached the Rebellion, I should seek your help. I knew her as Jarum, though I found out later that that wasn't her real name."

Pamive frowned, "Go on."

"Well, she said she knew you. That you were a friend of hers? Ah… I suppose you would have remembered someone with bright purple hair…"

"Illa!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up with joy.

"You knew her?" Lumara asked hopefully.

"Yes, hold on; _knew_ her?" His eyes widened.

Lumara looked down and said softly, "Vader murdered her."

She looked up again at his stricken face, "I think I'd better go now." Pamive left the room briskly.

Mon Mothma looked up from the database, not having heard the conversation. "Where did Gan go?"

"I- uh, I had to give him some bad news," murmured Lumara.

Mon Mothma nodded her understanding, "We've all had our share of that."

Lumara filled in her own details, and the two followed Mon Mothma into the corridor. "This base was built around the remains of a Separatist outpost; so the construction is almost entirely finished. I'll find you a room now; do you mind sharing?"

"No, that's fine," Indy answered.

Mon Mothma walked swiftly up to a woman behind a desk, who was typing away. She gave the former Senator two identical key cards, and soon the girls had been given a modest room.

"You'll both need to go back to the desk in the atrium to have duties assigned, but I'm sure you would first like to go and meet the remaining Jedi." Mon looked at Lumara, who nodded and grinned. "They live in rooms scattered around the place, but have a small complex to use as they wish." She handed both girls a small map of the base, "Until you are familiarised with the layout," she explained.

Lumara and Indy parted ways, and Lumara headed for the Jedi's area.

She misread the map to begin with, but soon found it. She was met by a youngling of about five, who looked very pleased to see her, "Hello!" he grinned, "Come on, I'll take you to Master Finah!" Lumara's heart swelled with joy, so he was the master- but she daren't hope for anything more.

The excited little boy pulled her into a room where two Jedi sat- Lumara assumed the other to be one of the Knights Prince Organa had spoken of. They rose as she entered.

"Lumara?" Master Finah gasped in disbelief, "My… it's wonderful to see you've survived!"

"And you, master." Lumara bowed with a smile.

"Are you… alone?" he asked.

Lumara's face saddened, "Yes."

Master Finah nodded gravely.

The other knight spoke, "It's wonderful to see another Padawan has made it through the purge.

Lumara nodded. "I was ecstatic when Prince Organa told me I was not alone."

"Yes, there are a few other Padawans who have managed to survive," the mon calamari smiled.

"I think I shall go and familiarise myself with the katas again, for it is long since I have had a chance to train." Lumara bowed and headed for the gym of the complex.

She walked to the door and peered through the window to see who it was she sensed. Her heart stopped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo Hirrin was performing some agility and balance exercises on the high beams. He nearly fell off when his concentration was broken by the arrival of a new presence. _'So another Jedi has joined. That can only be good news, I suppose.'_ He continued his exercises, thinking about whom it might be, he gave up, though, when he nearly fell once more.

Eventually, he hopped down and landed gracefully. _'Hmm… lightsaber practise? I think so.'_ He drew his saber and began to practise some movements.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara watched her old friend with astonishment, _'He's here; he's really here!'_ She knew she should go in and make her presence known, but it was nice to watch him… She shook her head and blushed, trying to dislodge the very un-Jedi like thoughts running through her head. _'Bad Lulu…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo sensed someone outside the door, and felt eyes on him. _'Let them watch, it's probably just one of those silly new recruits.' _He sped his movements up.

After a few more minutes, he decided to give the girl- whoever she was –a shock. He smirked and flipped so he was facing the door. And he dropped his saber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara froze. _'Busted…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo simply stared back for a long time, _'She's alive!'_

Lumara slowly pushed the door open and walked towards her old friend, stopping a short distance from him.

Neither said a word.

Finally, Justo's voice came out a little strangled, "Nice to see you again."

"You too…" Lumara was speechless.

"Well, you were standing outside for a long time," Justo's usual smirk returned with a vengeance.

Lumara fought the blush creeping up her cheeks, but to no avail. She bit her lip, "Yes… After all this time, you're still trying to embarrass me." She couldn't think what else to say.

Justo grinned, "How can I help it, with all the material you're giving me?"

Lumara rolled her eyes and smiled.

Justo laughed, "That's it! The classic Lulu eye roll!"

She was about to roll her eyes again, but stopped with a giggle, "I wondered how long it would be until you called me that!"

"Ah, you know me too well," he waggled his eyebrows.

"What would you say to a little sparring match?" suggested Lumara.

"Good afternoon, sparring match!"

Lumara did roll her eyes this time.

"Of course; I always have time to spar with Lulu!" Justo grinned.

Lumara grinned back, and soon they were underway. It was a long spar, considering how competitive they were as always. Neither was willing to give up, and were soon thoroughly exhausted.

Finally, they finished with Lumara on the floor and Justo's saber pointing down to her. He extinguished it and offered a hand. Lumara took it and pulled herself up; trying to ignore the shock of electricity it sent up her arm.

"Ah! Poor Lulu! She didn't stand a chance!"

"Easy enough for you to say; that's the first spar I've had in months!"

"Well then, we'll just have to get you whipped back into shape," he sat down beside her on a bench at the side.

"I can't wait! I told your master and the Knight I'd be doing Katas, but that idea flew out the window pretty quick!"

Justo grew serious, "What happened? Is your master…?"

Lumara sobered up, "I last saw her at the Temple; on _that_ night. She's dead." The last word choked out as a whisper.

Justo remained silent for a moment, "Well, you survived, and you're here now."

"You're right. I've made it here, and this is a happy day. Nothing's going to spoil it! I'm even happier than I thought I could be."

"And why might that be?" he asked smugly.

"Do I have to say it?" Lumara sighed melodramatically.

"You know I won't rest until you do!" Justo elbowed her in the side.

"_Maybe_ I was glad to see you. _Maybe_ I missed you," her voice softened and lost it's joking tone, "Maybe everything collapsed, maybe life seemed hopeless with all my friends, my master, and _you_ gone."

Justo became serious too, "I couldn't believe it. It didn't seem like it could be real; I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye…"

Lumara spoke softly, "I kept dreaming about us on our first mission, here."

Justo nodded, smiling slightly, "That was an… interesting mission. Do you remember the details?"

"Of course, I remember certain details very _vividly_," Lumara bit her lip.

She wasn't sure what might have happened, had Master Finah not walked in at that moment.

He paused, sensing that he had interrupted something, "I see you have met Justo again, Padawan Kinstike."

Lumara looked up, forcing her face to look impassive, "Yes, I'm very glad that the two of you survived."

"As we are that you did," Master Finah nodded.

Lumara rose, "I'd better get back to my quarters; I have to get my duty roster."

"Of course," Master Finah nodded.

Lumara looked back at Justo, who seemed a little worried, "Thank you for the spar." She turned to Master Finah and bowed, before hastily taking her leave.

Master Finah waited until the flustered girl had left, and then sat down beside his Padawan.

Justo knew what was coming.

Master Finah sighed, "Justo, the feelings you are having are natural. But you know that it is not permitted."

Justo looked down and nodded, "I'm sorry master."

His master sighed again, "I had hoped that the two of you would simply grow out of this. Justo, if this continues; I'm afraid you two will have to stop seeing each other all together. Is that what you want?"

Justo shook his head, "I value Lumara's friendship, and I don't want this to ruin our relationship."

"Good, you must speak with her tomorrow."

"I will master, thank you," Justo nodded.

Master Finah stood and left, satisfied that the problem had been overcome. Justo wasn't so sure.

**Tell me, who was expecting that? Ok, maybe somebody was! But it was surprising enough! The first of many to come!!!!**

**Please review:D I'm ever so busy, and I spent ever so much time on this, just for you! It's give and take here.**


	12. Chapter XII

**ATTENTION ATTENTION!!! I have a very startling announcement! I HAVE OVER 1000 HITS!!!! I danced, I sang, I yelled it in my brother's face… Now I shall stop, save for a MASSIVE thank you to everyone! You're all beyond fantastic!**

**So, here we are!**

**I don't own it!**

**Chapter XII.**

Lumara hurried back to her quarters, going over the conversation in her mind. _'I'm being silly; this isn't allowed. I'm sure Master Finah is telling Justo just as much too. I have to get out of this before it gets serious. I'll talk to him in the morning.'_

She reached the room to find Indy on her bunk filing her nails, she looked up, "You took your time."

Lumara bit her lip, "Sorry, I uh- got caught up in something."

Indy threw her over a piece of paper, "Here, I got your duty rota." The twi'lek seemed rather annoyed at her being ignored.

Lumara winced, "Thanks, uh- how long was I gone?"

Indy looked up, "Five _hours_! Lumara, what were you doing?" She set the nail file down.

"I met somebody, from a long time ago."

"Oh, do tell."

"Justo Hirrin; a Padawan who I went on several missions with- and our masters went too of course. I haven't seen him since near the beginning of the Clone Wars; we were always away on missions."

Indy swung her legs over the edge of the bunk, sitting up, "I thought Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments?"

Lumara gaped at her, "What? I-"

Indy scoffed, "Don't even try and deny it."

Lumara gave up and sat down on the bunk beside her friend, "It was only a silly childhood infatuation; but when I realised that he was still alive…"

"What happened?"

"Well, we sparred, he teased me as usual, and then we sat down to talk afterwards. Then… I admitted I'd missed him, and he said he'd missed me too…" She twisted her hands in her lap. Indy rolled her eyes, "We almost kissed, but his master came in."

"Ouch!" Indy winced.

"He didn't see anything incriminating, but he knew something was going on before, and I'm sure he could sense the feelings this afternoon."

"But if he knew before, why didn't he do anything about it?" Indy quizzed with a frown.

"When it first started, I was about thirteen and he was about fourteen; the masters figured we'd grow out of it."

"And did you?"

"I thought I had before, but when I thought he was dead…"

Indy smiled, "Hey, calm down. You were thirteen; who doesn't crush on their best friend when they're thirteen? Then, when you thought he was gone forever, you got confused between being happy-happy he was Ok, and being _happy_ he was Ok. I bet he's cute too!"

Lumara rolled her eyes, "I could tell that was coming!" She paused and giggled, "Yes…"

Indy laughed, "I can't wait to meet him!" She licked her lips jokingly.

Lumara shook her head and laughed, "Thanks Indy, you helped me a lot."

"No problem; I'm the luuuuuurve master!" Indy grinned.

Lumara smiled and picked up her rota. "Yes-uh! Patrol duty tomorrow morning!" She punched the air in mock enthusiasm.

"At ten?" asked Indy, glancing at hers.

"You have it too?"

"Yeah; at least we'll be able to keep each other company. What d'you say we have a look around?"

"Ok."

They got up and took a tour of the base. They didn't meet many people. "There can't be more than a hundred recruits here," commented Lumara.

"Yeah, I suppose it's early days yet," shrugged Indy.

Lumara decided to go in search of Pamive. After asking directions from a kind woman pushing a stroller, she found his quarters. The Padawan pressed the call button hesitantly.

After a moment, Pamive's voice came through the speaker. "Who is it?"

"It's Lumara and Indy, can we come in?" Lumara asked hopefully.

There was a pause, and the door slid open; Pamive sat on a chair opposite the door.

"Mr Pamive, I- uh…"

"Don't be sorry." He indicated the sofa across from him.

Lumara sat down with Indy and bit her lip. She remained silent for a while, feeling very awkward. Finally she spoke hesitantly, "I don't mind if you don't want to say but-"

Pamive sighed, "She was a Jedi Knight by the name of Illa Grantosa; but she left the Order. I last saw her at a meeting shortly after the Empire was born; then she was arrested. What did you know of her?"

Lumara swallowed, and told him, "She was in the same cell as I was in at the prison. I don't think they knew that she had been a Jedi. She looked after me while I was there. Then Vader came to get information from me, as he found what he needed to know; he was going to execute me in the morning." She paused, "Jar- Illa and I broke out. We were almost gone, but Vader was coming. I wouldn't have escaped if she hadn't sacrificed herself." Lumara looked down.

This was all new to Indy; she wasn't sure what to do.

Pamive nodded and gave a sad smile, "That sounds like Illa."

Lumara decided to give him a little room; after all, he'd probably known Illa much longer than she had.

The pair excused themselves and headed back to the room.

"Where's the mess hall?" Indy turned her map about quizzically as they sat down.

Lumara took it off her, "Uh… If we… Yeah, it's down to the right, two lefts and up a level on our left." She looked up and smiled.

Indy rolled her eyes, "Figures you'd be good at reading maps!"

Lumara just smiled and led them out the door and to the mess hall. It was quite big, but all of the tables had someone at them. There is nothing worse than walking into a canteen, and being left stranded, standing while everybody stares at you. You're peering around, looking for _someone_ you can sit beside; making it quite obvious that either you're new, you have no friends, or in Lumara and Indy's case: both. They headed for the queue, still glancing about for a table they could sit at, and by the time they came out the end; they had no success.

"Where do we sit? We look like fools!" Indy hissed.

"This is silly; we are practically adults after everything that's happened. There's no need to act like kids," Lumara tried to look confident.

Thankfully, a woman of about twenty waved them over to a table, Lumara and Indy sat down, more relieved than either wanted to admit.

"Hello! You're new here; aren't you?" the lady who'd invited them over smiled exuberantly. She had blonde hair cut into a bob, blue eyes that were creased with smiling, and a contagious enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'm Indy, and this Lumara," Indy smiled back, "Thanks for inviting us over; we were sort of panicking!"

She waved her hand, "Nah! There's no need for things to be so cliquey! It's the Rebellion for Force's sake! I'm Rebba, how you doing?"

"Ok, I suppose," Lumara couldn't help but smile back.

"So what you two doing here? You're a Jedi, right?" she smiled at Lumara.

"Yes, it's great to finally get here."

"Yeah, Lumara and I met on Tattooine; I'd never heard of the Rebellion, but I needed to get a new start, and the Rebellion sounded right up my street."

"I used to be a Senatorial aide, if you'd believe it! I was involved in the work of the Delegation, so I ended up here. I quit the politics, though; it was never really my thing. I work in the kitchens now; it's much better craic!"

"I bet it is," Indy grinned.

"You two look like you haven't had it easy; how'd you get here?"

Lumara smiled, "I think we should write it all down, don't you?" She looked at Indy, "It's a fair story! Well, the basic tale is, I was captured and put in prison, then escaped, found my way to Tattooine, met Indy…" She allowed her friend to take over while she ate a few mouthfuls.

"We got a ride to Alderaan, met Prince Organa- I couldn't believe it! We got to stay at the Palace overnight and meet the Queen and her consort!"

Rebba raised her eyebrows, "Pretty impressive!" Just then, a man walked over and Rebba scootched over to allow him room to sit beside her. He gave her a peck on the cheek as he sat. Rebba's smile widened even more, "This is my fiancé; Higad." She turned to him, "Honey, this is Indy, and this is Lumara; they're new recruits here."

He smiled and reached his hand across the table, shaking both of theirs in a firm grip, "Pleased to meet you, it's good to see more joining. And we sure could use another Jedi."

Lumara smiled, "It's good to meet you, too. I've only just met Rebba, but from what I can see; you're a very lucky man."

Indy nodded in agreement.

Higad smiled and put his arm round Rebba, "I know."

Rebba smiled shyly.

Indy suddenly gave the most spectacular yawn, her mouth open wide enough to fit Ella's head inside. She finished with an embarrassed grin, "Sorry!"

Lumara smiled, "I'm tired too," she looked at Rebba and Higad; "I suppose we'll see you soon."

"Sure!" Rebba agreed, "Bye."

They stood, left their trays back and went to the room.

After getting into bed, it wasn't long before they were both deeply asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara woke bright and early, got showered and dressed, and started the battle of getting Indy up.

Once the twi'lek was finally dragged out of her pit, she was ushered into the bathroom, and coerced into changing into her uniform. "This is so unfair: you don't have to wear an ugly uniform!"

Lumara smiled, "That's because I have my Jedi robes."

Indy grumbled a little, while she pulled her boots on, complaining that they didn't even match.

Lumara just rolled her eyes and hurried along the corridor to breakfast. Although it was much earlier in Alderaan; it was quarter-past nine Naboo time. Lumara gasped as she checked her chrono. "Indy, we're going to be late for patrol duty!"

"So…"

Lumara elbowed her and walked very briskly into the dining hall, grabbing a shuura and a piece of toast and encouraging Indy to do the same. She was almost out the door when she felt someone grab her by the arm. She turned to see Justo.

"Lulu, I wanted to talk to you."

Lumara gave a pained expression, "I wanted to talk to you too; but I've got patrol duty until one. Sorry!"

He shook his head, "It's Ok."

"I'll come and see you afterwards, I promise."

Justo nodded, "I'll be in the complex."

Lumara hurried on, fending off the questions from Indy. They made it to their post barely half a minute off schedule. A man, who looked roughly their age; perhaps slightly older, was already there. He looked up, then away again at his datapad.

"Hello, my name is Lumara," she smiled.

He didn't even look up, just grunted his acknowledgement. Indy and Lumara exchanged a glance.

They sat down away from their grumpy companion, and talked quietly.

"That was Justo?" Indy asked.

"Yes- stop grinning!" Lumara replied quietly.

"Mmm…"

Lumara whacked her on the arm, "Stop that right now!"

"Lumara's blushing…" Indy grinned.

Lumara heaved a sigh, "Would you be quiet; we're meant to be keeping watch."

"Fine…"

Lumara had her thoughts on the imminent conversation with Justo. _'This is going to be awkward. I don't even know what I'm going to say. Force knows Justo will catch me completely off guard with some silly comment; then I'll look like an idiot.'_

Indy leaned towards Lumara, murmuring very quietly, "What's his problem?"

Lumara was careful to keep her voice low, and to avoid looking in the man's direction. "I don't know. Maybe he's just busy or something."

"Or maybe he's a jerk. One thing's for sure though, he's cute."

Lumara sighed and rolled her eyes, "Is that all you think about?"

"Yes."

"Just keep watch, please!" she smiled exasperatedly.

They sat at the post until they only had an hour to go. Lumara decided to try with the man again. "So you've been here a while?"

He looked up in surprise, staring slightly. Lumara felt very uncomfortable. "Yes." He answered.

"Oh, uh- we've just arrived; Indy and I," Lumara didn't know what to say. He obviously didn't want to talk at all.

"I see."

Indy picked up the pieces of Lumara's shattered resolve, "So do you have a name?" she smiled.

"Yes." He just stared straight at them.

Indy blinked, "Uh… What is it?"

Lumara elbowed Indy as an official walked past; she made sure to be looking out at the piece of forest they were meant to be watching.

He gave Lumara a nod of approval, then looked at Indy and the man, "There is a time and place for flirting," he rolled his 'r's comically, "it is not now."

Indy bit her lip and nodded, "Apologies, sir."

He walked on briskly, and Lumara and Indy exchanged a glance, and then looked at the man. He stared back. '_How awkward can you get?'_ Lumara wondered, staring back, frowning slightly.

Lumara shook her head and looked out into the forest again. The last hour went slowly for Lumara, as she tried to anticipate what Justo might say.

Finally, they were relieved by the next guard. Indy went back to the room to check on Ella, and Lumara headed for the gym.

Lumara strode through the Jedi's complex, and to the gym, where Justo and a younger Padawan were sparring. Lumara went and sat down on a bench.

She waited a short while until the two finished.

"Good job today," Justo told the other boy, "You're coming on great."

The boy beamed at the elder's praise, and went over to collect his things on the other side of the room. Justo walked over to Lumara and sat down beside her.

'_What do I say? I'll let him go first.'_

'_What's she thinking? How will I put this?'_

'_Why isn't he saying anything? Maybe I should speak first?'_

'_I need to say something… She's going to think I'm an idiot!'_

'_Say something, Lumara! You look a fool!'_

Both Padawans started to speak at the same time, and then stopped abruptly. Lumara blushed. Justo indicated that she should go first.

Lumara bit her lip, "Yesterday… Well, I-" she sighed, "This isn't going well." She smiled.

Justo smiled back, "No, not really." Then he frowned, "I know what you were trying to say though."

Lumara nodded, "I want to be your friend; but nothing more can happen."

Justo agreed, "I know. It's a shame that there'll be no more kissing though!"

Lumara slapped him lightly on the arm, then checked her chrono and nearly swore. "Oh no! Indy's going to be so mad!"

Justo opened his mouth in mock outrage, "And who is this Indy? I will be having words with him!"

Lumara elbowed him in the ribs before standing, "Her- she's my friend from Tattooine. She's a twi'lek. She used to be a dancer before we came."

"Oh! In that case, I think I'll tag along…" Justo waggled his eyebrows.

Lumara repressed the ever present urge to roll her eyes, and headed briskly for the door, "Fine, just hurry!"

Justo grabbed his cloak, pulling it on as he followed her, "What's the rush?"

Lumara looked back at him, "Yesterday I meant to only come and introduce myself to the Jedi here, then told Indy I'd come back to our room. As you know, I was here quite some time. Indy wasn't very happy."

"Oh," he nodded, drawing level with her as they reached the mess hall.

Indy went into the queue with Justo, looking about for Indy. "There she is," she saw her sitting with Rebba and Higad.

"Oh! I can see why she was a dancer!" Justo waggled his eyebrows again.

Lumara just shook her head.

They came and sat down with their trays.

"Hello! Who's this?" Rebba smiled, still very cheerful.

Lumara smiled back, "This is Justo Hirrin; he's a Jedi Padawan too. Justo, this is Indy, this is Rebba, and her fiancé, Higad."

"Nice to meet you."

Indy grinned, "Lumara has told me plenty about you, Justo."

Justo grinned back and turned to Lumara, "Oh have you indeed?"

Lumara repressed the urge to glare at Indy, who was smirking, and shrugged.

"I bet she hasn't been telling you all about the many embarrassing stories of our childhood!" he smirked.

Lumara glared at him. _'Don't you dare…'_

His grin widened.

Indy sat forward in her seat, "Oh, continue, continue!"

Lumara narrowed her eyes, punctuating every word with a poke to his side, "Justo. Hirrin. Don't. You. Dare."

Indy giggled as Justo leaned away, rubbing his side, "Ow… No need Lulu!"

"Lulu?" Indy grinned.

Lumara groaned, "I should have known better than to let you come!"

**There we are! Another fluffy Lulu/Justo moment! The question is; what are their real feelings?**

**Reviews? You know I love them!**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Another chapter! It was **_**so**_** much more important than my French homework!!**

**I dedicate **_**this**_** one to Ben, the best ever!!!**

**Don't own it, let's get on with it!**

**Chapter XIII**

After lunch, Lumara and Indy took a little walk about the base again. They didn't really have much to do yet. Mothma had told them that if they wished they could just stick to patrolling, but if they had a particular skill or preference, they were more than welcome to join one of the many 'departments' of the Rebellion. She had advised Lumara to go to the Jedi to ask them for a duty; as they organised themselves as nearly a separate faction. She had told Indy to have a look around, and see if anything took her fancy. So here they were.

"What do you think I should do?" Indy quizzed Lumara as they passed a group of pilots.

Lumara indicated the men, "Piloting?"

Indy shook her head, "I can't drive a swoop bike, let alone a fighter or freighter!"

"Ok… Uh… Cooking?"

They walked on, Indy raised her eyebrows, "I wouldn't do that to you guys."

Lumara laughed, "You're not a bad cook!"

"You've only seen me make toast," the twi'lek reminded her darkly.

"Uh… What other sorts of jobs…? We can just have a look around."

The two continued through the building, watching the recruits with their various jobs. They climbed down to a lower level and walked into the tech lab.

Indy watched, fascinated as one woman type schematics for a new fighter on a console, and then looked on as a Devaronian carefully constructed a prototype for a weapon.

Lumara smiled, "Do you like that kind of stuff?"

Indy looked up, "Huh? No, I couldn't… Lumara; I can barely read and do simple maths, let alone work here! I couldn't do this!" She looked down.

Lumara shook her head and walked up to the woman on the console, "Excuse me?"

She looked up and smiled, "Can I help you?"

"My friend, Indy is very interested in the work you do here; but she never had the privilege of a proper education. I wondered if…"

The woman nodded, "We'd be very pleased to help Indy, so long as she has some rudimentary skills and is interested, it shouldn't take to long to familiarise her with the basics we do here. We're short of help here anyway; she can learn as she goes along."

Lumara smiled, "Thank you very much." She walked over to Indy, who was transfixed as the Devaronian drilled a minute hole and began to fix circuitry onto a PCB with pliers. "Indy? I have something to tell you."

"What did you do? You're grinning that grin…"

"I just spoke to the technician over there; she says you can work here, learning as you go along."

Indy's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Lumara nodded, and pulled her over to the woman, "This is Indy."

The woman smiled kindly, "Great to meet you, I'm glad someone's interested, we're quite overworked."

Indy bit her lip, "Don't get me wrong; I'd love to… but I'd just mess it up, I know next to nothing about this stuff!"

"It's never too late to learn, look; I'll get Dariinj to look after you. He's the best. You'll learn quickly; and you'll be flying in no time!" The woman ushered her over to a man who was carefully sketching something. "Dariinj?"

He looked up, revealing himself as the man who had caused tension in the guard post. "Yes?" he glanced warily at the girls.

"This is Indy, I wondered if you would mind teaching her the basics of what we do here; she's very keen," the woman explained, embarrassing Indy a little.

He paused, then nodded, "When are you starting?"

A grin spread over the twi'lek's face, "Well- I could start now I suppose."

"Alright, pull up a chair." Indy's face was lit up with joy as she sat down next to him.

Lumara smiled, "I'll see you later."

Indy nodded, and then turned to Dariinj, immediately quizzing him on something technical.

Lumara walked to the Jedi's complex smiling, pleased that Indy had gotten to do what she'd wanted. She sensed Master Finah in one of the rooms, and entered. He was talking to a young Padawan of about ten. He nodded and headed off. Lumara approached, bowing, "Good afternoon, Master."

"Good afternoon, Padawan Kinstike. What brings you here?"

"I was told by Mon Mothma that I should come to you in order to arrange duties."

He nodded, "Yes. Because you and Justo are the only two senior Padawans here, we're spread a bit thin. You will of course go on some missions for the Rebellion, but while there is nothing of that kind going on; we need to find something else for you to do. If you're interested; we're having difficulties finding supervisors for the crèche. There are nineteen younglings that need attended to."

Lumara smiled, "That would be great. Will we work out a rota or…"

"You'll have to discuss that with Knight Onih; she's the only other Jedi working in the crèche."

"Thank you, Master." She walked out, a short way down the corridor and into a large room filled with under-fives of various species and ages. It was noisy, disorderly, chaotic, and full of life. She spotted Knight Onih separating two younglings in a corner.

"Say sorry," she asked one sternly.

He stuck out his lower lip, "Sorry."

"And what do you say?" she turned to the other.

"Sorry," she huffed.

"There's good little Jedi, now you go off and play- no more squabbling." She stood and smiled at Lumara, "Good afternoon."

Lumara bowed slightly, "Good afternoon, Master Finah told me you were short of help."

She looked hopeful, "I am."

"I would like to help you. I need some kind of duty other than patrol; and I love children."

"Great. We can work something out later on, I'd better go and sort Tara out…" she headed off in the direction of a bawling girl.

Lumara glanced about herself, taking in the rowdy toddlers. She looked down as she sensed a little girl approaching. The girl tugged on her leg.

"Miss, I'm hungwy," she mumbled.

Lumara crouched down, "Well, let's go ask Knight Onih when dinner is."

The small girl nodded, sticking a thumb in her mouth as she followed Lumara over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo was supposed to be meditating. Normally he would enjoy such an activity, but he had a lot on his mind.

'_How much she's changed…'_

Lumara wasn't the girl she'd been when he'd last seen her. Outwardly, her face had lost its child's roundness and sharpened to that of a woman. She had grown slightly taller, and was much thinner; unhealthily so- though she was getting better now. Her hair used to be shoulder length, but had now avoided a cut so long that it hung past her waist.

But much more had changed than just her appearance; yes, she seemed almost the same as she had been before. She was still full of life and optimistic, but Justo sensed a seriousness and slight sombre depth to her now.

He realised that he had gotten off rather easily. He and his master had been on a mission in the Outer Rim; without the clones. When they realised what was happening, they made a run for it and ended up with the Rebellion.

Lumara had told him a brief outline of what had happened to her, and if he hated Vader before, he despised him now. She had given him no details, but he understood what she was saying perfectly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara and Indy both headed for the mess hall at about the same time, very tired, but very happy. The two sat down with Rebba and Higad and began to eat. They told each other of their day. It transpired that Indy had shown, in the words of Dariinj, remarkable aptitude. The twi'lek couldn't thank Lumara enough for her help. Lumara would be looking after the younglings every day, and sleeping in the crèche every other night. Both were extremely pleased with their duties.

It took some time before they were finished talking with their friends, and the girls retired late that evening.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several months later, the Rebel leaders received a very scrambled message from a distant outer rim planet. They claimed to be a Jedi, stranded there after their fighter was shot down by Imperials.

Mon and Gan wanted a Jedi to be sent with the team, obviously, and after much deliberation; Master Finah sent Lumara and Justo on their first 'unsupervised' mission. With them were three other Rebels and a pilot.

They were loading up the transport when Dariinj walked up to them, Indy in tow. "Lumara? Justo?"

The two had come to know him well enough, considering he and Indy were rarely apart. Nothing had been said on the matter; but Lumara sensed how Indy felt.

"Yes?" Justo replied, packing a case of supplies into the hold.

"Mothma asked me to come with you. She says this ship has broken down before; and she's not comfortable sending you away without a mechanic on board. I guess I fall under that category," he added wryly.

The pilot looked down from his position on the ramp, "This thing's bust?"

Dariinj shrugged, "The ship is an old model, and by the look of it, it has been through a lot."

The pilot frowned, "S'alright, I guess; so long as you're coming along."

Indy walked over to Lumara, "Good luck."

Lumara smiled, sitting on a crate of further supplies, trying to close the lid, "Thanks, I won't need it though; I'm in good hands now!"

Indy nodded, "He isn't too pleased about it though, he is a great mechanic; but he prefers to work on the higher end stuff. He's been making many technological advances for the Rebellion."

Lumara nodded, "He's certainly no grease monkey." She jumped up and down on the box, trying to close the lid over it, "Darn, this thing is too full! Justo, give me a hand!" she called.

He looked up and walked over, Lumara hopping off the crate as she did so, "Hi, Indy."

"Hello."

He closed the lid fairly easily, annoying Lumara somewhat with his grin, "All done."

"Thanks, is that us ready to go?" Lumara began to push the crate over to the hold, and Justo helped her lift it in.

He took a quick glance around the store, "Yep, I think so. Is your stuff on board?"

"Yes, it's all sorted. I'll call Pamive to tell him we're ready," she took out her comm.

Indy walked up the ramp and onto the ship, looking for Dariinj. She found him in the engine room, fiddling with the parts on the hyperdrive. He looked up as she entered, "Hello."

"Hi, you fixing up the hyperdrive?" she sat on an uncommonly clean worktop.

"Yes, it is serviceable, but I can cut the journey time by 37," he continued to tweak at a valve.

"How?" Indy jumped down and crouched beside him. He began to explain what he was doing with the engine.

It was a few minutes later that one of the other Rebels- Katia -walked in, she paused, "Oh, I wondered where you had gone. We're taking off shortly."

Indy stood, "Oh, I'd better get off then… Bye." She smiled slightly shyly.

Dariinj stood, "Bye Indy, don't forget to send Mothma those blueprints by Datunda."

"I won't," Indy paused, and then left with Katia. She found Lumara and Justo in the main cabin, "Bye! See you soon, good luck on finding that Jedi."

"Thanks, see 'ya." Justo replied.

"Bye, take good care of Ella for me," smiled Lumara.

"I will, bye." Indy strode quickly down the ramp, and the transport had soon lifted off.

Justo grinned, "So how is the little man-eater?" He was referring to Ella's great dislike for him; she had tried to eat him last time he popped in for a word with Lumara.

His friend smiled, "She fine," she frowned, "But it's weird, she's getting even bigger. I thought she was just a larger than normal cat; but I'm beginning to think that she's a completely different species."

Justo's eyebrows rose, "Really? I always thought she was overly feral."

Lumara grinned, "They say that animals are good judges of character."

Justo nearly pouted, "Hey, I still have great big gashes in my leg!" he moved to pull up his pant leg.

His friend rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a drama queen!"

He pulled it down again, muttering, "It _did_ hurt."

"Poor baby!" Katia walked in and sat down, "Did the big bad pussy cat hurt you?"

He straightened haughtily and composed his face into a carefully expressionless huff.

Lumara giggled beside him, scrolling through their briefing.

Justo gave up and pulled out his datapad too; inserting the datacard Mon Mothma had given him.

Presently, the other members of the crew arrived and sat down, conversing quietly. A rebel wookie by the name of Dahund was cooking for them, and it wasn't long before he announced dinner was ready.

They sat down hungrily, "This is great," Lumara smiled at Dahund.

He just shrugged and gave a nonchalant rawl.

Afterwards, they sat down in the cabin again, this time Dariinj joined them. Katia smiled at him, "Well done on that hyperdrive!"

He just shrugged and returned to his datapad.

Katia raised her eyebrows at the pilot, who typed something on a datapad and handed it to her. She bit her lip and turned red at what he'd written, throwing it back and taking another sip of her drink. Lumara frowned, glancing at Justo, who hadn't noticed.

"So have you been on many missions?" She tried to distract the pilot.

He shrugged vaguely, "A few, never been in the sector we're heading for, though." He typed into the datapad, smirking.

Lumara glanced at the drink in Katia's hand. She had a strong hunch that that wasn't the Juma juice they'd brought with them. She bit her lip, _'This is turning nasty…'_ She turned to Justo for support, but he still hadn't noticed, _'Typical.'_

Katia spoke to Dariinj, "Do ya' do much work on weapons?"

He just shrugged again.

Katia caught the datapad from the pilot again, trying not to appear amused at what it said.

Lumara sighed, _'Would they just stop it…'_ She sensed that Dariinj had noticed the childish exchange. He glanced up, then down at his datapad again, his face hardening.

Katia typed another comment on, and threw it back.

The pilot couldn't suppress the snicker that escaped his lips; Dariinj abruptly stood and marched from the room.

Lumara glared at them, "What are you? Ten?"

Katia shrugged, "It was just a bit of fun; he needn't be so rude anyway!"

Dahund growled.

Justo frowned, "They're right; that was really childish. You can't do that sort of thing."

Katia rolled her eyes, "Listen to the little goody-two-shoes Jedi!"

The last rebel frowned, "Katia, you've had too much to drink."

"I don't see why we need to take orders from them, anyway; what's so great about the Jedi? If you're so fantastic; why're you all dead? You were meant to protect us all; what happened to that, eh?" Katia sneered, "If you ask me, this is all your fault anyway! Vader's a Jedi, you know!" She turned to the other rebels, who were appalled.

Lumara replied in a steely voice, "I know what he _was_." She stood swiftly and left the room.

Katia shrugged, "Good riddance."

Dahund rawled at her disapprovingly.

Gun Whee shook his head, "Katia, you're stoned; but that's no excuse. You need to wise up."

The pilot frowned uneasily, "He's right, Kat; I shouldn't have started this, but you took it much too far."

Justo didn't quite know what rebuke would be most fitting, so he settled on a piercing glare.

Katia staggered out and back to her cabin.

Gun Whee frowned and spoke to Justo, "I'm really sorry about Katia; I hope you know no one agrees with her."

The pilot nodded his agreement, "Kriff knows where we'd be without you guys."

Justo sighed, "That's Ok; she just had too much to drink. I just wish she hadn't said that stuff about Vader." He looked at Dahund, "Should I go after her?"

Dahund rawled, Justo translating it as, _"Let her be for a while. Females like to work things out themselves. When she's calmed down, you go talk to her."_

Justo nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara stopped in a corridor, massaging her temple. She delved into the Force to calm herself, and headed for the engine room.

She reached the door and paused, _'Hmm… Time to use all that diplomatic training…'_ She opened the door and saw Dariinj kneeling beside a panel, tweaking with a hydrospanner. He didn't look up. The Padawan sat down a little way off from him. He completely ignored her. Lumara sat for some time.

Finally, he spoke, "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted you to know that I don't think the same way as they do," she said awkwardly.

"Oh," he carried on with his work on the console.

Lumara waited a moment before talking again, "You've been very good to Indy; she never thought she'd be able to get involved in that kind of work."

He didn't reply.

Lumara began to sense more about this man, "I'm serious; I'm very grateful."

He finally looked up. "Why did you come after me?"

Lumara frowned, "You don't have to be so suspicious; did it ever occur to you that I'm trying to help?"

"But why would you bother?" he looked flabbergasted.

Lumara's mouth fell open slightly, "Because not only do I hate seeing you- anybody -so isolated, but I might actually be a nice person!"

He stared at her.

She stared back, _'Darn it…'_

"Slight outburst there…" she muttered.

He gave a small smile, and Lumara's heart soared- it was one of the few times she had actually seen him do so. True, she had gotten to know him little through Indy, but she had always gotten the impression that he didn't like her.

"Maybe you are a nice person."

Lumara smiled, "I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

She walked out into the corridor and headed for her bunk, remembering with a groan that she was sharing with Katia. She bumped into Justo on the way.

"Oh! Lulu."

"Hi, I'm just heading to bed."

"Oh. Are you Ok?" his brow was creased with concern.

"Yeah, it's fine. I talked to Dariinj; I think everything's fine now."

He laid a hand on her arm gently, "Are you sure?"

She smiled, "Yes, I'm just a bit tired."

He smiled back, "Good. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too; good night."

"Sweet dreams, Lulu," he grinned.

She smiled again and headed back to her bunk, glancing briefly at Katia's sprawled form.

As she lay in bed, she couldn't help but contemplate what she had privately labelled 'The Justo Anomaly'. _'What is this thing between us? Because we can pretend all we want, but I wouldn't call the look he gives me detached. What would Illa have said? I suppose… She would have asked me what I wanted. Then asked me what I needed. Then; she would have asked me to make a choice.'_

**Duh, duh, DUH!!!! Hmm… and what- or who –will she choose? Find out next time:D**

**Thank you for reading!! Please review!**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Wee! Just back from our school's talent show and rushing like mad! Ok, tense chappie.**

**Other Georgie's, not mine.**

**Chapter XIV.**

They had been travelling for almost a day and half, Lumara taking up her time talking to the others and a little meditation. When informed by the others of her comments, Katia had apologised profusely, and was now keeping a low profile.

The pilot strode into the cabin, Lumara and Justo looking up from meditation. "We'll be landing shortly. There are no spaceports here; as far as I can see it's just wilderness. I hope you guys know what you're doing here."

Lumara and Justo stood and strapped in, the other rebels joining them shortly. After landing, Justo commed the rebel base and told them that they'd arrived. Soon they were surveying the rocky terrain of the planet.

"Kriff, it's cold!" Katia griped as she wrapped her jacket around herself tighter.

"Come on, let's head up that hill and get a better look around," Lumara shouted over the wind, wincing as it cut straight through her flimsy robes.

They struggled up over the dangerously jagged hillside, and to the peak. There wasn't much to see; patches of grey, sharp rock stretched as far as the eye could see, with no water or greenery.

"What a cheerful planet," Justo grinned, his eyes screwed half shut by the wind's assault.

"Definitely a top holiday destination," Lumara smiled back.

"Let's head back down, it's awful up here!" the pilot shouted.

They agreed and trudged back down to the ship, filing on board while rubbing their hands. The humans lined up beside a heater, only their wookie companion unaffected by the planet's harsh climate.

"If there is a Jedi here, I feel very sorry for them," commented Gun Whee.

"How are we going to find them?" asked Dariinj.

"Well, it's nearly night now; so we can start to look about better in the morning. How far can you trace the transmission?" Justo asked him.

"Well, it was very scrambled; I don't think they had the proper equipment. So I was only able to track it to within ten kilometres. We are in the centre of that ten kilometre radius now."

"Ok."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the next morning searching to the west, then stopped for lunch and continued north. Lumara had suggested using the ship, but the pilot said he wasn't comfortable flying low in such strong wind; especially with such rocky terrain. So they retired that night with no news for rebel command. They continued in such a way for another two days, and were nearly finished scouring the area.

The rebels were beginning to strongly suspect a hoax, or even an Imperial trap. As such, Lumara and Justo were extra vigilant for any presence other than themselves; but couldn't sense any other life forms. It made sense that any Jedi would hide their presence, considering Darth Vader; but the group found it strange that they had seen no signs of life, or even debris from the craft.

That evening, they dragged themselves back to the ship. Lumara sat down at the comm and typed in the rebel base's signature. She waited for a minute or two, wondering at the unusually slow response time.

The screen blinked to life. Lumara sat up in her seat, expecting to see Mon Mothma, Gan Pamive, or one of their colleagues. Therefore, it was more than shocking when she was met with the mask of Darth Vader. She gasped, jumping backwards and against the wall of the cockpit. Her hands shook.

"Wh- what…?" she stuttered. She pressed up against the wall, as if the distance even made any difference through the comm link.

Justo felt her fear and rushed in, stopping dead as he saw the already infamous Sith on the screen.

"Good evening, Padawans." Darth Vader's deep voice boomed through the console.

"What are you doing?" Justo demanded.

"I am simply answering the comm at your base," the amusement in his voice, even through the respirator, was evident.

Lumara gasped, hastily reached for the comm and switched it off. She started to gabble rapidly, growing hysterical, "Oh, oh… Justo!! He's found them; what are we going to do? They could all be- No! And he'll trace us to- no! He already knows we're here and-"

Justo gently took her by the shoulders, "Calm down, Lulu. I'm sure everyone is fine. You know the evacuation procedure; and there's no way troopers could get to the base without Master Finah sensing them. Trust me; we just need to get out of here."

Lumara nodded, breathing in deeply. She walked unsteadily into the cabin, where her rebel companions were sitting up curiously.

"What's going on; Justo just went crazy and sprinted into the cockpit," Katia frowned.

Lumara shut her eyes momentarily, then opened them again, "Vader was on the comm."

"What?!?"

"He's captured the base. We need to go now; it was probably him who sent the signal, he wanted less Jedi at the base; I think he expected one of the knights to be sent or something. I don't know what happened to the others, but we need to get away somewhere; quick." Lumara sprinted for the engine room in search of Dariinj, leaving the rebels stunned.

Justo marched out of the cockpit, "Get us out of here," he ordered the pilot, who jumped up and did so immediately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara found Dariinj sitting at the console. He looked up as she entered, "Hello- what is the matter?"

"The base has been discovered; Vader sent us here to get Jedi out of the base. I need you to check if we're being tracked," Lumara's face betrayed no emotion.

"What? I-"

"There's no time- we need to you check the ship _now_," Lumara grabbed a bar on the wall to steady herself as the craft lurched about in the wind.

"Uh- alright," Dariinj headed unsteadily towards the cockpit.

Lumara slid down the wall to the floor, massaging her temples, _'Why does this always happen…? Indy was at the base- so were Ella, and Pamive, and Knight Onih, and Master Finah… What am I going to do? And where are we meant to go?'_

She heard a shout come from the cockpit, "Fighters!"

"Kriff!" she swore and ran back.

Dariinj was tapping wildly at a keyboard, and the pilot was doing his best at navigating in the fierce wind. "They were cloaked on the other side of the planet!" the technician cried out in dismay.

"How fast can you get us out of here?" demanded Lumara.

The pilot swerved, causing all in the crowded cockpit to grab onto each other and fall over, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

Katia shrieked as they were hit.

"Are the shields up?" Justo yelled over the racket.

"Put them up!" the pilot yelled.

"They are tracking us!" Dariinj cried.

"Get it out of there!" Lumara ordered, keeping a tight grip on a protruding shelf on the wall.

"It has been transmitted and-"

"Get someone on the Kriffing turrets!" the pilot yelled.

"Katia!" Justo ran towards the ship's guns.

"-cannot destroy it without-"

"-on our left!" the pilot screamed.

"Get to hyperspace!"

"We're not even out of the Kriffing atmosphere!" the pilot screamed at Lumara.

"Sorry if I'm no expert! You do your job and I'll fail miserably at mine!" she screamed back. Years of Jedi training seemed to fly out the window as she well and truly lost all sense of famed serenity and calm.

"There is a virus!" Dariinj exclaimed.

"They're closing in!"

"I got one!"

"It's trying to disengage-"

"My left engine's gone!"

"It is the virus- it is spreading!"

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"I am trying! It is not exactly-"

"Only three left!"

Shyriiwook curses floated through from the cabin as another blast rocked the ship.

"-can't take another one!"

"The shields are down! I almost have it…"

"Are we not out of the atmosphere yet?!?"

"Go and make yourself Kriffing useful would you!" the pilot yelled at the Padawan.

"I'm not useful! Just hurry!"

"I'm HURRYING!!!!!"

"It almost got us!" Katia screamed.

"Focus!" Justo yelled.

"Another one down! Yes!"

"I have it now!" Dariinj exclaimed.

"Good!" Lumara felt emotionally exhausted to the point of collapse.

"We're out!" the pilot yelled jubilantly.

"Wait- don't go to hyperspace yet!"

"Hurry; wait! Make up your Kriffing mind!"

"Is the virus out? Dariinj?"

"Almost…"

"Quick!"

"Hey! Where am I meant to go?!?!"

"I am trying… It is gone!"

"Hyperspace!"

"We're outta here!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara had disappeared to her room straight after they got out, and collapsed onto the bunk. She had been there for quite a while and the others were getting slightly worried.

Justo came in after a while, "Having fun?"

Lumara looked up, "I'm not in the mood," she replied sourly.

"Oh, sorry," her fellow Padawan was slightly taken aback.

A silence stretched between them, "I didn't mean to snap." Lumara sighed eventually.

"That's Ok."

"No it's not… Justo, I totally lost it in there!" she thumped the pillow weakly.

"Hey, we all do sometimes. You're allowed the odd moment of frustration," he sat down beside her on the bunk.

"More like hysteria!" she groaned.

"So you got wound up; nobody particularly cares. Seriously, it's bad enough for everyone else, but it just happened to be Vader…"

"Can we not go into this!" she sighed.

"Oh…! PMS, I'm sorry, I honestly didn't realise!"

"You are shameless!" she almost smiled, punching him in the arm.

"Alright! No need to maim me! You know, you shouldn't keep it all bottled up."

"I think I dropped my bottle slightly earlier," she hugged her knees forlornly.

"It wouldn't matter if it wasn't filled to the brim with stuff!" he raised an eyebrow.

"My bottle is fine the way it is!" she tried to make light of it.

He frowned, "We're worried about you… I'm worried about you,"

"You shouldn't be," she began.

"Look; don't say you're Ok; it's fairly obvious that you're not," Justo raised an eyebrow.

"It-" Lumara sighed. "When I say you shouldn't be; I mean you really shouldn't be. Justo; this… thing has been going on for months, years now. You can pretend as much as you want, but it all can't just sit lurking under the surface like this."

His face saddened as Justo replied, "I- I don't know what to say… Master Finah expects me to just stop our relationship; he thinks my feelings have an off button. They don't. I can't just forget everything that's happened between us."

"We need to put the past behind us. We were children; we didn't know the consequences of what we were doing."

"I do now."

"Justo! We've got to be sensible… We can't just- just-"

"Why not? _Why_ can't we just… just pretend that the Code, and the Rebellion, and what's expected of us doesn't exist? Can't we just forget…? Just for a while…" he gently placed his hand over hers.

Lumara gazed back, her head telling her to bolt, and her heart telling her to ignore all consequences and kiss him. "We can't throw our lives away for something as silly as this." She stood abruptly and ran out the door.

**Blimey, that was rather scary; poor Lulu!**

**Please review! If not for me; then do it for our dearest Lumara, who is currently all over the show. :(**


	15. Chapter XV

**Hello again! Another chapter:D**

**I dinnae own it; as my Scottish uncle would say…**

**Chapter XV**

Lumara barely slept at all that night, but she rose early anyway from habit. After some time wasted trying to meditate, she headed for the kitchenette, and attempted to eat something.

All the rebels were subdued to say the least, and barely spoke.

Dariinj had managed to reroute power back to the left engine, and the ship was fine now. But they needed a little fuel and supplies. No one wanted to leave the ship, but it had to be done. Eventually Gun Whee and Dahund volunteered, and Lumara accompanied them just to get out of the stifling depression of the vessel.

They had landed just outside a city, and walked through steppes of wild grassland until they reached civilisation. They went to the small marketplace, and Dahund bought a handful of ingredients. From Lumara's rudimentary understanding of Shyriiwook, he needed some more items for meals and such; so after asking someone for directions, they found a general store and finished their shopping. They collected a tank of fuel for the ship too. According to the gossip they heard, the Empire was reporting a defeat of the Separatists, but many of the whispers gave an impression that no real damage had been done to the rebels.

While the planet was not directly controlled by troops and the people were mainly supporters of the democracy of the Republic; it had been part of the Old Republic, and therefore was technically part of the Empire. They resolved to leave the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara hadn't spoken to Justo since the previous evening, and the rebels had noticed the tension between the normally lively pair. Dahund was speaking with Justo in the otherwise empty main cabin.

"_You and Lumara had an argument?"_

Justo looked up, "Sort of, I guess."

"_What happened?"_

"I'm not sure you'd understand."

"_Oh, I understand alright. You two act like you are mates. And yet such things are forbidden for the Jedi."_

Justo frowned, "Is it that obvious?"

"_Maybe not for you humans, but I have been around a while,"_ the sage wookie gave his equivalent of a chuckle.

"I didn't want to face facts; but Lulu forced me to, and I suppose I'm glad she did."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, they took off and headed for another planet, hoping that the Empire had no presence there.

A day after arriving, they received a transmission from Gan Pamive. Dariinj and the pilot had been in the cockpit, and answered.

"It is good to see that you are safe and well," Gan smiled.

"And you, sir," Dariinj replied.

"I trust everyone is well?"

"Yes sir. We dealt with the fighters sent to apprehend us and we are currently in an undisclosed remote sector."

"Very good; get the rest of them in here. I'm you'll want to have an idea at least of what's happened."

The pilot nodded and summoned the others in. Soon all seven crewmembers were crammed into the cockpit.

Gan began with a sigh, "Master Finah and the other Jedi sensed a large garrison of troops touching down on the outskirts of the forest. We contacted the Queen to inquire as to the reasons for their presence. She said that she had not been told they were coming. We were very worried of course, and readied for mass-evacuation should they discover our whereabouts. It wasn't long before they were scouring the woodlands; we evacuated soon after. No one was hurt, but this has left the Rebellion in a very compromising position. We lost many resources with the facility, and are currently scouting for a suitable planet to relocate upon. I'm sending you rendezvous co-ordinates now."

"We're so glad no one was harmed," Katia smiled.

"As am I, I hope to see you all soon," Gan smiled.

"Thank you, we'll lock onto the co-ordinates immediately," Lumara nodded.

"Pamive out."

The occupants of the ship were generally in high spirits that evening, and would be touching down on the rebel's temporary base in the small hours of the morning.

The first thing Lumara did after arriving was give Indy a hug- attachment or not. Ella was very glad to see her pet back home, and gave her a thorough lick all over- much to the embarrassment of the Padawan, who was being greeted by Mon Mothma at the time.

Next on the agenda was to go and see Knight Onih and the younglings. They were housed in one of the few proper buildings the Rebellion currently had. The children were very happy to see her back, and spent a long time telling her about the remarkable things that had happened while she was away. Remarkable for four year olds, that is. Knight Onih was pleased to see her too. "I was very worried about you," she said while feeding a small gran.

"I was worried about you too," nodded Lumara.

"Lumara; because of the purge, all Jedi in training save two have been left with their training incomplete. Despite how much you have had to grow and learn because of our persecution, your training is also incomplete."

Lumara nodded uncertainly, her mind racing at what Knight Onih could be working up to.

Knight Onih took a deep breath before continuing, "And I had been thinking. I thought to take you on as my Padawan."

Lumara's eyes widened, "I- I would be honoured!"

Knight Onih smiled, "It will be hard to look after the younglings and train, but we'll manage. I'm very pleased to have you as my Padawan; I couldn't hope for a better student."

Lumara's face lit up, "Thank you, you honour me." Her attention was diverted as a small boy hurled a wad of food at her, hitting Knight Onih's new Padawan squarely on the forehead.

"Gin! You bad boy! Say sorry to Mara now!" Knight Onih admonished the giggling boy as Lumara wiped the mashed potato from her face.

Third on Lumara's to-do list was the long awaited sleep. And she enjoyed it very much- even if she was sleeping in the makeshift crèche and was woken several times for various reasons.

The next day; her new master took over duties in the crèche for the day so that she could rest up, be properly debriefed, and generally get back into the swing of things.

Her morning was spent in the hanger that a large portion of the female rebels were residing in. The poor rebels were packed in tighter than canned cloudberries. She hadn't been allocated a bed yet, but she didn't mind, as she could sleep in the crèche instead. She rested a little on Indy's bed, and then meditated. She found it frequently interrupted by Ella, who wanted her endless attention. This became a problem when the wildcat resorted to less amicable methods of gaining Lumara's notice.

Lumara's eyes snapped open as she felt someone's anger and frustration building up. She stood curiously and headed left until she found the source. Ella was perched on some poor woman's bed. The lady was standing with her hands on hips, trying to shoo the cat away, but standing well back. Ella seemed rather smug as Lumara arrived.

"I'm so sorry!" Lumara gasped.

"It's Ok, but can you get her off, I don't want to annoy her."

"What do you mean? She's big, but she wouldn't hurt a fly," Lumara started to try and haul the cat off the bed. With her considerable weight as added bonus, she had her claws dug deeply into the woman's bed.

The young woman looked at her strangely, "Oh, I bet she would; don't you know what she is?"

Lumara frowned, still pulling vainly at her feline friend, "I just thought she was a big cat."

The woman shook her head in amusement, "You couldn't be further from it. She's some kind of Olgin Lion. They're a very wild breed, but when tamed- which is considerably hard to do –they will fiercely defend their master."

Lumara looked down at her pet with new understanding, "I had no idea."

"They're classified as semi-sentient you know," the woman had relaxed a little and was casually leaning against the wall while looking in on a cradle beside the bed.

"I knew she was smart, but I had no idea," Lumara ceased her pulling as Ella looked up in satisfaction. Then a thought crossed the Padawan's mind, "Do you know how big they grow?"

The lady pursed her lips, "Hmm… Roughly this high? Maybe bigger." She raised her hand about four feet in the air.

Lumara's jaw literally dropped open, "That big? Oh my goodness, she must have only been a kitten when I picked her up!"

"Did you find her on Naboo?"

"No, I'm not sure where it was, actually. Somewhere outer-rim; probably quite a distance from Naboo," Lumara had resorted to tickling her cat now to get her to release her hold on the bed.

"Really? I wonder how she got there; Naboo is their home planet," the woman frowned. Just then a little whimper came from the cradle; she reached in and lifted out a baby. He blinked sleepily at Lumara, and settled down in his mother's arms.

"He's gorgeous!" cooed Lumara, "How old?"

"Six months," she replied proudly, shifting him onto her lap. "I know it seems a strange place to bring children, but I was obligated to come here- in fact I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I know what you mean." Lumara smiled, "I love children. I work in the crèche you see."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my master," she smiled as she said the word, "and I look after the younglings. What do you do?"

"Well, I'm a bit limited in what I can do- as you can see –but when I can I do admin-ish jobs."

"You mean like finance, resources, supplies and duties?"

"Sort of, I'm more into people-work."

"Sounds interesting," Lumara replied politely.

The woman laughed, "It sounds awful, I know; but it's better than I make it seem."

Lumara smiled, "I'd better get going, I want to get some lunch before I get debriefed- if I can get my lion prised off your bed that is." She gave the cat-with-hidden-talents another tug, pulling with all her might, but to no avail. "Come on, Ella! Get up please!" The cat sat up immediately and hopped onto the floor obediently. Lumara shook her head in exasperation, "She definitely is smart; but she seems to enjoy utilising a lot of that intelligence in annoying me."

The woman smiled again, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too, sorry again about Ella; thanks for cluing me in on the lion thing! Bye." Lumara headed for the very temporary mess hall, and sat down with Rebba to eat. She realised as she hurriedly ate the meal she hadn't even asked the kind woman her name, _'That was a bit impolite! Head screwed on?'_

She dismissed it, excused herself from the table and headed for the briefing room. After waiting a short while, she headed in with the rest of the crew sent to the harsh planet. Gan Pamive gave them a more thorough account of what had happened while they were away, and then they delivered their report.

Afterwards Lumara followed Dariinj back to the small room substituting for a lab. He griped about the conditions all the way there, "And yet Mothma expects blueprints for the new freighter just like that!" He snapped his fingers.

Lumara smiled, "I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"Oh; it is. _And_ some fool left my hydraulics system program on the old database; I thought everything was copied!"

She just rolled her eyes. They reached the lab, which wasn't really that bad, if a little small. Lumara had come to see Indy, who was carefully adding drops of purple liquid into a beaker of clear substance, inside a ray-shield type thing. She looked quite strange in the bulky white coat. She wore a pair of goggles and a mask over her nose and mouth, making her seem even more peculiar. The twi'lek looked up. "Hang on, I'll be finished in a moment- _don't_ come over, the fumes from this are dangerous."

Lumara obeyed and waited a moment before Indy finished. Presently she came over, removing the mask and glasses, and writing something on a datapad. "Hello, what brings you to my humble laboratory? Well; Dariinj's humble laboratory."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sleeping at the crèche tonight again, and probably will be for a while yet. So I probably won't see you tonight."

"Oh, it's a shame that we won't get to hang out a little; but I suppose you have to," Indy's face fell.

Dariinj looked over, "Indy, have you finished with that diamonoxide solution?"

"Oh; yes."

"Well, clean it up and go off with Lumara," he didn't look up from the console, but Lumara could tell he was smiling.

Indy grinned, "Really?"

"Of course; I have nothing more for you to do today, so take the afternoon off. There is not much you can do anyway thanks to the fantastic facilities we've been given."

"Thanks!" Indy quickly but carefully disposed of the solution she'd been testing, then hung up her coat and bid Dariinj and the other scientists farewell.

Lumara had been looking forward to a nice chat with her friend, but it turned out to be more of an interrogation.

"So… did he mention me?"

Lumara blinked, "Sorry?"

Indy sighed, "Dariinj- did he mention me?"

Lumara was caught off guard, "Uh… I'm not sure."

"But did he? You're sure you can't remember?"

"I think he might have-"

"What did he say?" she demanded.

"Uh… I don't remember; wasn't paying attention."

"Not paying attention? This is important!" Indy seemed outraged.

Lumara was slightly alarmed at her companion's fierceness, "I'm sorry, Indy!"

"It's Ok," she sighed, "But what sort of mood was he in?"

"Neutral, I suppose," replied the Padawan nervously.

"But do you mean neutral like 'I don't care about anything neutral', or like 'I'm just being quiet neutral'?"

"I- I'm not sure. He was a little subdued to begin with, but that was probably because he didn't know us well."

Indy frowned, "But what did you sense? Was he sad but hiding it maybe? Or was he happy?" she sounded panicked.

"For goodness' sake, Indy!" Lumara exclaimed, "You're acting like seventeen going on twelve! Calm down, it's not like he hates you or something. I'm sure he really likes you." She tried to soothe her, "But you have go gently. You've only just met him; get to know him better before you take things up a step."

"Ok, I'm calming down…" Indy took a few overly dramatic deep breaths.

Lumara smiled, "That's better. Oh, I have so much to tell you!"

"Like what?"

"I 'ended it' properly with Justo, I got a new master, and Ella is a lion!" Lumara grinned.

Indy raised her eyebrows, "Could you say that once more; but slower?"

"Knight Onih- the one who's doing crèche with me –offered to become my master, I accepted," Lumara smiled.

Indy grinned, "That's great! From what you've told me, she seems really nice."

Lumara smiled, "She is. Oh- and this morning Ella started to annoy this woman. We got talking and it seems Ella's actually a- uh… it was a… yes; she's an Olgin Lion."

"A what?"

"An Olgin Lion; they're semi-sentient and she could grow as tall as four feet," Lumara replied.

"Wow. That's big!" Ella padded over and jumped onto Indy's lap. "Ow! She's getting big already!"

Lumara smiled, "She definitely is."

Indy frowned, "But what did you say about Justo?"

Lumara sighed, "We had agreed to drop our feelings, but we were overstepping the mark. He wasn't even attempting to stop our relationship. I had to talk to him."

Indy shook her head, "I couldn't stand that."

Lumara frowned, "It has to be done; it's the code."

"But don't you ever just feel like breaking free?"

Lumara laughed, "Strictly; I shouldn't even be your friend. I'm rebelling enough as it is!"

Indy grinned, "Oh yeah!"

"I'd better go to the crèche now and see if master Onih can fit in a little training," Lumara smiled.

"Ok, see you in the morning?"

"I hope so, bye!"

**Ok, I know much didn't happen (apart from the whole Padawan thing), but I think next chapter something starts to brew! I'll go check… Yes! It does start something off! It's short, but I may remedy that… Whatever!**

**Please review, I know I'm boring you, but I also know that there are those not-so-wonderful people who subscribe (although I love you all) and don't review!!!! (I'm sorry, I should stop now.) :D**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Okskie. I feel like I shall die; too much to do!!! Twenty projects, three conversations at once. But I love you all, so I shall post this first!**

**I don't own Star Wars!!**

**Chapter XVI**

The younglings were put to bed, and Lumara's new master went off to get some rest. She said that she'd try and work out something that they could get a little time off to train.

Lumara ate her dinner and climbed into bed, anticipating being awoken many times that night. She was right. She had been asleep for half an hour at the most when she was poked repeatedly in the side by a small finger. She sighed and sat up. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I can't sleep," he mumbled with his thumb in his mouth.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't feel good."

"Where does it hurt?" Lumara swung her legs over the side of the bed.

He pouted, "My tummy."

"Is it very bad?"

He nodded.

"Ok, then, well lets make it better," the Padawan lifted him onto the bed beside her, careful of his stomach.

"How?" he frowned.

"Magic," she smiled.

He removed his thumb from his mouth, "Master Onih said there was no such thing."

Lumara grinned mischievously, "But this is Force magic!"

"Oh, Ok," he accepted it readily.

"Now," Lumara placed her hands on the boy's stomach gently, "close your eyes." He obeyed, "When you open your eyes, it will be all better."

"Ok," the small boy nodded.

Lumara gently massaged his tummy, and then said softly, "Ok, are you ready?"

"Uh huh…"

She made a gentle ripple in the Force, not really doing anything except giving the boy something to sense. "Ok, all done. Now open your eyes." He opened his eyes, blinking a little, "Better?"

He smiled, "Yeah, thank you Mara."

"No problem, little guy. Now, get back to bed, and it will be morning before you know it!"

"That's not possible," he frowned, his childish face so serious.

Lumara smiled, "It's an expression, silly. Now, come on; I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, night-night, Mara."

"Night-night."

He ambled off sleepily. Lumara smiled; belief was often enough to cure one, especially if one was Force sensitive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up bright and early to get the youngling's breakfast, Lumara was slightly tired, but didn't mind.

She had suggested to Master Onih that she take the younglings for a little trip outside the crèche. She had thought it a good enough idea, so long as they were in a good mood and had been being well behaved.

Lumara broke the news to the older children, and they were ecstatic. Her master was staying behind to look after the younger ones, leaving Lumara with a small group of four and five year olds.

They walked down the corridor which led to the other facilities which had been granted space in the building. First, Lumara took them to the kitchens. They met Rebba, who showed them how she was making lunch for the rebels. They were fascinated, and got a small piece of pancake each, much to their delight.

She considered taking them to see Pamive, but figured he'd be very busy as usual. So next off was the poor people- well Lumara considered them to be anyway –working with finances and resources. Those there had a great time with the younglings; who had an even better time messing about and running around.

Lumara had debated whether it was wise to bring them to the tech lab or not; but she asked Dariinj, and he said he'd have everyone working on consoles or models; nothing dangerous, and everything would be locked up tight. They arrived and all the younglings were doted upon- well; the Devaronian and Dariinj weren't doting too much. Lumara took the opportunity to pass conversation with her two techie buddies.

"They're so cute!" squealed Indy.

Dariinj rolled his eyes.

"They are," smiled Lumara, keeping a close eye on the enthusiastic younglings.

"Whose idea was it to take them out of the crèche?" asked Dariinj.

"Mine."

"I have always found it a little… I do not know what word to use; that the Jedi keep to themselves so much. Apart from you, we never see Jedi. They stay in their complex, and leave it to rumours why they do so. People say they think they're too good for us, after what happened."

Lumara frowned, "That's not-"

Dariinj cut her off gently, "I am not saying I agree, I am saying that that is what some people say. I expect it surprised them a lot to see you today. It is good for the younglings too, I suppose. I do not want to go too far, but I would say that the Jedi's exclusion from the Rebellion is not doing them any good."

Lumara wasn't quite sure what to say to this either, _'Master Onih or Finah would know exactly what to say…'_

Dariinj continued, "Why do the Jedi separate themselves from the people? They separated themselves from the Republic, but at least then they met with the Senate. Does your master or Master Finah talk with our leaders often?"

Lumara finally found her voice, "Everything has changed! There's no council, no organisation anymore. There were regular meetings in the Republic, but it's not so simple now. We have three Jedi, two senior Padawans, a younger, and a group of younglings. Two of us are indisposed anyway with the children. You can't expect everything to run like clockwork!"

Dariinj shrugged, much to Lumara's annoyance. It was time for the youngling's lunch however, so she didn't pursue what was shaping up to become a long and arduous argument.

She took the very happy younglings back to the crèche and fixed them lunch. They spent a long time telling master Onih about everything they had seen, and wanted to go out again after lunch. She just laughed, "Maybe some other time, but you've done enough exploring for one day."

It emerged that master Onih had arranged for Master Finah to watch over the younglings for a couple of hours a day, while they were napping. Lumara was thrilled. He would be over soon, she said.

Lumara was changing a nappy when Master Finah came in, "My apologies, Master. I am unable to bow at present."

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it." He then walked over to master Onih and chatted quietly with her for a few moments.

Presently, Knight Onih walked over to where Lumara was talking to a little girl, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Then let's just put the last of the kiddies down and we can be away."

Lumara nodded and helped put the three remaining younglings down for a nap. Soon the two Jedi were sitting in a quiet chamber together, knees crossed upon the floor.

"I thought I'd just get a feel for what you know already today before we start properly," master Onih explained.

Lumara nodded.

"So lets start with something simple; lightsaber forms."

Lumara proceeded to tell her new master about the various forms she had studied.

Knight Onih nodded, "Very good. What about telekinesis? How far have you come in that?"

It was a while before Knight Onih was satisfied with her knowledge of Lumara's abilities. Lumara was slightly behind for her age, mainly due to the absence of months of training.

"Alright then; lets have a quick spar before we have to get back," the master and Padawan headed for a larger room filled with crates, but with plenty of floor space for duelling.

Lumara ignited her saber, and master Onih raised her eyebrows, "I wasn't aware that you had a purple crystal."

"I had a green crystal before, but my lightsaber was taken by Vader when I was captured. This was given to me by the woman who helped me escape."

"Who was that?" frowned master Onih.

"A former Jedi by the name of Illa Grantosa," Lumara replied, keeping her face impassive.

"I've never heard of her," admitted the Jedi, "but it's good that you have a saber at least."

She nodded, and they launched into the spar. Knight Onih could have easily defeated Lumara, but this spar wasn't about winning, just getting a better feel for her new Padawan's strength, skill and stamina.

They finished and headed back to the crèche. Knight Onih was staying with the younglings tonight, so Lumara went to the ladies' hanger to see if she could scrounge a bed. She sensed Indy's distress immediately.

She could sense her friend in a small storeroom; one of the few places they could currently find privacy. Lumara opened the door gingerly and entered. Indy was sitting on a crate; her eyes rimmed an angry red from crying.

"What happened?" Lumara sat down beside her friend.

Indy turned away, and mumbled, "Don't want to talk about it."

Lumara put an arm around her, "Of course you do. Come on; I've personally learned that bottling things up does no one any good."

Indy turned around again, "I feel so stupid."

Lumara frowned, "Why?"

"I am an idiot. I should've known better."

"It doesn't matter now; it's all in the past. You can tell me."

Indy started to cry again, "I- I wrecked everything! I loved working in the tech; but now I'm gonna have to clean or something. I thought I'd finally done something right!"

"Oh, Indy," the Padawan pulled her into a hug.

Indy sobbed into Lumara's shoulder. "How can I show my face again?" She paused, "I- I tried to kiss Dariinj."

Lumara tilted her head to one side slightly, "Is that all? You can still work in the tech! You'll be fine; you can't let something like that ruin your career."

Indy shook her head, "He- he pulled away. I thought he liked me, but- but, he said he thought we were just friends; he didn't like me that way!"

Lumara sighed, "Indy, you can put this right! All you have to do is go back and apologise; say that you made a mistake and you're sorry. Tell him that you misinterpreted the relationship you have, and you won't do so again."

Indy frowned, "You make it sound easy."

Lumara smiled, "Yes; you may have to eat humble pie, but after that it's all good!"

"Really?"

"Yes. So what are you going to do?"

"Go down and apologise!" she gave a half hearted grin.

"That's the spirit- you may want to get cleaned up first, though," Lumara smiled.

"Oh- Ok! That's a good idea…"

**Yes, it was short, and I'm afraid the next one may be too, but I'm building up to a climax here!! Please be patient? Also please review!!!**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Yay! Another chapter! A short one, but a semi-eventful one… I think… Meh. I'm on holidays! YAY!**

**I don't own Star Wars- can't be bothered to be creative!**

**Chapter XVII**

Lumara was talking idly with Higad and his friends while they waited for Rebba to finish washing up. One, a tall and burly spacer spoke directly to her, "So are you a Jedi Knight?"

"No," she replied, "A Padawan learner."

Another, older man nodded, "Are there many Jedi here?"

It struck Lumara that he hadn't even seen the Jedi; and Dariinj could quite possibly be right… "There's one master, two knights, myself and one other senior Padawan, one junior Padawan, and nineteen younglings."

He frowned, "Are you the last Jedi then?"

"No, I know of two other masters, and there might be others out there who haven't found their way to us yet. It was a struggle for me."

"How did you get here, then?" another asked.

Lumara smiled- she had told this story so many times –"I was in Tatooine with Indy, then I had a vision…" She trailed off as Indy approached, calm but with a distinct aura of annoyance.

Indy glanced at the curious men, and then gave Lumara a Look. It said, _'come over here a minute because I have something to tell you that I don't want them to hear.'_

Lumara smiled at the men, "Sorry, could you excuse me just a moment?"

They just shrugged good-naturedly.

Indy pulled Lumara to one side, "Lumara!" she hissed.

"What is it?"

"I went to see Dariinj, but I got to the door, and then I couldn't go in!"

"Why not?"

"I was embarrassed."

Lumara gave an amused frown, "Indy Spranten! Stop being silly; it'll be over in seconds."

Indy shook her head, "Everyone's in there. They saw me storm out too; he's probably laughing about what happened, and telling them how silly I am!"

Lumara smiled, "He wouldn't do that to you, calm down; you go in, you go out; easy!"

Indy shook her head, "I can't!"

Lumara sighed, "Well what are you going to do then?"

Indy looked down and mumbled something. Lumara had to use the Force to hear her properly, "You could talk to him."

Lumara nearly gave an exasperated sigh, "Indy; I'm _not_ apologising for you!"

"Please, Lumara! Please!" she begged.

Lumara sighed, "Indy; are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! PLEASE!"

"Fine. But you owe me."

Indy squealed, much to the surprise of Higad and crew close by, "Thank you so much! This means so much to me!" She smothered Lumara in a crushing hug.

Lumara gagged, "Ow! Are you sure you've not part wookie?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara stood outside the door to the tech lab; it was very nearly dinner time and she wanted to be away soon.

She could see Dariinj speaking with the Devaronian, and the woman half taking part in the conversation from her console.

Lumara sighed and pushed the door open, _'A Jedi's work is never done!'_

Dariinj looked up, "Oh! Hello Lumara."

"Hi, I wanted to speak to you."

He nodded and smiled at his colleagues before walking off to the other side of the room with the Padawan.

"What brings you here?" he already knew.

Lumara sighed, "Indy just wants you to know that she apologises for her behaviour earlier. She says she had an error of judgement and it won't happen again."

Dariinj raised an eyebrow, "Indy said those exact words?"

Lumara smiled, "I decorated it a little; but that's her meaning."

He nodded, "Yes, the grammar was too perfect."

Lumara elbowed him, "Don't be mean! Not everyone got a fancy education."

"Look who is talking," he grinned.

Lumara rolled her eyes.

"You roll your eyes a lot," he commented.

"I do," she nodded, "It's a habit I've developed from hanging around certain people a lot."

"Do you mean Justo?"

"Yeah." Her answer sounded distant; she hadn't spoken to Justo since their chat on the ship.

Dariinj decided not to pry, "So do you think you will bring the younglings out again?"

Lumara smiled, "It's definitely very good for them; expanding their horizons etc. It'll be a while before they come again, though; we don't want to overwhelm them."

He nodded, "It is not just good for the younglings," he hinted not so subtly.

Lumara rolled her eyes once more, "Yes; I agree that we Jedi do keep to ourselves; but that's not necessarily a bad thing. We maintain an unbiased viewpoint."

Dariinj shrugged, "I suppose it depends on your outlook. But you are definitely breaking barriers. The other rebels do not know what to make of you; you are a Jedi, but you talk to the rest of us like equals."

Lumara frowned, "Of course we're equals; everybody's an equal."

"I know that," he assured her, "But no offence intended; the Jedi often come across that way. They do not talk with the rest of us. Even Justo is very distant with the other rebels. You are not. You socialise with anybody and everybody; and people are shocked. You are breaking down the caste walls."

Lumara raised her eyebrows, "Wow; that's rather deep. I don't know whether to be flattered or suspicious."

"Well, I would prefer if you were flattered, but it is your choice," he smiled.

She laughed, "Come on, let's go get dinner and embarrass Indy."

He nodded and they walked to the mess hall with the two other technicians.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Lumara headed back to the crèche, wishing to speak with her master about what Dariinj had mentioned. She wasn't sure what to think of his observations; it confused her to think of the Jedi like that.

She bumped into Justo on the way, literally.

"Sorry!" she smiled hesitantly.

"Sorry," he said at the same time.

They stood for a moment, unsure of what to say, Justo broke the silence at last, "I'm glad that you said what you said. I agree. But it doesn't mean we can't talk."

Lumara paused, "Are you sure you can do that?"

"Yes," he nodded.

She smiled, "I'm glad."

He grinned, "I hear somebody got a new master."

Lumara's smile widened, "Yes. I was working with master Onih in the crèche for a while, but I never expected her to take me on as a Padawan."

"Isn't it hard looking after the younglings and training?"

"Yeah, but Master Finah is looking after them for a few hours each day now. We trained for the first time yesterday. It's strange though."

Justo nodded, "I'm glad you got back on track. You'll get used to have someone watching your every move again soon enough…"

She rolled her eyes, "Well I don't need someone constantly checking if I've got my boots tied."

"That was an exceptional incident!"

"Whatever! Actually, Justo…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that the Jedi separate themselves unnecessarily from the rest of the Rebellion?"

He frowned, "Why would you think something like that?"

Lumara shrugged, "I've noticed things… and people are forever asking me about the Jedi. It seems that the rebels don't even know how many of us there are. Does Master Finah often speak the Rebel leaders?"

Justo's frown deepened, "I don't know. Who have you been talking to? You're speaking about us as if you aren't a Jedi yourself."

She bit her lip, "Sorry, I'm getting worked up over nothing."

He smiled, "That's Ok, don't worry yourself now. We've all been through a lot; especially you," she started to protest, "No- you have. Anyway; I had better be off before I'm late. Bye Lulu." The last word came with a trademark grin.

Lumara laughed, "I was awaiting the next utterance of that word with bated breath!"

Justo laughed back, "Utterance? You're spending too much time around Dariinj!"

Lumara shook her head, smiling, "I'll see you around."

She may have left the conversation with a smile, but deeper down; all she felt was confusion. She decided against going to see her master, and instead headed for a place she'd found to meditate. It was a storeroom filled with various crates, with little space but plenty of privacy. She had been limited to places like this because of the base's discovery. It still gave her chills to think that the Empire had found them so easily. They had found a location, on a small moon in the Outer Rim. Rebels were building the new base presently, but she didn't know when they'd be finished.

Sitting with her legs crossed, she attempted meditation. She sat for a full minute before she pulled her legs from under her and simply lay on her back. _'Is Dariinj right? How can he be right? But it makes sense. The Jedi separated themselves from the Republic; and look how that turned out. But that wasn't the cause of it all! The Chancellor and the Masters met regularly- though let's not forget the Chancellor wasn't exactly acting in the interest of the Republic. We were all so separated and mistrusting of the politicians… Justo thought I was mad. He's probably right; I don't know what master Onih would think. Do the Jedi really give that impression? I was taught that the Jedi are servants of the Republic; and therefore they're servants of the Rebellion, but how can we serve if we never even speak with them? I doubt Master Finah even has words with Mothma or the others. Mothma said herself the first time I met her that the Jedi governed themselves separately. But what am I doing; these thoughts; these questionings of the Order- where do they lead? When did I lose my trust of the Jedi? I am a Jedi! What has Dariinj done to me?'_

**Poor Lulu… I hate it when I force my characters to question the very core of their beliefs… but I do it often.**

**Please, pretty, pretty please review:D**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Ah, my lovelies, another chapter, a fairly eventful chapter I like to think!**

**I don't own Star Wars, otherwise I would be in my mansion by now.**

**Chapter XVIII**

Indy hadn't really known Jedi before Lumara, but when she reached the base she noticed that her friend was… different. Lumara didn't seem to notice it, but she was fairly unlike the others. Indy thought that was a good thing; but she had an idea that the Jedi didn't agree. She had had the occasion to meet Lumara's master once or twice; and one thing that struck her above all was how composed and calm she constantly was. Her face remained impassive at all times but for a rare smile perhaps, and she was rarely outspoken or emotional. Her Padawan, on the other hand was anything but impassive. Lumara's face was rarely calm or still; smiling; laughing; frowning; crying; shouting; grinning; winking. She could display the utmost self-control, Indy knew; but rarely used it.

So when Lumara walked through the hanger purposely and flopped down on Indy's bed, she didn't try to hide her frustration.

"Hi. What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little confused- and annoyed," the Padawan frowned.

"From talking to your master?"

"No; I didn't end up going to see her after all."

"Oh. Why not?"

"I don't know," Lumara sat with her head in her hands.

"Ok…"

"I'm going to go see Dariinj."

"Alright…"

Lumara stood abruptly and strode quickly from the room, leaving a very bewildered Indy. She didn't know where to find Dariinj, but decided to try the tech lab. Closed. She didn't think she'd be strong enough to sense him unless he was on her side of the base, but was in luck, as she sensed his presence faintly in one of the storerooms. She headed down the corridor and hesitated before opening the door to find him perched on a crate, typing at his datapad. He looked up, "Oh! Hello."

"Hi, sorry to bother you," she stepped in awkwardly. Obviously she wasn't the only one who had sought a private sanctuary in the storerooms.

"Not a problem. What brings you here?"

"I- uh… I wanted to talk."

"Oh, alright then, come in."

She walked in a little further and hopped up onto a crate beside him, "What you were saying before…"

He set his datapad down, "Yes?"

"It made me think. I was thinking about how the Jedi don't communicate with the Rebellion."

He nodded, "You agree then?"

She gave a small smile, "Perhaps."

"I do not suppose you have ever thought of the Jedi in that way before," he smiled slightly.

"No. It feels strange; I shouldn't be questioning them."

He frowned, "Why not? It is human nature to question."

"Yes; but I can't be seen to doubt the Order."

"I agree; but I think it wrong that you are not allowed an opinion."

"Of course I'm allowed an opinion; but it isn't proper for me to be in even slight doubt of this. The Jedi are my family, they're where I belong; they're me."

"But how can things be expected to improve if no will question the ways things are now?"

"Then what would _you_ improve?" she sat back, raising an eyebrow.

"A lot of things. In fact; I think the whole Order needs to be reconfigured. The old ways just don't work anymore."

She gaped, "I have been a Jedi all my life and-"

He interrupted, "You have, so you _have not_ seen the way things look to the rest of the Galaxy. In my home planet, the Jedi were viewed as mystic sorcerers who controlled magical forces and could kill one with a glance. What people do not understand, they fear; and I do not think the Jedi they ever did anything to discourage this belief. Their ways have stood in stone for thousands of years, but all of them were secret."

"So would you have it that the Order's affairs were in public display, ready for anyone to exploit for their own means?" she replied heatedly.

"No, but they could have more to dispel the rumours and folklore around them."

"You can hardly say you're unbiased if that was the belief of your home planet."

He shrugged, "Things changed abruptly after the war started. The CIS claimed my planet, and battles raged on its surface. When the Jedi came, all we saw was another force here to escalate the conflict. We were neutral; pacifist; we had no weapons. Nothing much would have changed if the Republic had just left us alone," his quiet voice was now filled with emotion. "That's how I ended up here. But I am straying from the point- to us the Jedi were nothing more than elite warriors. They never talked to us, certainly not the common people."

Lumara was silent for a moment; she hadn't ever considered why he might be here- or why a lot of the people were here. She had of course known that many would be refugees at this stage, but she hadn't really thought about it. "Regardless of how things used to be, everything is different now."

"Yes, and I think- no disrespect intended –that this could be could be an opportunity to improve the way things are done in the Order."

"But what would you change?"

"The first thing would be the way that children are separated from their parents- that is just wrong. Also, I think the rules on emotion could be significantly relaxed. I do not pretend to understand the exact details of your code, but these seem reasonable things to me."

"They seem reasonable, but things are much more complicated than that."

"How?"

"It's difficult to explain…"

He turned right round on the crate towards her, "I am listening, explain it to me."

"I- well there's lots of reasons!" she replied, flustered, "The emotion- please don't make me repeat the 'path to the Dark Side' speech."

"So you are on the path to the Dark Side?" he raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"What? Of course not! What are you talking about?"

"I would not exactly call you unemotional," Dariinj stated bluntly.

The Padawan looked down at herself, then back at Dariinj, "Um… no. But I'm meant to be, which is the essence of the thing." She smiled.

He smiled back, "The essence; very important. I will let you off then."

"Well that's a relief! Thanks for listening to my… concerns."

"Thank you for listening to mine," he smiled.

"I'd better be going."

"Ok." He paused, "I suppose I have been… perhaps overcritical; I am sorry."

"No, you just asked some good questions, it doesn't matter."

"Ok, goodbye."

"Bye." She left the storeroom and headed for her bed, feeling slightly better about this whole business. _'I'm overreacting; that's all. Stop being silly! I have bigger problems; like trying to persuade Mon Mothma to allow me to keep Ella.'_

The rebel leader had received a complaint from one woman, who was scared of big cats, and several from the kitchens. Ella didn't like the crowded base, and although she was fairly tame, she gave some people quite a scare. She no longer remotely resembled a domestic cat, having grown to a full two feet tall and filled out a little more. Her yawn was an unnerving sight to see; razor sharp teeth with large, elongated incisors that could pierce flesh quite easily.

Mon Mothma had asked politely if Lumara needed to keep the lion inside. When told that it was too cold out for her, Mothma had resorted to empty threats. "Keep her under control, or you'll have to get rid of her." Of course, few would dare try to displace the feline. For one thing, Lumara would stand in their way; no lightsaber of course, but just casually 'in the way'. Never mind that; Ella herself wouldn't be parted from Lumara. She had been previously contented to stay on Lumara's bed, but the Padawan suspected that someone had been trying to scare her off.

She had been apprehensive about bringing her to the crèche, but she was really gentle with the children; motherly almost. They loved her, of course. Lumara sensed that her master was a little unsure about her Padawan having a pet, the same way as she was about Indy. Attachment was of course forbidden, but master Onih was willing to overlook it for now in these uncertain times.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumara awoke before the rebels around her as usual, and stretched before dressing and performing her morning meditation. She headed to the crèche with Ella in tow as always. Master Onih was serving breakfast as they arrived, and Lumara lifted a slice of bread before taking one of the younger children to feed him.

Ella was given a large saucer of milk, and curled up in the corner as Lumara and her master talked.

"Yes, we need to arrange something, but it's all a matter of finding somebody to do it," master Onih frowned. "Neither you nor I have the time to do it with the rest of the younglings. Knight Gauon and Master Finah couldn't do it either."

"Some of them would have started lessons already; I think we need to sort out something soon. Do you have any idea what sort of person we'd be looking for?"

Her master's frown deepened, "Are you suggesting that they be taught by non-Jedi?"

Lumara swallowed, she hadn't thought her idea would be well received, "Well master, I don't see any alternative. What difference it could make if they were only learning something such as maths, reading or writing? I'm sure there are many in the Rebellion who would be eager to help. They learn the same things as other children their age at this stage anyway- plus Force and lightsaber lessons of course."

Her master was silent for a moment, wiping the face of a protesting child, "I shall present the idea to Master Finah and Knight Gauon."

Lumara smiled, "Thank you, master."

She nodded, "Have you heard any news on when the new base might be ready?"

"I've heard rumours that it will be soon, but nothing for sure. There's a lot of discussion about it. Someone said that they overheard Mothma and the other woman talking. Mothma said something about the builders. There was an incident or something, but now it's all sorted."

Master Onih gave an amused smile, "Gossiping?"

"No! I just overheard it," she smiled back.

"That tongue of yours will get you into trouble one of these days," the knight lifted the boy from his chair and set him on the ground.

Lumara merely shook her head and helped lift the younglings out. She spent the morning working in the crèche with her master, and then knight Onih went out for a while. She came back, and when Master Finah arrived, they went out to train again.

Her master was starting to teach her about a new Force power, and Lumara was struggling.

"You need to let go of your emotions. Let the peace of the Force envelop you and guide your actions," Knight Onih advised.

"Yes, master," Lumara tried her best to focus, but every time she came close, that calm self-assurance seemed to slip from her grasp.

"Let's meditate for a while before you try again, Padawan."

"Yes, master." They slipped into meditation for a time before Lumara attempted it once more. She came much closer this time, but still failed to completely focus.

"You have done well, you may not have quite grasped this technique yet; but you've come along a lot in a short while. Practise it and soon it'll easy for you."

"Yes, master."

They headed back to the crèche to find that Gin had woken prematurely. Master Finah was having a little trouble; he smiled gratefully as the boy left him at peace to greet his carers.

"Master Fin-a was telling me about lightsabers, Mara!" he gabbled excitedly.

"Was he? That sounds like fun!" she smiled down at him.

"I want up!" He reached out his arms.

"What do we say…?"

"Please Mara, please!"

Lumara smiled and lifted him up in her arms, shifting her weight onto her left to allow him to sit on her hip. "There's a good boy."

Her master addressed Master Finah, "I hope Gin didn't cause you any trouble."

He shook his head slightly, "No…"

Lumara grinned inwardly, "Did you have fun with Master Finah today?"

Gin nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Master Fin-a real nice!"

Master Finah smiled, and then looked to Lumara, "Padawan Kinstike, your master has brought it my attention that you've had a few ideas regarding the youngling's education."

Lumara licked her lips nervously, "Yes. I know that it seems highly unorthodox, but I believe that it's the only option available to us."

He frowned, "This isn't something to be taken lightly, you know. We are the last of the Jedi, and these children carry the future of the Order on their backs."

"I understand completely, Master. I don't see what harm it could do the children to be taught to say… read and write, simple mathematics or history of the Republic by someone from the Rebellion."

"These people do not understand the ways of the Jedi, Padawan," he sighed.

"If you gave them a chance…" she trailed off and started again, "All I propose is that it be considered. If you find no one who meets your approval, then so be it. The Jedi have worked closely with many outsiders; there _are_ those who know what we stand for, and why we live the way we do."

Master Finah sighed, "If you can find somebody who would be willing to teach simple language skills and maths; then you can bring them to us. I will not however, make any promises that we will accept this person, or any person."

Lumara smiled, "That is all I ask; thank you, Master."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke in the crèche the next morning, fed the younglings breakfast, then left them with Knight Onih.

She sought out Indy before she got to the tech lab, finding her in the lady's hanger.

"Hi," the twi'lek smiled.

"Hello."

"How you doing?"

"Ok, I guess. I have a problem though."

"What?"

"I need to find someone in the Rebellion who can teach the older younglings simple language skills and maths; someone with an understanding of the Jedi."

"I thought only Jedi taught Jedi?" Indy frowned as she scrubbed at her face.

"That's how it's always been; but what with the obvious shortage of us, I suggested this. Now it's my responsibility to find someone."

Indy raised her eyebrows, "They're not asking much, are they?"

Lumara shrugged, "I thought of it; I have to follow through with it. Can you think of anyone?"

Indy chewed her lip, "Uh… There's plenty who might like to teach, but not so many with this 'understanding' you're looking for. I would suggest asking Pamive."

"Good idea, I'll do that."

She stayed a little longer, and then went looking for the leader. She found him in his office, which was basically a storeroom with a desk and chair at this moment in time.

"Good morning, what brings you here?"

"Sorry to disturb you, I just wondered if you could help me," Lumara smiled.

"Not at all," he waved a hand, "It gives me an excuse to stop doing paperwork for a while! Sit down… on a crate there." She smiled and did so, "So what is it you wanted?"

She briefly explained her problem.

He nodded, "I see… And you persuaded Master Finah to do this?"

She nodded, "Pretty much, he's still fairly against it, though."

"Impressive; he's very set in his ways, that one." Lumara didn't know whether to smile or frown. "You remind me a lot of Illa. It's the sort of thing she would have done. Her and Qui Gon."

Lumara's eyes narrowed slightly in thought, "She did mention him once; I got the impression she knew him."

"She definitely did; so did I. We were the best of friends- well, when the two of them weren't away on some mission or another." He laughed, "It wasn't strictly approved of, but they didn't care, and neither did I."

The Padawan smiled, "I can imagine you three together; you're quite similar." 

"Oh yes. We made quite a team. Two maverick Jedi and a rather too outspoken politician," a shadow passed over his face, "But those days are gone. I can think of one person who might be willing to help."

Lumara brightened, "That's great!"

"She works in the tech lab."

"The tech lab; who?"

"A woman by the name of Hilfa Daos," he replied.

Lumara nodded, "I vaguely know her. Thank you, you've been very helpful."

"Any time, you know I'm here to help," he smiled. "Stay out of trouble!"

"Me? _Trouble_? When do I get in trouble?" she grinned.

He shook his head as she left.

Lumara headed first for the tech lab- they were still in the small room allocated by Mothma, despite several appeals by Dariinj.

She greeted her friends as she entered, then walked over to Hilfa and waited until she was finished her work on a small cylinder of metal. The woman had short, spiky silvery hair and was quite tall with piercing but kind blue eyes.

"Hello," she smiled as she removed her gloves.

"Hello. This is a bit sudden; but I asked Gan Pamive if he knew anyone who could help me and he suggested you."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, "Help you with what?"

Lumara explained, "There are nineteen younglings in the crèche of varying ages. About four or five of them would have normally started their basic education; reading, writing, mathematics etcetera. Because we are obviously lacking in trained Jedi, I suggested that we have a look about the Rebellion for anyone who could help. I wasn't sure where to start, so I asked Pamive; and as you can see, he sent me here. I don't know if you'll end up doing it yet or not; as we'll have to see Master Finah to make sure he thinks you're up to the job- but I'm sure he won't have any problems."

Hilfa paused for a moment, "I was a teacher before all this happened… What exactly would it involve?"

Lumara smiled, "It would probably only be a few hours a day. As I said, there are only a few old enough to start classes, and they're very well behaved- well… as well behaved as a five year old gets. At the moment they'd be learning the same skills as normal children, plus a few Jedi skills that we can handle."

She chewed her lip, "I'll think it over. I'll have to tell Dariinj too, of course."

"Thanks. When you decide you can come find me at the crèche or tell Indy to pass the message on."

"Ok."

Lumara headed back to the crèche feeling very pleased. She'd found somebody; and they were perfect! She hadn't probed too closely, but from what she could tell Hilfa respected the Jedi, and held a good understanding of them. She nearly skipped into the room; picking up a small girl as she came in who had fallen on scraped her knee.

She bawled loudly, pouting and pulling at Lumara's robes.

"There, there. It's Ok," Lumara soothed her with the Force, "Why don't we fix it all up?" She set the sniffling girl down on a chair and pulled up her legging, "Oh! Now that isn't too bad at all. You stay here and I'll go get something to clean it up."

The little girl nodded and Lumara got a piece of tissue and wet it under a tap. Her master walked in, many younglings in tow. "Oh, you're back."

"Yep; Tara fell and hurt her knee, but it's Ok now."

She nodded, "I was about to come and see what had happened. Did you have any luck?"

Lumara nodded as she carefully dabbed the graze, "I've found a woman named Hilfa Daos; I think she'd be perfect for the job. She said she'd like to think about it though."

"I see. I'll tell Master Finah. What's she like?"

"She works in the tech lab, although she used to be a teacher. She's very kind but I'm sure she'd be able to keep the younglings under control. I've known her vaguely since we came, and she seems to respect the Jedi; I think she mentioned working with one once, so she has an understanding of our ways."

"That's good. I think it's time for lunch; what do you think kids?"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

Lumara smiled as she sat them down to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indy, Hilfa and Dariinj sat down to lunch- the Devaronian had gone with some other friends.

Indy looked up at Hilfa, "What was Lumara talking about?"

Hilfa smiled, "She was telling me that she was looking for someone to teach the younglings basic language and mathematics skills. She asked if I would be interested."

"And?"

"I said I'd think about it. And I definitely will," she glanced at Dariinj to check his reaction. His gaze stayed down at his plate as he lifted a forkful of pasta to his mouth.

Indy and Hilfa exchanged a Look. _'Men!'_ they both mouthed, grinning.

He finally looked up, dabbing his mouth haughtily with a napkin- the fact that it was paper slightly ruined the effect, "So will you still be working with us?"

She shook her head, "It would only be a couple of hours a day. If I accept and the Master thinks I'm up to the job, I'll see I can just go in with the younglings in the morning or something."

"If he thinks that you are up to the job?"

"Lumara was basically just scouting around," Indy explained, "She needs to check with Master Finah if the teacher is Ok. She says she doesn't think he'll have any problems though."

"Of course."

Hilfa grinned, "You sound so pleased to be getting rid of me for a while!"

"No, that's silly, not at all," he continued eating.

Indy and Hilfa exchanged another look, "Uh… Dar," Indy smiled, "She was joking."

He looked up in embarrassment, "Oh. Alright."

They both burst out laughing.

**And breathe… Lots of revisions for this chapter; I was working like a madwoman today! I don't think I got Dariinj quite right last chapter, but I've tried to rectify that this time around!**

**Please review, even if it's only to tell me I'm crap and to wax my moustache:P**


	19. Chapter XIX

Hilfa worked quietly at the console

**Sorry for the late update, but I was away in Donegal (Ireland) getting inspired! So busy recently, but I'd do anything for you wonderful readers!! :P**

**Ok, rather short- especially compared to last chapter –but I do promise, we are building up to something pretty spectacular…**

**I don't own Star Wars or Virgin Mobile incidentally.**

**Chapter XIX.**

As usual, Lumara was in the crèche. It had become home to her, and although it was forbidden, she loved the children in it. She was currently deftly changing a nappy.

Hilfa peered in the door, looking for Lumara. She didn't know any of the other Jedi; and didn't particularly wish to meet them without someone like Lumara to do introductions. All she could see was children running about, playing together. They didn't really look like Jedi; and it was strange to think that in several years they would be composed warriors. It was an awful thought actually, and she banished it before it had even fully formed.

Lumara sensed Hilfa's uneasiness and stepped around the corner, "Hello. Welcome to the crèche, on your right; hungry younglings, on your left; tired younglings!" she grinned.

Hilfa smiled, "Hello."

Lumara set down the youngling she was carrying and headed over into the corner to clean up some spilled drink, beckoning Hilfa to follow. "So have you come to a decision?"

"Yes," the woman took a deep breath, "I'd be honoured- if the others approve of course."

Lumara grinned, "That's great! Come on, I'll introduce you to my master."

Hilfa followed curiously as the girl led her to another room in the crèche. Knight Onih stood in the makeshift dormitory, tidying up the clothes on the floor. She looked up at the two.

Lumara smiled, "This is Hilfa Daos."

The Knight smiled slightly, "I am Jedi Knight Onih, pleased to meet you."

Hilfa shook her hand, "You too."

"So you think you're brave enough to try and teach the little angels?"

Hilfa grinned, "Yes. I'm sure they're lovely though."

Knight Onih nodded, "Lumara, why don't you go and fetch Master Finah? I believe he's two doors down the corridor."

"Ok, I'll be back in a moment." Lumara went to go and find the Master. He was in the room down from them, and appeared to be meditating with Justo. Lumara opened the door quietly and waited. They opened their eyes simultaneously.

"Hello, Padawan Kinstike. I sense the woman you recommended is here," Master Finah rose from his cross-legged position on the floor.

"Yes, Master. She's in the crèche with my master, waiting for you."

He nodded, "Alright, let's go and see what she's like."

He and Justo followed Lumara to the crèche.

Hilfa was talking to Gin, who was enthusiastically telling her about the scab on his knee and how he'd gotten it. Knight Onih was quietly lifting a sleeping child into the dormitory. She emerged to find Master Finah and Hilfa being introduced. The Knight walked over and joined them.

She smiled at Lumara, "Has Justo met Gin yet? I think they'd get on well."

The Padawans took the hint and retreated to a corner to sit down with a group of younglings.

"So that's the teacher?" Justo asked.

"Yep."

"She seems nice," his voice was measured.

Lumara nodded, "She is. Look kiddies; this is my friend Justo!"

They all grinned and began to gabble, "Hi Justo!"

A small twi'lek girl settled on his lap and began to play with his Padawan braid. Justo was slightly embarrassed.

Lumara grinned, "She likes you!"

He reddened, "Uh…"

The other Padawan laughed.

Across the room, the adults talked quietly. Hilfa was slightly intimidated by the Jedi, and knew that they must be talking about her silently.

"Lumara said you used to be a teacher," prompted Knight Onih.

"Yes, I taught children of five and six for several years before the Empire was formed. When I came here, obviously I was out of a job. I'd always been fascinated by mechanics, so I started working in the Tech Lab."

Master Finah regarded the woman. She seemed more than qualified, and would no doubt do a great job teaching the younglings.

Lumara and Justo talked for a while about their training; it seemed Justo was well ahead of his fellow Padawan.

"So do you like the younglings?" asked Lumara with a smile.

Justo grinned, "I simply love them. Love them to pieces!"

The girl on his lap smiled, giving him a tug on the braid, "I like you too, Dusto!"

Lumara giggled.

A boy beside her mumbled, "Mara, when's dinner?"

"We'll fix it up once the masters are finished talking to Ms Daos."

Justo grinned, "Mara?"

Lumara blushed slightly, "It's hard for them to pronounce my full name; so they call me Mara."

Justo looked down at his little friend, "I can think of another name for your Mara."

Lumara rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming.

The twi'lek looked up innocently, "What's that?"

"Lulu," he said it with an evil grin.

She giggled, "That's funny! Lulu, Lulu!"

Justo laughed, Lumara shook her head good naturedly and sighed, "I can't take you anywhere!"

Justo smiled, "Too right. I'll take any and every opportunity to embarrass Lulu that comes my way!"

Lumara smiled slyly at the little girl, "It's people like Dusto that you have to watch, sweetie. He's not quite right, you see."

The little girl giggled, and Justo chuckled.

The masters came over with Hilfa. Lumara rose, looked over to Justo and found him trying to get the little girl to stand up.

Master Finah chuckled, "It seems you've gained an admirer, Justo."

The Padawan reddened.

The girl grabbed his braid firmly, "Don't wanna leave!"

Lumara smiled, "Please let go of Dusto's braid."

"I don't wanna!" she whinged.

Knight Onih stepped in, "Come on; be nice please."

She pouted, and reluctantly let go, allowing the very embarrassed Padawan to finally rise.

Hilfa smiled, "It was wonderful meeting you all."

"You too, Ms Daos, I think we'll talk this over for a while. I'll get Lumara to inform you of our decision," Master Finah replied.

Hilfa nodded, "Of course, you want to make the right choice. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Did you have fun?" Indy smiled as Hilfa entered, not looking up from the model she was carefully constructing.

"Oh yes, I met the masters. They seemed nice."

"I assume you were chosen?" Dariinj asked from his console.

"They still haven't decided yet, they want to talk it over; understandable."

"Okie doke," Indy nodded.

"How far are you done?" Dariinj looked over to the twi'lek.

"Well, I don't think I can give it in a decimal percentage the way you like to," she smirked, "but I'd say nearly half."

"Alright, will you have it finished before we lock up tonight?"

"Not likely, the sticky-outy-thingies are pretty delicate," she explained, still not looking up as she carefully applied a thin line of glue to the parts.

"Sticky-outy-thingies?" he raised an eyebrow, looking over.

"Whatever. You know the proper name for them," she smiled. "And how are you doing? Got the schematics all typed up yet?"

"Yes actually, I am just adding a pink background for Mothma's pleasure."

"You're hilarious, you are," she shook her head, turning back to the model.

Hilfa peered over at the console, and then snorted when she saw he was being serious, "I don't believe you. Indy, he's actually done it; it's like a shade of cerise…"

"As I said, I simply thought I might make it pretty for old Mon," he smiled innocently.

"She'll barbecue you," Indy grinned.

"Sauté you," Hilfa added.

"Deep fry you."

"Roast you."

"Boil you in Corellian whiskey," the Devaronian made a rare contribution.

Dariinj shrugged, "I am immune to bad cooking."

"I should hope so, after that disaster…" Hilfa trailed off, grinning.

"That was not my fault," he replied slowly and haughtily, "the instructions plainly said to leave it in for twenty standard minutes."

"Yeah, with the packaging off!" Indy laughed.

"They should have specified," he sulked quietly.

"Poor baby Dar!" Indy pouted in a baby voice. "It was all the instructions' fault!"

"It was…"

"And I'm a Rodian," Hilfa smiled dryly from her console.

"That would explain a lot," Dariinj smiled.

"Get back to work, funny boy," Hilfa rolled her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," he mock saluted.

"Great Hutt you're in a good mood!" Indy smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he frowned.

"There, that's much more normal," Hilfa grinned.

Lumara went to bed happy, and for once, wasn't woken by the younglings that night.

_A small boy, only about six ran around enthusiastically. He had light blonde hair, and wore a_ _mischievous grin. He nearly ran into a young woman with brown hair, she laughed, "Silly! You have to calm down."_

_He giggled as she tickled him, "Stop it!"_

"_C'mon, let's go and get you something to eat." She led him into a small kitchen and prepared a snack. "There you are."_

"_Mmm…" he attacked the food with glee, finishing it quickly._

_The woman laughed again, "You're a bottomless pit!"_

"_Can I have some more?"_

_She raised her eyebrows._

_His eyes widened and he corrected himself quickly, "Can I have some more, _please

_She shook her head amusedly, "I was just thinking about your unbelievable appetite! Just like your father."_

_He frowned, "How come you never talk about him?"_

_The woman bit her lip, "Because… honey."_

"_What was he like?"_

"_Well, your daddy was very brave."_

"_He was a pilot, right?" the little boy asked._

_She nodded slightly, "He travelled all over the Galaxy."_

"_Cool! When I grow up; I'm gonna be just like him!" he grinned, flying his toy speeder around the room._

_The woman tried to laugh with him, "Why don't we go and see what the others are doing?"_

"_Ok," he followed her eagerly from the room._

_The dream refocused onto a tidy, organised room. A small girl of about the same age sat in the middle of the floor. She was playing with a doll's house. She had her hair plaited intricately and carried an air of determination even at that age. She lifted a little figure of a girl and walked her through the front door._

"_The Princess walks into the palace, and then the butler comes…" there was a pause as she grabbed a male doll. "He takes her bags. And then she goes to the ball, but she has to get dressed…"_

_The child laboriously unfastened and removed the dress the doll was currently wearing, and replaced it with a pink ball gown. Shoes were placed on the doll's feet and she had a matching hat added too. Satisfied, the girl set her down in the ballroom and lifted a figure of a man. She made the man bow to the Princess, and put on a deep voice, "Do you want to dance, Princess?"_

_Then she replied in a higher voice, "I would love to!" She hummed a tune as they moved around the ballroom. She added a narrative, "They danced all night until they couldn't dance any longer. And then the Princess fell in love with the handsome Jedi Prince."_

Lumara awoke with a start. She wasn't sure what she'd seen. She couldn't explain it, but she had the feeling it wasn't happening in the present. She'd never seen the children or the woman before in her life.

She gazed around, and realised it was the middle of the night. She sighed and drifted off to sleep again; intending to speak with her master in the morning about the dream.

When she woke; she had forgotten the dream completely.

**Oh… And who might that have been? Meh, more on that later, it will be shocking… But later.**

**Well, next chapter can probably be classified as a mini-climax. Rather amazingly shocking and revealing. Poor Lulu… she has to deal with all this angst I'm dishing out!! But, next chapter ushers in some fantastic notions, and I do hope you all love it. 'Nuff said.**

**Reviews?? Eternal gratitude for those who review!! People who review get on The Other List- and everyone wants to be there!! Promise.**


	20. Chapter XX

Lumara woke the following morning to the sound of a crying baby

**I think nervous is an understatement regarding how I feel at the moment… After all the promises I made last chapter, I sure hope this doesn't flop!! Because, I know it could all go so wrong… so easily. But, I'd better stop babbling and get with this. Phew. Hope you like it…**

**Shocker: I don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter XX.**

Lumara awoke the following morning to the sound of a crying baby. She lifted the youngest of the Force Sensitive children and got him a bottle. It wasn't long before her master appeared. "Good morning."

"Good morning, master."

"Did you sleep well?" she began to prepare breakfast.

"I…" something was on the tip of Lumara's tongue, but then it vanished, "Yes, fine thanks."

"Good. I've been talking with Master Finah; and he's going to comm Knight Gauon later and ask his opinion about Ms Daos."

"That's good," Lumara nodded.

Her master frowned, "Don't get your hopes up too high, Lumara. It could go either way at this stage."

The Padawan nodded, "Of course."

They served breakfast to the children, and after a brief fight between Hangja and Gin (which was routine anyway) they settled down to another morning as Jedi nannies.

Lumara had been trying to feel out the masters, to see what their thoughts might be on Hilfa. She hadn't expected to be successful, and she wasn't either. _'Surely they'll say yes; she's perfect. But remember what master said, 'either way'. I suppose it could; after all this is rather controversial. I feel like a big revolutionary! Fun fun fun!'_

Indy was having lunch with Rebba, Higad, Dariinj and Hilfa. She laughed as Higad told a joke.

Rebba turned to the twi'lek, "We never see Lumara anymore; where's she hiding away?"

Indy shrugged, "She has a pretty much full time job in the crèche. It does get rather annoying."

Rebba nodded, "I suppose it's what she does."

"If you ask me, she could use a break," Higad grinned, "As soon as she gets any free time, she's straight in there; chatting a mile a minute. The guys couldn't believe she was a Jedi. The others seemed pretty uptight- even Justo is a bit out there sometimes. But Lumara's a bit more sociable."

Indy smiled, "That's Lumara."

Master Finah motioned to Justo to follow as he headed for the crèche; he'd just finished speaking with Knight Gauon- who was on a mission with his Padawan. He was satisfied with the decision; Knight Gauon had agreed with him and Knight Onih. This was the best option for all.

He walked down the corridor with Justo and turned into the crèche. The Padawan sneaked past his twi'lek admirer, who was playing with a couple other younglings in the corner; now declaring loudly that she was going to the toilet.

They headed into the kitchen and found the other two Jedi with some younglings.

"Good afternoon," nodded Master Finah.

"Good afternoon."

Master Finah began, "I've spoken to Knight Gauon. He agrees with your master and I."

Lumara nodded.

"We have looked at this from every angle; it's a big decision. We think that as far as the actual teaching is concerned, she would be perfect. But, we must consider the bigger picture, and although Ms Daos maintains an understanding of how we operate; she cannot hope to grasp the complexities of the Order. We feel that her influence on the younglings could be detrimental to their development as Jedi. For example; she could promote civilian views such as attachment, and that cannot be allowed to happen."

Lumara felt like she'd been slapped. She maintained her impassive expression and nodded, "I understand."

"I'm glad. I know you had your hopes set on this, but unfortunately it just wasn't going to work. I'd better get going now," he beckoned to Justo behind him and they left.

Justo sent Lumara a sympathetic look as he left.

Her master frowned, "Don't feel so down; Ms Daos was lovely, but I doubt any non-Jedi could have made the cut. Why don't you go and have dinner with some of your other friends?"

Lumara smiled, knowing her master was trying hard, "Thanks. I think I will. I'll be back later to sleep in the dormitory."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't mind."

"Ok, but I'm doing the next couple of nights; you can't overwork yourself."

Lumara nodded and headed aimlessly through the base. She had discovered many little broom cupboards, cleaner's closets, and forgotten storerooms in their makeshift base; she entered one such, sitting down on an empty crate. She dangled her legs, elbows on knees, chin in hands; the picture of rejection.

Lumara hadn't really had the time or the inclination to form coherent thoughts about all of this. The decision came as a shock; she had thought that Hilfa would be perfect. She was, but then there was the stupid attachment thing… Then she began to replay the conversations in her mind, only increasing her frustration. _'It just wasn't going to work.' 'I doubt any non-Jedi could have made the cut.'_

Lumara's eyes began to sting, and she didn't attempt to wipe the tears that silently ran down her face as it struck her. _'They never even considered it. They weren't going to accept my idea from the start. They only let me find someone to shut me up. They were just humouring me! Master Finah can say all he wants about a careful decision; he wasn't even going to consider her!'_ She kicked angrily at the crate she sat on, feeling half her age and not caring.

'_Why does this bother me so much?!'_

He needed somewhere quiet to work for a while, so Dariinj headed for the storerooms by the med centre, datapad tucked carefully under his arm.

He walked idly into one, picking at a ragged nail. He looked up sharply as he heard a gasp and movement. He was met with someone's back. Brown robes and dirty blonde curls, tied in a high ponytail with a thin braid dangling past the waist. At a glance, it was Jedi Padawan Lumara Kinstike. But the question still remained as to why she had turned away when he walked in. "Lumara?"

'_Oh Force…'_ The Padawan remained turned away, quite aware that her face would be tear stained and her eyes red.

"Lumara? What is it?"

"Uh… Can you go now? Sorry…" her voice squeaked slightly.

His frown deepened, "What is going on?"

She sighed and turned around.

His eyes widened, "What happened?" he made his way over and sat beside her.

She paused, then decided she didn't care less whom to, but just that she wanted and needed to talk. "You know I'd suggested that a rebel teach the younglings; namely Hilfa."

He nodded.

"Master Finah just told me that 'her influence on the younglings could be detrimental to their development as Jedi because she might encourage them to form attachments and such."

Dariinj frowned sympathetically.

"But that's not even it!" Lumara felt dangerously close to crying again, "They weren't even going to consider her- or anyone. They only agreed to let me try because they thought I wouldn't find anyone. They were only humouring me, like a child." Now a tear did slide down her cheek.

He didn't know what to say. He felt slightly awkward.

Lumara looked down; ashamed at her outburst. _'What was I thinking?'_

Finally Dariinj spoke. "If anything the Jedi have ever done is reprehensible; it pales in comparison to this."

Lumara shook her head, still staring at her feet, "No. This doesn't even matter. I was being silly."

Dariinj lifted his hand and tilted her chin upwards until their eyes met. "No, I think this is the worst." He gently drew her face towards his, tilting his head and kissing her deeply.

Master Finah had allowed Justo a little free time, sensing his wishes to go and find his friend. He hadn't wanted to disappoint Lumara, but allowing non-Jedi to teach the younglings was simply out of the question. They would sort something out, he was sure. There wasn't a pressing need just at the moment. At least maybe Justo could cheer her up a little.

Justo had thanked him and immediately went looking for Lumara. She'd felt strongly about this, he knew. She would no doubt be upset. He thought of looking in the lady's hanger, but he wasn't allowed in there, and anyway, she would probably prefer some privacy. Then he sensed her presence faintly across the base. He hurried in that direction, and nodded to himself when he realised she was in one of the storerooms.

He sensed his friend in the farthest down from him, then realised someone was in there with her. _'Who's that? I don't think it's Indy.'_

He headed there, and then paused as he sensed… something in that small room. He gently pushed the door slightly ajar, and peeked round it. What he saw made his heart stop.

'_Lulu and that- that grease monkey!?'_ He pulled away from the door, leaning against the wall for a moment before bolting down the corridor.

No thoughts ran through Lumara's head, only that she didn't want this to stop. Her eyes were shut in the intensity of the kiss, and she returned it freely. There were no responsibilities, no repercussions, nothing running through her head as she surrendered.

Suddenly Dariinj pulled away. He stood hurriedly.

Lumara's eyes fluttered open in confusion, slightly dazed.

"I am sorry!" his voice filled with anguish. He ran from the room.

She was left sitting in the room on her own, more confused than she'd been in her life. Then she began to cry again.

**Hmm… How interesting… And who was expecting that?? Maybe some old Grandmaster, but that should be about it! I hope.**

**Well, the reviews were amazing last chapter, got FOUR!! That's a record (if you don't count the first, as it was up for months on its own), but can we break it?? Ok, I know I sound SO desperate, but I desperately want and need feedback for this!!**

**Thank you so much for reading!! Until next chapter.**


	21. Chapter XXI

Dariinj hurried to the mess hall

**Wow! Lot's of revisions for this chapter, following up to last chappie's revelations!! I had to zoom to get this finished! I hope it doesn't seem rushed though!**

**I don't own Star Wars but I probably should wish I do.**

**Chapter XXI.**

Dariinj hurried towards the mess hall. _'Act normal; that did _not_ just happen.'_ He joined the queue for dinner, so immersed in his thoughts that he had to be nudged forward by the person behind him as the queue moved along. _'You are an idiot. You are the biggest idiot in the Galaxy! She is a Jedi; she does not even like you. Get a life, Dar.'_

He sat down with the others, and picked at his food a little. The conversation moved to the new base. It was all they seemed to talk about now. They'd been in the temporary base for a while now, and nobody could wait for the more space, greater facilities, and just a generally better atmosphere that it should have. Rebba grinned, "I _overheard_ one of the leaders talking to the head chef; she wanted her to use up the ingredients."

"So that's why we're eating this?" Higad poked suspiciously at his food.

She nudged him on the arm, grinning, "Don't be silly! But anyway; we're moving really soon! The new base will be bigger and better than ever! We'll get new kitchens- oh the joy! And my goodness, we'll get new rooms! Rooms of our own! Privacy at last," she glanced at Higad slyly.

"Not at the dinner table, please," Indy laughed.

Hilfa smiled, "Now Dariinj has no excuse to gripe about the size of our lab!"

Dariinj looked up, "Huh?"

Indy rolled her eyes, "You weren't even listening, were you?"

"Listening to what?"

Rebba smiled, "Credit for them?"

He shook his head, "It is nothing. Did you say we were moving soon?"

"Yep."

"Oh good, now I do not have to gripe about the size of our lab."

Indy laughed, "That's what Hilfa just said!"

"Oh."

"Boy, you were out of it, things on your mind, eh?" Higad smiled.

'_I need to get up and do something. I need to eat, actually. Then I'll go back to the crèche…'_ Lumara rose and headed for the mess hall. She joined the line. The Padawan lifted a plate of something she was sure she wouldn't eat and looked about for Indy.

'_Oh… poo.'_ Indy and her friends were, of course, sitting with Dariinj. _'I can't go over there!'_ She looked about frantically, set the plate down and raced from the room.

Indy strained her neck to see over the tables, "Is that- there's Lumara!"

"Where's she going?" Rebba tilted her head.

"I don't know; she's certainly hurrying," commented Higad.

Dariinj remained silent.

That night Lumara lay in her small bed in the crèche. Her mind was never silent now, thoughts racing through her head a million miles an hour. They were interrupted suddenly by a small voice.

"Mara?"

The Padawan sat up, and looked down to see, with little surprise, Gin. "What's the matter now?" She was too tired, but her tone was gentle.

"I can't sleep- Hangja's snoring!"

Lumara sighed, "She has a cold. It can't be helped. Have you tried putting your hands over your ears?"

He nodded, pouting, "It's too loud, Mara!"

"Well how come everyone else can sleep through it?"

"They can't."

"What?" she sat up tiredly.

"Mara, everyone's awake 'cept for Hangja! No one can sleep 'coz she's so loud!"

Lumara sighed, "Well then, I'd say it would be simpler if Hangja came in here. Hang on," she climbed out of bed regretfully and padded through the door and into the youngling's dormitory, Gin in tow.

She gently lifted Hangja, carried her back and placed the sleeping girl in her own bed. _'A Jedi's life is sacrifice,'_ she thought with a tired smile.

The other younglings waved, "Thanks Mara!"

She smiled, "Goodnight," she whispered, "Go to sleep now."

Lumara closed the door, and realised that Gin hadn't been exaggerating. The small twi'lek was making noise fit to wake a Hutt. She sighed and tried to make herself comfortable on the floor, _'A Jedi's life…'_

_The woman sat in a sparsely furnished room, hands resting on a swollen belly. There was little remarkable about her, save the presence of shocking purple hair. She looked fatigued, greatly so, and heaved a huge sigh as she glanced at the chrono on the wall. She peered down at her stomach pensively, tracing small circles on it with her finger absently._

_She looked sharply up, an exuberant grin lighting up her tired face, moments later, a man entered through the door._

_It took a couple of tries for her to rise from the old, sagging sofa, but she was far too determined to stay sitting in her pregnant stupor._

_The couple embraced, the woman holding him tightly as if he might vanish from her grasp. She mumbled into his shoulder, tears threatening to spill from her already bloodshot eyes._

_He replied gently, kissing her on the cheek as he muttered a soothing reply. They eventually pulled away, sitting close together on the lone sofa. The man smiled as he kissed her stomach gently, and she smiled back. He began to speak, but she interrupted, her smile turning to a frown. He nodded sadly and she started to cry again. He held her gently as she sobbed._

_He stayed there for a few hours, but his glances at the chrono became more and more frequent. Eventually he rose, his face filled with anguish._

_The woman held back her tears this time, and they embraced tightly once more. He kissed his unborn child, and then passionately kissed her goodbye._

_Soon she was left alone, and she began to cry again._

Lumara woke crying herself; the emotions had almost been like as to her own. It was intense. She usually forgot her dreams, but this one had been crystal clear, like the visions. The only thing she couldn't recall was the man's face, but that was a minor detail at this stage. It was the woman's face that sent her mind reeling.

She shook her head. '_That couldn't be… That wasn't…'_ She decided that she needed to talk to Pamive.

Morning came and passed in the usual routine, not much happening except Gin and Hangja getting into another fight. After lunch, Master Finah came to speak with her master; he brought Justo with him of course.

Lumara was sitting in the corner with some younglings as usual. Master Finah and Knight Onih stood together in the centre of the room, talking quietly. Justo was standing a little away, with his back to Lumara, looking awkward. Lumara called over to him, waving, but he didn't turn round.

'_He is deaf!'_ she thought, smiling.

Master Finah glanced at his Padawan in amusement, "Justo?"

He turned, "Yes, master?"

"You can go and talk to Lumara if you want."

"Oh." He glanced over, "I didn't see her."

The masters exchanged that Look. "Do you know what," Knight Onih began carefully, "I think Lumara could use a break- and some practise –and we could be a while; why don't you two go and spar in one of the little rooms about the place."

"A very good idea," Master Finah nodded, looking to his Padawan, who nodded weakly. It had been plain all day that something was wrong with Justo, but he wasn't going to tell his master what it was. Maybe he could work it out now.

'_Well, at least maybe this'll take my mind off things,'_ Lumara stood and walked over. "Ok, we'll be back in a while." She headed for the door, Justo following. "Where should we go?" she peered down the corridor.

"I dunno," he shrugged.

She frowned, "Ok then… I suppose we could find a storeroom or something… There's a pile around here. Master Onih and I would use them a lot."

He looked over, his face still depressingly blank, "I bet you do."

'_Ok… Why is he so…? I don't know.'_ She wrinkled her nose, "Sure, Ok, let's go find one with some space."

Lumara led the way as they wandered towards one such room. She was confused about Justo's behaviour, but she figured she could talk to him properly when they were sparring.

Lumara and her master usually used this room for training; it was big enough for a good spar.

She glanced over at her friend. Something was very wrong; she knew it. He wordlessly shed his cloak and drew his lightsaber, igniting it. Lumara followed suit. "Ready?"

"Yep."

They started off slow, and built up until they were going at a fair speed. Lumara tried to sweep past his lightsaber, but he blocked it swiftly and nearly got past her humming blade himself. An overhand strike whizzed past her head. Justo ducked and feinted, then nearly disarmed her.

'_His style is all over the place today. I don't even know what form he's using…'_ Lumara thought dimly as she had another near-miss. It was making him very unpredictable though, and it was actually a little frightening.

This went on for a short while, until Justo flicked his saber at the right moment and disarmed his opponent. They sat down in silence. A moment or two passed before Lumara spoke, "Good spar."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you now?" she tried to smile.

He looked at her blankly.

"You can tell me," she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought you might be busy with other things," despite the turmoil Lumara sensed just under the surface, both his face and voice were totally devoid of emotion.

"What? Seriously, what's the matter?" she frowned.

He simply rose and left, picking up his cloak as he went.

"Hey, wait! Why are you-" the door slid shut behind him. _'What have I done now??'_ she sighed in frustration and picked up her own cloak, heading back to crèche.

It was evening before Lumara was given the chance to go and find Pamive, her master true to the promise that she wouldn't be sleeping in the crèche another night.

Lumara decided to head for his office first, and found him there, sorting piles of datapads, "Oh, hello Lumara."

"Hi."

"I'm really sorry I can't stop for a chat, but with us moving in a few days… As you can see, I'm sort of a little busy."

Lumara sat down in the chair across from him, "I'm sorry; I sympathise, but this can't wait."

"What's the matter?" he frowned, setting down the pad and sitting up a little.

"Last night I dreamt of… something that I think happened in the past."

His frown deepened, "How could I help you?"

Lumara took a deep breath, "I saw Ja- Illa." He nodded, "She was pregnant."

His eyes widened, "Oh!"

"There was a man with her."

"Oh."

"You knew about this?"

He sighed deeply, "Lumara, you must understand I didn't intentionally keep this from you. It's just that… it happened a long time ago and… I suppose it's a rather controversial matter."

"What happened?" she asked simply.

"I knew that Illa never held much stock in the non-attachment rule, but she never intended to become pregnant; that I am sure of. I don't know what happened. When she did, firstly; she refused to tell the council who the father was, or abort the child. They then tried to get her to give up her baby, but she wouldn't hear of it. Maybe if she had she could have stayed? I don't know how it worked." He paused and took a breath. "She left the Order. I believe her exact words were, 'I'll leave before they can kick me out first'. Above all though, she'd had enough of that life. She just wanted to be free to feel and do what she pleased. She wanted that for the child as well."

"Who was the father?"

"I don't know. I never asked. She would have told me if she wanted me to know, and if she didn't want me to know, no amount of persuasion would get her to tell me. I had my suspicions of course- I think everyone did –but no proof."

"But what happened?" Lumara leaned forward in her seat. This was shocking to say the least. She felt like she couldn't process it, but she _needed_ to know what happened now.

"She had the child. She was happy I suppose- but I think there was a problem with the father… Like I said, I never met him. When the baby was born, he wasn't there. She just said that he had gone away. Don't get the wrong idea though; I'm pretty sure they loved each other." He sighed. "It was just me. Qui Gon was away too. He'd promised to be back, but it took longer than he expected."

Lumara nodded. "But what happened to the baby? Where are they now?"

He shook his head sadly, "I don't know; probably dead."

"What do you mean?"

He paused, "The child was Force Sensitive; the Jedi took them."

"What?" she was more than alarmed at this.

"It's- it _was_ law, you know that. It didn't make it right though… Not nearly. If anything can be changed and improved from the Old Republic, it's that. Illa… what they did was unspeakable. She tried to fight them, but she didn't even have her lightsaber anymore."

Lumara sat still in shock. She had known about the laws for that sort of thing. In certain circumstances it was necessary… surely? Everything she'd been taught about what was best for a child was screaming at her, but she didn't care.

Pamive continued sadly, "When he got back, Qui Gon was furious- no, furious is an understatement; I've never seen him so angry. He couldn't do anything, of course. He couldn't go against the Order on something that seemed so clear cut. Illa would have been angry at him if he got himself in trouble for her anyway. He had a Padawan to look after as well as everything else at that stage. Illa was gone before he even returned. She came to me once before she left Coruscant for good. Gave me a contact number in case something happened. I spoke to her little over the years, and then when the Republic fell I asked her if she wanted to participate in the Rebellion. She agreed on the condition she didn't have to deal with any Jedi."

Lumara looked down, "She must have hated me…"

"What? No! I knew Illa; she wouldn't have blamed you. I think it was more the Masters she was reluctant to work with. She knew that someone like you would have a problem with what happened."

"Yes but… That's… I'm sorry; I need to think for a while." Lumara rose and hurried from the room.

Pamive bit his lip, hoping that he'd done the right thing by telling the young Padawan the truth.

Lumara headed for her private retreat again. She thought this time to lock the door, and sat down on another crate. Her mind was empty for a time as she simply gazed into space, regarding a box stamped, 'Blasters' with dull interest. She memorised the black lettering, carefully tracing every angle with her mind. Eight letters: two vowels and six consonants. Eleven separate blocks of jet black ink.

She was knocked out of her blissful reverie as she remembered last night's earlier incident. _'Why did this have to… to come all at once? It's mad! Why couldn't things have stayed buried, just for a while longer…?'_ She felt like crying again, but fiercely fought back the tears, You_ won't… you won't. You'll control your stupid emotions like a good little Jedi. You'll sit there and take it.'_

Suddenly a new voice filled her head, an alien version of herself that confused and angered her. It was like someone else was inside her head… she'd been through that torture before, but no, this was herself. Just a part of her she'd never felt before. And it wouldn't stop questioning!

'_But what do _you_ think, Lumara? What are your feelings? Does it make you feel angry that they did that? Does it make you scared? How do you think Justo feels right now; and why? How do you think he feels about _you_? And what about Dariinj? How does that make you feel?'_ She clamped her hands over her head, her eyes filling with tears now.

"Stop it!" she muttered. The hands over her ears did nothing to quench the questions coursing through her head. She felt that she would go insane!

**Aw!! Poor Lumara! She's going through a rather tough time right now… :( It's not good! She needs your reviews… :D**

**Thank you dearly for reading; the fact that people actually follow and (hopefully) like this gives me the strength to get through the day; the eternal optimism and bubbly attitude I have is created by YOU! Self-esteem boost!! ;)**


	22. Chapter XXII

The Padawan woke curled uncomfortably between two crates

**Well, this one's another stonker! I'm still not entirely happy with it though! I'm really busy at the moment!! I've had to make a deal with myself… There's more below on that! But for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Star Wars… Remind me why don't you.**

**Chapter XXII.**

The Padawan woke curled uncomfortably between two crates. She moaned and shook out her stiff limbs, wincing as she discovered a crick in her neck. _'Great.'_

She headed for the door, unlocked it and found the base practically deserted. There were some late night wanderers, but very few. She glanced at a chrono on the wall, and groaned when she saw that it was just after midnight. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she was so tired… Her bed in the lady's hangar was touch and go, and she doubted the unmarked mat would be free.

She contemplated just going back to the storeroom and sleeping- it would be the wisest option… She was wrecked from being up half the night last night already, and did _not_ want to spend tomorrow- today –like a zombie. _'Guess what; I'm no Yoda. Let's go for the idiot's option.'_

She decided to try and make herself useful, so she headed outside to check if any of the sentries wanted some company or something. It was cold, even though the moon they were currently situated on was very hot in the daytime. She wrapped her cloak more tightly about herself and walked the perimeter. Lumara passed plenty of bored guards, but no one seemed particularly hard done by.

The Padawan saw one man who was snoring at his post. She walked up to him and began to shake him gently. It was lucky she had found him before one of the officers; they certainly didn't approve at all of sentries who fell asleep while on duty. He grumbled a little.

"Excuse me, you need to wake up," Lumara hissed.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Huh? Hello." He peered up at her in the darkness.

"You fell asleep on duty."

"What? Oh! You won't report me, will you?" he asked fearfully, sitting up.

"Of course not. Why don't you go and get some sleep, I'll take over."

He looked at her uncertainly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

He grinned, "Thanks, I owe you one. Do you Jedi ever sleep?"

She gave a small smile, "Yes, I just can't get to sleep tonight."

"Oh, Ok. Thanks again," he headed off towards the base again.

Lumara decided that at least while she was on sentry duty she could meditate a little- not that she felt it would do too much good. Perhaps if she could focus on something than her other problems she'd feel better. So she settled down to meditation, focusing not on her inner self, or even the Force in general, but the Living Force around her. She reached out as far as she could, feeling Indy, and Ella, and Hilfa, and Gin and Hanja, and master Onih, and Master Finah and Pamive… everyone.

Few in the base were still awake. She sensed one rebel who had apparently thought fit to bring her children with her, nursing a crying baby. She sensed the distinctive presence of Mon Mothma still working away. She sensed Justo in a small room beside the crèche that Master Finah used. She sensed a pilot tuning up his ship in the darkness. She sensed… Dariinj in the tech lab fiddling with something.

Lumara turned away from the base and instead reached out into the wilderness around them. She stayed this way for several hours, immersing herself in the lives of the smallest insects, rodents, birds and spiders.

She rose as she felt the first rays of the sun on her face, and leaned against a tree, feeling at peace for now as she watched the sunrise. The Padawan allowed all other thoughts to leave her mind as she watched the fiery ball of gas known otherwise as life. It tinged the sky a golden yellow, fading to rose pink, gently moving into lilac and then a clear, cerulean blue. She sighed gently; at least some things were simple.

A female bothan approached, "Hi. Oh, I thought Bob was doing duty now?"

"He was tired so I took over," Lumara explained, straightening out her robes.

"Oh, Ok."

Lumara headed back to the crèche for another long day. She was greeted by Hangja, "Mara?"

"Yes?"

"Will Dusto come back soon?"

Lumara sighed, "I'm not sure, sweetie. I'll ask him to drop in if I see him."

"'K."

She entered the kitchen, greeting her master.

"Good morning. Lumara, did you get any sleep last night?" her master immediately accused whilst feeding several younglings at once.

Lumara bit her lip, "I couldn't sleep."

"Nonsense," she replied sternly, "What made it so hard to sleep?"

Lumara shrugged, lifting a bowlful of soggy cereal and beginning to feed one child, "I had things on my mind."

Her master shot her a Look.

Lumara bit her lip, _'Hmm… The greater of two evils…? And I can't lie, she'd see right through me!'_ Finally she answered with a sigh, "I- uh… I had some strange dreams, that's all."

Her master looked over sharply, "Visions?"

"I don't know. I had one before, the one with Prince Organa that helped me find you."

"What did you see?"

"I can't remember…" Lumara admitted truthfully, referring to the mysterious flit of an idea she had about the other night.

"You can remember nothing of it? No feelings…"

"No. I only know that I dreamt something that made me wonder…"

Her master nodded, "Quite often we see things that are hard to grasp, or that we cannot remember at all. It will come to you when the time is right."

Lumara nodded, glad that she'd avoided scrutiny for now.

The day passed slowly. Eventually, her master bid her go and get dinner with the other rebels. She was glad to be given some time to herself, and she vowed to get a good night's sleep tonight. Another night of no rest would push her over the edge.

--

Dariinj motioned to Indy, Hilfa and the Devaronian to finish up, saving his work and shutting down the console.

They headed to the mess hall together, only for Dariinj to realise he'd forgotten to lock up, "You guys head on. I'll go back."

"Ok, see you in a minute."

He doubled back and headed the long way back slowly, taking the chance to think over certain things. Rebels streamed in the opposite direction, hungry for their dinner. Soon not many hung about the place.

He reached the lab, locked the door and strode back in the direction of the mess hall.

The technician headed slowly down a deserted corridor and through a few rooms. He looked up he heard someone approaching.

--

Justo walked idly through the corridors, deeply thinking. Then he sensed a presence… _his_ presence.

--

Lumara wasn't sure whether to head straight for the mess hall, or to wait a little to try and avoid Dariinj. She spotted her twi'lek friend's retreating form, "Indy!"

She turned, "Oh! Lumara!" they walked over to meet, "I haven't seen you in _ages_; I have so much to tell you!"

Lumara smiled, relieved to leave the world of her own problems for a while. They headed in the general direction of the mess hall.

--

Dariinj rounded a corner to find himself face to face with Justo. He blinked, "Sorry," and walked around the Padawan. He wasn't sure, but he thought… had he glared at him? '_Why would he have reason to glare at me?'_

He glanced back at Justo, who was walking slowly away. He dismissed it as a trick of the light and turned back round, heading for the mess hall. He fell over. "Ow! Oh…" He had tripped over something… he rubbed at his leg as he got up, and found that Justo was still walking away slowly. Dariinj glanced at the floor around him; it was spotless. He wasn't a clumsy person… He looked back at Justo, _'He didn't…'_

"What did you do that for?"

Justo turned, "What?"

"I am not stupid."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"What is your problem?"

"None of your business."

Dariinj stepped forward a little, "I think it is my business if there is something you do not like about me."

Justo stepped forward a pace too, smirking, "It's not that I don't like you- well, I don't –but it's more what you do."

Dariinj scoffed, "Sorry if we cannot all be big, bad Jedi; snob."

Justo poked him in the chest, "What did you call me?"

"I called you a snob," Dariinj poked him back, harder.

Justo shoved him, "When I say what you do… I don't mean being king of the grease monkeys, I mean what you _do_."

"And what might you be referring to?" Dariinj shoved him back.

"I think you know what I mean," Justo punctuated this with a harder push.

"I think I do not," Dariinj pushed him harder again, enough to make him stumble slightly.

Justo stepped forward again, trying to ignore the fact that Dariinj was slightly taller, "Really? So you didn't know what you were doing in that storeroom?" he hissed, Force pushing Dariinj into the wall.

Dariinj leaned against the wall dazed for a moment, before charging at the Padawan.

--

Lumara laughed, "Oh, I've missed you, Indy. Life's too short not to have a laugh with you!"

"Well, you've missed a lot of fun."

Lumara grinned, "Well I've got, hmm… three hours to catch up!"

"Early to bed tonight!"

Lumara laughed, "Believe me, I'm running on the Force alone. I've barely had half a night's sleep for the past two days!"

Indy shook her head, smiling, "You're not wise."

Lumara smiled, "But it's so fun not be-" she stopped dead, the smile fading rapidly from her face.

"What is it?"

Lumara didn't answer, and instead raced back through the base. She sprinted through the corridors. The Padawan screeched to a halt with a gasp, Indy following close behind.

Dariinj and Justo were rolling on the floor in a fully fledged fist fight. Dariinj was evidently losing; owing mainly to Justo's training. Justo sported a bloodied lip. Dariinj's nose was bleeding with vigour.

Lumara stood in the doorway, unable to move.

Indy was first to speak, "What the…"

Lumara cried out, "Stop it! Stop it now!" She tried to control her emotions, but as always failed miserably.

They barely noticed her.

"Please, stop!" she pleaded, her eyes blurring with tears.

Indy stepped forward, trying to break them up but stepping back with a small shriek as she was nearly hit.

Justo was on top of Dariinj now. He punched him hard in the gut.

Lumara began to cry, "Stop it, please! Just stop it!" She pulled at Justo's arm desperately, kneeling beside them.

He looked up, his eyes filled with an anger she had never seen before. She leapt back, "Why are y-you doing this!"

He stood, Lumara also scrambling to her feet. Justo fixed her with a piercing stare, "Tell me what you were thinking when you did that. Tell me what possessed you to choose him!"

"What are you talking about- I… I didn't choose anyone!"

Justo narrowed his eyes, "It didn't look that way from where I stood!"

Lumara gasped, taking a step backwards, "You- you… how…" She ran from the room.

Justo stalked away, leaving Dariinj and Indy. The technician sat up against the wall, coughing.

The twi'lek bent down beside him, "What in nine hells is going on?" she demanded, with half a mind to cry herself.

He replied with another cough.

She frowned, "Are you Ok?"

He nodded, coughing once more. Then he wiped his nose slightly with his sleeve, shuddering at the blood. "I'm fine. It's- it's Lumara I'm worried about…"

Indy stood, "What happened? What the Kriffing Hutt happened? What caused that? Tell me!"

Dariinj shook his head and stood.

Indy heaved a sigh of deep frustration and hurried along in the direction Lumara had gone. She rounded a corner, and then realised she had no idea where to go. So she headed for the mess hall. Not to find Lumara; but to get some food. She picked up a couple of sandwiches and hurried out.

'_What was he saying about… choosing?'_

She decided to just have a general look about, peeking in various rooms as she went along. _'Wow… Having Force powers would sure be useful right about now…'_

She got lucky and happened upon Lumara in a storeroom. They had become the Padawan's habitat.

Indy knocked on the door, Lumara rose and peered suspiciously through the window this one's door had. She unlocked it and allowed Indy in.

Indy raised the sandwiches with a weak smile, "I come bearing gifts!"

Lumara gave a watery smile and sniffed, "Thanks." She took the sandwich and began to pick at it while Indy talked.

"I think they're both Ok. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Are you sure neither of them are hurt?"

Indy nodded, "From what I could see, just a few bad bruises. You know why they were fighting?"

Lumara nodded stiffly.

"Why?"

Lumara sighed.

Indy was beginning to get angry, "Don't think I haven't come up with conclusions of my own; and none of them show any of you in a particularly good light. I want to hear your side of the story first, before this all blows out of proportion. I want to help you, Lumara. I've never seen you this upset…"

The Padawan mumbled, "You know I- I had that talk with Justo… It seems he didn't get my meaning as strongly as I might have liked. And Dariinj…"

Indy frowned, "What happened?"

Lumara looked up and spoke quietly, "Do you still like him?"

The twi'lek crossed her arms, "I find that highly irrelevant."

"I don't. Indy… I was in one of these storerooms; and I was upset about the masters not allowing a rebel teacher. Then Dariinj came in and… I don't know how it happened! He kissed me…"

Indy's eyes widened, "What? You- Did he kiss you, or you kiss him? Or was it both?"

Lumara shook her head, "I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Indy. I-"

"Just can it," she stood, "I thought you were my friend!"

Indy stormed out, leaving Lumara in deeper misery than she would have thought physically possible.

--

Knight Onih looked up with a start from her ministrations with the younglings. She had felt trouble brewing all evening, but something had just happened. It involved her Padawan. She frowned slightly, and hurried to finish putting the children to bed.

It wasn't long before a spike in Lumara's Force signature caused her worry to deepen further. Whereas her Padawan was usually quite reserved with her feelings, and was careful to not allow them to be sensed, she had momentarily allowed her emotions to feed through the Force. Whether it was intentionally or not; the Knight did not know.

The Padawan was angry, and a little scared. She was confused and full of grief.

She headed into the room Master Finah was using, monitoring the younglings with the Force. She was met with a slightly flustered Master. She could sense Justo round the corner, and both seemed on edge.

The Master frowned up at her as he wet a cloth under a tap.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Justo won't say a word. I think Lumara was indirectly involved too," he squeezed the cloth damp.

"He's hurt?"

"Just a split lip."

"Can you keep an eye on the younglings; I need to go after Lumara," the Knight asked.

He nodded, "Of course. Good luck in worming it out of her."

The Knight nodded and hurried out into the corridor. She headed towards her Padawan's Force Signature. Arriving outside the door, she knocked quietly.

Lumara felt her master's presence. For a moment, she contemplated ignoring her; then she shook her head and stood shakily, unlocking the door.

The Knight stepped in silently and sat down beside her Padawan on the crate.

Both stayed silent for a time. Eventually Knight Onih spoke gently, "I just talked to Master Finah; he's watching the younglings. He's worried about Justo. He's not hurt badly though."

Lumara nodded.

"You are angry at Justo," her master noted.

Lumara nodded very slightly.

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I need to talk to Justo first."

Her master raised her eyebrows, "And you will go and speak to him now?"

Lumara hesitated.

"That's what I thought. Lumara, I can help you if you'll let me."

"It's just…"

Her master smiled, "Look, I'm not so old. I know you think you have to keep everything secret to defend Justo; but are you really doing him any good?" Lumara shrugged. "And I know it's more complicated than that- don't think I'm underestimating the amount of trouble you can get into!" Lumara smiled slightly. Her master spoke gently, "And there's someone else involved?"

"Yes," Lumara nodded quietly.

"Well I'm glad to hear it wasn't you who split his lip."

The Padawan smiled slightly, "No, it wasn't me."

"Will you tell me who?"

"I… I'm not sure… Maybe later."

"Ok. Now, can you promise that you two will tell us exactly what happened once you've 'straightened out your story'?"

Lumara bit her lip, "I- uh…"

Her master looked at her sternly, "Lumara…"

"Yes," sighed Lumara, knowing she would regret it.

**Well that was explosive.**

**So, the deal. I am notoriously always really ahead of my updates for safety purposes, but recently I've had SO much coursework and general things to do, that I'm rather behind for my high standards!! I need to let the chapters sit a while, let them ripen. That's how I get them the way I want them, but, so far I've only written up to thirty-four!! And those chapters between now and then need serious tweaking till I'm happy with them! So, I've decided that if I don't have Chapter XXXX written by the time I post XXV, I'll cut down to one update a week. I really don't want to, but I fear I might have to. I'll try my very hardest, I promise!!**

**Please review to spur me on in my desperate efforts!! :D**


	23. Chapter XXIII

Master Finah had tried to get Justo to tell him what had happened, but the boy was nothing if not stubborn

**Oh, so some stuff happens this chapter… as per usual… So, I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Star Wars, if I did, things would be verily different!**

**Chapter XXIII.**

Master Finah had tried to get Justo to tell him what had happened over and over again, but the Padawan was nothing if not stubborn. He left him sitting down with a damp cloth to his swollen lip. The Master looked up as he felt the two female Jedi approach.

Knight Onih entered with an awkward Lumara behind her. "Have the younglings been Ok?"

He nodded, "They're all still asleep." He glanced at Lumara, "Why don't we leave the Padawans in here and go into the crèche."

Knight Onih nodded, and then looked sternly to her Padawan, "We expect some answers when we get back."

Lumara nodded meekly.

The two masters left. Lumara stood for a moment in undecided limbo, and then turned the corner to where Justo was.

He sat nursing his wound on a sofa, his face was hidden by the cloth, but Lumara was sure he was scowling.

She sat gingerly beside him, "Are you Ok?"

He nodded stiffly.

Lumara sighed, "Justo, I don't know what you saw, but…"

"I saw all I needed to."

"No, let me explain! Please… It wasn't what it looked like."

"Then what was it; because I can't think of any other explanation for what you were doing," he glared at her.

"Listen, it was a mistake. I didn't kiss him; he kissed me, I-"

"What?" he interrupted, "He did what? How dare he! I-"

"Oh, for Force's sake calm down!" Lumara snapped.

He fell silent.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be so horrible. I'm just really on edge at the minute," she looked down.

"I can't imagine why," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, causing him to grin, "Not just that; other things…"

"Like what?"

She paused, "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's really someone else's business."

"Then why are you so worried?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and he had the grace to look abashed at least. "Justo, it's the Jedi… I- sometimes I wonder about how things are done…"

He frowned, "What do you mean? Who told you this?"

"No one _told_ me that. It's… well I mainly started to think these things based on other's outlooks. I mean, how would you feel if-"

"Lumara," he interrupted gently, "Beware of peering through the eyes of others too much. It can be as misleading as it is enlightening."

Lumara stared at him for a moment in bewilderment. She suddenly nodded and smiled, "Oh, Master Finah told you that; didn't he?"

Justo smirked, "Yeah, I knew I wouldn't get away with acting all wise."

Lumara smiled, "For a moment I thought you actually came up with that…"

"Hey! It's not that unlikely…" Lumara raised her eyebrows. "Ok, maybe it is!"

She smirked, "Do you think the masters need to know all the details?"

He frowned, "Of course!" She frowned and began to speak, but he interrupted, "Not!"

She elbowed him in the ribs, "You are such a child!"

He put on a high voice, "It's what makes me special!"

"You're hyper now," she paused to yawn, "I for one am exhausted. I need to get to bed!"

He nodded, "Lulu does need her beauty sleep, come on; let's go and sort things out with the masters."

She nodded and they walked into the crèche quietly. The masters were in the kitchen and looked up as they entered.

Justo addressed them, "We've talked over what happened and have settled our differences. What happened resulted from a simple misunderstanding, and my own failure to think things through. We assure you it won't happen again." Lumara nodded her assent.

Master Finah smiled, "You know, I think you might be finally growing up."

Justo shrugged, "Not likely."

Master Finah inclined his head, "Come on, I think its best you both turned in."

Lumara was about to agree when Justo started to whine, "Master, it must be-"

Knight Onih raised her eyebrows, "Justo, I believe you were correct when you disagreed with your master. Some of the three year olds whine less about bedtime."

Lumara giggled.

Justo put on an over-exaggerated pouty face and trooped out the door with his master, who just ignored him.

Her master looked down at Lumara, "I'm glad you sorted that out- even if wordiness substituted for actual details."

Lumara blushed.

"I do believe that boy is a bad influence on you," Knight Onih commented as she sat down beside her Padawan.

Lumara smiled, "I would have to agree."

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Uh…"

"I thought you said you had another bed in the hangar?"

"It's very tight for space. If a bed roll is left unattended for a while with no belongings on it, it gets taken over," Lumara shrugged. "I don't have any belongings, and Ella mostly stays here." As if on queue, said Lion jumped onto her knee, causing her to cringe, "Ow! You're getting big! What have the younglings been feeding you?"

Lumara had meant it as a joke, but her master answered dryly, "All their vegetables."

Lumara couldn't help but smile, "Ah. That would explain the clean plates."

"Yes. But she is very big."

"Yeah, I don't think she's done growing yet, though," Lumara bit her lip.

Her master pursed her lips, "I hope she stops soon. She's beginning to become a problem."

Ella growled and nudged the Jedi in the arm with her head.

"Sorry," the Jedi said hurriedly, then frowned, "I can't believe I just said that!"

Lumara laughed quietly, "She _is_ semi-sentient. It freaks me out sometimes."

Ella purred and settled down on the knees of the two Jedi, considering she didn't fit on Lumara's alone. She momentarily dug her claws in, and then retracted them quickly, causing both to squeak.

Knight Onih looked like she was sucking a lemon, "Lumara, please get her off."

Ella meowed up at the Knight.

Lumara giggled, "I think she'd prefer if you asked yourself."

The Knight took a deep breath and addressed the lion, hardly believing she was doing so, "Ella, please get off my knee."

She purred and jumped onto the floor, causing the Knight to breathe a sigh of relief. "Ok, I think it's time- Oh! We got right off topic there; where can you sleep…?"

"I'm not particularly fussy," she shrugged.

"Well, this sofa may have to do for now. We're moving base pretty soon, so we'll all be getting rooms then."

They finished talking and Knight Onih headed to bed. Lumara pulled off her boots and outer robes then used her cloak as a blanket. She tried to settle down, but thoughts of her current predicament- predicaments -kept resurfacing.

Finally she managed to clear her mind and fall into uneasy slumber.

_I can sense them coming. I knew they'd come eventually and there is little I can do to stop them. I will flee. I will run to some distant planet where the Jedi are nothing but a fleeting rumour. Gan will help me, he has tool._

_I have no time; I will take nothing but my baby, my precious child… Now is the time to go. I run out the door and into the dank corridor. I live in a disgusting lower level apartment block; Pamive offered to get me somewhere nicer, but I refused of course. I'm too proud for my own good._

_Onto the stairs and- no! They're coming. I'll take the back way. I'm running down, past my door and to the turbolift on the other side of the building. They have someone on the exit down there!_

_What can I do?! They won't take my baby from me! They won't! Why isn't he here? Why did the Force do this to me? Why can't he be here now? But it's not like there's much he could do…_

_But where will I go? Out a window…? Am I that desperate? Yes._

_No! They're here! "Stay away!"_

"_Illa, I'm sorry to have to do this, but it's the law." I bet you are, you two-faced hypocrite. _

"_I don't care! You won't take my baby from me!"_

_There's one behind me too, he's talking now, "Wouldn't a life as a Jedi be better than what you could give the child? Look at how you live; is that a world to bring a child into?"_

"_You can stuff your stupid 'negotiations'; anything's better than that emotionless life I used to live. I am far from in poverty. I can manage perfectly fine." I've got to get out…_

_Now the first one thinks she can convince me? I was there when she nearly failed negotiations class! "Please, Illa. We don't want to have to force you. It's the law of the Republic. We can't change it anymore than you can."_

"_But if you could, you wouldn't!" I'm practically spitting now… I need to get out somehow… Can I get past her? No. Maybe the one behind; he's a Knight I think. Oh Force, why am I thinking about this?_

"_Do what's best for the child. If you put up a fight, they may be injured."_

"_I would never let my baby get hurt!" I and won't. Especially not by those… droids. I'm clutching my precious baby to me, but the child is starting to cry. Definitely Force Sensitive; there's my last fragile hope gone._

"_I don't want to have to fight you-"_

"_I'm sure you don't! But you will; just because the council says so!"_

"_I'm so sorry, Illa."_

_So will the high and mighty council members have their revenge? I left, scorning them with my choice of freedom and love over the life of servitude they had for me. But they knew they'd have their way in the end._

_She's closing in! I can sense him behind me! I want my lightsaber!! Maybe if I… It's worth a try- maybe._

_I try and flip over and past him, but he uses the Force to catch my leg. I twist in the air, deliberately landing on my back and cushioning my baby's fall._

_I try to get up. She grabs me by the shoulder, trying to take my baby! NO!_

_Now I'm weeping, but they won't take my baby!_

_They won't! They won't…_

Knight Onih shook Lumara hard. The Padawan's eyes shot open.

"Lumara! Are you alright?"

Lumara was trembling. She reached a shaking hand to her face and found it streaked with tears. "I- I think so."

"You had a nightmare?"

"I suppose so- was I making a noise; are the younglings awake?"

"No, I sensed your distress; it's still the middle of the night. Is this why you were reluctant to sleep last night?"

"Yes; sort of."

"Hang on," her master frowned, "was this the vision you spoke of?"

Lumara bit her lip, "I don't know what it is actually… I think this happened in the past."

Her master frowned, "A most unusual type of vision. What did you see?"

"I- I… You remember the ex-Jedi who helped me out of prison?"

"What about her?"

Lumara paused, unsure how to start. Then she began to speak very quickly, "It turned out she left because she got pregnant. But although she didn't mean to, she loved the baby and wouldn't give them up. And then the other night I saw her when she was pregnant, but I didn't know then that's why she left. So then I asked Pamive and he told me about what happened, but then about how she was forced to give up the baby because they were Force Sensitive. And then, just now, I _was_ Illa. And the Jedi were coming, and… they took the baby!"

Her master frowned, "That is the law; it's unfortunate of course that that had to happen. You were lucky to meet her, but I wouldn't exactly say that she's been a good influence on you."

Inside, Lumara was mortified, _'She sacrificed her life for me!'_, but she retained her outward composure.

Her master continued, "It is sad that some people must be forced to give their children to the Jedi; but it is the only way to ensure that we have enough forces to protect the Galaxy. Not only that, but untrained Force Sensitives can become volatile and dangerous. They need training and guidance to keep them from unknowingly straying to the Dark Side. You know that."

"But… I- I could feel her pain. It was my pain…" Lumara looked down.

"Had she come to terms with it; when you met her?"

Lumara frowned, "I think so… I don't know."

"She was a Jedi; she knows why we uphold that particular law. She understood."

Lumara nodded uncertainly.

"Come on, it's no time for talk now, why don't you go back to sleep."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

As Lumara settled down to try and sleep again; she couldn't help but remember Illa's reaction to her nightmare in the prison. And then she couldn't help but compare it to her master's.

--

The whole base knew about the coming movement by now. A lot of the work in various sections had been halted in order to pack up and make ready. Everyone was in various states of anticipation- it was the running joke among the rebels that even Mon Mothma seemed to be excited about it.

That morning in the crèche they started to gather up things from over the place. It wasn't long before Lumara realised what a colossal task it would be. The younglings had lost a lot of clothes and suchlike the last time they had to evacuate, but there was still plenty strewn behind and under everything.

Gin approached the busy Padawan, "Mara?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why you packin' up all our stuff?"

"We're moving base soon. We'll get a bigger and better crèche for you all."

"How come?"

"Because this was only a temporary base until we could build a proper one."

"Tem'pry?"

"It means it was only for a little while. Would you like to help get ready?"

He grinned, "Ok!"

Lumara smiled, "See if you can find some of the things under the beds for me."

"Ok. Back in a minute!" he skipped off happily.

Lumara smiled, and then abandoned her work to go and help Hangja for a while.

--

The afternoon came and went, several days passed without event. The whole base was buzzing by now. They would move the next morning.

The rebel base was arranged like a community or settlement of its own. All the different people had different jobs to do, and everyone had individual concerns about the transition between bases. The leaders had to be commended; it was no small task trying to organise an ever-growing movement such as this. The night before, they were simply finishing the final details.

Knight Onih spoke to her Padawan as they put the last younglings down, "I want you to go and check which transport is ours. Pamive told me they'll be putting lists up all over the place stating who will go where. All of us will be going together, but I don't know what number."

"Ok. I'll head off now."

She thought about it, and decided they'd have one in or next to the mess hall. It was easy to find the lists; they were in the centre of a scrum in a corner. She pushed gently through the crowd, ducking under the clambering rebels. She searched about for one with them on it. _'Force, there's a lot here!'_ The Rebellion had grown so much in the few months they'd been here; it was quite unbelievable.

Finally she saw the list. _'Transport 23: Jedi Party, Technology Party.'_

Lumara froze. _'Oh Force… Why me?'_ She pushed back out of the crowd impatiently, muttering as she headed back to the crèche to tell her master, "The Force is conspiring against me! We're all on the same very, very small transport for Force knows how long! I won't survive this…"

**I hope you liked that… Be sad for Illa! :( The next chapter gets a bit awkward, and after that, there's chapter XXV… I have to say, that the explosion that happens then could very well be unprecedented!! I'm certain (for once in my life) that no one will be expecting what I have lined up for XXV. Don't try to guess; you will fail… Oh yes, this shall be unbelievable!**

**Please review! I need inspiration, and have recently been turning to depressing music… yup; the future is bright for Lumara! So, we can expect great things anyway, but I need you! That's right, you! Ok… thank you for reading! I love you all!**


	24. Chapter XXIV

They were up bright and early in the morning

**Well, not much happens in this chapter! Isn't that a nice way to start a chappie… : D Well, it would make the explosion next chapter even more surprising and unexpected- if I hadn't spilled already!**

**So, I don't own Star Wars, I'm not quite there yet!**

**Chapter XXIV.**

They were up bright and early in the morning to wake up the younglings and get them ready. Everything had been packed by now, and they could leave anytime.

Lumara was more than nervous about the coming voyage- well, it wasn't so much a voyage as a short flight; but the former word seemed to better fit the epic standards of her plight.

If her master had sensed her unease, she hadn't mentioned it, but it was probable that the Knight was simply too preoccupied with the children to sense the feelings Lumara was trying her very hardest to hide.

They were quite a sight. Knight Onih led the procession of younglings through the corridors- carrying two herself -and Lumara brought up the rear, also carrying a baby. They arrived in the crowded hangar, trying to get to their transport without losing someone. Lumara had about four of them nervously hanging onto her robes, and was glad to finally get onto the transport and sit down.

After a quick headcount, they arranged the younglings in the cabin. They had a little trouble getting them organised, but soon they were all settled down.

It wasn't long before the others began to arrive. The pilot was making some adjustments and checks, and Justo was trying to ward off Hangja. It was quite amusing to watch. The Devaronian and Hilfa were next to arrive. (She had been disappointed when Lumara told her that she wouldn't be teaching the younglings; but she said she understood.) They were followed shortly by Indy, who didn't even look in Lumara's direction, and instead set a bag down and sat down on the floor with Justo and Hangja. This upset Lumara more than she wanted to admit. Last was Dariinj, who was having an argument with the pilot.

"Well, can you not you fit it in a storeroom above?"

The pilot sighed in frustration, "I need that space for other things. There's only so much room! Why couldn't you have put it on the cargo ships?"

"I asked Mothma and she told me to bring it with me!"

"Well you'd better go tell her that you are too fussy to do so!"

"I am not fussy; it is delicate equipment, and it needs to be handled carefully."

"I don't see why it can't go in the hold with everything else!" the pilot complained.

"Look, I keep telling you, it needs to be handled carefully!" The two were complaining just outside the door, and were getting a few looks.

Gin tugged on Lumara's robe, "Mara? Why they arguin'?"

Lumara replied, "They're not arguing… they're… having a creative discussion."

"What's that?"

"It's another term for an argument, sweetie."

"Oh, Ok." He returned to the picture he was drawing.

Lumara sighed and tried to ignore them. The masters were sitting in the corner chatting quietly; Justo, Indy, Hangja, Ella and some other younglings were sitting on the floor playing. Hilfa was playing with some others, and the Devaronian was immersed within his datapad. Lumara was sitting with the youngest children, keeping them entertained, and Gin had decided to sit with her too.

As Dariinj entered, the mood of the room changed almost imperceptibly; tension levels seemed to rise in the blink of an eye, and Lumara forced herself not to look up as he walked past. She prayed fervently that Justo hadn't reacted either. She wanted to keep Dariinj out of the master's scrutiny. They were suspicious enough already. The last thing she needed a big 'discussion' about all this. She could only hope it would work itself out.

The pilot walked in, "Ok, we're ready to get going. Get the kiddies strapped in there. Give us a shout when you're ready."

Master Finah nodded, and they began to try and get belts on the younglings. Not easy. In the end, all were in but Hangja. She insisted on sitting on Justo's knee.

Lumara grinned, "Only if Dusto holds onto you tight. You'll have to pull the belt over both of you."

Justo pursed his lips, "Thanks, Lulu."

She smiled sweetly, "You're welcome."

They settled down and soon were in hyperspace. The pilot came back in and gave the all clear, allowing Justo to lift Hangja off. Unfortunately she still had a tight grip on his braid.

"There are some disadvantages to having this thing…" he muttered.

His master spoke up, "It that's worse than having it bitten off, then I'll take Hangja and you can have the cannok."

Lumara looked up in surprise, "You're joking!"

"Nope," he shook his head, smiling slightly, then frowned and rubbed at where the braid would have been, "It was actually really painful- though it was more embarrassing than anything."

Justo chuckled, "You've never told me that one before!"

Master Finah shook his head, "I knew you wouldn't shut up about it- in fact, I think I may regret telling you now."

Everyone started as the Devaronian spoke- it was quite easy to forget he was there, "I hate cannoks. Filthy creatures; one once ate a datapad of mine."

Everyone nodded. Lumara realised with a smile that she'd never even heard him speak before.

The journey went on, the Padawan finding to her surprise and guilty pleasure that she hadn't had to even look at Dariinj so far. _'Well there's an awkward moment I can do without.'_ Thankfully he was making himself scarce, curled up in the corner with his datapad- from what Lumara could sense anyway. She was pretty sure that Justo hadn't made eye contact either, and for that she was eternally grateful.

They had an ETA of late afternoon to evening, and it was about noon now. Lumara began to wonder if she might just survive.

The younglings were getting hungry, so Lumara, Knight Onih, and Justo (as Hangja was attached) organised them to get some lunch.

"Looking after kids is actually like a regimented schedule," Indy commented.

Justo grinned, "I don't think they planned this," he indicated Hangja's position on his shoulders, "Then again, I wouldn't put it past Lulu."

Lumara just smiled, then it faded as she realised that Indy's face had turned rather sour.

'_Like a machine!'_ she thought with a little humour as she churned out sandwiches.

Justo walked over, pouring out juice into sippy cups, "What's on with you two? You haven't spoken all day, and the look she gave you was… evil…"

Lumara rolled her eyes, "I would hardly call it evil. It's a long story."

"I have a lot of time on my hands."

She raised an eyebrow, "That's a bit nosy."

"It is," he grinned.

"Well I can't tell anyway; that would betray the confidence of a friend who almost- well, not really _almost_ -isn't my friend at the minute, and revealing a sort-of secret will only make things ten times worse."

"Ok…"

Hangja demanded up at him, "Dusto, I wanna dance again!"

"Oh! Will we show Lulu how we dance?"

"Yeah!! Watch this, Mara!"

The little twi'lek stepped onto Justo's boots, grabbing onto his hands tightly. They waltzed around the room, Hangja giggling as Justo stomped about with her.

Lumara laughed, "Wow! Are you two professionals?"

"Huh?" Hangja frowned in confusion.

"Lulu means are we experts," Justo explained.

"Oh- nope!"

"No!" Lumara feigned disbelief, with wide eyes and an open mouth, "You're far too good to not be experts!"

Hangja giggled, "I like to dance with Dusto!"

Lumara chuckled and continued to make the sandwiches, praising Hangja's talent as she did so.

--

Dariinj typed at his datapad. He was designing a new fighter; but couldn't seem to get anywhere. There were too many… distractions.

'_What sort of an idiot… Oh for Galaxy's sake, stop thinking about that!'_ He mentally slapped himself upside the head.

He glanced up, and saw into the kitchen. The other Padawan, Hirrin, was 'dancing' with one of the younglings. And there was Lumara watching and laughing. He looked back down again. In a transport full of Jedi… Hmmm… How easily could they read his mind? He risked another glance up to see the two Padawans talking; he said something, and then she laughed.

'_It's a wonder the masters haven't done something about that…'_ he pondered. _'It's obvious even to me. You'd think they'd have the sense to recognise… that.'_

He shook his head, angry at himself for thinking of that again. Dariinj returned to his work, glad to have something to preoccupy himself with, even if he was more doodling than anything else.

--

The smaller younglings were getting tired, and had to be put down for a nap. 'Quiet time' ensued. Gin, Hangja and Tara were set down with cups of milk and some puzzles to play with. Everyone was fairly relaxed in the cabin, although four of the passengers seemed slightly on edge. Lumara had finally managed to settle her mind a little, although her thoughts were still far from peaceful.

Justo was slouched on a chair, working at a puzzle block that Master Finah had given him to 'focus his mind', and talking with Indy.

Lumara tried not to look over, but she couldn't help but stare slightly at Indy's antics. The twi'lek was giggling and being silly, and laughing at all Justo's lame jokes. Then she realised that was exactly what she wanted. _'She's trying to make me jealous!'_ the Padawan looked down at her hands in her lap immediately, her face burning. _'I don't believe her! Actually, I do.'_ She was determined not to even look up again. It wasn't just that Indy was flirting with Justo that hurt, but more that she would purposely do to hurt Lumara.

--

They touched down on the new planet. It was in the outer rim, an extreme planet covered by dense jungle, deserts, ice caps, mountain ranges and great savannahs. They were glad to finally get to their new home: Giunoph. It was almost in wild space, and totally uninhabited by sentient life.

They landed in the hangar, and were met by a man with a datapad, "Transport Twenty-three?"

"Yes," Dariinj answered.

"Uh… I think…" he scrolled down the pad for a moment, "Right, if the technology party comes with me, somebody will be along to take the Jedi party too."

They waited for a minute or to, trying to keep the excited younglings from running off. A woman walked over, reading her pad as she did so, she looked up with a smile, "You're the Jedi party, right? This way please."

She led them through the much bigger base until they were outside a set of double doors, "Especially for the Jedi," she smiled, "The younglings have a crèche on the right, there's rooms for you, a 'fresher, kitchen, gym and meeting room."

Master Finah nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," she headed off down the corridor.

They went through and surveyed their new home. The younglings were very excited with the crèche; it was more spacious, neater and cleaner than the last one- though the cleanliness had much more to do with the fact that they hadn't been let loose on it. They were rather hyper, but the Jedi finally managed to get them settled down to dinner. The masters went to go and have a proper look at the rest of it, leaving the two Padawans to feed the younglings.

"I like the new base, the planet itself is quite odd, though."

"Yes, it's very varied," Lumara replied. "It's just right though. Not too hot and not too cold. And thank Force not too wet!"

Ella slunk under the table, hoping to sneak some scraps. "Ah, ah, ah! Out you come you silly pussy cat! You're getting fed later," Lumara smiled.

The lion crawled out, lay down on the floor, and mewed pitifully. She rolled onto her back and looked up with hopeful green eyes. Master of grovelling, she targeted Justo with another yowl.

"Aw, when did you last feed her?" he asked in concern.

"About two hours ago," Lumara rolled her eyes.

"She looks hungry."

"I can't believe you're taken in by the pathetic look in her eye," she smiled. "That cat would fake death for attention. I thought you didn't like her."

"Of course not! When did I say that?" he eyed her claws. "You said she could understand us, didn't you?"

"Yep, it's pretty freaky- in a good way of course, sweetie."

"Good… you know I think she's really getting quite… fetching- for a cat- I mean lion."

"Relax!" Lumara laughed, "I won't let her eat you! Well… you'd better be nice to me just in case."

"Mmm…" He paused for a moment, seemingly deep in thought, "You know, I think we should start a band."

Lumara looked up at him, wrinkling her nose, "A what?"

"A band. You know; I could do guitar, you could sing… Master Finah could be drummer and-"

"What are you on? I can't-" then she rolled her eyes when she realised he was joking, "For Force's sake! You don't get more random, do you?"

He shrugged and grinned, "The best bit is that you believed me for a moment there!"

She shook her head, pausing to wipe mashed shuura off a baby's face, "I need to learn not to listen to you."

"You do."

The masters walked in, and Lumara's spoke, "One of the rooms is adjacent to the crèche; so we can take turns sleeping there to look after the younglings."

"Ok."

"Come on, there's something I want to talk to you about," Master Finah beckoned to Justo.

He handed his dishes and spoons to Knight Onih, who sat down and took up his position at the highchairs. "Bye!"

"See you tomorrow."

The two Jedi sat feeding the younglings quietly for a minute, Gin broke the silence, "Will we move again?"

The Knight answered, "Maybe, we need to move now and again to keep safe."

"Safe from the bad man?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're safe here," Lumara answered.

Then another spoke up, "But that's why we had to move before!"

Knight Onih frowned, "Even if he did come here, Master Finah and Justo and Knight Gauon and Infer and Lumara and I won't let him near."

Lumara nodded, "There's nothing to worry about."

Gin nodded uneasily.

Lumara's master spoke gently, "We are Jedi; there will always be danger, but you have nothing to fear. The Force will guide and protect you."

He nodded, smiling. Lumara smiled with him, _'Like I could come up with something so philosophical!'_

--

The two female Jedi sat together in their new playroom. "It'll be much easier to get some training done now that we're in the new base. The gym looked very good."

"That's good news," Lumara replied.

Her master gave a rare grin, "Just wait until I get you back into your katas!"

Lumara smiled, "I can't wait!"

**So, seriously! Look forward to Monday... you can't be expecting this! I shall say no more!**

**The reviews have been great recently, thank you all!! We've passed fifty! YAY!! I'd love it if the wonderful response could continue, so please, please give me your opinion! I really value and appreciate it!**


	25. Chapter XXV

Dariinj had been pleased indeed with the new lab

**Well… here we are, the long awaited Chapter Twenty-Five. It's late tonight, I know, and you fellow GMT-ers are probably sleeping… but, I have so much on right now I'm lucky it's up at all! Be thankful! :D**

**I've had every random prediction from Justo turning to the Dark Side, Dariinj being an Imperial and… Higad actually being Hagrid from Harry Potter and Lumara having to go and fight Voldemort. Perhaps not, but full marks for creativity!**

**So, this is it… Some of you will love it, some might hate it, but I know that none will expect it. Here we go.**

**Chapter XXV.**

Dariinj had been pleased indeed with the new lab. It was fitted with the best technology and resources available, with a lot more space than the last. Apparently Mothma had listened to his whining.

The others were pleased too; they had everything they'd wanted now- regarding the facilities. They had spent a long time looking at the new workroom, the advanced computers. The Devaronian had been quiet in his approval as usual, with Hilfa excited and Indy running around demented.

But after his initial triumph, Dariinj now simply gazed at the console, a glazed expression over his eyes. He was a million miles away.

--

Indy sat on her bed. The cosy, private and single room was a far cry from the crowded and noisy hangar she had been in just a day ago- it was a welcome one too. She wasn't generally an introverted person, and had in fact enjoyed the raucous and jovial atmosphere between the female rebels. It was like a big slumber party at times, though recently she hadn't been enjoying it, and was in fact glad to be alone.

She had considered privacy underrated, and loved people to be part of her life, and her of theirs. But now the sound of them laughing and gossiping just made her feel empty. She was glad to have a room of her own.

'_How could she? She knew… She couldn't even answer my question. Maybe because she knew the answer wouldn't please me? What is she up to? As if it weren't bad enough that she has Justo wrapped around her little finger; she's trying to steal Dar too! She's not even pretty! Now, that's not fair… But what sort of a manipulative… I mean, I thought she was meant to be a Jedi. She certainly doesn't act like one!'_

--

Lumara folded her cloak carefully on a shelf, and set her boots neatly under the bedside table. It seemed so systematic, so robotic and clinical. Was there a more creative or imaginative way to get ready for bed? _'I suppose I could throw my clothes all over the room…'_ She glanced at her boots, throwing herself down onto the bed as she did so, and then used a foot to knock over one. _'There, that's much better'_, she thought dryly.

--

Ella had spent the better part of three hours familiarising herself with the new complex. So many new smells… She had found several good hiding places and had seen a good spot for sunbathing too. The journey hadn't been exactly fun, what with her being cornered in a ship with the younglings, but the new base was good. It was less crowded at least, and all those boxes lying around were great fun to explore. She decided to head for the Mistress.

The Mistress had been in an odd mood lately. She was sending such mixed signals. Ella had thought she wanted the Force-Man for a mate, but now this Smart-Man had come. He wanted the Mistress for a mate. Now the Mistress didn't know what she wanted.

--

Knight Onih lay in her bed by the crèche. The new base was good. It was probably better than their first one. The younglings certainly loved it; a new playroom with lots of room to run around, a dormitory that didn't force some of them to share beds- that arrangement hadn't gone down well at all -and of course the generally better facilities for them.

She sensed that cat slink past her door. To put it plainly, the Jedi didn't like the animal. It unnerved her that something that primal and dangerous could be so intelligent, and so gentle. The lion seemed to enjoy jumping out at the Knight- which should be impossible as she was a Jedi. She wasn't a fan of wildlife anyway. Lumara's possession of the lion was not orthodox. It was not approved of either. She had said nothing, but her feelings on the matter were clear.

She worried about her Padawan. The girl wasn't adapting well to life as a Jedi after her brief stint in the civilian world. As if the cat weren't enough, she got attached to everyone she met; the tech staff, the twi'lek, and of course Justo. The manner with which she treated the younglings was more of a mother than a teacher. And that worried her more than anything.

This woman Lumara talked about, who had helped her escape. An ex-Jedi; that had been enough to make her slightly suspicious to begin with, but now these dreams… It was most unusual to see something like that from someone else's point of view- and the emotions had been so intense that she'd felt them from her own room, even in her sleep. It had unsettled the girl greatly, as it would anyone. The Knight hadn't really known what to say to Lumara afterwards; it wasn't as if she could relate to something like that. She'd consulted Master Finah, and he wasn't too sure about the meaning of this either.

As fatigue took over and she closed her eyes, she reflected, _'She'll get through this. And she'll be much stronger for it when she does.'_

--

The morning dawned bright and early to the chagrin of various tired and overworked members of the Rebellion. Work began and continued throughout the day without incident- for most.

Gin danced about the playroom, "The song that never ends!" he was more yelling than singing.

"Quiet!" Hangja yelled back. The two eldest younglings were quite often at odds.

"No! The song that never, never, never ends!" he sang, prancing up and down.

"Shut up, bantha brain!"

"Mara! Hangja called me bantha brain!" he whined, stomping over to the Padawan.

"That was wrong Hangja," she began, then swiftly quenched the satisfied smirk on Gin's face, "But you, little guy, need to stop annoying your friends. It's fun to sing and dance, but please don't do it so loudly; especially when other people don't want you to."

"Ok…"

She smiled and continued helping one of the younger children. Then she looked up as she felt someone enter. It was Mon Mothma of all people. She glanced about at the younglings, in various states of play, obviously unsure what to do. Lumara stood, and the leader saw her, smiling. "Hello."

"Hello."

Gin took the Chandrillan's hand to her obvious surprise, and led her over, babbling as he did so, "Come on, I wanna show you the tower I made!"

Lumara disentangled him gently, "Gin, I'm sure Mon Mothma is a bit busy right now. You can show me your tower after we're done."

He paused, pouting, then ran off to play with the others.

Lumara smiled apologetically, "He's not shy."

Mon smiled, "That's quite alright. Is your master here?"

"Certainly, she's in the kitchen preparing lunch." Lumara led her in.

"Knight Onih, is it?"

"Yes. What brings you here?" the Jedi turned round.

"Well I actually wished to speak to Master Finah, but I couldn't seem to find him. I'll have to tell you instead. We need a team for a mission, and wanted at least one Jedi along to help."

Knight Onih nodded, "I will speak to Master Finah when I next see him. What would this mission involve?"

"Basically it's a bid to try and get a sector to join the Rebellion. I think we have one great negotiator, but we'll need a little security just in case things go wrong."

Knight Onih glanced at Lumara, "Which sector would it be?"

"The Sern'iigo sector. It's very remote; outer rim."

She nodded, "Well I wish you luck, as I said I will speak to Master Finah."

--

It was later that afternoon that a slightly nervous but composed looking woman knocked on the door of the crèche. Knight Onih answered, "Hello."

"Good afternoon, I was wondering if I could speak to your Padawan."

"Of course, come in," the Knight wondered what it might be about.

Lumara was on the floor with a couple of babies, keeping them entertained, she stood up as the woman entered. She pushed in front of her a stroller with two babies- twins by the looks of them. Lumara thought she had spoken to the woman before, but she wasn't sure.

She strode over, "Good afternoon, Padawan Kinstike."

Lumara wondered briefly how the woman knew her name, "Please call me Lumara."

The woman smiled, "Lumara; you know my friend, Rebba?"

"Yes," Lumara replied, wondering where this was going.

"My name is Padmé Naberrie. These are my children, Luke and Leia. I wanted to ask you for your help."

"How can I help?" she asked politely.

"Well, Mon Mothma had asked me to help on a mission for the Rebellion. For months now, I haven't really done much for the Rebellion because I needed to take care of my children. I feel obligated to go, but I can't take Luke and Leia with me. I was wondering… I told Rebba about it and she said you might help. It's probably too much to ask, but…"

"Two more children will be an easy addition to the crèche. I will ask my master, but I find no problem with it."

She smiled in relief, "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Ms Naberrie."

"Please, call me Padmé," she smiled warmly.

Lumara smiled, and then glanced down at the children. Luke was sleeping, but Leia gazed up at her. The Padawan frowned, "They're incredibly strong in the Force."

Padmé paled slightly, "I had suspected as much."

The Padawan sensed something about these children… Something familiar… She felt sure that Padmé knew what it was too; but she wouldn't pry. "Will you keep them?"

Padmé looked worried, "Of course."

Lumara smiled, "Don't worry. I wouldn't try to take them."

Padmé's frown deepened, "But your master…"

"I'd stand up for you, plenty of people would. This isn't the Republic; this is a New Republic, and we should create it using the good from the Old Republic, but learning from our mistakes too."

She smiled, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

One of the younglings toddled over, he was about three, "Look, there's new babies!"

Lumara smiled, "They might be staying here for a while; I still have to ask master Onih."

"Ok. Hello Mrs Lady," he gave a toothy smile at Padmé.

"Hello," she smiled back.

"Is these your babies?"

"Yes."

"Cool," he gazed down at them, and began to make funny faces at Leia, who giggled.

Padmé smiled, "I'd better go and get these two down for a nap; Luke is already sleeping."

"Yes, it's time for me to do the same here. I'll speak to my master about this, and get back to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you. I'm in room 53. It's quite near here."

"Ok. Bye."

Lumara showed her out the door. Now all that remained was convincing her master.

**Well, I'll bet some people will have something to say about that… Sort of snuck up on ya', didn't it?**

**Revelations aside, I have good news! You know I promised that I would decrease updates from this chapter if I hadn't written XXXX…? Well I've gotten to XXXV, and I think I've finally tamed this rebellious plot! So the updates will continue at the usual pace unless I really come up against something. It's going to be hard, because frankly I'm involved in just about everything, and can't say no to myself or others, but I'm going to burn the candle even harder for you lovelies!**

**Now, can anyone say they don't want to give their input on that? If no, don't answer that, just review! (Please.) I desperately want to know your reactions!!**


	26. Chapter XXVI

Knight Onih frowned

**Righto, I'm almost getting there with this! I hope you enjoy.**

**No, I do NOT want Lucas to sue me; no, I do NOT own Star Wars.**

**Chapter XXVI.**

Knight Onih frowned. She was beginning to wonder vaguely if she had a Grey Jedi for a Padawan. "What you are suggesting is that we baby-sit these children?"

"I suppose so. We're here to help the Rebellion. In doing this for Ms Naberrie, we are allowing her to participate in the mission for the Sern'iigo sector. Her influence could be crucial to the success of the mission; after all, she was the former Nubian Senator."

Her master paused, not having considered this particular outlook, "What about their father?"

"I didn't ask. As far as I know, Senator Amidala wasn't married. She may have been, outside the political arena; I can understand why he might want to remain out of the public eye. But I don't think there's anyone here with her."

"I see. Well, I shall speak to Master Finah."

"Ok."

--

Knight Gauon and his Padawan had returned the previous evening, their mission a success. Master Finah would have otherwise asked Knight Gauon on the negotiation mission, but he felt it wouldn't be prudent to send him off so soon, especially with his young Padawan.

Justo and he sat down to dinner in the kitchen. He looked up at his Padawan, who was shovelling his food with gusto. "Justo."

"Yes?" he mumbled with his mouth full.

Master Finah ignored this and continued, "You are aware that Mon Mothma has asked me to send a Jedi along on this mission to negotiate with the unpronounceable sector?"

"Yes," he looked up, taking notice now.

"I think you are ready for your first solo mission."

Justo dropped his fork grinning, "I won't disappoint you, master!"

"I'm sure you'll do well. It isn't anything too special; just simple protection for a politician."

"Politician?"

Master Finah chuckled, "Yes, don't sound so disappointed. It is an important mission for the Rebellion."

"Of course, master."

"I wouldn't send you if I didn't think you were ready. I suppose you'll want to go and boast to Lumara now," he smiled slightly.

"You bet. I can't wait to see the look on her face!" he grinned mischievously.

His master looked up once more as they continued eating, "Be careful, my Padawan."

--

Lumara was struggling to put Gin down, "It's bedtime, sweetie. You need to get to sleep now, or you'll be tired in the morning."

"I don't wanna!"

"All your friends are in bed," she appealed desperately.

"So! You said that it didn't matter what other people did, and that we were all indy-viduals."

Lumara cursed her teaching of morals, "Well it's time to go to bed now. You don't want to be too tired to play, do you?"

"I won't, I won't! I'm not tired!" he jumped up and down.

"Please Gin, you will be-" she paused as Justo strode through the door, a smirk on his face. "Oh, hello."

"Hi. I have the coolest thing to tell you!"

"You'll have to wait a moment until I've gotten this naughty little boy into bed," she smiled.

"Yay! Sure I don't have to go to bed?" Gin danced around Lumara's legs.

Justo smiled, "As much I would love to annoy Lulu by saying no, you do, little guy. It's much too late to up!"

"But you're up!"

"That's because I'm a bit bigger, and my master allows me to," he said with a smile, "When you're as tall as me, you can go to bed much later."

"Really? How late?"

"As late as you want."

"Cool! Mara, when will I be as tall as Dusto?" he looked up.

"In many years time, but do you know what happens when you sleep?"

"What?"

"You grow!" she grinned mischievously.

"Cool!" he ran into the dormitory and jumped into bed, "Night-night!"

Lumara smiled and closed the door, "Night-night everyone."

She turned to Justo, "Nice work. So what is it that you're bursting to tell me?"

He grinned, "I didn't even believe it; I'm going on my first solo mission!"

She grinned back, "That's great! Congratulations! Is your master feeling Ok?"

He paused, frowning, then realised what she was getting at, "Haha; very funny! You're just jealous that I got mine before you got yours!"

She scoffed, "As if!"

He started to dance about, chanting, "Lulu is jealous! The green-eyed-"

He fell silent as Knight Onih walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at him, "Ok… I'm going to go and speak to your master now."

"Ok, see you later," Lumara nodded.

She giggled as her master left.

He pouted, "Stop laughing."

"No, that was so funny; even more the look on your face than hers."

"Stop it."

"Only because it'd wake the younglings," they sat down together on the sofa. "My master is probably speaking to the masters about my suggestion."

He gave her a queer look, "Another 'proposal'? What's next? Amendments to the code?" he said it in a joking manner.

She rolled her eyes, "I may already be infamous for my 'proposals' as you do dub them, but this isn't exactly extreme."

"Well what is it?"

"It's more a matter of practicality than anything else. The woman you'll be guarding on your mission has twins. She was wondering if we could look after them here at the crèche while she's away."

"Oh right. What age are they?"

"I think they're about seven or eight months old. Luke and Leia; very cute. They're Force Sensitive too."

"Oh. Does that mean their stay will be permanent?"

"No." She answered shortly, leaving no room for argument.

"Ok; no need to get touchy; though I do wonder how you'll accomplish this one. You know we need all the help we can get. I suppose if they were borderline… No, Lulu, we sort of need them… You know, we're a little short staffed," he did his best at a chuckle.

"I know. I just think… Well, their mother doesn't want to. It's her choice for now at least. And Justo, when you say borderline, I think, well… they could well be more powerful than Master Yoda himself."

"You're joking!"

"I'm not. It was rather incredible actually."

He let out a low whistle, "Only… well only Vader is that Forcey."

"Forcey?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever."

"But anyway, that's what I thought."

"And how exactly do you intend to keep them from becoming Jedi? If they're that powerful…"

"I just said I'd support their mother's decision. She shouldn't be forced to give up her children; no matter how powerful they could become."

"I suppose so." Justo resigned. He had learned long ago that Lumara Kinstike could be more than stubborn when it came to certain things. "I'd better get going."

"Ok. See you soon."

--

Knight Onih entered the meeting room where Master Finah was meditating. He rose, "Good evening."

"Good evening. I wished to speak to you about a… controversial matter."

He smiled, "Another idea from Lumara?"

She nodded and smiled dryly, "How did you guess?"

"Jedi, remember?" he grinned, "So what is it now?"

"The woman that Justo will be protecting has twins. She has asked Lumara if she'll look after the children while she's gone. They'd be in the crèche."

"With the rest of the younglings? Well, it's your decision; you're the crèchemaster," he replied simply.

"I suppose so…"

He smiled gently, "If you want my advice, tell her that they will be her responsibility and hers alone. You control what happens in the crèche."

She smiled, "Thank you for your advice."

"No problem."

Knight Onih headed back to the crèche, meeting Justo on the way there. She found Lumara meditating on the playroom floor, and joined her for a time.

After the session, the two women rose. "I've spoken to Master Finah."

"What did he say?"

"He said it was my decision to make."

Lumara nodded.

"I think that as long as you are willing to look after them yourself, it shouldn't be a problem."

Lumara struggled to keep her face composed, _'I'd better act mature now.'_ "Thank you."

"You can go and tell Ms Naberrie now if you wish."

"I will; thank you again."

Lumara's grin broke out all over her face as she went through the door. _'This is so fantastic.'_ It seemed like such a little step, but she sensed that this would have greater implications.

She thought back to the conversation; Room 53. She wasn't sure where that was, but Padmé had said it was close. It only took her a couple of minutes to find a corridor with Room 50 at the top. She ambled down to 53, smiling broadly. Lumara knocked gently on the door and waited. It was barely few seconds until the door slid open, revealing a golden protocol droid.

"How can I help you?"

"I was here to see Ms Naberrie?"

"Just a moment please- oh! You startled me Miss Padmé!"

Padmé smiled, "Good evening, come in."

Lumara smiled and stepped in. The quarters had a smallish living area, a bathroom and a bigger bedroom leading off it. One corner was littered with toys, but the rest was quite neat and orderly. The room was lit with a soft light that made it feel cosy and homely. Quite unlike Lumara's room, which was rather bare.

The protocol droid ambled off into an adjoining room, muttering to itself.

"Well, my master has considered it, and it should be fine."

Padmé smiled, "That's great." They sat down on the sofa.

Lumara nodded, "I feel honoured that you trust me to look after your children."

Padmé smiled, "I wasn't sure, even after Rebba gave me the recommendation, but after meeting you I was certain that you would look after the twins perfectly."

Lumara smiled, "I don't quite know what to say to that."

"I've worked… closely with Jedi in the past, and have always considered them the best of people. You, I must admit, aren't quite like any Jedi I've ever met, but in a good way."

Lumara smiled again, "Well, I can only take that as a compliment!"

Padmé laughed slightly. She felt relaxed around this young woman. She could feel the senatorial masks that she usually operated under falling apart, and she didn't particularly mind. "It'll be good to get back to work. I love looking after my babies, but I look forward to doing my part for the Rebellion. I hope the negotiations go well."

"As do I. A friend of mine, Justo Hirrin will be accompanying you for protection."

"Oh, that's good. I know I'll be safe then. It's not the first time I've had Jedi protection…" she trailed off, "Sorry," she smiled brightly, barely concealing the sorrow across her features, "How many of you are there anyway?"

"There's Master Finah, Knight Onih- my master- Knight Gauon, Padawan Justo Hirrin, who will be protecting you, Padawan Infer Lo'fin'ga and nineteen younglings."

"That's not too bad, I suppose," her face seemed sad again for a moment, "Are you the only ones left?"

Lumara frowned, "We don't really know for sure. There's certainly Masters Kenobi and Yoda, but there are probably- I hope –more of us out there somewhere. We were lucky to find the Rebellion ourselves; we were lucky to survive. Master Finah and Justo were on a mission in the outer rim, so were Knight Gauon and Infer. My current master was looking after the group of younglings that survived. I was at the temple with my previous master."

"The temple?" Padmé's voice came out slightly hoarse.

"My master stayed to fight off the clones. She asked me to take some younglings to the hangar and get them to safety. She also gave me a datadisk for one of the holocrons, to make sure the history of the Jedi would be preserved. I never saw her again," she paused, taking on a slightly bitter tone, "I met Vader. He tried to take the disk. I destroyed it, but he found out that I had codes too. I was ready to die then and there," her voice was soft now; "He must have used the Force to render me unconscious. When I woke up I was in a prison. Through a series of events I escaped, but the friend who helped me didn't; killed by Vader. I went first to Tattooine, then Alderaan. I finally ended up here."

Padmé remained silent for a long while, then finally spoke very quietly, "It all traces back to Vader."

Lumara nodded, "I met him a couple of times before… I didn't really know him though. He seemed so kind; the perfect Jedi, maybe a little impulsive but… He was all the Masters could talk about. The Hero with No Fear. Some hero."

Padmé wasn't sure what to say to say. The girl couldn't possibly know, so she kept her own thoughts to herself. "I was lucky enough to get out myself. Palpatine was ready to cut my throat." _'He wasn't the only one.'_

Lumara nodded, "I never really followed politics, but from what I do understand, you were very outspoken against Palpatine's tyranny. Even in the Temple, where politicians were rather mistrusted; you earned the respect of Masters and Padawans alike. We looked to you, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Bel Ibis, Pamive and the Delegation as the last beacons of good in the Republic, and the hope that the war might end with the Order intact."

Padmé gave a wan smile, "Well that's rather flattering, I must say."

Lumara smiled back, "We could have used you as Chancellor instead of Palpatine."

Padmé waved a hand, "Nonsense, a wamp rat could have managed the Republic better than Palpatine!"

"That it could," the Padawan smiled, then frowned slightly, "My master will wonder where I've been!" She gave a sheepish smile, "I'd better get going."

"Ok. It's been nice talking to you," Padmé rose and walked with her to the door. "I'm not sure when we'll be heading out, but I'm sure your friend will keep you posted. I'll come and see you again with the twins soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Thank you again, bye."

Lumara walked slowly back to the crèche, reflecting on her new acquaintance's reactions. _'She definitely has a problem with Vader. But then, who doesn't? Maybe the twin's father was… I find that rather likely actually. Padmé is a good person, so naturally that monster would be out to get her.'_

--

Mon Mothma bustled through the base. _'A woman's work is never done.'_ At least Padmé had been able to come. It was basically herself, Pamive and Padmé, plus a lot of military folk. She and Pamive had both been inundated with work, so Padmé was the obvious choice. She meant to go and speak to her about those twins. Who was looking after them? She shrugged, figuring that Padmé would have something worked out.

She was striding towards the Jedi Complex, sorting through the impressive stack of datapads in her arms. She reached the door slightly out of breath, and knocked on the meeting room. It was empty. She peered through the window in the door of the kitchen, and saw a few of the Jedi talking and preparing a meal. _'Ah yes; it's lunchtime. You need to eat actually. But there'll be time for that later.'_

She pushed open the door and stepped in, using her Senator smile.

"Good afternoon. I suppose you're here about the mission."

Mon Mothma nodded, "Yes."

Master Finah stepped forward a little, having been leaning against the worktop, "If it's alright with you, I think my Padawan, Justo Hirrin should go."

"That should be fine," Mothma jotted the name down on her datapad.

"You seem a little flustered," commented Knight Gauon.

Mothma flushed slightly, "I'm simply very busy."

"Take it easy," he smiled.

"Ok. Uh… right, I think that's it. We've yet to finalise dates, but it should be within the next week."

"Ok."

"Goodbye."

She bustled back out hurriedly. Master Finah turned to the Knight, "That was a bit low," he said with a smile.

"I tell only the truth," he grinned.

"She does overwork herself," noted Knight Onih.

"I suppose she's a very busy woman."

"So am I," smiled Knight Onih, before lifting one tray herself and two others with the Force, then taking them to the crèche.

She set them down for the younglings, "Lunch is ready!"

The younglings came streaming out faster than seemed quite plausible, rushing for their lunch. Lumara grinned as she came out carrying a small baby, "They're slightly peckish."

Knight Onih smiled, "Did she have you doing jumping jacks?"

Gin shook his head, grabbing a piece of food and sitting down on the floor.

"Lumara, I need you to go and do a message for me," the Knight called over.

Lumara looked up from her nappy changing, "Ok, what is it?"

"I was also given a datadisk for the holocrons, but it became damaged badly, so I asked if the tech people could repair it. They said it should be no problem. But they were meant to send it down a couple of days ago, so I suppose they must just be busy. I thought you could go down and get it."

'_The tech department… Oh dear… If I say no she'll suspect!'_ "Ok. I'll be back in a minute."

She strode towards the tech lab, cursing any and every holocron. Business and personal should ever be forced to meet. Then she remembered she wasn't really meant to have a personal life- certainly not one as… acute as this.

She pushed open the door, seeing Hilfa and her salvation, "Hilfa, my master asked me to come and collect a datadisk."

She looked up, "Oh yes, Dariinj was fixing it, he's over there."

Lumara felt like screaming in frustration, but smiled instead, "Ok."

She glanced around, and saw that Indy and the Devaronian were nowhere to be found. Only Hilfa sat by the door building a model something; Dariinj was at a console in the corner. The Padawan took a deep breath and quickly walked over.

She cleared her throat, "Excuse me," it came out slightly hoarse.

He looked up, then nodded, his face becoming very still.

"I- uh… I had to… There's a datadisk I'm meant to collect," she cursed her current inability to speak properly.

"Yes," he answered quietly, then fished about in a drawer and handed it to her, "Sorry, I was meant to send it up."

"That's fine. Thank you." She turned to go, but stopped when he called her name.

"Lumara!" She turned back round slowly. His voice fell almost to a whisper, "I am sorry. I am very sorry. I have caused so much trouble; forget about me. I made a mistake, that is all."

Lumara nodded, unsure what to say, "I- Ok."

Then she did leave, taking the datadisk with her and back to her master.

**There we are. I wonder what Padmé's problem with Vader is… Hmmm… that's a toughie!**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter XXVII

When Lumara returned with the

**Here we are! I hope you all like…**

**Chapter XXVII.**

When Lumara returned with the datadisk, her master couldn't help but notice a change in her attitude. She was more subdued, and seemed very pensive.

"Here's the disk, master," she handed it over.

"Excellent," the Knight looked it over, "At least some of the holocrons have survived now."

Lumara nodded, recalling the identical disk she had carried for a short time. Then the memories associated with it.

The younglings had finished lunch, and were now playing reasonably quietly. Lumara spent the next few hours mediating between arguments, patching up a grazed knee, praising drawings and playing hide and seek- which is extremely interesting when playing with Force Sensitives.

Justo cautiously entered, glancing about himself, he saw Lumara and walked over, "Thank goodness it's nap time!"

"Only for the younger ones," Lumara smiled.

Hangja stomped through, "Mara, Gin wrecked my- Dusto!" She ran forward and hugged his legs tightly.

He grinned sheepishly, "Uh… hi."

Lumara smiled, "That's sweet!"

"Yeah…"

Hangja grinned, "I knew you'd come to see me!" She gave him another squeeze before stepping back and holding her arms up expectantly.

Justo paused; Lumara bit her lip in amusement, "She wants up."

Justo sighed and lifted her up, "Are we happy now, little lady?"

"Uh huh!" she grinned, and started her routine pulling of his braid.

"Anyway," Justo continued, "I came to tell you that Mothma has settled a date for this… politicky thing."

"Politicky thing?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. We're leaving the day after- ow! Hangja, could you not pull quite so hard… The day after tomorrow."

"Ok. Do you know what time?"

"Early morning, I think."

"So the twins will likely be sleeping here tomorrow night…" she nodded, and then couldn't help but smile as Justo yelped again. "Hangja sweetie, please don't hurt Dusto!"

"Sorry, Dusto," she smiled.

"So you're looking forward to it," Lumara smiled.

"Oh yes! I can't wait to protect some uptight politician!"

Lumara shook her head in amusement, "Padmé isn't that bad. She's very nice, actually."

"The politician?"

"Yes! Don't be so generalist. They're not all bad; Pamive is nice too."

"I suppose so," he nodded.

"Poor Justo; he was looking forward to his first solo mission so much!" Lumara teased.

"Poor Lulu; whatever will she do without me?" he teased right back.

"I shall enjoy a few days free from that silly word!" she grinned.

"What word? Lulu? But you simply _love_ being called Lulu, don't you!"

"Of course!"

"I'd better get going; I'm meant to be doing Katas."

Lumara rolled her eyes, "Typical! Well you'd better get back before Master Finah."

"Yeah. Uh- Hangja… could you let go please?"

"I don't want to!"

"Hangja," the other Padawan appealed, "Come on, be a good girl please."

"Fine!" she sighed and released.

Justo set her down, "Bye!" He headed off hurriedly.

--

It was later again in the afternoon when Padmé knocked hesitantly on the door. Lumara opened it and welcomed her in.

The ex-senator pushed her twins ahead of her. Both blinked about themselves in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon. Justo was in earlier, telling me you'd be leaving on Datunda," Lumara sat down on the sofa with Padmé.

"Yes. The twins would have to sleep here tomorrow. I thought I'd introduce you before they were left on their own."

"Great," Lumara smiled.

Padmé lifted one of the twins out and set them in the Padawan's arms. "This is Luke."

"He's gorgeous!" she cooed.

Luke gazed up at the stranger, unsure, but comforted by his mother's reassuring presence. Even at this tender age, he sensed he could trust her.

Padmé then set Leia on her own lap.

Luke reached out at Lumara, grabbing her braid. "Hello, there! I'm Lumara; I'll be looking after you for a while," she smiled.

He gave her a gummy grin back.

Padmé smiled, "He likes you already."

Leia was beginning to get annoyed at being ignored, she moaned a little.

"Oh dear, haven't we been paying you enough attention?" Lumara smiled.

Leia went silent at that, gazing up with reproachful eyes.

The Padawan tickled her lightly and despite herself the baby began to giggle.

"They're so sweet. Leia's a spitting image of you," Lumara smiled.

Padmé nodded, "She is. Luke- Luke is just like his father…" her eyes misted over momentarily, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Lumara frowned sympathetically.

Padmé shook her head and continued, "I know you'll take good care of them."

Lumara smiled.

Knight Onih entered with Gin following closely, "Oh. Good afternoon. You must be Ms Naberrie."

"Yes, pleased to meet you," Padmé responded. "I can't thank you enough for allowing the twins to stay here."

"You should thank my Padawan; they will be her responsibility. It is our duty to serve the Rebellion, and if looking after your children allows you to aid the Rebellion, then we will do so."

Padmé smiled, "It makes me very glad that the Jedi are still here to help us."

The Jedi smiled, and then her face regained its usual impassive expression, "Your children are very strong in the Force."

Padmé nodded, tensing up slightly. Her smile fell into place once more, "I must be going; the twins need their dinner. I'm sure you'll need to feed your charges too."

She nodded, and Lumara handed Luke back.

"I'll be round tomorrow to drop them off," Padmé told Lumara as she tucked a blanket around the children.

"Ok. See you then; bye."

They served the younglings dinner, bathed them, and put them to bed. Afterwards they trained for a few hours and turned in.

Just as Lumara was about to leave the crèche, her master stopped her, "Lumara, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Yes, master?"

"Ms Naberrie's children…"

"Luke and Leia," she supplied.

"Yes. You will have sensed this; they are incredibly strong in the Force."

"Yes."

"But Ms Naberrie does not wish for them to become Jedi?"

"No," Lumara grimaced inwardly as she realised where the conversation was going.

"Is there a particular reason?"

"Not that I'm aware of…"

"But there is something," the Knight finished.

"Yes. But I'm not going to ask her for details," Lumara frowned.

"Very well. We will, of course, have to administer a blood test on the twins to check their midi-chlorian count."

Lumara nodded, "I know. It will wait until Padmé is back, though."

"Of course." Her master said nothing more on the matter, but Lumara was left feeling rather uneasy.

Lumara was very busy during the daytime, looking after nineteen younglings was no walk in the park. She rarely had a moment to herself, but didn't particularly mind. In fact, sometimes it was easier not having time to think. When left by herself at night, however, her thoughts buzzed about her head with urgent intensity.

'_I promised Padmé that I would support her! And I will. But what happens when Master Finah and the others want the twins? Pamive will stand up for her, plenty will. Will Mothma? She wants what's best for the Rebellion. In fact, practically everyone does, and aren't two new, incredibly powerful Jedi just what we need? But at what cost? It's not like the Republic here. It's so small and isolated. If the twins were taken, they would still know their mother and she would know them. There can be no degree of separation in a base such as this._

_What would my master say if she knew my thoughts? I begin to wonder where these ponderings will lead me. What would Master Tamek have said? She'd have listened to my problems without judging me… No! That's not fair. Things are different now. She'd tell me to meditate too. But meditating… I suppose I'm too impatient. It used to come so easy, but times have changed and so have I._

_Sometimes I wonder where I stand. When people meet my master or the others, they can tell immediately that they are Jedi. Not just through a Padawan braid or robes, but the aura of calm and assurance that exudes from them. I have to tell people I'm a Jedi. One of Higad's friends said he'd met a few Jedi, and I wasn't anything like them. He said that I was different in a good way; but how can being different be good? Especially when he is talking about how I act. I should be a model Jedi. Justo, Infer and I are the future Knights of the Order. We will train the younglings, and we will lead the Order to prosperity again. But am I to do that? Sometimes I wonder if my destiny lies elsewhere.'_

--

Padmé began to pack a bag for the journey. She was worried about leaving the twins, of course. But she trusted the Padawan, young as she was. It was her master she was wary of.

She wouldn't give up her babies, no matter how high their midi-chlorian count was. She wouldn't go along with it.

Padmé hadn't known where to go after the twins had been born. She'd nearly given up hope after Mustafar, had been so close to simply losing the will to live, but her babies had given her the strength to face each day.

And she knew she couldn't let them go. She couldn't survive without them. _'I sound so selfish,'_ she thought bitterly. Her babies could help the Rebellion so much. They could be the Heroes With No Fear of the future. But they wouldn't grow up in that loveless environment, she vowed. They wouldn't be isolated and pushed to brink of madness like their father had been.

**Well, I know it was ridiculously short, but… things shall hopefully start to accelerate at this point.**

**You know you want to review!! You do! Or not… but please so anyway!**


	28. Chapter XXVIII

Padmé kissed her babies tenderly, "I'll be back soon

**So here we are…**

**Dedicated to the girl who said Dariinj was gay, called Justo a git, and tried to set me on fire… For you, Jessica, in the hope you'll stop bullying me!!**

Padmé kissed her babies tenderly, "I'll be back soon. Lumara will look after you, don't worry. I love you," she couldn't stop the tear running down her cheek.

Lumara smiled sadly, "Try not to worry, you'll be back before you know it."

"I know," she raised a hand to wipe it away, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I'll take good care of them," the Padawan promised.

"I know you will. Goodbye." Padmé gave the twins a last kiss on the forehead each, and hurried from the crèche.

The two sat very still, even at that age feeling sorrowful. They were lying in a crib together in the dormitory. Lumara had been hoping to get them off to sleep, then the rest of the babies. They didn't seem too willing.

She knew already that Luke usually followed his sister's example, and he was the more passive of the two anyway, so she lifted Leia out. She started to gently rock the baby, who just sat and stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Aren't you tired?" Lumara asked softly, "You've had your milk, yes."

She was met with a very awake stare. Leia seemed to have absolutely no interest in going to bed.

"Come on, are you going to make your first night here difficult?" Lumara smiled.

Padmé had said that she sang to the twins when they wouldn't sleep, but Lumara didn't think that was such a good idea for her. She could remember a certain incident actually; where her musical 'talents' had been shown up rather splendidly…

She smiled, "It's going to be lots of fun here, I promise. All the other younglings will love you." She glanced over at Luke, was gazing at her quite contentedly.

Leia seemed to relax a little, blinking slightly. She looked up with half-closed eyes now.

"You're going to have a great time," Lumara continued, "Gin will be trying to take you for walks, and Hangja will want to dress you up."

Leia's eyes closed a little more.

"There's a good girl. When you wake up, it will be morning, and the sun will be out, and the birds will be singing. Ella will be just waking up too, and my master. Then we'll make you all breakfast and get everybody dressed…" she trailed off as the little girl's slid eyes shut and her breathing slowed.

Lumara smiled and gently set Leia back in the crib beside her brother, who was dozing off now. His eyes fluttered shut too.

She rose and headed back to the rest. Her master was bottle feeding a baby Gran, and Lumara sat with her to feed the fourth baby.

"The twins are asleep?"

"Yes. It took a minute or two, but they're fine now," the Padawan replied.

They finished and put the two little ones to bed, then began the routine of chasing the others into bed.

Lumara would now be sleeping in the crèche almost every night, for Leia still didn't sleep through every night, and would occasionally wake up wanting milk. Because the twins were her sole responsibility, she had to stay- not that she particularly minded.

Her master left her shortly afterwards, and Lumara sat up for a little while longer, drinking some tea. She sat with her legs crossed beneath her on the sofa, staring into space, her hands folded around the warm mug. She was tired, but didn't particularly feel like sleeping. It was an odd feeling that she sometimes got, but it was hard to shake, and she found nearly impossible to sleep when she was like this.

Her old master had blamed the insomnia on stress, so had Illa for that matter. Lumara didn't like to think about either; it was painful. But she couldn't help reflecting.

Ella Tamek had been everything she wanted in a master. When she offered to become her master, Lumara couldn't say yes fast enough. She was not one of the more famed Masters because of her choice of occupation, but all the same was regarded as a powerful and wise Jedi. Those days had been so simple; when the Jedi Order was unshakeable. Lumara still remembered the day when the Clone Wars had begun.

_Lumara was at the Temple that day. She had spent the morning with her master training, and now she was in a lesson on diplomacy. It was near impossible to get away with anything when a Jedi Master was teaching, but the Padawans usually managed it._

_Justo flicked a piece of paper at her from his desk to the left._

_Lumara opened it, and smiled at his description of their teacher's lecture. She scrawled a quick reply on the back before throwing it back._

_He grinned, glancing over quickly, and then bent his head to write on it._

_The Master droned on about the importance of knowing a person's motives, "But we must remember to keep our minds in the present. If you become distracted while speaking to someone, you could miss something important, couldn't you, Padawan Hirrin?"_

_Justo started and looked up guiltily._

_Lumara suppressed a smile._

"_Padawan Kinstike, what do you find so amusing?" the Master asked her with a raised eyebrow._

_She blushed, bending down over her page of notes and pretending to add something._

_Just then, a slightly flustered looking senior Padawan bustled into the room; he stopped by the Master and spoke in low tones._

_Lumara saw a brief flit of shock and perhaps a little anxiety cross the Master's face before he composed himself once more. He nodded gravely, then turned to the class, "Padawans, in light of a rather serious turn of events, you are dismissed."_

_The Padawans gathered their things, chattering. They were very glad to be free of lessons, but wondered what could have happened._

"_I'm betting on war," Justo declared as they left the room, "Only that could make Master Drone stop a lesson."_

_Lumara elbowed him good naturedly, "That's not funny."_

"_Ok, sorry," he held up his hands in surrender._

_One of Lumara's friends ran up to them, "Oh my word, you are _never_ going to believe this, but I'll tell you anyway 'coz- seriously this is totally mad!"_

_Lumara smiled, "What is it?"_

"_We're at war!!"_

"_What?!" the two Padawans exclaimed._

"_The Separatists like, captured Master Kenobi, and then Skywalker and the Nubian Senator! Master Windu went with loads of Jedi to like, free them, but Count Dooku escaped- they're all saying he's a Sith Lord now! But there's all these clone-thingies, and it's like, an army or something for the Republic. And the Chancellor is saying its like, the Clone Wars or something. And then- oh my word you won't like even believe this or nothing –all of a sudden we're like full on war with the Separatists!"_

_Lumara and Justo stood stunned._

"_Well, I did tell you I was getting good at this premonition stuff…" Justo attempted to joke._

Lumara smiled, back then, even in the face of war, it had been so easy. Things had changed drastically in a few months. It had gone from being an almost equal battle, to a desperate struggle. The Jedi weren't soldiers; they were peacekeepers. And the Order could only do so much.

Things had almost seemed to be getting better, first the defeat of Count Dooku at the hands of… Skywalker; then General Grievous by Master Kenobi. But it didn't take too long for the tables to turn. Yes; the Separatists were defeated; but so were the Jedi.

It was a theory among many that the whole war was orchestrated. Some even thought Palpatine had controlled the Separatists, but Lumara wouldn't go that far. She knew he'd been the cause of almost everything, though; him and his apprentice.

She knew hate was wrong; but how could she not feel it for that man- no; that monster. Frankly, her feelings felt quite justified. She felt nothing but acceptance from the others, although even the younglings could feel the deep rift in the Force left from the extermination of their brethren.

Things could never be the same; the Jedi could never be the same. As much as the others would try, they may never reach that place again. After the destruction of the Order, so many things had changed, and it was inevitable that the Jedi themselves would have to in order to survive.

Lumara remembered Dariinj's words, _'…I think the whole Order needs to be reconfigured. The old ways just don't work anymore...'_ She reflected that perhaps he was right…

Never mind that, but his warnings about the separation of the Rebellion and the Jedi. She remembered the way in which the Jedi and the Republic had interacted. She had had little care for the intricate web of politics which held it all together when she was younger, but now she wished she'd paid more attention. She did remember how mistrusting many of the Jedi had been of politicians- it had seemed simply a humorous aversion to politics at the time.

And it _did_ worry her that the Jedi had remained a completely separate faction from the Rebellion. She herself would doubtful be in contact with the leaders if it hadn't been for her friendship with Pamive and Padmé- and both had happened through total chance.

She was roused from her ponderings by a shrill cry. She hurried in to lift Leia before she woke the others.

"There, there," she murmured softly, taking her through to the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket. Lumara lifted a bottle from the fridge and put it to warm. Leia's cries quietened in anticipation of the feed.

The Padawan lifted the bottle and sat down with Leia, "Here you are, sweetie." She loved the twins already; they were so full of life. Both had distinctive personalities; with Leia being wilful and passionate, while her brother was calmer, but held a quiet strength about him.

Soon Leia had supped her fill, and she nodded off once more. She laid the baby down beside her still sleeping brother, and headed back to the playroom.

She was met with her now stone-cold mug of tea; it was emptied down the sink. _'Sleep? Do I even have a chance? No.'_

--

Knight Onih rose from her cross-legged position on the floor and headed for the kitchen. She met Master Finah, Justo and Infer, who were eating their breakfast.

"Good morning," the Master smiled.

"Good morning."

"I hear the twins arrived last night."

"Yes," she sat down at the table, "Lumara didn't have much trouble with them."

He nodded, "I sensed them."

"Yes, they are extremely strong in the Force," Knight Onih frowned, taking a mouthful.

Infer smiled, "Does that mean they'll be staying?"

Justo looked up, "Lumara said their mother wouldn't give them up."

Knight Onih nodded uneasily.

Master Finah frowned, "Perhaps she will change her mind."

Knight Onih nodded and rose, "I'd better get to the crèche. Has Lumara been in to get breakfast yet?"

"Not that I know of," Justo replied.

"Ok. Good luck on your mission, by the way."

Justo smiled, "Thanks."

Knight Onih strode into the crèche, finding Lumara up with Luke. "Good morning."

"Good morning, master."

"I trust you slept well?" Lumara's master had taken to asking her Padawan that most mornings, knowing of her trouble sleeping.

"Leia woke wanting fed, but it was fine after that," she half-lied, instead applying the second half of her answer to the twins' condition. If the twins slept well then it at least implied that she had… _'It's always so useful being able to warp logic…'_

"Good. Here, I'll to take him, and you can go and give Justo best wishes for his mission."

Lumara smiled, "Thank you."

She stood and transferred the feeding child into her master's arms. He moaned a little, but soon settled down to his bottle again.

Lumara met Justo in the hall, "Hello."

"Hi, I nearly missed you, there."

"Yeah, you're heading off now, then?"

"Yes, the ship leaves in an hour."

"I can't believe you're already heading off on your first solo mission! Even if it is protecting a politician…" she smirked.

He grinned, "You're just jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous of you? Be careful, though."

"I will- you make sure and stay out of trouble now!"

She grinned, "Look who's talking!"

"Fair enough," he shrugged. "But seriously, have a nice time without me!"

"Oh, I will," she smiled, "But _seriously_, be careful. Knowing you, you'll manage to get into trouble even with something as simple this."

"Oh, yes," he grinned.

"Take care, I'll see you soon."

"Bye," he smiled.

"Bye." Lumara then headed back to the crèche.

--

It was mid afternoon, and Master Finah had offered to take the younglings a little longer now that he was no longer training Justo. The two Jedi headed for the gym, and sat down on the floor to meditate.

After some time, they rose and shed their cloaks, drawing their lightsabers. They sparred for a while, Lumara's Soresu for her master's Ataru. Knight Onih had noticed discrepancies in her Padawan's overhand strikes, and they were working hard to correct them.

After several hours of work, they headed wearily back to the crèche and relieved Master Finah. It was quite comical. Gin and Hangja were both arguing right in front of him over the right to Luke. He sat with a two year old on his lap, Leia in one arm and the baby Gran in the other, a child sitting _on_ his feet. One little girl wailed in the corner, and one boy had somehow managed to climb up and onto the top of a six foot cabinet.

As Knight Onih was fond of saying, 'Take the greatest, most powerful and respected Jedi Master; put him in a crèche full of Force Sensitive toddlers, then watch him crash and burn.' It was a mouthful, but generally it was completely correct. Master Yoda, she had to concede, had been wonderful with the children, but it was rare to find someone who could handle the tiny terrors.

"Good afternoon," Master Finah greeted them with as much dignity as he could muster.

The two looked to each other quite seriously, and then burst out laughing. Lumara couldn't remember ever seeing her master laugh like that.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked with an air of annoyance.

"Yes," Knight Onih's eyes twinkled as she lifted Leia and the baby Gran from him.

Lumara quietened the crying girl, lifted down the boy perched on the cabinet, and began to try and calm Hangja and Gin down. "Justo will most interested to hear of this…" she grinned.

Master Finah stood, straightening his robes self-consciously, "Padawan Kinstike, is that a threat?"

She laughed, "It might as well be, considering how much fun he'll have with this one!"

He shrugged, "There's a reason I didn't become a crèchemaster. It has become evident today. Well I shall leave you two very brave ladies with your darling charges. I think I need to lie down." He strode out, head held high.

Lumara chuckled, "I haven't seen Master Finah that flustered since… well actually I don't think I've seen him that flustered at all!" She took Leia from her master.

The older Jedi smiled, "It is quite funny to watch some of the more dignified among us struggle to control toddlers."

"It is indeed." Lumara laid Leia down beside her brother, both propped up by cushions on the floor. They looked about themselves curiously.

Hangja had apparently seen fit to become their secondary minder. "Okie dokie, lil' guys, we're gonna go for a walk now…" she attempted to lift Luke up, grasping him under the arms.

Lumara bent over, "Maybe not, sweetie."

The twi'lek sighed dramatically and contented herself with launching into a monologue about what a great Jedi she would be when she grew up, and all the amazing feats she would perform. The twins didn't seem to mind too much. Her flailing gestures and overly dramatic facial expressions gave them some entertainment.

**There we go! So, next chapter we'll be joining Padmé and co on their mission, I wonder how that will go?**

**Please review?**


	29. Chapter XXIX

"Lightsabers

**And so something irreversible is set in motion…**

**The dedications just keep coming… Everyone's just so nice!! For Pedro, who puts up with me even when I annoy him to and beyond the ends of time…**

**Chapter XXIX.**

"Lightsabers?" Lumara raised a questioning eyebrow. They were feeding the younglings dinner.

"Yes. All of us only have our own, and I don't like the idea of us being left without weapons if something happens. As it is, Infer barely has a proper one. And Ilum may not be safe."

Lumara nodded, "Where else is there?"

"I think there might be a few places… but other than that, our best bet is to find some old Jedi stocks."

"Where would we get that? Oh- Gin, please don't throw that!" she broke off.

"I think Master Finah had a few ideas. There was a store on a remote planet in the outer mid-rim; we don't know if it's remained untouched, but it's definitely worth a look. Extreme caution is required, however. If Vader has discovered it, he will have left a trap."

"What if he knew it from… before?" Lumara scraped the bowl out and fed Luke a last spoonful.

"It is a possibility, but not a strong one. Few knew of this store- I didn't -and Master Finah thought only a few other Masters were aware of its existence. It was a precaution in case something happened to the caves on Ilum, from centuries ago. No one ever expected it to be used."

"No, I expect not. But now at least we have a chance to get some supplies."

"Yes. I want to wait until Justo returns and you are free of responsibilities regarding the twins before we attempt to retrieve them. As I said, it may be dangerous and we want to be prepared."

"What about the rest of the items needed? Like the crystal fixtures and so on?" Lumara asked as she wiped a protesting Luke's face.

"Well, obviously it would be quite difficult to get a hold of some, so they'll have to be manufactured."

"Here?"

"Yes, we'll have to ask to use some of the facilities in the tech lab and mechanics workshop," Knight Onih began to lift younglings out of highchairs.

Lumara nodded, "Ok."

"Actually we had hoped you'd deal with that respect. You already know the tech staff, so it would be easier for you to do it."

Lumara nodded, staying impassive. _'I really need to talk to Indy!'_

"It shouldn't be too hard to get this done. Actually, we could start quite soon. Are you Ok with all the mechanisms involved?"

"Yes," she nodded; Lumara still remembered the thrill of building her first real lightsaber. It had become arduous very quickly, but now it was easy enough to assemble a new one.

"Ok, time for a bath and bed," Knight Onih announced.

"No!! I don't wanna bath," Gin whined, jumping up from his seat and running into the playroom.

Hangja glanced after him, and then promptly followed.

Lumara sighed, "I'll get them after I've dealt with these two. Oh yes, you're not getting out of it either," she smiled at the twins.

The Padawan lifted them out and followed her master to the large refresher with the younglings.

They ran a lukewarm bath and started to gently wash the babies, and then Lumara went and put them down while her master dealt with some of the older children.

--

Gin and Hangja were unsure what to do; having been openly defiant, they began to grow uneasy.

"This is all your fault," Hangja accused, "Now we're in lots of trouble! Master Onih and Mara are leaving us in here!"

"Don't be silly," Gin shrugged, pretending he wasn't bothered.

"Don't call me silly, silly!" she warned shrilly.

"The only silly one here is you!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Gin, you're a nerfherder."

"Oh! Hangja said a bad word!" Gin pointed an accusing finger at the twi'lek.

"Nerfherder, nerfherder, nerfherder, nerfherder!" she shouted in his face.

Lumara stepped in wearily, "Are you quite finished?" she tried to keep amusement out of her voice.

Hangja gasped and stepped backwards, then pointed at Gin, "It wasn't my fault! He made me say it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-"

Lumara cut them off, "Ok; all is forgiven. Now it's bath time!"

"But M-"

"No arguments, come on," she left no room for negotiation, and guided them both into the refresher.

It was always interesting bathing the two. Lumara had desperately been trying to teach them to do it themselves; she didn't particularly enjoy the nightly soaking she was currently getting. But for now, her master usually somehow avoided taking them, and she was left to her watery battle.

"Please, no splashing!"

"He splashed first!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"Shhh! Come on, the little ones are sleeping- you should be too. Ok, I think we can forgo shampoo tonight!"

"Hangja doesn't have any hair!" Gin laughed.

"She's not meant to," Lumara smiled tiredly. "Right, let's get out and into bed!"

She held out a towel for both of them and shepherded them into the dormitory. She quietly got them changed and put them to bed at last. The last of the younglings were falling asleep now.

"Night-night, Mara," a few chorused.

"Night-night. See you in the morning," she smiled and headed back to the playroom.

Her master was bent over, tidying up the floor. "You're sleeping in tonight?"

"Yes," Lumara replied.

"Ok. I'll take tomorrow; you look awfully tired," her brow creased to a frown.

Lumara shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Please, Lumara," her master's frown deepened, "promise me you'll try to get to sleep tonight."

"Of course, I'll try my best; I have no desire to be up all night, I assure you."

"Good, I was afraid I would have to implement bedtimes," Knight Onih smiled slightly.

Lumara grinned back, "That _would_ be rather awful."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight."

Lumara did intend to get to sleep tonight. She felt like a zombie these days; sleep deprivation nearly driving her over the edge. She couldn't remember when the insomnia had been this bad before.

It had reared its ugly head when she was taken on as Master Tamek's Padawan; that sudden transition causing her to lose a lot of sleep. After that, it was just when she had things on her mind or was stressed. Now, between various nightmares, Leia's appetite- not that she blamed the child -, visions, and simply having too much on her mind; Lumara felt like Death thrown up.

She lay down in bed, curled up and closed her eyes.

It was at this point that Ella usually decided to come and totally rid any possibility of sleep. Her bulk had been a soft, warm and cuddly addition to Lumara's bed before; now as she grew, Lumara found herself near suffocated. But the lion had slunk off this morning to explore, and hadn't been seen since. It was a major reprieve for Knight Onih.

'_Am I asleep? No. Of course not.'_

Eventually, the Padawan did drift off into uneasy slumber; filled with countless strange dreams and more than one nightmare.

--

They touched down on the landing pad. Justo jumped out first, looking around cautiously. He ran right round the ship, glancing suspiciously at those who were securing a fuel line to their vessel.

Padmé followed, taking small steps in the elaborate gown she wore. She laughed slightly at the Padawan's paranoia, "Calm down, Padawan Hirrin. There is no need to be so suspicious."

He reddened and came to stand beside her and the rest of the team just as a humanoid appeared. He was taller than the average human, over two metres in stature, and his skin was a pale green colour. He had purple and crimson markings across his face and hands, and his nose was slightly flat.

He bowed to the Rebels and addressed Justo in what seemed to be a pre-prepared speech, "We are honoured by your presence, most veritable of ambassadors. His Highness, the King of Uthgi'aaj extends his warmest welcome, and apologises profusely that he is unable to greet you personally."

Justo frowned in confusion, and Padmé opened her mouth to explain their host's mistake, but he continued.

"This way please, and I will take you to your rooms."

Justo cast Padmé a bewildered look as they were led along richly decorated corridors. She shook her head and mouthed that she'd deal with it. He nodded.

They stopped outside a rich, reddish wood door, and were ushered inside by the alien. He spread his arms wide, "You will find everything you need in these quarters. But if you find anything lacking, simply call and we will provide you with whatever you want." He gestured to the large door in the centre, "This is your room, Ambassador."

Padmé nodded and spoke calmly, "I think there's been some mistake, I'm-"

The guide cut in worriedly, his eyes widening, "Are the rooms not to your liking? What is it? What can I get for you?"

She shook her head, "The rooms are more than adequate, thank you." She began to say more, but he interrupted again.

"That is very good!" He turned to Justo again, "His Highness invites you to a banquet in your honour tonight at eighteen hundred hours. He wishes you well and hopes you enjoy your stay." Before anyone could say a word of protest, he had bowed and left.

Their pilot, a Togruta by the name of Micas, spoke up dryly, "Well that went well."

Padmé frowned, "I wasn't expecting this."

"Me neither," Justo nodded, "Why would they think I'm the ambassador?"

"I don't know… We'll just have to explain to the King tonight."

They had a look around the rooms. There were six rebels in total in total, and four rooms. One had a single bunk, and another had three beds, the last was the main room, intended for the ambassador. It contained an enormous double bed with thick blankets and silky sheets. There was a desk, holocom and holonet consoles, an en suite bathroom, and even a fridge containing all sorts of food and drink.

"I'm beginning to wish I _was_ the Ambassador," Justo grinned.

The other female human rolled her eyes in lieu of Lumara.

"I'm going to contact the base," Padmé sat down at the console, and the others gathered round.

Soon they had a connection, and Gan Pamive answered. "Oh! Good afternoon," then he became a little more formal, "Status report."

"We've arrived safely on the planet, and have been shown to our rooms. We will be attending a banquet with the King in several hours."

"Oh good," he seemed to relax slightly.

"But there has been a small… incident," Padmé glanced at Justo, "They seem to think Padawan Hirrin is the Ambassador."

"Oh!" Pamive looked surprised. He turned around as someone else entered the holo.

Mon Mothma addressed them, "What do you mean?"

"I tried to tell them, but our guide was very talkative."

"Ah. Well, there could be a problem actually," Mon glanced at Pamive.

"What do you mean?"

"I just got off the comm with a colleague. It appears that the planet you're on has a very complex social hierarchy. I only just found out, or I would have told you."

"What does this mean?" Padmé asked wearily.

Mon Mothma frowned, "In their society, it is males who hold the positions of power. They could interpret the fact that we sent a woman as an insult."

Justo frowned, "So what do we do?"

Mothma glanced at Pamive, who sighed, "I suppose you could… not correct them?"

Padmé raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Gan shrugged, "I trust Padawan Hirrin to improvise a little. You will be able to direct him behind the scenes, I'm sure."

Padmé shook her head, smiling, "Just the sort of thing I'd expect you to say. Alright then, I suppose we'll have to give it a try." Justo looked rather worried. Padmé turned to him, "Don't worry, I'll guide you, all you have to do is follow my instructions and you'll be fine. You have basic diplomatic training, anyway."

Justo nodded uncertainly.

Mon Mothma looked as if she was about to sign off, but Gan smiled, suddenly remembering something, "Padmé, I spoke to Lumara earlier. She says the twins have settled right down, and they're doing great. She said to try and not worry."

A soft smile graced Padmé's face, "Thank you for passing the message on."

"No problem, until next transmission. Good luck and goodbye."

"Goodbye," Mon added.

Padmé cut the transmission and turned to face the others, who were slightly flabbergasted. "This is just a small problem, easily dealt with. You needn't worry."

The human female, Jo, spoke up curiously, "There's only five beds."

"Obviously this one's meant to be shared," another gestured at the double bed.

All eyes fell on Justo.

He reddened and held up his hands in surrender, "I don't even want to know what they were thinking! I'll sleep on the floor or something; Ms Naberrie can have this bed."

"We'll work something out."

Jo and Padmé ended up sharing the large double bed, with the four males in the other rooms.

Padmé got changed again, and then sat down beside Justo in the living space afforded to them.

He looked over, "Please, tell me what to do!"

She smiled, "This is going to be easy. Tonight, I doubt any business will be discussed; just make sure to be very gracious and polite."

"It's that simple?"

"Well, that means you have to be interested in everything they say; even if you don't have a clue what they're talking about."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. Just use your common sense. Actually, I suppose you'd better have my briefing; you'll need it now."

Justo nodded, "Yeah. And I thought this mission would be simple!"

Padmé smiled, "This is your first solo mission?"

"Yes- I hope you don't mind."

"No, I know you're more than capable," she replied.

"Actually, I hear you were protected by another Padawan during those awful attempts on your life," Justo mentioned conversationally, not realising which particular Padawan he was talking about.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

Jo sat down opposite them, "We have half an hour before we have to go."

"Ok," Justo nodded, and then grimaced, "This isn't turning out how I planned!"

Jo laughed, "I bet not! Who knows, maybe you have hidden talents in negotiation!?"

"Sure! Who knows?"

Micas entered, "So, you looking forward to your politicking?"

"Oh yes."

"He just can't wait!" Jo grinned.

Justo shook his head, "Lay off a bit, would you! I haven't had this much stick since… I won't mention it."

"I am so going to ask your Lumara what you were going to say!" Jo laughed.

"She's not _my_ Lumara."

"Of course not."

Padmé interrupted, "You'd better get that briefing read."

"Yes," he stood gratefully.

"Have fun!" Jo smiled.

"Oh, I will."

--

Indy threw herself onto her bunk, lying for a while with her eyes closed. Finally she sat up and pulled her shoes off. Then she flopped back again.

The twi'lek suddenly punched the mattress beneath her with vigour for a moment, and then allowed her clenched fists to fall listlessly. "This sucks," she muttered.

She rolled over onto her stomach and rested her chin in her hands, tracing the faint pattern on the duvet with a nail.

She heard a faint meow.

"What? Is that Ella?" She scooted across the cover and hung her head over the side of the bunk, peering upside down into the dark recesses under her bed. She started as Ella nudged the back of her head. "Oh!"

She pulled herself up with more than a little difficulty and patted the bed beside her. Ella obligingly hopped up onto the bunk.

"So what brings you here?" she scratched behind the large feline's ears. "How did you even know I was here? Lumara hasn't even been here…"

Ella gave a reproachful meow, nudging Indy's hand. She placed a paw on the twi'lek's hand.

"I haven't seen her at all…"

Ella's claws shot out suddenly, and then retracted again.

"Ow! I suppose you're right…"

Ella purred.

"You are scarily intelligent!"

The lion purred again.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep first. I'll need it!" Indy shooed Ella off her bunk as she prepared for bed.

**And things indeed do soon explode rather splendidly…**

**I heart everyone who reviews so much!! Thank you!**


	30. Chapter XXX

Justo had never been more bored in his entire life

**Hello all… Thirty chapters, I'm unbelievably proud of myself! To think I decided I had no commitment and I'd need to get a proper job!**

**I don't own Star Wars, that's Lukie's role in life.**

**Chapter XXX.**

Justo had never been more bored in his entire life. It took a lifetime of Jedi training to keep his expression interested and polite. The King was particularly interested in pod racing- Force knew why –and he seemed intent on giving Justo the biography of all his favourite racers.

Padmé sat beside the King's wife, who she also found incredibly tedious. At least she was used to it, but this Queen was a little different. She was almost like Padmé, opinionated and undoubtedly strong willed, but she never showed it, and was remarkably meek and submissive. The real ambassador didn't like this society at all.

They eat their way through seven delicious but incredibly rich courses, and Justo felt quite ill by the end of it. Padmé and Jo, however, found their servings almost inadequate.

It was very late in the evening when the King finally suggested that they retire. "I will see you in the morning, ambassador Hirrin; then we will talk business. I wish you a good night's rest."

"Of course," Justo did his best at a grateful smile. He felt Padmé's eyes on him, he quickly added, "Thank you for the meal, it was delicious." _'This politics stuff isn't easy…'_

By the time they were back in their quarters, they all wanted nothing more than to collapse into soft beds, but Padmé wanted to speak to them.

"I've found out a few things from the Queen about this planet," she began, "Firstly, Mon Mothma was right when she talked about the society. Apparently women don't even work here."

"Well that's not very nice… How do they get anything done?" Jo laughed.

"I know, but this is serious. I begin to wonder if we truly want to involve ourselves with them," Padmé frowned.

"I suppose we'll have to talk more to Mothma and Pamive in the morning," Justo shrugged.

Padmé nodded, and then added, "Actually, there's something else. When I was talking to the Queen it transpired that… they think I'm your wife."

There was momentary silence as everyone turned to stare at Justo again.

He looked aghast, "What?!"

"Just what I said," the ex-Senator sighed.

"You must be oh… how many years older than him?" Micas looked to Jo for help; she held up her hands and looked away.

"That's irrelevant," Padmé said dryly, with perhaps a hint of humour.

"Why me?" Justo sighed.

"What's the matter? Are you ashamed to have Ms Naberrie for a wife?" Jo teased.

Justo shook his head, "You're very funny!"

"I'm not that bad, honest," Padmé laughed. She realised that she couldn't remember the last time she had done so.

"I'm going to bed!" he sighed, laughing.

--

Leia woke up quite early. She rolled over into her brother, purposely waking him up. Luke let out a small cry, and then started trying to sit up. He eventually pulled himself up on the bars of the cot, and then helped his sister. Even at that age they were a great team.

They started to babble to each other, talking in that pre-toddler language known only as 'Gaga'. It was a while yet before the others woke up, the youngest first. A pillow fight ensued. Eventually Lumara was brought in by Hangja's screaming. It had all been fun and games until Gin's pillow had accidentally whacked her in the lekku.

Lumara lifted her up and cradled her, "Shhh, it's Ok sweetie. It's alright."

Meanwhile, Gin had retreated under his messy bed, peering out with wide, nervous eyes.

"It's Ok, Gin; I know it was an accident," Lumara called, carrying Hangja into the kitchen. She set the sniffling girl on a clear worktop and got her a cup of warm milk. "Here you are, drink up."

Hangja nodded, accepting the cup mutely and sniffing.

"Let me see," the Padawan gently ran a hand down the offended part. "Oh, you'll be fine; it's just a little knock."

Knight Onih entered with Gin clinging to her leg, "Good morning."

"Good morning, master."

The Knight looked down at Gin expectantly, "Sorry, Hangja" he said quietly.

"There's a good boy. I'll go and get the little ones," Lumara headed back to the dormitory and collected the babies. Soon breakfast was served. After a brief incident involving Leia's porridge and Luke's head, they got the younglings dressed and settled down for another morning.

--

Ex-Senator Mon Mothma headed briskly for her office. She arrived, and dumped the impressive stack of datapads onto her desk. She collapsed into her seat with a sigh. _'Great; a migraine, what a wonderful way to start the day.'_

She realised Padmé and her team would probably be calling soon. She couldn't help but think that it must be hard to be away from one's babies for the first time.

She often wondered about the twins. It had been something of a scandal in the Senate, and Padmé had kept her lips tight shut about it. Mothma had her suspicions about the identity of the father, but kept them to herself. One thing she was almost certain of, however, was he must be dead. Even if he'd left her, Mon felt sure if that was the case Padmé would kill him herself.

Just as this mildly amusing thought crossed her mind, the comm beeped. Mon answered it hurriedly.

"Mon? We need to talk."

The Chandrillan was slightly surprised by her colleague's abruptness. She nodded.

"You said that women here don't take leading roles; it's much worse than that. It's not even anything to do with their species, as far as I can tell. Women are nothing but housewives, child-bearers and ornaments to them!"

Mon Mothma frowned, "We need this alliance Padmé. Don't think I don't have a problem with this; I do. If we can secure this, then we can help the women of this sector in that way. Surely their society will be forced to see sense when they see the active role both sexes play in this Rebellion? It's all they know. We can help them this way."

"You're right," Padmé frowned.

"Is there anything else to report?"

"The first negotiations will take place this morning, in several hours' time. They think I am Padawan Hirrin's wife, so hopefully I will be able to accompany him."

Mon Mothma raised her eyebrows slightly at this, but nodded, "Very well; Mothma out."

The connection terminated, and Mon Mothma sat back down at her desk. Padmé had changed. There was barely a trace of Amidala left about her, but Mothma knew she could resurface at any point with political prowess. She supposed that becoming a mother had changed the previously unemotional and stoic Senator.

--

"I want you to go and ask about those parts today while the twins are napping," Knight Onih informed her Padawan.

"Yes, master," Lumara replied. She wasn't looking forward to this in the slightest.

"First I suggest you try the mechanics, though I understand there's someone in the tech lab who might be of more assistance."

"Dariinj?" Lumara dreaded the answer. _'Sod's law: the one time I don't want to be right, I will be.'_

"That's it. I asked Gan Pamive and he told me that I should send you to him," Knight Onih didn't seem to pick up on the effect this news was having on her Padawan.

'_Great, just great. This is going to be so much fun…'_ Lumara thought sarcastically, "Yes master."

"Very well. Let's try and put them down."

After a mild struggle, the smaller younglings were dozing peacefully and the elders were playing moderately quietly.

"Be back in a couple of hours," Lumara's master advised her.

"Yes master." It occurred to the Padawan that she rarely said anything else these days.

She pulled on her cloak and exited the crèche and the complex. It was a brief walk to the new and improved tech lab. She knocked, and hesitantly entered. Hilfa looked up from her work, "Oh, hello Lumara."

"Hello, I hope I'm not disturbing anything important," the Padawan stepped in.

"No, no. What brings you here?"

"I need to speak to Dariinj about lightsabers."

"Oh, he'll be pleased," Hilfa grinned, "He's obsessed with them."

"Well that's something at least. Where is he?" Lumara asked with trepidation.

"Just around the corner. Be careful though, I think he and Indy are testing something."

"Ok, thank you."

Lumara walked carefully round in the direction Hilfa had indicated, and found Dariinj and Indy at a large durasteel workbench. They seemed to be having plenty of fun. Indy swore and coughed as a large puff of mauve smoke rose into the air. "Maybe not," Dariinj muttered, waving his hand to try and waft it away.

"Excuse me?" Lumara asked rather awkwardly.

They both looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hello," Indy said flatly.

Lumara felt like she was sinking into a deep, dark whirlpool- a bit like quicksand -away from the trials and tribulations of a social life that should never have happened. And frankly; she was pulling herself down quite voluntarily.

"What brings you here?" Dariinj asked calmly enough.

"Oh, I thought Pamive or someone might have told you…" the Padawan felt lost under Dariinj's questioning gaze and Indy's scathing glare. "I- uh… Well we need to make new lightsabers- probably some training ones first. We think we know where we can get crystals, but we need the other parts. Gan told my master that- um, you were the person to look to for some help in manufacture. We don't have the proper materials or equipment we had at the Temple."

Dariinj blinked, "I see. Well, as is obvious; Indy and I are otherwise occupied for the moment, but we will finish up now and we can discuss this in a few minutes."

Indy looked like she'd swallowed a lemon.

"Thank you," Lumara nodded and stood awkwardly to the side.

It was nearly half an hour until they had finished and tidied everything away. Indy reluctantly went to log whatever results they gleaned on a console, and Dariinj and Lumara sat down in the workroom.

"So… You're interested in lightsabers?" Lumara asked weakly.

He nodded, "Very much so. I have been fascinated with them for some time; although my knowledge is somewhat limited."

"Well, I can help you there," she smiled weakly.

"That sounds good. You said you had crystals?"

"Not yet; but Master Finah knows of a secret supply that may not have been discovered. Until Justo comes back, it would be unwise to send anyone out; it could be very dangerous. But for now, we might as well get the other parts ready. I won't lie; I'm not exactly skilled at this sort of thing, but I know what I'm doing vaguely."

Dariinj smiled slightly, "Well, it would be inconvenient if neither of us had a clue."

"Yeah, I think we could just start on the casing- start off simple."

"Ok. That should not be too hard. I can create some blueprints for you to take down to the workshop; then they can manufacture as many as you wish."

"That sounds good."

Dariinj led Lumara over to a console and sat down. The Padawan gave him the details needed, and soon he had blueprints for the casing of a training saber. He inserted a datacard, saved in on and handed it to her. "Alright, you can give this to Andean in the workshop."

"Thank you very much."

"It is not a problem. I assume you will want to come back at some point to make the other parts?"

"Yes," she nodded, "When would be convenient?"

"I do not really mind. Whatever is suitable for you."

"Great. Ok. Bye."

"Goodbye."

'_That was shockingly painless,'_ Lumara smiled to herself as she made her way back to the crèche.

She was greeted by Gin, who was desperate to show her the picture he'd drawn for Leia. "Look, Mara! Mara, come see!"

She praised the work of art as was necessary and then pinned it up beside the twin's cot. Gin was very pleased.

"Is everything Ok?" her master asked.

"Yes, fine. I got blueprints for training saber casements on this datacard, and I can give them to the guy in the workshop and he'll make as many as we need."

"That's good. Did he say when you could come back?"

"Dariinj said he didn't mind."

"That's good, I could probably hold out without you most mornings. Did you speak to Indy?" Knight Onih asked almost casually.

Lumara looked up sharply.

"I'm not a Jedi Knight for nothing," she shrugged.

Lumara smiled slightly, "No, not really. We fell out. It's Ok, though."

"Do you want her friendship?" she sighed.

"I don't know…"

"I think you do." Her master raised an eyebrow and went back to making the dinner.

'_Force, she is _sharp_ at times…'_ Lumara was careful to hide her thoughts as she bent over and lifted Luke into a highchair.

--

'_Tell him yes,'_ Padmé pretended to stare meekly at her hands folded in her lap.

As a child, while she was preparing to take the throne of Naboo, Padmé had been trained to shield her mind much like a Jedi. Anakin had then taught her to 'project' her thoughts, in such a way that he could easily pick them up without actually invading her mind. It had been useful- and at times entertaining –when they were together in public, and now it was finding another purpose.

"Of course," Justo replied with ease.

"And tell me, have you an alliance with The Trade Federation at all?" the King asked, sipping from a goblet of wine.

'_No.'_

"No, we do not."

"Why is that? Surely an alliance with them would be more than beneficial?" the King frowned.

'_We don't approve of their standing on certain matters. Say so in a light tone!'_

"I'm afraid we not approve of their standing on certain matters," Justo did his best at nonchalance.

"I see. Well, I believe it is time for a brief recess for lunch."

"Of course."

Padmé sighed and rose with her 'husband' to another lavishly decorated hall. One thing was for sure; this planet had no shortage of money.

--

Jo and Micas were in the Rebel's quarters. Jo sat polishing the same nail repeatedly. The other two had gone with Padmé and Justo, leaving the pilot and the medic in extreme boredom.

"They're probably eating lunch right now," Micas commented rather forlornly.

"Probably," Jo nodded.

"They won't be back for ages…"

Jo looked up sharply, raising an eyebrow, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"That depends what you think I'm thinking," he smiled. "We could go into the city, see the sights, the people-"

"The shops?" Jo asked excitedly.

"If you must," Micas sighed, "But I'm not spending all afternoon carrying your bags."

"I just want to browse…"

"That's even worse!"

"Whatever, let's just get out of here!"

They made their way through the palace and out the gate. The guard told them to be back before nightfall or they would be locked out. Soon the two Rebels were ambling down a street in the richer district surrounding the palace.

Micas approached a fast food stall and turned to Jo, "What do you want?"

She frowned, "They don't use credits here, silly; you can't pay for it."

He shrugged and tapped his pocket.

Her eyes widened, "Oh, you wouldn't dare!" They had each been given a small sum of this planet's currency in case of emergency.

"You wanna bet? What do you want?" he grinned.

Jo paused, "A burger. You are so bad!" she laughed.

"I know."

They made their way along, Jo stopping in various stores, but finding to her great dismay that everything was tailored to the stature of the planet's inhabitants.

"This is boring," Micas muttered as Jo browsed the jewellery in yet another store.

"And what would you rather we do?"

"Well… I'll tell you something, if you want to see the _real_ city, then we gotta get out of this posh zone."

"Posh zone?" she gave him a withering glance.

"Simple geography; every city has a polished side, and an interesting side," he shrugged.

"Interesting? Interesting how exactly?"

"I mean it's not tailored to look perfect," he grinned, "That's where the real fun is."

"Ok, why not?" she shrugged.

Micas assured his friend that he had an excellent sense of direction, and led her down a series of suspiciously random alleyways.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Jo asked as she glanced around at the increasingly shady characters.

"Of course, trust me; this is gonna be fun!"

"Ok…"

It turned out that Micas was right. This district was livelier and much more interesting. Here groups of aliens played live music on the corners, children danced in amongst the crowds, and ringing calls sang out against the thrum of voices, proclaiming the unbeatable value and quality of their wares.

Jo really began to enjoy herself. "This is so cool! It's really… colourful," she grinned, gazing about herself.

"Oh, it's colourful alright. Who was right?"

"You!" she grinned, "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink and we can go back before anyone even realises we were gone!" Then her smile suddenly turned to a frown, "What's that over there?"

Micas tilted his head on one side, "I don't know…"

They both stared the large grey building that was towering up above the brightly painted houses. It seemed to loom, to cast a shadow over the streets.

"Let's go and see," Jo started for it, leaving Micas with no choice but to follow, complaining all the way.

They came to the front door and were greeted by a guard. He told them they weren't allowed inside unless they were joining. Micas asked him what he meant.

He laughed, "Maybe the off-worlders should go home and mind their own business."

Jo pursed her lips tightly and marched out.

"I guess we won't be going in there," the Togruta smiled wryly.

"Oh, we're going in there all right," she narrowed her eyes.

"Jo…"

"Look, we can climb up here and see into the yard…" Jo strode purposely over to a group of dumpsters.

"Jo?"

"Give me a boost, would 'ya?"

"Jo!"

"What? I need a hand, c'mon."

"Fine…" Micas knelt and helped Jo up onto the top.

She gave an almighty grunt and heaved herself up, "There."

"What do you see?"

"Hang on a sec…" The Rebel stood carefully and peered over the wall. She gasped.

"What is it? What do you see?" Micas craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of what his friend was gaping at.

"It's terrible…" she breathed.

"What is? What's in there?"

Jo hopped down, her face distraught.

"What did you see?" he persisted.

"Oh Micas, it's awful!" she shook her head, "It's- it's like the old workhouses they used to have; rows and rows of people in tattered, dirty grey uniforms, picking rope; making munitions. They're exhausted and starving- there's children down there!"

"What?" his eyes widened.

"You heard," she snapped impatiently. "Ms Naberrie needs to know about this!"

"C'mon, let's get back to the palace quick."

A lone figure lurked in the shadows; watching. He raised a comm to his lips. "Your majesty, we have a problem."

**Well, isn't this an awkward moment…**

**The deal is, I've been under a rather large amount of pressure recently (I know, get out the violins, right?) to get many, many things done perfectly and on time, and I've been noticing for a while that the standard of the story has been slipping. It becomes even more apparent in the chapters after this, and after several frenzied attempts to tidy things up, I realised that it wasn't going to spontaneously fix itself overnight. Ergo, I am taking a break for a while, to allow ideas to develop better. Lumara will be on hiatus for at least a month, perhaps even the whole summer. (Although I sincerely hope it won't come to that!) After mid-June, all the pressure from various exams will be off, and I'll be able to pay this my full attention. Hopefully, at this, things will flourish! I already find the ideas blossoming as the pressure to deliver is removed! I hope you'll stick with me for a bit while I sort myself out, and I promise then when she returns, Lumara will be magnificent! The things I have in store, now I can write them in a more relaxed environment, should knock you off your feet! I can only hope.**

**Thanks again everyone, for reading and making me wake up with a smile on my face every day. Honestly, you can't imagine just how much your support has done for me.**


	31. Chapter XXXI

"Yep, I'll have these tomorrow for ya'," Andean nodded,

**So um… here I am? ****Ahem.**** Rather a lot later than I would have hoped, but I got there in the end! I've been working hard on fixing this up, especially in later chapters and some other **_**stuff**_** too… But! I'm much happier with what I've got here, and hopefully you'll all like it. Thank you so much for sticking with me; it means so much to me.**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter XXXI.**

"Okie dokie, I'll have these tomorrow for ya'," he nodded, loading up the blueprints on a screen. "Don't look too bad, yeah."

She stood with the mechanic Dariinj had directed her to, Andean, in a dirty, noisy, and slightly murky workshop. The mechanics were shouting- mostly futilely -over the raging machines that occupied the relatively small and cramped grey set of rooms they operated in. It stank of oil, and an elusive trace of burning forever lingered in the air; it had taken a moment for Lumara to adjust. She had never had a liking for machines, and wasn't about to rescind that opinion in current circumstances.

"Thank you."

"No problemo, just pop by after lunch."

"Alright, I'll see you then," Lumara started back to the crèche. _'Mission partially accomplished.'_

She passed Mon Mothma, directing a group of Rebels toward more duties impatiently. The Rebellion was growing. Every week, a new group of recruits arrived. It was still very much underground, and they weren't nearly ready to begin fighting the Empire in earnest yet, but news was spreading through channels even the Empire wasn't aware of. All sorts came: Separatists from the Clone Wars, Republic soldiers who didn't approve of the Empire's ways, people that had been hurt by Palpatine and wanted to fight back, citizens who felt the injustice of the Empire and needed to do something about it. The Rebellion was looking less like a refugee camp, and more like an actual threat.

The Jedi themselves were actually a very small part of the Rebellion, she supposed. She knew that Knight Gauon and Infer had made a big difference to the last mission, but that was about it. She and her master were pretty grounded here with the younglings. She couldn't help but think about the times before all this; there was always someone else to help. A Master to provide guidance, a fellow Padawan to laugh with, a Knight to answer unending questions. It wasn't like that anymore. The Jedi seemed like nothing more than a specialised faction of the Rebellion now. _'We may stand with the Rebellion, but we only stand under their protective wing.'_ It was an uncomfortable thought.

She arrived at the crèche to find Luke bawling on the floor. Hangja was standing beside him clutching a stuffed bantha defensively. At Lumara's entrance, she shoved it behind her back and smiled sweetly, taking a step backwards.

"Hangja, isn't that Luke's bantha?"

"Um… How come he gets one? I don't get a bantha; I want a bantha!" she whined, pressing the worn, fluffy toy to her chest angrily.

"Hangja, that's very childish. Luke is only little; he's allowed one. I didn't think a big girl like you would want a baby toy," she raised an eyebrow, crouching beside Luke.

"But…"

"Hangja." Lumara's voice was soft, but left no room for argument.

"Fine!" she gave a melodramatic sigh and thrust the toy at Luke, who accepted it with a grin. She ran off to play with Gin while Lumara started to pick up after the younglings, tidying the slight mess that had appeared even in her short absence.

&

"Right."

"Are you sure, I thought we went left here?"

"Yes," sighed Micas impatiently, "so go to the right to get back."

"Oh… We've never been past this building before, Mick. I'm sure of it."

"So am I…"

"Let's go straight on."

"Well we're obviously not heading in the right direction, so why carry on going the wrong way and get even more lost?" he exclaimed.

Jo moaned, "Don't use the 'l' word, please." She was beginning to feel a little sick, and her nerves were wearing very thin.

"Alright. We're just temporarily misplaced, that's all."

"Oh that's all, is it?" she ranted, "No one even knows we're out here, we're not _meant_ to be out here, and I don't like it with all the rubbish the King has going on." Her voice dropped at the last, worry entering her tone. She didn't know what effect this was going to have on the mission, but it didn't seem good that these people had kept this from them. In fact, they'd specifically discussed such things and declared that their policies on unemployment were rather more benign.

Micas sighed and looked around again. They were in a labyrinth of alleyways and dark passages, and didn't seem to be getting any closer to the 'posh side of town' at all. "Well… let's just go right. We have to end up out of here sooner of later. All roads lead to Coruscant and all that…"

"We don't want to go to Coruscant. That's the last place we want to go. Or is that your next clever idea, pay the Emperor a visit?"

"Oh, shut up."

"You shut up! You got us into this mess!"

"You wanted to come just as much as I did," he poked her in the chest.

"Don't you poke me!" she poked him right back, stopping and turning to face him in the alley.

"Don't you poke me, then!"

"I'll poke you as much as I Kriffing well like, and then more!" She gave him a hard shove, causing him to stumble backwards and narrowly avoid a sniper shot.

"Jeepers!" she cried. "Hit the deck!" She threw herself to the ground just as a volley of shots flew over her head.

&

Lumara ignored the squeals of protest as she wiped the youngling's faces, "There. Now I'll get the little ones bathed."

"The rest of you can come and play a game with me," Knight Onih beckoned.

"You mean tidy up the playroom, don't you?" Gin pouted sourly.

Lumara laughed, "Oh, he's a sharp one! She does, but it's going to be fun!"

"Don't you believe I can make it fun?"

Gin licked his lips, thinking, "Um… I don't know."

"Then you'll just have to find out, come on."

They ran off, and Lumara took the others into the refresher. The twins loved the bath. Leia would lean forward- causing Lumara to start manys a time –and blow bubbles in the water, and Luke would giggle as he made patterns in the foam. She was just praying that they wouldn't discover the art of splashing before their mother returned. One soaking a night was enough, thank you very much.

&

"What the Sith hell-"

"Do something!" Jo already had her blaster in hand and was pointing warily into the shadows.

"Who was that?"

"Do I look like I know?" she snapped.

"I-"

"Stop arguing."

"Good plan…" he began to back out of the alley, Jo with him. Suddenly, Micas was grabbed from behind. "What the-"

The assassin had crept behind them. Jo stood horrified as they tumbled over the ground. The assassin was on top. An instant later, Micas was. Jo looked at the blaster in her hand in a panic. Useless. She might hit him!

"Help! Somebody!" The area was deserted.

The assassin got the better of the pilot, and took a firm grip around Micas' neck. He struggled to breathe, scratching at the alien's hands. He felt himself go limp… Then heard a loud clang. Jo stood above him, hefting a large and lethal-looking crowbar.

"Guess he thought he didn't have to worry about me. Guess I proved him wrong," She regarded the unconscious assassin sprawled in the alleyway, before offering Micas a hand.

He accepted it gratefully, massaging his throat. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he croaked.

"No, but now's a good time to start. Who was that?" she crouched down beside the assassin.

"I would have thought a mugger, but he was a wee bit deadly."

"Look at this blaster…" she hefted it with awe, "These modifications are fantastic… No wonder he got such a good shot at us. By the looks of things one bolt would have done it too."

"Do you think he made it?"

"Or stole it… but something's not right here. He couldn't have all this equipment for no reason."

Micas raised an eyebrow, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure yet…" Was he an Imp? He couldn't be. Surely if they had been discovered, or someone had blown the whistle, they would have felt the Empire's presence far more strongly than just one assassin. Besides, this gun was far from standard Imperial issue.

"What's that?"

"What?" sighed Jo, irritated at having her train of thought broken.

"That beeping."

"Um…" Jo bent over and lifted a tiny comm from the assassin's belt. "Aha! Answer it."

"No!"

"Answer it now, Micas."

"You answer it if you want to."

"They'd know I was a woman."

"I'm not-"

Jo tapped a button quickly, answering the comm before he could say anymore. Micas clapped a hand over his mouth, and then promptly glared at her.

"Status report."

Micas made a face at Jo and replied hesitantly, "Mission accomplished?"

"Well done. His majesty will be pleased. Return to base."

Jo nearly dropped the comm at that.

&

Negotiations were going well. Padmé was generally pleased with their progress, and Justo was doing fine. They had little more to discuss before the King made the move to officially join the Rebellion. This would be the first great push for the Rebellion. The sector was rich, very rich. It was full of natural resources, and it was in fact surprising that it had lain unnoticed by the Republic and the Empire. They were self-sufficient here.

"Shall we adjourn for dinner?" the King suggested.

Justo opened his mouth to reply, but slowly closed it again. Moments after he sensed it, they heard a commotion outside the door. They all turned to stare at otherwise innocent grand and polished piece of glorified wood. "I believe our companions wish to enter," Justo stated dryly.

"I don't think-"

"I'd very much like to hear what they wish to say," Justo stood and headed for the door.

'_I hope he knows what he's doing…'_ Padmé chewed her lip slightly from her chair.

The King stood too, and took a step towards the entrance, just as Justo flung open the door. The absence of said glorified wood revealed Jo trying to shout down a guard and Micas dodging another, much larger one. All four stopped and turned to stare at those inside. The two guards snapped to attention at the sight of their King, and Jo hurtled into the room past Justo, pulling Micas with her.

"Ms Naberrie!" she shrieked, screeching to a halt before her and the many flustered dignitaries.

"Ambassador! What is the meaning of this?" the King demanded angrily, his pale green skin slightly flushed.

Justo stepped back to stand beside the Rebels, "Tell us what happened."

Jo smiled gratefully and caught her breath, launching into speech, "We were in the city, but then we found a- a _workhouse_, but then, then, this guy came and he tried to _kill_ us! He took a couple shots for us, and _attacked_ Micas!"

She was interrupted by the King, who was doing his best to appear outraged, "What are you talking about? This is ridiculous!"

"It was _him_," Jo turned to point a finger at the monarch, "_he_ ordered it. We answered the assassin's comm, and it was a mission sent by 'his Majesty'!" She raised her fingers in mocking quotation marks, moving to glare undaunted at him.

Amidala surfaced and rose from her seat in fury, "You tried to have members of our party murdered?" One look at Justo confirmed her political instincts; Jo spoke every word of the truth, and the King was terrified.

"This is preposterous!" the King spat as he drew himself up and turned to Justo, "Ambassador, I suggest you keep your servants and wife in check."

"_I_ am the ambassador," Amidala took a step forward. "Padawan Hirrin is my protection."

"What? But you're-"

"I assure you that the Rebellion- in fact the Galaxy at large –has _long_ passed your archaic discriminations." Despite being several feet shorter than him, Amidala seemed to somehow tower over the King. Her icy fury was a sight to behold, and no one envied the King. She spoke slowly and clearly, "Is what they say true?"

He almost hesitated, "Of course not!"

"There is no workhouse?" her voice was gentle danger.

"The girl exaggerates grossly. Employment schemes and rehabilitation-"

"What a load of turd!" Jo interrupted, prompting shocked gasps from many in the room, and causing Justo to cover up a laugh with a cough. "If that's rehabilitation then I'm a gizka! Hundreds of them, Ms Naberrie, children, many of them, sitting mass producing things for _him_. They were so thin! Arms and legs like twigs; shivering and sickly looking."

"We were going to come back and tell you, so he sent one of his men after us," Micas croaked, "I can barely speak here; he throttled me so hard!"

"These lies-"

"They tell the truth, and you lie," Justo narrowed his eyes.

"Wait- Padawan… a Jedi! What…"

"You have deceived and lied to us; you cannot even take care of your own people! And then you attempt to have the witnesses assassinated. Members of the very organisation you fraudulently attempted to join!" Amidala narrowed her eyes, "Do you expect us to negotiate with you under such circumstances?"

The King knew he could save this… he was desperate. This sector had been neutral for far too long; they needed allies and contacts; support from outside their small portion of space. He turned to the failsafe, the last option that had never failed him.

"Ambassador, surely we can work through this? I apologise profusely and want to remind you just how dedicated we are to your cause. I would also like to remind you of my generous previous offers, and assure you that if you ever need assistance of the monetary nature, we are more than eager to increase our offers." He paused, "In fact, I know what an immediate boost such things can give to one's forces."

Jo's jaw dropped open. _'Jeepers, he's in for it now.'_

Amidala was silent for a moment, and then finally settled on a very neutral tone, "I would have thought you wiser than that, your majesty. We are leaving." And somehow the look in her eye as she said it was more terrifying than if she had scathed him with a thousand icy refusals.

Padmé swept out of the room with the others, Justo keeping a close eye on the guards, but no one made a move to stop them.

They gathered up their belongings hastily and left on their ship, Micas slipping them into hyperspace and back towards the Rebellion.

&

Lumara tossed and turned in her sleep, tears running down her face. Her breath came quick and shallow, and her hands clenched into fists around the twisted covers. She let out a small, quiet cry of desperation, throwing her head back. She began to sob, turning over into the pillow and clutching at it desperately.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open with a gasp. Lumara sat up and raised a shaking hand to her face, wiping away the tears angrily. She looked about her darkened room in the crèche and shivered, getting out of bed and wrapping her cloak around her. The Padawan plodded into the kitchen and made herself a cup of something warm, then sat in the playroom, switching on a dim lamp. She sat close by it, not quite trusting the shadows yet.

She couldn't stop trembling, and it made her angry. _'I want it to stop now! One night, just one night where I dream of fluffy animals, or cute babies, or flowers, or even just something current; is that too much to ask? Obviously so.'_ She was glad at least that it wasn't always this bad. Usually she was able to go back to sleep, and then not dream of much else for the rest of the night. And they weren't all about _that_ either, some were just abstract evils or the occasional flit of something about Illa- although they were never pleasant either. If they had been all like tonight's dream, she might have just done her best not to fall asleep at all.

She jumped, nearly slopping tea over herself when she heard a noise, then sighed and did her best to shift the fog over her senses. _'Is that Master Finah? What's he doing up?'_ She checked the chrono: it was about three in the morning. The Padawan shivered again, pulling the cloak round her tighter and cradling the hot mug to her chest. She didn't think she'd get back to sleep tonight after that. _'Well that's just great.'_

She frowned as she sensed Master Finah moving about the complex. Apparently he felt the need to burn the midnight oil- and later –for some reason.

Lumara looked at her options. She could go back to bed and lie for hours, terrified of the dark corners despite herself. She could stay here and freeze slowly. She could do meditation like the good little Jedi, or she could even try and clean the place up or do something useful. She opted to stay here for now.

She looked up as she felt Master Finah approach. He came through the door with a frown on his face, "Lumara. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I can't sleep," she replied quietly.

"Why is that?" he sat down beside her on the sofa.

She shrugged, "I have… dreams. Usually I can get back to sleep, but I know I won't be able to tonight."

His frown deepened, "I sensed it, and I know your master did too. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we all did."

"Sorry, did I wake you? I-"

"Don't worry about it. You can't control what you project when you're sleeping. What are these dreams about?"

"All sorts of things…" she looked down at her mug.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here to listen."

She paused. She wanted to tell him but… _'Why is it I have this instinct that I have to keep everything to myself? He's here to help.'_ "All sorts of things," the Padawan repeated, sighing. She licked her lips nervously, "Tonight… I dreamt one of the worse ones. It was about Vader." She let the sentence slip past her lips quickly, then continued in a slight hurry, not wanting to linger on the name. "I see all sorts of things…" she bit her lip, "things… I don't want to talk about."

"That's alright." He paused for a moment. "Do you remember when Ella discovered those dreams when you were younger?"

Lumara nodded, her voice quiet, "Of course." A faint smile played abut her lips, "She thought it might be a portent of something; they were so vivid. They weren't, though- at least I don't think so." She chuckled a little at the thought, and then turned to Master Finah, "Did she tell you what they were in the end?"

"No," he shook his head. "She said she'd promised you she wouldn't tell anyone, so I still don't know."

The smile on Lumara's face widened with happy disbelief, "Really? That's… When I thought about it later I thought she must have told at least you…" She pulled a picture of her old master's kind face into her head, firmly laying it over the other image of Master Tamek that had been haunting her; the one that featured prominently in one of the dreams. "It was an odd omen, if anything. I thought I was being chased by hundreds of tiny teeth and claws, with these wild faces… And there was a giant laser of all things! On closer inspection, though, we figured out they were ewoks! A quick education on the tribes of Endor let me laugh it away next time. Laser indeed…" she smiled again. "I guess it did help to talk about it that time but… It just gets more vivid when I think about these things and… I'm not sure about it at all."

Master Finah nodded wisely, "Have they faded at all?"

"Not really… it's been pretty steady since when I escaped… interspersed with a few other choice horrors," she smiled grimly. Her voice calmed, and she sounded quite sure of herself as she continued, "But I've learned to deal with it. They- they can't hurt me- not physically, anyway." He frowned, but remained silent. "I'm sure it'll get better." She was anything but, but she didn't want them all worrying about it; asking her awkward questions.

"Yes, I hope so," he smiled. "Try to get back to sleep. I'm going to go back to bed now." There wasn't much more he could say. He could only hope that she'd open up more to her master. These dreams were doing her no good whatsoever.

"Ok, I will. Good… morning I suppose," she smiled at least a little.

He smiled back, "Good morning." He rose and left her. Despite her promise, Lumara wasn't going to try and get to sleep, she realised.

&

"So when do you think you'll be back?"

"In no less than four hours, sir," Micas put in, flicking his gaze between the controls of the ship and the monitor.

Pamive nodded, "I suppose I'll see you soon, then. You made the right decision, of course."

"Thank you, goodbye," Padmé terminated the connection.

Pamive sighed and tapped the comm off. That was an alliance gone then. _'At least we found out the true nature of the monarch sooner rather than later. Mon won't be too pleased, but she can't argue against Padmé's decision. I suppose I'll have to go and tell her.'_

He glanced at the paperwork strewn across his desk in swathes of datapads, and thought back to those blissful days when he had a whole delegation underneath him doing at least some of the more monotonous legwork. In the Rebellion, with only himself and Mon Mothma fully working as the leaders, things weren't easy. Not many of the new recruits were keen to put that rebellious zeal to an administrative job. They had much support from other members of the Delegation, such as Bail Organa, but only they were openly with the Rebellion. They had yet to gather some of the most prominent figures from the Clone Wars, such as Garm Bel Iblis; they wished to contact him in particular and try and merge their forces. It was a bit of a mess, if he admitted it to himself, but slowly the Rebellion was gaining momentum, and if they could get the aid of worlds like Corellia or Mon Calamari, they could begin to wage war proper. All they needed was a few more volunteers, some ships and resources, and organisation. Just time and some clever manoeuvring.

&

It was mid-afternoon when Lumara and her master sensed them return. The twins seemed to sense it too; they became restless and excited.

Knight Onih indicated them, "It's remarkable just how sensitive they are."

Lumara simply nodded. She didn't want to broach the subject today. After last night she was even more tired than usual, and couldn't summon the will to argue with her master.

Padmé arrived at the crèche some minutes later with a wide grin on her face. Luke and Leia were in a playpen in the corner, and both fought for her attention immediately. She beamed and kissed them both on the heads, bending down and sticking out fingers for them to grab onto.

"Hello," Lumara smiled, approaching.

"Good afternoon. I hope they weren't any trouble."

"None at all; it was a pleasure, wasn't it," she grinned at the giggling youngsters. "How did your mission go?"

"Not too well… We're all fine, of course, but I don't think that they're going to be joining the Rebellion any time soon."

"Oh dear… At least everyone's alright."

Knight Onih came in from the kitchen, "Ms Naberrie."

"Good afternoon. I can't thank you two enough; I know the twins are a handful."

"Thank Lumara. It was her who looked after them."

Padmé smiled and turned to her, "Then I know they were in good hands. I'm very grateful for your help."

"Like I said, it was no trouble at all. Hold on a moment and I'll get their stroller," Lumara disappeared back into the rooms behind the playroom.

There was an almost awkward moment as Padmé waited for the Padawan to return.

Knight Onih spoke quietly, "They sensed you returning almost as soon as we did." Padmé looked up sharply, remaining silent. "I was saying to Lumara just how powerful they are."

A flit of silence preceded the relief as Lumara came in cheerfully with the stroller. "Here we go." She stopped beside the playpen, and Padmé lifted the twins out and strapped them in.

The younglings began to gather round. "Are they leaving, Mara?" frowned Hangja.

"Yes," she replied, looking down with a smile.

"How come?"

"Because they belong with their mummy," Lumara's smile faded into the familiar Jedi impassive expression- although this wasn't quite so Jedi.

Her master didn't comment, and there was another silence before the rustle of Padmé lifting her bag. "Thank you again. I don't know what I've have done without you."

"You're very welcome. Don't worry about it," Lumara smiled, and then waved at the twins, "Bye-bye!"

They raised their little hands and waved back, the younglings joining them. "Bye-bye Lukie!" "Bye-bye Leia!"

"Goodbye," Padmé smiled, and wheeled the twins out of the crèche.

**I don't know whether you thought it was better or worse than before, so… tell me! I really want to know what you all think- and be reassured that you haven't all abandoned me… :( If hits are food, reviews are air! Also, I want to reassure **_**you**_** that it does get better than this, much better. I've got a few lovely little plot lines kicking off soon, and I like to think the writing ups again as we continue.**

**Thank you so much again to those returning readers. I know how tempting it is to just delete that email when it comes, thinking you can't be bothered or it's just more rubbish you don't have time for. It probably is! But thank you for clicking on the link and reading. Thank you.**


	32. Chapter XXXII

**Oh yes! Back again, unfortunately for you!**

**I've been threatened- I mean I did it because I love her so much –into dedicating **_**another**_** chapter to Jessica. That's right, the one who tried to set me on fire. She still stands firm in the belief that Dariinj is gay, and now tells me that Justo is a twit who needs to get a new career and a proper name, and that Lumara is an emotional wreck and a slut. Yes Jess, I love you too. Please don't stab me or my friends again!**

**Chapter XXXII.**

Justo made his way back to the complex with a slight spring in his step. Padmé had gratefully gone straight to the crèche, while the rest of the crew gave the leaders a quick report, before being properly debriefed later. The overall mission hadn't gone too well, but he was exceedingly pleased with the outcome of his own particular job- even after the complications.

He arrived in his master's and his own room, "Hello master!"

Master Finah smiled, his eyes remaining closed, "Good afternoon Justo. How did the mission go?" He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, apparently in the middle of meditation.

"Ok, I guess… We didn't get the alliance, but everyone's pretty much alright. I had to pretend to be the Ambassador though… among other things," Justo winced slightly as he leant up against the door frame.

"Sounds like an interesting mission to say the least; nothing like my first mission- did I tell you about that?"

"Yes, yes you did, master," Justo replied bluntly.

The Master laughed, "Perhaps several times… Care to join me for meditation?" he already knew what his Padawan's answer would be, but he supposed it was worth reminding Justo what he _should_ be doing.

"Well…"

"Go on and gloat then," he waved a hand dismissively in the general direction of the crèche.

"Thank you master!" he beamed, and was halfway out the door when his master's voice stopped him.

"Be careful, my young Padawan," he opened his eyes. They were grave now.

"When am I not careful?" he gaped in mock-astonishment.

"You know, this is one of those moments when the Force calls for you to trip over something…"

"But I won't!" he grinned.

"I'm being serious Justo. You know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, master, I'm very mature." He was met with a wall of silence. After a moment Master Finah simply closed his eyes again. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You don't think I'm mature?"

His master opened one eye and sighed in exasperation, "No, I do not, Justo, not one bit, now stop pushing your luck and get out of here." He rolled his eye theatrically and indicated the door with a sharp nod of his head.

"Yes, master!" he skipped off towards the crèche, then caught himself on and walked a little more sedately. He poked a head around the crèche door, "Oh, Lulu!" he trilled.

He stepped in, only to be launched at by a certain small twi'lek. "Dusto!" She took a running jump up to him, grinning. He caught her by a hair's breadth, barely managing to stop her crashing right back down to the ground again. "I missed you, Dusto!"

"Uh huh…"

"I see you've gotten reacquainted," Lumara sauntered in with a distinctly smug look on her face. She'd been waiting for him to come in, knowing that Hangja was lying in wait for him.

He narrowed his eyes, "You planned this…"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because you're evil."

"Why thank you," she raised an eyebrow and sat down on the floor with a couple of younglings. Justo joined her with Hangja on his lap. "So how did your mission go?"

"Fine. We didn't get them to join- though I don't think we'd want them to after what happened-, but my own little mini-mission went fine. I- um… I had to pretend to be the Ambassador though."

"Why on Coruscant did you have to do that?" she laughed.

"On that planet they thought only men could do the work, so they assumed that I was the Ambassador to begin with. We decided not to enlighten them."

Lumara laughed again, "I can imagine it now: Ambassador Hirrin! How on Coruscant are you still all alive? Who did they think Padmé was then?"

"I take offence at that!"

She narrowed her eyes, "But who did they think Padmé was?"

"I'm not that-"

"Justo!"

"My wife."

It took a moment for her process this, as the impossible statement filtered through her head. Then she laughed.

Justo had fun explaining himself to Lumara and Hangja for the next half hour, until Knight Onih sent him off on the basis that he had yet to sleep after arriving back at the base.

"Bye."

"Bye, Lulu!"

&

"Justo tells me you've become an adept at spotting sleep deprivation in Padawans," Master Finah raised an eyebrow.

"It's a necessary skill when you're dealing with Lumara," she sighed. "You talked to her last night?"

"Yes. She was very shaken by whatever she'd seen. She said it was something to do with Vader."

"Ah." Knight Onih's face turned rather sour. "I thought that might be the problem. In fact, as far as I can tell, it's _the_ problem. That's as far as I can tell, anyway." Her voice was carefully emotionless at this stage, "She's told me nothing of what happened, or what she sees, but if the topic ever comes up it's easy to tell how she feels… It isn't healthy."

Master Finah nodded slightly, "She won't say a word about it voluntarily. Have you tried to talk to her?"

"Yes. Many times."

"You should try again- but slowly. She wouldn't tell me anything last night, either. You may have more luck."

"I doubt it," the Knight stated blandly. "You're far closer to her than me."

Master Finah frowned, immediately catching the meaning behind her words, despite her carefully impassive expression and tone. "Don't blame yourself. She probably wouldn't have even told her old master. I've known Lumara since she was a little girl, and she's always bottled things up."

Knight Onih nodded, "I know." She opened up her worries. "I just feel like I'm… not being a very good master. I'm barely a Knight as it is, and I know that if things weren't… like this, I wouldn't have even _considered_ taking on a Padawan yet."

"But things are like this, and you did. Trust me; I didn't feel ready at all when I took on my first Padawan. I was sort of thrown into it, almost in the way you were. Things were shaky for the first few months, very shaky. In fact I think I can say that things were much worse."

"Really?"

"I lost my Padawan."

"_Lost_ him?"

"Her. We were on a mission and she wandered off… It wasn't one of my finer moments…"

Knight Onih couldn't suppress a smile. "I won't ask how you managed that."

"It's a good story- if one for another day. Oh, and I can justify it, barely… But the point is," he smiled, "you just have to try. Things will get better."

"You're right. Thank you."

"What else am I here for?" he smiled. "Remember, don't doubt yourself, and if you ever do then come talk to me and I'll beat some sense into you."

"I'll remember. See you later."

"Goodbye, and good luck."

&

"Hello." Lumara arrived at the tech lab. She felt unwelcome somehow, ridiculous as she knew that was.

"Hello," Dariinj looked up from a console, tapped into the keyboard rapidly for a second, then stood. "I have everything ready in another room down the hall; a

workshop."

"Ok," she tried not to so much as glance in the direction of Indy. She was getting strange vibes off the twi'lek. Perhaps jealousy? Perhaps it was something entirely different. She wasn't sure.

She drifted after Dariinj out the door and down the corridor, across the hall again, and to a doorway. He opened it, "After you," and followed her in. There was a bench across one side of the wall, and the corner held a couple of apparently empty crates. "It is unfortunately another converted storeroom," he explained wryly, wincing a little.

"Ah," she smiled, and then indicated all the equipment tucked away in drawers around the workbench, and several machines sitting idle in corners, "at least you apparently won the battle with Mothma about facilities."

"I had to have a discussion with her while it was being fitted. The outcome was that we now have this room with a lot of high-tech 'Stuff', but it is separate from the rest of the facilities."

"I guess you can't complain much." She grinned, "When you say discussion, do you by any chance mean argument?" she sat down at the bench with him.

"No, no, simply a… very involved, rather heated discussion," he smiled.

"Alright." She turned to business, "Well, I took the blueprints to Andean and everything was fine. I thought we could work on some of the circuitry for the blade energy channels today. They'll probably take quite some time to get just right, and we want to make as many as possible."

"That sounds like a good idea." They began to work, talking a little about what they were constructing. Eventually they ran out of topics, and silence slunk in, casting a slightly awkward haze over the two. As it grew, they scrambled for something to continue the idle chat with.

Lumara beat him to it, "So, is everyone settled into the new base alright?" _'Force, Lumara, that was _weak_.'_

"Yes, as far as I can tell. What about you and the youngsters? I expect it took some time for them to become used to the new surroundings."

"We were pleasantly surprised, actually. In general, they've been very good. A little apprehensive, but they settled down quite quickly. I would say it's easier with them anyway; they can sense that nothing much has changed save the location. It's only a minimal change when so much of what you can feel has stayed the same, even when you can't see all of it. The people, for example."

He nodded, and then paused for a moment before speaking again, "I cannot imagine what it must be like to be…connected like that."

She looked up from the circuit board in surprise, "Well… I don't know how you'd describe it. There are plenty of poetic terms that the masters bandy about that I could tell you; rivers of life and ebbs and flows and music and wind and all sorts. I never paid much attention! I guess… if you ask me, it's like having a younger sibling following you around all day. No matter what you do- within reason, of course-, if you have it, you'll always have it. Sometimes it's a good thing; sometimes it'll annoy the Sith out of you. It takes a _lot_ of hard work, patience, and dedication to learn about it and how to… deal with it, but once you do, the rewards are endless. The Jedi's rewards would be the happiness of that sibling- or the Galaxy. You have to use your limited influence to do good."

Dariinj smiled, chuckling slightly, "That is truly the most poetic and deepest of all of them."

She laughed, "Well, if I ever decide to quit the Order and become a hermit, I'll be sure to send you some of my poetry."

"That is something to look forward to- when you decide to quit the Order, of course."

"When the time comes," she nodded sombrely, "I'll have to find a good cave to be a hermit in, though. I couldn't stand being a hermit and not having a proper cave to live in!"

He laughed, "Well, you do not necessarily need to reside in a cave to be a hermit."

"Really? You would know?"

"It's a long story…" he deliberated for a moment, and then shrugged. "My old uncle Rex was always a bit off, so it was not a great surprise when he announced that he wanted to become 'one with nature'. Apparently this involves a lot of tramping through the forest in your underwear and imitating bird calls while trying to throw blunt sticks at non-existent prey."

Lumara bit her lip, trying not to laugh, "Oh, but what happened?"

"He had declared himself a hermit, and disappeared off into the forests. Naturally, we were very worried," he laughed. "My father went out with a group to try and find him before we rang the authorities. They found him in a tent made from ferns and sticks- although it was less of a tent and more of a blanket. When they took him home, he was raging; he said that he would never touch his inner caveman again, and that they had destroyed his one chance of getting in touch with his roots."

"I see…"

"I was always told I got my brains from him."

Lumara did burst out laughing now, "Well I don't what to say to that without being insulting to _someone_!"

"Silence is golden, or so they say," he smiled, looking down to the circuit again.

&

Padmé was lost deep in her rather melancholy thoughts as she pushed the twins around in their pram, through the corridors of the Rebel's hideout. Usually she avoided even leaving her quarters. This was a military base, no place for children anyway. And, of course, she didn't want to make her presence just too obvious in case a traitor or spy decided to make _someone_ aware of her continued presence in the Galaxy. That was her top excuse. She enjoyed the solitude. With just her babies, she felt at peace. As soon as she started to dwell on anything else, though, she felt like giving up. She focused on the twins.

She was fully aware of the odd looks she was getting as she passed various Rebels. _'So that's the Nubian lady? I thought she was just a legend. She skulks amongst the shadows, never leaves her room, never takes her eyes off those children of hers.' _Padmé ignored it and began to head back to the room. She forced herself out of her rooms once every week, on the basis that Luke and Leia needed to be made aware that she wasn't the only person in the Galaxy, save those in the crèche.

She was thinking about what she might make for dinner- she never ate in the Mess, of course –when she realised that she hadn't quite made a clean getaway. _'This is the last time I go for an idle stroll…'_

"Good afternoon, Ms Naberrie."

"Good afternoon, Master Finah," she nodded politely, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible, although he seemed content to stand directly in front of her, forcing her to physically push the pram round him to get away.

"I hear the mission didn't quite go as planned."

"No, but I don't know what we'd have done without Justo. You should be proud of him; he did a good job, and in unexpected circumstances."

"I am." Just when Padmé thought she might be able to politely excuse herself, he spoke again, looking at her with a slight… firmness. The look said, in a wholly amicable manner, that there was no escape. "Did Knight Onih speak to you about the twins?"

"She said a little," Padmé nodded evasively.

"Well then I may be repeating her when I say that the Force is strong with them, very strong."

"Yes."

"Have you had a midi chlorian count taken for them?"

"No." _'And I don't intend to, either,'_ she added silently.

"I would suggest that you do," he smiled, seemingly unperturbed by her short, abrupt and unyielding answers. "It would be useful to know just what we're dealing with here; to confirm what all of us sense."

She nodded, looking down at the twins, almost willing one of them to wake up to give her an excuse to get out of here. Amidala could have sent Master Finah cowering back to the Jedi Complex, but Padmé was too tired to even try. She felt like a dishcloth that had been dipped in filthy water, and wrung out too many times. She just wanted to go and sit down for a while, play with the twins, try to sleep. Mercifully, Leia started to stir. "I had better go now, Leia's waking up."

Master Finah nodded absently, "Yes. Goodbye, Ms Naberrie. Do tell me when you have those counts."

"Goodbye."

She trudged back to her rooms, and then threw herself onto the sofa. This wasn't good.

&

Knight Onih made a point of sending Lumara to have dinner in the Mess Hall every so often. It was good for her, despite how very unconventional it was. Justo didn't seem to mind only having a few for companionship, but it was obvious that Lumara craved being in the company of different people. It was unusual for a Jedi to be so sociable, and so dependant on having friends and people to talk to. It all went back to this attachment business. Honestly, Knight Onih knew there was little she could do to avoid it. Her Padawan was one of those people who was going to form friendships left, right and centre, no matter what was expected of her. So long as it stopped at friendship, it was alright for now, especially in the anarchy the Order had dissolved into.

Lumara trudged down the corridor. She had just bathed the younglings, gotten them bottles etc, and put them to bed as usual. When her master had suggested she dine with the rebels, she had said yes almost too quickly. As she thought over it, she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea after all. She always jumped at the chance to see everyone again; to have a good chat with everyone and catch up on everything. It was only when she was halfway to the mess that she remembered it would mean sitting at a table with Indy Spranten.

She entered the hall and collected dinner absent-mindedly, not really bothering to check what she was being served. Lumara sat down beside Dariinj, who was with Higad and some of his friends at a table. Hilfa soon sat down with them.

The conversation had moved to work by the time Indy joined them, seating herself on the other side of Dariinj. "Hello all," she smiled almost tiredly. "Long week, eh?"

"Yeah," Higad nodded, mirroring the rest of group's responses. "Had to get everything sorted after moving; wasn't easy with all that ruckus about some spy or something."

"Spy?" Lumara looked up sharply.

"Oh yes, I suppose you would not have heard," Dariinj spoke up. "There was a supposed spy or traitor discovered a couple of days ago. Somebody said they had heard them making a transmission to the Empire involving vital information about the Rebellion. We suspect it was him who told the Empire of our position last time. It could have been them that tipped off the Empire about your presence- the reason why we were sent on that wild goose chase after the Jedi."

"Oh. No, we never heard anything about this," Lumara frowned. "I suppose it's quite isolated in the complex. We don't really hear much about the day to day goings on here, but I'm surprised no one picked up on it. Oh well," she sighed and shrugged. Then she looked up at Dariinj as he opened his mouth, pausing with her head bent and fork halfway to her mouth, "And don't say a word." She narrowed her eyes, smiling.

His eyes widened in mock shock. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She smirked, "You're too opinionated for your own good. Keep that mouth of yours shut before I have to shout you down again!"

Hilfa laughed, "You haven't seen him with Mon Mothma! He has ideas about how _everything_ should be done, most of them contradicting her Mothiness' methods. Ain't that right?" she elbowed him.

"I simply give input," he kept a dignified look on his face, taking an equally dignified sip of water.

"Input? More like output! I suppose you're bound to come up with a few good ideas with the amount of garbage you spout!" Indy laughed, and Lumara found herself laughing along, and found that Indy didn't seem to mind.

"This really is a personal attack," Dariinj sighed good-naturedly, "what did I do to deserve it?"

"Aw, we love you really!" Indy grinned, her teeth glinting dangerously. "Hey, look everyone, a flying bantha!" She pointed wildly across the room, and came close to poking one of the pilot's eyes out. Nobody bothered looking. "Darn… that didn't work." Then she sighed melodramatically, "You missed it!"

"Ok…"

"I never lie! Not often, anyway." Indy poked at something indistinguishable on her plate, shrugged, and then speared and swallowed it in one gulp. The others stared at her for a moment as her expression turned slightly sour. Finally she took a deep breath in, and then out, and announced, "It must be good for me; it was green!"

"Ok…"

"Sweetie," she smiled at one of the more disturbed pilots, who was surreptitiously shuffling away, "this is me, when I'm _not_ under the influence of anything or anyone. This is me when I'm on my best behaviour. Don't be scared; it is perfectly natural." She inclined her head graciously and smiled sweetly, then turned back to her plate.

Higad snorted, "Natural?"

"Natural," agreed Hilfa. "You want unnatural? Pop round our room later!" she laughed.

"Hilfa!" Indy exclaimed, dropping her mouth in mock shock, "He's getting married!"

"Is it always this mad at dinner time?" Lumara raised an eyebrow, looking up to Dariinj as possibly the least insane among them.

"No," he shook his head, "this is a good night."

She laughed, "Shame I always miss it! Hopefully I've got a better chance now that the twins are back with Padmé anyway."

He nodded, setting down his cutlery, "I heard things about those twins."

"Oh did you indeed?"

"Yes. I heard that they had the ability to become strong Jedi. I heard that they had the proverbial younger sibling, and it was growing fast."

Lumara half laughed and half groaned. "Apparently news travels fast then."

"You have no idea the sorts of things I pick up with Indy in the lab-"

"Somebody said my name!" the twi'lek popped her head in cheerfully.

"Dariinj," Lumara pointed without thinking, and then laughed again.

"I was simply telling Lumara about how… informative you are."

"Oh, I'm informative all right! I know things that would curl your hair… and… turn yours straight…" she trailed off, making at face at Lumara's already very curly ponytail.

Higad and his friends left, soon followed by Hilfa and the Devaronian. Lumara was beginning to wonder if nothing would be said about Indy and their apparent falling out.

"I will be going then," Dariinj stood, lifting his tray. "I will see you both tomorrow."

"Bye," they chorused. Lumara moved to leave too, but Indy caught her arm and pulled her back down again, and scooted up the table to sit beside her.

"Going so soon?"

She shrugged, "I suppose so."

Indy sighed, "I'm stupid. Let's get that over with. I'm childish and silly and immature and… silly!"

The Padawan laughed, No you're not! Things were said- plenty was _done_… It's all in the past now so-"

"See! This is why I love you!" the twi'lek grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ok…" Lumara began to regret using her last gasp of air on such an insignificant syllable. Perhaps 'Goodbye cruel world' would have been more appropriate, she reflected. Luckily she didn't have to ponder this for too long, as she was soon mercifully released. She took in a deep breath, "So you're ok with me working with him and-"

"Oh, I really don't care," she waved a hand dismissively, shocking Lumara to no end. "You can have him!"

"Uh… that's ok, thanks."

Indy burst out laughing, "You're sure?"

"Yes!" Lumara rolled her eyes, drinking a little more.

"Because I think that-"

"Indy!" she exclaimed, losing her patience already. "We're in the _Mess Hall_; people are listening!" Her eyebrows rose meaningfully.

Indy just laughed again. "Embarrassed?"

The Padawan sighed, leaning back again in resignation, "What am I going to do with you? Stop being ridiculous. Now, tell me, how are you? I haven't spoken to you in ages."

"Fine, fine! Now, back to all this juicy gossip…"

Lumara spent most of the evening trying to fend off Indy, but felt a lot better for it. She arrived back at the crèche tired and happy.

"Lumara." Her master looked up as the Padawan slunk in.

"Yes, master?"

"You were talking with Indy?"

"Yes," she blinked in surprise.

Knight Onih nodded absent-mindedly, "Good. Is everything sorted out?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I'll head to bed now."

"Good idea. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lumara headed to her room, wondering briefly why her master was so distracted. She dismissed it and got ready for bed. She climbed in and snuggled up under the covers; it was nearly winter at this part of the planet, and the base was getting cold at night.

'_Now. Sleep, Lumara, I command you… Sleep… Dream… no! Sleep and don't think of anything and keep your mind in rainbows and Ella chasing butterflies… This isn't going to work.'_

**Okskie, that's a wrap. The next chapter will be up again same time next week, and continuing like for the foreseeable future. Once I get over the little hump I'm on at the moment and start to up my pace, I'll maybe begin posting twice weekly again. I don't want to risk having to stop again! It all just depends on how things go.**

**Thank you so much to all the people who did come back and read again after the break, especially those who reviewed! You made me smile again. ) And… I beg for more! That's right; I'm never satisfied with what I've got. Please give me your input, one word or otherwise! Thanks again!**


	33. Chapter XXXIII

She had two happy children, or two unhappy twins

**Hi all!**

**So… for the **_**last time.**_** This chapter is dedicated to Jessica. I do love her, and she is wonderful. The poor doll is sick today, so sympathy from around the world to her please! Thank you one and all. And especially, thank you Jessica. Love you lots, pet.**

**Chapter XXXIII.**

She had two happy children, or two unhappy children. Luke was never content while Leia was sad, and he would promptly stop bawling at one giggle from his sister. It was more than the bond that Padmé imagined must exist in twins. This bond was something else even less tangible.

She vaguely wondered just how high a count was plausible. Anakin had had the highest midi-chlorian count ever recorded; she knew that, but what about the twins? Would they each have half the amount Anakin did? Was that ridiculous? Yes, it was, she supposed. They would be high counts, anyway, and would simply stand as further proof to state the obvious: they were Force Sensitive, and well more than enough to become Jedi.

She wasn't going to have it. She wasn't going to be parted from the twins, even if it meant leaving the Rebellion. Even though they'd be in the same building as her, it made no difference. And, she wouldn't let them become little Jedi robots. Then there was the issue of their father… _'I won't let them share his destiny!'_

&

"We've agreed to just meet in the little workshop place at a fixed time each day, to avoid me having to drag him away from his work at random times of the day. We'll both be ready for then and be able to plan our days around it."

"That sounds like a good idea. What time?"

"Well, I said I'd ask you, and he said it didn't matter at all to him when we did it."

"Alright, then you could do it for a couple of hours at about two in the afternoon? It would overlap into naptime."

"Ok. I'll go in a minute then," Lumara started to pick up some toys on the floor and tidy them away while her master sat with some of the smaller younglings.

Master Finah popped his head round the door, trying to avoid attracting too much attention, "Could I have a word?"

Knight Onih nodded, "I'll just be a moment," she smiled down at the children and headed over, slipping through the door. "What's the problem?"

"I spoke to Ms Naberrie in passing yesterday."

"Ah. No joy?"

He shook his head, "She really isn't pleased about this. I suggested she have midi-chlorian counts taken for the twins. She was polite, giving no indication of whether she would or not, but she was very clearly screaming 'no' at the top of her internal lungs."

"So what's next?"

"We can't _force_ her to do anything about it, especially not in current circumstances. But, owing also to current circumstances, it's unthinkable for them not to be trained. Not only that, but that power… it's dangerous. It's very dangerous. It wouldn't take much for them to tap into it, and even after their short stay in the crèche it's beginning to surface a little more. As they grow older, and if they have any exposure to us or other Force Sensitives, it will come to forefront whether they want it to or not. We need to explain that to Ms Naberrie. She needs to be made aware of just how hard it will be for them to control it."

"She must see sense. Not only do they need to be trained for the good of the rebellion, but for their own safety."

"I know, but love is an irrational thing. It clouds her judgement, and though it's clear what's best, she won't be parted from her children willingly."

"She has to see this… We'll have to convince her," Knight Onih sighed.

"Yes. It will be hard, but it has to be done. Perhaps she'll listen to someone else."

&

"It was as big as my hand."

"No! Don't, seriously, don't!"

"With great big hairy legs, beady little eyes and-"

"I mean it! I don't want to know!" Lumara moaned, putting a hand to her mouth.

Dariinj demonstrated the veritable beast scuttling across the workbench with his hand. "It lived under the pile of logs behind the shed, and if you got up early enough in the morning- just as dawn was breaking –you might catch it skittering back into its wooden house after a night's hunt."

"I don't like spiders! Don't make me imagine this!"

"I did not know Jedi got scared!" he teased, picking up the circuit board he was working on again.

"Well they do! This one definitely does." She began to count off on her hand, "I don't like spiders, I don't like heights, I don't like anything with more then four legs or three eyes, and I _certainly_ get scared and panic in any number of other situations."

"That is perfectly rational. Spiders can be poisonous, heights are certainly dangerous, and it is not wise to be comfortable around animals that you are not familiar with. Many situations merit panic, but of course it is always better to try and stay calm."

She gave him a sly glance, picking up the piece she was working on too, "What are you scared of?"

"Nothing, Dariinj is fearless."

"No, really."

"It is not important."

"I think it is."

"I do not."

"You can't not tell me!"

"Watch me."

"What is it, Dariinj? Just tell me."

He shook his head, "You would use it against me."

She sighed and held a hand to her heart, "I swear that I will not use your fear against you. Jedi's honour."

"However comforting that is, I am afraid I cannot tell you."

"Fine then…"

"Oh, do not huff!" he laughed.

She pouted, "I'm not huffing!"

"You are now."

"Maybe…"

&

He could hear their laughter. He could hear them bragging over their prize; all the money they'd make. Above all he could hear his own painfully loud heart pounding. His tiny pulse was racing fit to burst, and his breathing was shallow and quick, desperate to remain hidden. He cowered behind the bench. To be found would mean death, or worse: slavery.

Even now the boy knew that, even at such a young age. His father had taught him the ways of the world. The man had been fond of setting his son on his knee and giving him a taste of wisdom. He had told him that experimenting with drugs was inevitable, but that through that he would learn that you got highs other ways. Women were good, women were good, but never let them take over, and if you really love someone stick with them. Drink is good, but not too much. Life is to be taken in moderation. Gambling is good for some quick thrills and maybe even a little payoff, but never get in too deep. Unfortunately, the man hadn't followed his own advice, and he wouldn't be giving one of those father-son talks ever again.

"Well done, lads!"

"We won't want for a long time after this!" one slapped palms with another.

"Take a scout around," the leader interrupted, hefting his blaster, "might get something more outta this if yous look hard enough."

"Good plan, boss! C'mon, I'll go see what the cargo was."

The bounty hunters left the boy alone, and he immediately rolled out from under the bench. He stood, and then nearly collapsed again. Cold, on the floor; he couldn't take his eyes off _it_. _It_ wasn't living, _it_ was a corpse. Not the first he'd seen in his remarkably short life, but certainly the one that hit him the hardest. He couldn't move his legs, but his mind was screaming at him to go. He knew on some level that he needed to find sanctuary, but he didn't even know where he'd go now! He supposed he could run back onto the bounty hunter's ship and pilot it away- if he could fly. He could almost do it, in theory, but he couldn't reach _any_ of the controls.

"Is there anythin' else in the cabin?"

He snapped back to attention. They were coming. He glanced left and right frantically, forgetting his original hiding place. They ran in just as he dived behind a seat.

"Doesn't look like it- Did you hear that?" he suddenly hissed.

"What?" a large Trandosian with lethal-looking claws whipped his head around to survey the area.

"Something…"

The little boy's heart stopped. He sucked in a deep breath and held it.

"Boss?"

"What?"

"There was like a… bumping or… I dunno- from in here."

He could see pair of larger than life legs clothed in a vibrant orange jumpsuit from his hiding place. He could see little else. He knew there was nothing he was going to be able to do if they found him. He thought there might have been… five of them? Maybe six; he didn't get counting right every time yet. He knew it was a lot anyway.

"What are you on about now?"

"He's imagining stuff, ain't cha'?"

"'Course not! I heard it, I swear I did!"

"You've gone dopey, you have," sniggered the other bounty hunter.

The boss grunted, "You sure?"

"Uh… Yeah, boss," he nodded.

"Right. Ain't no harm in looking. There'll be harm in it for you if we don't find nothing, though."

"Yes, boss," he gulped.

The pair of legs moved closer. Two pairs of legs. They were searching the room. They would find him! Another step. He held another breath as they stalked past. Around the back, round the side, past his hiding place. Nowhere else to hide; there was nowhere else to hide and they were going to check under his chair and find him and kill him or sell him into slavery. Then he'd be dead or enslaved and either way it wasn't going be good and in fact it was probably going to be worse than things were now. But things were very bad now because his father was dead and he was alone and no one could help if-

"Stop wasting time!"

"Sorry boss, I-"

"You'll be _dead_ sorry if you don't shut up, now get that body- or at least the head so we can bring it to Jabba as proof. I'll deal with you later."

"Yes, boss."

"Right, now let's get off this hunk of junk and get home!"

"Yeah!" the bounty hunters cheered, and a couple of them picked up the body and roughly dragged it out.

The second they left the room, he was on his feet again. He thought quickly. He needed to get off the ship before he was left here alone, that was for sure… But he didn't know what to do! A rapid glance around, and he realised he could stowaway on the bounty hunter's ship, just like in the holovids. The four year old boy dashed off silently, scurrying as fast as his short legs would carry him. He remembered something his father had told him once, and furiously scrubbed tears from his face. _'Han Solo. You're gonna be a man someday. I don't know when it's gonna be, but when it comes, you'll know.'_

&

"Excuse me," Gan Pamive cleared his throat. He tried again, "Excuse me!"

One of them looked up, then turned to his friend and murmured something.

The ex-Senator felt rather put-out. He stood in the doorway, all alone, while all the pilots chatted and joked about, covered in grease and surveying their ships. The hangar was a rather grey affair, with an impossibly high ceiling that could in fact almost pass for a modest sky.

"Excuse me," he sighed and stepped forward, looking for someone he might be able to speak to. He then nearly bumped into a twi'lek.

"Woah! I'm real sorry, sir! You alright?"

"Yes, fine. Where is the squadron leader?"

"Um… I'm not sure…"

"Here," a man wearing a jumpsuit in a painful shade of orange stepped around one of the beat-up old ships that the Rebellion was forced to resort to using. "What's the problem, sir?"

"No problem, I'm just here to tell you that the next run has been moved to two days later, after we received new intelligence."

"Ok. That's fine. It'll give us more time to work out the kinks in these ships anyway." The leader glanced behind himself at the other pilots buzzing around the ships. "I wanted to speak to someone anyway, actually."

"Oh? What is it?"

He surreptitiously motioned for Gan to step to the side with him, and out of earshot of the others. "You see, it's the duty assignment. Being a pilot sounds like a real lark to some of those new recruits filled with zeal and all that. You know the type: more foolish pride and hunger for glory than sense and actual purpose." His voice was incredulous, "They're turning up here and some of them can barely fly! There's a fair few that I wouldn't send on a run if you paid me."

Gan frowned, "Well just how bad is it?" He glanced about the hangar. To be honest, some of the fresher looking pilots did seem to be having a laugh rather, instead of tuning up ships like the rest.

"I think most of them could be a lot better with some training, but that's another matter altogether. To start with, you could start better screening those who want to come down here. We need plenty of pilots, but could you try to get across that it's actually a serious business- sir," he added hastily. "There's only so much I can achieve with drills, though. I'm out on all the runs, anyway, and in no position to give them enough training to make a good difference. The other boys have been taking the worst of them out as much as they can, but really we need someone who can take a couple of hours each day and really work them hard. Someone who wouldn't be going out with us on the runs. They could even lead the second squadron if they get them up to speed. I just can't spare the men from my squadron at the minute."

"I understand. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, and I'll definitely look into it as soon as possible," Gan smiled, and then made his way back to his office, contemplating what needed to be arranged, how, and in what order, just in order to get through today. Sometimes the pursuit of democracy seemed like descent into anarchy.

&

Midi-chlorian tests… they used to be taken as a matter of routine during the time of the Republic. The birth of the twins hadn't exactly been routine however, with the mother nearly dying, the twins almost being taken away for good, and all three sinking off the map and into hiding from the Empire. Midi-chlorian tests had been the last of Padmé's concerns on the twins' birthday. Now they were her prime concern.

To test or not to test? It wasn't easy. The Jedi wanted concrete evidence to present to both her and the others- especially Mon. If the Chandrillan caught wind of this it wouldn't be easy at all to refuse. Whatever was best for the Rebellion was best for Mon, and this was certainly going to be good for the Rebellion in the future. She didn't need them to have figures to wave in her face.

But the Jedi thought she was unaware, uninformed, fooling herself. They assumed she didn't believe them, or understand the ramifications of the twin's power. They thought if she could see just _how_ powerful they were, logic would take over and she would do what was 'best'. She knew this. The reason she was such a good politician was that she understood people. If they could see that she had a clear understanding and knew what she was doing, but _still_ refused to have the twins trained, then they must see she had good reasons.

They thought that she was the one who didn't understand, but she knew it was the other way around.

&

Things were going well. At this rate, they might actually have the circuits for the channels finished in a couple of weeks. It was fiddly work though, and more than once they'd nearly had to abandon one and start over because of a slip of the hand. Dariinj had always been able to fix it. A few hours each day would get it done in good time.

"I think I can see another reason why we all had to do these individually back in the day," Lumara commented. "I can't really imagine having all of these made in mass production like this. It would take months. Apart from of course the whole character-building and Force-attuning and all that rubbish…" she added with a smile.

Dariinj nodded, smiling too. "Things are certainly very different."

"And do you still hold those _views_ of yours?"

"I rarely change my mind, even for the most obstinate of Padawans."

"Obstinate?" she laughed, "How dare you? You're probably right. Well, you are right. But obstinate or not I'm beginning to see it." She sighed, "Sometimes I feel like giving them a good shake. My master sends me off for dinner with you and the others to placate me. She does with that air of, 'she'll grow out of it!' It drives me insane sometimes. Master Finah never even speaks to Mon Mothma or Pamive, and seems more interested in the twins than the Rebellion at large! That could be classified as a rant, couldn't it?" she added.

"Perhaps. But the fact remains that you are in unique position to do something about it. You are the Jedi in the middle of everything. You can actually see the different views in the matter. It is like how the Jedi of old would step into a dispute, they could see the motives of both sides. Of course, I am not suggesting that you should start some sort of massive diplomatic affair between the two; that would not be wise."

"No, not with me! I want to talk to them, though. Things are just going to fall apart if we can't even get simple co-operation at this stage. But: let's talk about something… less serious…"

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want."

"Oh, I am no good at small talk," Dariinj shook his head.

"Sure you are! Just try harder. I thought you were good at everything, anyway!"

"Now that is a complete fabrication. Who has been spreading such lies?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Indy?"

"Of course! She says that you depress her."

"Well that is nice!" he laughed. "I can assure you that the rumours are far from true. There are probably over a dozen things that she can do better than I. It's just not possible for someone to be good at everything. Everyone is good at _something_, and that is what matters."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean not everyone's good at something." She paused, wincing, "Like… me."

"That is ridiculous," he turned to face her. "That is absolutely ridiculous. You are amazing with children. You are tactful and sociable, and you are determined. You are resilient and you are generous. The list goes on."

She looked down, "That's all very nice but… I should be better at the things I'm meant to be good at."

"Like what?"

"Like lightsabers and diplomacy and the Force and-"

"I am no Jedi Master, but I think I can say that being a Jedi is not all about those things."

"Perhaps…"

"And I thought I was the one with low self-esteem," he laughed.

"You have no right," she narrowed her eyes in a mock glare.

"I do indeed. But the conversation is taking a rather depressing turn once again."

"Are we really that sad?"

"Apparently we are. So, tell me more about these elusive katas."

"Are they that elusive?"

"No, probably not, but it sounds better than just saying 'katas'. It is all in finding a half appropriate adjective."

"I'll remember that," she smiled.

&

Justo remembered his master in having dark-blonde hair. That was during his early training, before the Clone Wars. During that, the grey had started to crop up in small patches, and after the Purges, he was well on his way to having a full head of silver. It was odd to think that he was human enough to age. It was odd to think that any Jedi Master was human enough to age, and yet, they were usually the oldest of the Order anyway.

The Padawan entered quietly and sat down. Master Finah seemed to favour meditation over most things, these days. For once Justo was joining him willingly. He felt he had a lot to think about. Over the past few weeks things had seemed to calm down a little after all that… fuss. Fuss was a nice, non-descript word, he thought to himself.

It was time to move forward. Supposedly. Never mind the rest of it, he often wondered about Lumara's training. It didn't really seem to be going anywhere. Of course, that wasn't exactly surprising considering everything that had gone on. But… she didn't seem to care. She had none of the motivation that he remembered; none of that zeal to impress and to keep making progress. She had never been top of any class, never been touted to be great like some were, but she had always been determined to do the best she could, and stand out a little at least. It was an uncomfortable thought to think that she seemed to have given up as things were now.

His own training was progressing as well as could be expected. He wanted someone new to spar with, though. Perhaps he could see if Knight Onih would. She was an excellent swordswoman, and he knew she could probably teach him more than Master Finah.

'_There's something to do. There's something simple to put on the empty list. Is there honestly a point to anything? Why am I so depressed? Because, Justo, because. Now deal with it. Go talk to Master Finah. That always helps. Apparently.'_

Justo rose and crossed the room. His master was currently half-meditating on the many, many things to consider at the minute. He opened his eyes and saw a chance to deal with something perhaps a little less complex than those other things going on at the moment.

"What's the problem, Justo?"

**Is it just me or is Master Finah a bit of a paedo? Meh.**

**The point is, thank you for all the lovely reviews!! It makes me smile. )**

**Next chapter is… (lemme check…) Oh! I think something might happen next chapter. Maybe. We'll just have to see!**


	34. Chapter XXXIV

It was more than a week later that Padmé drew the line

**Hey everybody. Mondays suck. How was everyone's Monday? (Or whenever it is when you're reading this…)**

**I don't own Star Wars, we know.**

**Chapter XXXIV**

"Is she barking mad?"

"Nope, apparently she was very specific. She said to make sure that the message was loud and clear." Hilfa shrugged, starting to pick at her nails.

Indy nodded emphatically, "Yep, I was there. She said by Atunda or she'd come after you personally." Her voice rose at the end into a warning.

"Let her come. I think I can deal with one overzealous ex-politician, even if technically I am meant to be working for her," Dariinj was looking supremely unbothered as he typed away with ease, not taking the care to turn around. Indy and Hilfa exchanged a glance. "And please do not share that 'significant look' with each other."

Indy grinned, "Sorry if we find you funny!"

"I will take that as a compliment. The point is that she only told us a few days ago that she needed these done at all; she cannot expect it all done at the snap of her bony fingers." He sat at a console in the tech lab, working at blueprints for part of a control system for fighters. Hilfa and Indy were both leaning up against the workbench behind him while the Devaronian worked quietly with some chemicals in the corner.

"But it will be."

"Of course it will be! I am annoyed, but I am good at my job and it will be finished- but not without complaint. I have enough to do already. I am in every afternoon building lightsabers with Lumara, and all of sudden she wants us to come up with a system for the pilots to use in the new model, as well as finishing this other prototype in a near-impossible timeframe."

Hilfa sighed, turning to Indy, "The programming for the fighters really is a nightmare. I don't know who designed the original setting, but I want their head on a plate! Nothing is compatible with the rubbish they've used, so we're going to have to start from scratch!"

"You are joking," Dariinj turned round in his seat to look at them in exasperation.

"Nope!"

"Hang on, I'll have a wee peek at it," Indy frowned, heading back to the console.

"Good luck to her; I don't have a clue," the older woman smiled, "There really is so much to do, though."

"I know. It is not like I mind working with Lumara, but it eats up a lot of time. It is a nice break from all of this, and it means doing something new."

She nodded, "Yes, I would imagine that the lightsabers would be rather complex."

"No, not really at all; I was surprised. I suppose that the Jedi aren't technicians anyway. The design is ingenious, of course. I could never fathom how the laser could be altered in length but Lumara showed me the-"

He was cut off by Indy calling from across the room, "I cracked it! Who is the genius?"

"You are."

"Who rocks beyond belief?"

"You do."

"Who rules over you pitiful morons like a queen?" she rose from her seat and began to victory dance across the room.

A further roll of the eyes, "You do."

She raised her arms above her head and rumbaed across the room to her seat. "Who has liberated the lesser beings with her talent?" she threw her arms out into the air in a dramatic, flamboyant gesture. She always felt she'd been destined for the stage.

"You have."

"Good. Well, the least you can say is thank you!" she gasped, pretending to look shocked.

They rolled their eyes once more.

"Calm down Indy, it was not that hard," Dariinj raised an eyebrow.

She stuck out her tongue, "Huh, you're just jealous 'coz I showed you up!"

"Indeed."

&

She arrived at the small workroom to find Dariinj already there and started on one of the last circuits. "Sorry I'm a little late, a couple of the younglings decided to escape."

"That is fine. Let me guess, Gin with Hangja close behind?" he grinned.

"Exactly," Lumara smiled. She sat down beside him and picked up another circuit board. Things were going well. They'd be finished long before she'd expected at this rate.

"And how are you this fine-ish afternoon?" Lumara inquired.

"Fine. And you?"

"Um… I'm not sure. I feel… fuzzy… like I've just woken up from a too-long sleep, but I'm not really woken up yet. And I hate it. I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"No, your meaning is remarkably clear."

"Good. Everyone's been fairly complacent and distracted recently. I've been pretty tired, myself." Then she added, "But I don't feel very sleepy at all now."

"That is one good thing," he nodded. "I am glad that I have managed not to send you to sleep, even in your trance-like state."

She raised an eyebrow, smiling, "Well I'm glad you're glad. This actually progressing ok, hmm? I wouldn't have half a chance without you, though."

Dariinj smiled, "It is a good break away from blueprints and prototypes in the tech-lab, anyway."

"I thought you loved that kind of stuff."

"I do," he explained, "I just… like doing something different occasionally, and this is good too. It means a change of scenery, you know, grey walls instead of white." Lumara let a little half-chuckle. "Different company, too."

"Me, company? I thought I would more qualify as part of the scenery," she smiled.

"As fantastic scenery as you make, Lumara, I assure you that you are indeed brilliant company as well. You are multi-talented."

"Why thank you," she laughed, and then bent her head and continued her work proper. Then after a moment, she frowned and paused, odd thoughts bubbling to the surface of her mind. She shook her head inwardly, and got on with the work.

'_What did I just say?!'_

&

It was more than a week later that Padmé drew the line. There was only so long she could put this off for, she knew that much. But just how long would be reasonable, and just how long past that again could she manage to go? Anyway, she knew that another visit from Master Finah was about due. She didn't want to suffer having to say that no, she hadn't gotten counts taken, and then being seemingly forced to go after a second conversation. Now was a better time for her pride.

She gathered up the twins and headed for the med-bay. She saw Jo, and had after a brief conversation with her, they both got a quick jab and they headed to a console to have them analysed. Quick and painless, as far as Padmé could tell.

"Hang on, it won't take a minute," Jo assured her, tapping away at a console. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on the figures flashing across the screen.

About thirty seconds of tension separated Padmé from the medic's exclamation, "What? Hang on; I think I've made a mistake." She typed for a moment longer, and then shook her head, "Jeepers! It must be right! Well… Ms Naberrie, I won't lie to you. Either I've made the same error twice or these counts are high, and I mean _high_. I'm no expert on midi-chlorians, but I can't remember ever seeing or hearing of any counts these high. You'd better go and see Justo's master as soon as possible."

"Yes, thank you very much." She lifted the twins down and headed back to her apartment. What she'd known from the moment of their birth was now confirmed, and she had no idea what to do.

&

Master Finah had decided that he had better go to Ms Naberrie now. He doubted she'd have the counts taken, but she could hardly refuse a second time when half the Rebellion were hanging on every development of what was happening.

He made his way along the corridor, utilising a long stride and a calm, uninterested, and slightly introspective look upon his face. Several quick turns and a further slight stroll had him outside her door. He pressed the button and waited for what could be described as a carefully calculated amount of time before the door opened. Padmé was on the other side, looking no more flustered than usual, and supporting Leia firmly against one hip with an arm. Master Finah could sense Luke in the room behind her, and the defiance that sparked from her eyes.

"Master Finah," she greeted impassively, her voice bland and a little above a murmur.

"Ms Naberrie. May I come in?"

She wordlessly stepped back from the door, inviting him in without suggesting in the slightest that she wanted to, rather than had to out of a grudging sense of propriety. He was, again silently, led to sit on a sofa, and then curtly asked if he wanted any refreshment. He refused graciously, and got straight to the point.

"I assume you got the midi-chlorian counts taken, then?"

"Yes, a few days ago now." Master Finah easily hid his surprise. "I have the results here." She lifted a folded flimsy from the table beside her. The neat crease down dead-centre was well defined, but crinkled around the edges; it carried the signs of an often-opened piece of detail.

Master Finah slid a thumbnail under the slightly softened and bent corner and opened it expectantly. He was not disappointed.

"These are impressive," this time he was unable to keep the shock and amazement out of his voice, "very impressive. Were they checked?" His gaze flicked up to met hers in a little astonishment.

"Of course." The bitterness in her voice was well hidden.

"Very impressive," he repeated quietly, staring back downwards. He exhaled and looked up again, folding over the flimsy in anticipation of her answer.

"I know."

"They will become powerful, Ms Naberrie, very powerful." An ominous tone overtook the statement.

"I know."

"I warn you now that this is as much a curse as a blessing. They must be taught to control their unnatural strength, or the consequences could be disastrous." His face was grave, his manner cautious, as if he were bartering with a madman let loose with a blaster.

"I'm sure I can manage," her voice was firm and regulated.

His brow creased to a frown. He turned to watch Luke pull himself across the floor, towards his mother. "That has yet to be seen. But the fact remains that however well they are able to control their powers without help, it does not compare to how influential to the success of the Rebellion they could be with the proper guidance."

"I am not sure you understand me, Master Finah. I wish for my children to lead normal lives- or as normal as is possible in the circumstances."

"With all due respect, Ms Naberrie, I find that possibility highly unlikely. They themselves are extraordinary, never mind the circumstances, as you say, in which they will grow up."

"I still do not want them to become Jedi- for various reasons."

"Oh?"

"Various reasons," she repeated; steel prominent in her voice. "For one I do not want my children used as tools for the movement, no matter how _useful_ you think they may become."

The Jedi began to think that he might understand. "I assure you that I see them as nothing like that. I simply emphasise that they could do great good. Our priority at the moment is to ensure that their gifts are nurtured in such a way that they _can_ lead happy, productive and safe lives. It is unbelievable just how easily the Force can take over an individual, especially when it channels as strongly as it does through the twins."

Her reaction to his calm, intentionally pacifying words was unexpected. "No. I will not repeat myself. I told you that I have many reasons; that was one."

'_I expected this to be less than easy, but never this hard.'_ "I-"

"I apologise for my abruptness," Padmé cut him off sharply, "but I have two children waiting for dinner. This conversation is over. Thank you for your concern."

She stood swiftly, giving him no option other than to follow.

"I warn you not to make a rash or hasty decision," he carried on gently, as if nothing was out of place.

"I have thought about this for some time. Goodbye, Master Finah."

The Jedi found himself at the door. He stepped outside quietly, "Think over it for a little while longer, and I will be waiting if you ever want to simply talk."

"I will not change my mind."

The door closed in his face, and Master Finah reflected that it indeed wasn't as easy as he had expected.

&

"I almost feel sorry for the masters," Dariinj chuckled.

She smiled, "Well, someone's got to argue with them. There's no decision-making… thing anymore. It's basically up to Master Finah and Knight Onih to call all the shots. I think Knight Gauon tries to stay out of it all."

"He is wise. It all seems a little controversial, not that I do not _love_ controversy, but we are walking on eggshells at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not heard?"

"Heard what?"

"You understand that we are but a small, better organised Rebel group in the midst of many similar factions seeking to depose the Empire?"

"Yes." She tried to minimise the pause before she answered that she had used to translate his words a little.

He continued to work while he talked, "Well recently the Empire has begun to take more notice of them. Compared to some extremist groups, we are taking relatively little action. Those groups are beginning to be clamped down upon. Just a few days ago, the Empire reported the defeat of one such group. I doubt it was quite as crushing as they made it out to be, inflated by propaganda as the holo-reports are these days, but they certainly made an impression upon the mentalities of all groups such as ours. Now the leaders of the Rebellion are beginning to think more on our standing. Some want all-out war; others simply want to set up some other way of life, away from the Empire. I think that whatever happens, due to its mainly military orientated structure, the Rebellion will go to war with the Empire."

"How do you know all that?"

He shrugged, "I have Indy in the lab; I know all. The rest I just figured out for myself." He stopped, considering his words. "That did not make sense…"

She smiled. "Well whatever your source I think you're right. We can't just sit here for much longer. More conflict isn't what we want, but we have few other options."

"It would be you and the other Jedi that have to deal with the ultimate decision. You would be leading many of the forces, such as you did in the Clone Wars. What do you think the others want?"

"I'm not sure… I don't think they want war, for obvious reasons, but like me I think they can't really see another option. If we could just deal one blow… do one thing to the Empire, then it would make our movement grow so much stronger! We need a rallying point… We haven't really done anything against them yet. If we made one decisive strike against them, then people would start to take notice of us. We need more support before we can really hurt them, and using what power we have now will get us that."

"You really are full of ideas," a hint of admiration coloured his voice.

"Hmm. All words and no action," she scoffed.

"A bit like me, then. All you need is to talk to people."

"Then why don't you? You have plenty of views on how things should be done- some of them really good- but apart from voicing them to me you don't seem to tell anyone."

"What if I am wrong? I feel safe enough talking to my friends, but if I were to put something out there and make a costly mistake, then what would I do?"

"No risk, no gain."

Dariinj smiled, "Fair enough. The conversation these past few days has gotten very philosophical." He looked down and concentrated on his circuit a little more.

"It's not the worst thing for it to become," Lumara nodded. "Though you're right, it's an awful heavy topic for conversation! What's the gossip in the Rebellion?"

He shrugged, "You really should ask Indy, it is all she ever talks about; who is doing what, who likes who, why she did that, and why he should not even be here."

"It sounds like you're all very well informed at the tech lab."

"Oh yes. In fact, I did hear something… I want to clarify that I am simply curious here, but… Is it true about Ms Naberrie's twins?"

"Is what true?"

"Well there are a lot of rumours going round, but primarily that they have potential to become powerful Jedi."

She sighed, "That is true- though don't go spreading it around." Dariinj nodded. "But Padmé's having none of it. She doesn't want them to become Jedi, and I can certainly see why. The masters are more than displeased, but I'm with her. I told her I'd support her decision to let them grow up normally, and I will. If she thinks that's best, then that's what should happen, in my opinion."

"How are things going?"

"She got a midi-chlorian test done on them, and as far as I can tell, the results were staggering. Master Finah arrived back from talking to them this morning all worn-out. He tried to persuade her, but she picked up on it quickly. She's a politician; she won't fall for any of the usual negotiating techniques, and she's dead-set on her goal."

"I can see how that might be problematic for the masters."

"Problematic? It takes a lot to fluster a Jedi Master, and I think I can safely say he's flustered. The prospect of them not becoming Jedi is offensive to him. My master is certain that it's best too. Yes, they could be extremely helpful to the Rebellion, but not at the expense of their childhood."

"Do you regret the way in which you were raised?"

"No… but I do believe that they should be given a choice; that they could be asked if that's the path they want to follow when they're older. Certainly if their mother doesn't want that, then it's not best." Dariinj simply nodded. "It is true that without guidance, and with such strength, they could become dangerous."

"Dangerous how?"

"They could go down the path of the Dark Side, oh so easily; without even realising. It is easy to use the Force for your own gain. After all, is it so bad to use it to lift the cookie jar from the top shelf in the kitchen? They would need sharp boundaries, and be taught just how to use their powers. Lashing out in anger is so much more dangerous for them than anyone else." Dariinj nodded his understanding. "But… with us so close by, it would easy to monitor them without truly training them. I think Master Finah exaggerates the dangers a little. Of course… I have never experienced such things, so I suppose I can't really comment." She paused, "I'm sorry… I've dominated the conversation!"

"That is fine, I do not mind," he smiled. "I like listening."

"You're good at it," she nodded.

"I would not really call it a skill, but thank you. You would be amazed at the sorts of things people tell me sometimes…"

"Like what?"

"I should not have said that, because I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

He grinned, picking up another circuit, "Because I never tell."

"Never?"

"I cannot remember ever repeating something that someone told me in confidence. I make a point of it."

"Good for you. I normally keep things to myself… I'm a silly bottler, but even I can't deny the pleasure of talking to some poor soul such as you about it all."

He nodded, "Better out than in."

&

Justo was making his happy little way to the crèche to boast again. It wasn't very Jedi-like, he supposed, but it was enjoyable so he didn't dwell on that. He just had to share his latest news, and Lumara was really the only one he could talk to here. He arrived in the door and nearly tripped over Gin.

"Hey!"

"Force! Careful there," he steadied himself, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What are you doing now?" Lumara sighed from across the room without even looking up.

"Why do you always have to be so smug?" he groaned, crossing the obstacle course of younglings and toys on the playroom floor.

"Because you're better at everything else, but here I'm in my element, and it's refreshing to be able to make fun of you when you mess up and not the other way round. Now sit down and help somebody." She gestured around the table, where she was sitting with about ten younglings around the age of three- or their species' equivalent. They were painting pictures.

"What?"

"Sit down and help somebody," she repeated calmly. "There," Lumara looked down again to Tara, who she was crouched beside. Despite being the oldest by a margin, she was having difficulties with her painting of Ella. "Just go gently, see?"

Justo paused, bewildered, in the middle of the room for a moment, then sighed in resignation and bent down over another youngling, "Um… do you need a hand there or anything?"

The little boy looked up with wide eyes, "No!"

"Ok…" he looked about with a lost expression on his face.

"For goodness' sake! You've no common sense, do you know that?" Lumara laughed. "All brains and skill and no common sense! Look, give him a hand; he needs more paint, and she's not quite got the hang of holding the brush yet." She nodded as he complied, "So why are you here anyway?"

"Do I need an excuse to visit?" he inquired innocently.

"Well I doubt you're here to kill time. There have been known to be more exciting places out there than the crèche."

"No… This is my favourite place! But I have come to tell you something." His eyes glinted with excitement.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to be training up, and possibly leading a squadron of the Rebellion's pilots!"

"Oh!" She exaggerated her exclamation a little. She would _never _grasp how anyone, not Dariinj, not her master, nor how Justo could become so enthralled with machinery.

"Yep. Pamive was talking about it and my master volunteered me. He says that the second squadron is pretty useless, and they need someone to take control of them."

"I see. Good luck to you."

"Of all the members of the Rebellion he entrusted me and-"

She sighed, giving him the trademarked eye roll. "Don't let that head get too swollen. I honestly can't see why he'd pick you but… it's on his head." She let that hang for a moment before laughing at his put-out expression. "I'm only joking, of course; but seriously, don't be too proud about it."

"Uh huh…" he nodded. "I'm just happy to be doing something for the Rebellion."

"Yes, this will improve our relations with them. I expect that was half the reason they picked you- no offense to your inflated ego -to promote the image as the Jedi being an integral part of the Rebellion. We haven't really done _all_ that much for them as yet and after all… that, our image isn't too peachy."

He raised an eyebrow, "I guess so. You sound very political."

"Do I?" she laughed, "I hope not. I've been talking a lot about that kind of stuff recently." Then she realised where that route of conversation might lead and quickly backpedalled, throwing out a line to his preferred topic of conversation. "So how do you think you'll get them in shape?"

She half listened as he began detailing his ideas for drills and exercises. _'Close one. All he had to do was say, 'With who?' and my number would be up.'_ As yet, for obvious reasons, she hadn't mentioned to him just who was helping her make the lightsabers. She didn't think that would go down well. Lumara wasn't going lie, she was simply staying away from the topic in the valiant hope that it would never come up.

"I see you've got him busy," Master Finah nodded his amused approval, stepping in with Knight Onih.

"Of course."

"He's not very good at helping us, though," one of the younglings piped up, causing all to laugh save Justo.

Master Finah smiled, and then turned to Lumara again. "I understand you know Gan Pamive?"

"Yes, why?"

"I wanted you to talk to him about something for me."

**Ooh… ominous! ****Ahem.**

**Yes, reviews please. Beg, beg, beggy. D**


	35. Chapter XXXV

It had been easy enough to stay hidden on the bounty hunters' ship

**Hello TEAM!**

**Chapter XXXV.**

It had been easy enough to stay hidden on the bounty hunters' ship. They paid no notice to the occasional scraps of food that went missing, and when they stopped at some backwater planet on their way to Tatooine, Han made his escape.

The Empire had taken control of the struggling planet and yet, like so many planets, hadn't made any effort to secure it. They had arrived in the capital city, which was small by Galactic standards, and the crew had made a bee-line for the nearest seedy cantina. Now their stowaway was trying to find somewhere to go in the midst of all the chaos and noise.

He didn't know where to go. His first thought was to find something to eat. Despite his little larder raids during the journey, he was still starving. It wasn't long before he was lost.

People on all sides were jostling for pathways through the throng of bodies, others in a desperate attempt to find their bearings somehow in the twilit alleyways. Who knew what time of day it was through the haze of smog and stench of unwashed bodies? Han crawled his way to breathing space, near a wall. _'This was a bad idea. I need to get to an open space or something!'_ He was only four, and on his own; he was attracting a little attention. Time to go.

He found his way to a little more reputable district of town and crept into a bakery. It was filled with delicious smells and the sounds of upper class patrons ordering mouth-watering desserts and breads. Han could tell he didn't belong here, and it would be spotted soon. He looked up towards the counter, hidden behind a pillar as he was. The staff were busy addressing the customers, and the customers were busy pushing their way to the front of the queue. He looked around once more, then filched a bread roll and made a run for it.

"Stop, thief!"

He legged it down the street and round into another alley, only to bump straight into a group of grubby children. The leader seemed to be a boy of about eight. He was flanked by more than a dozen other kids.

"You just stoled from dat baker, didn't ye?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"Um… yes…"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry," Han illustrated the point by biting into the roll. He bent a little at the knees, ready to spring up and make a dash for it if necessary.

"Well dat's alright, innit?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled nervously through crumbs, chewing and swallowing.

The boy himself didn't seem that threatening. He was of average height for his age, and skinny as the broken lampposts that lined these streets. His face was smudged with dirt, and his nose ran, but he carried an unmistakeable authority with him. His fair stance and crossed arms made a mockery of his high pitched voice, but his tone was even, and his expression neither suspicious nor altogether friendly. The others angled round him, with a slightly taller girl on his right, and a large boy that Han kept at least one eye on at all times on his left.

"Where's your folks?"

"Huh?"

"Where are your parents?" put in the girl helpfully.

"Um… got none now."

"Got nowhere te go?" the leader raised an eyebrow.

"Um… no," Han muttered sadly.

"Don't move," the boy ordered, before turning his back on Han to confer with the other two.

"Let him tag along. He can't cause any harm," the girl appealed.

"It's another mouth to feed," the ten year old grumbled.

"It's someone else te get food," reasoned their leader.

"Come on," she tried again.

"Fine, but it's on your 'ead if he does anythin'." He turned back round to look at the thoroughly intimidated Han Solo. "Stick wi' us. We look after each other 'ere. Group o' kids that no one cares about, so we stick together. Follow us."

He turned his back, and Han had a split second to choose. He followed them.

Someone took his hand and he looked up to see the girl who had fought his case. She had wild, tangled dark red hair and a sooty face dominated by a kind smile. He trusted her instantly; that smile reminded him of someone he couldn't remember. She wore a ragged and tattered grey dress that had probably been green at one stage. Her elbows stuck out and her little red mouth looked like it was ready to blast opinions out at any moment. "My name's Bella," she explained quietly as they made their way down more alleyways.

"Mine's Han Solo," he smiled back.

"Well then, Han, I guess I'll be looking after you from now on."

&

Lumara felt a little sick. _'Why do I have to be the one they always send out?'_ She knew why. She made her way down the corridor, towards Gan's office.

She was very happy with Padmé's decision, but apparently Master Finah wasn't. He wanted the twins to become Jedi, and he thought if he could get the leaders on his side then she would be more easily persuaded. Lumara didn't want to do his dirty work for him. She wasn't going to try and turn Gan against Padmé; that was for sure.

She arrived outside the door to his office, and stopped for a moment, hand on the panel by the entrance._ 'What if I were to just walk away?'_ The thought occurred to her with a burst of exhilaration. Yes, it was possible to defy the masters and not do as she was told. But… in the long run it would do no good. An act of defiance just for the sake of it would get her nowhere, and after all, it would just mean that one of the masters would do it themselves. Gan would get quite a different picture from them.

She had only a heartbeat to wait for a response. "Come in," his kindly voice came, and the door slid open. She stepped in to see Gan in his usual position, behind the desk and swamped in datapads.

"Lumara, what beings you here?" he smiled, setting down his work and straightening in his seat. "Sit down, there."

"Thank you," she took the seat opposite him. "I'm afraid it's business rather than pleasure today. I'm here to deliver a message from Master Finah."

"So polite, you Jedi," he noted, "you always deliver your messages in person."

She chuckled, "Well, this is rather a sensitive issue and… I'm glad I'm here to make sure there was no misunderstanding." A curious little lilt hit the word 'misunderstanding', as Lumara already knew what she'd have to do.

"Oh? Well fire away," he sat with his fingers steepled upon the desk before him, an intent expression on his elderly face.

"I'm sure you've heard offhand accounts of this anyway, but it's about Padmé Naberrie's children, Luke and Leia."

"Oh yes," his expression became a little graver.

"They're Force Sensitive, yes. They have potential to become powerful Jedi, but their mother doesn't want them to. She would prefer them to grow up normally under her care."

"Yes," he prompted after a moment.

Lumara shrugged, and explained matter-of-factly, looking down at her hands, "I think Master Finah wants you to convince her to let them be trained. He thinks that she'll listen to you more than him. Well… he's right, but I'm not so sure you'll side with him," she looked up, an almost hopeful look in her eyes.

"You'd be right," he smiled. "Of course I'll speak to Padmé about this, but I certainly won't try to convince her either way. It's not my place, and… I do agree with her. She can choose what she wants for her children." Lumara grinned in response. "I must say," he continued, "you're not really selling this for poor Master Finah."

"No," she smiled. "I think Padmé should have her choice too. Just because I'm a Jedi, it doesn't mean I have to agree with all their views- especially if it involves trying to tear children from their mother." She inwardly shuddered at the thought. "Master Finah knew this, and still he decided to send me along to get you on side, because I knew you better than he. He'll have to pay for it," she laughed a little at her own words.

Gan raised an eyebrow, "Good for you, that's all I can say. Fight 'em from the inside," he chuckled. He seemed to remember something for a moment, and then his face snapped back to the present. "But, I'm glad it was you he did send, otherwise I'm sure I'd have gotten a much different view of things."

"Yes, I'd better go and tell them I've 'explained the situation to you'," she chuckled, quoting the Master. "Thank you for understanding."

"Thank you for coming, I'll see you soon," Gan smiled as she stood to leave.

"Hopefully, goodbye."

"Bye."

Lumara grinned to herself as she made her way back to the crèche. _'Mission accomplished. Now tamp down on those unruly thoughts or they'll catch on. You just turned Gan Pamive against Padmé, remember? And you went against your principles to do it! Try to look a little… disheartened or perhaps slightly weary. That's the ticket!'_

Knight Onih seemed pleased when informed that her Padawan had done what she was asked for once. The day continued slowly enough, with little incident.

Lumara was getting ready for bed when a revolutionary thought occurred to her. _'That was easy. I just outright lied to the masters about something slightly devious. I've lied before, but not about something so important. It _was _easy. I don't think they sensed a thing. I guess being so withdrawn in the Force has its advantages! Just think, if I can do that, what else could I get away with? Oh! Better not go there… too late. Hmm… Shouldn't have thought of that. Right. Ok, time for beddy-byes! Time to shut up, brain.'_

&

Another week slipped past with no correspondence with Ms Naberrie whatsoever. Master Finah began to think that perhaps Gan hadn't been successful- or he just hadn't gotten round to it… he was very busy after all.

Lumara was trying to get out of the crèche as much as possible, especially in the evenings. She really was beginning to find it stifling; being stuck in the one place all day. She was never out, apart from going out to construct the lightsabers with Dariinj, which was fast becoming the highlight of her dismal day. Perhaps too much, to her mind.

She bumped into Gan again on the way to another few hours of manufacture. "Oh, hello there."

"Hello, Lumara. How are you?"

"Fine. The usual. What about you?"

"Great, just busy as usual!" he smiled.

A crowd of chattering recruits jostled past the pair of them, weaving around the blockage they were making in the corridor. "I take it you haven't spoken to Padmé yet?"

"No, I haven't had time unfortunately."

"That's fine, I understand. Don't rush yourself or anything," she chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. I'd better head on," he rearranged his customary stack of datapads and headed off. "Bye!"

"Bye."

A minute more down the corridor took her to the workroom. _'I must be a little early.'_ She seemed to have beaten Dariinj here, for once. Lumara took a few moments setting out all the tools and materials on the desk, and then sat back for a while. No Dariinj. _'Well that sucks… I'd better get down to it in the meantime; he's probably just running late.'_

They had just finished the circuits for the energy channels, and were looking at more circuitry for the energy modulation. They were planning on making as many as possible, and then the specific Jedi themselves could worry about altering them as needed when the time came. At this stage in affairs, the most important thing was to just get them armed with _something_. They would create a few specifically for training sabers too.

She sighed and picked up another board, and began to hunt through the boxes for the correct component. It was a while longer before she sensed Dariinj's distinctive presence coming towards her. Lumara had become very familiar with his aura recently, and it intrigued her. When she looked logically at things, it was no different from most people, but she had the urge to explore it all the same. Such a thing would be foolish, however; she didn't want to pry or poke at him.

He arrived with an apologetic smile on his face, "I am sorry I am so late. Something came up and it could not wait."

"That's fine, that's fine," she replied with a smile too.

"I see you are getting on well enough without me anyway." Dariinj indicated the nearly finished circuit in her hands.

Lumara looked down in surprise. It appeared that she actually worked much faster without him here- though she wasn't going to tell him that. She hadn't really been paying attention to what she was doing, but a quick check confirmed that it was all correct. "Oh! I suppose so."

He gave her an odd smile as he sat down beside her. "I could get used to this- an excuse to get away from Mothma and her ramblings about new fighters for a while."

"Oh?" she murmured, snipping carefully at a little loose wire sticking out where it shouldn't be.

"She does not quite understand just how some of it works unfortunately, and I find she has a habit of asking the literally impossible."

He began to detail the ex-Senator's ridiculous requests, while Lumara listened. There was something nagging in her memory, and despite all propriety demanding that she shouldn't, she found herself drifting away. She began to consider what had happened not so long ago, in a storeroom. It seemed so far away, so small now. Looking back, things really had just blown out of proportion, hadn't they? Perhaps. All the same, she found herself focusing on the _incident_ in question, and remembering… And then slapping herself upside the brain. _'No!'_ This was not the time to dwell on such things. In fact, there never was a time to dwell on such things! _'You're a Jedi!'_ Of course she was, and she'd blooming well act like one, she decided. Lumara was very firm that she would keep her opinions on certain issues, such as the twins. That went without saying. However, she drew the line as far as rebellion was concerned on _those_ matters.

Dariinj suddenly realised that he was doing all the talking. "Are you alright? You are very quiet today."

She started a little, "Oh, of course! No, I'm fine. I'm just… thinking is all."

"Ok."

They continued to work, but didn't get much done, as immersed in their thoughts as both were.

&

Lumara felt that bed was a good place to think. Unless she was sleeping in the crèche there wasn't much chance of an interruption, and besides that thinking was really all that could be done while waiting for sleep.

Her thoughts floated back towards the afternoon. She'd been rather rude, she decided, letting her mind drift like that while Dariinj was talking. The things she'd been thinking about were wholly inappropriate, too. It was a good job that she had become so good at hiding her thoughts and emotions from the others, or she'd have been caught out easily. It seemed that her little wall of impassivity guarded her even in sleep too, for the others seemed totally unaware of her dreams- unless she became verbal. What luck…

There and then, lying in bed on her side, she made a decision. She wouldn't buckle to any of those silly little notions in the deepest, darkest recesses of her mind. She would do, say, and think Jedi, as far as that sort of thing was concerned. She would refuse to entertain the thoughts that came unbidden of forbidden acts. She would refuse her memory and imagination of combining and concluding into a picture of a possible future. Above all, she'd be a good little girl.

Lumara closed her eyes, and braced herself for another night.

&

"You can sleep 'ere," the boy gestured to a corner brusquely.

Han sat down as directed, his eyes wide. Bella was serene as ever; she settled down beside him, leaning against the wall comfortably.

"That was Pollio. He's just about what passes for a leader here. He can be harsh, but he's fair. Try and keep on his good side." She spoke with the air of a casually indifferent tour guide, who had been repeating this same spiel to thousands before. "The older boy there," she pointed to the ten year old, "is Jacque. Pollio rescued him from an orphanage and now he'll do whatever Pollio says. He's got a good heart," she added. "I sort of fit in the middle. I look after the little ones, and Pollio has some respect at least for me. I don't always do what he says, but when I don't it's for a good reason. Life with us is good, and so long as you look out for us we'll always look after you."

"That sounds good," he replied quietly. He was still taking everything in. Han gazed about the dilapidated hideout, cataloguing all the different children running about, sleeping, eating, playing, talking, and fighting.

"So what's your story?" she sighed in a friendly way, and pulled her shredded skirt round to cover her legs like an old cat blanket.

"I… I was travelling with my daddy- he's the best pilot in the Galaxy –but then these bad guys came and… they killed him." The last came out with a little shock. Han had never tried to string recent events together, but when he did, he realised that he'd been through a lot. He felt himself tear up a little, and looked down.

Bella frowned sympathetically into the distance, "These things happen, Han. None of our parents are still alive, and some of us don't mind," she half snorted. "The important thing," she brightened, "is to keep going. What about your mummy?"

"My daddy said she had to go away when I was very small," he said, his voice getting tinier by the minute. He felt a stinging behind his eyes, and somewhere in the region of his nose.

"So she's dead too then?" Bella sighed, her face filled with sadness. "That's ok. My mummy died a while ago, but I've learned to cope. Like I said, I'll look after you."

Han's lip began to wobble. He gave up.

"What? No, that's good! I don't smell that bad!" she laughed. Han started to cry. "Don't cry…" She put an arm round him, but the quiet tears didn't stop. "Han, it's going to be ok now," she tried again. He seemed to gather himself together for a great gasp, so that he could launch into a fit of bawling. Bella recognised it, and before he could do so she had pulled him to her roughly. She hugged him tightly, muffling his sobs against her filthy dress. "Don't be silly, you'll be fine," she smiled gently, and gave him a little squeeze.

He sniffed for a bit, holding her loosely, then after a moment he murmured, "I'm happy that you're here." If he'd been asked what his idea of a comforter or protector was, he'd have come up with someone nothing like Bella. But now that he had her, he realised that she did twice as good a job as that figure ever could.

She smiled softly, "Well, I'm happy that you found us. Come on, let's get some dinner before Jacque eats it all."

"Ok," he nodded, taking her hand as she led him into the fray of children fighting over the food.

**So Han's found friends and Lumara's having a little battle! (There it is, Ben.)**

**Until next chapter!**


	36. Chapter XXXVI

**Hello all!**

**Wish it was original, but it's Lucas'.**

**Chapter XXXVI.**

One slip-up, one hint or rumour of a scandal, one whispering of anything, and a political career was over. Mon Mothma knew that all too well. It had been drummed into her from the very beginning of her life in politics. Even if you'd done nothing but good, if your reputation had a chip in it, you were done. It was a wonder Senator Amidala had survived; heavily pregnant and not a man in sight. Had they not been in the midst of the war, it simply wouldn't have been tolerated. Even as it was, there was nothing but scandal surrounding her and the mystery of the father.

Now the children were here and the father wasn't. It seemed the twins were still causing nothing but trouble. All Mon had heard over the past few days was about how they were going to become Jedi, but Padmé wouldn't allow it. Now the Jedi were getting agitated, and relations were not improving at all, despite Gan's bright idea of having one of the Padawans direct a squadron. _'I don't want to be heartless, but I think I'd better have a chat with Padmé and see what exactly her concerns are.'_

&

"Da… dada. Dada, da dada da. Da-dada da, da-dada da, da-dada da, da-dada da da-deedle da-"

"Could you not do that, please."

"Singin' lala, lala la-la le! And the night..."

"Indy…"

"…over-"

"Indy Spranten!" Hilfa called from across the room. "It's all very well annoying Dar, but I can hear you too."

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realise!" Indy laughed. "If I'd known I'd have stopped immediately."

"Thanks," Dariinj muttered dryly.

"No problem! How are you getting on there?" she peered over the workbench at him.

"Fine, thank you. I am halfway done here."

"Only halfway?" she scoffed. "What's the matter with you? You're taking your time."

"Am I? I am sorry if I am not speedy enough for you. I did not think this project was urgent."

"Yeah, but you're being slow all the same," she shrugged.

"And you're going off to build lightsabers soon," added Hilfa.

"Calm down, I will get all the work done. I have a very precise schedule and I will keep to it. Have I ever let you down before?"

The two ladies exchanged a glance. "No…"

"Then try not to be so lacking in confidence. It is not very nice," he smiled, holding up his hands, "Of course, I forgive you."

"Gee, thanks," Indy rolled her eyes.

"Just get on with it," Hilfa smiled, getting back to her work.

Dariinj realised that he would probably be working overtime to finish all of this, due to unforeseen circumstances. He hadn't projected to be where he was now. In fact, he had assumed he'd be far further on with his work. _'Oh well. It could be worse.' _Usually he would try and locate the problem or reason, but he already knew and there was nothing to be done about it. _'It could be much worse.'_

&

Knight Onih watched her Padawan closely. She had seemed distracted recently, even more so than usual. She was currently helping the youngest child walk by holding their hands and giving them that extra bit of balance. Just a little more of that and his leg muscles would have built up enough for him to walk unaided. He'd be the last of the younglings to take that leap.

The girl was heading off to construct lightsabers in a few minutes. The Knight found that she was seeing less and less of Lumara as the days went by. Her training wasn't going particularly well either. On the physical side she was improving, but her connection with the Force wasn't going at all as it should be. Perhaps something would need to be done if it continued like this.

"Lumara?"

"Yes, master?" she looked up, the smile on her lips at the toddler's efforts flipping to an obedient and questioning expression.

"I think it's time you went again today," Knight Onih smiled.

"Alright, I'll just finish up here." She looked down to him again, her face lighting up with praise, "Well done! I tell you, you'll be running around in _no_ time at this rate. I'm sure I didn't go _nearly_ far as you when I was your age. No!"

Her master looked down to the children she was sitting with, absently listening to her Padawan. She was good with them, yes, but sometimes she was a little too… friendly. They were teachers, not surrogate parents. It was important to be warm and caring but… Lumara didn't quite grasp the line that was drawn between familiar and professional- in the world of the Jedi.

Lumara headed off to do more work on the lightsabers. She sensed that her Padawan enjoyed getting out of the crèche, and seeing her friends in the Rebellion. She thrived on the company outside of the Order, and in fact her presence seemed all the brighter for it.

&

"I have my reasons," she replied quietly.

"Padmé, let's be sensible here. You and the twins will be on the same base whatever happens. It's not like the old days when you wouldn't have seen them again. You know I wouldn't let them do that to you." Mon frowned reproachfully. "Not only would this be best for the Rebellion- as powerful as they are reputed to be –but best for them. Do you think that's fair on them to have them grow up with all that potential, all that expectation behind them, and be able to do nothing about it?"

Padmé breathed in and out deeply. This was hard, harder than it should be. "If they really feel that way when they are older then I may revaluate the situation. For now, I think this is best."

"But why, Padmé? You know you'll see them. You know you won't be parted from them like you would have been. After all, the Padawan looked after the twins while you were away before, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Well think about it. What good do you think the twins could do if they had that training behind them? Not only that, but think of how it would feel for them, having these powers and not being able to use them. I've been told… I've been told that it could be dangerous too. They can't control their abilities without help, and I don't need to tell you what happens when Jedi lose control of their powers."

Padmé looked down. Mon Mothma was so earnest, so _right_ and it was unsettling. That's what made her such a great politician: she could be so avidly passionate for her view that it made you want to be too. Not only that, but she usually knew exactly the approach to take, and where to hit that hurt the most. But she didn't know just how unintentionally hard she'd hit Padmé.

"It has yet to be seen just what will happen. Mon, please trust me," Padmé's eyes were almost pleading, but it was still apparent that she was far from desperate, and far from giving up.

They sat at a table opposite each other in Padmé's apartments. Mon had arrived only ten minutes ago, and had exchanged minimal pleasantries before broaching the subject of the twins- both currently sleeping soundly in the adjacent room, enjoying an afternoon nap. Padmé had never known her so gentle in negotiations, and yet so hard. Her whole approach was soft, but it was quite clear that she had more political reasoning behind her other motives.

"I have thought about this long and hard," she continued. "I've weighed up all the negative factors and the positive factors. Please trust my judgement. My reasons surpass any dangers the Jedi talk about, and in fact any positive outcome that they could have for the Rebellion. Please trust me."

Mon leant forward slightly, "You know I trust you, Padmé. You are a dear friend and a trusted colleague of mine, and if I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt then I wouldn't give it to anyone." She placed her hand over Padmé's, which was clenched on the table. "But… that is me. Not everyone knows you like I do, and without proper reason the Jedi won't let this drop."

"They'll have to. I've told Master Finah my decision. He knows what I want for the twins and no amount of bargaining on his or _your_ part will change my mind." Padmé looked her straight in the eye, all hint of subdued motherly protectiveness replaced by the sheer determination that Amidala was famed for.

It was easy to forget that the woman sitting before her was the same that had demanded action from the Republic Senate at only fourteen, and then finding it lacking, she had gone with a strike team herself and helped free her beloved Naboo. She had made peace with the Gungans, healing a rift of centuries between peoples. She had headed the effort for democracy and peace up until the Clone Wars, and during it been one of the Delegation's most committed members. Of course she knew that not all Mon's driving reasons were friendly. Now it was time to be frank.

"I'm not going to pretend I don't care about the impact this whole affair is having and will have on the Rebellion. The Rebellion is my life, you know that, but I want you to know that I do care about the impact this has on you, Padmé. Please don't forget that. I'd be a poor friend if all I cared about was relations and policies."

"You would," she agreed. She looked down at her cold mug again. She remained silent for a moment longer, and then looked up. "I thank you for coming to me like this and giving me a chance to explain, I just wish I could explain more, but I'm afraid I can't."

"Can't or won't, Padmé?"

The Nubian sighed, "Won't. I'm sorry, Mon. There are things you won't tell me, and things I won't tell you, never mind the things we honestly can't say. Please just suffice to say that I have some very, very good reasons, and I wouldn't do anything to endanger the twins or the Rebellion."

Mon nodded. "I know. I can't promise that the Jedi won't try again, though. I'm going to let things play out for themselves now. I won't interfere." It was half reassurance, half warning. "Master Finah will come back to you, I'm sure." Now it was more of a friendly chat, now that her action had been chosen. "That man is determined, and he is sure he knows how things are. I would be wary of him; he expects to get his way in the end."

"Well he won't," she replied quietly. "He'll have to catch on quickly that he'll never see them as Jedi. I know he won't."

"I'm glad you have that confidence," she was sincere. "I'd best be going. The Rebellion doesn't run itself, and I really shouldn't leave Gan alone for so long; he might have a heart attack at the thought of the work piling up."

Padmé half smiled. "He does fret rather sometimes. Remember what I said, though; send some paperwork or something over every so often. I'm not that occupied with the twins that I can't lend a hand here and there."

"I'll remember." Mon stood, and Padmé followed example. "I'll see you soon."

The other woman smiled, "Thank you again for coming. It means a lot to me to know that we are seeing eye to eye here."

"Yes, the same is true for me. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mon." Padmé turned away from the door and back towards the living room. She busied herself lifting away the full cups and washing them. The twins would be awake soon, and dinner needed making. Life seemed peaceful now, for the time being.

&

Lumara burst out laughing, "Really?"

"Oh yes. You underestimate just how determined my grandfather could be about things. In fact, I believe he made a point of bringing it up every time we passed that house; it annoyed my grandmother to no end."

She laughed again, "I can imagine."

Dariinj's gaze flitted down, then back to her face. He saw how twin dimples formed on either side of her mouth when she laughed, and how her eyes sparkled when she was happy. They were ever-changing, and he was determined to memorise every fleck and mote of colour within them. _'Of course, that would not be appropriate.'_ He noticed the way that her eyes crinkled at the corners in her amusement, and the little freckle that came in and out of hiding just under her eyes every time she smiled. He quickly looked down.

"I had a very odd family, but I loved them all, and now I get to tell you all these funny stories," he smiled.

The 'had' was not lost on Lumara, and she wondered at the ease he talked about the family he seemed to have lost. He must be used to it, she supposed. She'd never heard him complain about anything other than Mon Mothma before, either, and yet he never seemed quite content. Maybe she could get to the bottom of that one of these days?

"Yes, stories _are_ good- especially yours. I'm afraid my childhood didn't really merit much interest, though," she smiled.

"Oh, I am sure that is not true," he shook his head. "Surely something of note must have happened in all your years at the famed Jedi temple?"

"No… nothing I'm not too embarrassed about to mention."

Dariinj saw the way her eyes lit up again in tandem with the swift movement of her lips. "We all did silly things as children, surely? I know I did."

"Oh, enlighten me!" the smile still hadn't left her face.

"Alright, but one of these days I will say it is your turn and you will have no choice but to divulge all the secrets of your past."

"All of them?"

"Oh yes," he nodded quite solemnly, before breaking out into a smile again. "I can be very persuasive!"

"I'm certain you can." She wasn't joking, either. "So what shameful tale from your past are you going to tell me now?" she leant forward almost without realising it, captivated by this new tale before it had even begun.

"The time was my first year at school, the place was the playground, and I dub this incident: 'The Jammy Sandwich Affair.'" His face and voice carried the trademark symptoms of a favourite story often told and laughed at.

"Jammy sandwich?" she laughed again.

Dariinj nodded and continued, readying himself to launch into the practised tale. "It was lunchtime, I do believe, and we were all sent outside to the playground to eat our sandwiches and assorted packets of crisps…"

Lumara tried to listen, she really did, but she found herself captivated in other ways instead. Her eyes were now following his lips as he talked, and she was suddenly thinking back to an incident in a storeroom many, many weeks ago, again. Despite all her promises to herself, she going there anyway… She was suddenly letting her imagination take over and guide her towards what could just happen if she let it and-

She suddenly coughed, sitting back in her seat and away from him. "Sorry," she stared down towards the floor, which was currently mocking her in its consistency. She coughed into her hand once more. "Just got something in my throat. You were saying?"

He paused a moment before continuing, leading on to the part involving the actual jam. Lumara did her best to laugh, look surprised, and nod understandingly in the appropriate places, but all she could think was, _'Close one.'_ She looked down momentarily at the circuits they were meant to be making._ 'Basic tactical manoeuvre: if the proximity becomes too much for your forces to handle, retreat to a safer distance.'_

&

"Da-da-da dada, dadada deedle-da! Da-da-da dada, dadada deedle-da! Da-da-da dada! Dada dada da! Oh-oh oh! Oh-oh oh! Dada da da-da-da dada da! Oh-oh oh! Oh-oh oh! Da-da-da dada, dadada da..."

"Hello Indy," Dariinj smiled.

"Hey there!" she grinned. "Have fun?"

"Oh yes," he tried to keep his tone nonchalant. "What is it you keep singing anyway?"

"I'm not sure… I quite like it though!"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't kill you to keep it to yourself," Hilfa put in from across the room. "You're very melodic, I assure you, but it's hard to concentrate while such artistry is going on."

"No I don't wanna battle from the…" Indy sang quietly to herself, "No I don't wanna follow Death and all of his friends…"

"Oh hush," murmured Dariinj, half to himself. He sat down, and started to fiddle about on the console, doing nothing whatsoever of merit. Indy's musings were nothing but a background thrum to the screaming accusations and questions at the forefront of his senses.

&

"Gin, I'm not asking you again," she looked down on him sternly. She loved him, she really did, but she was getting sick of the nightly issue that was bedtime.

He moaned, "But I don't wanna go to bed!! I'm not tired!"

"You wouldn't be making such a fuss unless you were." Lumara crouched down and caught him by the arms. "Unless you go to bed now there will be no more treats for you, young man. I'm deadly serious. You are old enough now to know that this isn't acceptable behaviour."

"No!!"

"Gin! Get into bed now or I will have to tell master Onih what a naughty boy you've been."

His face puckered up, "Why can't I stay up _five minutes _longer?"

"Because it's not fair on all the others who have been so good. Last chance." She wore the expression that came closest to anger when she was dealing with the younglings. It was still very far from anger, though.

"Fine," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"There's a good boy," she smiled gently. "Goodnight."

"Night-night," he smiled reproachfully. "Night-night Ella," he called to the lion curled up on a chair, and she meowed in response. He turned and hurried from the room, but just as he reached the door, he turned. Gin bit his lip, "Sorry Mara."

A deep smile lit up her lips. He left before she could think of anything to say. Lumara straightened up, brushed off her knees slightly, and walked back to the playroom, still smiling.

"Have trouble with Gin?" her master inquired.

"Just a little. He's getting much better."

"Alright. And please try to get some sleep," Knight Onih crossed the room to stand opposite her Padawan. She frowned, taking in the premature creases around the girl's eyes, the dark patches under them, and the pallor of her skin.

"Of course I will," Lumara looked down. She crossed her arms defensively, without meaning to. "It's not like I can control it. I mean, sometimes it works when I think of certain things before I sleep, more pleasant things, but only sometimes. I try to get some peaceful sleep every night."

"I know you do. I worry, that's all," Knight Onih smiled.

"It's ok, there's no need to," she replied automatically, shaking her head.

The older woman frowned again, "There is if you're not getting enough rest. Have you tried meditation?"

"Yes. It's fine, honestly. I'm more than used to it by now. I can handle it. There's no need to worry," she repeated. Her tone was a little colder than she had intended.

"If you're sure," Knight Onih nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, master."

Lumara sighed as she climbed into bed several minutes later. Things had never quite… clicked with her new master. She'd expected their relationship to be better by now. Apparently they weren't going to improve by themselves. She resolved to work harder at being a better Padawan. _'Just another thing to add to the list.' _It was important though, she supposed.

That disposed of, her thoughts immediately flicked back to this afternoon's shenanigan. It was ridiculous! Just last night she'd forbidden herself even thoughts of such things. She was meant to be stronger than this! She was meant to be able to resist temptations of the Dark Side, never mind nicer things like this. She stopped herself. Nicer? Oh, it wasn't meant to be nice; it was bad. Very, very bad. _'Very bad, Lumara, very bad…'_

She sighed again and rolled onto her side, pulling the covers tighter round her head. Lumara closed her eyes and snuggled down into the duvet. _'I think I like these better than the sheets in the prison. I think I prefer my whole situation now to that. I think. It would be nice if Illa was here though… She'd hate it, I suppose. She wouldn't want to even look at the masters, and I daren't consider what she'd think of the whole thing with the twins…'_

Why had life become complicated all over again? Maybe life was just meant to be complicated.

There was too much to think about right now. Of course, the silly, very temporary things always came to the top of the pile. _'How selfish,'_ she thought. Padmé was having all this trouble with the twins and all she could think about were… other preoccupations. Not only that, but she needed to sort out her priorities. Her training wasn't going well, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Everything was being swallowed by other thoughts.

The train of thought stopped there. A tiny voice within her dared to ask, _'What other thoughts?'_ It begged her to admit it. It got down on its knees and begged and pleaded. But if she admitted it then it was too real… but it was real and true anyway. She sighed out loud. Lumara rolled onto her back again, staring up at the ceiling now, all trace of sleepiness gone suddenly. She muttered into the darkness, "Yes, that's right…" Was there any use? No. _'I'm mildly infatuated with him. Right?'_ Wrong. Mildly was a lovely word, but not one that could be applied to her situation at all. In fact, the term 'infatuation' was a point of contention too.

She moved on quickly. She had to deal with this. Didn't she?_ 'But… It is any harm, really, if I don't act on it?' _A loud voice bleated, _'Yes!'_ but she ignored it. For now, there was nothing to be done! She smiled, and closed her eyes blissfully. For now, she could just ride it out? Yes, that was wisest.

Lumara gradually fell asleep with the duvet snuggled right up to the nose and her arms wrapped around herself.

**Hmm… I wonder who **_**he**_** is. Maybe it's Justo? Oh no wait, we're over him now… Well it's a mystery to me then!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews last week! Hewhoreaps is keeping his wonderful run of reviews, the 'original reviewer' Ann Jinn is back (yay!), and Star wars 2136 has run into a little trouble it seems… Now, we're four reviews away from 100 reviews, so can we hit it this week? It means one more person else at least will have to review again… Come on guys!**

**Have a nice week!**


	37. Chapter XXXVII

"Run

**Good evening, good afternoon, above all, good moaning! My phrase of the day (or phrase of the morning)… Anyhoo. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer…**

**Chapter XXXVII**

"Run!"

Bella grabbed the little girl by the arm and hoisted her up onto her back, sprinting down the alleyway at full pelt, "You are _not_ coming again until I say so, alright?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes Bella, I'm sorry," she mumbled, burying her head in the older girl's shoulder.

"Han are you coming?" she yelled, catching a glimpse of the boy scrambling down after her.

"Come back here now!" the man screamed after them. "I'll have the police on you, you little urchins!" He began to run after them.

Pollio glanced back, "'Urry up! What are ye doin'??"

"I'm coming!" Bella yelled.

The group scrambled over crates and weaved through stinking bins to their escape. There were maybe ten of them. They skidded round obstacles and sprinted through the dim alleyways.

"You got it?" Pollio demanded.

Jacque shouted back, "Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

It was a clear run round the corner, then a quick dash, and one last frantic sprint down some steps…

Han stumbled. Bella grabbed him by the hand and they were round a corner and safe.

She caught herself, stopping against a wall. She let the girl down and let go of Han's hand, panting. She turned to see Pollio and Jacque looking over tonight's haul. Bella took a moment to catch her breath, hands on hips, and then strode over wearily. "What did we get?"

"Fifty credits and a pocket watch!"

She grinned, "Well done everyone."

The group cheered, slapping hands and celebrating.

"What does that mean?" Han asked quietly, creeping up to duck behind Bella.

"It means that we did well. So what did you think of it, now I let you come and see?"

He shrugged, "It wasn't like I thought it would be like. Like… I didn't think that-"

Their quiet conversation was cut off when Pollio strode over to Bella. Han trailed off and tried to make himself small as his new friend looked towards their leader. "So what do you 'ave to say about Hanna coming?"

"I didn't know she was coming tonight, if I had I'd have stopped her."

The little girl in question stepped forward to stand behind Bella's back, clutching onto her dress.

"Just what did ye think ye were achievin' by taggin' along when ye wasn't ready?" the boy fumed.

She mumbled something into Bella's dress.

"We was nearly caught 'coz of ye! I won't tolerate anybody draggin' us down, ye hear?"

She nodded fervently, trying and failing not to cry.

"Alright, that's enough," Bella intervened soothingly. She patted Hanna on the head, "You won't do that again, will you?"

"No, Bella, no Pollio, I'm sorry!"

"You won't come again without one of us saying you can, will you?" she asked sternly.

"No, I won't!"

"That's right." She looked up to Pollio again, "I'll make sure she doesn't come again until she keep she can keep her head screwed on under the pressure."

He nodded gruffly, "See that ye don't." Then he turned back to the group, and began announcing how they'd spend the money.

Over the cheers, Han looked up to Bella again, "How come Hanna wasn't allowed to come but I am? Hanna's bigger than me."

"I know, but I can tell you wouldn't do anything stupid. Small as you are, you've got a good head on you, Han Solo."

He grinned, "Does that mean I can come along from now on?"

"Perhaps. I don't want to push it after tonight, and I think I might have to talk to Pollio about how we operate after this anyway. I don't think so many of us should go out. The less the better."

"Ok…" he nodded, almost understanding. "Is… fifty credits good?"

"Yes, and a pocket watch. It's not as much as it sounds, though. It won't last forever. Now, let's see if we can talk the others into seeing it that way," she smiled.

"Ok."

&

The squadron leader had been right; the pilots from the second group were useless. Justo was just back from going out with them for the first time, and he wasn't impressed. One of them had had trouble getting out of the hangar. He hadn't been amused.

Now he was in the gym attempting to spar with Lumara, but she wasn't presenting much of a challenge.

"Come on, I knew you were useless, but not this useless!" he attempted.

She shrugged, stepping back for a moment to catch her breath, "I'm just having an off day."

"I haven't had a go at you for weeks, so don't try that one," he grinned. "Haven't you been practising at all?"

"Yes, but not copiously. Unlike some, I do have other things to do, and a lot at that." She pushed forward with another strike, but wasn't quite fast enough. Justo was usually very energetic, but he seemed especially so today. Lumara couldn't keep up with him at the best of times, and now she wasn't faring well. She couldn't bring herself to really try.

It was easily blocked and countered, and Justo's next try was barely evaded. He smirked, "At this rate I'm going to need to _tutor _you." The glee in his eyes was evident at the thought.

"Oh please, I'm not _that_ pathetic," she snorted, nearly catching him off guard by leaping to the right and flicking her saber near the hilt.

"It seems you up your game at the threat of spending more time with me," he laughed, almost disarming her.

She smiled, twirling and increasing speed, "Why, does that surprise you?"

"Mmm… not really, knowing you women and your wily ways."

She rolled her eyes, "Knowing?"

"Oh yes. Now watch your footwork," he added.

She almost did stumble at that, "Don't you dare try and give me pointers, Justo Hirrin!"

"Why not? You need them- oouf!" he grunted as he was disarmed and knocked flat on his back.

"You were saying?" she brandished her saber just a couple inches from his face.

He craned his neck away and backed up a little, "That's not fair, no Force Powers!"

"You never said that, and the fact remains that I disarmed you without the Force before pushing you," she grinned. She panted slightly as she retracted her lightsaber and offered him a hand.

He took it, grudgingly. "You were lucky."

"I think not. Maybe I'd have gone easier on you if you hadn't gloated just so much."

"Oh, who's gloating now?"

"You just don't like being beaten."

"I wasn't beaten; I disarmed you plenty of times before that."

"If it makes you happy we'll call it a draw," she called from her position by the door, and then walked out, leaving him just a little frustrated.

'_Just enough time to clean up then go and meet Dariinj. And make lightsabers. Yes.'_

A few minutes later she was making her way to the storeroom they used. It had easily become routine over the past few weeks; an enjoyable one in a day full of Jedi duties and toddlers, who, while she did love, she became exasperated with at times.

As this thought crossed her mind, she picked out one word in particular and then nearly stopped walking. 'Love'. What an innocent, seemingly unremarkable four letter word. _'Not so, really not so.' _Love was dangerous. Being a Jedi meant no attachments; it especially meant not encouraging the younglings to form them. It was dangerous. _'It's time to get a check on your thoughts, missy.'_

She arrived with less of a spring in her step than previously, and greeted Dariinj with a smile and hello.

Lumara found that they were doing less and less work these days, but she couldn't find the resolve to care. There was no panic to get things finished until the crystals were found, so it didn't matter particularly.

Today she sat a little further away from him. Not noticeably, but just enough that his shoulder wasn't likely to accidentally brush hers. Just enough. Dariinj didn't seem to pick up on this, but if he had he'd probably have been glad himself.

They worked more quietly than usual, for much the same reasons. Yesterday had been a little too close for comfort for both of them, and overnight the resolve to resist had made them quietly cautious.

"How long do you think we've got until we're finished?" she asked quietly after half an hour of relatively silent work.

"My guesstimate would be… at the rate we are working now, at least a month. It all depends on how quickly Andean can get cuts and moulds ready for us, and if the energy cells take as long to get a hold of as I think they might."

"Ok," she nodded.

They sat in silence for longer still, concentrating on the fiddly circuitry they were working with. Suddenly Lumara cried out in frustration.

"What is the matter?"

"It snapped- I snapped it," she sighed, holding up fragments of fragile copper wire for him to see. "I'll have to start again now."

"Not necessarily. Let me see," he took the circuit from her, peering at it critically, "Hmm… you did make a mess, but you were lucky. You will have to get some more copper wire, but the circuit itself is salvageable. Look…" he picked up a tool from the box and gently poked at the joint where the wire had been fixed. He set the iron to the joint, pushed down the tool, and with a little twist, the corrupted end was off. "Just do that at the other joints and it will be fine."

She nodded, "Thanks." After a moment, she turned to him again, "Um… how did you do the twisty thing again?" she asked weakly.

He smiled, "Just heat it, press this down, slide it under, and flick your wrist gently. That gets the tip underneath the fusing and cuts it cleanly."

"Um…"

Dariinj laughed, "Look," he gently took the tool and demonstrated the motion.

She tried and nearly cut the circuit in two. "Whoops. Why don't you just do it?" she asked pleadingly.

"Because then what would you have learned?"

"That you're far, far, far, _far_ better at this than me, and it's best to ask you for help."

"It really is easy."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

He laughed out loud again, "Grip the handle loosely, putting your thumb near the top." She obeyed. "Now, using your wrist and not your fingers, slide it under the joint and lightly tilt it with your thumb, upwards." She tried to obey.

"I'm not getting this," she stated dryly.

"It is alright. It is just one of those things that takes a knack. Try to not put so much downward pressure on it- without letting go," he added, just as she nearly dropped it. "Right, look." He reached forward, almost hesitantly, and placed his hand over hers. "Just do it like this," he explained quietly, manipulating her hand to cut it off cleanly, "see?"

She nodded dumbly. "Thanks, I've got it now," she managed eventually.

He nodded, "It is easy once you know how." He silently cursed his own stupidity. _'On the list of unwise and inappropriate things to do…'_

Meanwhile, Lumara was still recovering. _'I think I just had a small coronary.'_ She sighed inwardly. _'Today was meant to be the day when you drew the line and put an end to all this… silliness. It's all very well saying you're putting your foot down, but you've got to do it!' _Lumara began to reapply some new copper wire. _'We can't say we didn't mildly enjoy that, though. Mildly?! Lumara Kinstike, you will shut up now…'_

&

Master Finah had a plan. The plan was to let Ms Naberrie stew for a while. All logic said that the best course of action for the twins was training. He had hoped that she might be beginning to doubt the justifiability of her reasons after he had made his appeal. Once she had been left to think about that for a while, he would present her with… something else that might just clinch it for her.

He'd considered it long and hard, he'd meditated on it, he'd had hour long discussions with the two Knights, and even run it past Justo. There was no alternative.

It was a week after Padmé and Mon Mothma's discussion that he decided the time was right. He had considered sending Lumara to deliver the message, as Padmé certainly preferred her to him, but the Padawan had never really believed training the twins without firmer belief from their mother. He feared she might not be incredibly convincing. As it was, he headed towards the ex-Senator's rooms.

He could sense that he had been wise in choosing early afternoon, and the twins were indeed asleep. He reached out and pressed the button by the door. He waited. A moment later he was greeted by Padmé. She was polite, but it wasn't difficult to tell that she didn't appreciate his presence. He was invited in curtly and shown to the same seat on the sofa.

"What brings you here?" her tone was business-like immediately.

"I wanted to put something to you, Ms Naberrie."

"Oh? I assume you're still trying to convince me to allow the twins to be trained?" her tone was now matter-of-fact, weary, and ever so slightly bored.

He nodded, not losing momentum at all, "We have been thinking, and considering what a special case yours is, and the present circumstances, we are willing to bend the rules for you."

'_Oh? So you're going _'bend the rules' _by doing what? Training them but not _actually _training them? That could work for me.'_

"You are of course aware that in the old Order," it still stung admitting that it was gone now, "the twins would have been trained far away from you, and it would have been unlikely that you would have seen them. Naturally, such a thing isn't possible in the present circumstances, as you would always be within throwing distance of them anyway. Now, what we want to do is offer something further for you." Master Finah took a deep breath. "That the twins grow up with you as you wish, and that way we could simply offer support as they grow aware of their powers. You would be in direct control of just what goes on."

Padmé paused. She hadn't been expecting this; she really hadn't expected Master Finah to be this reasonable. This was going to make her whole situation look very bad. _'I still can't let them go anywhere near the Force though!! Ok, just calm down. Just stop and look at him for a moment. He's clever. He knows that he's asking very little, and from where you stand right now you can barely afford to say no. But… he also knows that if can get consent to this now, then it opens the doorways to what he _really_ wants. Out and out no or…' _She chewed her lip for just a second before replying, "I greatly appreciate your offer, Master Finah, I know that this has many implications and I thank you for considering such arrangements. However, I don't want to give you a definite yes, as the situation has yet to develop in its entirety."

He smiled, "Of course, I would expect no less. Obviously there are years before there is likely to be a pressing need for help for the twins, so you're in no rush to make a decision. Have a good think about it."

"I shall. Thank you for coming," she stood, all decorum dissolving as she quite clearly told him that his presence would no longer be tolerated.

"Thank you for listening," he followed suit, heading for the door. "I'm sure I'll see you soon in the future."

"Yes. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Ms Naberrie." As the door shut behind him, Master Finah's smile faded into a contemplative frown. He was no closer to convincing Ms Naberrie than he had been when he'd come, he realised. He'd only changed her view on how she'd have to present her decision. When the time came she'd just say no, as things stood now. At least he knew; at least he could do something about it.

&

There was no use beating himself up about it, he knew. It was in the past now so… _'What were you thinking?'_

Yes indeed. _'It was… innocent? No, wrong word. Definitely the wrong word.'_ He'd just been giving her a hand with the work… Dariinj groaned at his weak pun. But he should have just given in and done it for her! It wasn't as if it was that big a deal, but… he had to be stubborn and teach her how. _'Be honest with yourself… you just did it because you wanted to.'_

Dariinj sighed inwardly. He could barely believe his idiocy. He'd always been rational before this. He'd never done so many stupid things in succession. _'Get a grip!'_

&

"Lumara, Lumara?" Knight Onih hissed in the darkness. She rushed across the playroom, dancing a zigzag through the toys still scattered over the floor and barely avoiding stepping on a painfully pointy wooden block in her bare feet. The Jedi leapt over to the door and opened it with all haste, stepping inside and spinning a full three hundred and sixty degrees to close the door behind her and dash to the bed in the corner. "Lumara?"

The girl's breaths were coming in ragged gasps mingled with painful sobs. She was shaking all over and drenched in sweat, tears running shining trails down her face in the pitch black. Just as her master reached her side she let out a tiny scream, before launching into wracking sobs.

"Lumara!" she reached out a hand and took her by the shoulder, but her Padawan grabbed her round the wrist and wrenched the older woman's hand away angrily, muttering something incomprehensible. "Lumara, it's alright, it's your master!" she tried again. Suddenly a hand shot out of bed and clamped itself around Knight Onih's arm. She gasped as her Padawan's nails tightened viciously, drawing blood. "Lumara," using her other hand she tried to loosen the girl's grip a little, "don't-"

Lumara's eyes shot open and her master breathed a silent sigh of relief as she was released from the iron grip. "Where am I?" was the first delirious mumble. She shook her head and answered for herself, "The crèche. I'm- Master?"

"Yes. Are you alright?"

"I- Oh Force!" she gasped as her gaze followed her arm, retracting her hand suddenly as if stung, "I'm so, so sorry. I really didn't-"

"It's alright, it's just a graze. But are you alright?"

Lumara shook her head again, blinking hard into the dark, "I- I'm fine." A deep shudder ran down her spine, and fresh tears pricked her eyes as her thoughts drifted back to her dream. "I really am fine now."

"No you're not," Knight Onih declared firmly. She reached over and turned the light on, causing them to both squint in the sudden brightness. "Everyone's worried, Lumara. This has been going on for too long for you to ignore it anymore."

Lumara cut in before she could continue, "I really can deal with it, master. I've had bad dreams all my life; it's easy to cope now."

She shook her head, "You shouldn't have to. We all have problems, but there's no need for you to have to suffer like this."

"I'm not suffering," Lumara was adamant as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She ran a weary hand across her eyes and brought her arms round to hug her knees. She sighed and continued in a gentler voice, "It honestly doesn't bother me anymore. I've stopped dreaming _that _dream anyway." She didn't deign to mention that the new set of dreams were far worse.

Her master paused for a moment, "You seem very certain that you can deal with the emotional strain of whatever you're seeing."

"I am."

"Well, that's all very well, but it still remains that you can't deal with the physical strain." Lumara opened to mouth to interject, but the Knight held up her hand, "You can't run on empty. You need your sleep, and it's interfering with your day to day activities, and your training." She was sorely tempted to tell her master she didn't care, but instead the Padawan stayed silent. "That certainly can't be allowed to continue." Knight Onih waited for a response, and eventually got one in the form of a nod. "Maybe if you told me about these dreams it would help?"

Lumara shook her head, "No, I don't think so." She kept her expression impassive, now calm again that she knew her barriers were up.

She shook her head, "I'm sure it would. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't let me."

The younger woman looked into her master's eyes and sighed. They were filled with compassion and worry. It was quite plain that she did want to help, but she didn't understand. "I know, master. It's just all… it's all very confusing. I barely know what it's all about these days. It's like a mix and jumble of fears and things that did happen and things that I don't want to happen. It's hard to know just what I'm dreaming about."

Knight Onih's brow crumpled like a worn paper bag, "Like what?"

Lumara shrugged, "I don't know. It's all just a mess of colours now. Like I said, the normal ones stopped a little while ago. They were clearer, but now I don't quite know what it is. It's hard to remember now I'm woken up and everything."

"Well what can we do, then?" Now her master looked truly lost.

"I don't know," Honest resignation took over. "I don't suppose there is much to be done to help it. Either way, the worst is over, and perhaps it'll all peter out now."

"We can only hope." She paused, "Are you alright now? I mean are you _really_ alright?"

"Yes, master, I'm perfectly fine now," she managed a smile. "Thank you."

Knight Onih smiled back, "Good. Please, please tell me if you remember something. Just talking about it always helps, and there's all sorts of things we can do to help you." She stood, "I hope you get to sleep again. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, master."

She turned the light off on her way out, closing the door behind her.

Lumara lay absolutely still in bed until she sensed her master climb into her own bed. It was only then that the passive, pleasant, peaceful smile melted off her face and her eyes faded to dull. A sour expression stole over her features, and bitter tears began to creep in and blur her vision. _'When did I become such a good liar?'_

**Hope everyone's enjoying October so far… What a crap thing to say. All the same, thanks for reading! Please review? You know I wonder if some people simply abandoned me after the hideously extended hiatus… they never did review again. You know who you are…**

**And we hit 100 reviews!! Thank you so much everyone! Never in a million years did I think we would get there, but we did! Yay!**

**See you next week!**


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

**Wow. How fast the week has passed! Here we are, ladies and gents!**

**No, I don't own Star Wars. Lumara is **_**mine**_** though! ;)**

**Chapter XXXVIII.**

Ella slunk through the jungle that was the playroom, barely avoiding sticky fingers that reached out to grab her fur by the fistful. She mounted the sofa and curled up, waiting. It said something for her size that she was able to simply lift a paw and step onto the furniture at this stage.

Knight Onih sighed as she lifted up a two year old, "Lumara, that cat's here again." Her Padawan came through from the kitchen, smiling. "She just seems to come and go as she pleases. I think she's been out hunting and- oh! There's muck from her paws leading all the way through the rooms, on the sofa, and likely out into the corridor too!"

"Don't worry, master, I'll clean it up now." Lumara reached down and scratched Ella between the ears. The cat began to purr insanely loudly. Knight Onih winced.

"Good. You'll have to follow the trail- Oh look… there's more leading to your room." She disappeared round the corner.

Lumara suddenly felt something shoot through the Force, accompanied by a loud squeak. "Master?" She started out for her room, but nearly collided with her master, who was striding out of the room with great determination.

"Lumara!" she exclaimed, "That- that cat has left a… a thing on your bed!" She shook an angrily pointed finger at Ella, "Get you off that sofa too!" She shooed the unhappy feline out the door, and stopped Hangja from following her. "No, she's a bad kitty!" Hangja pouted while Lumara struggled not to laugh at the master, and curiously looked into her room.

"Oh dear."

On her bed, at the foot, was a present from Ella. It was a furry mammal of some kind about the size of a domestic cat, dead. Its reddish fur was matted and bloody around the neck, where Ella appeared to have made a clean kill. Lumara stopped dead, groaning. She didn't dare look into its eyes, which were still open, and cold. She knew the cat had meant well…

She went out again and quickly closed the door before one of the younglings could wander in and see it. "Right, I'll deal with this first, master," she called, heading for the kitchen.

"Good."

She hoked about in the cupboard under the sink for a moment or two, looking for a bin bag or something to carry it in.

The cupboard under the sink is indeed a treacherous place. Filled with bags of blue tinged carrots, bottles of bleach that have long since burnt through the plastic and are making a bid for freedom down through the bottom of the wood, boxes filled with light bulbs- all broken -, long forgotten presents for great aunts, wads of congealed damp toilet roll and the odd nest of mice, they truly can be more villainous than the deepest depths of Nar Shadda. It's the same all over the Universe.

She finally found it, uttering a cry of victory as she thrust it up the air in triumph. She then set in on the counter and began to pack away the boxes of paraphernalia in various stages of decomposition back into the cupboard. She closed the door and found that she could breathe again.

Lumara snuck back into her room without picking up any younglings on the way, and shut the door behind her again. Grimacing, she stepped forward and raised the bin liner like a weapon. Lumara turned it inside-out, then put it over her hand like a glove. She tried not to look at it. She picked the animal up and then quickly turned the bag in on itself again, sealing it inside whilst managing not to touch it. The Padawan surveyed her bed sceptically. It had but a few patches of mud, and several stains of more dubious origin, but she didn't want to take any chances, so she resolved to change it when she got back.

"I'm going to go and take it into the forest. At least then it'll be of use to something," she told her master grimly on her way out.

"Good idea," Knight Onih regarded the bag with deep distrust, licking her lips almost nervously, "It's in there, is it?"

"Yes, master."

"Oh, good. Be careful not to touch it now, you don't know what diseases and fleas and allsorts it might have. Oh- and don't wander too far into the forest, and tell someone where you're going for goodness' sake or you'll get shot!"

"Yes, master," Lumara called from halfway out the door, smiling. Her master did worry sometimes.

She hummed tunelessly as she made her way toward the nearest exit. Half the reason she was taking the creature 'back out to nature' was that she simply wanted to get outside again. She couldn't stand being cooped up the crèche all day- even the spark of brilliant respite that was Dariinj and lightsabers couldn't replace the feeling of sun sinking into her skin and a gentle breeze teasing her curls into tangles. Well… She got a few strange looks as she ambled out the door, swinging a large black bin bag as she was.

She simply smiled understandingly at the first round of guards, and then nodded to the second, and only once she got to the third did they dare stop her. "Where are you going?" inquired a short and stout red haired woman, more curious than commanding.

Lumara smiled, "Just into the forest to leave out this poor creature," she indicated the bag, "not far, obviously."

The woman paused for a moment, thinking to herself that these Jedi really were as odd as she'd heard. "Um… what do you mean exactly by that?"

"Have you seen a large cat around? More of a lion, actually," she asked, stopping fully to explain, hand on hip.

"Yes- Kriffing enormous, more like it! One of the guys said that it came by with some poor critter in its mouth a while back." Lumara hefted the bag. "Oh."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Not exactly the kind of gift I've always wanted, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Um… yeah. D'you mean you're the Jedi with the giant cat?" she raised an eyebrow, utterly bewildered now. Then she thought over what she'd said and added, "Not meaning any disrespect, of course, by that."

Lumara laughed, "I should imagine so. I didn't know it was common knowledge! I wouldn't call Ella giant, now, but I suppose the exaggeration makes a very boring story just that little bit more interesting."

"She's called Ella?" the woman was truly staggered. _'Mad, barking mad…'_

"Yes, after someone, of course. But I must get on. Goodbye."

Lumara walked off into the trees, chuckling quietly at the look on the poor woman's face. She met a multitude of other guards, droids, and patrols, and was pretty impressed with the Rebellion's security. It did occur to her, however, that had she tried hard enough, she could probably have evaded most of them. Using normal senses it was impossible for her, but with the Force you could practically plot a route through the men and straight to an entrance. It wasn't a comforting thought.

Lumara walked quietly through the trees. She had come further than she'd intended in order to get away from the base. It was quiet out here. There were no more of the omnipresent thudding footsteps or subdued- or less subdued in some cases –chatter. Best of all, there were no machines. She could sense the odd station or sensor every so often, but not enough to disturb the flora around her. The evergreen leaves cast a bright green light down onto the undergrowth and leaf layer, and a gentle breeze was carrying scents of moisture mixed with flowers and crushed leaves. Lumara watched her footsteps carefully as she crunched as silently as possible through the decomposing litter of foliage beneath her feet, careful not to disturb anything.

She found a spot that looked right at the base of a smooth, grey barked tree, and gently slid the animal out. "Sorry, little guy," she whispered as she folded the bag up again carefully. She felt the need to whisper in the silence of the trees. It was almost an oppressive silence, weighing down through the boughs of the trees to rest below the base of her neck and press down hard enough to make her want to crouch down into the decomposing leaves. She suddenly decided that she didn't like this part of the forest.

She began to stride a little less slowly back towards the base. Suddenly she stopped. _'Something doesn't feel right. It hasn't this whole time, so what is it? Figure it out, Kinstike.'_

She gazed around and it was just a forest, an empty forest, patterned with all shades of green and brown. That breeze was still wafting through the trunks, hinting that somewhere a little less hostile was just within a breath. Lumara stood dead still, closing her eyes and allowing her breath to stop altogether. Her heartbeat slowed steadily, and she became as stone. Then she heard it.

A forest, a forest, why on earth hadn't she heard it before- or even sensed it? She felt foolish as she peered up around herself fervently, hoping she wrong. She could still hear it now she knew it was there, of course, even with her thudding pulse and raucous breathing. It _was_ silent. That was just it. No birds. It was a forest, full of trees- well, obviously -, and it was completely devoid of birds. She really didn't like it.

Now the trees stretched out on all sides, seeming more a sickly grey than a brown, and the leaves were too bright a green. It was quiet, and Lumara suddenly realised that it should have been far noisier than the base. Surely her senses should be filled to the brim with the lives of cute furry rodents and scuttling creatures that made their lives inside the folds of petals? They weren't. When she reached out she felt a scarce stretch of tiny insects and not much else. Even they didn't feel too lively.

She made back for the base at a greater speed now, striding through the trees as fast as she could without breaking out of a walk. She smiled again half-heartedly at the guard on her brisk way past, and made back for the crèche, slowing her pace once she was inside.

She headed for the bedroom in the crèche, lifted the top blanket and bundled it up so as not to touch the 'contaminated' side. She felt compelled to wash her hands despite her care to not touch any of it after she'd cautiously set it in the washing pile. After that she did a round of the complex with a mop and a bucket. It was difficult to convince the younglings that said bucket wasn't a miniature bath with bubbles and all, but after several struggles she was out into the corridor.

'_Oh great.'_

Justo rounded the corner with a smile on his face, and then halted, grinning, "I wasn't aware you had taken such a drastic change of occupation. I suppose someone has to do it. So tell me, how does it feel to know that you're sweating nine to five while punks like me walk all over your nice clean floor?" He made a sweeping motion with his arm.

"You would have thought that your quips would be a little funnier when you have time to plan them- as I'm sure you thought about that one long and hard -, but apparently not."

"What did you do, anyway?" he stopped to lean against the wall.

"What do you mean?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I mean why does your master have you mopping the floors?"

"Oh, Ella made a bit of a mess so I'm cleaning it up. Did you think I was some initiate given extra chores for not doing her homework or talking back to a master?" she laughed. She dipped the mop in, and then started to put her back into it, scrubbing at a set of paw prints which seemed to be embedded in the floor.

"I got that impression… But the point is that you're cleaning and I'm not, so ha-"

"Justo!"

On his smug way past his leg caught the edge of the bucket and sent it tumbling across the floor. Lumara jumped back out of the way of the dirty water, but Justo achieved a soaked leg.

"Oh Force!" he groaned.

"You clumsy-" she began then stopped and started again, "How on Coruscant you manage to be a Jedi and still be that clumsy and stupid is anybody's guess! Did you _see_ the bucket?" she demanded.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Did _sense_ the bucket?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Then why did you trip over it so spectacularly? Huh?" she fumed.

"What have you done now, Justo?" Master Finah's voice ran down the corridor.

Lumara blushed a deep pink, her anger flushing into embarrassment as she realised he'd heard her tirade.

The Master came round the corner, sighing, "Justo, did you knock this bucket over?"

"Yes, master."

"And Lumara was cleaning the floor?"

"Yes, master."

"Well I believe she's just found a respite."

"She has, master?" he looked up slightly miserably.

"Yes. Do you know what I think?"

"No, master, what?"

"I think that you came down the corridor and saw Lumara working very hard, and since you had nothing better to do, you were the gallant young gentleman and offered to finish off the whole complex for her."

"Oh."

"That's very kind, Justo," Lumara smiled.

"No problem," he grumbled, and grudgingly took the mop, "Sorry." He looked over to his grinning master again, "The whole complex, master? I mean, Lumara was just cleaning up some mucky footprints."

"Well, you might as well get it all done while you're there," he laughed.

"Have fun," Lumara waved as she walked off.

"What was that all about?" her master inquired as she entered the crèche.

"Oh, Justo knocked over the bucket. Now he's the one mopping up."

"I see. Right, I'm going to make lunch now. Try to keep an eye on Gin; he's gotten the idea that he can fly when he wears that cape of his, and it could be a little disastrous if he tries to jump off the top shelf again."

"Ok," she smiled, watching Gin mount the sofa out of the corner of her eye, "will do."

&

"Please stay here, sweetie."

Ella gave a discontented mew in response, and continued to follow Lumara.

She sighed, "Well if you come you can't play with the components, you have to do what I say, and if Dariinj doesn't want you in you have to go, alright?"

A purr was the lion's answer. She trotted happily behind the Padawan, only stopping once to sniff around an unlucky pilot's legs.

"Ella wanted to come, I hope you don't mind," Lumara explained as she came in.

"No, no." He shook his head, "Is she- oh… wow. She has grown."

"Yes," she grinned, laughing as Ella stalked up towards Dariinj and sniffed around him. "I wouldn't worry. I think she likes you."

"That is comforting." He held out a hesitant hand and rubbed her behind an ear experimentally. She began to purr with the force of a speeder's engine, rubbing up against his legs and nearly knocking him over. "Oh!"

"You see, I told you. Now, are you satisfied she won't eat you?" she sat down.

"I never thought she would eat me… just not like the look of me and scratch me to death."

"Now why on earth wouldn't she like the look of you?" Lumara laughed, and then trailed off a little awkwardly. "She loves you. Now, Ella, sit down please." She meowed in annoyance and stalked over to the bench, where she jumped up between Lumara and Dariinj, showing them apart to get more room. "Ella, get down now," Lumara gave an exasperated moan.

"She can stay up if she wants to," shrugged Dariinj. "I mean, I do not mind."

"You don't? Oh, ok then. It's your lucky day, Ella, but for goodness' sake sit still." She did so, and eventually curled up and fell asleep, her snores reverberating around the room.

"You seem tired," Dariinj noted after a while.

"What gave me away?" she grinned.

"It might have been the yawning, though the excessive blinking and drooped posture were clues too."

"Ah. Must write that down: yawning, blinking, posture."

"Did you not get a good night's sleep?"

"Nope," she smiled cheerily. "I never do. I like to think of it as a quirk of mine."

He raised an eyebrow, "That is one way to look at it. Insomnia?"

"A mixture of that and nightmares," she shrugged. "It was a nightmare last night, and the night before, and so on."

"That is terrible," he frowned.

"Not really. Like I keep telling my master, I can handle it," she bent back to her work, hoping to close the matter.

"But can you?"

She looked up again, "Yes. I think so."

"But you do not want help."

"How very perceptive of you to figure that out," she laughed. "I just don't want to talk about what's in them. The ones before were… memories and things, but recently these other ones are things that shouldn't really bother me, I suppose… I mean I'm having bad dreams about things that I shouldn't."

"And you are not under any circumstances going to put me out of suspense and tell me just what?" he smiled.

"No," she replied quickly. "As things stand I don't think I'll tell you."

"As things stand? How very intriguing." He saw her blush and laughed, "Well you certainly do not have to tell me if you do not want to. If you did, I would listen, of course."

"Well if the day ever comes when I do, I'll rush right over and bore you to tears telling you all about my silly dreams," she promised, laughing a little. When she imagined it she had to fight down another blush. It would _not _be a good idea to tell anyone, especially Dariinj, the content of her nightmares right now.

Twenty minutes later, she was back in the safety of the crèche, Ella reluctantly with her. "Oh, you had the cat with you, then?" Knight Onih asked tiredly.

"Yes. She seems to have taken rather to the technician I'm working with," Lumara laughed.

"No chance of him keeping her, no?"

"Nope. Not in the foreseeable future, eh, Ella?"

A considered meow in response.

"Just my luck," muttered the Knight half-seriously.

&

Ella decided to sleep on Lumara's bed that night, much to the annoyance of its prime occupant. "Ella. Either sleep at the foot or on the floor- not stretched out on top of me!" she hissed as she switched the light off. The cat mewed pitifully. "What? I'm not kidding. Either shift off me or get off the bed altogether! Oouf!" She heaved her off to one side and was able to lie in relative comfort.

"What do you think?" she whispered, quiet as the mice that Ella ate for breakfast in the darkness. "You like him too, don't you?"

Ella meowed questioningly.

"You know who, you smart kitty."

Smart? The smart-man, that's what she must be getting at! Ella purred.

"Yes, I know. At least you can sit on his knee and no one cares," she broke out into a

grin as she saw her own unintentional suggestion. "Me on the other hand… well I'm marooned." She reached out and gently ran a hand down the feline's back, repeating the motion until Ella's purring upped the ante. "Lucky pussycat. You're a ton weight, do you know that?" she ruffled her fur.

The purring was interrupted by an annoyed yowl.

"Sorry." And her tone abruptly changed, "It's not fair, though!" she huffed, feeling half her age and not caring. She began to smooth Ella's fur while she talked. "Why can't- why can't the rules just be not there? Just for a day or something… Though what good that would be I don't know." Ella began to drift off to sleep, "That's right, leave me to me misery," Lumara grumbled, her voice still tiny. Ella began to snore.

'_I'm in trouble if someone hears me. Oh well. I'll just have to make sure no one hears me, then, won't I? It's not that difficult. It's quite shocking how easy it is to get away with things, especially recently. I think I've discovered a deceptive streak. Yay me._

'_Yes, we should not be thinking about this sort of thing, but… It's fun to. Boys oh boys, is it fun to! It's not like I could _do _anything about it though. Or could I? If I were, hypothetically of course, to do something about… all of this, what would I do? I would- I shouldn't be considering this. Hypothetical or no… It's bad. It's bad. But it would be easy. It would be very easy._

'_Shut up Dark Side!'_ She smiled at the righteous little voice that popped up in her mind. _'I'm not the Dark Side,' _boomed the tempting voice, _'I'm your Kriffing humanity and I expect some respect!'_ She frowned. Humanity? _'That's right. And I say kiss the man and be done with it!'_ Lumara had trouble not laughing out loud at that command. She turned over onto her stomach and giggled into her pillow for a moment. The very thought… was tempting. She opened her eyes wide. The thought was very tempting.

**Just how tempting? Very? Oh, I see… Next chapter could be interesting. ****Ahem.**

**Well, some news (good news for me, hehe), I'm going to be in PARIS next week! So happy… But anyway, that means that the next chapter won't be for a fortnight. Wish me bon chance et les temps ****amusants**** à la belle Paris! (Don't knock me if that isn't quite right, please!)**

**Anyways, see you all in two weeks, avec les reviews? Hehe.**


	39. Chapter XXXIX

**Hello everyone. Hope you had a great Halloween! I dressed up as a sunburnt ghost (not really) and ran amuck! Paris was fun. I got a purple beret…**

**Am I the only one that was at first intensely confused with the new layout?**

**It's all Lucas'.**

**Chapter XXXIX.**

_Run, run, run! Down the corridor and burst through the doors and- Help! Breathing shallow, heart drumming, can't see a thing and it's all fuzzy and where am I? Help! It's a room and- turn round and it's Indy, but what's she doing? No! Run, run. It's not Indy. It's something else. Dash down dark hallways and find a door and try it but it's locked. Coming- someone coming from behind; run!_

_I can see another door just there but… I'm not running fast enough! Legs, pump legs but it's not going fast enough! Pains up legs and can't draw breath but I'm not running fast enough! The door's getting further away and they're coming closer! And spin and there's a door there and into the room and- breathe._

_It's dark. I know there's something here but it's warmer than the corridor, and my heart's slower, but suddenly it's quicker! And something behind and turn and sink deep into warm arms and it's alright. It's alright. It's alright._

_The world is quiet and softly lit, and the camera's panning round peacefully, and now I can see everything. It's a meadow, and my feet are solid on the ground, and all is peaceful- but so wonderful! Look up, and there are two eyes full of love. And then they're closer, and closer, and close my eyes, and- No!_

_Gone from my arms and it's dark and I can't see and eyes are filled with tears and I'm stumbling across heaps and mounds of sharp hardness giving way under my weight. Catch foot and fall and sharpness under outstretched palm and look down and it's a jagged bone. And I'm lying on heaps of bones and they're dead. My hand- skin's broken and droplets of blood are forming and I'm staring. Line of blood by my thumb and skin is pulling apart. Tears coming and the pain's far worse then it should be and the blood's dripping and flowing and I can't see and- I can._

_The light is here but the light is red, and I can see. Blood trickling down the bones and I scramble towards it and I'm sliding uselessly against sharpness and it cuts again and my blood's running down to a pool and it mixes with more. Blood drenching me and I can taste it and smell it and I can't breathe and follow the blood and drowning! Drowning! Paddling through blood and can't see and- and- choke and- cough and- splutter. And- no breath left._

_Head dips and hands fall and- Catch it! Something at the edge of my fingertips and- grab it and it's- it's- Pull to shore and blood churning and blood, blood, blood… Dead. I have him again but he's gone and weep. And weep._

_Someone behind me and I don't turn round and it's the masters and I don't care and someone's calling but I can't hear them and I don't want to because I'm weeping. I'm screaming. And the world is empty._

_And someone behind and turn and I know who it is because it's Dark. And it's red and it's redder than the blood and it's blinding and it's Dark and the Darkness is coming and I don't care. And I fall because it doesn't matter anymore and I don't need to live._

&

"I quite fancy her!"

"Yeah, except she's married."

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope. Very happy, or so I hear," he nodded. A group of the pilots were standing just outside the hangar, watching the world go by. "But _she's_ single."

"The twi'lek?"

"Yup," he indicated the unlucky female in question, who was coming down from the end of the corridor.

"I like her," chuckled one of them, a square jawed man in his early twenties, "I say, I like her."

"Too smart for you," laughed another, also a twi'lek. "That one's got brains."

"Do I look like I care?" the first shrugged.

"Well she does, all the same. Works in one of science labs or something."

"Maybe we should tell her she's got a stalker," the man suggested.

"What?"

"You seem to know an awful lot about this young lady," he laughed, chucking the twi'lek under the chin, who swatted him away irritably.

"Get off. And so what?"

"So here she comes." He grinned, calling out to her, "Hey miss, I think my friend here had something to say to you," he clapped the mortified twi'lek on the shoulder.

She stopped, turning, hands on hips to look him in the eye, "And you don't? You might not be able to see them, but I've got ears, slick." She smiled cheekily, and then winked at the twi'lek, "But I'd listen to _him_ anyway."

A few of them laughed, both the man and the orange twi'lek turning crimson. They looked up sharply, in a fluster as Justo rounded the corner. "Hello Indy," he nodded. "I see you've met my squadron."

"Your squadron?" she raised both brows in surprise.

"Yes, I'm whipping them into shape, aren't I?" he turned to the suddenly sheepish group of would-be pilots.

"Um hmm…" a couple of them muttered.

"Ah, that explains it," she smiled, and then leant over to him, stage whispering, "I would watch that one," she indicated the man with a nod, "he seems a little… shaky." She held up a wavering hand for demonstrative purposes.

Justo nodded, grinning, "I'll remember."

"Good luck, I have a feeling you'll need it," she smiled, nodded once to the bewildered pilots, and then headed off.

"Alright, in you get," he sent them into the hangar, and prepared himself for another battle of wills.

&

Padmé hurried into the kitchen after Luke, who had managed to open the door and was speeding his way across the floor. "Lukie, no, don't touch anything!" She heard a giggle, rounded the corner, and just caught him before he worked his way into a drawer. She gave a sigh of relief and walked into the living room again, carrying her little mischief maker. "Leia!" She set him down on the carpet hurriedly and ran over to the corner.

The little girl had managed to pull herself to standing using the large golden form of the shut-down C-3PO. He was teetering on the edge of falling over on top of her when Padmé dashed to catch him and lift Leia up. "No! You stay away from the big droid. Right, he's going in the cupboard." She set Leia in the playpen and lifted Luke in before he could escape.

She began the tortuous process of shifting the heavy metal frame, edging him from one foot to the other across the carpet and towards the closet on the other side of the room. She nearly dropped him once, almost overbalanced and went crashing down with him twice, and accidentally manoeuvred him onto her toe five times. She screwed her eyes tight shut. The twins' sniffing mutated into all-out bawling as they protested at being left to their own devices.

"It's alright," she contorted her neck to smile reassuringly at them, "just a give me a second… Oh…" She let go of the droid and walked over to kiss them both on the head. "I'll get this silly thing away and then we can play for a bit, ok?" Padmé winced. There was an almighty crash as C-3PO fell to the floor behind her. The wailing started again, and then she heard it come from behind.

"Oh my!"

Padmé groaned deeply and massaged her forehead. It was going to be a long day.

&

Dariinj smiled, "No cat today?"

"Nope," Lumara shook her head, closing the door behind her. "She's decided that after all that activity she needed a nice long nap."

"Ah. Then you will have to tell her I said hello."

"Will do," she smiled, sitting down beside him.

They were almost finished the circuits, and Andean in the workshop was supposed to be creating moulds for some of the inner structures. Today Lumara had finally been persuaded to tell some of her stories. She had managed to brush over the more painful details, and was currently relating a midnight escapade her and two friends had enacted when they were nearly thirteen.

"Fioni had only started to learn to mask her presence, so the two of us tried to help her- we hadn't a hope!" she laughed. "Gyla was doing most of the work, but all the same I was feeling practically dizzy with the effort. We were creeping through the Room of One Thousand Fountains, ducking and rolling like secret agents through the pools. It was then that I tripped and fell into the water."

Dariinj chuckled, "I would have liked to see that!"

"Well I'm glad you didn't," she blushed slightly. "Of course, I let out the most horrific scream as I fell, and it's a wonder I didn't wake up the whole Temple. The others had to pull me out, but they were laughing so hard that they dropped me twice while I was trying to climb the side. Naturally, a couple of masters weren't far off, and we legged it round the corner, me squelching like a drowned rat." Lumara glanced down to the parts she was working with, and then up again. "Of course they got us- not least due to the trail of water I left behind me."

"What did they do?" Dariinj's eyes twinkled.

"We were caught as we tried to dash out of the room- of course it wouldn't have made any difference if they hadn't gotten us then. Of all of them, it had to be Master Finah- and another master. We sort of just stood there while they stared at us- well mainly me –in bewilderment, and I think a little concealed amusement. We were given chores and talking-tos and extra work for so long that I thought I'd never see the light of day," she smiled. "Of course no one ever let me forget- ah!" She looked down abruptly at her hand, "Oh Force. That was a bit clumsy" Her hand had slipped and sent the pair of pliers sliding down its left counterpart, leaving a thin line of broken skin just above the joint where her thumb met her index finger.

Dariinj frowned, "It looks shallow. Are you alright?"

A vision of bright red and pain all around flashed behind her eyes, and then was gone. Lumara let out a tiny gasp. She nodded mutely, still staring down at the droplets of blood pricking up through the cut. She felt sick. It was exactly the same place as it had been last night.

"You do not look it," his voice filled with worry, "you are awfully pale. Lumara? Lumara? Do you have a problem with blood or…?"

"No," she finally managed, tearing her gaze from it. Lumara looked up, her stomach still twisting and turning. "Just- just something. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? He reached under the bench and pulled out a small box, then handed her some tissues and a tube of bacta.

"Yes. Thanks," she took it, and tried to dab at it without touching any of the blood.

He noticed and his frown deepened, "You are certain you do not mind blood?"

"Stop saying that word!" she hissed. She went even paler, "Sorry. Sorry, not usually, I just… it's hard to explain. It's…"

"You do not have to say if you do not want to," Dariinj smiled gently.

Her gaze flipped down again, and then met his with sudden realisation, "I do. I do… It's- it's hard to explain… it was in my dream- nightmare. I had this nightmare… I've been having it for a while now and- and it started with this cut… just there." She looked back down to the cut, and became mesmerised by the redness oozing out. She shivered. But something pulled her gaze up again, and then it locked onto Dariinj's. She took strength from it, and continued. "It started with the cut, I suppose, and then it wasn't long until the blood… was everywhere. And… there was death." She shivered again, but didn't look down. She was too busy trying to keep the words coming coherently. "That… didn't make much sense. But it helped, I guess. It… helped a lot." She smiled sheepishly. The smile faded into something deeper after a moment; she was caught in the deep brown of his eyes.

"Good." He seemed surprised that she had told him even that much, but glad for her sake.

Silence stretched out between them. Lumara felt the world slow down. She heard her heart beating steadily, and then speeding up till it was thumping faster than she could track. The little sting on her hand was fading to the back of her mind, dissolving among more important notions. She realised that she was very close to Dariinj, and it wouldn't take much to close the gap. In fact… _'No! No, no, no…'_ and the voice faded away. And it didn't seem like anything bad would happen if she just leant forward like this, and quite suddenly, without meaning to- she turned back down to look at the cut on her hand, smiled, and rubbed in the bacta. "Thank you."

"You are very, very welcome."

'_And I thought it was close before.'_

&

Sometimes she really did confuse him. Just when he thought he was safe, something happened and just like that he had no words, he had no idea what to do. She hadn't looked like the Lumara he knew when she was staring down at the seemingly innocent pinpricks of blood, and when she'd told him why, there wasn't much he could say at all. Then that something had seemed to have happened, and in a moment it was gone. Had they almost been closer for a moment? Had- had it been her? _'That is utterly ridiculous.'_ Dariinj sighed out loud.

He couldn't help but imagine what she might be doing at the moment. _'Probably putting the younglings to bed,'_ he mused. But he shouldn't be. _'I should not be. I should not be thinking about her at all. Difficult as that may be, it is necessary. You cannot allow your mind to wander down routes that reality can never follow.'_

"Hel-lo?" Indy laughed, waving a hand in front of his face.

Dariinj jumped out of his reverie, blinking and flinching away, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

She snorted, "Not half. You haven't even eaten your food!"

"Oh," he looked down and half-heartedly lifted his fork, wincing as he discovered his food to be cold.

Indy nodded towards his slightly congealed meal, "Serves you right. What's going on inside that head anyway?" she grinned, rapping him on the side of the head with her knuckles.

He dodged irritably, "Do not. And it is none of your business."

She raised an eyebrow, "Struck a nerve, have I? What secret Dar-Dar business have I stumbled upon now?"

"Oh, leave him alone," Hilfa smiled from across the table. "One's thoughts are one's own, or so they should be."

"Thank you," he sighed, picking at the wilted greens on the edge of his plate. _'Try and eat something… Too distracted. You have got to get a grip!'_ he clenched a fist under the table. _'You are behind on your work, you are distant, and you are not yourself. You need to focus on other things. Now.'_

"So, how are the lightsabers coming?" inquired Indy.

'_Oh… Kriff.'_

**Smile. Aw, did I mislead you? Well, chances are I go for the big happenings at regular intervals. Every five or so there's something (even if you don't notice it) and every ten there's usually something. Every twenty, now that's a different story… (Sixty isn't written, so don't hold me to this!) Every twenty… well just have a wee look at what happened at Chapter XX. A whole new plot line got kicked off… And in my folders the story is split into two: **_**Chapters I-XXXIX**_**, and **_**Chapters XL+**_**. That's right; wait in anticipation.**

**Reviews make me smile.**

**X.**


	40. Chapter XL

**So here we are team… Well, I'm so bogged down with work that there's little chance of me sleeping at all tonight, so be thankful this is up… ;)**

**I don't own Star Wars, and frankly, am glad…**

**Chapter XL.**

"Master, would you mind if I went outside again for a bit this morning, to look at the other side of the forest? You know what I said about the bit I left the animal in? Well I wanted to check the other bits, if that's ok." She couldn't keep the hope off her expression as she wiped down the younglings after breakfast. It had been preying on her mind for quite some time now, and she was definitely going to take the opportunity to get outside again.

Knight Onih looked up in surprise, "If you really want. Don't be too long, though, or wander too far- and don't trouble the guards too much." She supposed it couldn't do any harm, and her Padawan had been looking longingly out the window for days now. After all, if there was something odd in the forest, they might as well know about it. "Oh, and if there's something on the other side too, come straight back."

"Of course."

She headed out half an hour later into the forest, setting out from the opposite side of the base. Again, she was met by sets of guards, but had no trouble getting past them. After a several minutes' brisk walk out of the boundaries she began to feel the forest change again. It was quieter.

But she did hear something. It was the sound of water running over rocks. She followed the mere tinkling to a gap in the undergrowth, where the earth and rocks had been worn about a foot down to a grey bed. An inch of pure, clear water raced over it and folded off into the trees. Lumara crouched by the trickle of water, then, hesitating for a moment, she reached down to the water. It was cold and soft on her fingertips, and left shimmering trails running across her skin. It looked like ordinary water. But there was something odd about it… She knew water was teeming with microscopic life, but surely not enough to normally feel. She looked into the brook and felt life permeating from it.

Lumara stood quickly and looked around. It was still silent save for the cacophonous whisper of water. So she followed the stream back to its origin. She allowed her curiosity to guide her, forgetting all thoughts of getting back to the base before the younglings needed lunch. After more than half an hour, she stopped for a moment to assess where she was. Lumara placed a hand on a wall of rugged maroon bark, avoiding the cobwebs laced between the cracks. She realised that she could barely sense the base at all now, and paled. _'It's alright, just follow the stream back and you won't get lost.'_ She began to hurry a little more, determined to find what she was looking for- though she didn't yet know what that was –before she turned back.

She heard something. She stopped still, and felt around her. Whatever it was had long run off. She allowed herself to slip between the presences of the trees, making herself small and letting herself be overshadowed and overwhelmed by the life around, barely realising she was doing so. She melted into the green soundlessly.

She felt the trees become more widely spaced apart, and the brook thicken slightly, she slowed even more, allowing herself to be almost carried to the clearing. It widened from the mouth of the brook to a pristine lake about the size of the base. It was nestled against sheer cliffs that angled to hide the area from the sky, but sunshine still filtered in from the side. It was teeming with life, but peaceful. A smile spread across her face as she took it all in. Long reeds lined the lake, and grew down into long tufts of grass to make up almost a mini-meadow, dotted and clumped with flowers. It was like a fairytale.

'_No wonder everywhere else was deserted. Why live over there when you could live over here?'_ She contented herself with that answer for now.

Lumara stayed frozen where she was. She felt all the tiny life forms living in the grass, the creatures sleeping oblivious in burrows under ground, and several swimming in amongst the reeds. The birds were having a singing competition in amongst the trees. She couldn't go in there! Suddenly something at her belt vibrated. She was too mesmerised to realise what it was to begin with, but when a painfully loud beep started, she immediately answered, "Kinstike," she murmured.

"Lumara!" her master's voice seemed to echo across the clearing, sending everything still. The Padawan started away from it, slipping back along the brook. "Where are you?"

"I'm really sorry master, I am, I completely lost track of time! I found a brook and followed it and-"

"You can tell me what you found when you get back," Knight Onih almost snapped. Lumara fell silent. Her master's voice came back slightly quieter, "Please hurry back. How long will you be?"

"Um… I'm not sure. Maybe half an hour if I hurry?"

"Alright. See you soon."

Lumara sighed and winced as she hooked the comm back onto her belt, beginning to jog briskly along the side of the brook. _'Great. Now I'm in trouble.'_

Thankfully, she arrived back at the base roughly on time, feeling rather worse for wear, though. On entering the kitchen she was fixed with a hoard of accusatory stares. "Where were you, Mara?"

"I'm very sorry, master, I'm very sorry, everyone. I- I found a special place in the woods and forgot the time." She took a seat beside her master, who was juggling with several younglings, trying to feed them all at once.

She handed the Padawan a few spoons, not smiling. "What do you mean, special?" she asked warily, eventually.

"It was so beautiful! I followed a brook in the opposite direction from yesterday and found a clearing. There was a lake and a sort-of little meadow, with flowers and lots of animals, birds and insects." A smile broke out over her face as she recalled the sight. "It was full of life."

"Oh. Well I suppose at least we know there _is_ life out in the forest," she sighed. They let the younglings out and they ran- or toddled –into the playroom. "Maybe we could take the younglings there sometime-"

"No!" Lumara bit her tongue. "I mean… I don't think anyone should go there- not go _in_."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't disturb it. I just stood in the trees by it; I couldn't bring myself to go in there and kill with each footstep. You can feel everything in there."

Knight Onih frowned, "If you say so."

Lumara looked down, and then hurried off to supervise a couple of younglings. Her master stared after her. _'Things aren't going well.'_

&

"Dusto! Dusto!"

"Oh! How did you get out of the crèche?" Justo tutted, stopping in the corridor as Hangja launched herself onto his leg. "Oouf!"

Gin poked his head round the corner, "Hangja! You silly-billy!" he hissed. "Get away, he'll take us back!"

"No you won't, will you, Dusto?" Hangja pouted up at Justo, who chuckled nervously.

"Well I'm afraid I have to Hangja but-"

"You detrayed me!" she screeched and ran off round the corner with Gin, breaking into giggles just as she went out of sight.

Seconds later, Lumara skated round the corner, "That way?" she pointed, still running.

Justo nodded, thoroughly bewildered. He continued on his way after them, and met them on their way back. Lumara had Gin firmly by the hand, and Hangja hoisted up over her shoulder. "Hello there," she smiled, acting if she did this every day. Then Justo realised that she did.

"Hi, um… What's going on?"

"Gin and Hangja made the great escape, but I've got them now."

"Oh, ok. That's nice."

"Isn't it? I'd better get these naughty youngsters back, eh?" she hefted Hangja, who giggled.

"Bye guys."

"Now you'd better not do that again or we will be _very angry_," she frowned at the two of them as she set them down in the playroom.

"Oh, there they are. That was very naughty!" Knight Onih frowned down at them. "You mustn't run away or you might get lost, or something might happen to you!"

"Yes, master Onih," they chorused unhappily, staring at their feet.

"Alright. Lumara, you'd better be off now, and you two are going to come with me and help the others make some art- and that means you'll be helping, not doing. Ok, I'll see you later," she nodded to Lumara, and headed off with the two guilty younglings to the low table in the corner.

Lumara wandered along the corridor. She wasn't going to bother and rush. There was so much she wanted to do, and it was crazy. She needed to collect her thoughts for a moment before she arrived, to prepare herself…? _'That sounds ridiculous. That really does. Yes, it takes a certain amount of willpower not to spew your guts all over the floor, but surely we can manage? Apparently not. It is hard, though.'_

Today they mostly worked in silence, despite having plenty to talk about, and much more again to say to each other. Finally Lumara spoke, "This morning the last of the younglings took off on his feet. Now they can all walk- and they'll be causing havoc."

Dariinj smiled, "I would not expect anything less. What age are Gin and Hangja- they are the eldest, are they not?"

"Yes, they're both nearly six now. I'm beginning to wonder about their education again…" she gave a half-hearted laugh. "I don't know if it'll go down well if I ask though, especially at the moment…" She brightened again, "But I guess something has to happen at some stage."

"Yes, I had wondered what the masters were going to do in place of your suggestions."

"Ah, my suggestions," she laughed. "they've become infamous. After last time I think the masters are taking them with a pinch of salt." She frowned, "A bit annoying but to be expected. It didn't help when I took it so hard…"

Silence. _'Change the subject! Change the subject!'_ Dariinj screamed at himself.

"Although," Lumara continued quietly before he could, "I didn't really dwell on it for long afterwards." She paused, "I had other things on my mind." _'You aren't doing this! Just shut up now and we can pretend you didn't go down this route. I'm sure he'd be very happy to ignore your silly mumblings.'_

'_Help!'_

"I've been thinking about what happened then a lot recently." Lumara finally looked up, her heart hammering. She'd started talking and she didn't know whether she was more scared of stopping or continuing.

"I have apologised before and I will again if I have to-"

"You don't." _'Oh Force I did not just say that.'_ She looked down again, swallowing. "You don't." Lumara found her breath coming quicker now. "But- but can you answer me something?"

"Yes," he murmured, regretting it almost immediately. He couldn't believe she was talking about this. He knew what she'd ask, but he couldn't see why. It was ridiculous! Surely she must know, even if not from what had happened, then from the idiot he'd made out of himself over the past weeks. Surely she must know what he felt? Did she just want to force him into some cruel confession?

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. "Why?"

He licked his lips nervously, knowing exactly what she was asking. He didn't care; he'd just be difficult now. "Why what?"

'_Now he's just being difficult…'_ "Why… did you kiss me?"

'_She had to ask.'_ He sighed. Dariinj held her gaze levelly, not quite believing he was even answering. "Because I cared about you more than I should have." There was a moment of impenetrable silence, and then, "I still do."

Lumara felt a painful thump from her heart reverberate around her stone-still body. She bit down on her lip hard, doing her best to halt the beginnings of a soft smile. Her gaze flicked shyly down then up again, "I care about you too. _Far_ more than I should." Her voice was barely above a breath.

He stared at her. Dariinj just stared at her for a moment. Finally he stuttered, "W-what?" He shook his head as if to clear it. "I mean… you cannot!"

"Oh, believe me, I can!" she stared down at her hands again, letting out a nervous laugh. "Just because I'm meant to be the perfect little Jedi, doesn't mean I am. Force knows I'm not. It's not a matter of what I _can _and _can't_ do," Lumara met his eyes, "it's a matter of what I'm _supposed_ to do and not do. They're very different. For example, I'm not supposed to do this," she took his hand, forcing her own to stop shaking, "but I can." She couldn't tell what he was thinking, and she was terrified. She experimentally rubbed her thumb in a circle across his skin, marvelling at the tingling it sent shooting up her arm when he did the same.

He looked down again, his gaze flicking to their hands. Dariinj breathed out slowly. He looked up again, finding the courage to look her in the eye. Then he said very quietly, "If this is real… then I have never been so happy."

"It's real," she whispered.

He smiled. "Then I have never been so happy." He paused for a moment, a slightly thoughtful expression flitting across his face.

Lumara picked up on it and frowned, "You're thinking about the masters."

"Yes."

She moved closer. "Don't. Forget about it all for a minute. I want to." She stared up at him with slightly wide eyes. "Just… live in the moment."

Dariinj obeyed. He closed the gap, and kissed her.

"Finally," she muttered. He began to laugh, but she cut him off with another kiss. Her heart soared. This was real! She'd lost all care for rules and propriety. Right now it didn't matter what would happen, as long as- beep. And another beep, and another… And a small fuss when Dariinj cleared his throat and pulled away and Lumara decided that the comm could beep all day if it wanted to.

"…Fine!" she mumbled, and then bit her lip, remembering her earlier lateness. "Kinstike?" she answered hopefully, then cringed when her master's voice came barking down the comm. It came out as a tinny echo around the silent room.

"Lumara!" The Padawan winced. "You were meant to be back half an hour ago!"

She barely trusted her voice, but replied anyway. "I'm-"

She was cut off sharply, "I'll hear about it later. Just get back here now please!"

"I-" The transmission cut. Lumara arrived back in the storeroom. She sighed, and then set it down.

Dariinj finally spoke, his voice soft. "She did not sound happy."

"No… I was out this morning, and very late then too." She frowned, still staring at the comm. Then she looked up and smiled. "But I'll deal with her when I get back." He smiled back. "I… have to go… but I'll see you tomorrow!" she nearly stuttered.

"I hope so." His expression was utterly sincere.

Lumara looked down again, then suddenly leant forward and kissed him a last time before nearly running out of the room.

She glanced both ways and found the corridor empty. Sucking in a deep, slow breath, she leant against the wall and waited for her pulse to calm- that took a while. She smoothed down her robes, brushed the hair out of her face, and tried to calm herself within. She needed to be totally unreadable. Better than that- she needed to reproduce normality for the others to sense.

She set out along the corridor, composing her face into the epitome of neutrality, while still allowing that mysterious smile to flit around the corners of her mouth. She thought she must look rather silly; rather out of it.

She had readied herself for her reception too. Her master was standing, arms crossed over her chest in the centre of the playroom. The younglings seemed to quiet a little as she came in.

She looked pointedly at her chrono, and raised her eyebrows.

Lumara grimaced and slunk into the room. "Master, I really do apologise for my carelessness," she began, throwing all thoughts other than pious ones from her head. "I lost track of time again, and I know I shouldn't have. I'll make sure to be very careful from now on."

"I'm sure you will," she frowned. Knight Onih sighed, "I don't want to scold you, but you need to pay more attention. Twice in one day? Time-keeping is one of the simplest skills you'll ever need, but also one of the most important. Do you understand?"

"Yes master. Sorry master." _'Three bags full master.'_

"Good. Come on, it's time to feed the younglings."

As she began to usher the children into the kitchen, Lumara realised that she hadn't felt like that since she was about ten. _'Great. Now I'm an initiate all over again.'_ She kept her sighs to herself, but they were still there.

And so her giddy mood grounded for the time being, and she had precious little time to ponder recent cataclysmic developments in between feeding, bathing, and bedding younglings. As usual, it was only once she lying in bed that she had time enough to think.

She closed her eyes and lay back, pulling the covers round her. _'Wow,'_ was the first word that entered her muddled head. "I think my life just complicated itself all over again," she muttered into the darkness.

And then she began to laugh. She laughed out of sheer happiness and disbelief.

&

'_Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ He decided to take a deep breath or two. _'Now I have gotten that out of my system, we are calm…'_ He had managed to rein all his unruly thoughts in all evening- how he didn't know –but now they were running rampant around his head like wild horses, only faster. _'This is absolutely mad. How exactly did this all happen? I suppose it is my fault. If I had not been so silly in that storeroom so long ago, most likely none of this would have happened. I am _so_ glad I was so silly in that storeroom.'_ The impossibility of it all was still hitting him. How in the Galaxy could someone like Lumara be interested in him? A Jedi, none the less! _'This is not the sort of thing that happens in real life.'_ Then there was the fact that they had actually acted on it. Was that really wise? He didn't care.

But then there was tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see her again, but he couldn't pretend he wasn't terrified too. What happened next? Did Lumara suddenly change her mind? No, she couldn't. But what if she did? _'Stop worrying. What will be will be. Oh for gods' sake, I am no fatalist! Calm down. Calm down.'_ He took a deep breath. Whatever was going to happen next would happen tomorrow. It was just a matter of waiting.

**I don't think I should comment too much on this week's chapter, do you? I'll leave you guys to mull over it as you will…**

**And you know you want to tell me how shocked, glad, horrified, and completely apathetic you are about the latest developments. I've got some **_**lovely**_** regular reviewers- Ann Jinn and Hewhoreaps -but… others come and go like crazy, and while I don't mind it, please, please, PLEASE gimme a little input just for this chapter? Pretty please? Just this once? =)**

**Thank you very much for reading, and I'll see you all next chapter!**

**X.**


	41. Chapter XLI

**So, here we are. Before 9 O'clock (GMT) as Ben requested… ;)**

**Don't own Star Wars….**

**Chapter XLI.**

The light was too bright. It always was, but this morning it seemed particularly intrusive. Lumara rolled onto her side and buried her head in her pillow. She hadn't felt tired like this since before the insomnia intensified. It was the weariness that came with knowing that one had had rest, and also knowing that it hadn't continued, because one was evidently conscious as one pondered. It was knowing that one had been enjoying one's sleep, and had been angrily tipped out of it by unknown, painfully luminous forces.

She was used to enjoying waking up and getting out of bed. Leaving the world of her dreams was always reason for joy. It was an odd sensation to be annoyed that you were awake; to not be glad of your consciousness.

It struck her then, as she reached up a stiff limb to rub at her face absently, that she had enjoyed her night's sleep. How could that be? Well what had she dreamt about that had been so tame? She didn't think she'd dreamt at all. Then she remembered an old lesson: you always dream; if you think you didn't, you've simply forgotten the dream. So what, then? Whatever last night's- or morning's, as she'd taken her time falling asleep –dream was, she was sure it hadn't been the usual. It had been peaceful, pleasant, even. How odd.

She sighed and swung her legs out of bed, rubbing her temple more insistently now. There was something important. She stood, stretching a little. It was flowing back to her now, parts of the meaning but not the words she needed to comprehend it. The last piece of disturbed memory slid gently into place, and her brain moulded it into a string of sentences summarising the event in question. With the starling realisation of the theory, flew back the sounds, the emotions, all the physical sensations, the taste of lips on hers. She sat back down abruptly.

'_Oh…'_ She forced herself to become calm. It was a false calm, anyway, very similar to the kind that frustrated Padawans were given to manufacturing for the sake of their masters. She supposed that was the purpose anyway. She'd built walls around her emotions in the Force, but they were perfectly open in the physical world. She wouldn't hide a smile, but the warm feelings that accompanied it weren't on show for the others to sense. It was easier that way. They rarely fell even when she was sleeping, but when they did she kept everyone awake.

Lumara held her breath until her pulse shuddered slower, deeper, and she made herself release the gasp of air painfully slowly before taking another. Right. She clenched her fists by her sides. _'Be logical: what do I have to do?'_ She had to hide this. It was vital that no one found out what had happened, or what might happen. What else? Was that it? Yes, that was her primary concern. Things seemed a lot simpler when put in boxes. _'What do I want to do?'_ That one was easier to figure out, if a little more complex to reason. She wanted to see Dariinj again. Not only did she want to see him, she wanted to be with him. The idea shot shivers racing down her spine.

What time was it? She didn't know, but her master wasn't awake, neither were the younglings. She sensed Master Finah and Infer, both vaguely drifting towards the end of sleep. She must be up earlier than usual. Lumara rose again and silently pushed back the curtains. The dawn light had woken her. The sun was still barely peaking above the treetops. She noted the crimson light it threw over the forest: 'Red sky in the morning, nerfherder's warning.' Demeaned as those herders were, they at least seemed to know the signs of a thundery day when they saw them. The air that flowed through the open window was heavy, ready for a storm.

'_Perfect.'_ She supposed the weather didn't match her mood exactly, although it was close to it. There was an ominous sense to her thoughts. It was all hinged on what might happen after lunch, at the usual time, in a converted storeroom.

There was nothing for it now, she was wide awake. At least she had some time to collect her thoughts, emotions and intentions together before she had to deal with the others. She considered meditation briefly, very briefly, before laughing at the idea. Why spend precious time pondering the great mysteries of the Force and life at large when she had more than enough to deal with in her own little world?

It was all very simple when she removed the conflict between the rules and desires. She knew she wanted to have something with Dariinj, but the others couldn't find out. Those were simple facts, and for once straight lines made things easier. She sighed out loud. She'd now have to survive through the morning and part of the afternoon until she got the chance to tell him that. That wouldn't be easy, for enough reasons that her head swam.

There was a small square mirror on the table in the corner. It was used rigidly for the purposes of neatness and general respectability. That had come as a matter of fact rather than propriety. Lumara had no desire to stare at herself and analyse her face like she knew most girls her age seemed given to doing. Now she did pick it up and stare into it: a decidedly average face, with sleepy blue-green eyes, the odd freckle or two, and a small bump on the bridge of the nose. She saw the faint sparkle of knowledge behind the eyes, and the curve of a secret, silken soft and sweet smile, fainter still. She watched as the whole arrangement composed itself into a placid declaration of indifference and composure. It diffused to a frown. That wasn't right. She pulled the look of Jedi emotional perfection back again, and added the smile, widened it ever so slightly, and then carefully allowed the sparkle to glint through her pupils. That was it. She looked alive again. She had a secret.

&

When Knight Onih wandered into the kitchen, the last thing she expected to see was a bright and breezy Padawan. She noted a pot of caf ready to boil, breakfast prepped to go, and a general clean feel floating through the room, "Good morning, Lumara."

"Good morning, master," she smiled. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Uh… yes, that would be lovely, thank you." She felt like she'd missed something. "How long have you been up for?"

"About an hour or so now," Lumara replied, putting the breakfast on. "I got a good night's sleep, though; I just woke a bit earlier than usual."

"Oh, well that's good. You seem… happy today." She didn't know how to put it, but Lumara did have a slightly less sombre, tired air about her than usual. It must be the product of a good nights sleep, she supposed.

Her Padawan looked up, her smile kinder than impassive, but neutral all the same, "Do I? I guess it feels good to have uninterrupted sleep for once. I should try it more often."

"Did I hear a sense of humour, or am I dreaming?"

"Good morning, Master Finah, I'll get you something now too," Lumara grinned.

"Well, I have to say I like you when you've had a good nights sleep," he smiled, taking a seat beside Knight Onih.

"I like me too." She wasn't lying. Lumara did feel better for having slept normally- if for only a few hours –but it would have been a lie to say that her good mood was rooted entirely in that.

It was some time before Justo stumbled through the door, his hair still a little mussed and his eyes still rimmed with remnants of sleep. "Morning," he murmured, finding a seat between Hangja- who greeted him with an enthusiastic hug –and Knight Gauon. He looked down and found that a plate of food had materialised under his nose. "Wow. Did I do that?"

"I don't know why I bother," Lumara laughed, now halfway across the room. In this state, Justo possessed a very limited range of cognitive powers.

"Oh. Thanks. I'm kinda still asleep…"

"Yes, we know," Master Finah chuckled. "'Did I do that?' Justo, the day you discover how to conjure food, you must share the secret with me."

"Uh huh, I will, master," he mumbled, crunching on toast. "You know, I could get used to this." He indicated the food, spitting a couple of crumbs over his plate.

"It's your turn tomorrow," called Lumara, organising several younglings with juice.

The others laughed as Justo's head snapped up.

&

The day progressed slowly, mid-morning finally marked by a visit from Gan Pamive. He was received by the usual toddler assault- a mistake most visitors made was entering through the crèche door, being the first when you came in –but at least he handled it better than most. "Hello? Is it Padawan Hirrin?" Gan had made it his business to know everyone's name.

"Yes, sorry about the younglings, how can I help you?" Justo inquired, rising from a crouch by a group of younglings at a table.

Gan wondered if he noticed that a young twi'lek girl was tying his bootlaces together. "Yes, well, is your master about?"

"Yep, he's just through he-" His helpful tone quickly turned into a yelp of surprise as he toppled to the floor, barely catching himself on hurriedly outstretched hands. He accepted Gan's helping hand with a red face, and dusted himself off; quickly untying his boots as the girl giggled off round the corner. "Um… well that was embarrassing. Ok. Well he's this way, anyway."

Justo led the rather amused Gan through to another room. "Uh… Are you going to leave them on their own?" he prompted.

"Oh, right." Justo stuck his head back round the door, all the younglings falling silent as they hid their hands behind their backs. "Um… Gin," he pointed hurriedly, "you're in charge."

"Ya-hay!" he whooped, punching the air in triumph and catching a box of toys on the table as he did it, sending them crashing to the floor.

"Uh… on second thoughts, Tara's in charge," he announced, shutting the door behind him in the ridiculous hope it would make the problem go away.

He heard a very faint, very nervous, small voice as he turned to Gan, "Who, me?"

"See, Lumara and her master are normally in charge of the crèche, but they're training at the minute so… yeah." He nodded to his master, who rose as they entered the room.

"Master Finah," Gan smiled. "I just came here to ask for your assistance in an espionage mission. Having one of you with the team would be of massive benefit, as you can imagine."

"Of course. You only have to ask," he smiled. The Master abruptly turned to Justo just as a horrendous crash reverberated from the crèche. "Justo, shouldn't you be watching the younglings?"

"Oh! Yes, master," he hurried round the corner; they heard a muffled cry a moment later, "Stop right there- oouf!"

Master Finah chuckled, "He's very capable, I assure you, just a little absent minded at times, and useless with children."

"I can understand that," Gan smiled. He proceeded to tell the Master more about the mission while Justo struggled valiantly.

&

Lumara's sunny mood had persisted throughout the rest of the morning- even in the face of the chaos that Justo had let the crèche deteriorate into. She'd had fun giving him a talking to about that. She smiled through lunch, and was even good humoured when one of the younglings whacked her in the face with a flying toy, by mistake, of course. "Accidents happen," she had patted him on the head while pinching her bleeding nose. When the magic time came, she had to force herself not to panic.

'_I should be happy. I am.' _She quickly discarded her worries for the moment and stepped boldly out through the corridors. She caught herself checking the time every other ten seconds, trying to determine who would be in the room first and what that meant… and she slapped her wrist away before she could check again.

Just as it so happened, she arrived just as Dariinj did. She sensed him start, and realised that she had too. They both smiled, and wordlessly went in together. Lumara palmed shut the door the instant they were through it, and turned to look up at him. She got straight to the point. "I don't want yesterday afternoon to be something to look back on and think we shouldn't have done it. I want it to be something to look back on and say, 'That was the start'." His face was unreadable, though her thoughts were too muddled to contemplate what he might be thinking yet. "And I know that this isn't simple at all. Yes, I'm a Jedi. But… I don't want anything to stop this. I can't imagine things going back to normal after what happened, and I don't want them to."

Dariinj seemed to think carefully before he spoke. "I… Neither do I. But Lumara, how-"

She shook her head, and he fell silent. "No one knows what happened last night, and I've gone through today without anyone suspecting anything. Suppose… suppose it just continued like that? I mean, who would know? We see each other every day, and no one questions that. Why would they? Perfect little Padawan that I am," she laughed quietly, her eyes flicking down. "So really, we could do what we liked…"

His eyes widened. "What are you suggesting?"

"And they said you were clever!" she laughed, and stepped closer. Her tone softened, "There needn't be an end to this. If you… if you want…" she trailed off, turning a little shy.

He gathered her hands up and pulled them to his chest. "If it involves you, I want it."

Lumara blushed, and looked down. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts again. "We… we could have something- in secret. And it'd be difficult… but I think it's worth it."

Dariinj smiled, and took a moment before replying; when he did, he spoke quietly and earnestly. "I am still having trouble believing what has happened, and I cannot say I was expecting this, but it was what I did not dare to hope for. Being with you… in any way… would be amazing. No matter how hard it would be, it is certainly worth it. This does not seem to me like something I would normally do, but I would not call these normal circumstances." He looked down, "I think… I think that we may be a little mad, but in a good way. And I know that this can work if we want it to. I want it to."

"I want it to," Lumara whispered, and then, a little hesitantly, wrapped her arms around him and smiled when he did the same to her. Her heart swelled with joy, and she imagined what it might feel like to spend one's existence knowing that this embrace was waiting for them somewhere out there. She realised that that existence was exactly where she wanted to be.

Finally they pulled away, and Dariinj's smile morphed into a frown of deep concern. "Now tell me, what happened?" He reached out a hand and sent a soft stroke down her nose.

Delicious shivers ran down Lumara's spine at his touch. She remembered the bruise, and shook her head, "One of the younglings caught me with a toy earlier. It's fine." She reached up her own hand, prodding it gently and wincing, "I have a giant purple bruise, don't I?"

He chuckled, "Yes," and kissed her gently on the tip of her nose. "You still look beautiful."

"One day and you're already spouting romantic nonsense," Lumara laughed, brushing it away.

"It is not nonsense, it is the truth."

She could sense he meant it too, and it sent her cheeks aflame. She looked down again, wishing she could think straight for half a minute. "You're so nice!" she finally gushed, and then half laughed at herself, kissing him full on the lips. She felt dizzy and breathless when she pulled away, and used the time taken to pull him down to the bench to sit with her to gather herself together. "I'm still getting used to this."

"So am I, definitely." He fastened an arm round her waist, and couldn't help but grin when she sighed again.

"Typical," she muttered. "I can tell you're proud of yourself, you silly man." She elbowed him lightly, giggling.

"How can I be anything else when I am sitting here with you? I never thought I would get the chance to be with you like this," his excuse was honest, as least.

"Nice save," she smiled.

**Aw… Now let's tear them apart for the sheer fun of it! Or maybe not. Whatever's good for you…?**

**Well, today was really crap for me, so please; please brighten it up with some reviews! Please?**

**X.**


	42. Chapter XLII

**Evening all. This chapter takes us forward a bit, so we can get into the bulk of the action later… Hope you all like!**

**Own Star Wars I do not.**

**Chapter XLII.**

Knight Onih hadn't thought it possible, but when Lumara came back she was in an even better mood than before, if slightly subdued. The evening went normally, and night fell with no incident.

'_Day two complete. No problems.'_ Lumara smiled to herself as she fell asleep. Her dreams were warm and fuzzy, filled with orange light and smiles.

Over the next few days they noticed her good mood persist, then even out into a plateau of contentment. As the weeks went on, she made steady progress in her training, and began to catch up on the months she'd missed. Knight Onih was very proud of her Padawan; she began to think perhaps she was finally settling in. Lumara was distanced from the others, that was still evident, but her master was certain they could overcome that.

The lightsabers were finished within a month or so, and they only needed the crystals before they had a formidable weapons stock. Master Finah was making plans for the journey already, and they hoped to go soon.

That day, Knight Onih had agreed to let her Padawan go out into the forest after they put the younglings to bed. Over the months she'd go at every opportunity she had, and always came back a little more centred. While her master supposed it was nice for her Padawan to be out among the animals, birds and insects, Knight Onih herself had never been a fan of nature.

It was late spring by now, and the nights were long. Lumara was among the trees with little bother from the guards, who were well used to her by now. Somehow it never bothered anyone that the rather unconventional Jedi Padawan was constantly wandering around the perimeter of the base. If it did, she never heard about it- probably because one of Gan's many duties was dealing with the patrols and guards.

She arrived by the usual brook, and stopped. The water was trickling a thunderous melody, and the birds were calling through the treetops to each other, but there was something else. She sensed a presence along the brook, round the corner, out of sight. She slipped back into the trees soundlessly. She'd learned quickly how to melt into the shadows and green, mingling use of the Force with knowledge of the textures of the forest, and the acquired skill of silence. She allowed the noise of the trees and insects to drown out her own, and approached the figure by the brook. They were tense, waiting. Lumara stepped forward. Another tiny step and she was directly behind him. Silence.

She lunged forward and caught him around the middle, a finger snapping up to rest on his lips. "Surprise," she whispered.

Dariinj sucked in a slow breath and turned shakily, a relieved expression on his face, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he chuckled.

"No, but it was funny when you jumped. You sent a spike of fright so high that the others would have felt it- had I let them," Lumara smiled, greeting him with a quick kiss.

"Well then it is a good job you are talented as you are." He took her hand as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, this way." She led him upstream, away from the base. She'd had to plan this carefully, but she couldn't resist meeting him out here. There were no more patrols this way, and it would be easy to avoid the odd sensor dotted around. They had a few hours till sunset, and the light fell in patches through the canopy onto the leaf layer. "You're making an awful mess, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

She indicated the trail behind them pointedly, "Anyone could tell someone had been through here. Try to tread lightly. Duck under the twigs instead of brushing them back, and step on the bare patches of earth instead of the leaves and sticks."

He chuckled, "I will try my very best, now I am thoroughly versed in covert forest travel."

"Well it's not every day I get to teach you something you don't know," Lumara grinned, pulling him faster through the trees.

"Hold on! I nearly fell into the stream!" he barely righted himself. She sniggered, slowing down a little. "What did the guards say to you?" he asked after a moment.

"They just waved me through after checking up on everything. They seemed kind of resigned."

"Well they took some convincing to let me through," he raised an eyebrow, although she couldn't see it.

"I think it's the robes," she shrugged sagely, "no one really questions what I do much. It's real handy!"

He chuckled, "I bet it is, the amount of sneaking around the base you do. Going into storerooms and not coming out until half an hour later, taking mysterious walks into abandoned areas… anyone would think you were up to no good!"

"Shhh! Don't tell anyone," she laughed, holding a finger to her lips. "Oh- slow down a little, we're nearly there."

They approached the lake hand in hand, stopping just in the trees outside the clearing. Lumara breathed out a deep sigh. "It is beautiful," Dariinj breathed. He took a step forward, but Lumara held out a hand.

"No, stay here, don't go in. It's hard to understand without feeling it for yourself but… this place is so perfect. I can feel all the masses of life among the grass and in the soil. If we were to walk across it, we'd leave black footprints of death and destruction behind us, and they don't belong here. I know that happens everywhere, but it just seems so much more acute here." She breathed in, closing her eyes, "It's just one of those places. I can feel all the tiny creatures here, all the larger birds and animals, and I can see all their lives. I've spent hours here just watching. I don't think we belong in there."

"I understand," he murmured. "I definitely understand."

"I knew you would," she grinned.

&

"Dar…?"

"Yes?" Dariinj looked up suspiciously.

Indy grinned from across the dinner table, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh. I'm vacating," Hilfa declared, lifting her tray and scurrying off.

"Why do I get the distinct impression I am not going to like this?" he frowned, setting down his knife and fork.

"Oh don't worry; I've made this very easy for you. I told Hilfa a story about- well, you wouldn't want to know –and I've waited till the hall's pretty empty. No one's going to hear what we're saying." She leant forward, a smug grin on her face.

"And why would that be necessary?" Dariinj asked, very wary now. He glanced about, and saw that indeed no one was close enough to have a chance of overhearing them.

"Well, first off tell me where you're headed after dinner."

"I am sorry? I am going to my room, Indy, you know, to sleep?" He sighed. He didn't really see the point of all this. Dariinj didn't particularly have time to listen to Indy's latest conspiracy theory, especially since he _wasn't _heading straight for his room after this.

"Like you do every night?"

"Most nights, yes. Indy, is there a point here?"

The twi'lek giggled, "Oh yes. See, last time you headed off so abruptly, I oh-so casually asked your roomie when you got back. He didn't seem to find it suspicious though," she giggled again. "No, he wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying… but I got enough out of him to know that you were in _ages _after you left."

"So I probably changed my mind. What is the problem?" he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with the Mess Hall food, but he was still confident there was nothing to worry about.

"Oh, that was just part of it. I'd suspected something for a _long_ time. My prime suspicion clicked into place when that Padawan… um… Interfere? No… well anyway, the little one, I saw him one day and he asked me if I was Lumara's friend that she talked about, and I said yes, and he said he didn't know how Lumara got away with running off to see me as often as she did- and then he looked kind of embarrassed because I don't think he meant to say that- but! The point is I hadn't seen Lumara in ages."

"I am sorry, I am really not following here," Dariinj sighed, a light panic gnawing at the edges of his mind.

"Oh, you are. I'm not stupid, Dar. Whenever I do see her she absolutely avoids talking about you, and when I bring up the latest silly thing you've done, she laughs, and quickly moves on. You're the same. After the _thing_ that happened ages ago, I knew there was something, but I'd never guessed that you'd actually… you know!"

"I really do not know." He now felt defeat approaching, and he fell into it with a sigh.

She squealed in delight, "I can see right through you! I think the last straw was when you disappeared off into the forest with her last night. I mean, you were gone a long time…"

"Indy!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just calling the cards as I see 'em. I mean, I know you were out there with her. As to what exactly went on, I can only guess at that." She grinned in glee, sitting back in her seat with a smirk, and then giving an over exaggerated wink.

Dariinj felt the blood rush to his face, he lowered his voice dangerously, "Indy, be quiet."

"I'm sorry, have I hit the nail on the head?" she laughed.

"No. Just-" he sighed, giving up. "Keep your voice down. It is not exactly something we want to be common knowledge. You cannot breathe the edge of a word to anyone."

"Well yeah, of course." She leant forward again, becoming serious. "I would never say anything. I just wish you'd told me. I take it you're meeting her now?"

"Yes. As we speak. I had better go now."

"This is so romantic!" Indy squealed, clapping her hands together with glee. The twi'lek threw her head back in a wanton sigh, and smiled at the ceiling.

He rolled his eyes, "Sit still would you; people are staring."

She laughed, "It _is_, well!"

&

"Oh good, there you are."

Lumara was called the instant she stepped through the door. She started, but came over to the table, where Master Finah was seated and the Knights and Justo were gathered round him. He had in front of him a large map.

"I've drawn this from memory, from what someone else told me, so I don't know how accurate it is, but I think it's about right," he explained as she peered over his shoulder, between Justo and Knight Onih. "That's the mountain that the caves are in. They're up high though, so we'll have to land the ship there and then climb the rest of the way."

Lumara nodded, "What's the mountain terrain like?"

"Jungle till about half way up, then rocks, and then snow at the peak, although we won't be going nearly that high."

"It will take several days for you to hike up the mountains, perhaps more depending on how dense the rainforest is," Knight Gauon estimated quietly.

"And the crystals are in one of those caves?" Justo pointed to the marks about a quarter ways up the mountain.

"Yes." Master Finah sat back, "It's about a day in hyperspace to get to the planet, and once we reach it we'll have to scout around for the exact spot. I know the rough area, but it might take a while to find which particular peak, as it's in a full mountain range."

Lumara realised that a few months ago she wouldn't have even been included in this discussion. They seemed to think she'd gone through some kind of epiphany from the despondent, lesser-talented Padawan, into a sunny, steadily learning young Jedi. She almost found that funny. In an effort to distract herself and her master from her constant longing to get away to see Dariinj, she'd thrown herself into her studies, and found that with the extra determination she was actually beginning to get somewhere. The masters attributed this to the nightmares decreasing and her growing up a little, and while that was part of it, they both traced back to the main reason.

"You haven't spoken to Mon Mothma or anyone yet, have you master?" asked Justo.

"No. I'll go and find her or Gan Pamive tomorrow and let them know that we're ready. I've already explained it to them, so hopefully we can get going soon."

Lumara frowned, "If it's early spring there now then we'd better hurry; some of the snow near the top will probably melt, and the swell of water is likely to give us trouble."

Knight Onih nodded, smiling, "Good thinking. It would be good if we could set off sometime in the next week, perhaps?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking," the Master nodded, "I'm sure it won't take long to get organised."

He put away the map and they continued to discuss plans for the mission. Knight Gauon and Infer were staying behind to look after the younglings, and Lumara and her master had resolved to explain everything down to the very last detail for them. They knew only too well the kind of chaos that easily broke out when they weren't around even for ten minutes. Master Finah had decided to let Justo pilot them- to his extreme delight -, although Knight Onih was also a skilled pilot should anything happen. Lumara was just glad no one had looked to her when that matter came up. They would bring enough supplies for about three weeks, just in case, and were still figuring out what kind of equipment and clothing they'd need- and what would work in the jungle.

They each went to bed planning that night, and anticipating a difficult mission. Some had different worries than others.

&

He landed with a bump, muttering some choice words he knew he shouldn't know as his rubbed his backside irritably. A quick glance around and he knew they'd done very well. He was tempted to go and look in the bags himself, but a hiss from Pollio outside stopped him dead, "'Urry up!"

He picked himself up painfully and headed for the door. He was in a little shed at the edge of the estate of the leader of the local garrison. They had come across it completely by accident, and had immediately suspected it of being a store for something. As Pollio had said, "Ye don't put a lock that big on yer garden tools." In the city's recent economic breakdown- or at least Bella assured them there was one –it wouldn't go down well if the head of Imperial forces was seen to have supplies far greater than even his expansive allotment. Of course, no one doubted he did, but if he kept them hidden then no one could protest. What he hadn't counted on was someone being able to fit through the tiny, high window round the back, hidden among trees.

Han headed for the door hurriedly. One of the children had known how to jimmy open locks, but he wasn't able to fit. He'd tried to teach Han the knack, but he didn't have a clue. To his mind, young as he was, nothing beat the solid feeling of security of a blaster by your side. He blasted the lock from the inside as quietly as he could, resulting in it short-circuiting without dead-locking the door. Grinning, he pushed the door open and stepped back quickly before the others knocked him over in their enthusiasm.

"Jus' look at it…" Pollio grinned. He headed for the nearest sack and pulled it open roughly. Masses of tiny green pods swelled over the edge, taking him by surprise, "Beans?!?"

The others groaned, but Bella snapped to delighted attention, "Are all these sacks beans?" she demanded, looking in another herself even as she asked.

Jacque kicked one angrily, "Yeah." K'anne, a little blonde boy of six started to kick the others, mimicking the older boy's actions. Jacque was his hero.

"No, don't kick it! Oh, don't you see?" her grubby face lit up with joy. "With the food shortage these sacks are solid gold! We could sell these to the highest bidder and get credits… oh we could get credits…"

"But who would want to buy smelly old tasteless beans?" grumbled Jacque.

"Everyone. The laws of supply and demand, my friends," she grinned. "When everyone's having trouble getting food on their plates, and there aren't enough rations to go round, anyone will pay big credits for these sacks! The higher the demand, the higher the price. It's not that hard to figure out!"

"Hold on, we're gettin' a bit ahead of ourselves here, I think," Pollio held up a hand, halting her dancing round the tiny shed. "We'll decide what te do wi' these sacks once we hae' them. They're heavy, and we didn't bring anythin' to get them back in. We'd 'ave them mugged off us before we back." He was right; the sacks were at least as tall as Han, and far wider than any of them.

"Well," Bella frowned, thinking carefully. "We'll have to get as many as we can and hide them on ourselves. Look, start with that one." She stepped forward to the sack, letting the beans trickle through her fingers.

Jacque held out a hand and roughly shoved her back, catching her unawares and knocking her off-balance. She caught herself and stepped forward, fist raised angrily, but Pollio stepped between them. Jacque growled, "What does Pollio have to say? I wanna hear what he says before you get any ideas."

She glared daggers at him over Pollio's shoulder.

Pollio himself sighed, "Calm down. Whatever we can do wi' these beans, we're not goin' te the trouble of comin' here and not bringin' somethin' back. Stock up, folks."

Bella smiled sweetly, "Good choice. I promise this'll turn out good."

Han watched from the side, almost grasping what had just transpired. He'd lived with them for long enough to see the raging relationships of the three main figures in the gang, but he still didn't quite understand. What he did grasp was that while Bella had always seemed so safe, recently she'd been treading on thin ice.

She turned to regard him now, "Good job, Solo." He grinned. "Oh- and I'll be having that blaster. I don't know where you got it, but I'm not having you blow your head off by accident- or mine for that matter."

His face opened up in protest, "But-"

"No buts. You're what- five? Six at the most? You're not having a weapon like that just yet. You'll have plenty of time to parade around armed like a hard man when you're older." She held out a hand, her no-nonsense face on.

He sighed and handed the small blaster over to her, and she tucked it safely away in the folds of her blackened dress, smiling. Then she indicated the sacks and the two of them begin to fill their pockets and whatever they could find with beans. Green gold.

**You can just smell trouble, can't you? But aren't Lumara and Dar cute? It all balances out in the end. Anyways, please review, as my life could do with brightening up!**

**Till next time! Oooh… I just peaked ahead and something actually happens next chapter! Hooray!**

**X.**


	43. Chapter XLIII

**Hello everyone! Well this is **_**incredibly**_** embarrassing… I've managed to upload the wrong chapter… Sorry about that! So THIS is the correct chapter… wow. I'm beginning to slowly lose it. Let's laugh at the author for a moment to ease the tension… that's better.**

**Don't own it…**

**Chapter XLIII.**

Ella peered up with a forlorn look in her eyes, begging. Lumara shook her head, "Not a chance, you silly cat. And- oh!" Ella trotted half a step in front of her, nearly tripping her up. One of the boxes she had stacked perilously in her arms went flying, heading for a long fall and a short smash. She just managed to shove the others against her hip with one arm, and reach out the other hand to the box, catching it with the Force and setting it down gently on the ground with a sigh.

She glanced around and everyone instantly looked in another direction. Lumara sighed again. Great. Everyone was staring. She gave up and lowered the other boxes to the ground shakily too. She ended up on her knees, gathering them into another pile. They contained some of the supplies they were bringing on the mission, and she'd been sent to collect them with the assumption that she wouldn't drop and break them. _'Lumara Kinstike: dogsbody and donkey at your service.'_

"You are such a silly cat, you know that?" she muttered to Ella, and then pointed to her severely, "No! Get your nose out of there!" she batted the lion away, much to the feline's annoyance. Lumara looked up as a presence fell over her; it was an orange twi'lek- pilot by the looks of him.

"Need a hand?" he offered sheepishly.

"Thanks," she smiled as he helped her with the scattered packets and boxes, stacking them up. She looked up again as a familiar presence approached. "Hello," she called, grinning.

Indy broke out into smile and hurried over, "Hi. Hello there," she nodded to the pilot, who looked a little like a gizka caught in the headlights. "Oh- it's you from the squadron," her smile widened.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry about that," he mumbled, looking down and quickly finishing the pile.

"No bother. I know friends can be idiots, can't they," she grinned wickedly at Lumara, who just shook her head in amusement.

"Um... yeah. I guess I'd better be going, you know, drills and all that, and- bye!" he got up and hurried off.

"Thanks again," Lumara called after him, laughing a little.

Indy giggled, "Isn't he sweet?"

"I guess so," Lumara picked up the slightly less precarious pile, giving Ella a warning glare as she did so.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot; your tastes lie elsewhere, don't they?" a mischievous glint surfaced in her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" she raised an eyebrow as they started down the corridor slowly.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm getting at."

Lumara shook her head, "I don't think I do."

"I was talking to Dariinj last night," she prompted.

"Were you?" she sighed tiredly. _'Oh dear.'_

"Yes. Hang on, come in here!" she pulled Lumara, pile trembling perilously, into a nearby room, thankfully empty.

"Indy!" she cried, barely steadying her load as Ella slipped in after them, mewing.

"Tell me _everything_!" she grinned.

"Listen, I-"

"Lumara," she pouted, hands on hips, "it's bad enough that you keep me out of the loop all this time, but now I know you won't admit it!" She leant forward, whispering directly in the Padawan's face. "You and Dariinj are in a relationship."

How had she found out? Lumara screwed her eyes tight shut, "I don't think it's ever been said in so many words."

"So what? Oh, I just _knew_ you liked him! I'm serious: tell me _everything_!"

"Everything? That's a remarkably indistinct request."

"Oh gods, you sound like him too!" she laughed.

Lumara sighed, leaning against the wall in resignation. If she was caught out, she might as well take advantage of it. All this time the secret had been chewing her up inside. "I don't know what's going on," she shrugged truthfully. "All I know is I like him. A lot. Whenever you say relationship… I can't even see him when I want to, and it drives me crazy! But it's worth it…" She frowned, "How did you find out?"

"They call me the twi'lek detective! That almost rhymes…" She shrugged, "I knew both of you had suddenly changed, it just took me a while to connect the two. Once I even considered that it might be connected, the rest slid into place- not to mention the way both of you kept disappearing." She sniggered, "I followed Dariinj to the first boundary last night- it was shockingly easy –and then saw him come back." Her eyes gleamed, "What were you two _doing_ out there anyway? It must be pretty quiet so far away from the base… I mean, you could get away with _anything_ without people finding out…"

"Indy!" her mouth dropped open, aghast.

"Oh, don't act so innocent," she giggled. "You can't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind…"

"Moving swiftly on!"

Indy grinned, "Alright…" She chewed her lip for a second, frowning a little, "You must really like him to risk so much."

"I do," she looked down, blushing. The Padawan hitched up her pile a little, "I wouldn't do something like this if I wasn't sure. I- I think all along I've known what I wanted to do."

"Well it's obvious he's crazy about you," the twi'lek smiled reassuringly.

Lumara suddenly looked up, "How crazy?"

"Really crazy! It's obvious, sweetie." Indy rolled her eyes. Dariinj had been sickening for something for months. Now she knew what- or who –it was, all the daydreaming and funny moods made perfect sense.

"It's just… Oh…" she set down the boxes and packets hurriedly, wringing her hands. "I don't know what to do, Indy!" her face was creased with worry, she chewed her lip.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she frowned.

Lumara licked her lips nervously, she repeated, "I don't know what to do. I think I love him and I don't know what to do."

"Oh…" Indy's eyes widened. "Oh." She smiled hopefully, "Well that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Can we see why this might be a _slight_ problem?" Lumara hissed furiously.

"Yes… But it could be worse."

"How, exactly, could it be worse?" Now she'd managed to say it, the panic that had been distantly gnawing at her for weeks on end was suddenly surfacing and taking hold.

Indy paused for a moment, "Um…"

"Exactly!" snapped Lumara, not quite meaning to be so sharp with her friend.

"Well… Look at it this way: could it be any better?"

"Huh?"

"Well, being in love is a wondrous thing! It's exhilarating, it's joyous and dramatic and fantastic and stupendous!"

"Indy, have you ever been in love?"

"Uh… I don't think so. But that's not the point! I just know that it is, you know?"

"Not really."

Indy sighed, "You've got to be a little less pessimistic."

"I know…" she groaned. Lumara stared forlornly at Ella, "You've got it easy, you know that?" she muttered. She looked back to Indy, her off-turquoise face sympathetic, if rather excited. "I don't… I just want to be able to think through this. I've known since before I even told him I _liked_ him." She started to scratch Ella behind the ears distractedly. "I can't imagine feeling any other way. But this is so complicated!" She let out a frustrated moan. "I just want to be with him without all of this… mess. I'm going on this stupid mission now too, and I'm not going to see him for more than a week. I'm going to die!" she suddenly went from near tears to almost laughing at herself, "I sound so desperate," she muttered.

Indy stood back at looked at her friend for a moment, "Oh, Lumara. Well… if you're this serious are you going to do anything about it?"

Another emotion flickered in Lumara's eyes. "I… ideas have crossed my mind. But they're all crazy!" She sighed, "I'll figure it out, I guess. We'll figure it out together."

"That's the spirit!"

The Padawan smiled, "Thanks. It's… it's really been good being able to talk to you. It helped."

Indy caught her in a warm hug, "Any time."

"I'm really sorry we didn't tell you," she murmured.

"I understand, I guess," she smiled. She'd quickly gotten over being left out of the secret. She was almost glad, saying as even now she was scared to think too loudly around Justo or the others on the off-hand chance they picked something up. She stood back, grinning. "It's no problem. Of course, I'll be expecting your express counsel when I finally pick up flyboy back there," she indicated her head.

Lumara laughed, "Don't worry, you'll get it. Good luck with that- you may have your work cut out trying to get a straight sentence out of him!"

"I know, but if I can get one I'll be very happy. I'll see you around."

"Bye," she smiled, heading out with Ella trailing directly after her.

She managed to get into the complex without another spillage, but one was long overdue. She could barely see past the great pile of supplies. She managed to open the door to the little room with her elbow, "Could I get a hand here?" she muttered.

Justo jumped up, laughing, "Are you sure you've got enough there, Lulu?"

"Just take these, would you?" she rolled her eyes irritably. He lifted the top few off and set them on the table, and she leaned over and slid the others off gently.

"Is that all of them?" Master Finah inquired.

"I think so, that's _all_ they gave me, anyway."

"Alright. We were wondering what was taking you so long," he chuckled.

"Indeed. Is there anything else you need me to do?" Lumara had been running errands all morning, being sent all over the base to speak to people and collect things.

"No, I think that's it for now. You'd better go and help your master with the younglings' lunch."

"Ok. Bye."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye, Lulu!"

She sighed and headed for the crèche, grabbing the escaped Gin by the hand on her way in. "Don't give me an excuse to tell you off today," she muttered to him, closing the door behind her.

Gin smiled sweetly, "I won't. I'm sorry, Mara." He hopped off to play with the others.

Lumara rolled her eyes. If he thought he was going to pull the cute, innocent little boy look on her, he was kidding himself. The only reason he was off the hook was she was tired of telling him off. At least perhaps he'd have the sense to behave for the rest of the day.

Knight Onih greeted her with a smile, "You're back from running errands then?"

"Yeah, finally. At least we've got all our supplies sorted now," she replied breezily. "He didn't say when he thought we'd be going, though."

"Oh, well he said possibly even as early as tomorrow. He spoke to Mothma and she was keen to get it all done; we've been fairly prepared for this for a while now. We're all ready to go, anyway, so there's not much to be done."

She started, "Tomorrow?" Well that was unexpected, soon. "Oh, well that's good." _'No!'_ "We'd be leaving quite early in the morning?"

"Yes, I think so. If we leave quite early then we'll arrive for the next morning, ready to start up the mountain." The Knight began to tidy a little around the playroom. It was an omnipresent tidy; as soon as they finished one side the other needed attention. They weren't looking forward to the colossal mess that they were sure to be greeted with after they returned.

Lumara nodded, "Ok." She busied herself with the younglings and tidying, dire thoughts spinning about her head. She wouldn't get to see Dariinj before they went. Her fists clenched unbidden as she wordlessly worked at a particularly messy corner, and she had to force herself to relax. Now wasn't the time to get worked up about what she could and couldn't do. She'd learned quickly that a cool head was essential if she wanted to continue her life like this.

The day went on agonisingly slowly. Lumara spent a lot of it continuing to get things ready with Justo while the masters made the last arrangements for the mission. She had little chance of getting a free ten minutes to go and do what she wanted, and she wasn't even sent on another trek across the base to get more supplies. Soon she was lying in bed on her own again.

&

It was a barely organised rush that got them out of the crèche and into the hanger. The younglings weren't happy to see them go, and after Lumara had pasted Tara off her leg for the third time, they made a speedy exit and headed for the ship.

The other two were waiting by the ship while some last checks were carried out. Master Finah smiled, "Good morning. Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes, I think so," Knight Onih nodded; peering round the side of the ship, "hmm…" she started round to look at the workings of the ship.

Justo shrugged, "Looks like we're good hands if I crash."

"Oh, that's very comforting," Lumara rolled her eyes.

He grinned, "It could be worse. Oh, where's Ella? I doubt Infer's going to be attempting to feed her."

"I left her with Indy. She likes her," she replied absently.

"What, Indy likes Ella or Ella likes Indy?"

"Both." Lumara began to tune out ever so slightly, trying to catch something on the edges of her senses. There was something… ah. Aha. She halted the true smile sweeping across her face, remembering where she was. "Right, well we'd better get going," she suddenly smiled.

"Yeah, I'll have another look round the ship," Justo ran up the gangplank, trying to look busy. He was determined to impress the others with his piloting skills.

Lumara drifted around the ship to the back engines, where her master was talking quietly with one of the mechanics, and another was carefully glancing through a datapad. The Rebellion was meticulous in their paperwork, Lumara had been amused to find. At the edge of the hangar, a figure was lurking amongst the crates and supplies. She was careful to keep her approach casual, "Oh, hello!"

"Hello there," Dariinj smiled. "I was just passing by. I did not know you were going on your mission just yet."

"Yeah, it was quite short notice. I only found out yesterday that it'd be so soon," she nodded, coming to stand a careful distance from him in current circumstances.

Dariinj was going to say more, but at that moment Knight Onih came over.

Lumara was quick to jump in, "Master, this is Dariinj Subria; he was the technician who helped me with the lightsabers."

"Pleased to finally meet you, Master Jedi," he bowed slightly.

"And you. Your help in constructing the sabers is greatly appreciated. Without it we'd doubtful be here now, about to complete the job."

"It was no trouble at all. It was very interesting work."

'_Wow.'_ Lumara could barely believe that they were meeting, and talking quite civilly. It was slightly surreal. Then the alarm bells started ringing. She looked to the ship, and Justo was coming down the gangplank. He started walking over.

"Yeah, at least now we'll be able to make use of it all," she smiled. _'Kriff, Kriff, Kriff…'_ She started desperately trying to communicate through her eyes that he should get a move on, without her master noticing, no less.

"Yes, well I will not keep you from your mission…"

Too late. He trailed off politely as Justo approached. Knight Onih smiled, "Oh, this is Dariinj; he was helping Lumara with the lightsabers. And this is Justo."

Dariinj inclined his head ever so politely, "Good morning."

"Good morning. I believe we've met before," Justo's tone was carefully measured, friendly even.

'_Oh, don't blow this now…'_ Lumara pleaded silently. If he would just keep his stupid thoughts to himself; stay calm, then she had a good chance.

"Probably," nodded Dariinj. "Well, as I was saying, I had better leave you to your mission. Good luck."

"Thanks, bye," Lumara's smile was ever so slightly clipped.

"Goodbye."

He left after another polite inclination of the head, and they headed onto the ship without further conversation.

More checks, more strapping in of supplies and a final call by Master Finah, "Food: check. Clothing: check." They were standing assembled idly in the cabin. "Fuel: check. Lightsabers: check. Equipment: check. Ship," he looked down to the floor he was standing on, "check. Is that us? Oh, and Padawans," he smiled to Lumara and Justo, "check. Good job, ok."

Justo smiled slightly, heading for the cockpit with Knight Onih. The other two sat down in the cabin, Lumara sure to strap herself in tightly, taking into consideration their pilot. She doubted he was concentrating solely on the ship at the moment.

She sighed and closed her eyes, centring herself quietly. Once she felt calm, she opened her eyes and stared blankly into space for a while, allowing the pretence of light meditation to overtake her features. She felt the ship shudder slightly, lift off, and they soared out of the base. She felt a deeply uncomfortable pang as they continued to accelerate up through the atmosphere, and while she knew it was likely all in her head, it was still painful.

'_Missing you already…' _And they zoomed out of the atmosphere and into space.

**Well, someone ain't happy…**

**Thanks for reading, and all the lovely favourites and reviews I've had over the week! More reviews are always very welcome… =P**

**X.**


	44. Chapter XLIV

**Good grief: my catchphrase of the week. It's been fun trying to do History Revision in the form of rewritten Christmas songs. And I quote, **_**"So here it is, propaganda! And the Fuhrer's having fun… Repetition convinced us and, Now the Nazis are number 1!"­­**_**- **Become a Nazi Everybody (Merry Christmas Everybody).** Ain't it great?**

**Chapter XLIV.**

Space was cold. They'd been travelling for several hours now, and the novelty of being out of the base had fast worn off. Lumara was curled up in a seat in the corner, reading through a datacard on Nabooan history. She had no particular love for history, normally, but she was finding reading about these events- especially when she knew the key participants –more interesting than usual, and it kept the masters happy. They had long ago slipped into hyperspace, and Justo was sitting in the cabin too, also meant to be reading up on something, but he didn't seem very focused. The masters were talking on the other side, and their Padawans had long ago tuned out of the discussion.

The afternoon wore on and Lumara went through another datacard, by this stage only picking and choosing the parts she wanted. Master Finah fell into meditation, Justo and Knight Onih went to spar, and a sleepy air overtook the cabin. As early as was appropriate, Lumara got up, stretching her legs and announcing she'd have a go at making dinner. Master Finah had nodded absently, eyes still closed.

She pulled out a few packets of food, deciding to leave the really easy rations for when they were out in the jungle, and instead cooking up some pasta and meat with a few vegetables. She was just tipping the meat into the pan when Justo came in, following his nose. "It smells nice." His tone was a little cold, if civil.

"I hope it is," was her quiet reply. She started to stir it up, "You could chop up those vegetables if you liked."

Justo nodded, moving to slice them up slowly and carefully to her right.

Finally Lumara sighed into the silence, "You're angry."

"Yes," he replied bluntly.

She took the board of vegetables off him and scraped it into the pan, "It's not exactly a big deal, but I knew you'd overreact. That's why I didn't tell you in the first place."

She felt him grit his teeth together, "I'm barely reacting at all at the minute. You were sitting making the sabers with him every day for months!" His tone heated up, "After what happened I'd think you'd have the sense to-"

"Justo!" she hissed sharply, sending him a stinging warning glance. "Do you want the masters to hear? Calm down," she sighed, "please." She turned back to the pan, speaking quietly as she stirred, "I don't want them asking questions, and neither should you. It was a weak excuse and pure luck that got us out of your last mess." Lumara coloured a little, "Our mess."

"Yes, _our_ mess. And a fine mess it was too." He growled under his breath, and Lumara winced. He took a deep breath, the words coming carefully slowly, "Can't you see why I'm angry? Don't you think I have the right to be just a little bit upset with you here? After he- he did that, you spend an unthinkable amount of time with him, and you purposely keep it from me." He seemed barely contained.

"Yes, I know. When you put it like that, it's easy to see… but-" She searched for the right words; words to make this go away. "You know what happened was a silly mistake. It was something that… happened in the heat of the moment, and neither of us were thinking straight." Then the words she knew could close it came unbidden. "And… you're angry because I continued a working relationship with him. Yes, a friendship too." She left out the third part of the equation. "But… Do you think Master Finah is angry?"

"What?" he cut in.

She held up a hand at his interruption. Then, she continued, knowing what she was about to say and not able to stop herself. "We're friends, aren't we?" she demanded.

Justo nodded slowly, "Though I can't say I'm very happy with you right now."

She ignored his comment, "We made exactly the same mistake years ago," her voice was calm and level, a contradiction of the nausea churning within her, "and yet we recognised that it was a moment of childish silliness and poor judgement. We knew it was wrong and that nothing could come of it. We are friends and nothing more, and that has worked for a long time now." She just wished she hadn't put it that way. "Do you trust me to do the same here?"

Silence.

'_Oh…'_ She felt sick.

"Yes." He finally answered. "Of course I do. I… didn't think of it that way." He stared at the floor for a moment, and when he met her gaze his face was calm, composed, and deeply repentant. "I let my dislike for him cloud my judgement. I shouldn't have allowed petty feelings to develop and fuel this. You're right. And I'm- I'm glad," he stumbled a little over the word, "that you were able to overcome what happened and continue your friendship with him."

"Thank you," she murmured, her voice tiny. "But don't be sorry. I- it was a natural reaction. It's all fine now, so don't dwell on it." She smiled, using her stock 'everything's ok, don't worry' expression. Lumara turned down to the pan and clucked her tongue in frustration, "Darn…"

Justo peered over her shoulder, argument forgotten already, "I thought I smelt something burning…"

Lumara ducked away as inconspicuously as she possibly could. _'Unwanted physical contact!'_ "Oh dear… Maybe I can rescue it?" She pulled the meat and vegetables off the heat hurriedly and set the pan on the bench, frantically stirring at it. "Oh, look, only that side's burned," she started to delicately lift the worst pieces of meat out and either throw them away if they were unsalvageable, or scrape the burnt side off. Luckily, not much was lost.

"Dinner is saved!" declared Justo, throwing his hands in the air triumphantly.

Lumara couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Get the pasta on, there. We're nearly done. That's… yeah. I'll just leave that off the heat and add the pasta and sauce in a minute. Hang on, watch that pasta and- Just checking, you do know how to cook pasta, don't you?" she raised an eyebrow witheringly.

"Yes," he exclaimed defensively. Then he paused, "You just boil it, right?"

"Yes, and make sure it doesn't boil over," she was halfway out the door.

A panicked expression overtook his face, "Boil _over_? What's that? It's bad, isn't it?"

She cut off his questions with a snigger and another roll of the eyes, "Calm down. It's just pasta. I'll be back before it's ready; I'm only going to the toilet for goodness' sake.

"Ah."

She did head for the 'fresher, but once inside just locked the door and leaned up against the wall, head in hands. She clamped down on the blanket over her emotions before she allowed the misery to even show on her face.

Another day, another crippling lie. It wasn't even just the normal deceptions either, but a particularly painful one. Her words had been engineered to make Justo back off; to make him want to talk about other things and leave the subject be. They were words that she'd knowingly spat out to sting him. _'… it was a moment of childish silliness and poor judgement. We knew it was wrong and that nothing could come of it.'_ She could scarcely believe she'd actually brought that up and compared it to what was happening now. He was feeling guilty for doubting her right now, for imagining things he hadn't even dared say in the kitchen. Little did he know that a lot of them were true, and much, much more besides.

She hadn't had to bring it up. She could have said much less and still quenched his anger.

She fiercely bit back tears and clenched her fists by her sides. Every day, every day more lies. Despite her growing disillusions about the Order, and her ever-increasing distance from the others, she still cared about them all. Of course, even that was something she had to pretend wasn't there. She hated hiding such a large portion of her life from them, and deceiving them daily about it.

Lumara took a deep breath and cleared her head; her heart. When she opened her eyes they were still and impassive. She came back to the kitchen just in time to prevent another catastrophe with the dinner. "You'd think you've have had the sense to learn the most basic of survival skills," she had muttered.

"I can make toast," was the defensive reply.

The evening kicked off with another eye roll. The masters were impressed with dinner, Justo emphasising his role as much as possible. Master Finah had commented that if he was this talented in the kitchen- despite the slightly burnt parts –then he would have to be in charge of it for the rest of the mission. The Padawan quickly shut his mouth at that.

It was early to bed, early to rise when they landed in the morning. It would be mid morning on the planet, but before dawn according to the Jedi's body clocks. Lumara lay awake for a long while, unaccustomed to the early hour. After a time Knight Onih drifted off to sleep, but still her Padawan was awake. When she finally did fall asleep, her dreams were less than rosy.

&

Justo wasn't in a good mood in the morning, having gotten less sleep than he would have liked. He'd refused Knight Onih's offer of a hand in landing the ship, though, and had stubbornly nearly crashed into a tree. The other three had carefully remained silent when he had emerged from the cockpit ten minutes later, muttering about wind speed and unpredictable terrain.

Lumara had been first off the ship and into the clearing, rushing to taste the breeze after more than a day of recycled air. She was sorely disappointed if she'd been looking for a breath of cool, fresh air though, as it was sticky, humid and heavy outside. She came back in with her robes sticking to her slightly. "Just how tropical is this rainforest, again?"

"Warm out there?" inquired Justo with a smile.

"Warm isn't the word for it."

Knight Onih handed her a pack, "Well we'd better get used to it. Put your cloak in your pack, though; it could be useful."

Lumara nodded, shedding the thick garment and squeezing it into the recesses of the stuffed pack. She hefted it, wincing as she realised it would be a long climb with these on their backs.

"Are we all ready?" Master Finah started to tap at the ship's controls, locking it down and making ready to go.

In less than a minute they were assessing the thick, impenetrable wall of foliage. They could see where they needed to go, but not how to get there. The Jedi stood, lined out for a moment in front of the trees. Lumara ducked under a branch and they were off.

&

They'd managed two trips, and on the second trip they'd thought to bring small bags with them. They had almost a sack full of the beans, and after two days, they were still arguing over what to do with them.

Bella had taken Han and a girl of about seven out that morning to scout out the market for beans. Han thought it was phenomenal. They always stuck to the shadows while they went out, watching for unwary passers-by to pick the pockets of. No one saw them, and when they did, they were just a pack of street urchins; just keep a hold of your bag and a close eye on them.

Today they had strode boldly through the streets- well, they didn't creep, anyway –and Han had taken a good look around him- not that there was much to look at. Now he did look, he saw that Bella was right. The city was in a bad condition. Whole streets were empty, people evicted for lack of money to pay the rent. A skirmish between the Republic and the Separatists had occurred years ago on the planet, and had destroyed much of the planet's farmland. It was only now, now that they were relying solely on outside help, that the shortage was truly beginning to rear its ugly head.

The rich had been safe to begin with; they could still afford to pay for more than enough food. But the strain of importing food was taking its toll on the planets resources, and grants decreased, public funding decreased… Banks got in trouble, the cost of living went up and up… And a serious recession began. With people being made redundant, and spending what money they had on food and essentials, evictions were an everyday occurrence. Prices went up as the sellers struggled to make ends meet, people couldn't afford to even rent; the property market crashed.

Steadily, the planet began to descend into a spiral of recession and redundancy; industries and economies crashing to the ground like dominoes. No other planets wanted anything to do with them, and the future was bleak. Granted, the Empire was helping, and things would get better, but not anytime soon.

"Stay close," murmured Bella. She pointed out a flickering news screen that had fallen into disrepair. It was filled with footage that ranged from Imperials handing out rations, to Stormtroopers fighting off starving rioters with gas and stun batons. "I wish the Imps would just do their job. The last thing we need is more casualties. The working population in the city is small enough as it is."

The girl with them, Anna, was still slightly in awe of Bella, "How do you know so much?"

Bella shrugged, looking far older than her eleven years as she pulled them through a thronged street, "My father was a… business man. He taught me all this stuff when I was younger. I guess that's one thing he gave me before he left the world."

"I'm sorry," Han murmured, as he had been taught was appropriate to in such circumstances.

She snorted, "Don't be! I'm glad he's gone."

"Oh, ok…" he looked down, confused.

They approached a large building on the corner, stuffed with people. The three slipped through the mass of bodies and ducked under the blocks in place. They arrived within a less crowded, restricted area, lined with stormtroopers. Luckily, the Imperials paid bare attention to the children, and they crept unchallenged toward the marketplace.

Bella ducked through the lines of people, dragging the other two behind her, one on the end of each arm. They finally reached the head, and crouched near the front, listening while trying to not be taken notice of. The people jostled and shouted, elbowing each other viciously and taking advantage of any slip up of the others in the queue to shove forwards.

Tutting quietly to herself, Bella muttered, "Not going to get anything done like this… Stay here." She turned to stare hard at Han and Anna, "_Stay here._" She intoned slowly and clearly, "Don't move a muscle and I will be right back. If you move I won't be able to find you, so _don't move_. Ok?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok!"

"Good. I'll be back in just a second." She twisted through a gap in the crowd and was swallowed up by the violent mass of bodies.

The two younger children were left crouched against a wall, people bumping and falling into them frequently as they were forced from the panicked lines of people by sheer brute force. "When's she coming back?" Han asked Anna quietly, who was the older and therefore in charge of the situation now, apparently.

"I dunno," she shrugged, and peered through the crowds with an intensely bored expression on her face. "She'll be back in a minute."

"Ok…" Han could see next to nothing, let alone Bella. A minute of intense anxiety stretched into hours in the small boy's mind. Finally, he glimpsed a flash of fire through the legs of a tall man in tweed. A second later, his saviour was fighting through the crowds and back to them.

She barrelled towards them, landing in a ragged heap beside Anna. "Phew!" she breathed, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Ok," she finally gave a half-hearted smile. "Well, we got what we came for: the prices. Had enough of the big city, guys?"

"Yeah," nodded Anna enthusiastically.

"Good, because we're getting out of here." She fought her way to standing, and then grabbed the other's hands again. "Come on. I want to get back and tell Pollio and the others about this."

"What is it?" Han blinked up at her. "What do you want to show him?" They ducked under the barriers and started to hurry towards the exit, away from the thronged marketplace.

"Never you mind," her reply was clipped and curt, very unlike her usual kind, motherly tone.

Han pouted, but remained silent, recognising that Bella wasn't going to weather any whining today. They passed a group of destitute farmers, coming from the affected area in search of work. They had found none.

It was a short journey back to the children's current hideaway. In light of recent events, derelict buildings weren't hard to find, but demand for a place to sleep was certainly up. Bella rushed them through the streets, and they arrived breathless.

Early morning as it was, most of the children were lounging about, napping, or trying to find breakfast. Bella was immediately assaulted by several of her charges, who wanted food that the elder kids wouldn't share. She uncharacteristically brushed them off, muttering something about important news, and their stomachs being able to wait.

"Pol, Pollio!" she hissed, shaking him by the shoulder. He lay against a wall, dozing uncomfortably.

He began to mumble under his breath, and moaned a little. Bella continued to roughly shake him, until a shadow fell over her. She jumped back a foot, away from the hulking figure of Jacque. Despite being a year younger than her he was more then twice her girth, and a good bit taller. He stepped forward threateningly. "Hands off," he snarled, the threat almost comical in his high-pitched boy's voice. Bella's eyes widened, she took another step back. The whole group of children fell silent and turned to watch. Han saw Jacque's hand raise a little. He'd been spoiling for a fight since Pollio took Bella's side the other night.

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly Pollio was between the two of them. The smallest out of the three, he unquestionably held the most authority. "Jacque," he murmured softly, and glanced to the boy on his left. Obediently, Jacque took a step back. "What's the problem?" he asked Bella shortly, his usual brusque tone taking over.

She took a deep breath, raising a hand and shoving her greasy red hair out of her face. "We went to the market, Pol. I went to look at the bean prices and-"

"And what?" demanded Jacque, stepping forward again, and a little around Pollio.

The leader turned to look at his loyal companion hard for a moment, silence thick in the air. "Calm down," he finally said. "Calm down, Jacque. D'you want te sit down?"

"No," Jacque looked down, "I just- just don't understand why we have to listen to ­_her­­_ natter on about stinkin' beans all day."

Bella's lip curled into a snarl. Pollio frowned, "Quiet. We'll hear what Bella has te say, and if it's no use, it's no use. At least we'll 'ave options."

"Right," Jacque didn't sound very convinced.

"Go on."

She took another deep breath, "The bean prices are more than I could have ever thought. I don't know what we'd do with the money. In fact… we could- we could really _do_ something with this money. Do you… remember what I once told you about the space-?"

Pollio held up a slightly alarmed hand, "Wait, wait there. Lemme get all the details here firs'."

"What's she talkin' 'bout, Pollio?" Jacque demanded. His body angled threateningly towards Bella, perhaps unconsciously.

"Never mind," he answered shortly. He turned back to Bella, "Right, well… we need to think about-"

"Why you keepin' me outta this, Pollio?" Jacque suddenly shouted. He raised a meaty fist. "Why you never talkin' to me but you always talkin' to her? I thinks you don't even care 'bout the rest of us, and you just wants you girl!"

Han's little eyes widened. The whole group of children collectively took a step backwards. Bella was white as a sheet.

Pollio was very still. After a full minute of staring into Jacque's enraged eyes, he replied stiffly, "So you thinks I don't care about all these kids? Ones I been caring fer, fer years. An', you thinks I only listens te Bella 'coz I think like that, do ye?"

The older boy's chest was heaving, his teeth gritted together, and his nostrils flared. He remained silent for nearly another minute, until he realised he'd have to answer. "Yeah. That's how I sees it."

"Well then, ye can go." Pollio's face was hard. "Ye can go away and ye can ne'er come back." He stared unblinkingly up at the boy, Bella stock-still behind him. "Ye can pack yer bags an' leave."

Jacque's grubby face quivered. His fists dropped, and suddenly his whole body deflated. "Right." He looked around the circle of shocked faces, stepping back.

"Jacque!" squeaked a tiny voice. It was K'anne. He stepped forward, thick blonde hair flopping over his eyes, "Stay, please!"

"I ain't welcome," he looked to Pollio a last time. "See y'around, kid." He turned his back and began to walk out.

But K'anne ran forward. "Well then I'm comin' with ye!" He stumbled as he sprinted after his idol, "I ain't leavin' ya, Jacque, I promises!" Jacque stopped, turning, half hopeful.

Bella's arm shot out, catching K'anne by the collar. She bundled him against her, ignoring his struggles. "No," she blurted. "You stay here. You two won't last a day. I won't have you lost with him."

Tears pricked the little boy's eyes, "No! I don't wanna stay here! Bella, I don't like you anymore, I wanna go with Jacque!" He wriggled helplessly, nipping and biting against her grasp.

"You can't go with Jacque!" she tightened her grip viciously, her own eyes stinging.

Jacque's face lit up with fury at the little boy's tears. He took a step forward. "If he wants te come with me he can come. What, you keepin' kids against their will now, is ye?" he demanded.

Bella shook her head furiously, "He doesn't know what's best for him! Neither do you! Do you honestly think any of us would be alive if we didn't stick together? If he walks out with you onto those streets he ain't gonna come back, and I won't let that happen!"

Pollio remained a statue between them, his face filled with sadness.

"I say he'll be safe with me," roared Jacque, striding forward to within feet of the other two, "Let him go now or I swear I'll-"

"Leave Bella alone!" Han raced forward. He saw Jacque's fist raised towards Bella, and it was all the prompting he needed.

"Han!" yelled Bella and Pollio in tandem. He fell back and clutched onto the back of Bella's dress, face opened with fear.

Pollio finally intervened, "That's enough," he told Jacque coldly.

The larger boy sneered at him, "No it ain't. No it ain't. I ain't gonna listen to you anymore. Why, if I wants to hit you, mebbe I will!" He lifted his fist and bent his arm back as if to punch Pollio in the face. The boy stared him back in the eye, unafraid. Jacque hesitated, then cried out, "Fine then! Yous not afraid of me hurting you, but I bet yous afraid of this!" He leapt forward with surprising speed, lashing out at Bella. She let out a tiny shriek, ducking and clambering backwards. K'anne ran into the shadows with the other children, but Han stepped forward, his little face livid.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

Jacque laughed the laugh that the man who can't go back laughs. "What you gonna do, huh? You gonna make me pay?" he chuckled hoarsely. He reached forward and shoved Han out of the way roughly, sending him careering into a brick wall. His head glanced off a corner, and he fell limply to the ground, his vision crowded with white spots. He felt a dull ache on his forehead, and reached up to touch it. His hand came back covered in hot, sticky blood. Han rolled over and started to vomit onto the filthy floor.

Bella screamed, "How dare you hurt a little kid? How dare you- you!" she jumped forward, biting and scratching and kicking at him. She was like a spitting little cobra, vicious and venomous in her fury. Jacque reached back and walloped her over her the head, swinging gorilla arms and thumping her with the force of a galloping horse. She staggered backwards, tripping over her own feet.

Pollio came at Jacque from behind. In a second he was hanging from the giant's neck, swinging around in livid circles. Jacque grunted and fell against the wall heavily, crushing Pollio under him.

The two lay still on the ground now. Bella was sprawled in a heap in the centre of the room. Han lay panting and crying against the wall. The children all around the room were pressed as far away from the fight as possible. They all instinctively started to move forward, closing around the other four. Then they started to run. Then they started to cry and sprint and strive to get as far away as possible. Because they heard them coming. And then the Stormtroopers dashed round the corner.

**Oh dear…**

**Reviews are love. ;)**

**X.**


	45. Chapter XLV

**Merry Christmas everyone! Just back from a Christmas party- that's right, there was mistletoe! Time to rave… =)**

**She doesn't own! (She pwns, though.)**

**Chapter XLV.**

The Governor had been furious. Certainly, it had barely been one bag of beans, but _someone_ had been on his property, and had stolen from him! He'd worked hard for those beans, he reasoned, and no one had the right to take them away from him. They would pay. So he sent a good number of the troops to find the culprits. He wasn't expecting to get his beans back, but he did want to make sure they'd never be able to do it again; they'd regret the day they set foot in his little storeroom.

The troopers were sent out on a simple mission: track down the criminals and bring them back. Shame it wasn't so simple in practice. After several days of careful tracking and 'subtle' inquiries, they had them. They rounded the corner, expecting to find perhaps a gang or group of men plotting to barter their prize. They found a hoard of scared children- some injured. The beans were sitting stacked proudly in one corner too. It wasn't what they'd been expecting at all.

The children shrieked and scattered like a flock of frightened birds, but were caught by the ring of troopers. They closed in to circle the fallen leaders, and Han. Pollio coughed once, pathetically, and then silence descended on them. Bella staggered to her feet, eyes wild and breath coming in panting gasps.

The squad's leader stepped forward, raising his blaster from force of habit. "You are arrested on charges of theft-"

Before he could say more, Bella opened her little mouth wide and shook her head. "You can't do that! You can't acquit us of anything; we're minors!"

"The Governor will see about that," he replied hastily, and stepped forward again, towering over Bella threateningly.

Han lifted his head weakly, his vision swimming. He couldn't see nor feel much except for an all-encompassing dull ache, and his ears were throbbing with his heartbeat. He felt a trooper approach. He saw a flash of white armour, then gave up, and sank into unconsciousness.

&

"Stop whinging!" she finally snapped irritably, not bothering to hold back the next branch she went past. It pinged into Justo instead. He made a face, and a little discontented noise. He didn't speak again. After another minute of silently tramping through the wet jungle, Lumara sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap… again…"

"I know." He winced. "I'm not mad. I'm sorry."

The masters were ignoring them by now. The four had given up on small talk, and even the systematic arguing and remonstrating as the climb became steeper. The heavy air around them was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, the occasional sharp snap of a twig, the call of a bird, and the buzzing of insects. Knight Onih had fast gotten sick of them. Every time she swatted one, Lumara winced, and she'd eventually decided to just let them feast.

"I'm just… a little irritable right now," she went on to explain. This time she did hold the thin, whipping twig back for him to catch as she went past.

Justo shrugged. "That's pretty understandable." He smiled as he caught the twig deftly and stepped round it.

Lumara didn't answer. She didn't have enough energy to manage the hike _and_ a pointless conversation with Justo. And, of course, said hike wasn't the only reason she was so irritable.

The masters were travelling a few feet away, parallel to their Padawans. Every now and again, Master Finah would stop to take his bearings, and they would quickly start again, once in the opposite direction. They'd been going for several hours, and the constant dripping green was becoming even more tedious than the inside of the ship.

They'd been assaulted by a flock of large pink birds- Knight Onih had nearly screamed. Shortly after that, a large puddle of water fell onto her, soaking her even more than she already was. She'd knocked the stem of a giant leaf overhead, which in turn had tipped the water pooled on it off. She hadn't been happy. Lumara could feel her quietly fuming for the next hour or so.

Master Finah had been quietly sympathetic throughout all of this, but his calm had evaporated when he thought he saw a cannok in the brush. Lumara was adamant that it wasn't one; that it was just a little creature of some kind. Then Justo had asked how she could sense the difference. While they had argued, Master Finah had stared into the leaves with slightly wide eyes. He had never gotten over that incident when he was a Padawan, when one had bitten off his braid…

Justo had laughed at this especially, but then he got his foot trapped in a hole. That had lifted Lumara from her melancholy mood. For a moment, anyway.

&

They were lined up in a cold, grey rectangular room. There was a lingering odour of sweat, like a sports changing room, and the rough walls gave off a cold dampness that chilled to the bone in minutes. The Governor stood erect in the centre of the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

He surveyed the line of children. "These were the culprits?" he hissed. He was a tall and imposing man, with a severely clipped grey toothbrush moustache and a narrow, mean face. His gaze was steely. "These… children?"

"Yes sir," the trooper's voice carried the curious muffled or stereo quality of one travelling through a helmet comm. Two others stood at either side of the line.

"You are certain?"

"Yes sir. Our sources are confirmed."

He wrinkled his nose down at them, and addressed Bella as the oldest. "Girl!" he barked. "Did you steal these beans?"

She glared up him without fear, "It's you who stole them! You have plenty to eat while to whole planet starves! Some Governor you are! The Empire just stands-" she was silenced when a trooper, rather unnecessarily, pointed his weapon in the vague direction of the other children.

He let out a thin breath and turned to the troopers, "Send them away. I don't care what you do with them; I just don't want to see them again." They obeyed, and led the children out.

&

"Do we really need this light on?" Justo moaned. Knight Onih looked up in quiet agreement. They sat around a bright lantern, scooping rehydrated food out of little tins. The light was attracting a lot of insects, which were in turn finding dinner in the form of the Jedi.

"Yes," answered Master Finah and Lumara simultaneously.

Lumara smiled. "There are far worse things in the jungle than blood-sucking insects, and we want to make our camp as unattractive to them as possible." She stared into the dark leaves around them for a moment. "Far worse things."

Night had fallen in the jungle. It was far from silent, with bats squeaking, night birds calling to each other, insects chirping happily, and the constant, highly unnerving rustle of small creatures moving about in the undergrowth. Outside the ring of light cast by the lantern, they could see nothing. Knight Onih had already found five insects bigger than her hand and one spider as big as a dinner plate. That had been both highly amusing and deafening at once. She was now asking her Padawan for a 'bug check' every two minutes, and refusing to move anywhere without Lumara checking the undergrowth for creatures first.

Justo mumbled his next question through a mouthful, "So how much farther have we to go, master?"

He thought for a moment, chewing and swallowing. "Well… it only gets steeper from here on in, but less dense too after a while. I'd say… oh… three days more? Estimate." Lumara nodded quietly, feeling her master's heart sink beside her. The Knight was putting up a valiant effort, it had to be said, but she just wasn't built for nature.

After a moment more of chewing and silence, Justo turned to his fellow Padawan, "You're loving it, aren't you?"

She smiled, "It's not the worst mission I've ever been on. The jungle isn't that bad." She paused. "Master?"

"Yes?" her voice was immediately cautious.

Lumara kept her smile, "Just turn round a wee moment." Knight Onih was worried, but she obeyed. "It's ok, hang on a moment," Lumara told her, and leaned forward.

Her master's short, choppy hair was divided into two spiky little pigtails at the base of her skull, and sitting on one was a great, shining black millipede. Justo fell silent, his mouth gaping. Lumara held out her hand to it, and reached out to it. She sent it all the positive feelings that a many-legged insect can comprehend, and it scuttled like a shimmering black viper onto her hand and halfway over her sleeve- it was that long. She calmly stood and held her hand to a branch, then bid it leave her hand. It disappeared, glinting into the night. She took her seat by the others again quietly.

Finally Justo stuttered, "That was… stupid! Do you have any idea how poisonous those things are? All it had to- you-"

She looked to him calmly, "It's alright, Justo. Don't shout or you'll attract attention. It wasn't going to bite me." Her gaze flicked to her master. The Knight was very still. "It might have bitten you, though, master."

She finally spoke, "Thank you, Lumara."

&

Indy's laugh carried the whole way across the dining hall, ricocheting through the assembled Rebels' eardrums. It wasn't a foreign sound to them; they heard it most nights. Some likened it to music, others to a flock of birds squawking.

She had finally learned the name of her- he was hers already, she had decided –pilot: Pedro. She thought it was cute. He had been persuaded to sit at their table that evening, and she was having the time of her life. "So- so they put grease in the mechanisms?" she giggled.

He nodded, "Justo nearly had a-"

"So that is why I spent two hours fixing that ship," Dariinj practically growled from the other side of Indy.

"Ah…" Indy was quick to change the subject. She winced. "So, what're you all doing while he's away?"

It wasn't so much the time and effort involved in remedying the trainee pilots' prank on their instructor, or the fact that while he was very good at it, he despised being put to work on simple mechanics, but the fact that it had been Justo's ship he was fixing. He'd been tempted to make a modification or two to the engine… But that would have been petty. And Lumara wouldn't have been happy at all. Unfortunately.

Hilfa grinned, "Not in a good mood today, Dar? Nor yesterday, nor the day before…"

Indy shrugged, "Guess so. Give him a break."

The other woman raised her eyebrows in a little surprise. She'd meant the gentle teasing to cheer him up, and Indy usually joined in, but tonight it seemed things wouldn't work like that. He'd been even quieter than usual recently. She'd thought he'd seemed more cheerful; a little less brooding over the past few months. She couldn't see any visible change in life either way, but the change was certainly visible in him.

&

He was set up on a hard bench, his kegs dangling too far off the ground, while a large matronly woman buzzed about him. He knew Bella was nearby, and that was the only reason he didn't run. She seemed to be a servant of some kind, with arms like great sides of gammon, and strong, powerful legs like a farm horse hidden beneath her bountiful skirts. She was muttering to herself as she hunted through cabinets and drawers. "Says it don't affect no Governor- bah! Lost a fair bit, mind. 'Course, it's the medical droids as go first."

She took a rough, grey cloth and dipped it in water, then started scrubbing Han's face. He squirmed, but she kept a vice-like grip on his chin. She got enough grime and blood off his lower face to rinse and squeeze the cloth three times, and still wasn't satisfied when she was done. "If I 'ad my way I'd bathe you myself!" she declared. Han gulped at the idea. "Le's get this fixed up…" she murmured, and fished in the drawers again for a while. She lifted a mercifully clean gauze, wet it, and then began to gently dab around the cut until she could see the wound fully.

Han could hear the other children somewhere behind him, but he didn't know where. He wanted to go and be with them now. He didn't know where he was, and he was scared.

Now she was tipping a black-glassed bottle onto another tissue. It had a foul stench, somewhere between industrial cleaner and aniseed. Han instinctively backed away, but she shook her head. "Nope. Yous 'avin' in." She grabbed him round the back of the head, and then pressed the dark stained tissue to the cut. He let out a sharp yell.

"Stop!" he cried.

"Too late," she muttered grimly, then pulled it away. Han was still gasping from the stinging. "Won't even pay for bacta," she grumbled to herself as she fished through the supplies again. "'Course the barracks got new bunks."

While she used glue strips to hold the wound together, some of the children began to be led away. Han didn't notice to begin with, but when he did, he tried to jump down. "Don't you move a muscle," she commanded, gripping him firmly. He kept his wide eyes on Bella, who was on the floor across the room, hugging her knees. He nodded, barely feeling her ministrations on his head now; it had turned numb shortly after the application of the brown liquid.

Then they started to move the others. Bella was brought to standing. Her eyes were dull. She didn't seem to see Han.

"Bella!" he cried. He struggled in the woman's grasp, but she grimly held onto him, ignoring his calls. "Bella!"

Her head whipped round, "Han…" She looked down, and then started to go with the others, one of the troopers pushing her.

"Bella!"

"It'll be ok!" she shouted as she disappeared.

Han began to cry.

&

She screwed up her eyes and resisted the urge to tell him to shut up again. They were all sleeping in the one area tonight. They'd been given a curious form of shelter used specifically for jungle travel. It was erected between two branches above them, and served to stop the water falling on them at least, while a bottom sheet separated them from the leaf layer. Lumara was in the middle, between her master and Justo. Master Finah had long since fallen asleep, and was snoring peacefully, and her master had drifted off too, but Justo was really frustrating her.

"Lulu? Lulu?" he hissed.

"Shut up!" she replied through gritted teeth.

She felt him shift a little beside her in his sleeping bag. "You're awake then?"

"Go to sleep, Justo."

His grin was evident, "I'm staying up with you until you fall asleep. Call it a vigil if you want."

"Justo, go to sleep."

"There's no need to suffer insomnia alone!" he whispered cheerfully.

Lumara turned away and groaned. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. "Please leave me alone? I have no chance of sleeping unless you're quiet." He could hear the desperation in her voice. He frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm tired and wet and hot and uncomfortable, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He was silent for a minute longer, and Lumara savoured it. "Lulu?" he finally asked quietly.

"What?" she sighed.

"Are you crying?"

'_Poodoo.'_ She let out a tiny snort, "Where did you get that from?" Her voice was perfectly clear, she noted with pride.

"I may not be able to hear or see it, but I can tell…"

A sudden deep wave of panic swept over her, freezing her from head to toe. Had the walls fallen suddenly? Could he feel her emotions again? See into her again? Was her soul bare? "What are you talking about?" she couldn't deny the dampness invading her tone now.

He sucked in a deep breath, "I don't know… You're good at hiding it." He gave a bitter chuckle. "Force, you're good at hiding everything these days." Her eyes welled up anew at that. One tear plopped onto the thick, waterproof cover beneath them, making a noise like distant thunder. She closed her eyes. He spoke again after a moment, "I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

"What if I don't want to be helped?" she whispered minutely.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Then I can't help you. But, please… please just let me help you somehow." He placed a hand on her shoulder through the sleeping bag.

Lumara shook it off, and hid her head in her sleeping bag. Her voice came out muffled, "No."

She was sure to wait until he was asleep until she allowed anything to show, and even then she did in within the dark green, steamy recesses of her sleeping bag. The tears started to prick, and then they didn't stop. They ran hot down her face, and she struggled without a cause to keep her breath quiet.

It was just another time that she'd hidden and lied. And all the while she missed him. She bit down on her lip hard to stop herself from shaking. That would be lethal in current close quarters. But she missed him! She'd see him again in less than a week, be with him too, but it wasn't enough now.

Lumara wanted to be back at the base, able to feel his presence while he slept; know exactly where he was and what he was doing. Even better, she wanted to be somewhere else entirely, where they could be together all the time. Somewhere where she didn't have to follow the whims of some mission of other, and where everything didn't have to be secret. Somewhere where right now she might be sleeping in his arms instead of on a different planet. She could see it all as clear as the hand in front of her face, and that just made her cry even more.

She felt her master stir beside her, and she froze. It was time to lock up for the night. She wiped her tender eyes fiercely, and brought her head back into the comparatively cool night air. She took in a deep breath- through her mouth –and closed her eyes again.

On her right, Justo was lying very still. He felt a little sick right now. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. But she'd believed it. Because, of course, what reason would he have for pretending to fall asleep even in the Force? So he was still awake.

He couldn't believe it. She'd been sobbing! What was going on? She certainly couldn't deny that something was wrong.

He'd thought things had been getting better recently. He was proud of her. They were all proud of her. So quickly, she'd transformed into this young Jedi, with all the drive and determination of the old days- more, in fact. He'd asked her once about it, but she'd laughed, said she'd just given herself a strict talking-to, and changed the subject. He didn't recognise her. He remembered all the Lumaras he'd known, and none of them had been like this.

When they were younger she was the slightly clumsy, less talented and silly one. She'd always had lots of friends, though, and was always willing to help. When she'd walked through the door of the gym after the purges, she was… older. She was still Lumara, but she wasn't quite as carefree anymore. She seemed tired. As time went by, she became more withdrawn, she kept to herself; she thought a lot. Then, one morning she'd woken up with all the determination to save the Galaxy. She'd excelled as he'd never seen her excel. Today, he'd seen her differently again. She'd looked like a Jedi, like a Jedi Master. There was something about her that he couldn't place… like wisdom. Like she knew things that he didn't, and was self-assured because of him. Then she'd broken.

He'd seen her cry plenty of times. Force knew more times than he should have. But… there was something serious about this. He wished that he could see what was wrong! He wanted to help more than anything else right now. To lie still beside her while she hid and cried… He needed to do something.

His first thought was Master Finah. But no! Lumara would hate him if he did that to her. He'd have to figure it out himself. In the morning, he decided. Then he heard her roll over beside him.

She was asleep now. He looked, and he could just make out her face in the dark. Her mouth was slightly open, her head lolling, and her breath steady. He smiled. Then her eyebrows drew in and her mouth drew up, painting an expression of grief. She trembled and whimpered. She was saying something. Her mouth moved too minutely for him to read in the dark; Justo leant in to try and catch the escaping gasps of speech. He caught a syllable, the faintest lisp of a vowel, but couldn't hear. He pulled away ashamedly. If she wanted help, she'd ask him. Wouldn't she? He didn't know anymore.

It took him a long time to get to sleep. Just as he felt he was about to drift off, a hunting bat squeaked, or a twig snapped, or something rustled in the leaves, or he heard a sob beside him.

**Uh oh… What shall happen? Find out next- oh no, wait…! In light of the holidays, there won't be a chapter next week, but we'll **_**hopefully**_** be up the week after, or somewhere in between!**

**Scoff your Christmas pudding, stuff yourself with Quality Street and turkey, gorge on mince pies, and most of all, ENJOY ALL YOUR PRESSIES! Merry Christmas, everyone, and a very happy new year to you all.**

**X.**


	46. Chapter XLVI

**I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas- or holidays in general! I've been writing a lot recently, and all I can say is boy, are you guys in for some excitement in the future…**

**I don't own Star Wars!**

**Chapter XLVI.**

"Bright and breezy everyone?" Master Finah smiled.

Justo grunted, Knight Onih barely looked up, and Lumara said, "Huh?"

"Oh come on!" He laughed. It was far too early in the morning for the others. They were still out of sync with the time zone, and the early morning wake-up call the wildlife had given them was not appreciated. Master Finah had been first to fall asleep, and had had the most comfortable spot. Knight Onih had a joint in her nose; she'd found a snake early that morning. Neither of the Padawans had had a good nights' sleep either.

"Master," Justo sighed, "I don't know what's up with you, but we are _not _in the conditions to be bright or breezy."

"Well I don't know what's up with you, you were snoring all night!" laughed Lumara.

"Was I?" he mumbled, and knelt down by his sleeping bag. He began to roll it up tightly and carefully. Lumara frowned, but dismissed his cold manner.

She began to gather something for breakfast, while the others finished clearing up the tiny area they'd camped in. Her mind was carefully occupied. She was drawing, in her mind, a picture of the meadow. It was something she fell to most days, as a means of distraction. Today she was using watercolours, and had to concentrate hard to hold the colours in her head and mix them, as well as the paper and what she was painting. Unfortunately this wasn't as challenging as it had been to begin with, and she found her mind wandering anyway.

She'd told Dariinj about her distractions, and he had said that he was in the middle of composing a piece of music. She'd laughed. He said that he had the feeling that Justo wasn't going to like his thoughts if he were to hear something in passing. Lumara couldn't help but agree.

"Lumara?" She started, and looked up. "Day dreaming again," her master smiled, and accepted the food her Padawan offered. Lumara was quick to finish up then.

A minute later, Master Finah was hoisting his pack onto his back. "Right everyone. Ready for more hiking?" he said joyously, his enthusiasm anything but contagious.

"Yeah…"

&

The walls of the place were painted a dull sky blue, more dirty grey than blue. It was peeling, and damp chipped away at the melancholy colour in places. Someone had written a rude word on a patch in permanent marker, and it had been partially hidden by a rickety set of shelves. Whenever someone walked too fast by it, it would wobble and the word would come into view.

The bony, pinched woman he'd been left with led him in. She left him standing in the centre of the room, and then disappeared out the door. Han stood silently in the centre of the dilapidated space. He didn't see the unmade bunks that lined the walls, or the grubby grey-blue sheets strewn on the floor by his feet.

She came in again, tutting to herself. Her starched shirt gone grey was rolled up at the sleeves, revealing a pair of red, knobbly elbows, and thin, bony arms that carried an inarguable strength. She dumped a pile of grey-blue material on one of the beds, and hummed as she set a pair of trousers from it against Han to check the size. She nodded sharply to herself, and then set it back on the bed. She hurried out again.

Han stared straight ahead of him. He didn't hear the monotonous tick and tock of the chrono mounted perilously on the wall above the door. It looked ready to tumble from its loose fixture and smash upon the floor. Han didn't see that.

She marched in again, and caught him by the shoulder with a firm and practised grip. He was taken into a small, tiled room, with a basin in the centre. She didn't say anything, just stripped him of his clothes in a business-like manner, and then indicated for him to get into the water. He obeyed, and slipped into the lukewarm tin tub.

First she scrubbed at his head for a good two minutes, and lathered it in a foul smelling concoction that made Han's eyes water. Then she took a rough cloth and scoured his skin pink and clean. She had to change the water three times before she was satisfied. Finally she pulled a fine-toothed comb through his hair, rinsed it, and wrapped him in a scratchy grey towel.

The first time he heard her speak was in the room, several minutes later. "Grey or grey?" she asked, her face blank, but her eyes twinkling a little. She held up two grey sets of trousers. Her voice was hard and thin, like her face, but had a little warmth. Han blinked at her. She shrugged and held out one of the pairs, and he stepped into them without comment. The woman had him dressed in a minute, and was attacking his head with another comb shortly.

"I'm Alana," she told him shortly as she teased the tangles out. She sniffed once, and paused for a moment to scratch her large, pointed nose. "What's your name, then?" After a moment she repeated, "What's your name?"

After a moment of thought, he said, "Han." His voice wasn't even a whisper. He looked down as though he were ashamed to open his mouth.

Her eyes brightened at his voice, "Good name. Got another name?"

"Solo. I'm Han Solo," he mumbled.

"Good name," she repeated. She sighed and set to the comb to one side, then rose from her knees and took a step back. She appraised him for a moment, and then nodded sharply to herself.

Han followed Alana out the door and down a grubby walled, dimly lit corridor, then outside into the harsh, overcast air. They were in a playground, though they heard little laughter.

"Dinner's in a bit," she told him absently, and then drifted inside, her pale, grim features only making her look more like a ghost.

Han stood alone on the edge of the playground until she came back, shouting and calling over the other boys to come in and have dinner. He ate wordlessly, changed and went to bed wordlessly, and slept like a dead man.

&

Lumara tried her best to ignore him. He pranced and danced through the jungle like a ballet dancer on spice. He was singing too. She didn't know where he got the energy. The mood had been improving somewhat over the past couple of hours, although Lumara wasn't feeling it.

"I feel good! Dada-dada-dada-da! I knew that I would now!" he bobbed his head to a little tune inside his skull. "I _feel_ good! I knew that I would now!" The tune came again, and he pivoted and pointed to Master Finah.

"So good!" he laughed.

"Da! Da!"

"So good!" cried Knight Onih.

"I got you!" they chorused, turning to Lumara.

Justo laughed at her sour expression. "Come on, Lulu! Put a bit of spring into that step! Life isn't that rubbish!"

"Yes it is," she mumbled.

"No it's not!" He scoffed, "You're just complaining. Complainer!"

"Oh, so I'm the complainer? _Lulu, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm all wet. It's too hot, it's too cold. A bird pooed on my head! Lulu, Lulu, Lulu!_" she whinged in a bad imitation of his voice.

Master Finah chuckled, "Don't forget, 'The jungle's too green!'"

"I didn't mean it that way!" he grumbled.

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and then suddenly Master Finah held up a hand. There was a gravity in his manner that could not be ignored. His face was a mask of concentration and tension. The others could feel him straining for something. A bird flitted past overhead. Something rustled in the undergrowth behind them. The air was thick with anticipation.

Four lightsabers shot to ignition and sliced through the air with precision and speed, blocking the volley of blaster bolts heading straight for the Jedi wielding them. Knight Onih and Justo leapt to the forefront, leading the blind attack into the brush. The bolts came thick and fast, splintering branches and setting the animals into a frenzy. They flew through the dripping leaves and towards the unseen enemy.

Now they could see them. A trio of droids smashed through the undergrowth towards them. They were battle droids, not seen since the Clone Wars. Justo took the first, Knight Onih the second, and Lumara the third. She leapt through the air and swung her saber downwards. In one clean swipe she decapitated it, and landed in a crouch. Then she stood and sighed.

"So much for uninhabited."

Master Finah frowned, looking up from the remains of the droids. "I hadn't expected this." He knelt beside them, tapping the twisted metal cautiously to check the temperature. Finding it cool enough to touch, he placed his hand on it and examined it carefully. "It _was_ meant to be uninhabited, although that was quite some time ago. Most of the planet is mountainous, and the rest is either extremely hot or extremely cold. It's hard to imagine anyone settling here unless they had to." He stood, handing the head of the droid to Knight Onih wordlessly.

She frowned, turning it over in her hands. After a moment of scrutiny she nodded. "Yes. It's from the Clone Wars. Either that or someone made an exact replica."

"Master, what does this mean?" asked Justo. He looked worried.

The Master sighed. "I don't know. I suppose we'll have to go on." He exchanged a glance with Knight Onih. "There is little point going back to the ship now. We should investigate this, anyway."

Lumara bit her lip. "But where did they come from? I doubt there were just three renegade droids wandering round the jungle for no reason." She paused. "There's probably more."

"You're right. That's why we have to look into this. Come on, let's keep going." Her master led them on into the sticky, dripping foliage.

&

"No!" Padmé skidded to a halt by the laughing toddlers. She snatched the little foam ball off the ground and stowed it in her pocket fiercely.

"Mama!" the twins cried.

Leia stuck out her bottom lip, she stuttered, "Wanna b-b-b-b…"

"It's a ball, Leia, and you can't have it. You're _not_ allowed to play those games. It's very naughty!"

"Why?" they chorused.

"Because it's a bad game."

"Why?"

Padmé sighed. In desperation, she made a direct appeal to greed, "Shall we have fruit or chocolate cake for pudding?" She had always sworn to herself that she wouldn't be one of those parents who'd set their children down in front of a holo-vid for the sake of peace and quiet, or threaten them with punishments that everyone knew would never come to pass. She found that in practice, such noble intentions rarely came to anything.

"Cake!" they shouted.

"Ok. Now be good." She headed back into the other room, sighing quietly to herself. She switched off the datapad lying on the desk, and pushed it all to one side, deciding on starting dinner early.

The Rebellion was booming, figuratively. But with each new member, more work came, and Padmé found herself nearly regretting her offers to help with the paperwork side of things. Nowadays she couldn't leave the twins alone for any length of time either. They'd discovered… new talents. She fished the practically weightless ball out of her pocket, and tossed it up then caught it one handed. She threw it in the bin. It must have been under something; she'd gotten rid of all their lightest toys some time ago.

Luke and Leia would sit together on the floor, both staring at some object, and then, raise their hands, screw up their faces, and marvel when it twitched. The fact that it was forbidden made it even more attractive to them.

They had touched it already! So young, they'd already discovered their powers. That had to be significant. She sighed again. She couldn't deal with this. She could only keep them away from _it _for so long! Sometimes she panicked. In front of her she saw them stretching out their chubby little fingers, but in her head she saw them clench into cruel fists.

&

Another night in the jungle, and Justo was desperate to fall asleep quickly. The masters were asleep again, and although she was silent, he could tell Lumara was awake. He rolled onto his side, shoved his braid out of his face, and concentrated on his breathing.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but he was still awake, and so was Lumara. He could vaguely feel her probing the forest around them. He tried to concentrate on the bird he could feel roosted in a tree near them, but he couldn't. It was too vague; its mind and presence not clear enough for him to sense. She was finding it easy, he knew. It confounded him how she could find so much interest in animals. All you could sense from them were urges; wants, needs. He could never see more than the primal instincts for food and sex. He wondered if she saw more. She probably did.

He could feel her focus rippling out across the steaming jungle. It brushed over him briefly; she was checking if he was asleep yet. He scowled to himself. Was she doing that so that she could have more 'time to herself'? Did she want to cut him off? Then his face saddened. There was something wrong, and he would find out what.

After another minute of deliberation, he whispered, "Lulu?"

The tendrils of attention whipped back to her like a light blinking off, Lumara contained once more in herself. She stared straight up at the leaves above them, looking away from him.

"What?"

He thought it best to be frank. "What's wrong?"

"Two plus two equals five."

"Please tell me…"

He heard her sigh. "It's nothing. I just find it hard to sleep away from the base." She added, "The heat and moisture don't exactly help."

"Hmm…" Silence crept in for another moment. Then Justo said, "You never used to be able to sleep at the base, anyway."

"Yes I did. Some nights anyway."

He shook his head gently, careful not to disturb his master beside him. "No you didn't. I… always checked. You were never asleep, and when you were, you weren't happy."

She became very still at that. He wished he could see the expression on her face. When she finally inhaled, the breath was shaky. "I was rarely happy back then." Her voice was almost a monotone, a practised sigh. "I hadn't learned to be content with what I had. Life after the Purges is a hard adjustment for anyone. I found it harder than you, but I got over it." She added a little more, playing on his heart strings without meaning to. "We used to be so connected. There was always someone there. Now it's so quiet... It used to drive me mad." She let the silence stretch out, counting out a few seconds. "I realised that I couldn't live like that anymore. I let go. I accepted what had become of us, and it was like a weight lifted off my shoulders." Bitter thoughts swooped down on her. Lies. More lies… And now she was trying to hurt him again…

The night was getting louder now. Darkness was at its peak, and the inhabitants of the jungle were revelling in the heavy air. Bats and birds flitted across the charcoal sky, invisible to those under the canopy through the soaked layer of thick, lush leaves. Insects pirouetted through the air, and spiders scuttled out of their homes to entrap a feast.

Justo was silent. Lumara nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she realised her words hadn't cut deep. He considered her points for a moment, and then his mood lifted when he found an angle to argue from. "Well it was pretty sudden," he snorted quietly. "You just woke up one morning and were over it. That's not normal."

"It's not normal!" she agreed. "Well, maybe I'm not normal. So what? I just woke up and said, 'Lumara, I'm sick of being like this, so I'll make an effort, and I'll fix it!' And I did." Her words were a low hiss over the steady breathing of the masters.

Justo deliberated for a moment. She wasn't being rational, but he didn't really have anything to go on. At last he said, "Well if all it took was an effort, then why are you having difficulty right now? Why does being away from the base make a difference?"

There was a hard, angry edge to her voice now. "It's a separate thing," Lumara insisted. "It's not… that stuff that's keeping me awake, ok? You're half the problem!"

"Oh, I'm sure I am." His own tone was hostile. "I'm sure I'm the epitome of your troubles! I suppose you can't think of anything better to cry over."

"That's not fair," she whispered. Lumara turned away from him a little. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't see it if she started to cry again now. This was driving her crazy: this constant cycle of arguments and weeping. "There are worse things in this universe than my petty little worries, I'm sure."

Justo felt his annoyance die again. "You never give yourself enough credit. There's always someone kinder, better, stronger, worse off out there to you. _You're_ incredible, never mind whoever else is out there. And _you're _here now. You've been through so much, and you're still an amazing person. You're generous, you're strong, you're kind…" he placed a gentle hand on her arm, but she shrank away and cut him off.

"Please don't," she mumbled. Her voice was tiny. It carried sorrow, and desperation. Lumara curled up into herself, hiding her head under her hunched shoulders.

Just then, Knight Onih stirred, and the two Padawans froze. Neither moved nor spoke for the rest of the night.

**Goodness! This week's chapter was up early because I'm going away with the family for a few days on Monday afternoon, and I usually post on Monday night (GMT). Because of this, I'll probably be slow to reply to reviews- and I have yet to reply to some anyway after being 'off' over the holidays -but I'll tackle it all when I get back. Please don't let that stop you from reviewing!**

**I wish you a prosperous, very, very happy 2009! Love you all!**

**X.**


	47. Chapter XLVII

**Hello everyone! Tonight's to be the coldest night of the winter over here… and I'm feeling it! It's meant to be -7****o****C! I wasn't built for these temperatures. Absolutely blooming freezing…**

**I don't own Star Wars though if I did I could pay for an electric blanket.**

**Chapter XLVII.**

"We're getting closer."

"How much longer?" grumbled Justo. He heaved his pack, and continued trudging through the green.

"We might reach it today…" Master Finah murmured.

They had met another set of droids earlier that morning, and Master Finah said he had the impression that there was something near their destination, although they were too far away for him to sense it clearly yet.

This time it was Lumara who suddenly froze and held out a hand. The others halted, taken by her suddenly serious demeanour. She held a finger to her lips, knees bending minutely as if poised to spring like a jaguar. Her eyes scanned the brush ahead of them. She reached out a hand cautiously, and then took a step forward. The others frowned in the background. She took another step forward, and another. She turned a little to the right, and took a final step forward. Then she knelt upon the ground.

"What-"

"Shhh!" Lumara's head whipped round to glare at Justo, silencing him instantly.

She bent forward, peering into the leaves of a thick set of bushes. She pushed back a loose bough, and then her face lit up. She smiled in wonder and adoration. Lumara reached into the hollow in the centre, beaming. She looked up to the others, beckoning them forward.

In the centre of the nest, two little feline cubs lay pawing the air helplessly, emitting tiny squeaking noises that lulled when Lumara stroked them lovingly. They were a pale sandy colour, and their pink eyes were squeezed into slits. They couldn't have been more than a few days old.

"Careful, Lumara." Her master wasn't going to come any closer than a few feet away. She frowned at the baby cats.

The Padawan smiled, "They wouldn't hurt me. I doubt they could if they wanted to, anyway."

"Yeah, I wonder if you could say the same for their mummy," mumbled Justo.

Lumara only just stopped herself sending him a glare. They had barely spoken since last night. She was sure Master Finah was aware of it from Justo, but her master had no inkling- as usual Lumara's thoughts and notions were her own. The Knight couldn't sense anything wrong when her Padawan displayed such serenity in the Force. Her dependence on the truth of what she sensed had all but blinded her to the physical clues. Even the absence of the Padawans' usual banter went unnoticed by her.

But then she frowned deeply. "I… She should be here. She wouldn't leave them on their own this young." Her voice was sure.

"Perhaps she's out hunting," Master Finah suggested.

"No… not for this long. She wouldn't wander at all, and we've been in this area for long enough…"

"We've probably scared her off."

"Maybe, but she wouldn't leave her young. She'd be close by and… I'm pretty sure I could sense a full grown jaguar." Lumara was half joking, nervous. Justo realised that if he'd said the same, it would have been sarcasm. "No… This doesn't make sense."

Master Finah sighed, his eyes flicking away from the cubs and to Knight Onih. "We should move on. I'm sorry to say this, but the mother was probably killed by another animal. We should let nature take its course."

Lumara looked up in alarm. "But what would kill her? She's on top of the food chain! Unless it was a male but I don't see how-"

"Lumara," her master chided gently. "We should go."

Her brow creased, "But we can't just leave them here!"

Master Finah stepped in, his voice weighed with all the authority of his title. "We cannot interfere with the course of nature."

"Why not?" she demanded, cutting him off before he could continue. She gestured emphatically at the mewing cubs. She was silent for a second as she gauged her words. The others stared at her. And then Lumara bowed her head ever so slightly. She repeated softly, "Why not, Master?"

"You should know that we cannot meddle in this and expect it to end well. What would we do with two baby cubs? How would we feed them? We couldn't care for them if we wanted to. I'm sorry, Lumara." He frowned, looking down at the cats for a moment longer. Their mews quietened as if they knew their fate had been chosen for them.

The Padawan's face set hard. She nodded, "You're right, Master."

They moved on silently through the trees. The climb had grown even steeper now, and with every step Lumara could sense the wildlife decrease. The air had grown cooler too, and less humid. For that the Jedi were eternally grateful. Deep black rocks were beginning to crop up about the place, growing from the ground like twisted mounds of trees. The protruding stone was only getting more expansive as they went, and the trees sparser. That afternoon, there came a time when they never stepped off the rock, but continued to climb it, steadily going upwards. A few scrubby bushes were dotted about the crevices between the rocks, but there was little else up here. As evening began to creep in, they lifted their cloaks out of their packs again and donned them.

They could see the beginnings of the first few caves, and intended to make camp in the mouth of one. "Come on, we'd better hurry," Knight Onih frowned.

"It's nearly dusk," her Padawan nodded.

They reached the cave just as the sun was about to set, and hurriedly set up camp. They were so busy rushing to be ready for darkness that they neglected to check for life much father than into their cave.

&

It seemed he was alone again, then. None of the boys here were from Pollio's gang. Han found himself at the fringe of the groups, staring into space, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. The woman who had first taken him into the orphanage had tried speaking to him already, but was having little luck. "Han," she called. He got up from his position on the gravel by the playground, hugging his knees, and walked over to the doorway where she waited.

"Yes, Alana." He had been convinced to speak, at least, even if what he said was in a monotone.

"I need some help making tea. Come on." She tilted her head sharply in the direction of the kitchen, her choppy shoulder-length hair swinging through the air as she did so. It was the yellowed, sickly colour of dirty sheep's wool, and fell around her face in a single fine layer. Han followed her wordlessly as she led him to the only warm room in the building. "Here." She handed him a spoon. "I need you to keep stirring this." She stood him on a stool in front of a bench, on which stood a wide, heavy bowl, filled with a thin white mixture. "Hold onto the edge of the bowl and stir like this. Tell me when it gets too stiff for you." He nodded mutely and began.

She flitted about the cramped room while he slowly thickened the mixture, checking the oven and making dishes of more things. She was silent while she did this, and it gave Han time to think. He stared at the batter that was darkening under his ministrations, and wondered why it did so. Then he wondered why he was here without the other boys from the gang. He thought about it, and realised that it was probably because they'd been taken away while the woman fixed his head. It was her fault! It was her fault that he was alone! He hadn't really had friends as such in the group of street children- rivalry for food had stopped that –but at least if some of them had been here he wouldn't have been so alone. Once the blame was pinned on the nameless woman with the strong, red arms, he had some peace.

"That looks about ready," Alana said. Han jumped, and then nodded.

Suddenly he asked, "How can you tell?"

She blinked in surprise, and then answered, smiling to herself. "See the way it sticks to the spoon? These'll be good when they're cooked." She pulled over a tray to them. "Right, give your hands a quick wash and I'll show you how we're going to make these." He nodded, his face brighter now. He jumped off the stool and pulled it over to the sink, then let his hands sit under the cold water for a moment. "Ah-ah," she shook her head and leant over him to turn it to warm, then pumped a foul smelling soap into his cupped hands. "Now rub them together." He obeyed, and she smiled approvingly.

She showed him how to drop the mixture into little balls on the tray, and space them out enough that they wouldn't stick together when they grew. Gradually a quiet conversation grew, and by the time they were in the oven Han didn't feel alone any more.

&

"That dang cat's gone wandering again!"

Hilfa sighed, "I'd just leave it, dear." She was lounging on her bunk, reading a datapad absently. "Lumara just let her wander."

"Yeah, but I'm meant to be looking after her and I never see the beast!" the twi'lek groaned. "Maybe she's gone to the crèche…"

Her friend rolled her eyes. "So go look if you want."

Indy hopped from foot to the other for a moment, then sighed and nodded. "Right. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," the response was rather sarcastic.

Indy hurried along the corridors towards the Jedi's complex. She paused for a moment, wondering if she should knock, and then realised that there was no use anyway. She was greeted by a frantic Infer. "Hi! Um, what can I do for you?" He was holding a screaming toddler.

"Uh… Have you seen Ella?"

"Nope." He shook his head, bouncing the child as best he could. "Shhh," he muttered to her.

"Ok, um, thanks," Indy smiled half-heartedly, and left the Padawan to it. Where next? A thought occurred to her, and she trailed after it. She headed through more white-panelled hallways, and ended up at a very different section of the base. The door slid open after one knock.

"Indy?" Dariinj was sitting on his bunk, sure enough, absently stroking Ella.

"There she is!" Indy stepped in, grinning. "I've been looking all over for you, silly pussy cat!" Ella meowed balefully.

"I would not call her 'pussy cat'," Dariinj murmured. "That suggests a rather smaller creature. Silly does not really apply either." She purred in agreement.

Indy frowned and sat down on the bed, on the other side of the huge lion. She cut straight to the point, seeing little need for procrastination when he wasn't hiding his expression of discontent, low tone, or drooped posture. "She'll be back soon. You know she's missing you just as much."

"How do I know that?" he sighed, looking down.

She almost gasped, "How can't you?" Indy shook her head at him fervently. "Dar. Believe me when I say this: she likes you _a lot_." Ella meowed loudly in agreement. "I know you're under the impression that Lumara's crazy for liking you at all, but you've got to have a little more self-confidence here!" The twi'lek sighed. "Trust me; she's just as upset right now as you are, if not more."

He looked up at her darkly, "I doubt that very much."

She laughed, "Alright, just as much, then. But seriously. Do you really think she'd risk so much if she was feeling at all lukewarm towards you?"

He paused for a moment. "I suppose not…" She raised an eyebrow. "No, no…"

"It won't be much longer, ok?" she smiled sympathetically. "Just a little while, and then it'll be ages before she's away again, ok?"

"I know." He sighed, and then tried a smile. "Just a little while longer."

&

Lumara stared up at the ceiling, listening to the rhythmic breathing of the others. Her eyes had become adjusted to the darkness long ago, and she could pick out every tiny groove and dip in the ebony rock's surface. It had ceased to be even slightly distracting or interesting long ago.

It was some time after midnight, she knew that much. She wished they were still in the jungle, where she could at least distract herself with the animals around her. Morning was taking too long to come. It always did. This made her think of her insomnia, back in the early days when she came to the Rebellion. _'You've grown soft,'_ she mused. She used to be able to deal with this. Although she couldn't deny that this was worse somehow. She wouldn't wish those dreams on anyone, but somehow her original terrors seemed insignificant to how she was feeling now.

'_It'll be ok.'_ She tried to look on the bright side. After all, she'd be back soon. _'And it'll be ages until we're away on a mission again.'_ And it struck her. Was this how things would continue interminably? Would she have to go through this again and again and again… this separation? Because she couldn't see her and Dariinj ever ending. It just wasn't on the list of possible futures. And with that on the cards, would she ever be able to live in peace with him? Not likely. Not while she was a Jedi.

And being a Jedi, she was at the beck and call of the masters, naturally. That was the worst part: if they said jump, she had to jump; if they said go on a two month mission, she had to go on a two month mission. This little stint in the jungle wasn't the end of it, and if a few days was this intolerable, she shuddered to think what anything that long would feel like. Lumara wasn't so desperate that she couldn't deal with separation at all, but the prospect of being torn away from him constantly with little warning was a bleak, dark one.

Suddenly, some sort of instinct fluttered, and Lumara fell deadly still and silent. She held her breath, closed her eyes, and concentrated over the breathing of the others. She felt something. She could feel something. Something was coming. Her eyes snapped open into the darkness. She sent a shock to her master through their weak bond. Master Finah was easier to wake, but she daren't try and wake Justo that way; he would make too much noise. The other two lay silent in the blackness; they sensed it too. Justo came to gently, and then realised that something was wrong. Master Finah silently sat up, and the other three followed at once, not making a sound. They waited.

Little by little, sound filtered through the mouth of the cave towards them. A tapping, a scraping, a flitting and brushing. The little bouncing noises as tiny pieces of gravel were dislodged and sent skittering across the smooth rock. A low, guttural grunt was followed by rustling murmurs, and eventually they rose into voices. The speech was in some language that none of them could understand. It was harsh and wild, like that of an animal. The night air tasted of discontent and hate.

They were nearing the mouth of the cave, and they could all sense that they intended to come in. Shadows flickered on the marble-smooth black rock outside, the shapes wild and distorted by the many lights. Then they reached the opening.

Two things happened very quickly at once. First, the Jedi leapt to their feet, and second, the figures in the door fired their weapons haphazardly into the cave. Blinding light shot out from four lightsabers. The bolts reflected harmlessly back into the hard rock, leaving pits and scorch marks. They made to shoot again, but Master Finah raised a hand in the darkness, lowering his saber. "Peace!" he cried.

They paused, confused. There was a scuffle from near the back. They were like humans, but larger; clumsier-looking. Their limbs were long and thick, and carpeted in coarse black hair. The one woman among them had a wide torso like that of the men's, but was taller with slimmer limbs. The one who stepped forward was even more solid than the rest, and he wore colourful clothing compared to the browns of the others. He frowned, and then boomed in a deep bass, accented voice, "Peace? You bring peace but you come to our home and kill our droids?"

Master Finah and Knight Onih extinguished their sabers, while the Padawans held theirs up for light. The Master stepped forward, his hands held out in a gesture of peace, "We did not come to destroy your droids; they attacked us and we acted in self-defence. We're sorry for the cost to you. We didn't know anyone lived here."

A small, curious whisper rose up among the ranks of the people. Their leader shook his head, smiling with teeth like tombstones, "You cause us no harm in destroying the droids." A laugh rose up from the others. His face grew solemn then, "Why do Jedi come here?"

"We are in search of something that was left for us here a long time ago, in one of the caves on these hills."

"In search of what?" he narrowed his eyes, leaning forward a little.

Master Finah answered with impassivity, "Crystals. Crystals to use for lightsabers." The whispers increased at this.

"Crystals…" His heavy brow furrowed like a ploughed field. He reached into a deep pouch slung around his waist and drew out a faintly glowing bundle. He unwrapped it, and a soft golden light shone up at his face. The orange crystal was cupped like a precious treasure in his hands, and his eyes moved away from the Jedi for the first time to stare at his prize. "Like this?"

"Yes," he nodded.

Still transfixed by the crystal, the leader spoke quietly, "We find these crystals in cave to west, and we think, 'These be good. These be special.' So we take all crystals and keep them safe, and I get one for being good leader. I get own crystal…" he trailed off, then his head jerked up. "You come to look for our crystals?"

The Master nodded again, a sinking feeling invading his stomach, "We did, yes. We need them now for new lightsabers. There are no-"

"You will use them to fight!" he exclaimed, stepping angrily forward. "You will use them to power light swords and stop the glorious rebels!"

"No, no! We will use them to help the Rebellion!" Master Finah held up his hands.

He looked at them strangely, his thick head tilting to one side. "The Jedi are with the rebels? The Jedi are with the Republic!" He spat as he said the last word.

Lumara tensed as she felt the violent hate that burst forth from him as he mentioned the Republic. She kept still; flanking the masters with her saber raised as non-threateningly as possible, whilst still holding them in a pool of purple light. Her eyes flickered about the cave, checking the faces and postures of the crowd of people. There were maybe ten of them. They were all armed, but she hardly thought that mattered in present circumstances. Of course, things could just as easily turn nasty… They were backed into a corner.

"We are. But we fight with the Rebels. We fight against the Empire." Master Finah was calm, but his forehead crinkled in confusion.

"The Empire? What is this… Empire? What is it? Who do they fight with? The Separatists or the Republic? Answer!" he barked, suddenly angry again.

"The separatists…" And the Master thought he might understand. He sighed, "The Clone Wars ended a long time ago."

A sudden hush fell over the people assembled.

They stared at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes. Finally the leader stuttered, "H-how long ago?"

"Over two years ago now," Master Finah frowned. "The Republic won, but instead of giving back his power, Chancellor Palpatine declared himself Emperor, and now rules over what used to be the Republic and more, enforcing law with violence."

He cursed something in his own language, and the others cheered in discontented agreement. Then he looked to the Jedi again. "You have much to tell us. You will come with us now."

Master Finah nodded as if he were accepting an invitation, and then inclined his head to the others, who followed him out slowly into the brisk night air. The assembled company started to make their way across the mountain side, the Jedi in the centre.

Lumara clipped her lightsaber safely away in her belt. She felt the eyes of those behind her on her, and a few seconds couldn't pass without the people in front of her glancing over their shoulders at the Jedi. They were wary. She was wary. The air tasted of anger and confusion. They were easily outnumbered as it was, and so far as she could tell, there were more of them elsewhere. Many more. She was scared of what might happen if they took badly to the news of what had been happening to the Galaxy since they'd been gone. She was scared they'd shoot the messengers. She knew the others felt no such fear; they were Jedi. Jedi didn't fear for themselves. But now Lumara had something to lose. If she didn't come back from this, what would happen to Dariinj? And even if she died, she was sure that the pain from being taken from him would somehow carry on into afterlife, whatever that was. She needed to get back home, where he was, and fast. And anything that jeopardised her return to him was terrifying.

**Eek! What shall happen? Well, reviews make me write faster, which in turn makes me get to the stage where I can post two chapters a week! *Gasp!* So we all know what we have to do… Yes! Review! Well done!**

**Bidding you a freezing farewell, I thank you for reading and hope you like what's coming. (Because something's coming.)**

**X.**


	48. Chapter XLVIII

**Hello all! Hope the new year's treating you well so far, and don't feel bad about all those broken resolutions… You're not alone!**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter XLVIII.**

The road across the mountainside was long and arduous. After already having spent all day climbing and trekking, Lumara's limbs were losing their strength. They walked in front of their masters, still tightly packed between their large-limbed captors. She glanced sidelong at Justo. He met her gaze for a brief moment, and then looked away, staring straight ahead. A deep set dread settled on her stomach. Lumara concentrated on the ground.

She heard her master murmur something behind her, but it was cut off by a sharp bark from the people's leader, demanding that he know what she'd said. Her reply was in a clear, steady voice that rang out over the party, "I was simply asking Master Finah here if there was or was not a bug on my shoulder." Lumara smiled; some things never changed.

"And I was about to answer that, yes, there was," the Master continued wryly. To her credit, Knight Onih stayed silent at that. He reached across and flicked it off. Lumara and her master winced as one; the former simply because a small creature had been settled atop her, the latter because that small creature was now dead. The brightly-garbed leader grunted slightly angrily in response, and fell to grumbling in his own language to himself.

It wasn't long after that that they turned off into a wide cave mouth. The walls stank of fermenting moss, and a maddening, constant drip was echoing off the walls. It could have come from anywhere; the passages veering off the sides twisted and warped and turned off at angles, just to come back to the main route. Lumara took a deep breath as the walls closed around them. The ceiling was low enough that their captors had to stoop, and Master Finah and Justo had to keep ducking to avoid the odd rocky outcrop. It was cold, and she could feel how close the walls were around her. She thought that if she were to reach out both arms, she'd touch the sides of the passage. She kept scraping her side on the wall in an effort not to collide with Justo. She had to keep holding her breath to keep her heart from racing, and her hands were clenched white together in an effort to stop them shaking. Lumara walked with her eyes closed; it was so dark that it made no difference anyway. At least this way she was blinded by her own will.

After a time, glimmers of light finally started to make their way onto the slick walls of the tunnels. Gradually it increased until Lumara could see first her hand in front of her face, then the people in front of her, then the tunnel around her. She breathed a sigh of relief when the tunnel began to widen. The Padawan took some grim satisfaction in the fact that she'd kept relatively calm. She realised that she could now count claustrophobia among her extensive list of fears. Excellent.

The light was filtering through from around a bend in the black rock, and along with it, whispers of sound. A shuffling of coarse cloaks, or the occasional murmur in that deep, guttural language. At their approach the noises intensified, then lulled as they turned the corner.

At the sight of it, Lumara halted, staring. She had to be prodded forwards by her master before she remembered herself. The cavern before them widened up and up and up into a vast expanse of black rock. It could have housed a small town- or many stacked upon each other. The buildings appeared to have been actually carved out of the mountain, and although they were short and squat, with rough-hewn walls and haphazardly domed roofs, the midnight stone leant a certain elegance to the humble dwellings. The houses crouched in little clusters, and the gaps between these clusters were quite great in some cases. The result was that despite the great amount of space, only several hundred seemed to live here. But the thing that had the Jedi staring was the building in the centre. It rose in a tower of black magnificence. Spires and pillars twisted and flowed out of the mountain of dark rock, reaching up towards the distant ceiling like a pillar of embellished wrought iron. They were heading towards it now.

More of the people were gathering round them, staring at the Jedi. Soon a crowd of curious onlookers had joined the procession, all headed for the formidable building in the centre of the cavern. The light came from globes of glowing matter, hung and placed at convenient points about the underground settlement.

They had yet to reach the towering monument to darkness when a group of brightly garbed humanoids rushed out across the stone to meet them. They gabbled quickly with the leader of the group, all hushed whispers and the occasional exclamation. In the end, they were hurried on across the dark floor towards the building again. Lumara shivered as its walls closed around her. She looked to Justo again for support, but he just stared ahead. She felt her face fall, but couldn't find the strength to lift it to its usual mask. Surely she had the right to be upset right now? Perhaps, but the masters didn't need to know that.

They finally ground to a halt in a grand hall. The floor was blanketed in rugs and especially animal furs in a rainbow of colours, and the furniture glimmered gold under the gently pulsing lights. It was filled with what appeared to be dignitaries of that race, all garbed in outrageous combinations of colours. They fell silent and moved back as the party entered. All revolved around the figure in the throne at the head. He was clothed in red and green feathers, purple snakeskin, spotted and striped fur, and skins of all colours, shades and patterns. Around his neck hung a heavy chain and no one in the room seemed to be able to take their eyes off it. Lightsaber crystals dangled like sparking, pointed Christmas baubles from the gold. Blue, green, purple, orange, yellow, viridian, even silver. It was the centrepiece of the whole room.

The beings in the crowd that had captured them fell to one knee, leaving the Jedi inconveniently upright in the centre of the room. Lumara felt like ducking under the stares. The leader of the group spoke at length to the male on the throne, head still bowed. Their King nodded once, then spat out an order, his tone even rougher than that of the others. The leader nodded quickly, surprise evident in his demeanour, and then left the room quickly with the rest of the group. With a wave of his hand, the King's entourage was gone, and the Jedi were alone with him and his guards.

Lumara ducked back in the same instant that Master Finah stepped forward, but the King raised an imperious hand. When he spoke his accent was thick, and it took a little thought to grasp what he was saying. "Stop. Don't move until you are asked." His kind tone leant an uncanny edge to the curt commands, but the Jedi did halt. "You are guests here," he continued, "but it is not wise to move quickly while my guards have you on their scopes." Master Finah didn't deign to mention that he knew how empty the guards' threat was, but instead stuck to diplomacy, as was his custom. The King went on, "I would not have you brought here like prisoners, but my men are not accustomed to people of your kind, and they didn't know how to treat you. All the same, they did the right thing by bringing you to me."

Master Finah frowned, but chose polite introductions anyway, "I am Jedi Master Finah; this is Knight Onih, and our respective Padawans Justo Hirrin and Lumara Kinstike. To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

He clapped his hands to his face melodramatically, "Forgive me!" Justo was about to exchange a customary amused glance with Lumara, when he remembered that he wasn't going to talk to her. It annoyed him to no end that his plans for a witty quip were ruined, and worse, sent a painful pang through his chest. "I am King Urth'a'jgin'ohji'frth-gthyi Nan the eighteenth." Justo's jaw dropped open. "But I find it quite a mouthful in basic, so you may address me as King Nan." It rose again to breathe a sigh of relief.

"King Nan, then, I must ask as to why your men captured and brought us here," the barest hint of polite distress coloured the Master's voice.

"I'm afraid you were trespassing on a very important hunting area for our people. Not only that, but you are outsiders." Lumara's gaze followed his thoughts towards the line of wild animal heads mounted on the wall. She failed to suppress a slight shudder.

"Outsider-"

Master Finah was cut off by the King's deep voice, "You do not approve, young one?" Lumara's eyes widened, but she kept her mouth shut, willing Master Finah to come to the rescue. The King continued before he could, "But what would we do without our furry friends?" he laughed. He rose and stepped forward, his chain clinking. He beckoned to Lumara. She looked back to her master in alarm, who nodded minutely. The Padawan stepped forward to the King, stopping short a few feet. He gestured to the wall, "Don't you find them beautiful?"

"More so when they're still breathing," she replied before she could stop herself. She bit her lip, but the King just laughed again.

"Perhaps. But you cannot get close enough to see it, can you?" He was smiling, his thick face lit up as if he were sharing an art form with a student; teaching them to appreciate it. "See the colours? The markings?" He gestured to the head of some kind of boar, "Look at the patterns on his snout. Could sentients ever create something as beautiful as nature?"

Lumara just shook her head, keeping her lips firmly shut. He looked to her, expecting an answer. The others were watching. "No," she finally said.

The King beamed, oblivious to her reluctance. "Now, see this one…" he just stopped short of taking her by the arm, hurrying up to the end of the line of heads. It was a proud jaguar. "Caught just last night," he told her, looking fondly at the cat's features. "Isn't she beautiful?" He reached up and ran a hand over the black speckles on her snout. The King turned suddenly to look at her. "Isn't she?"

Lumara was simply gaping. Those little cubs… they'd be dead by now. "Might I interrupt?" The King's gaze swung back to Master Finah, who had interjected firmly.

"I am sorry; I get carried away sometimes…" the King smiled. He took several steps towards the Jedi. "My captain told me little; only that you appeared to be friends, and you had important news regarding the war."

'_Ah so that's why he's so friendly…'_ Master Finah supposed the Captain had been wise in not directly revealing the news. The King may have been welcoming, courteous, and pleasantly eccentric, but he had no doubt that that could change very quickly. "It seems we have much to tell you." He added, "Perhaps you'd better sit down."

The King frowned, but snapped his fingers at the guards, who rushed out a group of chairs from the side into the centre of the hall, and placed them in a circle. He forsook his throne for a wrought gold and gemstone seat, with a multicoloured cushion. "Please be seated." Master Finah took the chair directly opposite him, with Knight Onih on his right, and their Padawans on either side, next to the King in turn. "So begin, then."

"Well… I suppose I'll start from the beginning," the Master frowned. "Well, from what I can see, you still believe the Clone Wars to be in motion."

"Yes, is that not so?" he sat forward a little, reaching up and playing with the crystals weighing down his neck without realising it.

He breathed out, "No. That conflict ended quite some time ago."

Immediately his merry eyes hardened to steel. "You must tell me everything," he commanded.

So Master Finah related the events of past years to him, starting with the attack on the Temple, and ending with their mission. He drew breath, "And so now we are on a mission for this same Rebellion."

Silence stretched the seconds into minutes, and then into hours. Finally the King let out a breath, and straightened in his seat. "I see." He looked hard at them. "And I can be assured that what you say is true?"

"We would have no motive to lie, your highness," Knight Onih put in. "Deception is not the way of the Jedi. If the war were still in existence, then we would be enemies. As it is, we are friends, and if we had any reason to lie and gain your trust, surely we would have used that opportunity by now?"

"Perhaps…" he frowned. Then he sighed, "As it is, I believe you. We have heard nothing from command for years now, and I was beginning to think as much myself." He glanced at the guards, who were bored stiff and clearly not listening- those of them who spoke Basic. "The people need not know that, of course."

"If I might ask…? Why is it that you were sent here? Surely the Separatists would have need of such a formidable force as yours?" the Master frowned, slipping in the compliment without a thought.

"You would have thought so, wouldn't you?" he chuckled a little bitterly, any suspicion gone now. "High orders, I was told. 'Take your people to this spot,' and they tapped on a map, 'and stay there till further orders.' Apparently the order came from Dooku himself!" A hint of pride crept into his voice. "It's my understanding that we were charged to guard something. If we saw _anyone_ we were told to shoot first and ask questions later- hence the reaction of the hunting party you met. But when we arrived here, all we found were catacombs of caves and…" his hand caressed the crystals, "these." He sighed, "Our people appreciate beauty, especially that of nature." He smiled at Lumara, indicating the heads on the wall. Thankfully he was too intent on his speech to notice her lack of response. "These beautiful, colourful creations… We never found anything that would be of use in a war; nothing to guard or protect, but these were enough for my people."

The Jedi's thoughts were racing around like speeders gone out of control. Lumara lowered her guard just enough to let her hear them, and no more. Justo was panicking. _'What?? There's no way he's going to let us have them now.'_

His master was, as always, more optimistic. _'Let's just see what happens, Justo.'_

'_I wouldn't get our hopes up, but we have a chance, perhaps?'_ Knight Onih sighed inside herself. _'He doesn't even realise what they are.'_

'_Only that they're pretty…'_ Justo smirked a little in his mind.

Lumara was silent until her master mentally looked to her for her opinion. _'I don't know. I think we should be cautious. This King's moods change abruptly… I fear he could go from amiable to violent in an instant if we say the wrong thing.'_

'_Wise words.' _Master Finah's gaze flicked to her as she thought it.

Lumara struggled not to smile a little. All had happened in less than a second. The King went on, "But you must tell me what brings you here."

Master Finah exchanged a glance with Knight Onih. It was unreadable to the King, but their Padawans read it easily enough. It said: 'uh oh'.

&

The boys were lined up against a grey stone-chip wall, the sharp flints digging into their backs like daggers. The wind was cutting through their thin grey uniforms like a lightsaber through butter. Alana ran up and down the line, straightening shirts, rubbing smudges of dirt off cheeks, jabbing the odd misbehaver with her finger. Just as she found her place at the centre and front, hands folded over her apron, a grand speeder drew up. A tall, austere man got out, then marched briskly towards them. He had a scratchy, dry face, with high cheekbones that protruded out of his skin like raised scars, and piercing blue eyes like ice on fire.

He strode towards Alana, and then stopped about a foot away, raising a grey handkerchief to his mouth to cough once before speaking. His interrogation lasted several minutes, and while he was quizzing the poor girl, the boys began to get bored.

Han only had eyes for the speeder. It shone even in the dim, overcast light, and his fingers were itching to get at it. He had never even seen the controls, but he was sure it couldn't be too hard…

His thoughts were cut off sharply when the owner of the orphanage began to pace down the line of rigid boys, holding his handkerchief over his nose. Han imagined that his beak would be wrinkled in disgust under the square of grey cloth. Alana skipped anxiously alongside him, chattering rapidly about how things were going, what they needed, and what had happened. The man held up an imperious hand. She fell silent. He stopped by the boy beside Han, who was perhaps about ten. "You, boy!"

"Yes, sir?" he replied obediently, as Alana had taught him.

He seemed pleased by how he had addressed him. He continued. "Tell me, boy." He cast a sly glance at Alana beside him, "Who would you say runs this place?"

"Alana, sir."

He nodded, "And does she do a good job of it?"

"Oh, yes sir!" he nodded enthusiastically.

The owner's shrewd glance narrowed. "And tell me, why do you like her? Is it because she gives you sweet things? Or because she doesn't punish you as she should?" Alana was bone-pale beside him.

The boy seemed to consider it for a moment, "Well, sir… She does punish us, but that's ok."

His furry grey eyebrows shot down, "Why is that, boy?"

He shrugged, "Well, her punishments are pretty merciful in that at least we're able to breath during them."

"What do you mean?" he snapped, bending lower over the smiling child.

He made a face, and then wafted his hand in front of his nose and mouth, "Oh, sir! Have you been eating garlic?" The entire line of children burst into laughter, chortling at his impressive joke.

"Why you insolent little-" he made to grab the boy but Alana stopped him. She flinched and backed off when his furious gaze hit her.

"S-sir. I ask you; allow me to deal with this wretched child. He is not worth your prestigious consideration, let alone your valuable time. I will see to it that he never even dreams of being so disrespectful again, and that he fully apologises on your next visit."

They held their breaths as one, and then sighed in relief when he grunted a little. "I suppose. But see that it does not happen again; I will not tolerate it!" He glared at the boy, who was struggling to keep the grin off his face.

With that, the orphanage's owner departed in his state-of-the-art speeder, and left the boys and their caretaker to celebrate at his absence. Once they were inside again, Alana bent down to speak to the boy. "Pliny?"

"Yes, Alana?" he sounded as if he expected to be reprimanded.

"Thank you for what you did out there. If you hadn't said what you did about me, I would have been in a lot of trouble, do you understand?" He nodded, face opened in surprise. "However, please don't insult Sir again. I can't stop him a second time, and you're a good boy; I wouldn't see you hurt. You'll have to apologise to him next week, but I won't punish you for what happened."

He grinned, "Thank you, Alana!"

She smiled, "No, thank you." She gave him a quick hug, and then stood, turning back once more to whisper, "And his breath does stink of garlic, doesn't it?"

&

He wouldn't believe them to begin with. He demanded to examine one of the light sabers. "It is a thing of beauty, not a weapon of war!" he had exclaimed. They had argued back and forth for nearly half an hour when Master Finah finally held up a hand. "I can see that we won't be able to convince you, your Highness."

The King shook his head, the crystals clattering together round his neck, "It is not that I don't want to be convinced… I just… I cannot. Why is it that you should need these… sabers… if the war is over as you say it is?"

Master Finah began to explain the Empire and the Rebellion all over again. Lumara and Justo suppressed a groan as one. _'We've been over this before!'_ Justo hissed towards her, all thoughts of ignoring her flying from his head.

'_Really? I hadn't noticed. It's obvious we're not going to get them off him, so why don't we just stop pushing it and get out while we still can? I just want to go home.'_ Her eyes flicked to meet his for a brief moment, then away again. She felt sympathy filter down towards her.

'_We'll be going soon. Don't worry.'_

'_I'm not _worrying_, per se; I'm just tired of the mountains and the jungle. I want my own bed and to see the younglings. It feels like millennia since I've seen Indy and everyone.'_

She felt him snort inwardly, _'Well sure you've got me!'_

'_Yeah… what a relief.'_ She let the barest hint of a smile curl at the corner of her lips, and she knew he saw it. A flicker of warmth sparked inside her heart. She was forgiven.

Meanwhile, the King was expressing even more confusion. Knight Onih was getting impatient and visibly agitated, and Master Finah's unfaltering calm was showing hairline fractures. He raised his hands. "Your highness, we cannot tell you any more than we already have. We would ask that we could move on, and discuss where to go from here."

Knight Onih nodded, "We have been travelling through the jungle and mountains all day, and wish to quickly finish this." She bristled ever so slightly, "We might remind you that we didn't come here by choice."

The King became more sombre, "No. Again, I apologise for this. I understand that humans use the darkness to rest, and I am sorry that this has happened when you would otherwise be sleeping. When you speak of moving on, I must ask what you would wish us to move onto."

"Well what are we to do now? What of the crystals?"

King Nan sighed, "I don't know yet… I must… I must… discuss this with my advisors. The crystals are… dear to our people." His suddenly halted speech made Lumara uneasy. It seemed to her that a fluent speaker like him must be rather distracted by his own thoughts to have trouble finding his words. "I will… think hard on this," he told them carefully. The Padawan to his right glanced from him to her masters agitatedly, apprehensive of the future.

**Tension… Well, we'll see what happens to the Jedi soon enough…**

**Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! *Smiles.* Reviews are love.**

**X.**


	49. Chapter XLIX

**Hello dudes! Hope you're all well!**

**Star Wars does not belong to this Georgie.**

**Chapter XLIX.**

The halls were buzzing with activity. The Rebellion had just accepted over a hundred new volunteers in the form of a tribe of Republic-sympathisers who had retreated into wild space away from the clutches of the Empire, and now, after hearing of the Rebellion, had joined them. Existing members were rushing to and fro like ants from their nest in a desperate attempt to ready the movement to keep the people, and more still to simply see what was going on. The new volunteers were wandering around, gaping at their new home. Indy was hurrying down the corridor towards the kitchen, seeking some food for Ella. She saw Gan bustling along towards her, and stopped to say hello, "Mr Pamive!"

"Indy," he smiled. He'd met her on several occasions, and knew her to be a friend of Lumara.

"Any news on Lumara and co?" she smiled, stepping to side to avoid being knocked over by a wookie sprinting down the corridor. The curious mix of species and cultures made the Rebellion a perilous place for the careless.

His face clouded over. Gan seemed to think for a moment before answering. He spoke quietly, "I'll tell you this because you're her friend, but I would appreciate that you didn't tell anyone else." Indy frowned, but nodded. "We didn't hear from them when they set out… oh, with the time change it would have been last night, although it could have easily been a technical failure. They're in the mountains at the moment, and nearly at the cave where the crystals are."

"Why shouldn't I tell anyone?"

"Well… It wouldn't do well if it seemed that we'd lost contact with four of our Jedi- especially with Master Finah being among them."

"When you say worried…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

"On a scale of one to ten? Maybe three. They could have easily just typed in the wrong co-ordinates, or the altitude could have messed with the equipment," he shrugged. Indy smiled and said her goodbye, though she got the impression that he was a little more anxious about the lack of response from the Jedi than he let on.

That morning she was telling the others absently that she'd bumped into him, and that Lumara and the others were almost halfway there. Dariinj, who was sitting beside her, turned to her and spoke in low tones, "Did he say anything else?"

"Not really," she said carefully, "just that they were up in the mountains now."

He looked hard at her for a moment, "There is something else."

She cursed quietly, "Well I'm not meant to say, so it doesn't matter." He glared at her. "Fine… Well, it's just that their communications equipment or something broke, I think."

"How do they know that?"

She shrugged, "Because they haven't heard their morning report or something, I-"

"They have not responded?" he interrupted, his voice rising.

"Hush," Indy soothed. "Just a technical failure or something. You're halfway there, ok? And they'll be quicker coming down the mountain too, obviously."

"Hmmm…" his face was clouded over with worry. Indy began to wish she was a better liar. The difference that being with Lumara had brought on Dariinj was becoming more apparent with every day. He worked silently now, or not at all, and Indy wondered that the others didn't see the connection. Just as well, she supposed.

&

"I'm so tired…" Lumara murmured.

"Me too," grumbled Justo from beside her. "I didn't sleep much last night."

Knight Onih frowned, "And I suppose you didn't either, Lumara?" Her Padawan shook her head. "Fantastic. Well what's going on here? What did you all sense from him?"

Master Finah shrugged, "I don't know what to think of him. He's volatile, and eccentric, but I believe he truly wants what's best for his people."

"Is that a good thing?" Justo mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Well his people are hardly going to applaud him for handing over the crystals. If he cares about them, he'll keep them."

Lumara nodded, "I don't think he intends to do that, anyway. But… he only said he'd think about the crystals. He didn't mention what was to become of us. He strikes me as someone who makes a point of not lying, and so didn't answer at all in order to conceal the truth from us. i.e. we're not going to like the truth." She rubbed her head tiredly, hoping the words were coming out in the right order. "He said his orders were to let no one escape knowing of their position. I _think_ he believes the war is over, but he'd be inclined to stick to his order, and it makes no sense for him to just let us go. After all, we'd only go back and tell the Rebellion about them. He doesn't want anyone to know they're here, whoever they are- Empire or Republic."

There was a small silence as the others absorbed what she'd said. Finally Justo yawned. Then he muttered, "Sleep deprivation makes you smart. Wish I could say the same for myself."

Knight Onih was watching the King and his advisors across the hall, who were deep in conversation. "They do seem…"

Master Finah finished for her, "…as if they aren't discussing matters in our favour." He thought hard for a moment, the lines on his forehead deepening. "We will have to see what he says. There may be hope yet."

&

Han was happy. He'd built up his courage carefully until he'd been able to talk to one of the other boys. They, in turn, had answered. While this may seem unsurprising, Han was amazed. It wasn't long until the boy was fully immersed in orphanage life, and oddly enough loving it. He made friends with all the other boys, and Alana was kind as ever. He'd all but forgotten about Bella and the bounty hunters before her.

&

The imperious wave of King Nan's hand had signalled the departure of his advisors. They scuffled out in a block of shrieking, clashing colours. The King approached the Jedi, his lips pulled back off yellowed teeth in a smile. "We have been discussing what you have told us most deeply, Jedi."

When he didn't continue, Master Finah smiled tightly, "And what decision have you come to, your highness?"

He seemed almost taken aback by the Master's forwardness. The King took a moment to answer, his brow furrowing; he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. Finally he said, "My people value the crystals very highly indeed. It will take some time to deliberate what must be done. I'm afraid you will have to wait just a little longer."

Justo suppressed a groan, and then directed his thoughts at Lumara. _'You were right.'_

'_I'm just as surprised as you are.'_

"Your highness, with all due respect, we cannot tarry much longer," Master Finah frowned. "We have been out of contact with the Rebellion for some time now. I fear that we must return soon."

King Nan shook his head, "There is no hurry."

Knight Onih stepped forward, her frustration bubbling to the surface, "Your highness-"

Master Finah held out a quick hand, and she bit her tongue, shrinking back a little. "Your highness," he addressed him calmly, "with all due respect, there is."

"I'm afraid that your departure will not be possible just yet." The Jedi sensed a readiness gather about the hall, as if the many guards were crouching, ready to pounce. "This may not be the Clone Wars, but it is a war. I am under orders."

"Poodoo," Lumara muttered under her breath as she felt half a dozen invisible blasters level on her.

He continued, "Apologies, Jedi, but I cannot allow you to leave." The King took a step back. "I do not believe that the aims of our organisations are compatible, and I hope you understand that it would be foolish to have the Rebellion banging down on our doors during this stressful time for both of us."

"Pray that I do not insult you, your highness, when I say that your arguments do not make sense. Are you saying that you would keep us here against our wills?" the Master's voice rose a notch.

'_Get ready to run.'_

"Not necessarily…" he began, and then trailed off for lack of anything else to say.

In one fluid movement, all four Jedi bowed to the King, and turned their backs on him, lightsabers whipping out and into their hands. They braced themselves for an onslaught of blaster bolts, should they come. Behind them, King Nan had raised his hand, "Jedi, I bid you stay!" he called, desperation colouring his tone.

He got no answer, and not a second after the pause, all hell broke loose. Battle droids leapt from doors all over the hall. Guards rushed out around the King and towards the Jedi. Four lightsabers, two blue, one green, and one purple, exploded into light, their vibrant beams clashing in a blinding marriage of blaster bolts and Jedi weapons. The four cut through the air seamlessly, leaving no bolt opportunity to pass, while their wielders ran. The masters took up the back, deflecting the majority of the bolts.

Through the double doors, and a sprint down steps and through corridors lined with tapestries in fur and garish, lurid colours. The air stank of panic as news of their untimely departure filtered through the palace. By the time the guards had followed them into one corridor, they had turned the corner into another. Using the Force to guide and aid them, the Jedi found themselves outside the walls of the black, twisted palace.

As they leapt as one over the closing gates, Lumara felt a strange kind of joy. It was the joy of working as one with her comrades, and finding herself equal to them. Her heart soared: she wasn't floundering, she was flying. For once in her life as a Jedi, she didn't feel like she was lost. In one moment, everything had come together, and she was proud to be able to put her name with the others'. _'So this is what it feels like to be a Jedi.'_

They dashed through the village, reflecting blaster bolts from behind and protecting each others' backs. They were approaching the tunnel now, and bent forwards for fear of banging their heads in their haste. The dark, damp walls flashed past them, exhilaration taking over fatigue. They were out in the open in half the time it had taken them to come. Lumara gasped with joyful relief as the sun hit her face.

Master Finah paused to allow them to take a breath, "Well done. Now we have to get back to the ship!"

They were scrambling down the mountainside, jumping over loose boulders and scrabbling through rocks churned to gravel by the elements. They kept moving through the weak sunlight, and though they could hear their pursuers coming after them, they never caught up. The battle droids were forced to take the paths down the mountains, and so only King Nan's people were able to keep within remote distance of the Jedi.

They had reached the fringe of the jungle in a couple of hours. They could still sense the people coming after them, and so didn't dare halt yet. The Jedi slowed their pace a little, striding quickly down and through the green instead of running. They fought their way through the bracken and dripping leaves, climbing over fallen logs wreathed in vines and fungi.

They had not spoken for several hours when a voice broke into the damp air. "Can you sense that?" Knight Onih suddenly asked, her voice hushed.

"They've slowed," her Padawan nodded.

"I can't-" Justo began, and then paused for second. Then he murmured, "Yeah… I think they're stopping."

&

They travelled for another hour or so before stopping, exhaustion overtaking them. The Jedi allowed themselves only a few hours of rest before starting again, now travelling through the night. In the end, Knight Onih recruited Lumara to walk directly in front of her, warning her of any spiders' webs to duck under. They had a close shave with another large cat, but in end got through the night safe, still with no sign of their pursuers.

After nearly two days and nights of travelling this way, they reached the ship. It was with weary, blistered feet, brutally scratched limbs and faces, torn robes, and a relieved sigh that the Jedi rose up the gangplank. They wasted little time in taking off; Justo pulling the throttle to maximum. For almost all of the journey, they slept.

The mission had failed, but Lumara couldn't bring herself to felt disheartened at that yet. She closed her eyes with a smile, safe in the knowledge that every second brought her closer to the man she loved.

**Ok! Well, admittedly it was short, but bear with me folks, it's next chapter that things really begin to kick off… permanently. The pace is going to change considerably, and I hope you'll all like what I'm about to do with the plot!**

**You know how I love you when you review…**

**X.**


	50. Chapter L

**It's a bit a later than usual today I'm afraid! I'm a wee bit sick, and the exams are coming up… Not too good. Wish me luck! So, as I said, this is where the pace picks up a bit.**

**Chapter L.**

She wished that Master Finah would just give the report himself. Lumara understood that he wished to involve the others and try and give the leaders the full picture, but she had other matters on her mind. The Padawan's attention was anywhere but in the room with Mon Mothma and her fellow Jedi as the debriefing took place; it was concentrated on what she found to be a particularly bright life-force across the base.

When they were finally released, she was forced to pass by the labs on their way to the complex, her heart wrenching at the thought of him so close. On entering the crèche, they were assaulted with the joyous screams of a wave of younglings. Lumara was physically knocked backwards with a thump as they launched themselves at her. Delight painted a wide smile across her face, "Hello everyone!"

"We missed you, Mara!" Hangja giggled, keeping a tight hold on her lower leg.

Lumara just laughed, and slowly peeled them off. "I missed you all too. Ok. Now who wants to help me unpack everything?" She was answered by a wildly enthusiastic chorus of 'yes!', and although the younglings were more of a hindrance than a help, it did make her smile to have them swarming around her again.

It was several amusing and agonising hours before everything was packed away and tidied, and the Jedi themselves were cleaned and changed from their filthy, torn robes.

Lumara sped around the crèche in a blonde streak, tidying and wiping snotty noses like a speeding pod-racer, swooping down on the giggling younglings. Only once she had completed every chore she could fathom did she dare ask her master, "Master, is there anything more to do today?"

Knight Onih frowned, "No, I don't think so." She paused, her head titled for a moment, and then smiled, "Yes, you may go and see your friends- unless of course they're busy working." It was never hard to guess where Lumara wanted to go.

The Padawan's head bobbed in a blur of bouncing curls, "Yes, master. Thank you!" She was out the door in a flash.

She had formulated her deceptively simple plans some time ago, and was itching to carry them out. Lumara was too distracted by the growing fluttering in her chest to pay attention to the people that bustled about her on their business, and paid no heed to those who spoke to her. On reaching the tech lab, her excitement had built so high that she felt dizzy from vertigo.

"Lumara!" squealed Indy, jumping up to embrace her before the Padawan had even drawn breath. She gave her a quick, tight squeeze, then pulled away to look at her critically, "Your mission didn't go so well?"

"How could you tell?" she smiled, a heavy edge of weariness entering her otherwise cheerful tone.

The twi'lek shrugged; a brief, sharp movement that cut through the tension, "The dark circles and the general air of exhaustion."

Lumara laughed, "Yeah…" Her voice softened, "Even if things had gone well, I don't think I'd have been that happy." Her eyes flicked past her friend and into the room beyond for a moment. It was an easy admittance to make in front of her friends that sometimes her duties were not something she enjoyed, or what she preferred, and they rarely passed comment on it. They were used to it. However, she did herself did ponder occasionally that perhaps she should be more eager to do what Jedi were supposed to.

Indy stepped back and ushered Lumara into the room, smiling at the others, "Hello everyone." Her gaze lingered on one in particular for an extra moment. They greeted her warmly, setting aside work gladly for a few moments. As a break in the conversation loomed, the Devaronian suddenly looked to Dariinj, "You've just finished the drives, haven't you? You're not doing anything in particular?"

Dariinj nodded, a little surprise colouring his tone, "Yes. Why?"

"I have to finish these circuits, but the moulds need to be dried in time to put them in… I wondered if you could look after them while they dried." He indicated stacks of moulds, a tub of thick, rubbery paste, and a box of components to be set in it. "It's not the most interesting or challenging of jobs, but the components have a tendency to sink down through the mixture. And as you know, I don't really have time at the minute. You'd have to do it upstairs, though. Not enough room down here."

What that would mean sunk slowly into the skull of the Padawan leaning against Hilfa's desk. Lumara's head turned slowly to look at the Devaronian, scrutinising him with unsure eyes. He stared back for a moment, and then winked surreptitiously. Her eyes were too busy widening to saucers to wink back; she closed her jaw with a snap before Hilfa could notice.

"Yes, of course," Dariinj nodded. He seemed to be concealing a smile. He got up and gathered the pieces together, then headed out, nodding to Indy and Lumara, "I will see you later."

Lumara spent less than five minutes talking to Indy, Hilfa, and the Devaronian, and then excused herself, saying that her master wanted her back in the crèche. Her step was excruciatingly carefully measured as she sauntered out the door, and it was a struggle not to break into a run as she headed for the storeroom upstairs used to keep chemicals and supplies for the tech lab. It felt like a rope was attached to her heart, and was pulling her onwards and upwards with all haste. _'It's always a storeroom,'_ she smiled to herself.

He was waiting anxiously by the door when she came in. Lumara had hit the lock before the door had closed, and threw herself into his embrace, clutching him to her and closing her eyes. She didn't move for almost a minute. "I missed you," she finally whispered, her voice tiny amongst everything she felt.

Dariinj felt a wet plop, then a trail of liquid trickle down the back of his neck. "It is alright." He started to stroke her hair, murmuring soothing words into her ear.

"It is now." She ducked back to kiss him, smiling through her tears, and then laid her head on his shoulder again. Every inch of air between her body and his was a sin to her.

They were silent for another moment. His gentle words finally intruded upon the hush, "You said that your mission was not a success?"

"No, it was awful. But I don't want to talk about that." She shook her head, and then mumbled, "I don't ever want to do that again." Dariinj opened his mouth to speak, but she continued to speak, "I can't go another day without seeing you. I can't be away from you again."

He spoke softly, "I cannot stop that from happening, but if there was any way I could, I would do whatever it took."

Lumara murmured so quietly that he only caught the faintest lisp of what she said. "_You_ couldn't, but I…" she trailed off, biting her lip. He asked what she'd said, but she just shook her head and kissed him again.

He brought her over to sit comfortably beside him on a crate sitting tucked against the wall, and she nestled in close by his side, enveloping herself in his warm presence. "Shouldn't you be working on those moulds…?" she smiled, her eyes sliding shut again.

He shrugged gently, his happiness never faltering now he knew she was safe, "They are set out. I just need to get up and check them in a while."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. I did not even realise he knew until just now. He must have figured it out for himself."

Lumara frowned, opening her eyes, "I don't like the thought of just anyone being able to tell. If he can see it then…"

Dariinj shook his head, "I doubt that anyone could. He is a little more perceptive than people give him credit for, I would think. I would not be surprised if he had known before we ourselves did."

She chuckled, "I bet he's been laughing at us."

"Probably," he shrugged again, and then turned to brush her lips with his. They were deep in the kiss when an irritatingly loud beep started. Lumara groaned, and then pulled away, much to Dariinj's distaste. "Name one time your master has called that we have not been in the middle of something," he grumbled.

"She does have the most horrendous timing," Lumara agreed with a grimace, answering it and then placing it against her ear. "Kinstike."

"Ah, Lumara. I was just wondering when you'd be back."

Her face fell, "Oh. Well… whenever you want, master."

Knight Onih didn't reply immediately, seeming to think for a moment, "You did very well on the mission. Very well. If you want to stay and have dinner in the Mess Hall then that's fine."

A grin crept across her face, "Thank you, master! I'll be back after dinner."

"Alright, have fun."

"Goodbye." She tapped off the comm, and then set in down with triumph soaring in her smile, "Yes!"

Dariinj laughed, "I will admit she is alright sometimes, then."

The smile faded a little, and she sighed, laying her head against his shoulder again. "You don't have to run about at her beck and call twenty-four seven."

"I do not." He kissed her on the forehead, "But there is nothing that can be done about it. Being a Padawan will not last forever."

"But as things stand being a Jedi will."

"Well… yes."

"It doesn't have to." He felt her eyes open and flutter, she pulled away to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he frowned, brushing the hair back from her face.

She hummed a sigh, twisting her face and shaking her head a little, "Nothing. It's nothing."

"What is it?"

She groaned, and then shifted, looking away, "I don't know yet… I want to change things but I don't know if I can…" A pained expression came across Lumara's face. "Dariinj, I don't know how much longer I can deal with this." She saw his confusion, and reached up and started to smooth her hands over the sides of his face. "The past few months have been the happiest of my life. I mean it; I didn't know life until it had you in it. The past few days were… intolerable. I _never_ want that to happen again. And I only see one solution."

Dariinj seemed to be think hard, and finding that he had no idea he frowned, "And… what is that?"

She moaned, "You're meant to be smart, I-" she cut herself off, and then started again, "I can-" She gave up and turned fully, throwing herself into his arms. "I'm so confused…" Dariinj didn't bother with a joke pertaining to his own cluelessness, but instead just held her gently, stroking her hair until she spoke again. "It's not fair," she whispered. "I didn't want this… But if I wasn't what I am then I wouldn't be here and… I don't know. I wish… I just want to it stop. I just want to leave."

"Leave? Lumara, leave what?" his voice rose a tiny notch.

She shook her head, "You can't honestly be thinking I mean you." He was silent. "How could you think that?" She suddenly sat up, locking her gaze on his. "How in the Galaxy could you ever think that?"

"I… I was never good enough for you, I-"

"No!" she interrupted, her eyes wide. "Are you… are you… barmy?" She let out an incredulous laugh, her eyes beginning to sting despite herself. "Are you blind? Are you deaf, dumb, and stupid? Dariinj, can't you see I love you?"

At that point came one of those moments that lasts, through incredulity, for much longer than it should logically. The paste in the moulds was letting off a heavy, rubbery smell that caught in their throats, and something was dripping somewhere with a rhythmic splat. It was pleasantly warm, but a mellow draft was coming from a vent in the ceiling, causing the edges of Lumara's cloak to flutter. The harsh light in the centre of the room above cast a slight shadow on one side of her face.

"Believe me," she breathed, then setting a hand on either side of his face, pulled him into a soft kiss.

Dariinj smiled, "I do. I love you too." And he kissed her again.

&

"Lumara! When I said it was fine to stay out to have dinner, that's what I meant!" Knight sighed, more annoyed than angry. "You must have eaten hours ago." Lumara suppressed a gnawing growl in the pit of her stomach at the thought of the meal she'd chosen to miss, and nodded, trying to look a little abashed or guilty. "I'm not angry, just try to keep better track of time."

"Yes, master." So they were back to this. She'd always been right on the ball when it came to timing these few months, so not as to antagonise her master overly or cause suspicion, but recently she'd grown to not care.

"Ok. If you give Hangja and Gin a bath, I'll put the last of the younger ones to bed."

"Yes, master."

On her way towards the dormitory, Knight Onih turned, and almost as an afterthought added, "And go to Master Finah directly after; he wants to speak to you."

Lumara suppressed a groan. She'd been banking on sneaking something from the kitchen to eat as soon as she got back, but obviously no such luck. She was starving. "Yes, master." She bathed the squabbling younglings quickly, and then emerged soaking into the corridor. She heard the rumble of distant thunder: her stomach. Lumara moaned, and then decided to run into the kitchen on the way, and grab something quick to eat.

She was raiding the cupboard when she felt Justo coming towards the kitchen. _'Blast it!'_ She'd been so preoccupied with choosing between crackers, crisps, or both that somehow she'd managed to overlook him heading her way. She straightened as he came in, "Hi."

"Hello." He frowned at the box of crackers and bag of crisps in her arms, "What are you doing?"

Adopting a casual stance, she shrugged, "Being a pie. Just having a fat moment, you know?" She began to munch on a dry cracker contentedly.

Justo grinned, "They're fun to have." He held out a hand, and she tossed him the bag of crisps. "I'm _so_ glad we got these. I didn't think the Rebellion would bother bringing in such unhealthy substances."

Lumara grinned back, "They don't. My friend from the kitchens, Rebba, gave them to me a while ago. I've been saving them."

He laughed, "Nice one." She nodded, starting on another cracker. A small silence stretched out between chews. After a moment, his face fell to a little more serious. "Lulu?" She nodded, a sinking feeling prevalent in her stomach. "You're- you're feeling better, then?"

Pushing down the growing feelings of resentment and anger at his concern at what she felt to be none of his business, she replied breezily, "Yes. I'm full now. I've had enough." Lumara set down the crackers, and made to hurry past him, but he placed a firm hand on her arm. She flinched away at his touch. He winced.

"You know what I mean. Please don't be angry. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Lumara stared into his wide blue eyes; they were pleading for an answer and much more besides. She wondered how many more times she would lie to them. "Well don't. I'm fine. Honestly I am. I feel much better since we got back. Please don't ask again." A cold silence stretched out between them, and then she attempted a chuckle, "Being dry, the right temperature, and not having half the Galaxy's flies feasting on me is doing my mood wonders!"

He looked at her critically for a moment, and then smiled, "They never ate you anyway." He paused after a grin, "My master wants to see you."

"Oh!" she jumped, "I forgot! I'll see you later!" she hurried out of the room, heading for Master Finah as fast as she could. Lumara hurtled round the corner, and then slowed to a slightly more sedate pace to enter the room.

He was standing sorting through stacks of supplies, moving things between boxes. He looked up, "Ah, Lumara. I knew you'd find your way here eventually."

She smiled, and allowed a faint blush to shine through. "Sorry, master."

"Don't worry," he waved his hand dismissively, looking down to continue shifting things through the boxes. He indicated them, "The used things go in this box, the new in that one." Lumara stepped forward and came beside him, and worked as instructed. They sorted in silence for a minute until Master Finah started to speak again. "You and Justo worked well on the mission. Especially you."

"Thank you, master," she smiled calmly.

He continued, "Your progress in the past few months has been remarkable." Lumara hoped desperately he wasn't going to ask her why. Something told her he wouldn't be as easy to fend off as Justo. Luckily, the subject changed quite abruptly. "I was wondering if you had sensed the little… ripples in the Force coming from within the base." He had paused in his work and looked up now, staring seriously at her.

Lumara frowned. She _had_ sensed something, now that she thought about it. Usually her perception of the Force was based on the forest around them, and not within the base itself, so she couldn't be sure. "I think so. I'm not sure. Why?"

Now his voice and expression were truly grave. "I believe that it's coming from Padmé Naberrie's twins."

She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, and then shook her head a little, "But they're only a couple of years old!"

The Master nodded, "It _is _astounding. They appear to be brushing against the Force already. I haven't heard of any such beings showing physical signs of Sensitivity since…" He trailed off, then looked into the distance, talking a little to himself now. "I suppose it aids them that they are together. I doubt we'd be seeing _anything_ of this kind were they separated, but the power of their bond is allowing them to do far more than they would be able to alone."

"I think I understand… but what is it exactly that they're doing?" she frowned.

"Using the Force," he answered simply. "I wasn't watching for it the first time I felt it, so I can't be sure. The effort felt concentrated, though, as if they were trying to move something perhaps."

Lumara nodded, deep in thought now. Padmé wouldn't be pleased. Then she looked to him, "Why are you telling me this?" _'Yeah, like I don't know.'_

"Several reasons," he told her carefully. "Firstly, I thought you might like to know saying as you looked after the twins for a time. Secondly because you are on good terms with their mother should we need to speak to her about what they are doing. And thirdly, I wished to hear what you had to say on the matter."

It took her a moment to process all of that. The first she admitted easily, the second she groaned at, and the third… stopped her in her tracks. "Um… me?" she pointed to herself, eyebrows raised.

He laughed a little, "Yes, you: Lumara Kinstike."

"Oh." She didn't say anything for a moment, just thought hard. What did she have to say? "Well… I don't know. I can definitely see where you're coming from here; this _is _getting a little serious. If they've used the Force already and are actively doing so, then there's a large danger that they'll do something they're not meant to. And we can't just stand by and let them find out what pulls down buildings and what doesn't by trial and error… but Padmé doesn't want them trained. And really, they wouldn't need to be trained… just taught what to do and what not to do. But that's very similar to training I guess… I don't know," she concluded.

"You had an awful lot of valid points for someone who doesn't know," he smiled. "I was thinking along the same lines as you, but I think we need to speak to Ms Naberrie."

It slipped out before she could stop it, "You mean _I_ need to speak to Ms Naberrie?" She bit her lip, turning red.

Master Finah just laughed, "Yes. I think we should simply observe from a distance for a little while yet, and then respond accordingly."

Lumara nodded, her face growing serious again as she contemplated the future.

**Well… Next chapter, as I say, will pick up this plot line, and it'll be pretty fast-moving.**

**Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! You know I love you reviewers…**

**X.**


	51. Chapter LI

**Hello team! It's to SNOW here tonight! Can't wait to wake up to a white world- and my exam results! :O**

**I don't own.**

**Chapter LI.**

She sensed him just around the corner. Lumara looked to Ella at her side, and then murmured in the cat's ear, "Go to Dariinj. Get Dariinj." Meowing in confirmation of her target, the lion darted off through the crowd of Rebels, scattering them. The Padawan hurried along, clutching her cargo to her chest with a smile on her face. She sensed Ella reach him, and then divert him into a cupboard. The others in the corridor seemed to be laughing from what she could feel, although none could guess at the grin that was lurking under his shocked expression at being assaulted by a waist-high cat.

By the time she reached the cupboard, the traffic down the corridor had changed, and she was able to slip in unnoticed. Lumara was grabbed and brought into his arms with a kiss the instant she came in, and she had no objections. Her packages had fallen, but she didn't care. Lumara smiled, "I can't stay for long, but any time with you is worth it."

"I would agree with that," he smiled.

Ella mewed quietly at their feet, resigned to being ignored by now. Even she could see little in the pitch black of the store cupboard, and wandered idly why these stupid humans felt the need to meet in such cramped and dark conditions. It was always like this, she thought in her fragmented, detached way. Always her mistress was meeting with her mate, and yet always in the most ridiculous places! It was as if they _liked_ to cause her and themselves and most hassle possible. Ella growled a little under her breath. If she were to find a mate, she would never be so silly about it.

Lumara closed her eyes and sighed, "It's been too long."

"It has been nineteen hours."

"Stop being clever," she complained, kissing him softly on the lips.

He chuckled, "Sorry."

Someone else wanted into the cupboard. Both jumped a foot high when they knocked on the door, Dariinj banging his head, and each clapping a hand over the other's mouth.

"What the Kriff-? Blasted door won't open!" called a rough voice. Lumara thanked the Force that she had managed to lock the door.

Dariinj muttered under his breath, rubbing the back of his head. An urgent need to giggle began to well up in Lumara, and she bit down on her lip, her shoulders shaking a little at the curses of the Rebel outside, and the expression on Dariinj's face. His confused frown made her burst into trembling laughter. A mixture of the sudden shock and amusement had her laughing herself into stitches silently. She leant her head against his chest, muffling her laughs in his coat while he held her bemusedly. The Rebel finally left, and she allowed the last peals of laughter to ring out.

"What was that about?" he raised an eyebrow.

That set her off laughing again, and in the end he pressed his lips on hers to quiet her. It worked. When finally she had the breath to explain, she just shook her head, "Just had a wee moment, that's all!"

"Alright," he smiled. His hand slid up her face and he began to play with some of the hair coming loose from her ponytail while he spoke, "Will I see you tonight?"

After a brief second of thought, she groaned, "I doubt it. After the mission… they're kind of taking more notice of me now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I wasn't myself- or the self they know anyway. I sort of digressed back into quiet-Lumara." She smiled a little, "Being away from you took any amount of sunny-disposition or determination from me. They noticed." She scowled, "Justo especially. He won't leave me alone now, and is looking for any excuse to check up on me. I'm surprised he didn't tell his master about it."

Quelling his intense dislike for that Padawan with curiosity, Dariinj frowned, "But surely Master Finah would have noticed himself?"

Lumara shrugged, "You would think so. But then… Justo's always asked more questions than his due. At least he used to be easy to deflect. Not recently though, not since he caught me out while we in the jungle. I thought he was asleep…" she shook her head, a hint of desperation creeping into her tone. "I don't know how long I can keep this up for. He's suspicious enough as it is, and Master Finah was talking to me last night. He said himself that 'my progress was remarkable'" she raised her fingers in quotation marks. "He hasn't really asked me if there's a specific reason, but the chances are he will at some point, and I don't know what I'll say."

"Do not worry about that yet. As for 'keeping it up', you have done so for several months now, and if the act were to crack, I doubt it would be now," he smiled, stroking her face soothingly. He didn't add that he felt exactly the same.

She wanted to just give in and say that he was right, but worry had been gnawing at her for nearly as long as they'd been together, and she had to voice it. "The act's only getting harder. Tonight… I'll spend the evening training or tidying or doing something stupid, but all my thoughts will be with you. I don't want to have to hide in cupboards just to see you!" she gestured about herself impatiently. "I want to be able to walk the corridors holding your hand, and to kiss you when I see you, not later when no one's around."

His face was sad, "I cannot do anything about that." He was going to continue, but she cut him off.

"I know. I just… I wish things had been different! Somehow…" Thoughts were swimming around her head faster than she could catch and order them, and she hadn't the strength to do so anyway. Lumara sighed, "I need to think. I'd better go."

He nodded, frowning a little. "If not tonight, then I _will_ see you tomorrow, even if I have to kidnap you from the crèche."

She smiled, "That sounds like a plan."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lumara kissed him, bid him farewell, and then slipped sadly out into the corridor, Ella following.

&

It was only getting worse. Every time she turned her back, the little rascals were trying some new trick. They would make the table cloth flutter, or direct the motes of dust in the air in some direction to make a crude picture. It was a fantastic game; the most splendid fun to discover that when they concentrated together they could perform little tricks that no one else seemed to be able to.

Padmé rushed about the room, trying to complete that paperwork that she'd asked for herself, and trying to entertain the twins with something else other than their newly-found talents. The only advantage she found was that it tired them greatly, and that they slept for hours after they had exhausted their strength. But she'd had enough. She couldn't deal with this!

"Mama, mama, mama…" they chorused in sing-song voices.

She fished about in a box full of toys, "Yes?"

She could feel Luke's pout boring into the back of her head, "Mama…"

"Want snacks," Leia supplied.

Padmé sighed. "Just a moment. We'll get some biscuits!" she attempted to sound cheerful. Running into the kitchen, she returned to find them both staring intently at a feather lying on one of the cushions. Padmé snatched it up and crumpled it in her fist, "No! You won't be getting any more snacks if you keep being naughty! That's a _bad thing_!"

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous, sweetie. I'm not going to tell you again." Any amount of sternness was lost from her in the face of exhaustion. She gave up. "Come on, would you like to come for a walk in the pram?"

"Yeah!" they chorused. The twins wanted to walk, but after much bargaining and fighting Padmé settled them in their double pram. She lifted the stack of paperwork with her, intending to go and give it to Gan. Soon she was hurrying down the corridor, ignoring the stares and soaking up the bustle of the Rebellion. Luke and Leia pointed and gasped and giggled at everything and everyone they saw running past them, and guilt gnawed at Padmé's stomach at not having brought them outside their rooms more often.

She looked around herself absently, caring for not much more than whether or not she bumped into anyone. She discovered Gan's office to be empty and groaned under her breath. Turning, she started back for her rooms. Padmé found herself in a circular hall at the junction of three corridors, in which a quiet assortment of Rebels were going about their business. The twins were growing restless, but she was forced to stop as a train of Rebels passed through the centre of the hall pushing a long line of boxes on carts and trolleys. Along with other commuters, she was left stranded against the wall. Across the hall, opposite her and also crushed against the rounded wall, was one of the Jedi. She was with that Olgin Lion, and she appeared to be a little flustered. Padmé nodded to herself, remembering the girl's name to be Lumara. The ex-senator vaguely wondered why she was so edgy- she was tidying her mussed hair, and kept glancing around herself.

A pair of blue-green eyes locked on hers, and Padmé's gaze flicked down to the twins in an instant. A small panic began to well up in the pit of her stomach, her heart vacating and the cavity left filling with deep nausea. The two of them were sitting with a hand each interlocked, and their second reached out towards the centre of the room. Like an axe rises to fall in one fell swoop, Padmé saw a tiny circle of polystyrene packaging, no bigger than half of her little fingernail rise from the boxes into the air. It trembled several feet up, white and conspicuous in the dull air. Padmé felt the horror on her face.

Suddenly the speck shot away from the middle, flying like a bullet to the Padawan's hand. The twins muttered and whinged discontentedly at their trick being overpowered. Padmé looked up to Lumara. She was staring at the twins with a look of shock bordering on fear. The Padawan's gaze rose to Padmé, who just stared back. There was a questioning in her eyes, and a terror so great that her mouth hung half open, unable to form the shout at Padmé. All the ex-senator felt for now was relief at the girl stepping in before it was noticed. Later, she knew that she would be scared at what the Padawan would tell her masters.

The string of supplies through the centre of the hall finally drifted on past, and the Rebels on either side swam out to hurry on their business. In the pushing, shoving crowds, Padmé lost sight of the Padawan, and for that she was grateful.

&

Knight Onih hummed a little disapproval and curiosity mixed. "What took you so long?"

Lumara set down the packages again, automatically getting down on her knees and beginning to gather some scattered wooden blocks back into their box. _'Well, it slowed me a little when I caught a couple of two-year olds levitating some polystyrene- oh, and before that I was having a quick kiss and cuddle with Dariinj, who incidentally I've been in a relationship with for several months now. You should also know that _that's _why I've been making so much progress, and also that I'm sick of being a Jedi and just want to be with him forever. Is that ok?'_ It struck her that saying those words was very possible. She wondered how her master might react, and smiled inwardly at the thought. It would be almost funny, she supposed. Well, not really… But it _would_ be an immense weight off her shoulders… and then, she _would_ get to be with him forever, because she wouldn't have to worry about the masters and… _'I'm getting ahead of myself badly.'_ She smiled, "I was stuck in traffic. He wasn't there, though, which sucked. I'll have to try again later."

"Alright," her master nodded, before turning to shout at a couple of fighting younglings. "Just not too late. You're still tired after the mission."

"Yes, master." _'Really? And there I was acting all bright and breezy… not.'_ Lumara found that when under stress she often became increasingly sarcastic, to the point where nothing but twisted grousing and dry insults came from her mouth. She smiled; it reminded her of her prison companion. Illa really had had a way with words. She remembered an incident in which a few of the newer inmates had attempted to push the two of them about.

The women had approached them with pre-empted triumph in their eyes, somehow managing to be completely ignorant of the bubble of respect within which the two Jedi resided. None of the others, even the roughest bothered Lumara of Illa unduly, and they now looked on in curiosity at what their reaction might be. Lumara nearly remembered their exact words, "So are you going to give us the seat or not?" It was a simple enough privilege to be able to sit in the only patch of sunlight on one of a couple benches, but it was one that Lumara enjoyed immensely. The malice with which they had said it was starling as well.

"The bench is free to anyone who wants it," Lumara had replied calmly.

"But we were here first," Illa finished for her.

They had responded with a handful of empty threats, beginning to realise that the cheerful disposition of the younger woman and the thinly-veiled arrogance of the older hinted at well-deserved confidence of their position- both in the hierarchy of the prison and at the bench. They crowded around the two, making a last ditch attempt at intimidation.

Illa had sighed, "If I wanted the smell a' dung rats all around, I'd go to Tattooine, wouldn't I? Now Kriff off like pile o' good imbeciles, and we won't ha' cause to kick your asses."

Lumara distinctly remembered fighting off a pack of giggles at that, and smiled at the memory. After a moment of confusion, the women had backed off and let them be until they'd left. The smile turned a little sad, and she quickly changed the subject in her head, turning the topic to her favourite daydream. Predictably, that was Dariinj.

**And now the twins are in just a wee bit of trouble… Reviews!**

**X.**


	52. Chapter LII

**Howdy, erm, partners. It snowed this week! WOAH! (Well, it did in the UK.) It makes me ashamed to be a Londoner to think that it only took an inch of snow to grind the great city to a halt. Oh well. Here in Northern Ireland we had, quite appropriately, great craic.**

**I don't own any of it!**

**Chapter LII.**

"Wow, you've actually gotten better since last time!" Justo couldn't conceal the faint pant behind each breath he took now, nor were the droplets of sweat on his forehead invisible, but the arrogance that lay in his words was plain for Lumara to see.

She narrowed her eyes, "Of course I have." It probably helped that she wasn't in the best of moods with Justo right now. He hadn't let up his infuriating questioning of her. Every time she let her smile fade, or fell silent to think, he immediately demanded to know if she was alright. She feinted left, took a further false sweep to his right, then brought her real attack in on the left, their blades hissing and crackling at the contact, both fighting for supremacy.

He shrugged, "Well when Lulu's keeping up, I _know_ I need more practice."

She smiled at his gentle teasing, rolling her eyes, "That you do. I'm even coming close to beating you these days!" True glee was etched on her features now. Winning was not something she was used to, and it made her heart sing to see Justo on the run- and it was her doing as well!

He frowned, ducked and turned out of the deadlock at lightning speed. He slashed a low swipe then attempted a stab right of her abdomen. She dodged and swung her lightsaber up, catching him again in a parry. "You do win sometimes."

"Like you don't go easy on me," she laughed.

"That's a total lie!" he whipped his lightsaber in an arc, making her gasp as she threw every ounce of energy into dodging and deflecting his blow.

Lumara chuckled again between sucking in breaths, regaining her footing and stabbing for him again, "Admit it: you could knock me on my behind with _ease_ if you wanted to."

He shook his head, "Don't be silly! There's no way I-" he swiped at her knees, forcing her to jump, then flicked his lightsaber along the length of hers, bending her wrist back as she flew up through the air, and causing her to drop the weapon with a gasp. A further quick twist to her left confused her flight enough in dodging it that she landed on her behind. "Whoops…" he smiled sweetly.

Lumara lay on the hard floor, wincing at the pain in her posterior, but filled with merriment at her loss. She threw back her head and laughed, placing her hands behind her on the ground and leaning back to express her amusement freely. Justo laughed with her, stepping forward then holding out a hand. She accepted it, getting up and retrieving her lightsaber from a corner with an outstretched hand and a brush against the Force. "Alright, you can go easy on me from now on!" she laughed again.

"Deal."

Ella wandered over sleepily, hissing at Justo lazily on her way to her mistress' side. She rubbed against the Padawan, nearly knocking her over in her vague vigour. The large feline purred. Lumara knew what she was getting at, but just scratched her behind the ears. "Later," she told the cat, then murmured so Justo would hear, "I'll feed you later."

"Does she ever stop eating?"

"Nope!" replied Lumara cheerfully and then changed the subject. "Did you see Gin earlier this morning?"

"No, why? Have you lost him?" chuckled Justo as they grabbed their cloaks and donned them.

"No, of course not! It's just that he made himself a costume of a cardboard box and tinfoil and, well… it has to be seen to be believed."

He laughed, "I'll have to pop by and see it."

Ella was rubbing against her more insistently now. "Right! I'll do it the first chance I get. You're very impatient…"

"How can she actually be hungry? I saw the massive bowl of food she got this morning. If you ask me you spoil her-" His judgments squeaked off into a yelp as Ella made a swipe for his legs with outstretched claws. "Ah! Can't you control her?" he danced away, the large cat following with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Why would I want to do that?" Lumara smiled sunnily, continuing to walk out the door as Justo sprinted past, pursued by a gently bounding Ella. She growled once and then made to leap for him, claws ready to attack. Justo let out a shriek, ducking and rolling. Lumara laughed, "Alright Ella, he's had enough." The lion padded back to her happily, purring. The Padawan laughed, "You were asking for it."

He grumbled, picking himself up off the floor, "Was not." He raised his nose high in the air and imperiously dusted imaginary specks of dust of his robes.

Master Finah's head popped round the corner, "What on Coruscant is going on?"

Both at once, the two Padawans burst into speech, and the lion into a growl.

"Nothing!"

"She set her cat on me and tried to kill me!"

The tail end of 'tried to kill me' hung in the air for a moment, and then Master Finah looked seriously to her and frowned, "Lumara… I've told you before, this isn't acceptable. You shouldn't call Ella off so soon." Above his Padawan's outrage, the Master continued with a smile, "I'd actually like to talk to you again."

Ignoring the army of small creatures that were slowly eating away the lining of her stomach, Lumara nodded, waved goodbye to Justo, and followed Master Finah back into the room. When she closed the door behind her, his face was calm but grave. "I'll assume that you sensed the disturbance yesterday afternoon?"

A vision of the fleck of polystyrene rising up through the air flashed behind Lumara's eyes, branding her vision for a moment. She chose her words carefully. "Yes, I think so… it was quite strong."

"It was very strong, especially for children of that age." The Master's face was troubled. He gazed into the distance, frowning. "I'm concerned that we shouldn't let this be any longer."

Knight Onih approached from an adjoining room, her normally serene face lined with worry and determination. "I agree. The danger _cannot _be ignored this time. Have we even any idea of what they are doing?"

The Master shook his head, turning to her now, "No. I fear what they might be doing. It could be something as simple as feeling those around them, or even… well I doubt they'd be able to perform telekinesis at such an early stage. If they could, then I truly would be afraid for their sakes."

At his words, a cold shudder of dread shot through Lumara, what she'd seen flashing before her again. His words echoed in her head, and yet she remained silent.

Her master's sharp hazel eyes flicked across to focus on her, "Have you seen Ms Naberrie recently?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't think at all since before."

Master Finah and Knight Onih's eyes met, as if deliberating. Lumara thought that perhaps they wished to speak without her there, but to her surprise they seemed to have no reservations in including her in the discussion. "I think…" the Master began, "I think that perhaps she must be made aware of the seriousness of this. We told her before and yet she wouldn't listen. She must now that she sees what they can do for herself."

Knight Onih nodded, "Yes. I think…" her gaze flicked over to Lumara, who found herself nodding by default. "Yes. You will go to her?"

Lumara nodded again, her mind numb and her insides screaming. "I will. I can't think what to say, though."

Master Finah gave a small smile of reassurance, "Simply tell her that we know what's going on and we wish to help. The words will come easier than the response, I imagine. I don't suppose she'll welcome you, but as an intelligent woman logic will win her over in the end."

Like a dumb animal, Lumara nodded a third time. "Yes master. Do you want me to go now?"

Knight Onih shook her head, her expression clear now that she thought things were resolved. "Go later on this afternoon, better not to disturb her at lunch. In fact, go tonight. You can go and have dinner in the Mess Hall with the rest of the Rebels, and then afterwards speak to her, after the twins are in bed."

"Yes master."

&

"Evening," he smiled, setting his tray down beside her.

"Hello!" Lumara contained the vast majority of her enthusiasm, wary of the Rebels chattering and laughing around them. Very deliberately, she continued her conversation with Indy, while Dariinj started to discuss mechanics with the Devaronian. He and Indy exchanged a wink, laughing privately at what they saw behind the scenes of two very mundane conversations.

"So I had to run and ask for more tinfoil!" laughed Lumara. "But you should have seen him. And the eyeholes in the box were too low, so he had to keep hitching it up and kept bumping into things!"

Indy giggled, "Sounds like you have a laugh in the crèche."

"Most of the time," the Padawan's face darkened. She suddenly brightened, "Oh, and Ella attacked Justo again. I've been training her to go for the arms, and I'm hoping to build up a sort of soft spot on his shoulder that I can flick and he'll just collapse with the pain!"

Like a shotgun going off, Indy's laughter pealed out across the Mess Hall. She lowered her voice dangerously, but let it carry at least as far as Dariinj on the other side of Lumara, "And to think you used to like him…"

The Padawan's eyes narrowed into a scowl, but then her lips curled into a delighted smile as a certain pilot sat down opposite Indy. "Hi Pedro!"

"Hello Lumara," he greeted her cheerfully. And then his voice dropped a little, "Hey Indy."

Realising her deadly mistake, Indy smiled shakily, "Hi," and then turned pleading eyes on Lumara. She smiled back sunnily, giving every indication that Indy was about to receive her comeuppance. In the end, though, she decided to be kind.

After ten minutes more of helping out the two twileks' stilted conversation, Lumara checked her chrono and sighed, speaking so all could hear, "I've got to do a message now for the masters… I'll be all over the base by the time it's done! Top to bottom. But anyway, I'll see you later."

Leaving back her tray, Lumara set out for Padmé's rooms. She arrived at the door with a face like stone, and knocked softly. After waiting nearly a minute, the door hissed open, revealing a care-worn and drained Padmé Naberrie. The face of dread and shock that Lumara caught flashing past at seeing her was almost instantly concealed, leaving a mask of impassivity.

"Good evening," the ex-senator said calmly.

"Good evening, Padmé," Lumara smiled. "I know this isn't the best of circumstances, but as I'm sure you can guess I've been sent to talk to you."

Unresponsive to the girl's friendliness, Padmé nodded, and stepped back to invite her in. She indicated Lumara to sit opposite her on a sofa. After the brief silence, finally she spoke, "I see. Well I hope you know my standing hasn't changed, regardless of what your masters might have to say about what happened earlier."

Then it dawned on Lumara what the woman must think. She shook her head emphatically, "I didn't tell them! They simply sensed the ripples in the Force coming from the twins, not…" She shook her head again, this time to clear it. Padmé's confusion was evident. "What I saw yesterday… I didn't tell them." She seemed shocked. Lumara spoke in hushed, urgent tones. "Believe me when I say I'm on your side. I don't think we should choose your children's future for them either!" a look of earnest compassion came upon the Padawan's face. "I was scared when I saw what Luke and Leia did yesterday. I felt it… they're so strong! But I didn't tell anyone." Her voiced calmed a little, growing in strength slightly. "This morning the masters were talking about it. They sensed the twins touching the Force, and are extremely worried about what the consequences of them continuing to do so unchecked could be. They don't know the extent of their powers though- telekinesis is a serious thing –and I didn't tell them either."

Padmé was shocked, certainly, but also calm. "I thank you for that, then. If they did know I take it that their reaction would have been more immediate, yes?"

"Yes."

She nodded to herself, "I see. And telekinesis is unusual in children of their age?"

"Extremely. I've looked after the younglings in the crèche for years now and have never seen any child show their sensitivity so early, nor have I heard of it happening. Usually they don't start to wreck havoc like that until a few years later." She paused, "Master Finah's theory was that it was a result of them being together. When I saw it happening yesterday, I sensed that their power was joined, and _far_ stronger as a result of that. They concentrated together, and drew on the strength of their bond to help them. Doubtless, if they were separated we wouldn't be seeing anything of this kind."

Padmé's mind flashed back to the time of turmoil directly after the twins' birth. She herself had nearly died, and already the two legendary Masters with her had made up their minds about exile. She remembered one of the things that they'd said; something about danger in them being together. She'd barely taken notice of their words back then, but now she saw the significance of it. All the same, she didn't regret anything she'd done.

The ex-senator remained silent for a moment longer, and then spoke indirectly again, hoping to buy herself time to think. "You've been very honest about this, Padawan Kinstike, and I thank you for that. I don't know if I could sit through another session of analysing and decrypting what Master Finah was really saying right now."

She smiled, "It's Lumara, and I don't blame you for that." Her face grew more serious, "But I must go back to him with an answer; something from you. To his knowledge I've just warned you about the dangers of what the twins are doing, and have offered the Jedi's support in helping the twins control their powers."

Padmé suddenly frowned, "I don't know if you should be going behind your masters' backs for me or the twins like this."

"Don't worry," she shook her head. "I couldn't _not_ help you even a little in this. And believe me; going behind a Jedi Master's back is remarkably easy," her lips quirked into a slightly wry smile.

"I do believe you." The older woman doubted that Lumara knew to what extent she understood- or to what extent it seemed to be possible to fool a Jedi Master in certain matters. She didn't imagine that Lumara herself would be deceiving her masters in quite so serious ways, but the thought was slightly amusing to her. Then the present caught up with her, and her face saddened. "Thank you. I think… this of course depends on what sort of support they're offering." She looked at the Padawan through grave, lowered eyes, "You know I won't have them trained. I… might admit that perhaps they need some guidance, but not full training!"

The Padawan nodded, "Of course. I'll tell them that. They'll probably want to speak to you themselves, then."

"Alright. Thank you again," she smiled slightly, standing.

Lumara rose with her, "It's no problem. Good luck, and especially good luck with the twins in general. With or without Force powers I know they're a struggle."

"You're right there." She now stood in the doorway, Lumara outside.

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

As the door closed, Lumara began to rush her way across the base, then to the stairs; she couldn't wait for the lifts today. Taking the steps two at a time, she ran up several flights, finally arriving at the very top of the base a little out of breath. She headed for one of their favourite meeting places, another wide storeroom filled with mundane essentials for the Rebellion, often extra supplies in case of new recruits. She knocked three times sharply on the door, and the door whipped aside in an instant.

"Lumara." He swept her into his arms without even waiting for the door to close.

She smiled and closed her eyes, "Finally."

"Where were you?" he kissed her forehead gently.

"Talking to Padmé," she murmured into his shoulder, and then sighed. "Big mess about the twins again… they've started to levitate things, and it's really not good. Of course, the masters don't know that they can levitate stuff, just that they've touched the Force, so I'm keeping that a secret for Padmé. Then, the masters want me to sneak around and help them enlist the twins, but I'm sneaking around for Padmé too to stop them thinking it's too serious! Never mind stupid Justo…"

"What has he done now?" the slight rumble of a growl entered Dariinj's voice. Lumara felt him hold her ever so slightly tighter.

"Just being Justo. You know…" She trailed off, almost wishing she hadn't mentioned it now. "It's Padmé I'm more worried about. This time she can't just refuse… she knows it, I know it, and the masters know it. I just wish there was a way of…" she shook her head. "I don't know."

"You should not worry so much about her. If anyone can get one over on the masters- save us –it is Senator Amidala," he smiled. "Even if this time it is going to be harder for her, she will succeed because she has to."

"I know… but Master Finah and especially my master aren't going to back down, I…" Lumara shook her head again and smiled, "I'm not going to worry about that now. Let me worry about it on their time!" She kissed him softly.

"That is the spirit…"

They found their way to a high stack of mattresses in the corner, covered in plastic wrapping that crackled every time they moved. The main reason that this was one of their favourite places to meet- save its being completely out of the way –was that for once they could sit somewhere other than on crates. They sat together four feet off the ground, balancing against the wall on the unsteady pile in each other's arms.

Lumara sighed in contentment, "I think I've got a while. My master gave me the night to speak to Padmé, but also sent me to have dinner with all of you in order to pacify me enough to make me do it right. She won't be expecting me for a while, and if I take too long to have only been speaking to Padmé, then she won't be surprised to hear I was with Indy or something."

"Genius."

"Aren't I?" she laughed. "Well I'm just happy I get a bit more time than usual."

"As am I." Dariinj leant down to kiss her.

After nearly an hour, Lumara sensed her master was expecting her back. She moaned as she voiced her need to go, and then grudgingly disentangled herself from his arms. "One of these days I'm going to just run away," she muttered, "and I'm taking you with me." Sitting up, she shoved a strand of hair out of her face, and then pulled it all out; trying force the wild curls back into some semblance of order. Her hands dropped as Dariinj took over, gently twisting her hair up for her.

"That _does_ sound like a good idea," he mused half-seriously, making her laugh a little. "Ella could catch us food, and we could make a house up in the trees."

"You design it, I'll get the wood and things," she added wistfully.

He nodded, twisting the hair band round carefully, "We could grow a patch of vegetables, and catch fish in the river we would have oh-so-cleverly built beside."

"I'd like to see you fishing!" Lumara laughed.

He smiled, nostalgia clouding over his eyes, "There is a story to do with that… but another time."

"I'll remember to ask you."

"Please do not," he laughed.

Lumara laughed with him, and then her face clouded over a little. "I wouldn't like to leave the Rebellion, though."

"Neither would I."

"Hmm… I'll tell you what; we'll run away _to_ the Rebellion. We could live up here, and secretly help!" she laughed. "Every night we'd sneak down and lend a hand, most covertly."

"Is covertly a word?"

"Yes."

They jumped down off the stack of mattresses, and headed for the door. With one hand on the door release, Lumara stopped and turned to stand in Dariinj's arms for a moment. "I'll try and get time to see you tomorrow. I love you, I'll see you later."

"I love you too, and please do." They shared a kiss for a moment, and then Lumara left first, hurrying back to the crèche with a heavy heart.

***Smiles* Reviews are very much appreciated, even with the credit crunch and all, you can afford TIME! =)**

**Much love.**

**X.**


	53. Chapter LIII

**Hewhoreaps might recognise the beginning of this chapter… (Eek.) But anyway! Hope you're all well!**

**I don't own it…**

**Chapter LIII.**

The air in the playroom was tense, filled with quiet breath and silent stares. The atmosphere smelt of something between anticipation and anxiety, with a whiff of impatience. In the distant background, a faint tapping could be heard as Knight Onih measured out the time in a sharp, invasive beat with a fingertip against her leg. Lumara closed the door behind her, and raised eyebrows at her unexpected reception. Knight Gauon stood beside Justo, his master, and her master, waiting. Knight Onih smiled with slight relief on her arrival, "Ah, there you are."

"Hello," she looked around, a little abashed, "I didn't know everyone was waiting."

Master Finah shook his head, "Don't worry. You spoke to her, then?"

Lumara nodded, and came to stand at the head of the semicircle they formed in the centre of the playroom. "Yes. She wasn't incredibly responsive, though." An apologetic smile surfaced on her face.

"What did she say?" inquired Justo.

"Start from the beginning," his master added helpfully.

Taking a deep breath and thinking on her feet, Lumara began. "Well when she let me in she wasn't particularly welcoming- to be expected. When I explained why I was there, the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees," she winced as if remembering Padmé's frosty glare. "She wanted to know why we were saying they'd touched the Force, and when I explained I think she realised she couldn't deny it. She admitted that she'd noticed little things recently."

Her master cut in eagerly, "What sort of things?"

Lumara shrugged, her mind racing whilst she berated herself for saying that. "That's all she said; she didn't say what she'd noticed. Then I was explaining to her how unusual it was in children of their age. She didn't seem to believe just how powerful they were. Then, I was telling her about our offer, and how we could easily help her with them."

"And how did she react?" asked Master Finah. Lumara sensed the tiny stress concern leant to his words. On his right, Knight Onih's eyes were enraptured with a vivid urgency.

"She wasn't angry, or afraid, just determined. She thanked us for the offer, and conceded that perhaps they did need some guidance with this, but was adamant that she still doesn't want them trained. Padmé won't be swayed on that, I'm sure of it."

A small silence fell while they considered her words. Finally Master Finah spoke carefully, "Then we must help them."

"And what of their training?" inquired Knight Onih, barely hiding her excitement.

He paused, and then nodded, "I suspect that may happen in time also."

Lumara's stomach turned. Her master's blatant plotting made her queasy; it didn't seem right at all to her. The others continued to discuss how they should approach this, and she allowed herself to drift off, giving her opinion when asked, and unabashedly doing her impression of a nodding dog in between times. Finally, she and her master were left to finish tidying the crèche before they retired to bed.

Knight Onih scrutinised her Padawan while she gathered blocks into a box. Lumara didn't like this business about Ms Naberrie, she never had and that was plain to see, but the Knight almost felt like she was missing something here. Fair enough, she'd never had a Padawan before, but as far as comparisons went Lumara wasn't exactly orthodox. But then, she reminded herself, these weren't exactly orthodox situations, and the girl had been through far more than even most other Padawans would have. She was constantly popping out to see her friends, and while Knight Onih appreciated that her Padawan was lonely and enjoyed a lot of company, Justo seemed to be fine. The girl was always in a better mood when she returned, but it never lasted. Lumara was very secretive, too; never letting her emotions show- which Knight Onih was sure there were plenty of –, always concealing even the most mundane of thoughts, and never talking about them either. It worried her.

"There we are, master," Lumara straightened her robes as she stood, announcing her completion of the nightly task.

"Alright." She looked her Padawan in the eyes hard for a moment, frowning when Lumara's gaze dropped for a moment before returning stronger. "You look a little tired."

"Well yes, it's the end of the day," she laughed a little. "I feel fine after the mission now, master, and you know I'm getting plenty of sleep. I just have a bit of a headache, that's all," she added as a blanket explanation to anything her master might have sensed. She re-fortified the walls around her mind just to be sure. She raised a hand to her temple demonstratively, rubbing a little circle as if there was a slight pain behind her eye.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the woman frowned.

Lumara groaned inwardly. Had Justo said something? No, he wouldn't have, and certainly not to her master. He wouldn't dare. Perhaps she just was slipping… "Of course! What could be wrong? Well… I can't say I see good things in the future regarding Padmé and her twins, but I'm sure we'll manage to help them in the end."

Knight Onih nodded, sufficiently distracted by the thought of that to let her Padawan go to bed. Heading for her own bunk- she'd be sleeping in the crèche tonight –she flicked off the light absently on her way out, and then sat down and pulled off her boots.

Thoughts buzzed through her head like flies swarming at some new bright carcass to feast on. The twins could be trained. The second she'd seen them; sensed their power, she knew that they were special. She'd known that something great would come of them, and that with their strength the Galaxy could do great things. With them as Jedi the Rebellion really stood a chance, and if they ever toppled the Empire it would be by the deeds of those children. She imagined it with sparkling eyes, _'They would become the greatest the Order has seen- perhaps even greater than Skywalker, and then the Emperor would have cause to fear. As Jedi, together they might succeed against Vader where we would fall, and then Palpatine would quiver.' _She had no delusions about herself or the others facing the Sith and succeeding- if Master Kenobi and Master Yoda had failed, she hardly had a chance –but the twins might just have a chance, she thought.

It was a lot of hope to rest on two infants, she supposed, but it felt justified. They just were so strong, so connected. It really was like Skywalker, and that was what she was afraid of most. _'What if they go his way, Force forbid? Their mother just doesn't realise how easy it would be! Look what happened to Skywalker- and right under the noses of the council! With their power the consequences would be disastrous. The Rebellion would be shattered. Those children hold the Galaxy in their fingertips right now, and without training they could drop it just as soon as save it.'_

&

Lumara felt her master drop off to sleep across the hall in the crèche. The Knight had things on her mind, obviously, for she was a while in falling asleep tonight. Lumara herself was still getting settled, taking her time in getting ready for bed. She stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself again. She wasn't interested in her appearance, but simply in the worry behind her eyes. She reached up and felt the little lines that were developing around her eyes from anxiety. Shaking her head, Lumara reached up and pulled her hair out, smiling as she remembered who had put it up this time. She was left with a mass of irritatingly wild curls, and a spindly Padawan braid sticking out the side. Lumara decided to pick it out, as it was beginning to grow out at the top a little.

She spent about ten minutes fiddling with it, and then sighed as it unravelled. She threaded her fingers through the frizzy strand, and then tucked it behind her ear. Her hair had always been up in its neat-and-tidy ponytail, as she could never be annoyed with it floating around her head whilst she was working, but more frequently she found herself ceasing to care. _'Probably because Dariinj likes it down…'_ She stared at the alien face in the mirror, framed by blonde-brown ringlets and devoid of Padawan braid. You couldn't see her robes in the glass either, and it set an unfamiliar picture of her. She imagined what it might be to look like this everyday… perhaps wearing one the non-descript uniforms that the Rebels wore. That would be interesting to say the least.

Life as a Rebel, not a Jedi in the Rebellion- there was a sharp difference, to be sure. She wondered what it would be like… Well, none of this training or screaming around after younglings- although this alien Lumara would miss that, she supposed. She'd be able to do what she wanted, though. Act how she liked- within the limits of the Rebellion, of course –go out when she liked, come back without fear of reprimand, and then be with Dariinj in the open. It sounded good. Then she shook herself. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon, and it was time to go to bed…

&

The day dawned to Ella's repeated meows. He groaned, rubbing his eyes irritably. It was a dream… go back to sleep… something rough and wet scraped across his face, and he jumped up with a yell of surprise. There was a lion on his chest!

"What's going on…?" muttered the Devaronian across the room into his pillow.

"Ella?" mumbled Dariinj, fatigued confusion casting a thick haze over his vision. She meowed her affirmation, and continued to prance about upon his bed, mocking him with feline head held high. He glanced at the chrono, and then groaned again, "It is five in the morning!"

"What the…" the Devaronian continued to speak into his pillow, then reached up and rubbed at one of his horns irritably.

Dariinj patted Ella a little to stop her making so much noise. "Go bother Lumara," he grunted, peering at her through eyes screwed shut. Her meow was like a shrug, as if to say that she'd tired of that for the time being. He sighed, and got up properly, still rubbing at his eyes. She jumped down, and then started to chase her tail excitedly around the room.

Across the room, life was stirring from the heap of limbs and sheets too. Dariinj's roommate coughed a little, and then opened his eyes, turning onto his side, "Is that really Ella?" Dariinj nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "How did she get in here?"

"Ella will find ways." He stretched and stood, then quickly dressed.

"You're getting up now? You're mad. Take her with you…"

"That is exactly what I am going to do." He grabbed his jacket, shivering a little in the early morning chill, and then headed out the door, Ella following happily. She seemed determined to trip him up but he did his best to ignore her, reaching down to scratch her behind the ears every so often whilst he walked very slowly, in no particular direction. The hallways were near deserted.

After just under five minutes of his seemingly aimless wandering, Dariinj turned a corner and then broke into a wide grin. Standing opposite him at the end of the corridor was Lumara, a delighted smile on her face and a knowing glint in her eyes. They closed the gap in what seemed like less than a second, meeting in the middle of the corridor.

Lumara struggled to resist coming closer, but stopped a foot away from him, her foot tapping impatiently already. It ached not to be touching him when he was so near.

Dariinj indicated Ella, who had trotted over happily to rub against Lumara, "I woke up to find her sitting on me."

"Oh dear, dear," she tutted, "I wonder why she felt the need to wake you up so inhumanely early…" her eyes sparkling now.

He chuckled, "It was not a wake up call that I appreciated at the time, but I do now."

Lumara grinned, then stepped a little closer. The corner of her mouth lifted in an almost flirtatious smile and she whispered, "No one's watching." Their lips met in an instant. There was some extra thrilling satisfaction in kissing him in an open corridor; no more hiding, as it were. Of course, no was around, so it wasn't really-

Lumara jumped backwards with a gasp, hands rising to her head to speed across her scalp self-consciously, and head whipping around to stare at the door in the corridor that was now between them. A moment later, the door whooshed open and Padmé Naberrie backed out of it, pulling a double pram after her. She noticed the other two on either side with a start.

"Good morning Padmé!" Lumara smiled widely, a slightly frantic air overtaking her features. She knew just how flustered and guilty she looked right now, and it did nothing to calm her down at all.

"Good morning, Lumara," she replied, looking a little confused. The twins gabbled away happily, smiling at Dariinj. "Have you got another message from the masters?"

"No, actually. I was just going for a walk," she explained carefully, "and then I stopped here when I met Dariinj here." She indicated him hastily, "This is my friend Dariinj Subria from the tech labs."

Padmé turned to him, her features considerably calmer now, "Pleased to meet you." She looked from Dariinj to Lumara for a moment, taking in Lumara's obviously breathless and flustered features, and the slightly pink hue that Dariinj was concealing well creeping onto his face. She suppressed any deductions that her lightning mind had thrown forwards, and decided to excuse herself from the conversation quickly.

"You too," Dariinj replied, groaning inwardly. She was going to know something was up, that was certain.

Lumara suddenly turned on the spot, exclaiming, "Oh!"

The other two were about to ask what it was, and then Pamive and Mon Mothma turned the corner, chatting in low, rapid tones. They looked up as one when they saw the others in the centre of the corridor. Gan smiled, "Are there really this many people that get up at ridiculous hours for no apparent reason?"

"Apparently so," Padmé replied, a hint of sarcasm hidden within her words. The sarcasm and the implications of its use made the two on either side of her cringe inside. Ella meowed loudly, making the twins gasp, reaching out to try and pat her.

The two leaders approached, and came to stand beside Lumara. Ella trotted forward and licked Gan on the hand; he patted her fondly. Mon Mothma looked to Padmé, "Good morning. Oh, just while I'm here, have you finished writing those proposals?"

Padmé shook her head unhappily, wincing a little, "No, I'm sorry about that Mon. It's half done, but with the twins it's hard to tell when I'm going to be able to work." The Chandrillan nodded, her lips forming a thin line. "I'll have it done soon, I promise."

Gan added hastily, "There's no hurry, really. I know you're very busy."

Padmé shook her head, "You're very busy too."

The twins' gaze was now fixed on Lumara fully. She smiled, and they giggled. "Hello," Leia gave a toothy grin.

"Hello Leia, hello Luke," she automatically bent down to smile wider at them. "I haven't seen you in ages. You're both getting very big." She looked up to Dariinj to see that Mon Mothma had launched an attack on him already.

"And then what _are_ you going to do about it?"

He replied calmly, "Well, ma'am, we are going to have to start from scratch." Lumara felt the thinly-veiled ire behind what he said. "We will design it with those specifications in mind too, of course."

Unable to nit-pick anything else from what he'd said, she simply nodded, "Good. Will it take any longer than a week?"

She felt his inner groan, and suppressed a little smile. Gan and Padmé were talking quietly about the work that Padmé had been doing. While Gan was very sympathetic, he did say that there was no point in her asking for the work if she hadn't the time to get it finished. Padmé seemed a little abashed at this, and nodded. It occurred to Lumara just how much time Padmé must spend with the twins; she would be terrified of leaving them alone for even a second in case they tried out one of their tricks.

Even as she thought it, the twins became a little more quiet; subdued. They linked hands, and she froze. A pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes stared seriously into hers, and she felt them reach out towards her to feel her presence in the crudest of ways, like a child poking road kill with a stick to check it out. In an instant Lumara had withdrawn into the deepest recesses of her mind, protecting herself by instinct. She looked at them with wide eyes, unable to quite believe what was happening. She felt them prod at her shields with iron fingers. The strength of the probe was truly frightening, but with no training or direction they were simply stumbling around, looking for a way in instead of forcing their way in. She was glad; had they tried to break down her barriers they might have succeeded. With training and experience she easily held them at bay with plenty of room in her mind to feel terrified, but she knew that it ever came to a contest of strength she wouldn't stand a chance. Neither would any of the others, she wagered.

She felt Padmé's gaze on her suddenly frozen face, and then the next thing she knew the Nubian ex-Senator had bustled the pram around and was excusing herself hurriedly. Lumara was on her feet as Padmé disappeared around the corner again. Gan and Mon Mothma now rushed off, leaving her and Dariinj alone at last.

He frowned, "What is the matter? You were laughing and smiling, and all of a sudden you just… froze. You looked as if you were terrified." He took her gently by the shoulders, looking down with deep concern etched upon his features.

Lumara leaned into his embrace, "It was the twins. They… reached their minds out to mine. I don't know how, but that's what they did. Their power, it's…" she shook her head, "it's unbelievable. It scares me." He was about to reply when she jumped and stepped back, "More people are coming. The base is beginning to wake up- and so is my master!" her eyes widened. "I've got to go now."

Dariinj nodded, "I will see you later."

"I hope so. I love you," Lumara gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too."

She hurried down the corridor, patting down her hair self-consciously and glancing around. Lumara sensed her master opening her eyes. She broke into a run, slowing only when others walked past. The Padawan arrived at the crèche a little breathless, and busied herself in the kitchen while she regained her composure, tracking her master's movements with a paranoid inner-eye.

The Knight arrived into the kitchen yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning Lumara. You're up early."

Lumara shrugged, "I don't know why. I felt wide awake too, so I just decided to stay up." Ella meowed her agreement. Knight Onih nodded absently.

After a moment, Lumara's master spoke again, a slightly confused, absent air overtaking her tone, "Lumara…? How long have you been up for?"

Thinking carefully, she answered, "Oh… maybe a little under an hour. I just lay in bed a while. Why?"

"It's just… I think…" her master shook her head. "It woke me, I think. It might have been a little while ago. I tried to fathom it once I was properly awake, but got no sense of it." She paused, "I sensed something. It was like… someone walking out into the Force. Someone different, someone new… like another Jedi in the Rebellion, but not nearly as strong. They were powerful, though. You wouldn't have sensed it?"

A deep nauseous wave sank through her from head to foot. She'd sensed the twins. Their raw probe had been strong enough to wake her up! Lumara frowned, as if thinking carefully, "Um… I don't think so… How long ago was this?"

"Not that long ago… maybe half an hour at the very most," the Knight looked as if she were giving up on the idea.

"Well I didn't sense anything. I was well awake by then… are you certain it couldn't have been a dream?" Her stomach twisted at the thought of making her master doubt herself.

Sighing, Knight Onih shook her head. "No. You're probably right. I wasn't properly awake." She smiled weakly, "I'm just imagining things now."

Lumara smiled, but her face fell inside. They made the breakfast together, speaking but a little on very mundane matters. After a time the others began to resurface, and as she bustled across the room from one youngling to another, she caught a snatch of something Justo's master was saying quietly. "…speak to her today. Something _must_ be done now."

**Uh oh. Well something's going to happen next chapter… Or do I mean everything? Wait in anticipation, my friends.**

**X.**


	54. Chapter LIV

_**It's finally up!!!**_** What a RUBBISH day for the site to have a glitch! I couldn't post it for ages. Raging. You do not know how raging I was… Well here we have it, ladies and gents.**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter LIV.**

There was no way that she'd get away with it. Padmé couldn't hope to stop the twins for even a minute, let alone the length of the lecture or argument that would ensue when the masters came round. This was impossible… Lumara considered her options. None were good. If she could get to Padmé before the masters could, then perhaps she could warn her, but what good would that do? She saw the little polystyrene ball hovering, and remembered the surge of power that had accompanied it… Then she remembered severing the flow with her own, miniscule power. But the masters would still sense it. She didn't know.

The morning wore on slowly; painfully. She knew the masters meant to go to Padmé that afternoon, and she had heard them imply that they'd send Justo and Infer to train while Knight Gauon looked after the younglings. That left her to go with them. She didn't know whether to be pleased or dreading it. Either way it was mostly the latter.

The masters had been plotting for hours now. Her master would slip out to Master Finah- disgustingly eager to Lumara's mind –or he would drop by to speak quietly to her. Lumara eavesdropped once, and learned that while the Master was still a little apprehensive her own master couldn't wait to present their case to Padmé. She also heard him say that this sudden action had been brought on by talk of another mission for them. He spoke of Lumara and Justo going with Knight Gauon and Infer to intercept something from the Empire, and wanted Lumara's help with this. It made her shiver. She'd be away from Dariinj again, and it seemed that her influence was integral to their plans. Lumara didn't imagine they'd be happy to find that they'd been double-crossed.

It was a desperate Lumara that met Justo in the corridor, headed to find a mop for a spillage in the playroom. He greeted her with a happy smile, "Hello Lulu."

Masking every inch of frustration with complacency, she nodded. "Hi." She hadn't the energy to muster any enthusiasm.

He tilted his head to one side, "You look a bit… well, not peachy."

She tried a slightly amused smile, "I'm always peachy! Now, I've got to mop the floor, yay…"

'_Yeah right._' Justo shook his head, crossing his arms and standing solidly in the middle of the corridor, "There's something wrong."

"No there isn't," she attempted to stalk past him, but he skated into her way. Lumara scowled. She dared not barge past him; she no longer felt it wise to come into close proximity with him. "Get out of the way."

"I will, just tell me what's wrong," he smiled congenially.

Lumara marvelled at her self-control at not bursting into flames of anger there and then. "To put it plainly," she said in a quiet and very controlled voice, "I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with you now, Justo, and I would like it very much if you would get out of my way. If there _was_ something wrong, do you think you would be helping me by aggravating me?"

Raising his eyebrows at her blank face and clenched fists with white knuckles, Justo thought for a moment. The second that ticked past allowed Lumara's blood pressure to rise just a little more. "Well, no. But it _always_ helps to talk to someone."

She tried dancing round him again, feinting then ducking, but he easily caught her. Changing tactics, Lumara allowed just enough hurt through her façade to make him see he was upsetting her without sending him straight to his master with worry, "Please Justo. Will just let me get the Force-forsaken mop and be on my way?"

His face softened, and his defensive stance drooped a little, his folded arms dropping. They rose again to take her gently by the shoulders. Justo sighed, "Please don't be upset. Lulu… I'm only trying to help you. I just want to help you. I worry about you. You never talk about anything, especially not to me, and-"

Before he could say another syllable, she had cut him off, rage at the feelings she could see behind his words bubbling to the surface. She wrenched her arms from his grasp. "Don't touch me! Well why would I talk to you? I can't say a word without it being affirmed like law or half laughed at! I'd prefer a straight face with nothing behind it, thank you very much!" she spat. "I'd prefer it if I could walk past you in good conscience knowing that you weren't going threaten me with your master for my own good!" She poked him in the chest, hard, "Who are _you_ to know what's best for me, Justo Hirrin? Who are _you_ to shadow me? To clap me on the back when I don't mess up and try to pick me up when I'm just failing as usual and I don't need your pity? Who are _you_ to preach your eternal worry for my future as a Jedi when we both know there isn't going to be one? And above all, who are _you _to stand up as the perfect Jedi when you so _obviously_ aren't? I'm not the only one with parts of me I'd rather keep hidden from the masters. At least I don't drag someone else unwilling into my mess of emotions.

"I don't want your misguided feelings!" she snapped. Lumara stood panting, her teeth clenched and her body frozen, her face upturned to stare him unblinkingly in the eyes. Her bottom lip trembled, and her eyes were wide, angry, and beginning to prick with tears.

Expressionless, Justo turned and walked away.

Lumara watched him go. From the shaking of her hands to her teeth's chattering to the heaving of her chest, she started to tremble. Her whole body shook, and then she sank to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes like the gushing of a saltwater waterfall. Lumara covered her face with her hands and she wept.

&

"Do you really think she'll be receptive to this?" he frowned sceptically.

Knight Onih shrugged, "Well Lumara wants the best for the twins. I hardly think she could find a better solution. They need to be watched, Master, and looked after properly by someone who can teach them the ways of the Force, and show them how to use it for good. Who better than the person Padmé trusts with the twins already?"

Master Finah nodded, "Oh, I'm not saying that it's not a good idea. It is, in fact, quite ingenious, I'm simply wondering if Lumara herself will think it best."

Knight Onih frowned, "I don't see why she wouldn't. It's not as if…" she trailed off. "Oh no."

Master Finah had risen from his seat in an instant, he looked to her sharply, "He won't let me see a thing. I take it Lumara's not saying anything about it either?"

Her lips curled a little, "Of course not. The only reason I even knew something was wrong was I sensed it from _Justo_."

Master Finah's eyes took on a distant look, and he sighed, "I should have seen this coming…" He shook his head, "He won't talk to me now. I'd best let him calm down for a while."

The Knight nodded, noting grimly that Lumara's presence had disappeared again. That often happened, she found, in fact almost every time she went out of sight. She'd gone to hide again, Knight Onih supposed, to cry somewhere private… It discomfited the Knight that her Padawan had made it impossible for her master to comfort her, had the Knight seen any worth in trying. As it was, she knew any attempts on her part were useless.

"All the same," he continued, "I'll go back to my quarters now and wait for him. I'd best be there when he gets back. I'll see you later. Good luck with Lumara."

Knight Onih felt like adding, 'I'll need it', but decided against it. "Thank you. You too. I'll see you later." When he did, then they would go and speak to Padmé. And the Knight's desperate dreams for the future almost drowned out the bitter worry for her Padawan.

&

His master had better not try and come and understand again. He'd better not come and say that he knew what Justo felt like, because he obviously didn't. If he did, then he wouldn't tell him that it would pass in time. He wouldn't preach about young men and their silly spells. If he really understood he'd never say that this was an infatuation that had to be dealt with. Justo had heard it all a thousand times before and he was sick of it.

If anything, Master Finah had nothing to worry about regarding anything happening in regards to those feelings, Justo reflected bitterly. Lumara had made that clear. He wondered if it would have been possible for her to pull the rug from under his feet more brutally.

He thought back to the past months, to the constant walls that had been around her emotions. Justo beat himself inside for every wishful thought he'd had that she was hiding anything in relation to him- anything but disgust anyway. Justo remembered the hurt in her eyes when she'd finally said they needed to put an end to this nearly a year ago. He'd thought maybe that hurt was there because she had to say those things but she didn't want to, but now all he saw was his own hurt reflected in her eyes. Every evasive gesture, every awkward glance and every time she'd shrugged his words off meant something entirely different now. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

&

Her master paid no attention to her when she crept back into the crèche. Lumara was grateful. She busied herself with the younglings, her thoughts elsewhere. Justo's pain was throbbing like an open sore, pounding over everything else until she could only think to make it stop. Lumara herself felt numb.

After lunch, at which Lumara ate little, things began to move. The air of anticipation grew with every glance her master made towards the door. The tension built like water being let drop by drop into a balloon, and now the skin was stretched taut, ready to burst and soak the Padawan any second.

Master Finah entered in a torrent of liquid expectation. "Are you ready?" Lumara sensed some of Justo's residual feelings off him, and she supposed it was good at least that he'd allowed his master to speak to him.

Knight Onih nodded, hurrying to finish settling a group of younglings down to paint. Knight Gauon emerged from an adjoining room, and took over, nodding to the Master. "Let's go," she smiled, indicating for Lumara to follow with a sharp tilt of her head.

On the brief, tense walk to Padmé's rooms, Lumara couldn't help but think that Master Finah was avoiding her gaze. It didn't surprise her, though it did sadden her. He must know what she'd said to his Padawan by now, and she doubted that he thought it any kinder than she herself did.

With every step the dread in her heart built. To her it was like a funeral march, to her master a wedding march. This wouldn't go well. She could see it now: the masters preaching their arguments, and whatever mad plan they had concocted, and her being asked to give it her approval. Then Padmé would refuse; it would cut too close to training and she wouldn't have it. And in the middle of it all the twins would show their powers and the masters would go mad. They'd demand that they be allowed to train the twins immediately and then they would bring it to the attention of the whole Rebellion in time. No one would advocate that Padmé have her mysterious way when things looked the way they did. After all, the twins were dangerous as they were and a major asset to the Rebellion trained. Who would argue otherwise?

Padmé opened the door with an expressionless face, her emotions well concealed and her head held high. The twins could be heard squabbling behind her, fighting over something in the background.

"Good afternoon, Ms Naberrie," Master Finah bowed his head. "May we come in?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. She led them to sit down, and settled the twins a little. Leia started to chatter away to Lumara whilst the necessary pleasantries were exchanged.

Knight Onih broke the passive air, finally asking a question of substance. "So, I must ask you, what signs have you seen of their sensitivity? Have there been any physical manifestations of their power?"

Padmé paused, thinking carefully. Her gaze fell on Lumara for an instant, and the Padawan was communicating through her eyes desperately. Lumara hadn't said anything. Padmé was grateful to her, although she didn't know how long anything could be concealed for. She was certain that if she revealed the extent of the twins' powers that they would demand immediate action, though, and so her answer was carefully measured. "Well… I'm not sure, to be honest. They've always been very perceptive, but recently I notice very much so. They easily sense what I mean to hide from them, and they always seem to know just what I'm thinking."

The Knight nodded, and Padmé breathed an inward sigh of relief. "I see. Well as Lumara has told you, we've sensed them reaching into the Force, and it's very likely that they would have sensed emotions or intentions from you, their mother. Of course, there is relatively little between using the Force as a sixth sense, and using it to perform more noticeable feats. They could easily, without meaning to, foray into the more physical aspects of it. For example they might try to move objects, although I seriously doubt they're anywhere near that yet." She smiled, and Padmé's stomach churned. "However, their talents shall only grow with time, and it won't be long until they reach that stage. When they do, they could easily be the source of much destruction."

The Nubian nodded. Luke tottered over, and clambered onto her lap, then settled down while his mother absently stroked his hair. "And you say you see a way to help them?" Leia saw that her brother had garnered the attention, and pouting, plotted her revenge. While her mother was speaking, she climbed onto Lumara's lap with a smug grin, and then stuck her tongue out at Luke. Lumara laughed quietly. Luke blew a raspberry back.

Over their competition of increasing volume, Knight Onih answered. "Well we know you strongly object to having them trained, and although there is almost nothing at all we can do without doing so, we have come up with an idea." She smiled at Leia, who had won the raspberry competition, and was now happily talking to Lumara; the Padawan struggling to keep up with both conversations. She gestured to them, "It appears that the twins are very fond of Lumara, and after her looking after them it's clear that you trust her." At all this, Lumara herself was growing colder by the second. What was her master about to suggest? "An idea that we had was that perhaps Lumara could help them. She could guide them when they did touch the Force, and would be able to sense when they brushed against it. She would show them how to control their power, and they wouldn't be able to do anything with the Force without her, and therefore you, knowing."

Her words hung in the air for a moment. Even the twins had fallen silent now, Leia tugging distractedly on Lumara's Padawan braid while she watched her mother's face. The ex-Senator took in a deep breath. "That is a… interesting offer. And very non-descript. I wonder just what you mean by this. Guide them how?"

Master Finah answered, his face almost expressionless, "Simply tell them what they are doing, and show them how to stop, using her own connection to the Force."

Lumara suddenly looked back to Leia. She was very still. So was Luke. _'No. No!'_ She reached out into the Force, shielding her movements as best she could, and tried to stop the twins however she could, but she couldn't grasp hold of them. Their presences were large and powerful; pulsing with energy and light, and her own comparatively dull and small presence had no chance. Their eyes met on a feather that lay in the centre of the floor, and then it happened.

Master Finah and Knight Onih both leapt to their feet in tandem as Padmé cried out for them to stop. The feather began to shakily rise into the air, and the twins giggled despite the chaos. The masters burst into a cacophony of incredulous exclamations, and Padmé into pleading for them to stop. Amid it all, Lumara narrowed her eyes and forced the feather down onto the floor. The noise died.

Leia turned her head and pouted at Lumara, who was trembling a little, "Why you do that, Lumara?" Too shocked at what had just happened to be surprised that the girl knew her name, or to answer, the Padawan just shook her head.

Master Finah's voice rose above the silence, holding very little of the calm he was famed for. "This is remarkable." He sounded shaken.

"At their age, their touching the Force is incredible enough, but to be able to use it in such ways…" Knight Onih shook her head. She had paled a little.

"I-" Padmé began.

Knight Onih turned to her, "Ms Naberrie, you cannot hope to claim that this is the first instance of such things!"

The Nubian shook her head, standing up and drawing Luke close to her. He squirmed, but she quieted him. "No. It's been happening for a time now. I didn't think much of it until Lumara mentioned how unusual it was."

Lumara nodded, coming to stand with Leia beside Padmé, opposite the masters. "I did… when she told me." One less lie to deal with. A weight off her shoulders that put an extra spring in her step.

The Knight's gaze turned slowly onto Lumara. She stared at her Padawan for a moment, her mouth slightly open. Finally she spluttered, "You knew? But you said…"

"I lied," Lumara's voice shook a little. "About that and about a lot of things. Master, I told you from the start; Padmé has her reasons and I believe that they're good reasons. If she doesn't want Luke and Leia to be trained then that should be her choice, not ours. If I'd told you then I knew you'd demand it immediately."

"Of course we would," Master Finah interjected. He frowned, "Lumara. You knew that they could do these things and didn't tell us… I don't care for your reasons but that was incredibly dangerous. We'll talk more on that later. But all the while something could have happened and we wouldn't have been prepared."

Padmé stepped back into the discussion, "Please don't blame Lumara. I know that the potential for catastrophe is formidable, but I still cannot allow them to be trained. I-"

Knight Onih burst forth, showing uncharacteristic passion. "But what _are_ these reasons of yours, Ms Naberrie? What can you see to be so important when if trained your children could save the Galaxy?!?"

She looked down, shaking her head, "I cannot tell you." She looked up, "But I _will_ tell you this. Both Masters Kenobi and Yoda do know, and they have not challenged me on the matter."

Master Finah was stunned into silence for but a moment. Then he shook his head, "That may be, but even so you must agree that the twins cannot be allowed to continue this way; experimenting with the Force as they please. You yourself admitted that it was a recipe for disaster!"

Lumara stepped forward. "Masters, that's just it. And even I'll admit that too." She stroked Leia's hair fondly as she spoke. "So if Padmé will allow me, I'll do as you suggested, master," she nodded to Knight Onih, "and I'll help the twins. I'll guide them just as you said, and I'll stop them from ever doing anything wrong with their powers." Her expression hardened, "But I'll stop exactly where Padmé wants me to, and I'll never attempt to teach them anything more than techniques to control and suppress their power. Not only that," and the words came with a bitter truth, "but I _won't_ report back what happens, and I _won't_ do as you ask, master, regarding the twins, because it isn't your decision what should happen to them."

Incredulous silence hung in the air, leeching any comfort from their souls. Then Luke whinged quietly, "I'm hungry, Mummy."

Padmé nodded, her demeanour strengthening, "I'll get dinner soon, Lukie." She looked to Lumara, "Thank you. That sounds… excellent." Then she turned towards the astounded masters, "Thank you for your time." She strode past them and opened the door, "Good evening."

Stunned into submission, the two masters filed out wordlessly. The door closed behind them with a swish and a triumphant sigh of relief.

Letting the twins down, the women walked a little shakily into the kitchen. They began to prepare the twins' dinner. Lumara let out a little laugh after a moment, "Well."

"Well indeed." Padmé smiled softly, "I… can't quite believe what you just did-"

"-Believe me, neither can I," Lumara cut in.

She smiled again, "I wouldn't imagine so. But thank you. I can't say how grateful I am. Without you, I wouldn't have stood a chance."

The Padawan shook her head, "No, I just did what I had to. And anyway, that actually created more problems than it solved!"

Padmé's smile widened as she looked down to start and chop some food, "Yes… It does seem that you've managed to get yourself into quite a mess."

Lumara shrugged, "All in a day's work."

"No, I didn't mean this, although I doubt it's going to help on top of things."

She caught the glint in the older woman's eye, and then frowned, realisation at what she might be referring to beginning to filter in. "Things…?"

Padmé nodded, then turned to lift Leia into her high-chair. "Frankly, you were just very unlucky this morning." Lumara gasped. "I mean, I'm sure you could have gotten away with it had it been any other corridor." Ignoring Lumara's groans, she continued pleasantly. "Really, I doubt many other people would have carried suspicion to conclusion. It just so happens that I've known the Jedi long enough to know that they're not so sparkling white as the average civilian thinks." She smiled at the horrified Padawan, "So how long has it been?"

Lumara stared at her with an open mouth, then spluttered, "W-what?"

"You must have realised I'd know," Padmé raised an eyebrow.

"Well… Dariinj thought so, but I tend to be slightly more optimistic…" she finally answered. She looked up with a little surprise, "You're taking this all in your stride."

Padmé nodded, "Yes. As I said, I've been well aware that the Jedi aren't squeaky clean for some time, and no offence, I never expected that you were. But how long has it been?"

"Several months," she mumbled, a little embarrassed but secretly pleased now as she cut up Luke's food.

The ex-Senator smiled encouragingly, "Impressive." Her tone softened, "I… imagine it must have been hard."

Lumara nodded, blushing, "Yes. But… not for much longer." She sat down and began to help Padmé with the twins by force of habit. "I… After what just happened I have a lot of explaining to do, and I intend to do it all at once."

Padmé nodded, becoming more serious now, "Are you certain about this?"

"More certain than I've ever been. Even if it weren't for Dariinj, I think it would have happened eventually. I was never a particularly good Jedi, and especially recently I'm a bit of a Rebel… it's hard to dedicate your life to something when you don't fully believe in some of its key values…" she shrugged, smiling. It seemed easy to make light of it with Padmé. She wasn't going to disagree, after all.

She laughed, "I suppose not. Well… good luck. Thank you again."

"Don't thank me. I only did what I had to."

"No you didn't." Padmé's kind smile wasn't overshadowed by her demands that Leia ate more between words. "You could easily have just given up and gone with them, but you didn't, and thank you."

She smiled, looking down, "Well then you're welcome." She glanced at the chrono. Perfect; Dariinj would be going to dinner now. "I suppose I'd better go. I've got a lot to do… I'll come and see you tomorrow if I can."

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Bye," Lumara showed herself out, and then headed for the Mess Hall as fast as she could.

The table looked up in surprise. Indy smiled, "Oh! Hello Lumara I didn't expect-"

"Hi Indy," Lumara smiled, cutting her off. "I'm sorry, but I kind of need to borrow Dariinj for a minute or two." She looked down to him, "I need to speak to you in private."

He raised his eyebrows, "Alright." He worried that the others would ask questions afterwards, and even Indy seemed curious and not amused at Lumara's sudden appearance and forthright demands for him. He shrugged inwardly, and rose to leave the room with her.

As they slipped into an empty room, he began to speak as he locked the door behind him, "You know they will want to know-" he was cut off very abruptly by a passionate kiss. When finally he was allowed his lips back, he smiled, "Ok then. I see you are not particularly worried about that right now…"

She shook her head, and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and holding onto him tightly, "Not anymore. And… I don't think I'll ever have to again."

"What do you mean?"

Lumara sighed, "I think we'd better sit down…" The Class A 'worried expression' floated into Dariinj's face, and she couldn't help but laugh a little, "Don't worry. It's not anything… bad, shall we say? Nor is it anything good that has bad consequences. If you catch my drift."

"Ah."

"Alright." She took a deep breath, and steeled herself. Then she lost her nerve completely. "I…"

"Lumara?"

"Mmm…"

"Lumara?" he raised a hand to stroke her face, "Whatever it is, you know I'm only going to stand by you."

"See, that's what I'm counting on," she mumbled, smiling a little. "Um… well let's put it this way: how far could I go on the scale of crazy things to do before you'd had enough of me?"

"Lumara, you could defect to the Empire, become Palpatine's second apprentice, and shave your head and I still wouldn't have had enough of you. Although," he reached up to play with it, "I am quite fond of your hair."

She laughed and then threw herself into his arms, "Oh Force, you're so perfect!" She raised her finger to his lips before he could deny it. "Yes you are and… while that might be ten on the crazy scale, I think I may have found nine…"

"Is the hair staying?"

"Yes."

"Then I am in." She giggled. He kissed her on the head, and then became a little more serious, "But what is nine, then?"

She sighed, "It's um… it's something I've been thinking about for a long time. See… Well…" She winced and pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I… I think I nearly mentioned this earlier but wasn't entirely sure, but I made up my mind today. This afternoon… things came to a front with Padmé and the twins- I'll tell you the gory details later –but basically I took a wee fit at the masters and made my differences with them quite clear. After acting in a very un-Padawan-like manner, and having a lot of explaining to do, I find myself with a lovely little opportunity."

"And what is that?"

"To not only come clean about deceiving them in relation to Padmé, but also about everything else."

Dariinj's eyes widened. He was silent. Then he stuttered, "E-everything?"

She nodded, "Everything. In particular, this." And then she reached forward to kiss him softly and slowly. After breaking the kiss, she smiled, "And they can just deal with it."

Dariinj seemed to still be comprehending this. He blinked once, twice, three times, and then bit his lip nervously. "Uh… Lumara… Do you think they are going to be particularly pleased about this? And… you do realise that this is just a little bit forbidden?" Then he flashed a little smile, "And I doubt you are about to just apologise and stop what you are doing after admitting it."

She grinned, "Finally! Finally I don't have to tell him!" Lumara laughed, then kissed him again, "No. But I don't want them anymore! I want you, and they can find someone else to force to run about against their will." She smiled softly, "I'm done with being a Jedi."

Dariinj was silent for a moment, then he looked at her very seriously, "Are you certain about this, Lumara?"

"Yes. More certain than I've ever been about anything in my whole life."

"But… You have been a Jedi your whole life. You have-"

"I don't care! She interrupted impatiently. "I don't want to be a Jedi. Being a Jedi means I can't be with you, and I can't deal with that. I love you, and that's all that matters to me now in life. Don't you try and argue with me!"

"I just want to know that you are sure…" Dariinj frowned, stroking the side of her face softly.

"I am sure," she smiled gently. "I love you, and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you, so this is what I want and need to do."

He smiled, "I love you too. And there is nothing more I want either."

"Then what's the problem?" she grinned. "There isn't one!"

He chuckled a little, and then let out a shaky breath. "Well… wow. This is quite unexpected."

"Mmm… One you didn't see coming. I feel so proud." She snuggled up against him again. "Well… I can't say they'll be expecting it either."

"No… So you are just going to go and tell them you are leaving?"

"Yes."

"But what will you do?"

"I'm going to look after the twins for Padmé, and tell Gan that he can send me on missions as he pleases- but only if they're nice and short and I'm not away from you for ages again."

"That sounds like a plan. A good plan."

Lumara nodded emphatically. "It is. But I've got to cut my ties with the masters first… It should be interesting to see how they react…" she winced. "Or maybe not. And Justo…"

Dariinj winced with her, "You do know that I actually fear for my life when he finds out. And I am not over-exaggerating either."

She shook her head sadly, "You won't have to worry about him. I'll… speak to him." Lumara felt her eyes sting at the thought. "This morning I… I suppose I told him the first half of it. Force, it's going to destroy him. I…" She shook her head, "But it's for the best." She smiled again, and then looked up into his eyes. "Because now I get to be with you, Dariinj Subria, and I can't imagine anything better."

**Well then.**

**X.**


	55. Chapter LV

**After last week's shenanigans, I can only hope this will work… You're reading this, so yay!**

**I don't own Star Wars… Yippee!**

**Chapter LV.**

Lumara strode purposefully towards the Jedi Complex, her heart thumping a race against her feet. She pushed past the double doors with impatient trepidation, and started for the room she sensed the masters' presences in. Then Justo stepped into the corridor in front of her. Lumara felt the colour leech from her face like air escaping a burst balloon, her frame deflating in the same way.

He took a step forward. "Lumara." She felt something inside her break. Finally, finally he would use her name, but now it just sounded wrong coming from his lips. It was abhorrent that he _shouldn't_ call her the name that she'd hated for years. Lumara shivered. What had she done?

Lumara couldn't help but take a desperate glance around, checking to see if there was anyway that she could escape him. She wasn't ready to deal with him yet! Why did he have to pop up now? She'd barely prepared herself for the masters and nothing more. Justo was worse, somehow, and she'd hoped to delay that particular confrontation for a little time, at least. Lumara sighed. It'd have to be now, then. "Justo… I need to talk to you. I…"

He nodded solemnly, "And I need to talk to you as well." He stopped a reasonable distance away- far further than he usually did. Lumara saw it, and it set a twisting in her gut. His face grew even graver. "About this morning."

Lumara shook her head. "I know. And I know what you're going to say but it doesn't matter any more. There's… a lot I need to tell you. And you're going to be angry."

He raised an eyebrow, "Am I?"

"Yes. I… think so. In fact I don't you're going to want to talk to me for a long time… but I hope you will."

Justo frowned, then did step a little closer, "Well I doubt I'll be able to avoid it for long."

Lumara looked down. "Yes… Well that's just it. You will."

"Why?"

"Because we're not going to be thrown in together so much anymore. At all." Her voice dropped below a whisper at the last.

His brow furrowed deeper, then he sighed a little angrily. "What are you talking about?"

"I…" she let out a little moan. "Justo this is madness… Ok. But please, just let me explain all of this before you draw any conclusions. And remember, it never had anything to do with you." He nodded, now more confused than angry. Steeling herself, Lumara started to speak quietly. "This is something I've been thinking about for a long time now. It wasn't really a sudden decision, and I think I knew what I'd do from the start, if I had to make the choice. After what happened between the masters and Padmé, I did… I'm leaving the Order."

Justo stared at her for almost ten seconds, and then tilted his head to one side. "Um… Yeah. What is it, really?"

She stared back with a grave face, "That's it."

"Well you can't be serious!" he chuckled.

"I am."

Justo stared at her for another moment, and then his mouth dropped open. He burst into incredulous exclamations. "What?!? What are you talking about? How can you-"

Lumara shook her head sadly, averting her eyes from his. His voice faded away. "I have to."

"You don't _have_ to do anything!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, "You're actually mad!"

"I'm not mad. It's what's best for everyone."

"You're mad! What are you talking about?"

She shook her head furiously, "I was never a great Jedi anyway. I mean, it's not as if-"

He interrupted her immediately, "Lulu!" It warmed her heart to hear it again, but then dealt the long-suffering organ a double blow of ice when she realised that with what she was about to tell him, she might never hear it again. "Don't you dare say that! You've always been a great Jedi, even when you put yourself down and allowed yourself to fall in the shadow of others. And especially recently you've been amazing. I mean, in the jungle you were incredible! Force, you saved your master's life-"

"-From a millipede."

"So what? You still did! And you knew what the King was thinking from the start."

"I really-"

"No! I could try and knock you down with the Force and you'd push back and I'd be the one to fall! You're _better _than me at that stuff, Lulu. Over the past few months everyone's been amazed."

Lumara felt like crying. "But do you know why, Justo?"

Pausing, his face grew more serious, "You would never give me a straight answer."

"Well don't you think that then maybe I had something to hide? Between twisting the truth, leaving out details, and downright lying, it's a wonder I know the facts from fiction anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

Lumara could feel the barriers sharp around his mind that hadn't been there this morning. She doubted even the masters could see into his mind. It made her quail to think he was becoming like her in that respect. At least now she would have the chance to explain things to the masters separately.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Justo. I had good reason for hiding it. I've… broken the Code. I don't intend to stop, either, and that's why I'm leaving."

He was very still. Finally he asked, "Broken it how?"

Crunch time. Lumara closed her eyes, and then took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to say it, but she couldn't. She shut it again.

"Lulu?" He was becoming worried.

"I… To put it this way… I never was good at the no attachments business." Her voice stuttered and halted at every other word. Lumara's stomach was a hive of hornets enraged by some unlucky child exploring in the bushes. Justo shook his head. He seemed to have gone a little paler than usual. "I… I always was bad at that. But I've done really badly now. I've… I've broken every rule that there is and I can't go back, and I don't want to either."

Justo was a statue, standing immobile in the corridor. Finally he took a breath in. "Just tell me," he nearly begged.

Lumara's teeth chattered as she drew breath. "I… tried to stop it. I promise. I just… we couldn't stop it- Force knows we tried. Please don't be angry at him. Be angry at me." She was nearly cowering against the wall now, wrapping her arms around herself.

Now he was bone-white. His face had barely moved for a minute. Then he whispered, "It's Dariinj, isn't it?"

Lumara nodded, closing her eyes. She felt the tears pricking up behind her stinging eyelids. She didn't trust herself to speak.

She couldn't see his expression, but she guessed that it was perfectly blank. "For how long?"

"A few months. Since we were making the sabers." Lumara's tear-soaked eyes slid open to see him nod. "I… I lied. I've lied so much, like I said. And… I hate myself for that. But now I'm telling the truth. I can't go on like this… so I'm leaving."

"The Jedi came second-best?" he asked, his voice quiet and emotionless.

She nodded slightly, tears painting silvery trails down her cheeks, "I… Justo, I love him. I love him more than anything, and this is all I can do… I wasn't made to be a Jedi."

What did she expect him to say? Did she expect acceptance? Forgiveness? He didn't feel anything right now, just numb.

"I'm sorry," Lumara whispered. She turned and fled on down the corridor.

The masters were waiting in Master Finah's room. She could sense them, and she was allowing them to sense her now. She stopped outside the door, around the corner from Justo, and took a brief moment to compose herself. The tears were gently wiped away, and she dusted down her robes quietly, trying to centre herself in those brief moments. Lumara stepped into the room.

Master Finah was the focal point of the room. He sat between the two Knights, his face painted with grave concern. "Lumara."

"Master," she bowed her head to him, and the others. "I… need to speak to you on several matters."

"You may speak once we have discussed the events of the afternoon," her master began. "Your actions were not only dangerous and careless, but also disrespectful. Frankly, you embarrassed the Order in front of one of the most influential figures in the Old Republic, and now the Rebellion."

Lumara shook her head, "I don't believe I did. And please, I apologise, but I think I should tell you what I need to before you try and reprimand me for what I did."

Master Finah frowned, "Then you may speak, but I hope that you have something important to tell us."

"I do." She took another deep breath. Lumara realised that she probably should have thought about what she was going to do before she started. "Masters… I've been thinking for a long time on this. I lied about the twins, and the extent of their powers, but that's not the only thing I lied about. I… lied a lot, and I'm not proud of that. In fact, I wish nothing more than that I could have been honest with you from the start, but that couldn't happen."

"And why not?" her master nearly demanded.

"Because what I've been lying about broke- and breaks –the Code." She wrapped her arms around herself. She felt naked in front of their searching gazes.

"Lumara," Knight Gauon said gently, "what did you do to break the Code?"

She was grateful to him for asking her forthright. Lumara took a deep breath and then answered, "I've formed an attachment. A serious one."

Master Finah's face had turned deadly serious. "May I ask with whom?"

Lumara nodded minutely. They'd find out soon enough anyway. "The technician who helped me with the lightsabers, Dariinj."

Knight Onih's eyes widened in realisation, "But I met him!"

She nodded, "Yes. He was coming to see me before we went on the mission. I… we've been together for several months now."

"Together?" The horror on Knight Onih's face was barely concealed.

"Yes. I… I just hid it."

Her master's face was such a picture that Lumara might have laughed had it been under any other circumstances. The thought that her Padawan had been hiding something like this for months, and right under their noses… "And all those times when you were out…" Knight Onih trailed off. Lumara nodded, looking away. She'd almost encouraged it. Every time Lumara had come back she'd been so happy; so full of colour and energy… and now it all made sense. All the funny moods and secret little smiles, and the extensive barriers around the girl's mind and emotions.

"And what are you going to do now?" asked Master Finah sternly. He didn't know himself what he would do. A breach in the Code this severe could not be ignored, but if she was willing to start anew; to wipe him from her mind and work as she never had, then he supposed there was a chance…

"I thought long and hard, and in the end the answer was obvious." This was it, then. "I've decided that I am leaving the Jedi Order."

Lumara wanted to scream into the shocked silence that ensued. Finally Master Finah spoke, his throat choked a little, "Lumara, I think you need to think a little more carefully on your decision. Now is not a time to be hasty or rash. If you are repentant then we will not force you to leave!"

She shook her head, "I could think for millennia and come to the same conclusion. I'm not being hasty or rash. I told you, this has been in my mind for a long time. And… I'm not repentant. In fact I'm glad it happened."

"What?" Knight Onih exclaimed.

Lumara's voice softened, "I love Dariinj, Master. I know it sounds silly, but I do. And he loves me. I can't be parted from him, and I've chosen this path."

The woman's eyes were wide. She shook her head, "But Lumara! You're only a child! How can you be so sure? I don't think you're thinking straight."

Lumara drew herself up ever so slightly, "Knight Onih, I am not a child." She spoke quietly with a gentle dignity that silenced the masters. "I am at least seventeen years old, if not eighteen, and in most cultures I think that would be considered the age of adulthood for a human. Not only that, but I have been through far more than a lot of adults. I know my own mind, and my own heart, and I know that I love him more than life itself. And in answer to the last, I haven't thought more clearly in my whole life." Her voice grew in strength a little, "I've made my decision, masters, and all I can ask is that you make the token of accepting it. I will go now and put myself at the disposal of the Rebellion as would any other volunteer and I will also look after Luke and Leia as I said I would. I thank you for the care the Order has given me over the years, and I'm deeply sorry that it should come to nothing. I owe you a lot, and I repay that as best I can by using what you've taught me to help the Rebellion and the twins." She bowed low once, and then awaited her answer.

The surprise on Master Finah and Knight Gauon's face at her speech was evident, but Knight Onih's was hidden behind solemn animosity. Eventually Master Finah nodded sadly. He rose, and the Knights on either side followed. "Lumara Kinstike, it is with great regret that I hereby declare you a Jedi no longer. You do not represent the Jedi Order, and you are not bound by its laws or Codes. However, you are entrusted to never use your powers for evil, and to never stray from the Light, as a Force-Sensitive if not a Jedi." He reached out a hand, "Your lightsaber."

Lumara's hand fell on the hilt of her saber. She remembered the moment that it had been handed to her in a musty vent filled to the brim with excitement, and the mischievous glint in the eyes of the woman who had given it to her. Then she frowned, "Master, with all due respect, this lightsaber was never yours." He seemed too tired to argue straightaway, and let her continue. "It was built by an ex-Jedi, Illa Grantosa, and then given to me. She used it in her years outside the Order, and I think it perhaps fitting that I should then use it. After all, the Rebellion is in dire need of another saber, whether it be in the hands of a Jedi or not."

Finally, just as she thought he wasn't going to answer at all, Master Finah nodded once. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Master." She bowed once more to them all, and then turned and left.

Ella jumped down from the bed when she entered the bedroom, rushing to her side in an instant. She licked Lumara's hand, and then meowed once sympathetically. Lumara patted her absently, and realising that she had no possessions to bring with her, walked out through the doors to the Jedi Complex for the last time.

It was late in the evening by now, and only a few Rebels were still wandering around the corridors. The ones that did pass her would have seen that Padawan with her cat, looking a little lost; vulnerable, somehow. When spoken to she would smile and say hello distantly, but her mind was elsewhere.

She arrived outside a non-descript door in the corridor, beyond which suddenly burst forth a bomb of giggles. Lumara knocked lightly, and had only to wait a moment before the door was flung open by Indy. "Oh! Lumara! Hello there! What are you doing here?"

Lumara raised her arms in a shrug and smiled weakly, "Mind if I bunk with you guys tonight?"

Hilfa's frowned from a cross-legged position on her bed, "'Course not. Um… but why?"

Indy's eyes widened as she pulled Lumara in and shut the door, "Oh gods! You _didn't_!" Smiling, Lumara nodded a little shyly.

"People, why am I out of the loop so badly here?" Hilfa groaned a little.

Indy grinned, "Believe me, you have no idea. Lumara's got a lot to tell you."

"Oh dear…"

Lumara shook her head, "All will be revealed in the morning," she looked dangerously at Indy, "together. I'm too tired to start from the beginning and retell it and retell it."

"Alright. Now, let's get that silly braid out…" Indy smiled. Lumara allowed her to fiddle and play as she wished while she tried to wrap her head around this new existence. It wasn't easy with a hyper twi'lek bouncing around her, so she resigned herself to tie up the loose ends in the morning. Force knew there were enough of them. But all the same… _''…a Jedi no longer…''_ The thought sent shivers down her spine. This was… incredible!

**Thanks for reading! We've just witnessed rather a turning point, as you might imagine. Next chapter ties up those loose ends, and the one after that is a couple years into the future...**

**X.**


	56. Chapter LVI

**Hey folks, hope your week was a good one!**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter LVI.**

She woke with a start. Lumara sat up and looked around. This wasn't her bed! Wait… And memory started to filter through the grogginess of sleep. She smiled to herself, the possibilities of this new life still filtering through to her. Ella meowed with a bored air from the foot of the bunk, and Indy muttered something beside her. Realising that her sudden movement had nearly tipped the twi'lek from sleep, Lumara settled down carefully; it was still very early.

Almost two hours later, Hilfa and Indy started to stir. Pretending to have been asleep all along, Lumara yawned with them. She'd had time to think and dream, at least. "What time is it?" mumbled Indy. Her eyes were clogged with sleep, and her limbs stiff and painful. She struggled upwards, scratching her back as best she could.

"Time for breakfast," Hilfa answered, rubbing her short, silvery hair irritably.

Almost falling out of bed, Indy stumbled towards the 'fresher, sniffing and rubbing at her eyes. Narrowly avoiding tripping over, she disappeared into the small, cramped room. The other two could hear her huffing and puffing as she washed her face and got ready. She tripped over twice, moaning and mumbling both times. Lumara turned to Hilfa and mouthed, _"Is she always like this in the mornings?"_

Hilfa nodded, and then muttered, "Usually worse."

Lumara felt the piercing stares as she crossed the corridors towards the Mess Hall. She was wearing one of Hilfa's uniforms, and she had to roll up it up at the wrists and ankles. The other Rebels stopped to look at her, frowning as they placed her face and whispering questions amongst themselves. One of them muttered, "Isn't that one of the Jedi?" _'Not anymore,'_ Lumara managed to smile a little. One pilot stared so hard and so blatantly that Ella growled at him. He found other things to look at quickly.

They sat down wearily at the usual table and started to eat. Lumara stared at her plate and picked crumbs off her toast for nearly ten minutes, saying only a few evasive words to the curious others every so often, and then she suddenly smiled. She sat a little straighter, and looked to Indy. The twi'lek winked.

Dariinj approached from behind, and then sat down next to Lumara. He smiled, "Good morning."

She took him by the hand, a slightly shy, but delighted smile spreading across her face, "Good morning." Lumara kissed him quickly on the lips. The whole table fell silent. She turned to smile at them, "I think we've got some explaining to do…"

"I'll say!" spluttered Rebba, patting her coughing husband on the back heartily as he choked on his cereal.

Indy giggled, "I can't wait to hear this…"

"Oh hush…"

Hilfa was staring from Dariinj to Lumara with an utterly bewildered expression on her face. "Hang on… so when you turned up last night…?" She sighed wearily, and then pointed at Dariinj commandingly, "You: explain. Lumara looks too giddy to speak."

Dariinj smiled, "You are probably right. Well… I suppose it is a long story, but to put it bluntly a few months ago we decided that the Jedi Code could be damned."

Lumara burst out laughing, "You put it so eloquently!"

"This is like role-reversal…" the Devaronian mused. "He's cutting to the chase with a quip and she's combining good-humoured sarcasm with long words." That earned a happy laugh from the couple.

Hilfa grinned, and then frowned, "You don't seem particularly surprised."

"Yeah, when did you figure it out?" Lumara was quite happy to sidetrack. She hadn't had so much fun in a conversation in her life, she didn't think. It had a lot to do with Dariinj's hand over hers.

He grinned wickedly- not difficult for a Devaronian -, "Dariinj talks in his sleep."

"I do?" Dariinj's mouth dropped open, aghast.

"Yes."

"Oh no…" he groaned, wincing and reaching up to massage his brow melodramatically. "What did I say?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Hmm… To start with, Lumara's name. A lot." She laughed, enjoying his embarrassment a little too much. "Then you started to say things about her…"

Her eyes gleamed, "This is where it gets interesting."

"Can we talk about this later?" Dariinj half-pleaded.

"Alright…"

"It's sweet," Lumara giggled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you just tell the story?" Indy sighed, playing with her food.

Lumara shrugged, "Fine! So we crept about for a couple of months-"

"What do you mean crept about?" cut in one of the other Rebels.

"Kissed in storerooms, that sort of thing," explained Indy, impatient to hear the whole affair from the horse's mouth.

Turning a little crimson, Lumara continued, "Yes… Well… we did that, but it was hard." She became a little more serious, "We never got to see each other… I had to hide it from the masters and everybody, obviously, and I was sick of deceiving them. Through a much more complicated sequence of events than that, yesterday I hung up my lightsaber, theoretically- although I'm actually keeping it… But I'm not a Jedi anymore."

Before anyone could pass comment on that rather remarkable statement, Indy cut in, "So how does that work?"

"I told them."

It was Dariinj's turn to frown, "And they just let you walk away?"

"Well, no. They tried to get me to stay. When I first told them about you they thought I was coming to beg forgiveness or something! Not likely…" she smiled, and kissed him again.

Hilfa groaned, "I am so confused."

"They're not shy, are they?" Rebba elbowed Higad energetically.

"Tell me about it," Indy complained. "I think they're trying to compensate for getting to snog where no one can see them for so long…"

Lumara poked her cheerfully, "Oh hush. Do you know, just about everyone in the Mess Hall is staring at us right now? It's quite hilarious what sort of things they're thinking and saying."

"Like what?"

"Well actually… you probably wouldn't want to know. But the gist is, they're rather shocked to see Miss Padawan-of-the-year consorting with Mr Geek-of-the-year."

"Thanks," Dariinj muttered, smiling.

Hilfa laughed, and then mock-glared at Lumara, "Hey! Call one of us a geek; call all of us a geek."

"And I am _not_ a geek," Indy muttered.

Pedro finally broke his silence. "You're too pretty to be a geek." His eyes widened and his face tinged red when he realised what he'd blurted. Indy turned an attractive shade of violet across the table, looking down and biting her lip. Lumara and Dariinj exchanged amused glances.

"Well…" Hilfa successfully diffused the tension when she tutted as she glanced at her chrono, "Guys, I hate to say it, but I think we'd better get going."

Indy nodded, scrupulously gathering the crumbs onto her tray, "Work as usual, eh?"

Lumara's expression grew more serious, "I'll go and speak to Gan this morning, and then Padmé. And then it _will_ be work as usual for me! I'll just look after the twins." The group crossed the Mess Hall, the rather conspicuous ex-Jedi hidden well within their ranks. They reached the door, and both groups had to part here. "I'll see you all later. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck."

"You will be fine," Dariinj smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Just explain everything. In fact, I have a feeling Gan will be happy for you."

She smiled, "Probably. He's awesome."

"I will see you later." He leant down and kissed her again, only stopping when Indy slapped him round the back of the head. "Ow."

"Indy!" Lumara giggled. She smiled back at him, "You're in a good mood today…"

"I wonder why… But I will see you later."

"Yeah. Goodbye. Bye everyone!" she floated off, the stares of those who walked past glancing off harmlessly off her personal bubble of bliss. She couldn't remember being on a cloud this high in a long time- perhaps ever. It was amazing. She drifted to a gently swaying halt outside Gan's office and knocked. The answer wasn't long in coming.

"Hello? Come in." He sounded even more stressed than usual.

She stepped in, and then cringed inwardly as his eyes widened. "Hello."

"Good morning, Lumara." He paused for a moment, regarding her carefully. "I've been hearing stories about you… and it appears that the bulk of them may be true." His expression was somewhere begin amused and curious. "But let's just run a check," he held out his hand and ticked each off on a finger as it came, "You've… left the Order?"

"Yes."

"Sided with Ms Naberrie."

"Yes."

He nodded, then smiled as he came to some of the more ridiculous ones, "Turned to the Dark Side?"

"No," she smiled.

"Had a whirlwind romance with one of the technicians?"

"Depends what you mean by whirlwind…"

His mouth gaped like a train tunnel. "You _have_?"

"Uh… yeah. That was my main reason for leaving, really…" she smiled, a little abashed. She felt the blood rush to her face. "Um…"

Stuttering a little, Gan just stared, and then he shook his head, "Well- well that's good!"

"It is," she smiled, and slipped into the seat in front of him, looking down.

"It is," he agreed a little more calmly. "Well… wow. Oh hang on… it _wasn't_-"

"From the other morning," she nodded, blushing heavily.

"Ah. Well Mon did say something, but I dismissed it…"

"She _what_?"

"Doesn't matter," he waved a hand. Gan's face grew more serious, "So what will you do now?"

Lumara smiled, calming a little, "As I said, I've sided with Padmé, and I've offered to look after the twins from now on. It means that she can help the Rebellion more actively now too. Not only that, but I still have my lightsaber," she touched it, hanging at her waist, "and as such, should you want to send me on missions every so often, I'm entirely at your disposal."

He nodded his approval, "That sounds like a good plan. And I'm glad you still have the saber." He leaned forwards conspiratorially, "Even if you're not officially a Jedi anymore, the men quite enjoy having a lightsaber on their side!"

She laughed, "I should think so."

They talked for a while longer, and then Lumara left him to his work. She drifted her way to Padmé's rooms, daydreaming and doing her best to ignore the easily audible whispers of her fellow Rebels. On arrival, she was met with twin grins and a relieved smile, "Lumara. How are you?" After receiving a brief explanation of everything that had happened, Padmé went to see Mon Mothma about the proposals she had finally finished, leaving the twins in Lumara's care.

In the end, Lumara spent most of the day entertaining the twins whilst Padmé worked. She joined the others for dinner, and spent the evening in leisure. This life seemed deceptively easy, she thought.

That evening, having run out of ways to tease her friend about Dariinj, Indy was quizzing her about the twins. "So you're basically doing exactly what you used to."

"Basically… But now I get to use the phrase, 'kiss it better'!" Lumara smiled. "It is a little different, but physically, it's nearly exactly the same. I need to watch them around the Force even more than I did the six year olds, though. I think maybe it'll get better once they know what they're doing."

The twi'lek nodded, then brightened up, "Having fun without your robes?"

"Yeah, definitely, it feels weird, though."

"I expect it will for a while," Hilfa nodded from the other corner.

"Yeah. I… I can still sense the others," Lumara smiled a little sadly. "It wasn't like there was some big cut between us, and we're so close… but the link is closed on their end. Especially on Justo's end."

Jumping forwards quickly before she could continue, Indy shook her head, "Don't be upset! Come on. This is what you want, and you've got it. You've got Dariinj, and you've got us, and you've got no silly rules anymore!"

"I guess so," she smiled softly.

"Come on. I'm going to paint your nails." Indy grabbed her hands and pulled her hands over, tutting critically, and then muttering, "Never seen a nail file… Right. Hilfa, we're going to need some serious equipment, stat!"

Lumara just laughed, and allowed Indy to fuss. This certainly wasn't bad at all. In fact, she could see herself content for a long time like this.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter takes place a couple of years later, and it might not be what you suspect… See you in a week.**

**X.**


	57. Chapter LVII

**Hi everyone! Hope you had a good one…**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter LVII.**

_*Two Years Later* Woah… Harp music…_

"Give me five!" she laughed, then grinned even wider when Padmé slapped palms with her. Lumara lifted Leia up and kissed her on the cheek, "What do you think? Bedtime, maybe?"

Leia pouted, and then sighed melodramatically, "But I'm _not_ tired."

"Neither I am!" Luke was quick to put in.

"It doesn't matter," Padmé smiled sternly. After much persuasion, the two women managed to put the twins to bed, and then stopped to chat for a moment.

"So is everything sorted for tomorrow?" Lumara tapped a box with her foot, leaning against the wall.

The Nubian nodded, "Yes, almost. Some groups are still packing, but we'll have them up all night if we have to. I can't in good conscience allow this to be delayed any further. If the Empire doesn't already think we're near this sector, then they soon will."

Lumara nodded gravely, "I know. Dariinj was saying they're struggling to get everything put away. I'm going down to the labs to help them now, and afterwards I'm giving Gan a hand on his rounds."

"Oh good. Well once the twins are asleep I think I might slip out for a moment to reorganise the transports with Mon. Someone made a miscalculation, and now everything has to be reorganised." She ran a hand through her hair wearily. "We'll have to change the formation of transports, as well as who's on them…"

"Oh dear," Lumara frowned. "Well good luck to you."

"Thanks." She sighed again, "But I'd better get going. I'll see you later."

"Alright." Lumara headed for the tech labs, mentally ticking off a list of everything she had to do tonight. She sighed. She wouldn't be in bed until the wee hours for sure- if that.

"There you are!" Indy called from underneath a desk, flat on her back and sorting through the rubbish. "Dar, this desk is _disgusting_! There's like nasty chemicals and old sweet wrappers!"

"Well it was not me." He swept in from an adjoining room, arms loaded with stacks of boxes. He leaned around his armful to kiss Lumara on the cheek, "Good evening."

"Hi," she smiled. After unloading him, they went back to go through the masses of paraphernalia in the left workroom, hidden in dusty, cobweb-ridden corners and under suspicious smelling worktops. "Didn't you think to do this sooner?" She wrinkled her nose at a black, shrivelled piece of mouldy fruit, and opted to lift it into the bin with the Force.

"Well it was short enough notice," Hilfa shrugged from somewhere inside a fort of datapad piles.

"It was three weeks."

"Yeah, short notice!" Indy called defensively from under her musty desk.

Lumara just rolled her eyes and continued to work through the stacks of rubbish and emaciated foodstuffs. After several hours they had made relatively little headway, but at least one of the rooms was half tidied. Lumara rose from her knees with a wince, "I'd better get going. I'll send round Pedro if he's finished yet," she winked at Indy.

The twi'lek smiled wickedly, but then shook her head a little sadly, "Nope. They're even further behind than us."

"Is that actually physically possible?" sighed Hilfa, her voice muffled through the protective equipment she was donning in order to survey the insides of the chemical cupboard.

"You know Pedro."

"Yeah…"

"But anyway. I promised Gan I'd help him go around the different departments for a spot check and make sure they're ready and are fully briefed on everything for the morning." She dusted off her trousers and hands then shook the dust from her hair. "I'll be back later, hopefully."

"Alright. Have fun," Dariinj smiled.

"Oh, I will… It'll be fun, really…" she gave him a quick kiss. "I'm sure it will be…"

"See ya'!" Indy called cheerfully as she swept the floor in great gusts, and the others chorused their goodbyes with her.

Always on the move, she scurried through the twisting grey corridors of the Rebel base, dodging a pair wookies lugging a giant crate, and then ducking underneath a large, buzzing group of flying aliens as she went, greeting those she knew with a smile and a quick word. She found her man waiting at a corner, looking even more worried then usual, and clutching his datapad to his chest. Gan smiled at her arrival, "Ah! There you are!"

"Hello. I've been hearing that a lot today."

"I expect so. We're all very busy." They started to walk as they talked, making their way around the base carefully and being sure not to miss anyone. They turned a corner and Gan winced, "You may want to sit this one out."

Lumara nodded, "I'll go and talk to that group of people over there while you're gone; just check they know about the new transport lists and everything." She strolled over to casually brief them while Gan dealt with the next group on his list: the Jedi.

Ever since the events of two years ago, the Jedi had kept an increasingly low profile in the Rebellion, rarely making their presence known other than to those thrown together on missions with them. Lumara had barely come face to face with any of them in that time. She'd met Infer in the hallways once, and he hadn't looked at her; it had been awkward. Another time she'd come across her old master and a group of younglings, and her heart had ached to see how they'd grown up so much in her absence. It was one of the things that she'd come to accept that she wouldn't be able to have a relationship with any of them anymore.

Gan emerged some time later, and they went on their way. They found, to Gan's dismay, that almost half of the Rebels were struggling to pack up in time. Not only that, but confusion was widespread at the sudden change in transport arrangements. Eventually Gan took a small panic attack and Lumara decided it best to give him a further hand. "I'll tell you what. I'll go and get some copies of the new lists off Padmé, and then figure out whose transport has been changed and go and tell them personally, to make sure they know."

"Oh would you? Thank you Lumara, you're brilliant," he smiled in relief, and hitched up his datapad with a little more gusto.

"No problem!" Lumara rushed through the corridors again, reflecting that while her duties were easy enough- save the odd trying mission –she certainly had her share of them, with people pulling for help from all sides. It was especially busy right now, she supposed, what with the base moving and everyone being in a panic and a flurry to get ready to go. She acquired a copy of the new transport lists from Padmé, and then started to traverse the base again, popping in on those whose arrangements had been changed.

It really was incredible just how much the one miscalculation had scuppered the original plans. According to this, even Ella had been moved onto a new transport. It was ridiculous, Lumara shook her head. At least she was with Rebba, so there wasn't much need to ask Padmé to change it again- not that she would, anyway, after all the hassle that'd been caused already.

After informing a group of pilots that they'd been reassigned, she realised that the next ones to have an alteration were the Jedi. She hopped about outside the complex unsure what to do, when she felt a presence approaching. It pained her to admit she could barely tell the difference between them anymore. Steeling herself, she waited as the doors swung open.

"Master Finah," she greeted him calmly, fixing her eyes on the datapad in front of her. She strolled down it briskly then nodded. "I'm just here to tell you that a few arrangements for tomorrow have been changed."

"I see." His voice held no emotion; it was as if he were talking to a stranger.

She took a breath and read off, "Instead of thirty, you're in thirty-two- that's along with…" she trailed off, turning bone white. "That's with the tech lab." Lumara didn't dare look up, "And Padmé, the twins and I."

After a second, she felt him nod once. Turning, Lumara hurried back along the way she'd come, dire scenarios flashing behind her eyes. This couldn't go well.

Having circuited the base several times, she arrived back at the tech lab to find that the others had made remarkable progress- Hilfa was visible again. Dariinj and Indy were bustling around and through the desks, while the other two finished tidying all the tools back into their boxes. She told the others the news, breaking it gently and with a wince.

"This cannot go well," Dariinj muttered, handing Indy a third pile of datapads to add to her stack.

"Exactly what I thought," sighed Lumara. "And Padmé and the twins… It's just not good at _all_. This is exactly the sort of thing we wanted to avoid! Padmé joked about not throwing the ship mechanics and the kitchen staff together, but I'm pretty sure she deliberately avoided this. She mustn't have noticed yet, and changing it again would be madness."

Hilfa caught another tool from the Devaronian in a deft overhand, and tried to look on the bright side. "Well… think… what's the worst that can happen?"

"Let's not go there."

"Ok… Well what's the best that can happen?"

"Nothing at all."

"Fair enough…"

It was early morning before they were carting crates towards the hangars, doing their best to ignore the disapproving tutts from the supervisor as they loaded them on, almost last to finish. In the end they decided there was little point in trying to sleep, and just started to load their personal belongings onto their transport, marking out a clear territory in the cabin. They left the majority of the room clear, keeping the Jedi in mind.

After crossing the base a final time to check they had everything, they found themselves at the ship near dawn, and discovered Knight Onih and Master Finah at the head of pandemonium as the younglings boarded the ship- or didn't, as the case may be. Lumara recognised Gin and Hangja, the latter fussing over and bossing about some of the younger ones onto the ship. She resisted the urge to smile, feeling her old master's eye flit across her searchingly.

Dariinj nudged her gently, "Lumara? Come on."

She blinked, snapping out of it. "Yeah," she followed him onboard, slipping into a seat beside him silently. The others talked and laughed quietly, filling the tense air with weak jokes. Lumara's eyes were constantly on her lap, not looking around her, and speaking quietly to Dariinj.

Lumara heard the twins before she sensed them, and the pair clattered onto the ship. Luke and Leia jumped up onto her lap, both babbling at once immediately. She received them with a calm smile, and replied to all their questions at once, exclaiming cheerfully enough as needed.

She had a quick, quiet word with Padmé while Luke moved on to his customary quizzing of Dariinj on everything that flew, and Leia chatted happily while Indy braided her hair. They settled down for a long journey, and kept their eyes averted from the other side of the room.

&

The twins were restless. It was a dark day that Lumara ran out of ways to entertain them, but right now she was having trouble; her usual stock sunny disposition was hindered a little by the knowledge of just who was in plain view with one look up. She hadn't looked up, though, and the urge to do so for even a second was killing her.

Luke was assaulting Hilfa with more questions, bombarding her until she groaned, "Lumara?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna take over?"

She sighed and beckoned Luke over, "Come on. I'll show you a trick." She lifted a few balls she kept handy in her pocket, and started to juggle them above her head. Leia giggled, jumping up to try and catch them.

"Teach us how!" Luke demanded, and she smiled, starting to show them how to flick the balls across gently. Honestly, they were useless, but all the same they both received thunderous claps from the whole tech staff. By the time they'd finished, Dariinj had received two in the forehead, three in the eye, and one absolute winner, bang on the nose. When the ball rolled off after that time, it sped across the cabin and Leia went chasing after it.

The little brown haired girl skittered across the floor, dodging seats and younglings with a giggle. The ball slowed to a halt at the base of a chair. Lumara looked up after her automatically, and her breath caught in her throat. A man she wished she didn't recognise was picking up and handing the ball to the suddenly very solemn Leia. She turned and ran back across the room to Lumara, barely pausing to accept it with a thank you. The man's eyes flickered across the room, and then locked on Lumara's.

She barely recognised him. He was older; perhaps the barest bit taller, and the faint lines on his brow and around his eyes were an echo of the furrows on his master's. His bright blue eyes seemed to have dulled to a slate-coloured stone, and the little sparkle that always surfaced when he smiled was gone. He wasn't smiling. He had the sort of expression that a coffin bearer wears at a funeral: solemn and serious, but very calm and controlled- he saw this every day, after all.

He blinked once, and then looked away. She'd changed. Well, of course she had. He hadn't seen her in two years, and something inside him ached when he saw her face before him again after so long. Despite growing up since he'd last seen her, she was still his Lumara, and he wasn't going to forget it. How could he when she was there in front of him, smiling, rolling her eyes, shoving strands of hair out of her face like he'd seen her do all her life? But now there was that extra sparkle in her eyes; that tilt of the head that spoke louder than words when she looked at _him_. The little smile and the glance downwards, followed by a murmured comment and perhaps a little laugh. Justo remembered a time when he'd seen exactly same, only he'd been on the receiving end. Not now. He'd accepted that- he supposed he'd almost known it anyway, very deep down. It didn't mean he was going to enjoy watching it, though.

&

The day passed slowly, with most of them succumbing to sleep soon after lunch. Lumara curled up in Dariinj's arms, growing too tired to feel embarrassed with the Jedi so close, with Leia half on her and half on Padmé, and fell into a light doze. Even Padmé managed to fall asleep, lolling inadvertently onto the Devaronian- that led to a slight awkward moment when she woke.

It was a few hours before Dariinj drifted out of slumber gently, the smooth flight of the ship soothing in the silence of the cabin. He glanced down, and then smiled. Reaching downwards carefully, he gently brushed the hair back from her face, strand by strand. Dariinj kissed her eyelids, and then suddenly froze. He felt eyes on him. He looked up, and saw Justo looking down.

Just Dariinj's eyes flicked down again, the ship spluttered. He frowned and automatically reached down to sooth Lumara as the ship juddered again. The engines were whining; coughing and stopping and catching. On his other side Indy started to stir, muttering in her sleep. He sat up fully now as Lumara groaned and stretched. "Something is wrong," he muttered.

The Devaronian was already assuring Padmé it was alright as he rose, and after reassuring Lumara as best he could, Dariinj followed. But as he got to his feet, the ship suddenly bucked. Indy shrieked and grabbed him, knocking them both to the floor. The engines died and their transport stopped. Dariinj jumped up. He bolted towards the cockpit, shouting ahead of him, "What is going on?"

Dariinj shot in to find the pilot swearing and fumbling over his controls. The man was panicking. His head whipped backwards. "It just _stopped_!"

"What do you mean?" he demanded, pacing forward to examine the controls. He started to work frantically at the computer system just as Master Finah arrived, his own panic barely contained.

"What just happened?"

"The hyperdrive's been cut," Dariinj muttered in reply, still working furiously. "It's in the system…"

Indy flew in in a panic, "Dar! What's happening?"

The pilot was swearing quietly while Dariinj studiously ignored Indy and his fingers flew across the keyboard. The Jedi Master, meanwhile, was looking slightly lost.

Indy's jaw dropped with an audible snap. "W-w-" the twi'lek was stuttering with a whimpering fear. They turned to her, and she raised a shaking finger to point out the front screen and into space before them, "What is _that_?"

"It's a moon!" the pilot exclaimed.

"That's no moon…" Dariinj breathed, "it's a space station."

"We're just floating in space!" Hilfa shouted, breaking through their reverie. She stood stricken in the doorway beside Indy.

"Are the sublight engines still operational?"

"Um… yes, I-"

"Get us out of here," Master Finah commanded.

"I-" The pilot stumbled over the controls, and Dariinj snatched them off him.

"We are not going anywhere… I am trying but-" He groaned, "No… Tractor beam."

Master Finah ran from the room, thoughts buzzing about his head; his senses in disarray.

Padmé looked up as he sprinted in. "What's going on?" Luke and Leia were huddled on her lap, terrified without knowing why. She was ignored as the Master went to whisper in urgent tones with his fellow Jedi. The ex-Senator could feel the ship shuddering and moving through space, but not of its own device. The engines were dead, and their course was rough and uneven. She watched as Lumara flew to Dariinj, who had just appeared from the cockpit, his face stark white. He answered her in a low, rapid sentence, and Padmé's heart stopped at the look on Lumara's face. She rose, decided on taking control of the situation.

"Remain calm," Master Finah urged just as she opened her mouth.

She set her lips in a hard line, "Master Jedi, I would very much like it if you would tell me what's going on."

The pilot staggered into the room, his face stricken. "What can I do?" he cried. "It's a Kriffing tractor beam! What can I do against a tractor beam?"

"Tractor beam?" the cabin exclaimed.

Padmé strode forward to Dariinj, "What's going on?"

"A field- a- It doesn't matter. We are being pulled into an Imperial battle station as I speak."

Luke tugged on Padmé's hand, "Mummy, I don't feel good."

"Something bad's going to happen," Leia murmured in anxious agreement.

Lumara ran a hand across her face, "You're probably right, sweetie, but let's not worry. Everything will be ok." She didn't sound even slightly convincing.

Knight Onih marched up to them, tension in her limbs and ice in her eyes. "Get ready." She nodded once to them, "We need your help." Under any other circumstances, those words coming from her ex-master's mouth would have made Lumara's heart sing. As it was, she simply nodded in reply.

They felt the ship shake to a halt inside the hangar of the station. All looked to one another in an instant of agreement: put up a fight; make the Imps pay; escape is impossible but guard the Rebellion's secrets with your life. Literally. The younglings were pushed back against the far wall, with the twins huddling behind Padmé at the very back. She raised a blaster, and the tech team and pilot made a ring around the children, raising their weapons. In front of them, the Jedi and Lumara filled in the gaps.

Six lightsabers ignited. Bang. They could hear the stormtroopers outside attempting to force down the door. Bang. The whimpering of the younglings filled the air. Bang. A beep and a click as explosives were fixed to the door. An explosion. "So this is it," Lumara whispered.

The stormtroopers flowed through the door like a tidal wave of white armour and blasters, clinking at every footstep and raising their weapons as they turned through the door. The leader's mouth opened behind his helmet to order them to surrender, and Padmé's answer was a blaster bolt through the chest.

Shots ricocheted through the hangar. The Jedi deflected every single bolt, sending them straight back to their owners. The troopers could scare see through the haze of multicoloured lightsabers and the onslaught of bolts from behind them. A sharp shot from Indy found its mark, just as the Devaronian landed a surprise double hit. Dariinj backed up Hilfa while Padmé's bolts found their mark every time. Knight Onih and Justo jumped forward to address the advancing troopers, with Lumara directly behind them.

"What are you doing?" Justo hissed to her as he deflected several bolts meant for her in one sweep.

"The best I can," was her answer through gritted teeth. She leapt into the air, twisting past the streaks of red light, and brought her saber through two troopers with a violent triumph. "The enemies might not end, but I'll keep fighting until I do."

A cry of agony rose as their pilot fell with a thud against the cold floor. With renewed passion, the Jedi surged forward, and the bolts from those behind flew with a ferocious righteous anger. The younglings were pressed against Padmé and the twins at the back, her standing tall in the centre of the back wall. Ranged in front, the surprisingly accurate tech lab team were sending blaster bolts out like no tomorrow. Infer, Knight Gauon and Master Finah flew about directly in front of them, and the other three stood in the midst of the troopers, Lumara and Justo back to back from more muscle memory than anything else, and Knight Onih cutting down stormtroopers with a terrifying passion.

But the troops were thinning. Lumara looked up from the hole burnt in a trooper's chest as she drew her lightsaber from it, arms shaking, and saw the flow from the door slow, and then cease. They slew the last half dozen, and a blaster bolt from behind sent the last from this world. Lumara looked around her at the piles of bodies, and sank to her knees, panting, retching drily. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to end. No more death. And then she felt it.

Her eyes shot open, she staggered to her feet, and her lightsaber hissed off with a snap. Lumara took a step backwards, her lips forming incoherent words but without a sound. The smell of blood was thick in the air, but no blood was more potent than that pounding in her ears. She stumbled backwards again, and felt arms pull her to security firmly. But not even that seemed safe now. She looked to the other Jedi, to the younglings and to the twins, and she knew it wasn't some mistake; it couldn't be. Lumara could hear an urgent voice whispering in her ear, low and concerned, and a reassuring, fleeting kiss on her cheek. Finally in answer she whispered two terrified words: "He's coming."

"Vader," Knight Onih hissed.

The sudden silence at that word foreshadowed the silence they knew was coming for them. Behind the crowd of terrified younglings, Padmé's face turned to ivory stone.

They could feel it coming, and those who weren't Force-Sensitive could certainly sense it in the air. The Dark presence was bearing down on them with an ominous certainty as it strode into the hangar; seconds away. Dariinj tightened his grip on Lumara, and pulled her back gently behind the others. He was met with no resistance. "Whatever happens," he whispered, "I love you."

She nodded once. "And I love you." Her lip trembled and she closed her eyes, waiting.

The first thunderous clang of metal on metal resounded through the ship as his foot fell heavy on the gangplank. Another and another rang out like the slow beat of a funeral drum. The infamous hissing and rasping of a respirator flowed through the air like an airborne virus, and the suffocating blanket of Darkness blocked out all hope and Light in the Force. Like the Grim Reaper, a figure clad in black with a flowing cape and death in his hand turned into the room.

Darth Vader stood in the room for a moment, his whistling breath measuring out the seconds like the tick of the clock of their lives. His raised his bloodstained lightsaber, and his eyes were only on the Jedi before him. "In the name of Emperor Palpatine," he boomed, "I declare you guilty of high treason and therefore sentence you to death. Step forward to meet your end, Jedi." The last was spat out with enough venom to kill them where they stood.

With a ferocious cry, they leapt forward at the Dark Lord, sabers flashing: two blue, three green. They met in a flurry of rainbow-ed death, and Lumara looked on with a sickened coldness as she saw her comrades fight for their lives, uselessly. She saw Vader's black palm rise, and Infer smash against the wall and fall to the ground. She could still feel his fourteen year old heart beating, although she doubted she would for long. The Knights he pushed back with similar fury, although they were able to catch themselves mere feet away from the bulkhead, stumbling and panting as they fought against his mastery of the force.

She watched as Master Finah leapt through the air towards him, saber raised, and realised that had Vader not chosen to take a swipe for Justo as he dodged, the Master would be dead already. The Padawan was closing in from the side while his master attacked the front, the Knights held in place for now but working their way grimly forwards under Vader's hold. Lumara felt every beat of her stone-cold heart like a hammer to her chest, and she thought that she should be with them. But she wasn't; she was hiding, and she was just going to let this happen.

Master Finah's emerald saber cut through the air with a clean grace, headed for Vader's heart. The Dark Lord evaded it easily, and then blocked the next lightning slash as he ducked and pivoted on the spot, crimson saber crackling upwards towards the Padawan before him. With a deliberate, deadly ease, Vader's arm swung back, and then forwards, towards Justo's neck.

In a moment of swift discovery, Justo realised that he was going to die now. He wondered briefly why his life wasn't flashing before his eyes, and then resigned himself to dreaming, musing the possibilities of afterlife. It wasn't a cheerful kind of dreaming, but one of acceptance. There wasn't much left for him in this life anyway. They were fighting a losing battle, and were the remnants of an ideal vanquished long ago. Any reason he had for living had left him years ago, and now he found himself wishing that it hadn't had to end like this.

As the blood-red lightsaber whistled through the air towards the end of Justo's life, one voice rang out across the cabin. It was clear, strong and tearful. "Anakin!"

The lightsaber stopped. It halted in the air with a precision so vile that the molecules around it sizzled, centimetres from the Padawan's skin. The black mask turned like the hands of a clock: slow and deliberate. Two yellowed eyes were fixed on the figure at the back of the room. She was clothed in a white that shone around her small, trembling body like the robes of an angel, and her tear-stained, stony face was framed by chocolate brown curls that cascaded like a spiralled waterfall from her head. She met the gaze of Darth Vader, and blinked once.

"Padmé!"

**Ok… Well give me your comments!**

**X.**


	58. Chapter LVIII

**Hi everyone.**

**It's all other George's…**

**Chapter LVIII.**

A group of stormtroopers sprinted on board, their footsteps beating like drums in the breath-punctuated silence. As they flanked the Dark Lord, he seemed to snap out of his frozen fury. He turned back to the Jedi, and then raised his saber again, this time pointing it at the younglings. Wordlessly, five sabers hissed off, and dropped to the floor with a dull clatter. They could see his arm shaking. With a terse gesture at the troopers, the Jedi were clapped in Force-restraint cuffs, and led off the ship. Behind them, the younglings were sent off, whimpering and calling out to the others.

Lumara glanced about and realised she'd been forgotten. She didn't know what connection her friend had with Vader, but whatever it was it had saved Justo's and all their lives. Not only that, but it had distracted Vader to the point of completely ignoring her own weak Force presence, familiar though it must be to him. Astounded but grateful, she slipped her lightsaber into the folds of her baggy uniform, and allowed herself to be taken away with the others.

Behind her, she felt a small upset as the troopers reached for Padmé and the twins. They were halted with a growl from Vader. Lumara heard his deep voice command them, "Take them to my quarters," and she blanched.

They were pushed and shoved roughly through greyed and white corridors. Staring round junctions and through open doors, it quickly became apparent that the station was still very much under construction. Hilfa whispered to Indy, "Looks like someone can't pay off the contractors…" She let out a squeak when the stormtrooper leading her gave her an extra shove.

"Quiet!" he barked.

They were led to a half-finished cell block, and then all thrown in one reasonably sized cell. The door swished shut behind them, and the footsteps of the retreating troopers down the corridor outside measured the seconds. Finally, they heard the door at the end of the hall shut.

&

The last trooper who had tried to shove Padmé along had fallen lifeless to the floor, and as such the others were giving her a wide berth. The twins had begun to moan too, fear giving way to fatigue with the immediate danger removed. Padmé did her best to quiet them, but she had other things on her mind at the moment.

Anakin… it was him… but it wasn't. She mustn't forget that. That was Vader back there on the ship; Vader who had nearly killed Justo, and Vader who had nearly killed her. It wasn't her Ani behind that mask, it was a murderer and a Sith. Try as she might to make the distinction between her husband and the monster, she couldn't. Yes, they weren't the same man, but Ani _was_ in there somewhere. There was blue underneath the yellow Sith eyes.

The troopers drew to a halt, and Padmé was so immersed in her thoughts that she nearly bumped into them. Keeping a hand of each of the twins' shoulders, she looked to the leader, who seeming to be looking everywhere but at the stark black door.

Of course Lord Vader's quarters were taboo. Even walking past them was enough to come to an untimely end. Now he had been given direct orders to escort this woman and her children to them… but he wasn't going to go in with them! Eventually, he punched in the access code he'd been given, and gestured for her to go in. She did as he indicated, and the door closed behind the three of them.

Padmé stared about herself. It was a black, Spartan room, more reminiscent of Anakin's Jedi quarters than he'd like to admit: bare and monochromatic. She looked down to her children, who were now tugging urgently on a sleeve each.

"Mummy!" Leia's voice was panicked.

Luke finished for her, "The bad man's coming, Mummy."

&

Indy was first to speak, "Well this sucks."

Lumara could feel herself shaking. She sat down with a thud, and then brushed the hair out of her face with trembling hands. "Oh Force," she mumbled from between her fingers.

"We're safe for the time being," Hilfa tried, her grim face a contradiction of her words.

Dariinj sat down beside her and drew her close in an attempt to comfort her. "We are all together. We are all unharmed- save the pilot, unfortunately…" he trailed off, and then tried again. "Whatever happens next, we are together. For now, as Hilfa said, we are safe, and from what I can see so are Padmé and the twins- as safe as they possibly could be, in fact."

"What do you mean by that?" Hilfa frowned.

He shook his head, "It is not important for now. But- what is that?" he leant away for a moment, prodding at the hard cylinder he'd just leant against. "It is- Lumara!"

She returned his grin with the shadow of a delighted smile, "I'd forgotten- my lightsaber!"

"Well the Imps aren't expecting that," Indy's face lit up. She pulled Lumara to her feet, "In fact, no one is! I knew you quit the Order for a reason! We've got an ace up our sleeve."

"I just about managed to hide it before they got to me… I suppose you're right, none of them have any idea…" the mirth left her face, "but it's an advantage that'll be quickly lost if Vader gets here any time soon. For some reason he didn't notice me before, but he certainly will without the twins' presences blotting out mine."

Dariinj nodded, "Then we will just have to get out of here quickly."

"Get out?"

"It can't be that difficult," the Devaronian rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I mean, it's only a battle station the size of a moon filled with stormtroopers, a crazy Sith, and they're all looking out for us. For goodness' sake, with pessimists like you we have no hope of rescuing _all_ the others, who are most likely scattered to four corners of the place, before killing said enraged Sith and saving the Rebellion, then hijacking a ship and returning without a scratch on us."

They all blinked.

"Well it is a good job we are all such optimists then," Dariinj replied. "Your plan sounds good, although I think we should leave Vader to the Jedi."

Indy burst out laughing, "Well shall we just take down the Emperor while we're at it?"

"Come on," he sighed. "It is not that impossible."

"Yes, it is," Hilfa groaned.

"Look. There may only be five of us, but one is an_ ex-Jedi_, who just happens to have her lightsaber with her, and none of our enemies know a thing about it; one is a terrifyingly good droid hacker, who can have every robot on the station firing at the Imperials, as well as flirting her way out of getting shot; the third can list off the design of probably three quarters of the ships and weapons on this station as his résumé; and the fourth is such an incredibly good systems hacker that half the station will be non-operational in five minutes."

Lumara smiled, and kissed him on the check, "I think you forgot the fifth."

Indy nodded enthusiastically, "And I don't know how!"

"He's got to be the best," Hilfa grinned.

The Devaronian added, "And I think he just declared himself leader."

"I-"

"Where to?" smiled Lumara.

&

He sat down with a thud in the tiny cell. Justo pushed back the feelings of nausea, and the impending flashbacks. He couldn't feel anything with these cuffs on, and even his master was a blur. All he could think to do was get them off, and get out. Then get the others. The others… He hadn't seen where the rest of the Rebels had been led, but he was determined to find them. He supposed that meant Dariinj too, but he was sure he could get rid of that pest down some bottomless shaft somewhere along the way.

All 'let's kill Dariinj' jokes aside, this wasn't good. He sighed aloud. The others were thrown in similar cells, with at least Infer in with his master. The boy had taken quite a knock to the head, but with a hand from the Knight he should be alright. It still made him shiver how close they'd all come to death.

For now, all he could do was wait. With these cuffs he had very little hope of escaping by himself, and he knew it was most likely the same for the others. He'd… just have to hope for the best and wait.

&

Dariinj gave a good-humoured sigh. "Well we need to get out first, do we not?"

Lumara tapped her lightsaber, "Think it'll work on this door?"

"Maybe…" the Devaronian knelt by the lock, "Well you've no chance with this; it'll just deadlock. However… I suppose you could just…" he glanced up at Indy, "Looks like an alloy of…"

She nodded, "Yup."

"Then you're good. You'll have to cut an actual hole in the door, though."

"That could be interesting," she gave a little wince. "Alright, but I doubt they'll ignore me once I start."

"They will. There's no cameras!" Hilfa laughed. "Merits of a half-finished battle station."

"You're kidding… This is great. Alright, well all the same, we'd better be ready for action as soon as I start. Stay well back." Lumara stepped forward, and her lightsaber snapped on with a hiss of sizzling air. She tested the door nervously, and sparks skittered across the floor in a fizz of heat. Jumping backwards, she took a deep breath and plunged her saber into the metal. She screwed her eyes up against the heat of the reacting metal and stayed as far back as she could as she drew the buzzing saber through the bubbling door.

"Careful," murmured Dariinj.

Lumara let out a little groan as she braced herself to turn her saber downwards. The acrid smell of melted alloys rose into the air in poisonous wisps of grey smoke, and she turned her face away as they danced in silky grey ribbons towards her. Pulling the circle up with both arms, she gritted her teeth and brought it fully round. Her saber snapped off and she stepped back, breathing hard. "Someone else kick it down," she groaned.

The Devaronian obliged and then gestured for Lumara to go first. She nodded, raising her lightsaber again and hopping through the small hole, then approaching the door slowly, lightsaber ignited again and pointing away loosely from her side. "Only two," she smiled grimly. She glanced behind herself again, and winked at Dariinj, whose head was poking through the hole after her, "Reckon I can get them before they set off the alarm? Let's hope so…"

"Be careful," he repeated, frowning.

"I'm our ace, remember?" she smiled, stretching lightly. "Just stay back. I don't want a stray shot going back there, ok?"

He nodded grudgingly and ducked back, "I am getting some proper combat training when this is over," he muttered.

She rapped on the door smartly, and then waited with her saber hanging loosely for a moment until a very confused trooper opened it. She slashed him across the middle, and then leapt into the control room, tackling and incapacitating the second trooper before he could even think to raise the alarm. "Come on, then."

The others emerged cautiously, peering around. Indy gave a low whistle, "Don't even try to pretend you haven't been training."

Lumara shrugged, "I'm hardly going to let it all go, am I?"

"Next time," Dariinj breathed, fastening his arm around her securely, "I am going with you."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Alright. Well what's next?"

&

She felt a chill shoot through her body. The blood drained from her face. "Alright. Right, everything's going to be fine. Just… just stay behind me and- and don't go near him, no matter what happens."

"Mummy, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know."

There was a distant, brief commotion outside, and then the door swished open. Darth Vader strode into the room, and the door shut behind him, locking automatically. He simply stared at Padmé for a moment, and then looked to the twins. He looked as if it pained him to speak, "You," he finally said softly, addressing Luke, "what is your name?"

Determined not to show that he was afraid, Luke grasped his mother's hand tightly and replied, "Luke Naberrie," proudly.

"And I'm Leia," his sister added, determined not to be left out.

"Naberrie…" he tasted the name on his scarred lips. His gaze rose to their mother. "Naberrie?"

"They don't have a father," she replied coldly.

"Yeah, Mummy said-" Leia began, but Padmé's firm hand on her shoulder halted her.

"What did Mummy say?" he stepped forward.

Leia ducked behind her mother's back, frightened again. "Stay away!" the woman commanded.

"You can't keep them from me."

"I most certainly can!" she snapped.

He advanced, "They're my children too- or are they?" he hissed.

Padmé's eyes narrowed, and she struggled against angry tears, "I can't believe you'd even suggest that. No, I can." She looked away. Silence reigned for a moment, the twins now watching the hulking black figure from around the sides of their mother. Finally, a tear did drop. It fell with a little pat onto the cold, hard floor. She looked up again, pain in her eyes now, undisguised, "What happened to you, Ani?" Her voice broke at the last, shattering like crystal.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead," he hissed. "Anakin couldn't save you. Anakin wasn't strong enough, but-"

Padmé stamped her foot on the ground, giving up every negotiating bone in her body to scream at him. "But all I ever wanted was Anakin! I love Anakin! I- I don't love Vader," she choked. "I don't love a _monster_! A monster isn't the father of my children."

"I _am_ their father-"

"Anakin Skywalker is their father," she snapped. Losing all energy, Padmé turned her back on him, gathering her twins to her.

He stared at her back. She was as obstinate and infuriating as ever. Darth Vader didn't put up with such insolence; he was famed for having no time for even the faintest whisper of impertinence. Certainly, a Sith did not weather someone screaming insults in their face and then continually interrupting them. But somehow, the man in the suit couldn't bring himself to care.

&

"Look," Dariinj traced the screen as he spoke, "the Jedi are being kept in this row of special cells here. Padmé, Luke and Leia are in Vader's quarters here and… well we can worry about the younglings once we have the others."

Lumara nodded, "Knight Onih will probably have a good idea anyway, depending on how far away they are… Gin and Hangja should be able to help us by this stage."

"That's all very well," Indy sighed, "but do you really think it's the best plan to just run around the battle station in our Rebel uniforms?"

"Um… as much as I hate to say it, the twi'lek's right," nodded Hilfa.

"Well then we will not just parade around…"

"Hey guys…" Lumara caught sight of a box of spare stormtrooper uniforms lying in the corner. "I think I have an idea."

**I wonder what the idea is? Who knows? Reviews? PLEASE?**

**And also, unfortunately, next week's might be up rather late, or the next day, as I'll be at our school concert's dress rehearsal, tooting and singing away… Joys. But it will be up eventually!**

**X.**


	59. Chapter LIX

**Well good grief I'm tired!**

**Don't own it…**

**Chapter LIX.**

Padmé kept her back turned to him. She just hoped that he'd leave her be, that he'd go and deal with some urgent business on the station rather than stare at her… What she really wanted, she reflected, was a time machine. She just wanted her Ani back. He was somewhere under all that black, but very, very deep. She remembered what it used to feel like when she was with him, and she struggled to fight back more tears. She started when he finally spoke.

"You've barely changed."

She snorted, using it as an excuse not to start weeping again. "Really? Four years running and hiding hasn't given me dark circles at all? Remarkable."

"You don't have to run and hide."

She turned around again to look at him with half-incredulous, slightly sarcastic eyes, "Oh yes I do. I'm a traitor to the _glorious_ Empire, remember? Palpatine wants my head on a plate, and therefore so do all his _servants_. Anyway, I'd rather hang for treason than join the Empire when I could be with the Rebellion."

"That can be arranged," he growled, clenching his black-clad fists by his sides.

"So go ahead then. What's stopping you?"

He looked away, and then re-sorted his emotions, glaring into her eyes, and allowing his stock anger to resurface. "You can tone down your politics. The Republic was a failure, and now the Empire is the way of the Galaxy."

"Not if the Rebellion has anything to say about it. And my loyalties lie with the Rebellion, the Republic and the people of the Galaxy, not with a corrupt tyrant!"

If he had been able, he would have attempted a deep, calming breath, but that was impossible. As it was he simply replied in his usual booming, mechanical voice, "You will have plenty of time to come around to new ideas. You won't be going anywhere."

Padmé spluttered a little, but then settled for defiance. "If you're going to keep me here then you should at least keep me with my fellow traitors. And if that's too much to ask then at least let me speak to them. I am their commanding officer and as such-"

"As such nothing. I shall be dealing with them shortly, after which they shall be executed."

"But executed means killed!" Leia burst in.

"Who's getting killed?" her brother tugged on their mother's sleeve.

Her gaze fixed on Vader, staring at him with the cold intensity of a flaming furnace. He answered carefully, "Traitors. Bad people."

"I would tell them the truth if it wouldn't destroy them," she hissed.

"Then do not make your friends among the Empire's enemies-"

"I _am_ the Empire's enemy!" she cried. "And as such I should be with them!"

"You're different."

"How? How am I different?"

"I must see to certain matters," he turned away.

"Vader! Vader?" she called after him angrily as he started for the door. "Anakin!" she shouted desperately just as he raised his hand to open the door and leave. He paused. "Please… please don't hurt them." Her voice was desperate. "Please don't hurt them."

He continued on his way, locking the door behind him.

&

"This isn't going to work," Hilfa muttered through her helmet.

"Shhh!" Dariinj and Lumara chorused as they neared a door by which a guard was stationed. The latter was dressed as an officer as she was too short to pass for an ordinary trooper. She just hoped they didn't meet any of the troopers who had escorted them here. She gave a curt nod to the trooper as she passed, concentrating on acting normally- for an Imperial, she had to remember. He nodded back, and she breathed an internal sigh of relief. They entered the next, empty corridor and the door shut behind them.

"I told you it would be-"

"Quiet," Lumara waved an impatient hand. Worry took over her demeanour as they picked up the pace, "Vader's moving again… and…" she screwed up her eyes, "Padmé's absolutely terrified, not to mention upset. Well, upset is an understatement. But as far as I can tell both she and the twins are physically alright."

"Where's Vader going?"

"I- I don't know…" she shook her head. "I'm useless. It's because of him. I- it makes everything so dark in the Force. He's smothering everything with Darkness and…" she shivered.

Dariinj placed a white-plated hand on her arm, "Do not try if it causes you pain."

"Most things cause me pain with him around. Come on," she lead them forward briskly, "it's this way, isn't it?"

&

"How long do you reckon we have left before they check up on us?" Indy asked breezily, resting her feet on the console.

He shrugged, "Maybe a few minutes, I suppose. It depends what's to be done with us. I expect the Jedi will be dealt with before we are, anyway." He started to play around with the console. "Hmm… Shift your feet for a moment… Aha!"

"Aha?"

"Aha. Look," he gestured to the layout before him. "I can't believe they have the security system root networked to this thing… Most things are, actually! Idiot Imperials. Would have been good if Dariinj or Hilfa were here, but I'm sure we can manage anyway."

Indy grinned, leaning forward. "How much damage exactly can we do from here?"

"A lot."

She laughed quietly, "Perfect. Well let's start with a quick sabotage of every construction power supply on the place…"

&

Justo's head snapped up with a jolt as he heard the snap and hiss of a lightsaber igniting. He jumped to his feet, and tried to compose himself. It was silent outside now. He could just hear the murmur of voices outside his door. It would be Vader discussing what was to be done with them with the troops, he realised. He took a deep breath and stared at the cold grey before him. The door slid open.

He started in shock and a great deal of relief when it wasn't Vader he saw, but Lumara. She was wearing an Imperial uniform and a smile that smacked of relief almost greater than his own, and worry. "Oh Force," she breathed.

"Lumara? You got out?"

"Yeah…" She reached forward for his cuffs with a key card, "Let me get these off." She let out a little hiss and her hand jumped backwards when she got too close. "I hate these things." They clattered to the floor, and Justo let out a sigh as his senses flew back to him.

"Thanks."

"I thought he was going to kill you," she whispered. But she turned away and strode out before he could answer.

"Justo," his master smiled worriedly, "Are you alright?" He had been relieved of his cuffs by Hilfa, who was currently freeing Knight Onih.

He nodded, "I think so." Justo glanced at the other Rebels, who had now gathered across the room. He tried to ignore Dariinj's arm securely around Lumara's waist. "How did you get out?"

Lumara tapped her lightsaber, "They didn't think I'd be able to do any fancy tricks with this. Knight Onih taught me well," she nodded to her former master.

Master Finah stepped into the slightly cold air. "Well thank you. There will be time for a full discussion on this later, but we must move quickly."

Dariinj nodded, and stepped forward a little. He had taken his helmet off, and his serious eyes caught the Master's attention immediately. "Padmé and the twins are being held in Vader's quarters, a few floors above us now, but we do not know the whereabouts of the younglings as yet. The others are still on the detention level, keeping an eye on things for us."

Knight Onih nodded, "I can't feel them, but I might be able to find them…" She closed her eyes for a brief moment, and then pointed to the right and down, "Yes. They're that way."

"Good," Lumara breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll have to split up if we want to get out of here as fast as possible," Master Finah declared.

"I'll go for the younglings," Knight Onih offered immediately.

The other Knight nodded, "And we'll go with her."

"Then we'll go for Padmé and the twins."

Lumara looked to Master Finah and his Padawan, "I'd better come too." Dariinj nodded; that meant he was going with them.

Hilfa glanced at the other three Jedi, "Then I'll tag along with you guys. I can get you into most places with this suit on."

"Ok."

After a few brief words, they parted outside the cells.

"If it is not a rude question," Dariinj murmured to Lumara as he shoved his helmet on again, "how exactly are they going to manage going without being noticed in Jedi robes?"

"You'll see," she smiled. One wink from Justo was all she'd needed. Right now, there was no time for arguments or thoughts of the past. Their lives were in the balance and it was vital that they worked together. As such, she'd rapped sharply on Justo's mind in the Force, and there was some fragile contact between them again. Lumara couldn't believe how good it felt.

They strode down the corridor boldly, the Jedi creeping along the sides, in the shadows. Dariinj glanced behind himself a few times, and had to work hard to find them. Every time his gaze was fixed on them it seemed to get redirected somewhere else without his permission. He eventually gave up. They turned onto a busy corridor, filled with white armour and the occasional flit of grey. He wondered how on earth they were going to pull this off.

It reminded Lumara of days past when she seriously strode up to a more high-ranking Imperial and addressed him. Whoever had promoted him obviously had an eye for talent, as had he been given the chance he would have likely seen the Jedi. "Sir," she saluted.

He replied tersely, "Yes?"

"I've been sent to inform you of a communication failure in a portion of the comm links inside the trooper's helmets." Dariinj had quickly arranged that with Indy on their way here. "We haven't yet located the source, or which units are affected, but advice is to remove affected helmets and proceed as normal."

There was a small scuffle as the troopers checked their helmets, lifting them above their heads and tapping on each other's visors. Lumara suppressed a smile as she felt the Jedi slip down the corridor, unnoticed by all.

&

"Mummy, something's happening."

Padmé breathed out hard, "Alright." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and got to her feet shakily. "Well we'll have to try and get out of here now, ok?"

"Ok," they murmured.

She strode up to the door and examined the lock. It was electronic, yes, and needed a code. Padmé thought for a moment. Anakin would have made this lock foolproof. There was no point in trying to hack into it. He would have chosen something easy to remember, and something that meant something. She sighed. What hope had she of guessing it?

"Mummy…"

"Ok, darling," she breathed, and reached forward. _'Empire day, that has to be it.'_ She typed in the digits quickly. They were easy to remember- it was the twins' birthday. But it flashed red. No… His birthday? No. His mother's birthday? No… Why would that be it? His mother's death date? That was more like it. No, that wasn't it either… She groaned. _'Think Padmé!'_

&

"This is it," Lumara breathed. "Padmé's on the other side!" She reached out to the twins, "Luke, Leia?" she murmured under her breath.

"They're unharmed?" the Master frowned.

She nodded, "But confused." The problem was, direct contact through the Force was exactly what their mother had been discouraging. Because of that she'd never spoken to them in such a way, and they had never learned how to communicate with her fully.

Meanwhile, Dariinj was examining the lock, "Force…" he muttered to himself.

"Can you open it?" asked Master Finah.

The words pained him greatly, "I… do not think so."

"What?" Lumara started. "And there I thought you could do everything…"

He shook his head, "I have not seen something like this before… It does not use the normal protocols and…" he fell silent for a minute, fiddling with the controls. "No. If I tried to get inside and see what was going on an alarm or worse would go off. It is not linked to anything outside itself so far as I can see either."

"So you can't do _anything _about it?" growled Justo.

Lumara let out a highly frustrated sigh, "Well it's not his fault, is it?"

"I don't see-"

Master Finah cut them both off, "And I thought you were bad when you were eleven!"

They fell silent.

Lumara breathed out slowly. _'There is way too much history here to deal with at once.'_ She ran a hand across her face. "Right. Well are we saying that there's no way to get in other than using a code?"

"I think so," Dariinj replied quietly, and straightened up from looking at the lock.

"Any ideas?"

"Um… Empire day?" Justo suggested hopelessly.

&

They slunk along the corridors after the trooper, sliding through gaps in doors in her wake, and slipping past other personnel silently with practised ease. Following Hilfa into a fairly empty sector, Knight Onih hissed, "Left, then into the lift."

Hilfa nodded minutely, and then touched her helmet, "Indy?" she murmured. The twi'lek was manning communications at the moment.

"Yes?" came a slightly less chirpy than usual voice. She could hear banging in the background.

"Can you disable cameras in lift…" she read it off, "DX235?"

"Got it, but that'll be the last one. The Imps are getting in and… we need to escape somewhere," her voice was becoming more panicked. A rush of static invaded the helmet, and then a shout from the Devaronian echoed through the comm.

"Indy! Kill it and get gone!"

"Good luck!" the twi'lek rushed before static took over again.

Hilfa terminated the connection with a shaky hand. They entered the lift, and started to descend quickly. Knight Onih frowned, "We're close but…" she turned back to Hilfa. "Once we reach them you'll have to go another way. If we want to arrive undetected with so many younglings we'll need to take a slightly more complex route. You could head for the hangars and rendezvous with the others, then find us a ship. I'll be in contact with Master Finah, and I can probably find Lumara too if need be." Any bitterness was thrown out for now.

"Very well." They rounded a corner, and then Hilfa let them into a door. The troopers started.

"This is a restricted-" he fell to the floor lifeless, as did his comrade.

Knight Onih flew to the cells, unlocking them faster than Hilfa could follow. "Master Onih!" chorused hoards of happy little voices.

&

Lumara kicked the door angrily, "Think people!"

"We're thinking…"

"Where is Vader?" Dariinj asked warily.

Master Finah shook his head, "Somewhere below us. I can't tell exactly."

"I can…" groaned Lumara. "And it's giving me a Kriffing headache!"

Dariinj frowned, "Can you block it out-"

"No, don't you think I would if I could?" she snapped. She groaned again, "I'm sorry. I'm just… not in the best mood right now. It's getting worse."

&

Vader strode boldly down the corridor, every Imperial with half a brain giving him as wide a berth as possible. He seemed even more dangerous today. He should be pleased. They'd captured the Rebels, and now he could find out where the new base was only as they'd just arrived. But somehow he wasn't happy at all.

Thoughts buzzed around Vader's head like angry gnats, stinging him viciously at every turn. She was alive… so were his children! He'd thought it had been some blissful dream back on the ship, that it was too good to be true. But she was here… and Palpatine had lied.

He'd never been so naïve to think that the Emperor had his best interests at heart or that he would shy from manipulating him- quite the opposite –but to lie about this… He had children! But Palpatine couldn't know about that, surely? He wouldn't miss an opportunity to gain two new apprentices lightly.

His train of thought was broken as an unfortunate officer scurried up to him, "Lord Vader!"

"What?" he snapped. This had better be important.

The man's voice trembled, "My lord, the Rebels have escaped!"

"What?" he roared again. It was only on checking Padmé and finding her still in his quarters that he managed to remain calm. But the Jedi… the Jedi would be out. And the first thing they'd do would be go to get their precious younglings out, so that's where he would go.

&

"Gods, where do we go?" panicked Indy frantically. She ran around the room as the sounds of stormtroopers breaking down the deadlocked door invaded their senses.

"Calm down!" The Devaronian strode back towards the corridor branching off where they'd been kept in their cell.

"Where are you going, back into our cell?"

"Indy," he replied sternly, "we're going to get out of here, now come on." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the corridor, deadlocking that door behind him as he went, just as the troopers forced open the first door. He kicked out a panel in the wall briskly, and then gestured for Indy to jump down the tunnel created. "After you."

"What? Where does it lead?" she shouted over the banging and blasting of the Imperials on the next door.

"It's a garbage chute, now go!"

"_What_?" the twi'lek shrieked. "I am _not_ jumping into a garbage chute if it kills me!"

"Indy!" he shouted back, "That's the point, if you don't it will! I don't know about you, but I choose life!" He swung himself in, and was on his way quietly.

Indy glanced frantically from the garbage chute to the shaking door with stormtroopers on the other side, and back again. Taking a deep breath and vowing to choose death next time, she dived headfirst down the chute.

&

Lumara held up a hand before anyone could try and offer her sympathy or help. "Let's just get this door open, ok?"

"Right," nodded Justo wearily, "well what haven't we tried?"

"The majority of options," Dariinj replied immediately, "I suppose we could look at…" he trailed off at the expressions on the other three's faces.

Lumara grabbed him on the arm, half to steady herself. The blood had drained from her face. "He's headed for the younglings," she whispered.

"We must-" Justo began.

"Gin!" Lumara suddenly shrieked. "Oh Force!"

"We have to go." Master Finah's face was a grave mixture of shock and pain. "We have to help." He started to run down the corridor, Justo with him. Lumara moved to follow, but Dariinj held her back.

"You stay there," Justo commanded. "Your place is with your commander, not us."

"But-"

"You can't help us anymore!" he shouted.

She shook her head, wanting to say more, but only managing a choked, "May the Force be with you."

She gasped again even as the words left her lips. "Troopers are coming," she whispered, and lifted Dariinj's helmet from where it had fallen and handed it to him. "Quick." It was impossible to centre herself while she could feel the younglings being ripped from the world, while she could hear their screams through her former master's pounding ears, so she simply put on her bravest face and did her best to act as if things were normal.

They stood guard on either side of Vader's door as the group rushed around the corner. They were brought to a halt by the man leading them, a short but steely man with a clipped moustache. A glance at his shoulders and the medals on his chest suggested to Lumara that she should salute first, and was glad to note his distracted approval when he replied with his own curt gesture.

"The Rebels have escaped," he told her without introduction. She allowed her eyes to widen appropriately. "You're affected by the communication failure, I take it?"

"Yes sir," she nodded, holding her expression as steady as she could against the onslaught of violence rushing through the Force. She felt as if her heart was being ripped out. "Went out some time ago. We're here on Vader's orders, guarding the remainder of the Rebels- a leader, I believe, sir. They're secure."

"Very good. I shouldn't think they'll be getting out, either. All non-essential forces are to join the search for the Rebels, so I'll be taking this trooper."

Lumara could barely conceal the horror that flashed across her face. She felt her breath striving to speed, and the adrenaline rushing through her body at the thought of them trying to separate her from him. _'No!'_ Her instincts screamed to fight and run and hide and not let this happen, but reason dulled and muted the incessant urge. She sensed the grain of doubt in the Imperial's mind- he'd seen something of her terror. He couldn't find out who they were! Lumara nodded, "Of course." Her voice sounded assured and impassive, hypocrisy of the emotions churning behind her eyes.

Dariinj joined the other troopers as the Imperial offered Lumara a final word of encouragement and orders that she didn't hear, and fought with himself not to look back as they marched on, searching for the Rebels.

She watched as they disappeared around the corner, and as the white armour faded from sight her knees shook and she fell to the floor. They were dying, Padmé and the twins were trapped, and she was alone.

**I swear I'll die of exhaustion… Anyway. Comments? Something big will happen next chapter…**

**Um, and… *wince* next chapter will be a full day late at the least, because next week at the time when I normally update, I'll be at a (drum roll, please) POLISH FOLK FESTIVAL! I'm not joking. It's our school's history trip to Berlin and Krakow. Should be fantastic.**

**Anyway…**

**Thank you for reading!**

**X.**


	60. Chapter LX

**Just back from Poland last night. I tried to get this up but then I had to sleep…**

**Anyway.**

**Don't own it, blah-blah.**

**Chapter LX.**

'_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no death, there is the Force.'_

She struggled with all her might to keep it running through her mind- that and nothing else. But did the code really make sense now? How could there be peace with all of them dead? How, how could there be no ignorance when Palpatine had risen right beneath their noses? How could anything be serene when faced with the raging fires of the Sith? And she didn't know about the Force, but there was certainly death.

Knight Onih dangled from her throat, invisible iron hands ruthlessly crushing the last gasps of air from her lungs. She was struggling weakly if at all and white spots flashed before her eyes like dying stars. Just as the pain between her eyes became unbearable and her vision began to flicker, she felt something shift. Master Finah and Justo sprinted into the room. She fell to the floor with a dull thud.

She could hear shouts and angry cries flying back and forth in the air above her, and then felt Vader stalk past her to engage her comrades. Knight Onih lay on the floor, coughing and choking, ripped and bloodied hands trying desperately to sooth her bruised throat. With each breath a fire lit in her chest, and the coughing made her vision swim again. When she looked up she saw red, green and blue flashing, the first gaining precedence over the last two easily. Arcs of colour swooped past her blurred vision, and she could tell Vader would win without being able to see properly. She shifted and another searing bolt of pain shot through her abdomen. A broken rib, perhaps? She didn't know, nor did she care. As the Knight moved, she felt a dampness spreading through her clothing, and she looked down to see a red stream of blood flowing through the brown of her cloak. Was she bleeding? No. Not quite to that degree. She looked further down, and saw two younglings lying dead next her, their blood running across the floor. She coughed again, and fought against retching.

Vader's saber swept first up, then downwards for the Master's head. Barely ducking and raising his own lightsaber to parry, Master Finah's forehead was beaded with sweat as he struggled against Vader's oppressive strength. Justo skated round the side to try and distract the enraged Sith. Vader simply raised a hand and the Padawan was rammed backwards into a bulkhead. His skull cracked against the dense metal with a sickening crunch. Meanwhile his master ducked to the side, using the diversion to avoid Vader's blade. Pain flashed across his face as his Padawan fell from consciousness.

Knight Onih struggled to her knees, gasping at the pain flashing through her being. She sought out her lightsaber from where it had fallen when Vader had overcome her and called it to her hand with another gasp. _'I won't fall without a fight. I must fight. I must somehow stop him…'_ The Knight could feel the pain of the younglings' death keen and sharp as the edge of a knife on her throat. She could feel the thumping and pounding of Justo's heart as it pumped his blood onto the floor.

Master Finah's arms moved too slowly now, his saber flashing with less brilliance and struggling to meet the Sith's. Vader forced him backwards and the Master stumbled.

As she pulled herself to her feet, she felt the deadly grating of bones in her chest, and knew that she couldn't do this. Knight Onih took a swaying, shaking step forward, and stifled a cry. She saw Vader's saber rise, and she could see it happening. The beam of energy would cut cleanly through Master Finah. She couldn't let that happen. Another minute movement towards her goal and she could feel herself falling. The Knight wasn't fit for this battle. She couldn't fight. The pain was too great… _'I can't…'_ But she had to. She couldn't surrender! If she stood by while Vader butchered Master Finah, how could she be a Jedi? What justice was it for him that she couldn't even stand the pain to try and help him? The pain… She'd never dealt well with pain. Now it seemed like pain was all there was in this world, and when she looked at it that way, perhaps that was the key? If she could control the pain then she controlled everything, and then she could help him. Maybe then she could stop Vader, and then everything would be alright. So Knight Onih focused on it. She brought all the anger and the hate and the torment, both physical and psychological, and she contained it in a pulsing ball of energy within her. And then she felt power.

The Knight stepped forward, her injuries insignificant compared to the sudden clarity of her mind and movements. Her saber cut cleanly through the air, deflecting Vader's in the last instant of its journey, inches from its intended target. Everything was more intense and fast, not pure and sluggish and proper. Passion infused every second, and life and death bowed before her. The Force that had guided her all her life was suddenly bigger, bolder, and brighter. But it was so Dark…

Darth Vader easily deflected the erratic, furious sweeps of her saber, and noted the sudden change in her demeanour with a smug satisfaction. Another one lost. He turned and ducked to avoid the efforts of the horrified Master, who had picked himself up. Now his Padawan lay dying on the ground, and any joy or hope was gone from the Master's eyes, replaced by pre-emptive grief and the death of hope. His Knight was a swirling mass of fear and hate, aggression fuelling her sloppy Ataru and giving energy to her limbs. He thought to quickly end this battle. She may be useful, and his own master would certainly wish to use her, but he didn't have time to break her fully now.

The lightsabers clashed ferociously in the wide room lined with corpses. Nineteen younglings lay slain, along with Infer and Knight Gauon. Justo's broken form lay drifting in and out of consciousness. Every moment of waking was unspeakable pain as he felt life's blood leak from him, and the knowledge that his master was not long for this world. He felt Knight Onih's presence as a violent red whirlpool of pain, centred around the screams of the younglings and visions of death mingled with inadequacy. As he slipped back into the comforting, sooty darkness he was becoming familiar with now, he wondered if he'd wake again, or if maybe it was finally his turn to go.

The green of Master Finah's saber was lost in the flurry of blue and red. Knight Onih's blade zipped through the air with furious speed, clashing with blood-stained scarlet too fast for the eye to follow. She felt no fatigue now, and her muscles obeyed her precisely and without complaint. It was all going to plan, she thought, but she didn't see the holes in her defence, or the way that Vader brushed over them so carefully to aim for the Master again. And this time he slashed at Master Finah and struck flesh.

Vader's saber cut cleanly through first his shoulder, and then drew a deadly line downwards through his abdomen. As Master Finah felt his legs give way, he knew that he was dead. A cry of grief rose inside him for his Padawan, and for the others already lost. It rose for the woman lost beside him, and he wept inside at the knowledge that Vader had kept her alive for a reason.

A hoarse cry of pain tore from Justo's throat as he felt his master's soul ripped from the world. Now very little remained but the end.

Knight Onih screamed at the rage and pain exploding from that tight ball of red energy in her chest and leapt forward towards Vader, intending to cut the helmet from his shoulders. In that instant her aim was strong and true and she could see the black armour toppling to the ground as sure as she could see him standing now. With an almost lazy ease, Darth Vader swung his saber up and disarmed her with a simple flick. And then she was paralysed in the air again, gasping. Astounded, Knight Onih simply hung there from Vader's iron grasp, barely grateful that at least it was not on her throat this time.

"Is shock all you feel?" his deep, harsh voice questioned her. Unable to speak, and not knowing what to say, Knight simply shook her head brokenly. "Imagine my surprise," he continued in his mechanical tones, "to find a band of failed Jedi among the Rebel scum."

"We are Jedi. We are not failed," she choked out, pride and anger carrying the words past her cracked lips despite the pain bubbling up beyond her control.

"Jedi, yes, but failed," he insisted harshly, "each of you a mockery of the seemingly noble, now extinct Order that you claim to represent. All were hypocrites in the end, but you seem to carry your own separate failures, bred of disillusionment and knowledge that your values and rites are dead." His eyes seemed to narrow behind the helmet. "In your time struggling alone you've become a contradiction of what you stand for. Compassion, selflessness, and a refusal to feel anything for others used to be all you had in your lives, but now it's crumbled, and look what's left. Do you think that if there was still a council they would look kindly on you? On any of you?" He gestured tersely to her fallen comrades. "None of you are the Jedi you claim to be, your hearts riddled with attachments and secret shames you daren't speak, but live on with in some desperate hope it'll all turn out for the best. And you're the biggest failure of all. Look at yourself," he hissed. And she did.

Knight Onih felt the anger and hatred, the fear and above all pain coursing through her veins like a poison, redder than the blood it replaced. She felt the knotted energy flowing through her in a furious passion of power, so similar to that that fuelled the power of the monster in front of her. She supposed that made her a monster, too. Self-loathing filled every inch of her being, and the knowledge that she was the same as what had killed them tore at her from inside.

Vader relinquished his hold on her and she fell to the ground again, this time with a further crack. A strangled cry rose from her throat as more pain washed through her, not that it made much difference. The burning stabs of new injury mingled with the veteran screams of a hurt that had had time to settle down and distribute a good amount of suffering through her already. He stepped forwards, and her eyes flickered open.

"You're no Jedi."

He was right. She knew it as well as she knew that there was nothing more for her in this world, save what he had to give. What was left? Nothing that she had the strength to protect. She could feel the blood of the younglings soaking her robes, and she thought that it might as well have been her that had killed them. A deep despair sank into her heart like the settling of a footstep into dust, and she felt her passion dull to a low throb of pain. Knight Onih looked up again. "You're right," she whispered. In her right hand she still held her lightsaber, and now she drew her arm across smoothly to her, the pain no longer a factor in this equation. Before Vader could do anything to stop her, she thumbed the saber on with a sigh, and the blade ignited through her heart with a satisfied hiss before dying again with its owner.

Rage and disgust filled Vader's crippled heart as he regarded the dead Knight. She was weak, anyway, he reasoned. To allow the Light to invade her again even moments before death showed what a useless servant she would have been. Still, it was time to move on. His body language reeking menace, Vader turned to appraise the Padawan. He stalked over to the choking boy, and raised his saber. In one swift movement, he brought the pulsing beam of red energy down through Justo's heart. Now he turned to the door, looking back only once to appreciate the carnage he left behind him. He had others to find.

&

Padmé was on the edge of tears, the pearly liquid held back only by the knowledge that her children needed her to be strong right now. She didn't know what was happening, but something was, to be sure. They were weeping. The twins' wailing and babbling lamentations were lost in their tear-filled throats and muffled by mucus-ridden noses. It was all the ex-Senator could do to try and comfort them, for all the good her petting and murmured reassurances would do against what they were feeling.

She looked to the door again. They had to get out! Padmé had tried everything imaginable, even random sets of numbers in the hope she might get lucky. An idea surfaced, but reason quenched it, only for desperation to drag it back up again. She reached for the lock with trembling fingers and punched in the number, only to stumble and curse when she hit a wrong number. Starting again, she finally managed it, and a minute click sounded just before her gasp. Padmé stared as the tiny screen flashed, 'Passcode accepted', and wondered that she could be right. _'My… my birthday…'_ But why, why would he want to be reminded of her every day?

Her shocked musings were cut off as the door swung open. She stumbled out with the twins by her side, and was met with the sight of a girl in the uniform of an Imperial officer, curled up against the wall, sobbing desperately. As Padmé stepped forward, she looked up, and revealed herself to be Lumara.

"Padmé," she choked. "Luke, Leia!" she received them as they rushed forward to hug her. Lumara accepted the Nubian's hand and got to her feet shakily.

"Lumara," Padmé whispered, "what's going on?"

"They're dead," she muttered in broken tones, "the Jedi." Passing a hand across her face, she shivered.

"And what about the others?"

"They're- they're scattered," she explained over the roaring of the hole left in the Force by her fallen comrades. Shaking her head, Lumara took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. She looked down to the twins clutching her hands, and hardened her heart as best she could. Her eyes cleared. "Hilfa was with them, but she left them before Vader arrived, and is now heading for the hangars in the guise of a stormtrooper. The others that we left in the detention level are making their way there too but-" she concentrated for a moment, "I think they're in danger," her voice was forlorn, "I can't tell. The Force is dark right now. D-Dariinj," she stumbled over the name, "was taken by another, high-ranking Imperial to aid in the search for us, but he's trying to get away now. He'll come back here, but we can't wait for him. He'll know to come to the hangar and we can meet him there." She looked back to Padmé, "We need to get there too, and quickly. Vader is finished and he'll be coming to look for us now."

Padmé nodded at the stream of information, recognising that there was a lot of pain in the Force right now, even if she couldn't feel it directly. "Yes," she replied. "Do you know how to get there?"

"I know the direction, but not how." Lumara ran to a control panel in the wall. "Hang on." She typed rapidly for a second, utilising a trick Dariinj had taught her. "Right. My disguise may be compromised by now, even with the confusion, and we can't simply walk around with you and the twins anyway. There's a back route we can take," she pointed to the map, "along here, where heavy construction is still taking place."

"Ok," she nodded.

"And Padmé?" Lumara seemed to wince slightly.

"Yes?"

"I'll have to ask the twins to do something for us."

Realisation dawned, and Padmé sighed. Right now, despite how much it horrified her after years of refusing it, she couldn't bring herself to deny them anything that might help. "Go ahead."

Lumara nodded and knelt before the twins. "Ok. Firstly, I know what you can feel, because I can feel it too." Another tear dripped down her face at this. "But we're alright, and so is Dariinj, and Indy, and everyone else. Ok?" They nodded mutely. "Now, I need you to listen carefully because Mummy and I need your help, ok?" They nodded again. "Good. Do you remember the time you… made yourself really small inside, and I couldn't find you- either of you –and nobody could, and then you snuck up on Gan and frightened him?"

"Uh huh," Leia replied softly.

"Well I need to do that again. I'm going to be doing it too, on me and on Mummy, but because you're both so clever and strong, I'm not good enough to make you small as well, so I need you to do for yourselves. I know you can do it."

Luke shook his head, "I don't understand."

Frustration bubbled up inside Lumara, not directed at the twins, but at the ridiculous situation. How had she a hope to try and teach them something they'd been forbidden since the age of speaking, under the greatest pressure imaginable, whilst surrounded by the Dark Side to the point of suffocation? She let out a tense breath. "It's ok." Lumara took each of their hands, and closed her eyes, "Can you feel me?" She reached forwards with the Force towards their bright, pulsing presences, and tried to quench the fear that her own weak tendrils of power would be engulfed.

Padmé looked on with a mixture of terror and fascination. She didn't know what was going on, nor could she fathom what her twins might be feeling.

"We feel you," they chorused, their children's voices eerie when attached to such single-minded concentration.

"Good. Now can you feel Mummy?"

"We feel Mummy."

"Very good, sweeties. You're doing _really_ well. Now, can you look at yourselves? It's a little harder, but it's really easy once you get the hang of it. Can you see? You're both very bright, but you should find something a little different when you look at yourself."

"I see…" they both breathed happily.

Not allowing herself to wonder at how quickly they connected to the Force and learnt, Lumara continued. "I'm very proud of you both. Now, can you see what I'm doing? I'm looking at myself, and I'm pulling it all inwards, do you see?" she concentrated, and did as she said. "I'm bringing the little tendrils of light inwards, and I'm hiding them."

"You've disappeared!" they both exclaimed.

"And that's what you're going to do. You're going to pull it all inside yourself, and you're going to disappear too, just like you did before. Concentrate and you can do it."

There was a moment of heavy silence as they struggled to do as she'd said. Then two presences faded from the room, shocking Lumara as she saw just how bright they'd been by their absence. She breathed a sigh of mingled amazement and relief, "Well done. You're officially the cleverest four year olds I've ever met. Don't try to talk- just concentrate." They nodded. She looked up to their mother with bright, astonished eyes, "They're incredible," she breathed. Lumara stood up. "We'd better get moving. I'll do my best to hide you, but I'm not really strong enough, especially as Vader will be looking for you. He… knows me in the Force, so he won't find it hard to discover and stop me if I slip up anyway."

Padmé didn't dare ask her what she meant by that, but simply nodded. They needed to hurry now if they had any hope of escaping. But Vader was on the move, and so that hope was very slim indeed.

**Well. I did say stuff happened in twenties. That was nice and fluky!**

**Love you all, especially if you're Polish. All the Polish people I met were so nice.**

**X.**


	61. Chapter LXI

**A thousand apologies. Easter bunnies, and all that. Good news waiting at the bottom!**

**Don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter LXI.**

Indy moaned and whinged, "Good Force what I am standing in?" She let out a sob, "I'm covered in garbage…" All she could smell was the rancid gunge she was drenched in, and it made her want to retch to think what she might be standing in.

"Stop being silly," the Devaronian insisted, and hauled her to her feet. "We're alive, aren't we?"

"I-I guess so…"

"Well come on-" he broke off as the walls started to shake.

"What the Kriff?" she screamed. Indy grabbed him as the room started to buck and tremble.

"Garbage crusher…" he muttered, and started for the panel on the wall.

"_Crusher?"_ the twi'lek shrieked. She let out a high pitched, miserable squeal. "We're going to die!"

"No we're not. We're going to shut this thing down," he told her soothingly as the walls started to close in on them. They could hear the snapping and crunching of large objects buckling under the pressure. "Come on." He reached out to the panel, and started to work calmly at the console.

"Hurry up!" she cried. The walls were closing in, only a foot on either side, and they got closer with every second.

&

Hilfa stopped dead behind a corner, straining her ears to glean what the officers were gossiping about over the noise of other troopers scurrying back and forth. The first, a short woman with sharply chopped hair and a flirtatious smile, was quizzing a taller man. "But what's going on?"

He appeared rather more serious than his curious counterpart. "I heard from my friend- they were called after the Jedi children escaped with the help of some other Rebels. They… discovered the Jedi. Wasn't a pretty sight. Lord Vader killed them all!"

Hilfa stifled a horrified gasp. All? Who did that mean? She bit her lip under the stuffy helmet and listened harder again.

The female officer gasped, "All of them? But… how many?"

"All the younglings, and five full-grown ones," he replied gravely. "One was a Master."

"Imagine that, a _Jedi Master_! I remember when they used to parade around saving the day…" she glanced about. "Well… That's over now, isn't it? And now with these guys dead I don't imagine there are very many left at all. I can't believe Vader took them all on… It's madness… And he…" she shuddered, looking down, "he… killed all those younglings."

The other shrugged, "It's not for us to question what Lord Vader does. And those who do don't for long."

She nodded gravely, "You're right, of course. Best not talk about it anymore." They moved on as a higher-ranking Imperial passed, and Hilfa started for the hangars with renewed vigour. She tried not to panic, but right now staying calm didn't seem very viable. Hilfa began to walk slightly slower than a run. As she hurried down a corridor, another trooper came from an adjoining passage, walking briskly beside her. She glanced up at him once, thinking that she had little hope of appearing to be a normal trooper when paired with such a tall specimen. She felt him glance down at her once, and in that instant knew she had to shake him.

Every corner she turned, taking the most direct route to the hangar, he followed. She began to panic further, imagining that he must know who she was. Hilfa reasoned that that was very unlikely, but with another glance at him, their eyes met behind their visors. She held her breath. _'Don't panic'_

They both reached forwards to enter the hangars at the same time, and their hands met, both white plated limbs jumping backwards. She felt his searching eyes on her once more, and came to the heavy conclusion that she was not safe. As much as it pained her, if she wanted to get out of here alive then she couldn't take any risks. A dear friend of hers had once said that Hilfa was a lover, not a fighter, and while she'd laughed at the time she couldn't help but agree. That had been part of a longer conversation trying to stop the teacher-turned-technician from joining the Rebellion, which evidently had not succeeded. As inconspicuously as possible, she let her hand drop to her belt, and without looking down or tensing, Hilfa stroked the handle of her blaster. She sighed and moved to draw the weapon.

"I have a friend who sighs like that."

She gaped at the trooper, her hand falling from her belt. "Dariinj?" she breathed, then grabbed him by the arm, relief evident in her body language, if not visible on her hidden face. "Oh gods it's you! I was so worried… Where are the others?"

"Heading this way. I am surprised the Imperials don't have guards at this point yet. The hangars will be locked down, and we can keep it that way- but with us on the inside. Come on, we will hack our way inside, and then find routes for the others to get in safely."

She nodded, "Ok. I'm just glad someone's still alive."

&

"Hurry!" she screamed at him, reaching out arms to futilely push the walls back.

"I nearly…" and the door slid open.

Indy shoved him forwards, and they landed in a heap outside the garbage disposal. "Thank Force…" Indy murmured, and gingerly got up.

Grumbling, the Devaronian rose with her. "Yeah, but you don't bother thanking me. Come on then, let's get to the hangar."

&

"There's no way we're getting past that guard," she whispered. Lumara peered downwards through gaps in the ceiling, lying sprawled on dusty tiles to distribute her weight as evenly as possible. This reminded her of a time when things were very simple, when she only had to do as she was told and try her best to do things right. Those years of intensive training were kicking in, and she found herself more capable in this situation than she, or anyone, would have expected. "There's too many of them, and even if we take them down somehow, we'd need to get through that door- and I'll wager it's deadlocked."

"Well surely the others will be here by now?" reasoned Padmé. "Do you have anything to contact them with?"

"No," she shook her head sadly. "If I had I'd have used it long ago. Dariinj and Hilfa had the comms. However, they're still our best bet. And you're right; they'll have been able to walk straight through the corridors, so they'll be hiding somewhere here." She sighed, "Give me a moment and I'll try and find them."

"We don't have much time," Padmé reminded her gently.

Lumara nodded, "I know. I'll be as quick as I can." She closed her eyes. Dariinj was always easy to find- she'd had plenty of practice in searching out his presence over the years. However, she was overextending herself as it was what with constantly keeping an eye on the twins' presences and helping them conceal themselves, whilst still hiding herself and Padmé. Now she was launching a search in the Force for a specific person, and to keep each little questing tendril of her vision hidden while she did it, and at the same time maintaining what she was already doing required more concentration than she cared to consider. Centring her thoughts on the one she wished to find, she flitted from Imperial to Imperial, halting only when something familiar caught her Sight. Lumara breathed in deeply. Even the musty air of the shafts that caught in her throat tasted sweet when coupled with the knowledge that he was so close. "He's in the hangar," she breathed.

"Dariinj?"

"Yes. And he has the others with him. They've hidden themselves next to a control panel…" she chuckled dryly. "Who better than a tech team? From what I saw, they're controlling the hangar without the Imperials knowing it. They know we're coming this way, just not when. The hangar's full of Imps, but with their help I'm sure we can deal with them long enough to get aboard a ship."

A smile lit up Padmé's face for the first time in what felt like weeks to her. "So what do we do?" She'd forgotten what it felt like to work with a Jedi. There was something magical about them; the way they swooped down from the heavens, calm in an emergency but still full of compassion for every living creature; the way that they absorbed the situation in instants, using those around them to build a coherent picture of what was going on; the way they would only resort to violence as the last measure, and then bring peace in the end. It almost didn't matter how they helped, whatever they did seemed to carry a little of that Jedi magic with it. The Jedi had been the saviours of the Republic for so long that a mere mention of their name was a joy to those who remembered that time. She'd forgotten there were people who could inspire confidence in others anymore.

Lumara shrugged, naturally entirely unaware of Padmé's thoughts at that moment, "Well, we could go down there- leaving the twins for a moment obviously –and deal with the troopers outside the door in the hope that Dariinj will see us and open-" She stopped abruptly as the troopers backed away, seemingly receiving orders in their helmets. Looking to each other in a little confusion, they sprinted off around the corner, and just as they disappeared from view, the door began to unbolt itself and slide upwards. A further group of troopers ran out of the hangar, and then hurried off out of sight. The door remained open.

Lumara grinned. "Let's go." She carefully carved a hole in the ceiling they were resting on, and then dropped to the floor lightly, landing in a crouch. She looked up at Padmé, who was very carefully lowering Leia down to her. The little girl whimpered a little as she was grasped by the hands and gently sent down, her mother slowly moving herself out over the edge to get her child as close to Lumara as possible before dropping her- the ceiling was high. After finally getting her down and repeating the operation with Luke, Padmé herself carefully dropped to the floor, and they ran inside the hangar, the doors hissing shut abruptly after them.

Inside the hangar, it was chaos. The troopers left had barely seen them enter. They were busy fighting off the renegade droids and dodging sniper shots they couldn't place. Lumara ignited her lightsaber instantly, blocking the bolts of a few troopers who'd noticed them. "Find us a ship," she called to Padmé as she ran forwards to engage them. The troopers were dropping like flies- Lumara reckoned that Hilfa and Dariinj had the blasters. She smiled. He always had been a good shot. She allowed the brief battle to absorb her attention fully- she couldn't bear to ponder what else had happened.

Lumara incapacitated the last of the troopers, and landed in a crouch, panting a little. She started to run towards the others, who were still working at the consoles. "Dariinj!" she called as she half jumped and half climbed up to the walkways above the hangar, where he was hidden with Hilfa.

Like a jack-in-the-box, his head popped delightedly up above cylinders of fuel and supplies. "Lumara!" She smiled in relief, and sprinted up towards him. When she was only feet away, Lumara suddenly stopped dead. Consumed by terror, she turned slowly to gaze down at the hangar below them.

Padmé and her twins had been making for one of the larger ships across the hangar, but as they hurried, crouched along the wall like mice scurrying along the skirting board, one of the smaller doors in the side of the hangar suddenly burst open. A furious black figure stood in the doorway.

"Padmé!" Ignoring Dariinj's shouts to stop, Lumara leapt down from the railings and started to sprint with the Force towards them.

&

Padmé stared at Vader in undisguised horror. She grabbed the twins and started to back away.

"Padmé!" he called. She shook her head. "Stop." The Nubian pulled the twins closer still, not stopping. He took a step forward, "You can't hope to get that ship of here." She wouldn't speak to him; she just wanted to be gone so that she didn't have to listen to the screaming inside her heart telling her to stay. He paused visibly. "Padmé, please don't try to run away."

"Why?" she finally asked, her eyes wide and hurt.

"Because I don't want to loose you again."

Padmé screwed her eyes tight shut and shook her head frantically. She couldn't deal with this. Her head told her to run, not to believe a word of it, but something in her chest was throbbing to hear more, and to accept it. "Is that Anakin speaking or Vader speaking?"

He seemed to struggle with this question. It pleased her; made her slightly smug, to know he would no longer claim that Anakin was dead. On a different level, it made her scream for joy, and gather up hopes and dreams of a Lighter future to her chest. Finally he said in his deep bass, "After what happened I can't… I don't know what happened…"

She found her footing again, remembering where she was supposed to stand, "After what happened? After you tried to kill me and nearly succeeded?" her voice rose. "The twins nearly died because of you! If it hadn't been for Obi Wan-"

"Obi Wan!" he suddenly roared. "If it hadn't been for Obi Wan then none of this would have happened. I-"

"No," she shook her head profusely. "This is your fault, Anakin, and you can't claim otherwise. I never brought Obi Wan with me when-"

"What?" he interrupted, shock evident even through the respirator.

She looked at him incredulously, "What, did you think I would bring him to kill you?" Her voice shook, "I… I would never…"

Luke suddenly tugged on his mother's sleeve. "Mummy," he whispered, "everyone's scared."

Padmé found herself again, realising the panic that must be ensuing. She took a deep breath and straightened up. "Please don't try to stop me, but I'm going home now. The twins don't belong here, and neither do I." She took a step backwards.

Anakin stepped forward. Panic coursed through his veins at the thought of her leaving again; at the thought of living another day in this hateful suit without her at his side; at the thought, above all, of losing his children just as soon as he discovered they existed. His vision was blinkered to the terrifying tableau of his wife attempting to run away with his children. "No!" He didn't see the girl sprinting around the corner towards Padmé and the twins. "You can't take my children away from me!"

Lumara stopped dead, finding herself midway between the two parties. She stared from one to the other, and then settled a truly shocked and horrified gaze on Padmé. Her mouth hung slightly open, and she couldn't find any words to voice her thoughts or emotions. In the silence that followed, Dariinj ran up behind her, and skidded to a halt, looking from Padmé to Vader and back without a sound.

"Go," Padmé commanded them hoarsely.

Vader scrutinised them, his lightsaber still ignited and ready for use. He recognised the girl from the last thoughts of the Padawan, and remembered having come into contact with her before. Apparently she was a Jedi no longer- the reasons were apparent at the man beside her –but that meant little to him. She knew far too much of the Force and of the old ways of things to be allowed to live. The lightsaber curled in her fist was a testament to that. He raised his saber to point at her, and the man's arms went protectively around her, pulling her back. For all the good that would do, Vader thought a little bitterly.

"Go!" Padmé shouted, her eyes never leaving Vader. _'No.'_ Any tender thoughts she'd been harbouring for this man had fallen as she was reminded of the path he'd chosen. She couldn't love _this_, surely? She didn't. Padmé couldn't love Vader under any circumstances, but she still yearned for Anakin. She shook her head a little. This was Vader before her.

Vader fixed his gaze on the girl. He knew that she knew it would take bare instants, even with the metres between them, for him to cut down both her and the other Rebel she was so attached to. He could feel her terror, and she wasn't attempting to hide it. He smiled slightly behind his helmet, the expression full of malice; she'd certainly changed since they'd last met. This could be interesting. Then he remembered his wife and children watching. His wife and children… that phrase sounded so right. His saber was still raised threateningly towards the Jedi and her Rebel.

Lumara was frozen. She could feel nothing. Only two things ran around her head: Dariinj might get hurt, and Darth Vader was their father; Padmé had betrayed them all. Both fought for supremacy, battling inside her skull until her limbs didn't function. She saw the red saber aimed for her heart, and she knew that Vader was considering little more than whether to kill her or Dariinj first. It depended on how cruel he was going to be in front of the twins.

A little voice piped up into the petrified silence, shaky and frightened, "You're going to kill Lumara- and Dariinj."

"Just like you k-killed the Jedi," Leia supplemented, a little anger surfacing underneath her fear. Vader turned to look at them, his face morphing into a curious expression behind his mask.

"Please don't kill them," Luke begged quietly.

Vader looked from the Rebels to his children and back, and then carefully asked, "Why not?"

"Lumara's my friend," he insisted quietly, staring up with fearful blue eyes.

Leia nodded, speaking louder, "She looks after us, and if you kill her then we'll be very sad, and we won't have anyone to look after us, and Mummy will be very sad."

"And if you kill Dariinj, then Lumara will be very, very sad, and he won't be able to tell me about spaceships anymore."

"Spaceships?" It confounded him at how such a simple thing could stop him in his tracks. "You like spaceships?"

Beneath the throbbing of many very overexcited hearts, the hum of an engine started up, providing background music to the pleading of the twins, and the sudden astonishment of their father. Dariinj seemed to be the only one to notice, though he showed no sign of it.

"He takes after you," Padmé murmured.

Luke trembled under the gaze of the Dark Lord, but noticed the change in his demeanour from violence to a startled curiosity despite the mask. He grasped his mother's hand tighter still, and thought that if he could keep this less dangerous Vader around for a bit longer, then perhaps his friends would be safer for a bit longer. "I like to hear about the way they work." He felt like he was one of those wild Nexu tamers he saw on the holoscreen sometimes, edging backwards and forwards ever so carefully in case the beast bit them.

The hum intensified slowly, only a distant thrum to those trapped in the tense bubble that Vader held them in. His attention strayed no further than his son, and the quiet, frightened words coming out of the boy's mouth. Lumara was stunned into immobility, only her eyes flicking frantically between Luke and Vader. It took her a moment to recognise the gentle, inconspicuous tapping on her side as part of her world, but the instant she did, the instant she moved to glance at Dariinj in questioning, it stopped. She understood. Her face and posture unchanging, she sought out what he was trying to tell her. Then she finally heard the creeping sigh of nearby engines, and marvelled that she hadn't noticed them before. Lumara bit down on the ray of hope surfacing: they had a chance of escape.

Luke continued hesitantly, "And… how to fix them. Once my other friend told me about how on Tattooine these people used to race and-"

"Podracing?" Anakin interrupted, the space where his eyebrows should have been shooting up.

"That's- that's what she called it…" the boy trailed off, searching desperately for something else to say. This frightening man- if he was one beneath that black suit –seemed to be interested in what Indy had told him about, and he struggled for more. "I said it sounded like fun but… but she said that it was very hard, and very dangerous. She said that there was only ever one human who could do it."

There was a mild groan as something shifted nearby. Dariinj's grip on Lumara tightened by a hair's breadth, and both tensed the barest bit, wary of alerting the Sith before them to their plans.

Anakin couldn't find the words to reply to Luke, utterly astounded as the memories washed over him, for once not obscured by a red curtain of hate and resentment as he thought of his mother, and consequentially what had become of her. His black-clad arm, at the end of which a scarlet saber hissed, had drooped to threaten the floor instead of Rebels between him and his family. Anakin opened his cracked lips to attempt a sentence, a question, but at that instant two things happened very quickly.

Dariinj and Lumara yanked each other in a flying leapt to the right and backwards, landing far from Vader. They turned tail and sprinted to their comrades. Both lifted a twin in a frantic synchronised grab, and took their mother with them, striving for the ship metres away. In the cockpit of that ship a twi'lek grinned and gave an order, and a Devaronian pushed a big, red button. Twin missiles shot like eagles diving through the air headed for prey far below, streamlined and deadly, and heading straight for Vader. To the anguished cries of Rebels, Darth Vader leapt furiously from their path, but to the relieved sighs of the others, it was too late for the Sith to stop them. The hatch closed securely as the ship swooped from the hangar and out the opened doors into space.

Pulled and pushed by the others deeper into the belly of the ship, Padmé rushed to a window. She pressed her nose up against the reinforced screen and gazed out at the station they fled from. The hangar they had escaped from poured light out into space, and an outline stood bold at the lip of the vast opening in the hangar. Padmé Naberrie watched as the lone figure of her husband shrank into the distance, and then disappeared altogether.

**I feel awful, that's three chapters in a row… But good news! Yes, that's right, the author has actually got something good to say. I debated whether or not to reveal this on account of my legendary hold-ups, but… I'm currently working on the pen-penultimate chapter. (That should be a real word.) I'm **_**pretty sure**_** that the entire story will now be 76 chapters long. That's if I read the Roman numerals right. Sometimes I question my judgement in choosing those things… It's an awful uneven number, but it'll do. Once I have everything written, updates will hopefully speed up.**

**Thank you very much for reading, and I hope the assurance that this ridiculous saga does in fact have an end in sight put a smile on your face!**

**X.**


	62. Chapter LXII

**Evening, everyone!**

**Not mine.**

**Chapter LXII.**

In the belly of the ship, the twins and their mother stood in a haze of cold confusion with Lumara and Dariinj, listening to the faint whoops and cheers of their fellow Rebels carry down from the cockpit. Allowing rationality to guide him as was his custom, Dariinj led the others upwards slowly and sedately towards the others. As their muted funeral march carried them into the cockpit, their friends fell silent. They took full stock of what had just happened. It was a shocked, and a horrified thought that they should return to the Rebellion with _twenty-five_ men lost.

They stared at each other with blood-drained faces, and all triumph at having escaped dissolved into grief. The Devaronian turned back to the controls of the ship, and began the process of plotting their route in hyperspace- they had made the jump to a random planet in the opposite direction in order to confuse the Imperials. Hilfa began to search the system for tracers wordlessly, while Indy worked at making the communications device safe so that they could inform their superiors of what had happened. Coldly and blankly, Padmé guided the twins backwards and into the main cabin to sit, not daring to meet the accusing eyes that followed her. Lumara took in her surroundings carefully, her eyes parched and stinging, and then threw herself into Dariinj's arms. She began to sob quietly into his chest.

&

The busied chattering of the Rebels buzzing like the drones of a bee's nest through the hangars fizzled into anxious whispers as the ship landed smoothly. It came to a perfect standstill, but instead of immediately flitting to service and unload the ship as was the norm, the Rebels stood still. The door opened and the passengers began to disembark.

The first was one of the higher-ups, the ex-Senator from Naboo, holding her infamous children tightly to her. Directly behind her a deeply solemn tech team followed, their faces white and emotionless. The Rebels recognised the last pair to be the couple involved in that scandal, the woman still in a crumpled Imperial uniform, and so tearstained, dishevelled, and limp, that it was doubtful as to whether she would be standing without the support of her partner.

From across the vast, filled space, Gan Pamive and Mon Mothma scurried through the silence, the crowds with bowed heads parting to let them through. They met the others midway, their faces grave and serious. Even their faint murmurs were audible to the whole company; the silence was so great and so powerful. "Welcome back," Mon Mothma said first.

"And thank the Force that you are back," Gan continued, not seeming to notice the shiver that rippled silently through the ex-Jedi at this.

"Follow us," and she led them back through the crowds and into the body of the new base, guiding them to their new rooms. Mon explained that there would be plenty of time to debrief them later, and for now they should simply rest after their ordeal. They couldn't help but agree, even if rest was doubtful, especially for some.

&

After a troubled sleep, the twins were becoming restless. They had been fed and encouraged to take another nap by their listless mother, but weren't having any of it. They still shuddered to think of the Jedi they'd felt being slaughtered- so close to their own consciousnesses. Luke and Leia decided that they needed a distraction, and they knew that they would get no entertainment from their mother in the state she was. They convened in their bedroom while their mother sat in silence in hers.

"Let's do something fun," Luke whispered to his sister, crouching on the floor beside her as if this sneakier posture would aid him in defying his mother.

"Like what?" she hissed.

"Um…"

"You're rubbish at ideas," she sniffed. "There's no fun in _here_, anyway."

His blue eyes lit up suddenly as an idea occurred to him, "Then we go to the fun!" Luke's eyebrows drew together as he considered his plan, "We could sneak out and then find Lumara- Lumara's always fun!"

"I don't think Lumara is very fun right now," Leia looked at him a little reproachfully. She revelled in taking the moral high ground over her brother in any circumstance- any high ground was good, in fact.

He stuck out his tongue in a comical manner for a moment to consider it. "Then… Well maybe she feels better since before. I bet she does. And if she doesn't then someone else fun will be there!" he announced triumphantly, barely managing to remember to keep his excited voice down.

"I don't know…"

"Come on!" he jumped up, pulling Leia to her feet with him.

"You're being stupid Luke. We'll get into trouble and-"

He cut her off, "I guess that makes you a scaredy-cat." He started to sidle away, "Or a chicken." Luke turned his back on her. "So I'll just go and leave the bruck-bruck _chicken_ on her own while _I_ go and have some _fun_."

"Luke…"

"See ya later, sis'," he headed for the door.

"Fine! But if we get caught it was your idea!"

The twins crept out the door, listening anxiously for sounds of their mother in the next room, and then used team work to escape into the corridor as quietly as possible. They got some odd looks as they ran towards the throbbing presence they both recognised instinctively. One woman tried to stop them, but they ducked under her hands and ran on. After a couple of wrong tries, they eventually arrived outside a door that felt right to both of them.

"It's your turn to sit underneath," Luke told his sister.

She crossed her arms obstinately, "Nuh-uh. I'm a girl so I don't have to. Hurry up and get down before someone comes!"

Grumbling, Luke knelt on his hands and knees at the foot of the door while his sister climbed precariously onto his back to press the buzzer. "Higher!" Leia demanded, but slid with a shriek when he moved, grazing the buzzer as she fell.

On the other side of the door and inside a little, Dariinj looked up in surprise and annoyance. Who would be so inconsiderate as to disturb them now? Lumara had finally drifted off into sleep- if a troubled one –and surely no one would think to come after what had happened anyway. Indy and Hilfa had let them be to go and talk with the Devaronian, and he couldn't think who else it could be- not that either of them would come back now, or use the buzzer.

The sharp buzzing sounded again, and Lumara moaned. As gently as he could, Dariinj eased her off his lap and laid her fully down on the bed. He hurried to the door, not concealing the anger on his face as he opened. It morphed into surprise as he took in the twins before him.

"Hello Dariinj!"

"Hello. What are you two doing here?" he frowned.

Luke smiled politely, "We came to see Lumara."

Raising his eyebrows, Dariinj shook his head, "I am sorry, but Lumara is not feeling very well at the moment. Maybe you could come back later… Where is your mother?" They glanced guiltily at each other, and he groaned, "She does not know you are here? Well-"

Lumara came to stand sleepily beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist and frowning, "Luke, Leia, we need to tell Mummy where you are… she'll be worried sick." They looked down, averting their eyes and shuffling their feet a little.

"It is alright," Dariinj murmured to her, "you go back to sleep and I will deal with it."

She shook her head, "I'm awake now." Lumara turned back to the twins, "Did you…" she trailed off. "There she comes now."

The twins looked to each other and gasped, and then at once both rushed through the doorway, ducking between Lumara and Dariinj and then rolling under a bed each, their eyes wide.

Padmé rushed round the corner, her eyes frantic with worry. She skidded to a halt outside the room, and then looked from one Rebel to the other, for the moment not caring that they knew of what had transpired between her and her husband. "Have you seen-" Dariinj pointed dryly over his shoulder with his thumb. "Oh. Luke, Leia? There you are!" She blustered in and pulled out from under the beds, gathering them in her arms, "I was so _worried_! Never do that again!" Padmé stood to regard the two again, "I'm so sorry…" Dariinj shook his head wearily, but Lumara paid no attention to the exhausted apology. She just stared at Padmé with hard eyes.

"We were bored," Luke muttered, staring at his feet. Padmé opened her mouth to rebuke him, but her daughter got there first, chiming in with a rare agreement to her brother.

"There's nothing to do our room, and it's no fun. You're no fun," she accused sulkily. Feeling will fail her, Padmé was about to cut her losses and just leave, dragging her petulant children behind her.

Dariinj spoke up carefully, "I could take them outside for a bit if you like. We could explore a little. I believe there was a garden planted in this new base, just by the North-most entrance." He glanced between the two women, gauging their responses. After what had happened he knew that right next to her grief for the Jedi, Lumara was harbouring a growing sense of betrayal from Padmé, and if she wasn't forced to talk to her, then it would most likely stew until it destroyed their relationship entirely.

Padmé seemed to see his purpose, and she thought for a moment cautiously. "Please, please!" the twins bounced up and down beside her.

She sighed and nodded, "That would be wonderful, thank you." The twins cheered, and flew over to Dariinj excitedly. Lumara looked up at him with an expression that clearly said that while she knew he was doing this to help her, she didn't have to like it.

His expression softened, and he bent to kiss her gently on the forehead, "I will be back soon enough." He looked over to the other woman, "And you will have Padmé for company." Dariinj waited until she nodded in reluctant agreement before he turned back to see Lumara nod quietly too, even less pleased about the arrangement. He looked down the twins then, and released Lumara with his own reluctance to take them both by the hand, "Come on then, we will go and see how many of the flowers we can accidentally step on- I mean appreciate." He led them out as their chatter picked up already. When the door closed behind them, it was to a sudden and unwelcome silence.

Lumara stared first at the door behind which they had disappeared, then at the floor, and finally brought her gaze up to meet Padmé's. Hers was accusing and sullen, not attempting to disguise the emptiness left from her recent loss. Padmé's was sad and apologetic, and begged that her side be heard.

"Please," Padmé began, "please let me explain before you say anything."

"What is there to explain?" Lumara turned away to go and straighten the covers on the bed she'd been lying on. "I've already heard it all."

"But- but I want you to know that it isn't what you think. I-"

"Then what is it?" Lumara whirled to face the Nubian furiously. "Tell me what I think and then tell me what the difference is between that and the truth."

Padmé shook her head, trying to grasp her faculties before she answered. She used to be so good at this, at defending her points and explaining the facts in a logical manner, but she couldn't do it now, not on this subject. "What you think… I don't know what you think Lumara, but I have a good enough idea. What I do know is that the truth is far more complicated than it might seem. There were… reasons behind each choice, and at the time, it was justified."

"Justified?" her voice veered dangerously close to a shriek. "How can you justify… _that_? You- you are the mother of a monster's children, and you stood there in front of him and held conversation after he slaughtered the people that used to be my family!" Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she stalked forward, "How can you possibly justify that?"

She screwed her eyes tight shut and took a deep breath in, "Please, calm down. I want to explain how- explain why."

"I will not calm down."

Padmé nodded, swallowing, and tried to explain anyway. "I… Darth Vader isn't their father, Anakin Skywalker is and-"

"I wasn't aware that there was much of a difference," she hissed.

"There is. There is all the difference in the world! Anakin Skywalker is the saviour of the Galaxy; the Chosen One and the greatest Jedi to ever live. Darth Vader _is_ a monster. He's the scourge of the Galaxy, and the Jedi's greatest failure. He's what Anakin became, and what consumed him."

"And you expect me to listen to you when you say that you view them as two entirely independent, separate entities, and bind yourself to one while you push away the other?" Lumara laughed a cracked, broken laugh, devoid of all humour, "I hate to break it to you, but it's a package deal! Not one or the other, both!" She sat down on the bed again, her face hardening as she thought it through further. "It makes sense now. It's why you didn't want them trained… it's that deep, dark, _shameful_ secret." She shivered. "It's why they're so powerful.

"Eights months or so before Empire Day and we're engrossed in the Clone Wars, with the Republic's leading light and one of its most prolific Senators caught in the middle of a vicious conflict." Lumara looked up with disgusted eyes, "Tell me, did the war make it easier for you? Did it make it easier to-"

"It wasn't like that!" she exclaimed desperately, the words mangling and running into one another as she sank down rapidly into the bunk opposite the one Lumara sat on. "We… we were married. We _are_ married. We love each other."

"You love a dead man."

Padmé couldn't halt the tears that pricked her eyes at that, and Lumara fought off a wave of empathy mingled with pity for this woman, guilt gnawing at the edges of her heart with a ravenous fervour. The Nubian sighed, "I pray that you're not right. Every day."

A silence fell on them like a blanket of snow, cold and unyielding to stiff limbs that attempted to wade through it. It faded away to Lumara's quiet, hurt question, "How can you love him still?"

Suppressing a shiver, Padmé did her best to answer, "I… don't know. Anakin's in there somewhere, and I love Anakin. I love Anakin more than life itself, and nothing will change that."

Lumara shot up from where she sat, her complacency shattered as if struck by a speeding hammer, and it lay on the ground in pieces, replaced by a tearful fury. "Anakin's _still in there_?" She rushed out bitter words between clenched teeth, "You say that Anakin is good and that you love him, but that he is inside that suit somewhere as well? He's not a man, he's a monster!" Lumara bore down on Padmé, her tears flowing freely now, "That _thing_ is responsible for the downfall of the Republic that you claim to love so dearly! He destroyed the Jedi and he's well on his way to destroying everything else. Padmé, he came to the Temple to _burn_ us. He came and he knocked me down and ordered me captured and killed the younglings in my care. _Younglings_, just like Luke and Leia." Padmé let out a little sob. "He had me locked up for more than a month and then he came. And when he was inside my head, when he was pressing images of everyone I ever knew _dead_ into every inch of my skull, when he was torturing me and the information he wanted was a second priority to my pain, I saw _nothing_ of Anakin Skywalker in him. _Nothing_. And now, even as you claim there's still good in him, he's just finished off the job. Do you know, now everyone that I'd ever held a conversation with in my _life_, up until the age of about sixteen, is now dead? And that he killed them?" She shouted at the woman, "Every friend, every teacher, everyone and everything I ever knew!"

The seconds were measured slowly, punctuated by Padmé's hitching sobs and Lumara's furious breaths from between her teeth, marred by a choked sob of her own every so often. The ex-Jedi shook with grief and a rage that had been building for years. She couldn't look at the woman before her, but she didn't know whether that was to do with the fading betrayal she felt towards her or the mingled guilt and acceptance that was settling down inside her.

Padmé looked up, her pretty face stained red and blotchy by the tears that coursed down it in pain-filled rivulets. In a breath that barely cleared a whisper she said, "He tried to kill me too."

In an instant so short it nearly failed qualifying for existence, Lumara was beside Padmé and they were latched onto each other, faces lost against each other's shoulder and crying together.

&

They sat around an oval table in a wide, airy room lit by numerous soft lamps that provided an unobtrusive, but functional light. All sat arranged in no particular order of rank or relevancy, although the military officials seemed to be putting up a united front against the more frightening politicians across from them. Scattered about the place more mundane administrative staff worked on logs and keeping the records of the Rebellion in order.

Gan Pamive cleared his throat, and the humming voices fell silent. Normally Mon Mothma liked to start, but he took the lead today as few people, including her, knew the full picture of the dire situation. He surveyed those around him with grave features. "Among the chaos of the past few weeks," he began, "what with our moving location and some of our most prolific members going astray- only a few returning –there has been a startling picture painted by our ever-vigilant spies and Imperial Surveillance teams." He gestured to one of the generals, "The reports we've been getting have lead to the calling of this emergency council, and I'd like General Jurith'a to explain this more fully to you."

The General, a middle-aged bothan, as was traditional for a spy, nodded. His distinguished features were solemn as he explained the situation to the other Rebels. "It has been just over a year since the Empire began to concentrate on our movement as one of the most significant here in the Galaxy, and have viewed us as a particular threat to them above the many other factions that exist." His tone let slip a hint of pride at this. "Since then we have had to become ever more vigilant as they tracked us more specifically. However, the Imperial effort has still been largely divided, with Vader heading the effort to neutralise many other, more minor threats to the Emperor at the same time as us. What I come to tell you today is that since our comrades were captured we are being targeted above all others. My spies tell me that direct orders from Vader are to abandon the effort to track the others, and to concentrate solely on our movement. Henceforth, the Empire now labels us, 'The Rebellion', the one and only, and they have no care for the others."

A low, tense silence swept across the room, Padmé's white face the epicentre of their grave concern. Mon Mothma automatically reached for the wheel, lifting the council before her colleagues became too given to contemplation. "So this entire section of Imperial forces, headed by Vader, is now concentrated solely on us?"

"More or less, yes."

"Very well. Well it cannot be said that we do not make an impression on Palpatine's tyrannical reign then," she announced with an icy triumph. The others murmured their agreement and approval, nodding and thumping the table as was appropriate. She looked around herself to measure the commitment in their eyes. "We are making a difference, and now it's time to defend that. What further information do we have?"

There was a wash of military information provided, everything from official Imperial policy for troops on the ground to what the more specialised units were being instructed to do. They were immensely pleased with the level of information they had on the Empire. Much of the Republic's military remained in place, and a fortunate number had secretly defected to the Rebellion. It was a precarious position for those spies, but it afforded a very clear picture to the Rebels.

As the full report finished, Gan sighed. "Well, that's the sum of it, folks. Now here's the big question for all of you." He took an audible breath, and looked around them all once more. "With the Empire hunting for us exclusively, we become more than just a resistance faction, we become _the_ resistance. It's time to seriously discuss our position. So far we've made hit and run attacks on the Empire; raids and interceptions. We've been like a hive of stinging bees, making small, concentrated hits at our target. Now it's time to decide exactly where we stand. If there ever was a time to up the ante it's now."

He looked to one of the generals, a man still wearing the uniform of the Republic with greyed hair and piercing grey eyes. Despite the monochromatic set of his exterior, the determination, sense of purpose and confidence that emanated from him prevented him from fading into the background by any degree. "Every day our numbers increase," his gravelly voice captured the attention of the whole room. "Our munitions increase and our ships increase. With every day that goes by our forces become larger. While certainly we pale in comparison to the vast armies of the Empire, we are now in a position to make our stand bigger and bolder than ever before. Within months I can have our military more than doubled, and we can begin an assault the likes of which the Empire has never seen before."

"What are you talking about?" one muttered under his breath.

"I'm talking about war."

&

In the darkest of alleyways and the seediest of bars, whispered conversations were held across the Galaxy. Obscure instructions along with murmured congratulations were given, and with a pat on the back they were sent off. Whole families streamed into the Rebellion; hoards of people who had been aching to stray from the Imperial regime but hadn't the confidence to do so. Of course, they weren't going to let just any Imperial spy join. The Rebels were strict about that.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, efforts within the Rebellion were accelerating like never before. The new volunteers were thrown into the ranks of pilots and teams of soldiers. Those at the tech lab had the team doubled, then trebled, then quadrupled until Dariinj had to _very respectfully_ ask Mon Mothma for a bigger facility. The amount of new volunteers to every sector was staggering. Rebba said many times that she was just glad they had plenty more in the kitchen too- she didn't fancy the crowds of volunteers hungry.

Lumara was sent to back and forth across the Galaxy like the Rebellion's personal messenger. She was sent primarily to investigate those who were suspected to be working for the Imperials, or occasionally to go with a team on some mission. With the Jedi gone the Rebellion was finding her skills invaluable, and she scarce saw her own bed over those months of the big push- as the Rebels were calling it. Lumara had the pleasure of meeting Bail Organa again and even returned to Tattooine briefly, where she managed to find Huros, the old fruit seller who had helped her and Indy find their way out.

Higad and the other pilots had their work cut out for them making the new volunteers fit to fly, and even Pedro and his friends were able to join the second squadron. Indy also had a busy schedule, what with trying to in her own words, 'beat some sense into those techie recruits' alongside planning her friends' wedding.

Over the next few months the Rebellion was a tornado of mass concentrated effort. Within half a year that general's aims had been accomplished, and more. They didn't keep their new power secret for long, though. The Emperor, and the Galaxy at large, soon knew that the new regime was not untouchable by any means. And so the Galactic Civil War broke out, days after Lumara and Dariinj were married.

**=D**

**Next chapter skips ahead, what? Ten years? Yep! Ten years! It's going to be joyful…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X.**


	63. Chapter LXIII

**Hi everyone.**

**Don't own.**

**Chapter LXIII.**

_*What's it now? Oh! Ten years later… Harp music, woah…*_

"See ya later!" Han called, grabbing his jacket as he went.

"Get me some eggs while you're out!" shouted Alana from the grey depths of the orphanage.

"Got it!" He crunched a brisk path across the gravel outside and hopped over the little fence around the perimeter. Han knew the city like the back of his hand, and now he headed through the back ways to locate his eggs good and quick. He found himself at a small corner shop and bought the eggs. Next he ran to the spaceport. "How ya doin'? What's up? How's the kid? See you're feelin' better, eh?" he strode through the ships, slapping palms and shaking hands with the spacers he passed, nodding and grinning with practised ease. He was down here most days, making a name as one of the better pilots the port had to offer- when he was given his chance in the cockpit. Han was no fool. He knew that he was out on his ear the second he hit seventeen, despite what Alana might want, so he was setting himself up here so he could find his way in the world even after the steely-eyed orphanage owner wanted rid of him.

"Hey Solo!" grinned a man of twenty or so with a brown-smudged face and oil stained overalls. "How ya doin'?"

"Still fightin'," he grinned in return and sat down beside the man. "I see we've got some company today." He eyed the Imperial ships, secluded in a quiet corner of the spaceport. "I heard there's someone pretty powerful here too. I don't 'spose you saw 'em, did ya?"

"Aye. Imps are breathin' down our necks more'n usual. Whole place near had a heart attack when we heard. Gotta shut down all the uh… activities we had goin', ya know?"

"Force knows I know enough about them!" Han chuckled.

"Right enough, 'spose ya do." The man nodded and scratched his head absent-mindedly. He let out a puff of air, and watched as another ship landed. The pilot was causing a bit of a commotion in that she was a woman, a sight not often seen these days. Tall and with red-brown hair that shone like fire under the harsh lights of the spaceport, she drew more than enough glances. "That's a bird, right there," he elbowed Han. "Young, by the looks of her. She ought to be careful. Looks about right for you, eh?"

Han shrugged, and pretended he hadn't been thinking exactly the same thing. He watched as she flirted her way out of the docking charge. "I don't fancy her," he grumbled.

"Bet you don't!" his friend laughed.

"Not my type." He leapt to his feet, "I'd better get goin'. Those Imps are bound to 'ave found their way round town a bit, and I wanna be home before I get near them. Don't fancy being asked to sign up on one bit!"

He chuckled, "All women are your type, Solo. I'll see ya later, right?"

"See ya!" Han ducked and dived through the crowds of spacers again, picking up the pace. Soon he was scrambling through the dense alleyways of the city, taking a detour to avoid the lunchtime rush. On his way back to the orphanage, he ended up choosing a route that passed the Governor's grand house. Han stopped short around the corner from it, and then fell to a crouch.

Outside the twisted, black gates of the house, a group of speeders were parked, guarded by a couple of Imperials. Han gave a low whistle. He had his eye on the one at the front. Black, advanced, and from what he could see, entirely customised. The Governor must be in trouble to get an impromptu visit like this, he mused, still gazing wistfully at the speeder. Whoever's it was- some Imperial officer's, he expected –they wouldn't be driving it right, he sighed. _'A speeder like that needs to be loved… It needs to be raced through the streets like a pounding stallion, taking the corners sharp and hard, and proving its metal above all the other riff-raff.'_ The old Imp riding that beauty would be the type to take it slowly and sedately, he betted, and sighed again.

The Imperials guarding the speeders were leaning up against the furthest ones at the top, chatting idly and pointing out locals that they found attractive. Han groaned. This was child's play. Why did they tempt him so? This could only end badly, he surmised. Han's gaze on the speeder was soft and loving from his hiding place. He imagined what it might feel like to take her hard around the corner and speed off through the industrial district, to the east. He could be gone before those Imperials had a clue what was going on, and then take it for a quick spin before dumping it and doing a runner. He was wearing gloves. He reckoned that he could easily outrun them on that speeder, and anyway, _he_ was the superior driver… Han groaned again, and cracked his knuckles.

He sprung up from his hiding place, his mind made up and his fingers aching to get around the throttle. As he strode confidently and casually up the line of speeders the Imperials paid him no notice. _'Passing through…'_ Han reached the lead speeder, his black beauty, and without warning jumped in. Adrenaline coursing through his veins like liquid fire, his eyes flew across the controls. He swore. These controls were mad! He'd never driven anything like this before… But he let intuition guide him, pretending he was someone taller and wider- as the seat indicated –and saw that everything was where it should be to maximise ease. Han heard angry shouts behind him, and hit what he thought was the accelerator in a stab. He was delighted with the results.

Like a bullet from a gun, he shot into the air, the highly tuned machine not even complaining at the urgency off the lift-off. Han zipped around the corner, marvelling at the speed of the black beast he was seated inside. The streets blurred around him, and as he angled off into the industrial district, he let out a whoop of joy. The wind whipped through his tangled hair and streaks of dust billowed up in his wake. "This… is… incredible!" he screamed against the howling winds, laughing as his voice was torn from his throat while he blazed a trail through the factories and construction sites. All repercussions were lost to the thrill of his ride.

&

"I hate this uniform," she whispered, smoothing down her ponytail.

Dariinj shrugged, "There is not much to be done about that, I am afraid. If it makes you feel any better you still look stunning in it."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh hush, we're not meant to be a couple." Lumara marched on, suppressing a little smile. Their group of new Imperial staff and troops were chaperoned through the star destroyer, given a brief guided tour of the vessel they'd be working on for the next term of their service. Lumara sighed as she took it all in. When she'd asked Gan if she could have a chance to stay with her husband for a while, this wasn't exactly what she'd meant. They were gathering information for the most part, trying to learn more about that enormous battle station that they'd heard next to nothing about in a decade. That had the Rebellion deeply suspicious.

Lumara was dropped off at her sleeping quarters, and had quickly made the acquaintance of the mild-mannered woman she'd be sharing with. She set out the token possessions she had: a holo of her supposed parents and little sister- all of whom had an invented personality and amusing stories to go with them -; a datapad in which a book or two was contained; and a little pot plant that was from the place meant to be her home-planet.

"You travel light," commented her roommate.

She shrugged, "I don't need much. I've got clothes and things obviously too, but apart from that there's not really anything I need."

"I suppose that's a good way to be." The woman, who had introduced herself as Elena and who knew Lumara as Aisling, settled herself cross-legged on her bunk, opposite Lumara. She was quite short and athletic, and had calm blue eyes that spoke charity and goodness. "Well you picked an unfortunate day to come here," she smiled.

"Why's that?" she sat down too.

Elena shrugged, her pretty face and kind smile setting off her next words oddly, "I've heard that Lord Vader's coming for a little visit, perhaps tomorrow. I'm not sure when, but it's fairly certain that he is."

"Vader?" Lumara's eyebrows shot up into the air.

"The one and the only." The other woman reached up to twist her smooth blond hair into a tidy bun at the back and centre of her head. "He was in the system so why not come and spot-check the latest big, bad star destroyer?"

She smiled, and continued to make conversation with the cheerful Imperial. However, inside her head swam and her stomach churned. Vader? Lumara tried to convince herself that it would be alright; she would never have to meet him. All the same she couldn't shake off a feeling of dread.

&

The city rushed past him in a whirlwind of grey speckled with the odd dash of colour. Han leant into each corner and floored it on the straights.

Those watching saw a young man whooping and laughing on a terrific joyride or even just a blur depending on his speed at the time. Some tutted disapprovingly and muttered how it was typical of young people, others yelled and cheered, and more still felt glad that it was an Imperial's bike he'd requisitioned.

Han was alone, uncaring of the stares and the jubilant or angry calls out to him. He and his bike were having the time of their lives. Life rushed past and he was in perfect control. This bike obeyed every twitch of his fingers, every miniscule tilt of his foot. The streets past rushed like screaming ghosts, blurred and magnificent. His head was clear and he felt alive.

&

He would have to develop a proper security system for his bike, apparently. The twin pair of idiot guards had already paid for their carelessness, and whoever had stolen it was about to as well. Vader angled the inferior bike he'd taken around the corners expertly. The perpetrator doubtless knew this city well, but Vader had the Force on his side. He isolated those wild, free emotions of abandon and joy, and tracked them down. On this bike he had no hope of overpowering his own customisations, but with a little wit he could catch them anyway.

Vader screeched around a hairpin bend and shot through the alleyways like a rocket. He could feel the gap between him and the thief narrowing, and he braced himself to take the man out. Just round one more corner and…

&

Lumara tapped her fingernails against her thigh as she waited, chewing her lip and humming an agitated tune. She turned around again and cast her eyes across the crates and cylinders around her. Why did it have to be another storeroom? All the anxious, longing feelings were coming back from that time of hiding and deception, and she didn't like it one bit. Lumara checked her chrono again. She let out a huffy breath and kneaded the small of her back for a moment. She checked her chrono.

Dariinj entered the storeroom with a smile, "Evening."

"You're late," she accused, and whipped out a minute transmitter from the folds of her uniform.

"Sorry, I got-" She waved a dismissive hand and started to fiddle with the transmitter. "Did they tell you how that works?" he asked carefully, peering over her shoulder.

"No… But I can figure it out easily enough. Why, I suppose you know?"

"Well I _did_ design it."

"Ah. Maybe you should take a gander," she handed it to him with a slightly annoyed, but good-humoured smile.

"Thanks." Dariinj twisted something tiny, and then pushed another bit she couldn't see, and then a little beep came out and she jumped. They both laughed. After a moment of a dull, boring tone, a slightly relieved voice filtered through the tiny speaker.

"Ah! Lumara, Dariinj!"

Lumara cleared her throat, "Uh… codes, Gan."

"Oh," he chuckled nervously, and with a little embarrassment. They rolled off a set of numbers and words, and then Gan chuckled again. "I gotta get more used to this… It's not good policy… But, um, status report!"

Stifling a laugh, Lumara delivered it. It made her feel very experienced- which she supposed she was after ten years of war –to be placed with both Dariinj and Gan, who were having their debut in field missions, even for Gan with controlling one from base.

The report had digressed into more of a conversation now that the formalities were dispensed with. "I have already gotten a brief look at the systems here," Dariinj explained. "It will not be difficult to get the information we need."

"You were wasted behind the scenes," Gan chuckled a third time. He found that the occasional laugh was essential for the soul in times such as these. "I'd better go, and watch out for Vader."

"We will."

"Hear from you soon," his smile was evident in his voice.

Lumara nodded, "Hopefully, take care. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Dariinj clicked the transmitter off, and smiled. "You know I did not think it would be-" Lumara held up a hand as a party of troops passed their hiding place.

She nodded, "They're gone now."

"The prospects of getting caught seem a lot more dire than last time, to be honest," he tried for a cheerful smile.

"I know what you mean. Still, now our crime back then can be our alibi now!" she laughed.

&

He was little more than a boy! Vader had been expecting some veteran pilot or hotshot mechanic to be behind the wheel. He was surprised that anyone could drive his speeder, let alone a child like that.

Han saw the sudden flash of black, the skull-like helmet, and he cried out. Bringing the speeder to a skidding halt, he stared at the Sith with frantic eyes. "D-d-darth…" he stuttered.

Vader leapt off the speeder and strode towards Han, blazing with less of a fury now, and more of a curiosity. "Stop where you are!"

Han had no intention of moving. He was frozen to the spot. It was Darth Vader, for Kriff's sake! He stood stock-still, afraid to even breathe as the infamous Imperial stalked towards him.

"What is your name?"

"Solo. Han Solo," he managed, looking at the ground and then finally back up to stare into the cold black eyes of Vader.

"Were you enjoying my bike?" The sarcastic question was rather uncharacteristic of Vader, but then he hadn't been feeling himself recently. The twins had turned fourteen not long ago, although he wouldn't admit to himself that that had anything to do with it. He wondered how much older than them this Solo boy must be.

"Um… Yes…" Han's eyes were wide. He hadn't expected the second most powerful man in the Galaxy to be sarcastic.

"What age are you?"

"Sixteen… sir," he thought to add at the end. Being respectful couldn't harm his chances of coming out of this alive.

Very close to their age, then. "You knew how to drive this speeder?"

"I… uh… figured it out." Han may have been shell-shocked, but he could see that talking was a good policy here. Vader didn't seem to be in hurry to punish him, not yet anyway. "Obviously I'd never seen anything like it before, as it was fully customised and… well I suppose that was you… sir." He thought about adding just how amazing a mechanic the Sith must be, but he didn't think flattery would go down well on the Lord. "The bike was, uh, very fast, sir."

"I'm surprised that you were able to keep control of it." Vader was well aware of the Imperial officers gathering nearby, watching and waiting for him to strangle the boy, as if they were carrion birds to swoop in after the kill. He watched Solo carefully, surprised that he hadn't fainted with fear now. But his terror was fading, and to Vader's amusement, was being replaced with faint indignation, and a little pride.

"Well, I'm a pretty good pilot, and driver in general- sir." Han had almost forgotten who he was talking to as his tone let rip assurances that he was more than 'pretty good'. "It runs in the family- well, ran, I suppose." He quickly added in case Vader thought to ask about his family. He didn't need Alana or anyone else in the orphanage involved. She'd be so disappointed… he suppressed an inner groan.

Vader noticed his aversion, but said nothing of it. "I see… Well if you're as good a pilot as you say, then I could use you instead of the fools standing behind me, who to be honest I wouldn't trust in a fighter as much I would a corpse." Han suppressed a wince at the slightly morbid imagery. Appropriate for a Sith, he supposed. He was surprised at this Lord Vader; he hadn't killed him yet, and was in fact being suspiciously civil. Had he just offered Han some kind of job? "And anyway, the Empire is always looking for eager young men to serve the Emperor. I think that describes you perfectly."

Han almost wished he'd met the deadly Vader today. Apparently his fears had come to pass: he was being conscripted, and this wasn't the type of recruitment officer that you could say no to. "Yes sir, very eager," he replied sadly, looking down. So he wasn't getting off scot-free, then. Oh well, it had been nice keeping that naïve hope for a while.

Vader signalled for the men to come closer, forming a ring around the two of them. "Captain," he addressed the lead officer in brisk tones, "we have a new recruit."

"I see, my Lord," the man's raised eyebrows were not lost on Vader, who made a mental note that the man was an annoyance to have anger taken out on.

As the party reorganised themselves, with Vader noting the absence of a scratch on his bike with wonder, Han couldn't resist opening his mouth once more before they left. "Lord Vader, if I may… does this mean I might get to go on your bike again?"

Vader almost smiled at the boy's audacity. Han reminded him of himself. "Don't push it, Solo."

**There we go, the beginning of the end! Hopefully you'll like where this is going…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X.**


	64. Chapter LXIV

**Bank holiday today. I slept and ate. It was fabulous.**

**I don't own it.**

**Chapter LXIV**

Lumara laughed, "I bet he did!" Elena was introducing her to some of her friends, and they were eating lunch in the Mess Hall. How similar this was to the Rebellion at lunch, she mused, but didn't allow herself to follow those thoughts.

The meaningless chatter was a good distraction from any other thoughts on her mind. Someone made a joke and they all began to laugh again as they ate. Lumara looked over the shoulder of the man opposite her cautiously to try and spy Dariinj across the room. Their social circles didn't mix here, apparently, but of course they'd just have to deal with that. With no logical reason for an officer to come into contact with a technician, they'd just have to remain very casual acquaintances after having come to the ship on the same transport.

Part of her well-concealed anxiety was the throbbing presence she could feel far across the ship, near the bridge. When Vader's shuttle had landed she'd nearly had a heart attack. At the concern of the man she'd been patrolling with Lumara attributed it to sudden bout of nausea, saying she was still getting used to being in space all the time after being stationed only on the ground up until now.

After lunch, her duties took her closer to the bridge, and it was a struggle to walk calmly towards him. "Are you sure you're alright?" her fellow officer asked her a third time, frowning with concerned blue eyes.

Lumara nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting used to it now. I'm fine, really. If you think I'm bad, you haven't seen anything until you've seen my mother. Honestly, you'd think spaceships consumed their passengers for fuel the way she carries on!" She began to relate an amusing story about how her mother had supposedly demanded the ship they were travelling on to be stopped while they were deep in hyperspace. He needn't know that the story was actually about Dariinj's mother. She checked on him for what seemed like the fifth time in a minute. He was arguing with someone. _'Typical,'_ she smiled. Lumara tried to convince herself to stop worrying. Everything would be fine…

&

Han glanced around himself with more than a little concern. After they had landed on the Star Destroyer he'd been deposited with a man who was going to 'help him get to grips with things'. _'I've been dumped,'_ he grumbled. _'Dumped by Darth Vader… Could it get any worse? Or sound any more wrong…?'_ He had quickly bored of being an Imperial, and his thoughts kept turning planet-wards. So far as Alana knew, he'd only gone out for a quick chat, and her eggs were still wrapped up in his pocket.

After spending the afternoon being given a uniform and some orders, he was sent off to his first duty without dinner. Han muttered mutinously to himself as he dragged his feet towards the hangars, where he was positioned on guard duty. _'What does a hangar need guards for, anyway?'_

Han found himself at his post, and let out a sigh. He didn't even have any company, this was ridiculous. He'd known he'd regret taking the speeder the second he'd made the decision, but he'd had no idea how much. Han looked up as someone hurried round the corner; it looked like it was the person he'd be sharing guard duty with tonight. They were female! But, oh… she could be twice his age, he realised with a disappointed sigh.

Lumara caught the cusp of his very audible thought and wrinkled her nose a little. _'I'm not that old! Well… that depends on what age he is but he looks very young…'_ She arrived beside him with a smile, "I'm just a little late."

He nodded and shrugged, "Not by more than a minute. I don't care much, anyways."

She interpreted that in the good-humoured way it was meant, despite how callous it might have sounded. "I'm Aisling, and new here."

"Well good evening Aisling," he shook her hand. "And I guess that makes two of us. Vader just picked me up and dropped me off here today."

"Vader?" she let her surprise show.

"Yeah- oh look, there he is now," he nodded down at the hangar- they were on a walkway above them. Lumara glanced in the direction he indicated. She'd been trying to pretend she hadn't noticed.

Changing the subject, Lumara continued, "I take it you're on till midnight?"

"Am I? Well that sucks."

She smiled sympathetically, "I suppose so if I am. I think they just give all the duff jobs to new recruits."

He snorted, "Sounds about right. Just like the Imps, ain't it?" Han quieted a little, and gave her a sideways glance, "Of course, they're in charge, aren't they?"

"They are," she nodded with a little smiled, "but I'm not about to go running if you're not entirely chuffed about being conscripted."

He grinned. _'I think I've found a friend in Aisling. Better than no one, eh?'_

"You know," Lumara frowned, suddenly scrutinising him, "I think I recognise you from somewhere."

Han shook his head, "I don't think so. I'm sure I'd remember meeting you."

She shrugged, "You must just have one of those faces."

"Yeah. I mean…" His eyes widened, "Hang on, what're my manners like? I never introduced myself!"

Lumara laughed, "That's quite alright."

"I'm Han," he announced proudly, "Han Solo."

She gasped, "I do know you!" Lumara reached out to place a hand on his shoulder as if to check if he was real. "You're Jonash's son!"

Han's eyes widened. "You knew my father?" he spoke with a desperate urgency.

She nodded, realising that she'd have to be careful if she wanted to keep her identity a secret, "Both of you. You were far too young to remember, of course… Your father gave my friend and I a lift home years and years ago. I was your age at the time!"

"Really? I was only a toddler, I suppose…" he tried to remember it, but came up with a blank.

"You were." Lumara grinned, "I changed your nappies, Han!" She laughed at his horrified expression. It was remarkable to think that she should meet him here of all places. "Where's your father now?"

Han's expression took a more melancholy tone, "He died when I was very young, after you met him, obviously."

"Oh," her face fell, "well I'm very sad to hear that. He was a good man."

"Could you… could you tell me about him?" Han asked hopefully.

Warning bells sounded in Lumara's head. The reason she had been on Jonash's ship and what had subsequently happened to make their parting an unfriendly one were not things she could discuss with the boy. "I don't know how much I could tell you. I was only on his ship for a day or so."

"Please."

She looked into his beseeching eyes, and sighed. _'I'm too soft.'_ It wouldn't hurt to tell him some harmless facts about his father, she supposed. "Well, he was very similar to you in looks, obviously," she began, and Han settled down with a glint of wonder in his eyes. So this was his father.

&

They waited silently as the information transmitted back to Gan. It was the latest in a series of transmissions sent over the past week, and thing were going well. They hadn't found what they were looking for yet, but any information was useful, so the couple were just giving the Rebellion all that they could. Lumara was especially interested in the changes there had been in Imperial policy and training from the information she'd been given, while Dariinj was giving them all the technical information that he had access to.

When they were finished and Gan had gone, Lumara finally allowed herself to relax. She sighed and slumped onto a crate in the corner, then beckoned impatiently for Dariinj to sit beside her. "You're finding this too easy," she complained.

"I am not finding it easy at all!" he exclaimed.

"Don't fib. You're having no problems at all." She laid her head on his shoulder and put a possessive arm around his waist. "_I_ was meant to be action hero in this relationship!" Lumara couldn't muster the will to be serious. "This mission is weird. Usually it was being away from you that was hardest, but now that you're here it's constantly worrying that you're going to get yourself killed!" She snorted. "This is ridiculous."

Dariinj laughed, "You are feeling a little mixed up, are you not?"

"Just a little. Just having a mood. Being a woman," Lumara huffed. She snuggled in against him, "Life as an Imp is a cross between depressingly boring and normal, and frighteningly boring and normal."

"I know what you mean."

"Don't be sarcastic," she elbowed him. "I mean it's too much like home… It makes me feel a little uncomfortable. It's boring because I hate my duties and my friends aren't here."

Trying to be understanding, Dariinj simply nodded. After realising that this wasn't going to work out, he murmured, "Well it is not going to last much longer. And I thought you got on well with everyone."

"I do, but they're not my proper friends… well that's what I don't like about it. Oh well." She shook her head and tried to think of something to change the subject.

He beat her to it, "Are you still talking to Han a lot?"

She nodded, and pulled herself closer still. "Yeah. Poor kid. He's desperate to hear about his father, even though I've told him all I can. I think he just needs someone to talk to. He's been jostled about a lot, and now he's been thrown into the world on his own. Han told me a bit about his life so far, and it seems like he's been pushed from one person to another. He's happy, and a really good kid, but I worry about what'll happen to him after we're gone."

"Try not to. You said yourself that he is happy." He kissed her on the head, "You worry too much about everyone, Lumara. Take it easy; you cannot be everyone's mother."

She gasped, leaning back to look him in the eye, "Who says I'm trying to be everyone's mother?"

Groaning inwardly and cursing his stupidity on multiple levels, Dariinj back-pedalled furiously, "I am not. I am just saying that you… are very compassionate. Almost… too compassionate, and your excessive care for others over yourself worries _me_ sometimes, because I would rather you were happy than anyone else." He felt he'd ended on a trump.

"Hmm…" she regarded him with narrowed eyes for a moment, then let out a little huffy sigh and popped back into his arms. "You're off the hook. For now…" she let it hang dangerously for a moment. "Good job you're such a fast talker."

"Good job you are so _amazingly_ forgiving," he added.

"Hmm," she agreed dryly. "Good job you're ridiculous when it comes to flattery. Admittedly, in a good way." He opened his mouth to speak, but without being able to see his face she pre-empted him. "And don't spoil that with a silly comment." His mouth snapped shut again and she smiled. "You're such an idiot. It's amuses me."

"Well that is something, at least," he laughed.

"Something's better than nothing," Lumara muttered, and turned round to kiss him. Dariinj moved to agree, but was promptly cut off with another kiss, and another, and eventually gave up.

&

Padmé sighed audibly, and her children pretended not to notice. She found her days were rarely peaceful now, with anxieties rising about the Empire's seemingly eminent strike. Not only that, but her impromptu childminder had been increasingly absent recently, and the twins were growing restless.

Leia was quite happy to come to meetings with her mother; to help with the running of the Rebellion. She'd taken an interest in politics from a young age, and while her mother was very proud, sometimes her work involved things she didn't want her fourteen year-old daughter getting into just yet. Fair enough, she'd been the ruler of a planet at Leia's age, but it didn't stop her being over-protective about the more delicate matters Padmé had to deal with. She felt that her daughter was too young to see the truly ugly side of this war yet.

Her brother, on the other hand, detested politics and such things, finding them intensely boring. In the past he'd occasionally gone down to the tech labs while Padmé needed him out of her hair for a while, but with Dariinj gone that was less of an option- even though the others would be quite happy to keep an eye on him, they would be very busy in Dariinj's absence. Luke loved going to speak with the pilots, and was so desperate to have a try flying that given half the chance he'd have gone for a spin without his mother knowing. It was for that reason that Pedro, who Padmé knew well through Indy, had been given express instructions to let him nowhere near the ships. Even then, Padmé never felt happy about having him there. The tech labs were bad enough, but the hangars were too dangerous; too busy for her liking.

As a consequence of the above, Padmé was attempting to talk to Bail Organa over the comm while the twins languished in the background. Leia sat prim and attentive to the left and behind her mother, while Luke sprawled on the sofa, uncaring of the disapproving glances his sister kept giving him. "That's good, surely?" she frowned.

Bail shook his head a little, "I wish I knew, Padmé. I can't say I have a good feeling about this, though. It makes me suspicious; it makes me think Palpatine's up to something- something worse than usual."

"Not more suspicious than Vader," Leia put in. "He hasn't been back to the core worlds for several months now, and from what we can tell there's no discernable reason why he shouldn't." She snorted quietly, "Palpatine must be cut up."

Bail nodded seriously, "He's avoided the Empire Day celebrations for the past few years, as well."

Padmé shivered, but didn't meet her daughter's concerned eyes. She changed the subject as quickly as she could, and started to focus on more practical topics. Her aversion didn't go unnoticed by Leia, who had come to realise just how terrified her mother was of the masked man. She didn't know why, specifically, but she felt there was more to it than just the fact that he was the enemy. After years of investigating it, she had come to the conclusion that Lumara was in on it too. Whenever the woman mentioned Vader's name- which was rarely enough -, it was in ever so slightly muted tones, and with a significant look accompanying it. Leia knew she's find out some day.

&

Palpatine had known there was something going on for years now, but Vader concealed it will all his might. The old tyrant could never learn of Padmé or the twins, there was no doubt about it, and so all of his attentions were intent on keeping their existence secret when his master was on the prowl. It pained him to know that his knowledge of them put them in danger every day. If Palpatine were to find out about them, their lives would be forfeit. He would kill Padmé, that was certain, and likely his apprentice too- although he would need the twins' help in that, probably. And then, once it was done, could he hope for two more powerful or more loyal apprentices? Yes, Vader could see it all now. Palpatine would have Padmé killed and tell them it was his apprentice's doing.

The prospect of maintaining the secret for any longer was a daunting one, but one that Vader knew he must undertake. If anything could give him the strength to face his master and come out the other side intact while the old man knew he was being lied to, it was the thought of his wife and children. They were out there somewhere, he knew, with the Rebellion. Most likely still surrounded by that pack of Rebels his children seemed to love so much.

His mind cleared itself as he entered his chambers. His master wished to speak to him.

**Well, I'm officially very, very slow. Just got a lot going on at the minute writing-wise, but hopefully it WILL get finished soon…**

**Much love for reading!**

**X.**


	65. Chapter LXV

**Hiya team! Guess what! **_**I FINISHED!**_

**Don't own!**

**Chapter LXV.**

Han grinned and hurried across the mess hall of the ship, glad to see that he wouldn't be left alone again. "Aisling! Hi."

"Hello, Han," she smiled and sat down, having only just arrived. Elena took the seat beside her, and Han seated himself on her other side.

"Hi," Elena smiled, and dug into her food hungrily, effectively cutting herself off from the conversation in order to glance up over her fork at some of the other officers a few tables away.

Lumara noted her roommate's fascination with one of the men and bit back a grin. She began to chat with Han between mouthfuls, "So what're you going to do?" Han started to enthusiastically explain his plans, using numerous expressive hand gestures and drawing demonstrative diagrams in the air.

"And," he finished with an exclamation, "tomorrow I'm finally getting to fly in one of the fighters!

"Oh Han! Well done!" she congratulated him. As he launched into a spiel about who was going to be proven wrong, and why this was long overdue, Lumara's gaze flickered across the room to check again. Dariinj caught her eye, and winked discreetly. A smile glided across her face, and Han paused to frown and ask what was funny. "Sorry, just had a funny thought. Where were you?" He had no reservations in picking the story up again immediately.

The days passed slowly on the Star Destroyer, especially the long afternoons. The only thing that got Dariinj through them was the knowledge that after dinner he had to send back another report. The other technicians were giving him all the donkey work as he was new, and he found it immensely frustrating. The big ego in the labs had cottoned on to this, and was consequentially making life very difficult for him.

It was that afternoon, several weeks after they had first arrived, that Dariinj got his first chance to take a proper look into the computer network. The lab was half empty anyway with a large party out on the planet they were orbiting to investigate something for the Empire. With so few left, things had taken that air of the last week of school before a holiday; no one was bothering to do much work, and couldn't muster the enthusiasm to try and concentrate on what they were doing. As a consequence a considerable number had slunk off to the workshops to 'complete those circuits', away from the disruptive influence of the cameras. Luckily for Dariinj, they didn't cover the part of the room in which he sat. There was only him and an older woman, who had promptly fallen asleep in her seat when the others left, and was snoring softly.

He was meant to working on the computer anyway, so it wouldn't be tricky to conceal his doings should she waken up. Tapping into the main system through the fairly limited network, Dariinj's fingers flew across the keyboard in a blur. He hacked his way through all the safety guards, and worked for several minutes to gain full access. When he finally had it, he grinned, but didn't let up for a second. Screens flashed past his eyes, and the tiny transmitter found itself connected up, absorbing all the information Dariinj could muster. Finally he had found what he was looking for. Now he saw it, and its name: the Death Star. _'Palpatine outdid himself on originality this time,'_ he thought dryly as the last few bytes flew across the connection. In instants, it was concealed again, and he was working steadily away at the work he'd been given. Perfect.

&

It was early morning, Rebellion time when Gan terminated the link, his smile wide. He sat back in his chair for a moment and let out a deep sigh of air.

"What are you grinning about?" Gan jumped up as Mon Mothma came into the room briskly, clutching reports to her chest.

"The Subrias' mission was a success- well, they've yet to get out –but I've just received documents on the space station. They're calling it the Death Star now."

Mon pulled a face, "What a promising name."

"I know," he smiled, and started to bring up one of the documents. "Aha! Look, this details the reasons it hasn't been operational yet, and also the repairs and design faults they carried out and located…" he trailed off as he read silently, Mon peering over his shoulder.

"Incredible," she breathed. Then she snapped to attention again, "Well according to this the kinks have apparently been worked out."

He nodded gravely, "There's also information here somewhere regarding when it'll be unleashed on the Galaxy. A superweapon like this can't be easy to conceal, though. It makes me wonder where it could have been hidden all these years…"

"Well all the same we'd best start preparing for it. What are its capabilities?"

Gan shook his head, "I can't make head nor tail out of the schematics. It's just gobbledegook to me. I'll get someone a little more learned to look at it for me later on, and tell you as soon as I know."

"Alright. You said the operatives aren't out yet?"

"No, but they're standing by for it. I'm just about to arrange for one of the higher-ups to have them transferred. Of course, the ship will mysteriously disappear en route to their new posts."

She nodded absently. There was much to be done today. They were negotiating with a system who wished to help the Rebellion, but at a cost. A dozen operations were being carried out, and some covert work in the Imperial Senate was coming to a head. Mon sighed as she bustled out of the room again after a faint goodbye to Gan. She would have to hurry if she wanted to investigate that missing ship… Life buzzed past her, Rebels flitting through the corridors, busy at work. This massive organisation of people determined to have justice was concentrated solely on their goals today, and while hope might seem lost for them often enough, things were looking up now.

&

For as long as he could remember his fascination had been with his past. He could remember very little from his younger years, only flashes of the street girl who'd looked after him, the odd fight, and some brief, unfocused memories of running. It seemed like all his life he'd been running. While Han didn't remember what had happened exactly, he knew that his father had been murdered. It wasn't a pleasant thought, certainly, but he had no qualms in pursuing it. He wanted- no, needed –to find out more about it. Who, why, and when? Aisling could tell him nothing of that obviously, but at least she could tell him what his father had been like, and that was good enough for now.

He hurried along the corridor, late for another patrol duty after his session in the fighter. The other pilots had been impressed with him, and asked him to come back the next day. Han grinned at the memory. He couldn't wait to tell everyone who would listen. Aisling told him that his father had been very adamant about his own skills as a pilot, calling himself the best in the Galaxy. Perhaps it was time for him to take up that mantle?

Now he found himself at his post, looking a little bedraggled after being knocked over by a passing sprinting set of stormtroopers. He patted down his unruly hair a little self-consciously, and then straightened his jacket. There. Han settled down to more daydreams of flying the Kessel Run, and leant against the wall, contemplating it all.

As his thoughts began to bore him, Han took a further glance around at the wide corridor he was apparently guarding. He didn't see the point, personally. Every so often an officer or a white-clad stormtrooper would rush past, paying him no heed as they hurried to where they were needed. A little way along from his post, a couple of metres down the hallway, a console shined metallic in the greyed walls. Its smooth, unscratched surface invited him forward, enticing him with its promises of relief from boredom.

Han tapped the blank screen once, and it snapped to life, providing him with a list of options. Bored, he chose a program that used the Imperial database to find information on whichever topic he chose. The first thing that occurred to him was to type in his name, 'Solo'. The screen flashed with an extensive list of people, places, operations, and projects. He wrinkled his nose and added to it, then entered, 'Solo, Han'. It came up with a blank. Well that was to be expected. Out of curiosity, he deleted half of it and then moved on to a different name, not expecting anything this time either. 'Solo, Jonash'. And he was suddenly confronted with an article on his father.

&

Vader paced the hallways of his ship, frustration clanging in every step like the beat of a war drum. There was an edge to his fury today that the troopers feared especially, and it was on days like this that the officers either stayed in bed or just avoided the Dark lord like the plague. He was considering the latest raid that the Rebellion had made on an Imperial arms factory. Not only had they seized thousands of weapons and tonnes of ammunition, but they had destroyed the production lines and blown up the factory on their way out. It was all one big mess, and Palpatine was holding him directly responsible. Never mind that Vader had been sent out to chase after some unruly governor on an outer-rim planet and the core planet factory was in fact closer to Palpatine than him, it was his fault for allowing the Rebellion to survive this long. It was pathetic, the Emperor had hissed, that one such a Vader with the entire Imperial Navy at his disposal could not crush a band of simple Rebels.

But they weren't simple, and that was the trouble. He knew they had Padmé, and he was certain Mon Mothma was there too, not to mention other leading figures from the Republic- including the better half of its Generals. Their tactics never changed and yet they never ran out of ideas how to cripple the Empire however they could.

His greatest fear regarding them was that they would realise just how powerful they had become. What had started as a small group of refugees was an immense movement with an army and navy, and they were beginning to truly stand up to the Empire. A small part of Vader admired them for holding on this long to transform from the stinging fly that the predator couldn't swat, to the great creature that could fight the predator head on and prevail.

&

There was no picture, just a few short paragraphs of information. Han leaned in eagerly, his heart thumping a merry tune in excitement and his eyes wide. Why would the Empire have information on his father? What had he done? His eyes sped across to screen, right to left to right and down and across again, words flying past his vision. The story told of Jonash Solo, a Corellian pilot who was suspected of having harboured a dangerous fugitive and assisting them in the killing of a group of stormtroopers. The database spoke first of his status as a pilot, and went on to detail that he had taken this criminal to Alderaan from Tattooine in the outer rim.

Han gaped at the screen. Surely not? His father, a criminal? Even if it was true, he was still certain that his father was a good man. But how… He read on, desperate to discover who this fugitive could be that had been hunted so desperately. Han's eyes found the word, and then widened till they ached. Jedi?

&

Lumara laughed. "You're ridiculous sometimes, you know that?" She sighed, quieting a little, "It won't be long until we get the order to transfer. I can't wait," a dreamy smile settled into her face.

"It will be nice to be home," agreed Dariinj. "Can you imagine our welcome?" he chuckled. "Half the Rebellion will be there to see you, what with the twins plus their mother, Gan and Indy and crew- let us not forget Ella."

"They'll be there for as much you as me, especially Ella," she grinned. "You know, you're the only man she didn't scratch to begin with."

"They say animals are good judges of character."

Lumara smirked, "That's what they say, anyway. Ella always seemed a bit dodgy to me."

He laughed, "Whatever you say." Dariinj glanced at his chrono over Lumara's shoulder, looking to the arm fastened around her waist. "I had better be going, and so had you."

She groaned, "Not yet. We'll likely be going tomorrow anyway, and it's hardly going to compromise us if we're late back after dinner just this once. It's only our roommates that'll know."

"Hmm… You are right."

"Of course I am."

"Just a little longer," Dariinj smiled, and kissed her on the top of the head softly.

&

Jedi? His father had smuggled a Jedi halfway across the Galaxy? According to the dates, this had only been fourteen years ago- he would have been a mere toddler at the time. It couldn't have been much after his father had met Aisling and her friend either, he realised.

This was madness! He imagined the picture of the man that his new friend had painted, and it didn't add up. Jonash hadn't wanted trouble; he wasn't an idealist, nor was he a traitor to the Empire. The last phrase sent a shiver down Han's spine. Being brought up in an Imperial world did that to you: it was hard to imagine a more loathsome crime. He remembered some vague teachings about the Jedi, and clicked on the link to information on them.

The screen was filled with an angry swath of information on an ancient order of warriors that had turned on the Republic they claimed to serve, attempting to kills its then-Chancellor, Palpatine. They were traitorous, murderous, lying, cheating, corrupted, greedy, hypocritical, every bad word in the galaxy it seemed, according to this article. Han reminded himself distantly that this was the Imperial spin on things- Alana had always made sure they knew the difference between facts and what had been made a fact –and tried to take it with a pinch of salt, although it was hard to believe that all of this had been fabricated.

Shivering once more, he went back to the article again, focusing on the Jedi in particular. It was a woman, it seemed; a young female human by the sounds of things. He typed her name into the search box in the hope of finding more about her. 'Kinstike, Lumara'.

The new screen loaded in seconds, the document pages long. She was still wanted apparently, and her list of crimes was so long he had to scroll down a couple of times to see the bottom. Murder and high treason topped the list, and below that everything from arson to causing a fray ranged down the screen. _'Quite a résumé.'_ She was classed as the most dangerous kind of criminal, and was currently with the Rebellion, according to this. Han wondered at the story here, vague though it was as it seemed the Empire had been completely unsuccessful in capturing her.

Neglected and lonely at the bottom, a picture resided. It sat so low because it was so old; a mug shot from her days in prison, when she was estimated to be but a teenager. Despite its age, Han had no trouble in identifying the plain yet composed features beneath the dirt, the deep green-blue eyes, and the wild mass of curly blonde hair, dirtied to brown and flying in impossible tangles in this picture. It was Aisling.

**Oh dear…**

**There will be more on how absolutely amazed I am that I ever finished this on the posting of the next chapter, which will hopefully be tomorrow! Welcome to the wonderful world of mad updates.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X.**


	66. Chapter LXVI

**Hey team! (Is that how I greeted you yesterday?)**

**Don't own.**

**Chapter LXVI.**

Han glanced around himself, trying to crush the panic threatening to explode out of his chest. He shut the console down and went back to his post, hands wringing each other like dishcloths and glancing furtively over his shoulder. Stormtroopers and officers passed calmly by, and he struggled to behave normally. _'Get a grip, Han!'_ But Aisling… Lumara… she was a Jedi! A member of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor.

'_She must be here as a spy,'_ he realised with a gasp. She'd be gathering information for the Rebellion from the Empire. There'd be at least one more too, he betted. And she had disappeared off after dinner so eagerly! It all made sense. But… she'd seemed so genuine. Han shuddered to think that the woman who'd been his lifeline on this huge, cold ship had been fooling him all along.

But what now? He couldn't just sit on this information! She was dangerous, and giving away the Empire's secrets to their worst enemy. Aisling was likely off to do her dirty business now, as she always did. He couldn't believe it. Han knew he had to do something. While he had to tell someone before something serious happened, he quailed at the thought of trying to tell his strict, unyielding supervisors about it. But he had to. _'I have to, and I have to hurry before something happens.'_ It was his duty to do so.

As the other Imperials hurried by in varying degrees, he took a deep breath. Han had no idea what to do, or who to go to, and he decided that he needed to calm down. She wasn't going to flee overnight, and nor did the prospect of running to his superiors in a frantic state about a Jedi on board appeal to him. He'd sleep on it, and then he'd decide what to do.

&

Elena gasped, "Are you serious?"

Lumara nodded seriously, "Yes, I just got the orders before I'd even had breakfast." She allowed a little confusion and the barest hint of distress to filter through her features.

"I don't believe it… Gods, Aisling, you've barely been here a month! Feels so much shorter…"

Despite feeling exactly the opposite, Lumara nodded, "I know."

"It was kinda sudden, wasn't it?" she frowned.

"Yeah. I certainly wasn't expecting it!" Lumara glanced around at her meagre possessions, "And I'm going so soon… I'd better get my stuff gathered together."

"Did they want anyone else?"

"He didn't say," Lumara replied, reaching under her bunk to pull out her bag.

Elena shook her head, sitting down on the opposite bunk, "This is really odd. And we have a staff shortage too!"

"You'll have to learn to cope without me," Lumara smiled a little. She reached over and carefully wrapped the holo of her supposed family in some socks and a shirt, then placed it at the bottom of the bag. Resisting the urge to glance at her chrono, she folded and stowed her clothes carefully. Lumara was counting down the seconds until she got onto that transport, and then back home.

&

Han's thoughts were heavy at breakfast. He spoke little, and ate little, causing the joking concern of some of the others with him. Instead of heading for his first duty, Han drifted along the corridors, trying to marshal his thoughts. Now was the time for action, but who to go to? His entry into the ship had been so unregulated and so unorganised that he didn't even know who was in charge of him, or where to find someone senior to deal with it.

As his feet took him towards the front of the ship, he was caught on the arm by an alarmed-looking higher officer. Han started. He wasn't where he was meant to be! A reprimand was the last thing he needed now. But the man didn't seem to notice, "Solo?" he demanded hastily. "There's a call for you. I'd hurry if I were you. There's someone rather important on the other line." The man was frantic, and with a nod of his head in the preferred direction he began to run down the corridor, Han following on instinct.

"What, it's Palpatine himself?" Han muttered to himself.

Hearing anyway, the officer answered a little incredulously, "The next best thing."

As his words sunk in, Han gasped. He did run now, striving to answer it as quickly as he possibly could. When he arrived to a room of absolutely terrified Imperials, there was a sigh of relief, and they all half-sprinted out the door when he gingerly hit the connection.

The black mask of Vader flashed onto the screen on the wall in front of him, and Han struggled not to flinch. "I do not like to be kept waiting."

'_Oh gods I've just made a Sith angry!'_ "No milord, I'm very, very sorry milord," he grovelled as best he could. "It honestly won't happen again, milord. I- I didn't know. I'm sorry milord!"

"You've learned a little respect," the Dark lord noted. He didn't have the time or the inclination to be furious with Solo now, and besides, the current fear on the boy's face was enough for him for now. "And it won't happen again."

Han didn't know how to reply to that. He didn't know why Vader should be contacting him, but this was the perfect opportunity for him. "My lord," he began gingerly, "there is something serious I need to tell you."

"What?"

Vader was nothing if not blunt. Han couldn't think where to start. "I was looking in this console and… Well I found this…" He shook his head. "There's a Jedi onboard this star destroyer."

Vader stared at him for a moment, silence hanging heavy in his gaze. Finally his deep voice boomed, "Are you certain?"

Han was surprised he was to be taken so seriously. Then again, this _was_ Vader. "Yes, my lord. I… I know her. She's meant to be an officer and I know her well- or I thought I did. And there was a picture with the information on the Jedi."

"Who is it?" Han wasn't lying, that was for sure. Thoughts of who it might be flashed through Vader's mind.

"A female human; I think her name was… Kinstike."

"Lumara Kinstike?" if it was possible through the respirator, Vader's voice seemed to pick up a little at that, a thrill of excitement flashing through his tone. That was the Jedi girl with the Rebellion… with Padmé and his children.

"Yes, my lord." Vader knew her? She must be dangerous.

"You say she's placed as an officer onboard the star destroyer?"

"Yes, my lord. She's under the name Aisling Hamill," Han replied, trying to keep himself composed.

A flurry of tapping was briefly heard in the background. "Yes," he nodded. "She's being transferred to a new post this morning." He saw that it was along with a technician, and then recognised him as another Rebel. Vader tried to quench his excitement and sudden joy. This was perfect… She could tell him where they were.

She could lead him to them… But he doubted the information would be easy to get, practically impossible, in fact. He could always have the ship tracked, but they were sure to swap ships several times before making it back to the Rebellion. Then an idea struck him. "Solo, I have a job for you."

"My lord?"

"You will go with the Rebels on their transport back to the Rebellion."

"Wh-"

"You will tell them you wish to defect to the Rebellion. I will arrange a small transmitter for you and while you will not contact me, we will be aware of where you are. You will stay under your cover for as long as it takes. Even if you are there months you will not move. Understood?"

Han stared at him with a slack jaw. His thoughts stumbled over one another desperately, trying to find some way out of this, "B-but my lord… If she's a Jedi surely she'll know I'm lying?"

"She is not particularly powerful, and you have a strong mind, Solo. Just don't do anything stupid and suspicion should not fall on you. Understood?" he pressed the final word.

"Y-yes my lord."

&

"Yes!" Lumara spun a joyous circle around the cockpit as they shot through hyperspace. She ignored the hinting coughs of Dariinj as he shifted the unconscious pilot on his own while she celebrated. Something very deep down told her she should be paying more attention and laughing less, but she was too happy to be headed home to care. "We'll be back soon!" she told him enthusiastically.

"I know." He raised an eyebrow, "Could you be any more excited?"

"I doubt it." Lumara bounced up to him, placing a happy kiss on his lips and then skipping backwards to set their course. She hummed to herself quietly while she tapped in the drop-off spot for their ship and its pilot. It wouldn't be long now, and she couldn't wait. It was only now that she was off the ship that she realised just how much she'd hated it.

Feeling pleasantly giddy and as if her feet floated several inches above the ground, Lumara turned back and then settled herself down on her husband's lap comfortably. "How long will it be to the drop-off point again?"

"Probably about four hours or so, maybe a little more," Dariinj answered.

"Mmm… Not that long then," she smiled. After a few moments of gentle silence, she continued, "I'm glad that mission's over. Don't get me wrong, having you with me made things so much better, but I don't like being undercover. It doesn't feel right to me. It's like what happened all those years ago… I don't like deception."

He nodded, "I know. And I understand, but we are going home now, so try not to dwell on it."

"You're right," she smiled. "You're always right."

"I am sorry, could I get a recording of you saying that?" he laughed, and took her hand.

"Alright, most of the time you're wrong," she shrugged, "but whatever." Lumara laughed, and then turned to begin kissing him tenderly. But in the middle of it all, something suddenly spiked. She froze, and halted Dariinj's questioning movements with a sharp gesture. A gasp of horror built inside her throat, and then she turned slowly towards the door of the cockpit. "Come in here now," she commanded between gritted teeth, and stood. Behind her, Dariinj got up too, utterly bewildered now.

The door slid open with a hiss, and Han slunk in, his eyes on the floor. He tried not to think too much about what he was doing. He could feel the furious eyes of Ais- the Jedi on him, and he couldn't help but feel afraid of her, knowing who she was now.

"Han! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, dismay and anger evident in her tone.

"I…" he cringed. "I know who you are… Kinstike." His lips fumbled over the alien name, shuddering to connect it with the woman before that he thought he knew.

Her eyes widened, and she muttered, "I haven't heard that name in years. It's Subria now."

"You're a Jedi," Han breathed.

Lumara shook her head, "I'm not." She was adamant, and if Han didn't know otherwise he would have believed her. He opened his mouth to insist, but she shook her head again. "Not anymore. Why are you here?"

"Because you're a Jedi and you're a Rebel spy," he answered, his eyes flickering uneasily between her and the man behind her. For now he seemed safe, although he was pretty certain that if he stepped wrong they wouldn't ask questions before shooting him unconscious and stuffing him in with the unfortunate pilot.

"That doesn't answer my question," she hissed. "How did you find out?" There was no point in denying it now.

"I… I was researching my father, and I found links to you… There was a picture," Han managed to meet her eyes now. This was the truth. "I… figured it out. It said you were with the Rebellion. I…" his eyes dropped to the floor and then up again, "didn't tell anyone. I didn't know what to do. I heard you were being transferred and I figured you were goin' back and…"

"And what?" the man finally broke his silence. Han was a little startled. To him the voice sounded authoritative, and full of a mix of irritation and wisdom.

"I hid here so that I could come with you," he answered, his voice quiet and a little reproachful.

Lumara sighed and massaged her temple, "Han, are you proposing to join the Rebellion?"

"Um… yes."

"I don't think you really want to. Let's face it, you _do_ hate being an Imperial, but only because of the work. Do you honestly think that being the Rebellion will be any different? I'll let you in on a secret: you'd be doing exactly the same thing, but for a different- admittedly, far superior –cause." Despite the fact it gave the Rebellion bad press, Lumara felt she had to stop him. He was jumping into this without thought; she could tell.

"No… I mean I know. I'll admit I didn't like the work in the Empire, on board the ship," he shrugged, "but it was the fact that I was doing it just to increase the power of some wrinkly old man on Coruscant that really riled me. I grew up on a planet where conflict had destroyed everything the people had had, but the Empire wasn't doin' much to help save taxing us to death. I ain't no idealist, right? But I know when someone needs their ass kicked off their throne for them. I reckon Palpatine's about due. And if I have to work for anything, then that's what I wanna work for."

"His reasons are better than mine were," Dariinj muttered under his breath.

"Hush," Lumara elbowed him quietly. She scrutinised Han for a moment, trying to make up her mind. Yes, his sentiments were noble, but was he really going to be as committed to the cause as he claimed? She didn't suspect deception for a minute, but she still wondered if he wasn't being a little rash. "You're very young…" she mused out loud.

"Be fair, Lumara," Dariinj murmured. "What age were you when you joined the Rebellion?"

"That was different," she insisted, "I had no choice. It was all I knew." She knew she was wrong, but something inside her was nagging that he wasn't entirely sure of himself yet; perhaps not wholly genuine when he said he was so sure.

"Well I do have a choice, and this is what I what to do." Han's voice took an almost pleading tone, "I dunno what I'm letting myself in for here, right? But whatever it is if it makes things better for the folks back home I'm committed to it." He sighed, "You've gotta make a choice. What you gonna do if you don't believe me? Run me through with your lightsaber?"

Rolling her eyes and glad her husband hid his amusement so well, Lumara stepped forward, "Well actually I'd be shooting you. I left it at home." She drew her blaster, and Han took a step back. He opened his mouth to make a last plea. But Lumara threw it down onto a chair in the corner, and reached out her hand to him. "But I don't think I'll need it or the blaster when it comes to you."

Astonished, and elated, Han grinned and moved forwards to shake her hand. "Boy am I glad you didn't shoot me!"

"She would not shoot you," Dariinj smiled.

"Not on full power, anyway," Lumara finished with a wink.

He laughed, "I didn't reckon you'd have a sense of humour after having read your list of offenses on the Imperial database."

She shrugged, "Being cheerful helps when things get tough. A ready optimism can be invaluable these days. And is it very long?"

"Very, _very_ long," Han assured her. Suddenly he was just talking to Aisling again. It made him glad to know that it'd been the real woman he'd become friends with, not some 2-D character called Aisling. "You're the highest class of criminal on the database!" he laughed. "Level One or something ridiculous like that!"

"Fancy that!" she chuckled. "Well… I do try."

"A little too hard sometimes," Dariinj put in with a smile. He came to stand beside Lumara, opposite Han. "I am glad you are coming back with us, Han. You are right, the Rebellion is still hard work, but it makes all the difference knowing that what you are doing has good consequences."

"Well I'm just glad you guys gave me the chance," he smiled, his demeanour turning more serious now. "And I'm glad that while I was on the ship it was… uh…"

"Just call me Lumara," she supplied with a kind smile. "And this is Dariinj, my husband."

Han's eyebrows shot up. "I… I didn't think Jedi were meant to marry. 'Course, that was a long time ago…"

"No," she shook her head, "you're right. But I told you, I'm not a Jedi anymore."

"But… How does that work?"

"It is a long story," Dariinj laughed.

&

"Lumara! Dariinj!" the twins chorused happily.

"How was- Who's that?" Leia broke off with a frown as Han disembarked behind them.

"This is Han Solo," Lumara introduced the rather nervous boy to the company, "you could call him an old friend of mine. He's decided to join us." She introduced the twins, Padmé and Gan in turn.

Leia was first to step forward, "Pleased to meet you, Han." She smiled, and shook his hand. Luke rolled his eyes behind her, knowing exactly what she was thinking and not liking it one bit.

"Hi," he waved lazily, and nodded once to show his dispassionate greeting was not one of hostility.

Gan guided them further into the base to debrief Lumara and Dariinj, and sort out Han properly with all the procedures needed for his enrolment. After the distinctly dull proceedings, Han was shown to a small, but comfortable room and business in the Rebellion carried on as usual.

**Well there you are.**

**When I finished this I couldn't quite believe I'd managed it, but was pleased nonetheless. Updates will be semi-frequent and pretty random, but I still have a lot of editing to do in later chapters, and so I won't be releasing them too quickly. This has been some journey…**

**Until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

**X.**


	67. Chapter LXVII

**I meant to give you another chapter sooner than this, but I've had a very busy week.**

**We get it…**

**Chapter LXVII**

Lumara breathed in the soothing, calm scent of her pillow. Nothing smells quite as nice as your own pillow. It was warm and comfortable, and a gentle, unobtrusive light was illuminating her world behind her closed eyelids. Slowly all six senses came to her, and she heard the gentle rise and fall of two sets of breath, the pressure on the side she was lying on and the warmth of her husband's body next to hers. She felt the bright presences of those around her, and exhaled gently and slowly in pleasure at their well-being. Not many were awake, and Lumara found a quiet satisfaction in being conscious in the middle of the peaceful rest of her fellow Rebels.

In recent weeks, since the arrival of Han, things had fallen into a gradual lull after their mission. However, she knew today Gan had a crucial meeting scheduled, regarding the plans for the Death Star that they'd recovered. She didn't know the details, but Dariinj told her that after a great deal of decrypting data- and a fistful of other complex technical things that she didn't want to hear about –they finally had something concrete on where it would be, and when.

She listened to the little noises Dariinj made in his sleep and smiled. It was better than the usual snoring, certainly. Her thoughts flitted about happily for a while, until something caused her smile to fade. With a sleepy feeling of slight unease, Lumara rolled onto her other side, and then wriggled very gently. _'Huh?'_ She frowned, and lay very still. There was a creeping nausea slowly building in the pit of her stomach that she didn't like one bit. Something turned or flipped, and she let out a tiny moan. This wasn't the first time she'd woken up and felt sick. Why? Was something bad going to happen? She hoped not. Now it was growing like a furry little beast in her gut, prodding and making her stomach flip. The queasiness was overpowering until…_'Right, that's it.'_ Just as she felt Dariinj wake, Lumara hurried out of bed and stumbled into the 'fresher.

She knelt in front of the toilet for a good minute, swaying gently, and then vomited into the bowl. Lumara groaned, and then was sick again. She hoped that was it. She hadn't been sick before, and she wondered what it might mean that today it had finally manifested itself physically. Dariinj came in rubbing sleep from his eyes and she straightened, trying to make herself look a little less pathetic. "Morning," she mumbled.

"Lumara, what is the matter?" he suppressed a yawn as concern overtook his face. He crouched down on the cold tiles beside her.

She shrugged gently, "I don't know. Probably something I ate." Lumara's head slowly tipped back tiredly onto his shoulder. She hadn't mentioned the nausea to him before; she hadn't thought it was important.

Starting to rub her hunched shoulders, Dariinj frowned, "Come on, we will get you back to bed, and I will tell Padmé that you are not feeling well."

Lumara shook her head, "No, I think I feel a bit better. It's not worth it. Don't argue. I just feel a little dizzy, that's all. I feel much better since I was sick."

"Hmmm…" It took a while to convince Dariinj she was well enough, but finally Lumara was out the door and on her way to breakfast. On sitting down between him and Indy, she ended up engrossed in a conversation with the twi'lek and Pedro, regarding their current base, and how long they thought it would last.

After Pedro finished his breakfast and hurried off to start drilling more new recruits, Lumara and Indy walked slowly along together towards their morning's duties. As they went, Lumara told her friend about her sudden illness. Indy frowned, "Well that's not good at all. What was it, woman's problems or something?"

Lumara shook her head immediately, "No, in fact-" she broke off suddenly.

Indy peered round at her, worry crossing her features, "Lumara?"

Her eyes were wide, and she had stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. She shook her head mutely. "I- I need to go and see Padmé," she stuttered, and then ran off without another word. Indy peered after her, blinking in surprise. What had she said?

&

Han chuckled. At this rate he'd be in the Rouges before he'd even become a full pilot. The twi'lek in charge of his group was nodding approvingly down his times. "That's an impressive record, Solo. I daresay some of the pilots in the squads couldn't do much better- including me. So, I think I'm going to hand you over to someone more… experienced," he chose his words carefully. While he was training up the rookies, Pedro managed to seem an exemplary pilot in their eyes.

Delighted, Han skipped off in the direction his former instructor had indicated, and along to a section of the hangar in which the professional, and better trained pilots started out. He was greeted by a party of rather surprised men, who exchanged a number of incredulous glances at his age and apparent inexperience. The leader however had no such reservations. "Solo, nice to see you. Alright, same run as last time, but we're going to see how you do with something a little different…" the stout Rodian guided him towards a ship. "It's not quite an X-Wing yet, but it's close enough for now."

Han's jaw dropped open at the ship. He'd been given rusted, obsolete ships to practice in up until now, and it had been beyond all his hopes to be let loose with something faster, sleeker and more advanced. The Rodian was right, it was hardly the best the Rebellion had to offer, but it was more than good enough for now. He grinned, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, prove you can hold your own in it," he advised, and clapped the boy on the back.

Han jumped up into the cockpit with a joyful spring, and started up the ship. He was sealed into his own little world now, separate from the rabble of the hangar. His radio crackled, and he was cleared to take off and complete the drill. The sky opened up before him, inviting him into its clear blue arms, and Han took off, mastering the variations in the controls for the new craft easily enough. He sighed. It was nice to be up where no one could see you make silly faces; to have the pleasure of concentrating on wind speeds and just how many inches out of clipping his wings he was instead of more troublesome concerns.

Han quickly realised that with the increased speed he'd have to break much sooner than he was accustomed to doing, and that he could no longer afford to take the westerly corner in such a hairpin bend as he had previously been.

Amid the intense concentration, his less conscious thoughts focused on his enjoyment of this. Flying ships every day wasn't something he thought he'd be doing in the Rebellion. In fact, the whole experience was turning out to be highly enjoyable, more than enjoyable, if he was honest. He'd found good friends in the twins, as well as Lumara, Dariinj, and within their circle of friends. The other pilots seemed to like him, and he found himself settling nicely into this way of life. Sometimes he forgot what he was. He forgot that he was an Imperial, and that the Empire knew exactly where the Rebellion was now because of him. He forgot that his new, dear friends were in danger because of what he was doing.

&

Luke and Leia ate breakfast at the table while their mother rushed about, trying to gather up datapads and reports, then having a small heart attack when she discovered that she'd forgotten to read one message from the night before. "Hello Lumara," she called a little distractedly as the oddly agitated ex-Jedi entered her rooms.

"Morning, Padmé," she replied, and then called into the next room, "hello!"

"Hi," the twins chorused, Luke with his mouth full. There was a small grunt of discontent when his sister elbowed him sharply for doing so.

"Padmé," Lumara continued quietly, "I wondered if I might talk to you…"

"Uh huh," she nodded, skimming through the lines of text whilst leaning up against a wall. Padmé didn't notice the lines of slight anxiety on Lumara's face, or the hint of worry in her tone. "I _am _listening, go ahead."

"I…" Lumara let out a breath and said very quietly, "Padmé, could you tell me please… How did you know you were pregnant?"

Padmé froze. Her eyes moved up to the other woman's face, and she blinked once. "Lumara, are you serious?"

"I don't think I could be more serious."

"Are you sure?"

"No… I don't know… I think so… Yes," she finally answered with an abashed smile. Her eyes glanced downwards unheeded, and her thoughts caressed the idea that something amazing could be happening as she spoke. Lumara could certainly feel _something_ when she focused. It was as if something inside her had shifted, and now it was growing. Well, that made sense, after all…

She smiled, "Alright. I take it this wasn't planned?"

"Um… no," Lumara answered bluntly, wincing a little. "I- uh…"

Padmé's kindly smile grew. She placed a hand on her friend's arm, "Why don't you go down to med-bay and get a little check-up and I'll entertain the twins instead for a bit?" Lumara nodded. "I'll see you later."

Feeling giddy, Lumara floated along to the med-bay. _'Well… Well…'_ Coherent thoughts weren't building particularly well right now. In the end she just settled for a smile, and wore it with pride.

&

Indy hummed quietly to herself as she puzzled while she worked. "Hold this," she murmured to the man beside her. She was sure his name began with a 'T'. He'd been around for about a month now, but she hadn't worked with him before and she wasn't fully acquainted yet. Whoever he was, it pleased her to be able to boss him around the way Dariinj had used to boss her around- not that that had lasted long. "Alright. Now run and get me something to clean the edges with," she commanded calmly.

She had been casually turning over her little conundrum in her head throughout the morning, and had figured out that: a, Lumara was just being weird as usual; b, Lumara felt sick again; or c… Indy sighed out loud. She scanned what she'd said for the umpteenth time, and picked it apart. And then something occurred to her. "Oh my Kriffing word," she muttered. Indy suddenly let out a high-pitched squeal and jumped, dropping what she was holding and startling those around her to no ends.

Dariinj was passing by, and raised an eyebrow before bending down to pick it up, "What is the matter with you?"

She stared at him open mouthed and then burst out laughing, pointing at him, "Oh Force… Dar… No!" She clapped a hand to her mouth with a pop. "I mustn't say," she insisted, her voice almost unrecognisably muffled through her hand.

He just nodded and handed her what she was working on, "I will never get tired of your antics, Indy," he muttered as he continued on his way. She just laughed, absolutely delighted.

&

Padmé cast her gaze over the room. Generals, Republic politicians, and all the appropriate leaders were here, eagerly awaiting the information that had taken so long to obtain and interpret. Gan had it in his hands, and was undeniably nervous about what it might mean. She exchanged a few words with Dariinj, smiling to herself about what she knew and he didn't, before turning to Gan. "Alright everyone," he called out, and the party lulled. "We have the information on this battle station. Now, when it was discovered more than ten years ago by a group of ours," he nodded to Padmé, "it was seen to still be in construction. A pair of our technicians managed to sabotage large parts of their systems while on board, and this led to many problems in the future construction of the station. Because of that, we haven't heard from it for some time as the Imperials struggled to complete its construction. We have managed to obtain information regarding it now." He cleared his throat and gestured to the datapads in his hands, "While we do not know the current location of the station, we do know where it will be in about seven months time, when it seems to miraculously appear ready for its grand unveiling."

"So what does this mean?" Mon Mothma sat forward in her chair, features hawk-like as they eagerly sought out what implications this had for her Rebellion.

"Well, judging by the blueprints its capabilities are far beyond what any of us imagined. I'm talking a super laser large enough to destroy a planet."

The room erupted into exclamations of disbelief and horror. Was such a thing possible? Were they sure? How could it be so powerful? What would Palpatine do with it? Why, weren't the prospects for the Rebellion very low when they were up against this? They argued back and forth, some saying it must be propaganda, others screaming murder at anyone suggesting Palpatine would dare to simply bluff. Some wanted it blown out of the sky, while others still wept at the prospect of trying to fight something like that.

"Calm down everybody!" Padmé shouted, banging her fist on the table for emphasis. They fell silent. "We aren't going to solve this by bickering and shrieking at each other. I have been on this station myself, in the earlier part of its construction, and I tell you now that nothing is invincible! We _will_ find a way to topple it from the sky because we are the Rebellion and we have to. We champion the people and we fight tyranny. If a simple weapon can stop us, what are we?" Her ringing voice lingered in the silence, and reverberated around the skulls of those there. Gan smiled.

"Thank you Padmé," he nodded to her after appropriate pause. "Ms Naberrie is quite right. As she says, nothing is invincible, and our technicians have already proven that by first sabotaging it from the inside and delaying its construction by years, and second by discovering a significant hole in its defences. We have found a weakness in this Death Star and we plan to exploit it as soon as it emerges from hiding." Murmurs of elation and questioning now coursed about the room. He now nodded to Dariinj.

"Alright. Basically, as you can see," he pointed to a projection on the wall before them, "this station's defences are formulated to withstand a large, full-scale attack. However, their defences do not protect against small, one-man fighters- and we all know how famous the Rebellion is for its pilots. Here we can see a long trough, through which the pilots will have to fly, at the end of which it an exhaust vent about two metres wide." He ignored the murmurs of discontent at the size of the target. "Firing missiles directly into the vent will cause a chain reaction that will blow up the entire station." He waited for his diagram to explode impressively before switching it off. "With the time we have to prepare, it should be an easy matter to have full squads of pilots trained and ready to take down the Death Star."

The room burst into smiles and happy exclamations. It seemed to them that it would be a piece of cake, and they had few worries about the plan. Padmé looked around uneasily. Surely it wasn't going to be as easy as this?

&

Lumara hurried along the corridor, something between a smile and a grimace on her face. She'd just left the twins with Padmé after she'd finished up at the meeting, and was now heading back to her rooms, where she knew Dariinj was waiting. It was silly to be nervous, really, but all the same she couldn't stop the butterflies pirouetting through figures of eight in her stomach. Arriving at the door, she took a deep breath and opened it.

"Evening," he called from underneath the bed.

She walked around to peer with raised eyebrows at his legs sticking out from underneath their bed. "Um… Did I ever tell you how weird you are?" Any unease swiftly melted as she grinned. How was she to be nervous when he was such an idiot?

"I- I just dropped something…" his voice was slightly muffled now. "Good _Force_! What is that? Oh. It is Ella. Hello." A meow was heard from the top of the bed. It was a wonder the massive cat could squeeze herself in there.

Lumara just rolled her eyes, "Come out you silly, silly man, I need to talk to you," the little creature in her stomach did a somersault, greeting her, taunting her with a grin of, 'I'm back!'

Dariinj emerged, covered in fluff, and sat on the bed. "What is it?"

She sat down beside him and began to pick dust out of his hair. "Um… Well." He waited for her to finish cleaning the debris off him before taking her hands firmly.

"Last time you said you had something to tell me, you ended up leaving the Jedi Order. Is this something more major than that?"

"Um…" She knew he was secretly thinking, in a good-humoured way, that he hated it when she said 'um'. The thought made her smile.

He caught the expression, "Does that mean it is something good?"

Lumara looked at the concern in his eyes and sighed. "Yes." Her smile grew a little, and then her eyes flicked down, "Yes. Definitely yes." A little laugh escaped from between her lips, and she tightened her grip on his hand, and then guided it to rest on her stomach. "Dariinj," she couldn't keep the grin off her face, "I'm-"

Indy burst through the door cheering, "Congratulations!" She took one look at their aghast faces, and then froze. "Did- did something happen. I-"

"Indy," Lumara told her in a calm and dangerous voice, "I want you to go outside and we'll pretend that you never burst in, ok?" The twi'lek nodded dumbly. "After waiting a minute, you will knock. Are we clear?"

"Yeah." She turned tail and retreated back through the door, looking suitably cowed.

"Now, where were we?" Lumara breathed.

"You are pregnant!" he laughed, sweeping her up into a joyous embrace, his eyes dancing.

"Good guess," she murmured, the smile on her face immovable. Lumara sighed with sheer happiness. This was more than she could ever have hoped for. "So you're happy?"

"Are you insane?" he exclaimed, holding her back to look at her with incredulous and euphoric eyes. "This is the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me! It is the best thing that has ever happened, full stop!"

Lumara laughed, "You're telling me! I went to the med-bay this morning because, well, I suspected it, but I think I knew. I… can sense something." She looked down with a smile at her middle, flat as yet, and placed a loving hand on it, and what lay past it. "It's a healthy little baby, and tomorrow you're coming with me to get a scan and we can see their little features! Well… not features, but you get the idea…"

"Knock-knock!" called Indy from outside.

"Come in you turquoise git," Lumara shouted back with a grin in her voice.

Indy stuck her tongue out as she came in again, "Um, sorry about that…"

"You know I hadn't even told him when you burst in? And how do you know anyway?" Lumara rolled her eyes, unable to conceal her merriment.

"I guessed from what you said this morning," she smiled, and gave them both a hug.

"Oh!" Lumara raised her eyebrows, "Looks like we've got company," she bounced over to the door. "Hello!" she waved enthusiastically at the company approaching. Padmé laughed at her excitement, leading a procession of the twins, followed by Han, Pedro and Gan. Hilfa and the Devaronian brought up the rear.

"What are we here for again?" the last murmured to Hilfa. She shrugged.

"Come in, come in everybody," Lumara grinned. "Never mind the mess!" She kicked some dirty clothing under the bed as inconspicuously as possible and was met with Ella's growl.

"Hey," Luke greeted Lumara, frowning a little, "what's up?"

"Um…" she smiled, not answering, and instead ushering the rest in. Luke shrugged and landed with a thump on the bed beside Dariinj.

"Dar? What's the matter with you?" Luke raised an eyebrow at the man's silly grin.

"Nothing," he smiled, and stood up a little shakily.

Lumara was still hopping from one foot to the other in a fit of hyperactivity, the grin practically floating off her face. "Ok, everyone," she called, and they hushed their fussing and listened. She smiled and was glad of the support Dariinj's arm around her waist gave her. "I don't know what Padmé's told you, but…"

"We have some news," Dariinj finished.

After pausing for dramatic effect, secretly relishing the attention, Lumara burst out, "I'm pregnant!"

The room burst into congratulations and smiles and laughter, and the couple were smothered with hugs and handshakes and kisses and well wishes. As they settled down into excited discussion about the new arrival, Indy laughed and pointed at Dariinj, "Look, he's still absolutely astounded!"

They all laughed, but he still couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Let's face it Indy," his wife smiled, "you didn't give me much of a chance to break it to him gently!" They laughed again as she related how Indy had burst in.

"Imagine… a little baby," Gan smiled. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you," they smiled in return.

Han was immersed in the celebration, and without realising it felt quite at home here. "So do you know what gender the baby is?"

"No," she shook her head, "not yet. But… I don't know…" she looked up questioningly at her husband, and smiled when she saw the agreement in his eyes, "I don't think we'll ask."

Han nodded, and then crossed his arms, "Well if it's a boy I just _know_ you'll call it Han." They laughed, and he widened mock-incredulous eyes, "What? I thought you guys loved me!"

"Idiot," Leia rolled her eyes.

Lumara poked him in the side, "Yeah, but I'm not handing out dibs on names the day I find out! Wait a little while at least before you place your order, Solo!" She chuckled. "Anyway, there's plenty of time to figure out stuff like names."

The evening wore on, and gradually they departed, with Indy and Pedro the last to leave. Dariinj still had the huge smile on his face, and Lumara was still laughing at him, "You're like a big kid, you know that?" She tempted Ella out from under the bed with a snap of her fingers, and started to try and give the lion her nightly brush. It was no small feat.

"I know," he replied happily. She giggled, and continued on a few quick chores before bed.

Later she lay in the quiet, warm darkness with her hands over her stomach, and Dariinj's hands over hers. Smiling, and with her eyes still closed, she whispered, "Dariinj?"

"Umm hmm?"

"Are- are you scared at all?"

"Oh? Absolutely Kriffing terrified, but in a good way."

She smiled, "That's good."

**That'll do, Donkey, that'll do.**

**Good grief, where did that come from? Thanks for reading!**

**X.**


	68. Chapter LXVIII

**Hey guys.**

**We get the picture…**

**Chapter LXVIII.**

"Dariinj."

The gentle, hissing rustle of sheets was followed by a sniff of annoyance. The cool air was still in the darkness of deep night, and all around, Rebels slept peacefully in their cosy beds. Except for one. "Dariinj," she insisted, her voice taking on a tone somewhere between pleading and being stern. Lumara started to nudge him rhythmically on the shoulder, then changed tactics and kissed his cheek. "Dariinj?"

He groaned, "Force, I am _not_ getting up." Pulling the covers over his head and praying that his wife would change her mind, Dariinj breathed out a sigh.

"Dariinj…"

He groaned again, awake now and fully aware that he wasn't going to be able to sleep for a while, and certainly not if Lumara was fuming beside him. "What is it?" he finally sighed, a sigh of defeat.

Lumara's demeanour abruptly changed and she smiled, her tone bright and cheerful, "I really, really want some fruitcake."

"Why is that good news?"

"Um… Would you get it for me?" she tried to make her voice as appealing as possible, aware that he couldn't see her best pleading expression in the dark, the expression that usually got her anything. "It's not that far to the kitchens."

"Which is why there is no reason you cannot get it yourself," he answered promptly, but she knew she'd won. His head emerged out from under the sheets and she kissed him again.

"I most definitely have the best husband in the entire Galaxy and further still," she told him cheerfully, her voice like liquid sunshine, trying to compensate for the Arctic conditions outside the warmth of their bed.

"Hmph." Dariinj just shook his head and climbed painfully out, shivering melodramatically.

"Butter it too please."

"Right." He melted into the darkness, and Lumara settled down under the covers to wait, hands absently stroking her swollen stomach. The past few months had been blissful, even if Dariinj was about to lose his patience with her midnight cravings. For once the twins were being good. Leia was too preoccupied with Han to plot as she usually did, and Luke was keeping a remarkably low profile, trying to convince his mother to allow him to try his hand at piloting. Lumara had interfered with neither: she was just happy that they were doing as they were told for once. At the same time, the Rebellion was building itself up for the final big push, and the optimism of those around her drove her cheery attitude. Above all, her constant company of her little baby was proving to be the best part of life. She was nearly seven months on now, and to Lumara it seemed like the love she already felt for the child growing inside her could eclipse the sun if it wanted to, and she could always sense the glowing presence of them inside her, content and warm- unless they were craving fruitcake.

"I have the cake," Dariinj closed the door behind him with his elbow, stifling a yawn and handing her the food.

"Thank you…" She took a great bite of it and chewed mightily. "Love you."

He climbed into bed with another shiver, and then pressed his cold feet against her legs, making her squeak. "I love you too, though I cannot say I love your current love for fruitcake in the wee hours."

"It's not my fault," she reminded him, and pointed rather unnecessarily to her round middle. "Noodle's hungry." Lumara had decided that she didn't feel right calling her child 'the baby' all the time, so she needed a unisex name for the meantime. Dariinj thought it was a ridiculous name, but it was the best she could come up with on the spot and it stuck.

Dariinj reached out to place a hand over her stomach, "I know. And I suppose it is not her fault she is as picky as her mother." Dariinj was convinced that the baby was a girl, although Lumara couldn't decide which- she didn't care so long as it was baby.

"That's really nice!" she laughed. "Who says I'm picky? I married you, didn't I?"

They both burst out laughing, making the bed creak in the darkness. "And what a charming wife you make!" he chuckled.

She stuck out her tongue, forgetting he couldn't see it. "Well you can't be drop dead gorgeous all the time like me _and_ be nice." Lumara smiled and snuggled closer in beside him, "But you know I hardly settled for you." She laughed, "It's not as if we just allowed circumstances to guide us here. We made circumstances fit what we wanted."

"It has not worked out badly, has it?"

"And soon the war will be over," she sighed, "and then this little trooper," she patted her stomach affectionately, "will be born, and then… things will be perfect. And we can make a home… A proper home, not a military base. It might be in Coruscant… And Ella could run about without wookies stepping on her, and there'd be a nursery and…" she trailed off, visions of pastel colours and hedges and crockery floating round her head. Suburban life seemed like the most exciting thing possible after so many years of living in temporary camps across the Galaxy, always running.

Dariinj kissed her on the head, "I cannot promise there will not be wookies, but the rest sounds about right. And it is very close."

"It's so close," she sighed, smiling and settling down under the covers.

&

"Don't argue," she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"But-"

"No. Simply no." Lumara sat down on the sofa and picked up a datapad, scrolling down to continue reading.

Luke sidled up to her, "I swept the kitchen floor."

"Mmm hmm," she continued to read.

"I tided my room- I _even tided Leia's_."

"Yep."

"I did all the dishes. I dusted the shelves." Luke appealed desperately, "I cleaned the 'fresher!"

With an amused sigh, she finally looked up, "That's very nice, Luke. If only you'd be so helpful when you didn't want something."

Leia swept into the room clutching a stack of datapads and books to her chest, looking so like her mother that Lumara had to smile. "Don't give him a thing," she told Lumara, sitting down beside her with a plonk. "He completely destroyed my room," she shot him a vicious glance.

"Don't worry, there's no danger of that."

"But-"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you after your mother specifically forbade you several times?" Lumara peered at him critically. She felt his argument left something to be desired.

"I just wanted to go to the hangar for a bit. I just wanted to watch."

Lumara sighed, "Luke, you may be good at hiding it, but I can still tell when you're lying. Easily." He groaned, and she shook her head. "I wouldn't advise lying to an ex-Jedi. It just doesn't work."

Speaking over her brother's lamentations, Leia started a careful, casual route of questioning. "Lumara?"

"Mmm hmm?" she was immersed in the datapad again. Recently, understandably, she'd been restricted to paperwork, and she couldn't say it was her favourite part of the pregnancy.

"I was wondering…" Now came the tricky part. She doubted she'd get very far- Lumara was wise to her tricks –but even a little information would be invaluable. "You told us some stories about being a Jedi…"

"Yes?" Lumara was on her guard now. The curious twins had a habit of asking awkward questions, and she was keen to avoid this topic as a whole.

"You know the way Palpatine was hiding being a Sith all the time, and then Vader helped him?"

"Yes?" Oh dear. Another question about Vader. These were difficult to answer.

"And he has to wear the suit after Master Kenobi tried to stop him and injured him, but didn't manage to kill him?"

"Yes, Leia?"

She paused, "Why did Palpatine choose that Jedi over all the others? I mean, theoretically he could have corrupted any of you- I don't mean it like that of course –but somehow he managed to pick out this really powerful one."

Lumara frowned, an expression perfected after years of carefully treading around the subject with the twins. "Well, to be honest I don't know. Of course I have no idea who it was…" She shivered slightly, "I probably knew them Leia, whoever they were. Palpatine was incredibly powerful; he probably realised that Jedi's potential before even we did- making it so unexpected."

"I see…" she nodded.

"I know just as much as you," Lumara shrugged. "I've had years to piece it together, but so far nothing. I doubt some flash of inspiration is going to hit me, either."

"That's ok." Leia looked down at a datapad on her lap, "I was just wondering."

Lumara nodded absently and started to read her own datapad, the conversation flying out of her mind, discarded and not to be analysed later. However, beside her Leia was doing quite the opposite. Above all, she was looking for inconsistencies. Her sharp mind picked at the threads of the story, and surveyed the tapestry it created along with everything else her mother and Lumara had told her. She couldn't see anything immediately wrong with the pattern, but her gut told her that somewhere something was off.

It wasn't as if she didn't trust the two women that had cared for her all her life, it was just that she thought they were lying… On reflection, it seemed a little mad to Leia herself, but she was convinced that her instincts were correct; that she was being deceived somewhere. All she had to do was figure out what it was.

&

It wasn't going to be long until the strike was made, and the pilots were confident. Higad and the other rogues were more than ready to hit even one and a half metre targets, and the other teams could manage the two easily enough. However, despite being on a squadron himself, there were serious doubts as to whether Han should be allowed to fly into the attack. Despite all confidence, they had no delusions that they would come back unscathed, and sending a sixteen year old boy into the attack seemed absolutely mad. Han didn't agree.

"I just beat some of the rogues in that run!" he exclaimed.

The squadron leader nodded, "You have the makings of an exceptional pilot, Solo. It would be a shame to waste that talent, don't you think?"

"But it wouldn't be wasted!" Han let out a breath of air angrily, trying to keep a hold of his temper. One thing he'd never quite gotten the hang of in military institutions was the need to hold one's temper when addressing superiors. "Look, I can easily dodge all manner of fire. My times are second to none-"

"Your times are second to mine," the man corrected him. "That would be why I'm the leader of this squadron and you're not. Get it?"

"Yes, sir." Han tried to keep the grumble out of his voice.

"It's also why I get to decide where you go, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Right. Now let's see another one of those famous runs."

"Yes sir." Han strode back to his ship, trying not to stomp. Luke might complain about the unfairness of not being allowed in the ships, but he didn't have to endure having all the skills but not being allowed to use them.

At least, Han reflected as he climbed into the deep blue sky, he had something to look forward to. Tonight everyone was showing up for a casual dinner in Padmé's rooms. It was a fairly regular gathering that they all enjoyed, something normal amidst all the madness of war.

He headed there after finishing up, and found that Indy and Dariinj had already joined the others. They were still waiting for Padmé, Gan, and Mon Mothma, and Pedro would be following Han soon. "Hello everyone," he waved as he came in.

"Hi," they chorused.

Lumara was in the kitchen with Luke, the former cooking dinner, the latter searching for potatoes for her. Eventually he was sent to the kitchens for an emergency bag. When finally the whole party had gathered, they sat down to eat, some at the table, others setting their plates on their knees, and the conversation flowed. It was a welcome respite, what with growing apprehension and excitement about the coming assault on the Death Star.

At the table, Lumara, Padmé, Gan, Mon Mothma, Indy and Dariinj spoke in slightly lowered voices. Now the discussion had turned to business, and it was grave. "Well if you're gone for nearly three days, how will things function in the absence of the majority of our members?" Lumara asked.

Mon Mothma, predictably, had a thought of everything. "Well we'll all be gone," she gestured around the table, and Lumara gripped her husband's hand on reflex, certainly not looking forward to that part of the attack. "But I have a structure worked out. Enough commanders and leaders remain to keep control nicely, and we'll be in direct contact with a group of people in charge throughout the attack- yourself included."

Lumara nodded. She was obviously remaining at that base with the twins- and Han, no matter how much he might protest –and she found herself worrying more and more about it these days.

Meanwhile, across the room on the floor, Leia was sitting against the back of the sofa with her dinner on her lap, Han and Luke sitting opposite her. Luke excused himself to go to the toilet, and without pause, Leia quickly flipped the conversation down her preferred route. "I was thinking earlier today about how you ended up here."

"Uh huh." Han suddenly felt uneasy. He hated thinking about… all that. At night when he should be asleep, he lay awake pondering the logic of it all. Whose side was he on? It was too late to choose now, after Vader knew rightly where they were. It perplexed him that months and nothing should have happened, though. It was as if the Dark Lord was waiting for something.

Unperturbed, not looking for anything along the lines of guilt, Leia continued, "I was thinking about how you met the notorious Darth Vader."

'_Don't remind me.'_

"I was just wondering what he was like." She laughed a little, "It seems like an odd question, but I was just curious."

Han blinked in surprise. "Right, well… I guess he was pretty intimidating. I mean, I wasn't that badly scared," he added as casually as he could, "but he's not exactly a nice person to be around. He's, um… tall? He's blunt and he doesn't take insolence or bumbling. Amazing pilot too. I don't know," he shrugged. "I wasn't around him that much."

Leia nodded, "That's ok. I was just wondering."

"I'm happy enough to answer whatever you like," Han smiled. The laughs and the thrum of conversation from the others filled the moment, neither saying anything. Then suddenly Han looked away. Grappling for something to talk about, he returned to the subject, forgetting how tricky it was to talk around. "You should have seen the look on my face when I realised who Lumara was."

"I can imagine," she smiled. "You said there was a full file on her?"

"Yep. Apparently she's an arsonist among other things." They laughed. "I didn't look too closely, but there was some pretty interesting stuff on there."

"Really? Did it have anything about when she was a Jedi?" Leia asked, suddenly eager.

Han shrugged, "I don't know. According to that she still was a Jedi, although I suppose they might as well classify her as one."

"Huh?"

"I mean, she's one in all but name, isn't she?" Han's voice dropped automatically as he said so. "She's more like a _different kind_ of Jedi, really. Just one who gets a husband, I guess. She uses the Force as a matter of course, has a lightsaber, and dishes out bits of wisdom like she dishes out dinner."

Leia hadn't really thought of it like that. Having never met a Jedi, all she had to go on were the stories Lumara, her mother, and some of the others had told her, and she knew a lot of them weren't to be trusted, what with the mystery surrounding the now-extinct Order. She'd always imagined a Jedi as a man in brown robes with a grey beard, with a heavy expression and gnarled hands. Either that or a young, powerful, lithe woman, ready for battle. She supposed that if the hat fit, Lumara could wear it.

"I suppose so…" She turned it over in her mind.

"They did have some stuff on pre-Empire times, though. I only glanced at it, but it looks like it was pretty rough." He glanced behind himself warily in the direction of her and the others.

Intrigued, Leia half-consciously tapped into the Force, checking no one could hear and making sure that if they tried she'd know about it. "It's ok," she murmured, "I got it."

Mystified by Leia's apparent certainly, but trusting her nonetheless, Han continued. "According to the file she was with a group of younglings during that night; _the_ night- you know the story? But she was in the temple when she was confronted by Vader. And then she was captured, and after a while he came again and she was… they used the word 'interrogated'."

Leia shivered. "She never told us that."

"I expect not."

But Leia's mind wasn't just on what had happened to Lumara, but that one very important fact didn't add up. She'd been told that her mentor had never met Vader- not in Sith form, anyway. In fact, it appeared that she'd been faced with him on the very night of his turning, and seen him after his transformation. Then it hit her. If she'd seen Vader while he was at the Temple, he wouldn't have had his suit on. Lumara knew who he was! She knew which Jedi had betrayed the Order. She knew who was responsible for the downfall of the Republic. But why was she denying it?

**Cue dramatic music.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X.**


	69. Chapter LXIX

**Hiya.**

**Don't own it.**

**Chapter LXIX**

It was mere weeks until the grand unveiling of the Emperor's pride and joy. Unfortunately for Palpatine, it wasn't going to last long. If the Rebels timed it right, they could take Palpatine himself down in the explosion. The only problem was that Vader's presence was requested at the launch of the great battle station too.

The Dark Lord strode down the hallways of his Star Destroyer, a crusader in black, pursued by a gaggle of underlings that he waved away impatiently. His thoughts turned first to Coruscant and the threat that lay there, and then to those who would secure his victory. The Rebels grew perilously strong, but he was convinced that if Palpatine and his Death Star were destroyed, the Rebels' losses would be significant enough for him to easily overpower them with the rest of the Imperial Navy. The Rebellion seemed to be counting on him being on the Death Star too, but unfortunately for them that wasn't going to happen. He just needed to find some way of escaping this great unveiling, when Palpatine would take no excuse. The old man suspected something.

Of course, these matters were worth but a few careless ponderings compared to what consumed him night and day. Padmé. His children. They would be his only too soon. He had his own plans for them on the defeat of the Rebellion and Palpatine, and every minute of the day he longed to see them, to have them. Every minute of every day for the past ten years. But soon it'd all pay off. Mere weeks to go…

He could only imagine what his children might be like. They'd be fourteen by now. They'd be teenagers… Vader almost smiled at the thought. Leia would be like her mother, getting more beautiful every day, and Luke would be shooting up, likely going through a good ton of food a day, like he had at that age. And Padmé… He couldn't imagine her any older than when he'd last seen her, but he knew that she would be just as beautiful now as she had been when she herself was fourteen, when they first met.

Vader's thoughts were consumed by his estranged family, and hiding it from his master had proved very difficult. However, he succeeded because he had to. Only weeks to go now…

&

Time seemed to pass slowly at the Rebel base, but for those at the top, things only got more frantic. They sped about the base, zigzagging like bumblebees on their quest for pollen, or readiness. Gan once quipped that victory would be harder work than war itself. Of course, no one dared suggest that they wouldn't have victory. The Rebellion was overflowing with overwhelming optimism for the future. The Rebels didn't see how they could possibly fail. The Empire's great superweapon, Darth Vader and the Emperor all destroyed in one well-practised, fell swoop. However, not all saw the future as so bright.

It had seemed too good to be true when it was first discovered how they could easily destroy the Death Star. Now she knew it was. Padmé sat curled up on her sofa, taking a rare moment to herself as her mind was bombarded by the worries that had been assaulting her for months now.

She'd been fighting him for years now, but that had been so much more indirectly! Yes, she'd signed the orders for missions in which killing Vader was a main aim, but doubted their success and so allowed them to happen. The glaringly obvious fact that she still loved him made something inside her throb. But who was 'him'? '_Anakin_', she answered herself immediately. But Anakin was Vader. Vader wasn't Anakin, though. Where was the man she loved?

'_Can I stand on that bridge and order the attack in? Can I condemn Anakin to death? Or has he already died?'_ She didn't know. _'What would the others do, or think?'_ She didn't care. Padmé groaned aloud. She didn't know what to do! There was nothing she _could_ do. She wanted Palpatine dead just as much as, if not more than her colleagues, and she certainly wanted democracy and the Republic back. Every neuron in her brain screamed to just go along with it. What was she losing anyway? He wasn't hers anymore. Anakin was gone, corrupted by Palpatine and lost to her forever. But something else screamed right back to protect him, to keep him safe, to go to him… And it remembered how he'd acted so many years ago when he'd tried to stop them leave; how he'd reacted to Luke and Leia. It said there was good in him.

&

"If you're bored then go and read some history," Lumara replied calmly, knowing fine well what the response would be.

Luke groaned, "But that'll make me even more bored!"

"Get a hobby other than complaining, Luke," his sister sniped.

"At least my hobby isn't daydreaming about- ow!" Leia nipped Luke viciously, narrowing her eyes. He jumped backwards, "Just 'cause you fancy-"

Lumara rose to her feet, "You're weren't as bad when you were six!" They fell silent, casting defiant, hateful glances at each other. "Honestly, it _used to be_ my job to stop you fighting. As time went on I thought we'd gotten past that, but obviously not." She sighed good-humouredly, "Alright then, saying as Luke's so bored, we can pop down to help pack up the spare supplies downstairs." She was referring to the massive caverns and basements under the base, which held thousands of items for storage. "I was going to go down this evening anyway." They groaned. "Come on, it'll be an adventure!"

The twins were reluctantly led across the base and down the great steps to where hoards of spare Rebels fought to complete the ongoing task of reorganising the supplies that would be needed, and those that could be packed up. The people in charge quickly delegated them to several tasks, and the twins quickly tired of the work. Lumara was overseeing some more volunteers, as she wasn't going to be doing any heavy lifting in her condition.

"Come on, hard work never hurt you," she urged them.

Luke muttered under his breath, "It hurt me." She pretended not to hear.

After perhaps an hour or two, Lumara brought them back up to meet their mother for dinner. Luke skipped ahead eagerly, but Leia dropped back to walk with Lumara. The ex-Jedi was chatting idly to her about what still needed to be done when Leia dropped something unexpected into the conversation. "When- well, if we succeed, and the Republic's back…"

"Yes?"

"How do you think things will work for the Jedi?"

Lumara was silent for a moment as they walked, thinking with pursed lips. Finally she answered, "I really don't know, Leia. I suppose… well Masters Kenobi and Yoda might reappear after the Emperor is gone. It would fall to them."

"But what about you?" Leia was being ever so careful, her tone like that of an innocent child, hoping Lumara would be lulled into giving answers she could pick apart and decipher later.

She looked surprised, "Me?" Lumara glanced down at Leia. "Well… I mean… look at me!" she laughed, gesturing to her swollen stomach. "I doubt they'll exactly denounce me, but I certainly couldn't try and help out the Order now. I wouldn't want to, anyway. The Jedi… stand for something I don't believe in anymore."

"Like, not getting attached and stuff?"

"Yes, I suppose so," she nodded.

Leia frowned, "But hardly _anyone _still survives that was in the old Order. Hmm… Who is there?"

"There's me, there's Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, Vader and any others who might have survived somehow," Lumara answered easily. It no longer bothered her to pop that name in the middle of the list; she'd thought about it so many times. "Considering that Master Yoda was a Grandmaster, and Master Kenobi one of the most revered in the Order, they hardly need me," she laughed, trying to pull away from the subject.

But Leia replied quietly, "I'd have thought they'd need all the help they could get- married and pregnant or not."

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Lumara walked on in silence. After a minute Leia started again, her tone a little brighter, but still vaguely anxious. "Do you think that if that happens… we'll get trained?"

Lumara herself had considered this in the past. She'd even mentioned it to Padmé. "I don't know, Leia."

"I suppose Mum won't want us to, though," she looked down dejectedly. That was a good question, Lumara realised. Would she? When the older woman didn't answer, Leia pushed it. "Won't she?"

"Again, I don't know Leia." Mercifully, they'd arrived at the door. "Right. If you stick the kettle on I could do with some tea."

"Ok." Leia was satisfied for now.

&

A magnificent cloud of thick dust rose as the small, beaten and technologically obsolete ship landed shakily in the Tattooine desert. A brown-cloaked figure waited under the shade of a rocky outcrop for its passenger and pilot to disembark, then stepped forward into the glaring sunlight once they had. When he spoke, his voice sounded almost slightly rusty, as if it hadn't been used in years, although it took barely a few words for practice before they took on an easy, cultured lilt, filling the dry air with music.

"It has been a long time, my friend."

"It has." The diminutive figure squinted up into the harsh suns, and at this prompt, the first begin to lead under the cliffs around them again, into the shade and towards his dwelling. "Brought me here, the Force did."

"I was expecting you," he nodded.

They carried on in comfortable silence for a while longer. Both had said so little in fourteen years that the quiet seemed far more natural than speech. Once inside, the resident of the humble abode began to brew some tea for his guest. After a moment he added, "It makes me wonder just what's going to happen."

&

She couldn't see her hand in front of her face in the pitch black. It was a good job she knew the maze of objects in the living room. Pulling a jumper over her head as she went against the chill, Leia snuck across to the door. Her booted feet were already

chilly without socks, but she fought against shivering, reaching for the panel. Quickly muting it, she tapped in the password and slipped out into the corridor. It had taken careful observation as well as very covert use of the Force to find out the code that locked it up at night, but now she had it.

The corridor was even colder than the rooms, and she did shiver now, crossing her arms. Leia was heading for a holonet console in one of the main halls, as she didn't want her mother checking up on what she'd been looking at. Tonight the corridors were deserted, and she'd timed it perfectly to ensure she wouldn't stumble upon any unexpected guards. When she did have to cross their paths, she'd slip past unnoticed.

It had taken years to perfect the art of Force use without being detected. It was all very well levitating a book, but doing it without Lumara noticing was nearly impossible. All the time Leia could feel Lumara doing this or that, whether unconsciously or not, so she knew how easy it was to sense. But she wanted to be able to do that too. It still was very difficult, and she could only hope that if she slipped up Lumara wouldn't notice in her sleep- she doubted it.

The first guard in her path approached, and Leia breathed in deeply. Focusing her mind, she shielded herself, made a noise up the corridor, and then masked herself entirely to creep behind the bemused guard. By the time she was round the corner she was worn out, but exhilarated.

The terminal was mounted on the wall at a junction, and she hurried up to it, typing in an access code and logging on hastily under Indy's name. Then she inserted a datachip and typed frantically, bringing up the holonet. Files upon files of information resided here, most of it untainted by Imperial propaganda- that which was was clearly marked. First she downloaded a file on the Jedi in general, brief though it was. Next came one regarding the work of the Senate leading up to and during the Clone Wars. She downloaded a file on Imperial history, Imperial hierarchy, and one on Darth Vader. She took the ones about Palpatine, and a whole series on his rise to power. Finally her datachip was filled with one last file on the Sith.

"Hello?"

Leia jumped a foot in the air, tearing her datachip out and spinning round, punching the terminal off as she went. Her pulse stilled as she saw who it was, then rose again. "Good Force, Han. You scared me." He was standing right in front of her, Leia so absorbed she hadn't sensed him as he crept up towards her.

"Sorry," he scratched the back of his head with a little embarrassment. Leia could tell it was the same hair he'd had on as when he got out of bed.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, self-consciously pulling her jumper down. She only wore pyjamas and boots under it, and she was concerned about the state of her hair right now. Instead of up neatly as usual, it was hanging loosely, held back only by a wide band at her forehead.

He smiled a little, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Ah. Well, I was just doing a little research."

Han raised an eyebrow, "I see. Well I believe you," he grinned. "As for me, I just couldn't sleep."

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah…" Suddenly highly uncomfortable, he sought out a different subject at top speed. "How did you get past the guards? Surely they'd mention it to your mother or something?"

"I know." Leia smiled a little, "I used the Force."

He rolled his eyes, "Should have figured it out. Can you… I mean, can you do a lot with it? I mean, Lumara can lift stuff and things like that, but she was trained."

Leia shook her head, "I can do more than that- but then of course so can she, and far better too. Luke and I are quite powerful apparently." She kept her tone nonchalant and matter-of-fact, trying her best to not make it sound as if she were boasting.

"Really?" Han leant forward conspiratorially, "Can you do any cool tricks?"

She laughed, "I guess so. Though I'd get in a lot of trouble if I referred to them as tricks." She reached into her pocket and drew out a pencil. "Hold this." Han received it a little warily, cautious that she might try and stab him. Leia raised a hand, and concentrating, levitated it several inches up before letting it drop.

Han was astounded. "Wow! That's amazing!"

Leia laughed again, "Not really. I could do much better if I didn't have to focus on hiding it from Lumara too. She could easily sense it from her bed, and if she did I'd be in a lot of trouble."

"I guess you're not meant to be up right now," he grinned.

She shrugged, "Yeah, but it's not just that. It's the fact I'd been using the Force. My mum doesn't like it. At all."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just… it's kinda weird."

Sensing another diversion was needed, Han asked, "Where did you guys get it from, anyway? I mean, obviously your mother's not Force Sensitive." Seeing she wasn't quite following him, he added, "Lumara once mentioned it ran in blood-lines."

"It does?" Lumara had never told her that. "Well… I don't know. I don't think any of my mum's family were Jedi or anything…" Baffled, Leia shook her head. "It must come from my father's side…" She trailed off, pondering that other mystery she daren't confront her carers about. Anxious, Leia reached up and shoved her hair back, irritated by it. Distracted by his eyes watching her, she smiled up at him, "It annoys me a bit. It's too big."

Han smiled a little back, "It looks nice. You should wear it down more often." He paused for a moment, a little embarrassed. Then, emboldened by her slightly shy smile, he reached forward, "Look." Han gently pulled the band out of her hair, and it tumbled down, framing her face more fully. Leia bit her lip, unsure what to say. His hand was still resting in her hair, and she had no objections. Han was very close now, and he leaned forward more still.

'_He's going to kiss me!'_ Leia screamed inside. Could the moment be more perfect? A deserted hallway, in the wee hours of the morning. She'd barely imagined it better than this. Her heart began to race with anticipation, thumping wildly out of control. In the instant before she closed her eyes to meet his lips, the world seemed tranquil and perfect. She could think of nothing but how it would feel to kiss him.

"I- I should go." But suddenly his hand had hastily retracted and he was a good step back. Leia blinked in confusion, slightly dazed, unsure what was happening but terrified by the growing uncertainty in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh." She couldn't keep the hurt and disappointed out of her tone and expression. Han saw them, along with the deep confusion in her eyes, and turned away.

"I'll see you later. Bye." He hurried off along the corridor, leaving Leia standing in the middle, deserted. She stayed there for a moment, then silently pocketing her datachip, she quietly made her way back to her room.

**What a tease!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**X.**


	70. Chapter LXX

**Exams. Joyful.**

**Don't own it.**

**Chapter LXX**

Leia didn't really want to look at her right now. Lumara was trying to find out why she was so despondent; trying to make her feel better, but she didn't want it. Not only would she rather have kept it to herself, but right now she wasn't very happy with the ex-Jedi. Every day it seemed like she found out something new that Lumara or her mother had lied about or neglected to tell her, and she was sick of it.

"Leia, lunch!"

Leia got up reluctantly from her bed and crept into the living room, where Lumara and Luke sat down with a bowl of soup each. She took one of her own and sat a little apart from them, eating her food quickly so that she could get back to her work. She'd spent the entire morning going through the files she'd downloaded, and she'd barely made a dent in it yet. Leia was exhausted too, having been up all night. After her encounter with Han, she'd found it impossible to sleep.

Luke was spewing a continuous stream of ship-related chatter to Lumara, who was smiling and nodding at appropriate intervals. She glanced over at Leia, managing to get a word in edgewise, "We're going downstairs again this afternoon. There's not much time left, and a lot to do."

"I think I might stay up here, actually. I'm quite tired." Her eyes didn't rise as she said this.

Lumara raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Alright. If that's what you want to do. We'll be back before dinner. In fact, you could start it so it's here for your mother too."

"Ok." Leia stood, took her dish into the kitchen, and then disappeared back into her room. The other two exchanged a worried glance.

&

Leia was forced from her room, her eyes aching, to go and stick a few ingredients onto the heat before returning to her information marathon. It was while she clattered impatiently with pots and pans that a knock came at the door. "Have they forgotten the access code?" she grumbled to herself as she went to answer the door.

When it slid open, she blinked in surprise. Han stood in front of her, his expression nervous and a little abashed, turning Leia's hair band from the night before over in his hands. "Um…" he said. Leia just stared back at him. "I… I thought I'd better give you back your hair band. You know, in case you needed it."

"Thanks," she replied a little coldly. He stepped forward, and handed it over awkwardly. Leia just stood there, unsure what to do. At that moment she was very conscious that she'd braided her hair just as tightly as she possibly could that morning, and the aching in her scalp rose to the front of her mind.

"I…"

Leia stepped back, inviting him in, coolly all the same. "If you've something to say, don't say it in the middle of the corridor."

He nodded, and came in, still awkward. "You see… Last night…"

"You want me to forget it?" She crossed her arms, keeping her expression stony. "Done." Leia walked back into the kitchen, Han following her to stand in the doorway. She pretended to be completely absorbed in the task of filling a saucepan with water, just trying not to look at his face.

"No, I…"

"What, then?" she spun around, hands on hips. "What do you want me to do?"

Startled by her sudden anger, Han blinked, trying to come up with something. "Well to start with you could calm down." She grit her teeth and set the pot in her hand down with a dull clang. He stepped forwards slightly cautiously. "I just want to know you're not… upset or anything." His eyes shifted away momentarily, embarrassed.

Leia's eyes narrowed venomously, "Why would I be upset?"

"Because I'm such an ass," he replied, his ego throbbing.

She tried not to be amused, pursing her lips carefully. "You are." She sighed. "What exactly is it you want to say, Han?"

He stepped forward further, "See. It's not that I don't like you, it's just…"

"Not in that way?" She'd prepared herself for this, so she tried to take it on the chin, doing her best to seem as if she didn't care either way.

To her surprise, and slowly-growing delight, he shook his head. "No. No. I do. You see… It's just not a very good time for it right now… Do you see what I mean?" He looked at her beseechingly.

Leia frowned, "Not really…" She felt very confused now.

Han struggled for words. All this rubbish about talking about your feelings was impossible. Now she just thought he was weird. Han had been thinking a lot. He couldn't pursue this knowing what he did, having done what he had, no matter how much he wanted to. But as he struggled with himself, he began to convince himself that one of his theories was correct: the tracker on him had been deactivated by some safeguard in the Rebellion, or just didn't work. Knowing Vader, though, he couldn't be sure, so he'd decided to wait until after the attack. There was certainly no danger once the enemy was defeated, and then he could do what he wanted without guilt.

Cursing his ineptitude with words, Han continued, "Leia… I just think that maybe we shouldn't… start anything until after the attack, you know?"

She nodded slowly, "I suppose so…" _'Anything? A _thing_?! He's talking about a THING!'_

He took one of her hands automatically, barely thinking about the motion, "You see I just want-"

They jumped a foot apart as Luke, Lumara and Padmé clattered through the door. "Leia-" Luke's eyes narrowed as he saw them standing with guilty expressions in the kitchen.

"There's a reason for everything," Lumara murmured to herself quietly with a smile.

Padmé set her bag down, "Evening Leia, Han." She exchanged an amused glance with Lumara.

"Hello," they chorused, Leia even redder than Han.

'_I cannot believe you!' _Luke thought furiously at her, and she looked away.

"Are you staying for dinner, Han?" inquired Padmé politely, trying not to show her amusement.

"Um… No thank you. I'd better go. I'll see you later." Han hurried for the door, not meeting the others' eyes. "Luke," he muttered as he passed him, "Lumara."

"Bye, Han," Lumara waved cheerfully.

"Bye," Luke muttered.

Leia spun around, busying herself with pots and pans ahead, clanging loudly. Padmé joined her, lifting some food out of the fridge. "How was your day?"

"Fine." Leia turned again and hurried to her room, closing the door quickly behind her. She could hear Luke starting on a spiel of indignation behind her, but she ignored it, floating down onto her bed. Despite the fact that nothing was happening yet, she was exhilarated.

'_He said he liked me!'_ She couldn't keep the grin off her face. Leia smothered a giggle in her pillow. The future was bright. All she had to do now was wait.

&

Vader paced up and down the close, dark grey room, hands clasped firmly behind his caped back and imposing mask doubtless concealing a scowl. "Why not?" he barked.

To her credit, the officer standing ramrod straight by the wall was fairly composed. "Because we aren't able to get the necessary clearance without Emperor Palpatine's permission, my Lord." Her shoulder length brown hair was drawn back in a neat-and-tidy ponytail, and her short stature was easily balanced out by her steady gaze.

His head snapped round to pin her with a terrifying gaze. She only trembled a little. "The security protocols can easily be overridden. Simply hack through them."

"Yes, my Lord," her voice was slightly pained now. "We've tried, but our technicians are unable to crack the protocols. They say that it is impossible because you set them." Officer Shields was careful with each word, as she knew well how volatile Lord Vader was after months of working with him. She was still surprised she'd lasted this long.

Vader's eyes narrowed behind his helmet. That had come dangerously close to flattery, but he let it slip because it was in fact true, and this officer at least seemed to have some common sense. They were a rare species in the Imperial Navy. "Very well, I shall have to do it myself, but after that you will have the ships ready for a week's time."

Officer Shields nodded, "Yes, my Lord," with practised ease and courtesy, trying not to think of the monumental effort and rush that would involve.

"And of the other arrangements?"

She paused, "It's been difficult to get personnel inside the palace, my Lord. Every one of them is screened much in the same way as we on this ship are." She meant through the Force, like the Jedi used to do, but she felt it wisest not to mention that. "We did manage to get two humans in, but no more."

"Their names?"

"Officers Blackwell and Monteith, my Lord."

Vader paused for a moment. "Very well." He'd sensed something of the Force about them both. Evidently they'd learned enough from his constant probing to stop Palpatine's spies and guards from learning the truth. They'd have to be careful, though. Who to send then if all else had failed? He regarded the woman before him critically for a moment, watching as she tried not to squirm, then made a mental note. "Dismissed. I'll be down presently."

"My Lord," she saluted and hurried stiffly out, her mind already spinning on the tasks ahead of her. The ships in a week! Impossible… She'd have to do it.

He waited for her to go before allowing himself private thoughts. This was the latest in an elaborate line of preparations needed for his grand plan. Of course, the Emperor had to be kept completely in the dark, something which was proving near impossible. This whole ship was filled with people loyal to only him, though, and he knew they wouldn't reveal his plotting to anyone, under any circumstances. Those who might have proven unreliable had been weeded out long ago.

Sometimes he would try and think of the distant planet where he knew the Rebellion was situated, and attempt to focus on Padmé, or his children, but he knew it was impossible even for him, especially in his ruined state. That was another thing. This suit, this cage would go too.

Vader knew that he could never be whole again; never regain his old features, his tanned skin or the limbs he'd lost, but certainly there was a better existence than the one he currently lived out in the hellish dark suit. When Palpatine had thrown his broken body back together, comfort certainly hadn't been his main concern. In fact, Vader was sure that much of the pain he endured daily was of Palpatine's doing. Not only that, but the electronics in his suit were virtually obsolete compared to today's technologies, and Vader knew he could certainly do better himself. It would, in fact, be possible to do away with the mask altogether.

His fists clenched and unclenched as he pondered this new existence, only weeks away. Him as ruler of the Galaxy, healed (at least partially), with Padmé and his children by his side. The future was bright. All he had to do now was wait.

&

Lumara lay on the bed, propped up by pillows, shoving pieces of chocolate into her mouth at regular intervals. Dariinj was sitting at the end of the bed, quietly hunting through boxes for the information he needed. "Dariinj…?"

"You have chocolate. There is fruitcake on the table beside you, and if I bother the women in the kitchen once more I fear they will bake me into a pie."

She chuckled, "I'd save you. And I'm fine, I was just wondering… Have you thought anything about names?"

"Hmm… Not really, not seriously." He glanced up, "I suppose you have?"

Pausing a moment while she swallowed another piece of chocolate, Lumara shrugged, "I guess so… I really don't know, though. What do you think?"

"I do not know either. There are not even any family names I can think of," he mused, setting down the box now and sliding it under the bed, into Ella's lair. He smiled, "And I suppose that that does not really apply to you."

Lumara smiled, "No, not _really_. I don't know… Usually you'd name a child according to what was traditional on your planet, I mean, everywhere the names are so different. Again, doesn't apply for me. Help me out here." She popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

Dariinj shook his head, "Nothing is jumping out at me. We will know when we see her."

She nodded, but then laughed, and leaned forward with a little difficulty to give him a shove. "You're so sure Noodle's a girl!"

"Father's intuition."

"No such thing," she laughed. "You've got a 50/50 chance, so you're just hedging your bets, that way if Noodle is a girl you'll look clever."

He shrugged, "I do not know. I just have a feeling."

She rolled her eyes, "What, don't tell me you're Force Sensitive too now?" Lumara laughed, but then frowned. "Actually, that's a point. I was thinking about it the other day. Chances are that Noodle will be Force Sensitive too."

"Well you know what a deadly aversion I have to Force Sensitives, so that could be a problem," Dariinj laughed. "If she had ten heads I would love her!"

"Well she doesn't have ten heads, so there's no need to worry about that," Lumara chuckled. "Speaking of ten heads and therefore ten mouths, there's a cat around here somewhere who eats like they have ten. Ella!"

It was mere second or two until the massive lion bounced around the corner. According to what Padmé knew of the species, Ella was just about middle-aged right now, but she still had the energy of a kitten, and age had only made her bolder. She meowed loudly, head butting Dariinj as she passed him, then leaping onto the bed despite his protests to say hello to Lumara. She nuzzled up against her mistress, meowing again, and Lumara cooed, "Hello Ella! Where've you been, huh?"

"I thought we agreed she was not allowed on the bed."

Ella growled a little at Dariinj, then fell to purring as Lumara scratched her behind the ears. "Don't be a sourpuss." Lumara laughed at her own weak pun. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous of a giant cat."

"Yes. Now, would you like some dinner?" Lumara found herself doting more and more on Ella these days; she blamed it on the hormones. Ella purred enthusiastically. "Righto, Dariinj'll get it for you."

&

The pilots were rushing about like mini-hurricanes, madly seeking more torpedoes or some part to help fix their ship. Suddenly about a quarter of the pilots had announced faults or parts that needed fixing before the big attack, and a contingent had been sent down from even the tech lab to help the overrun mechanics, and their droids, who Indy was commissioned to fix too.

Lumara and the twins, without any official jobs, were run off their feet. Certainly there would be no overly physical tasks, but they found the menial jobs they were required to do all the more frustrating. The only thing that brightened it for Leia was that often Han was with them, as he had been thrown out of the hangar entirely in the chaos, much to his disgust.

However, things were even more hectic at the top, and they certainly didn't envy Padmé, Mon or Gan, who were all working around the clock to prepare for what was being dubbed the Rebellion's finest hour.

Han was just waiting for it to be over as soon as possible. Then he could finally be sure that he wasn't truly betraying his friends. When he'd been forced into this, he hadn't known who he was hurting. He hadn't known that the dangerous Jedi Lumara was even nicer than his friend Aisling, and certainly not about the people in the Rebellion he'd meet, like Leia. The thought that he might still hurt her sickened him. _'If Vader knew where we were, he'd have attacked months ago. It'll all be ok,'_ he assured himself.

The last day before the hoards of pilots, technicians, mechanics, generals and leaders set off for their final mission, an ominous lull settled upon them. All preparations finished and double checked, they stood in anxious circles, making weak jokes and trying to absorb the sight of each others' faces.

Finally, the day arrived.

The whole fleet of ships was ready to go, the huge lead cruiser already half-populated with various controllers and sub-squadron leaders, charged with feeding the leaders more specific information. In that hangar, personnel milled about, rushing to their posts and fulfilling a plethora of duties and tasks.

"Best of luck," Lumara tried her best to smile at Gan, giving him a tense hug. "I'll see you soon."

"You will," he assured her with a smile.

Padmé had a strong grip on both her children's hands, and for once they weren't protesting. All knew how dangerous this attack would be, especially for the pilots, but those on the cruiser were in enough danger. Lumara crossed to them, "Padmé." She placed a hand on Leia's shoulder. "I'll take good care of them."

"I know you will. And it won't be long until I'm back." Padmé's Senatorial strength was flagging, her eyes moist as she thought of the future. There was too much on her mind for her to be fully composed right now.

"No time at all," Lumara nodded, her tone a little melancholy. She spun on her heel suddenly- as much as she could with her swollen stomach –and peered above the crowds. She waited a good minute until finally Dariinj pushed his way over, Indy trailing behind, looking a little upset after her parting with Pedro. Lumara didn't pause to speak before pulling him into a tight embrace. "Stay here," she mumbled.

"The chances of anything happening are-"

"I don't want the statistics, I want you safe," she interrupted, her voice weak but her tone fierce. Lumara fought back the tears she felt stinging at her eyes furiously.

"You _will_ have me safe, and Padmé, and Gan, and Indy, and everyone. I promise." He stroked her hair softly as she hid her face against his neck. "When I get back and Palpatine and Vader are gone, and the Empire is naught but a memory, we will celebrate. Then we will pack up with the rest of the Rebellion and we will go to Coruscant, and we will find somewhere nice to live. Then our beautiful baby will be born, and everything will be perfect. Ok?"

She nodded, unable to halt the tears coursing down her cheeks now. Lumara knew he was right, in the more logical parts of her brain, but that wouldn't stop her worrying. There was just an awful feeling she had that something terrible was going to happen, and she wasn't going to be able to stop it. It was probably paranoia, but nonetheless it terrified her.

"Do not cry," Dariinj gently took her face backwards to look her in the eye.

"Too late," she tried to smile. "I blame the hormones."

Indy's anxious voice flew past them, "Dar, we need to go." She looked to Lumara, "I'll see you soon, alright? No worries."

Lumara nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Dariinj gave her one last kiss, then hurried off with Indy to the cruiser, pushing through the crowds.

Lumara stood and waited with the twins and Han until it sped off, then the four miserable figures went back to Padmé's rooms, and there they waited.

**Oh my days, **_**serious**_** stuff happens next chapter! Like, pure climax! Hehe. I'd forgotten how close we were to the end. Enjoy it…**

**X.**


	71. Chapter LXXI

**Hey team. The weather over here was **_**beautiful**_** today.**

**Don't own it.**

**Chapter LXXI**

A pale, waxy, diseased face leered out from under a dark cowl, the teeth rotten and the eyes yellow and beady. Dark Energy crackled all around him like a static field, corrupting the air in the dark, high-ceilinged, crypt-like hall in which he was standing. The atmosphere was of power, and greed, and evil.

Projected up by the wall which he faced was a holo of a black-suited figure, kneeling on one knee with his masked head bent in submission. He was more machine than man. "Master," he intoned in a deep, bass voice, his words surrounded by the hiss and pull of a respirator.

"My Apprentice," rasped the old man with a sneering enthusiasm and vile contempt. "You are on your way to the Death Star now?"

Now the Dark figure paused, and while nothing in his posture or manner changed, it was plain to see that he knew he was about to receive a severe berating, and more besides. But it wasn't like the dread of a child caught doing something they shouldn't have, but the weary resignation of one used to such things, who knew that whatever they'd done to deserve the punishment was unavoidable anyway. "My master," he began, "I am currently on the edge of the Renn system, and-"

"Why?" snapped the shrivelled old man viciously.

"My master, our probes have detected traces of correspondence from one of the planets within the system. We believe the natives to be aiding the Rebellion."

"Bomb their planet and come," he hissed violently, his hideous features twisting in impatience and anger.

Now the apprentice was almost earnest, and he had point to get across. "Master, I only mean to trace these signals back to the Rebels so that we may know upon which planet their base is. Then, when your Death Star is launched, you may have that information to act upon. What could be a more fitting planet to make an example of with your mighty new weapon?"

The Dark figure seemed to consider it for a minute, then suddenly his gnarled hands shot up into the air to stab at the subservient suited man with venom, and vicious lightning erupted in the air around him, scorching the air and frying the man, sending him into excruciating spasms. "You may find them," he hissed cruelly, and allowed the crackling shards of pain to fizzle away, "but you _must_ be here when I unveil my new superweapon to the Galaxy."

"Of course, my master."

&

Leia glanced over anxiously at first Luke, then Lumara. The afternoon was progressing miserably, Han having left after lunch and the three marooned in the rooms. That night Lumara would sleep in Padmé's room, and Ella had arrived to make it her home for the mean time. Even the great cat paced up and down the room, meowing balefully every so often.

Leia just wanted to get out of the ominous atmosphere for a while, to go on a walk to try and clear her headache. They all had one, whether by some odd coincidence or because all three were so linked through the Force, they didn't know. Finally she plucked up the courage to break the pregnant silence. "I'm going to go for a walk. Just for a while, to clear my head."

"Alright," Lumara nodded wearily, waving a hand, "But don't be long. I'll give you a ring when you're needed back." She smiled half-heartedly at the in-joke, referring to the telepathic phone call she could make to the twins.

Leia nodded, and scurried from the close room and into the hallway. She had a lot on her mind, and was glad to escape in order to have her thoughts to herself. The long, empty corridors stretched out before her while she attempted to marshal her scattered ponderings. Just last night she'd finished reading everything she'd downloaded. She didn't know what to think. Now she had all the information she needed to fill in certain gaps, but nothing conclusive, nothing she could use to figure out what the big secret was. It was so confusing! She could see all the inconsistencies, just little things, like someone being somewhere when they should have been somewhere else. Just enough to merit the title of an elaborate lie.

Bringing her thoughts from the mysterious past to the anxious present, Leia realised that she was only a few corridors from Han, who seemed to be wandering aimlessly too. She briefly debated whether going to meet him was advisable or not, then set out at a brisk pace, pulling her hair out of its tight bun with a smile as she went.

An empty expanse of corridor stretched out between them, and Han started when he saw her standing opposite him. They both hurried to meet in the middle. "Leia," he sounded surprised. "Why are you wondering about?"

"I could ask you the same question," she replied with a smile, and he laughed. But then Leia's face grew more serious, "I just felt a bit claustrophobic in that room. I have a headache- we all do. I don't know why. I just needed to come out here and think a bit."

"Got things on your mind?"

She nodded, then paused for a moment. "Questions," she finally said. "Lots and lots of questions."

Without realising it, Han edged closer. "Which questions?"

Leia shrugged, enjoying the closeness. It made her feel comfortable, like she could tell him anything. "Just… Stuff to do with the past. Stuff to do with the Jedi, and Vader." With a little frown, she continued, "See, the only place I've ever heard things about them is from my mother and Lumara, and recently I've been thinking they've left something out."

He frowned, "Are you sure? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. Because they think I'm too young to handle it? I don't care, I just want to know. I feel… cheated. And all this about Luke and I not using the Force…"

"Well good luck." Han reached up and scratched the back of his head unconsciously, a nervous tick that he'd never noticed. "I can't say I'd know how to help you."

She shook her head, "Oh, you already have," she assured him. "Like the way that Lumara told you about Force sensitivity running in families but didn't tell me."

"Why wouldn't she mention that, though? It seems like a pretty standard piece of information," he frowned. They stood in silence for a moment, their minds drifting to the imminent attack. After the painful contemplation became unbearable, he sighed, "I guess they'll all be in hyperspace right now."

Leia nodded. "Yeah… They arrive tomorrow morning, just as the Death Star does, don't they?"

"Mmm hmm."

"I hope they're ok," Leia suddenly burst out. "I mean… I know I shouldn't worry but I do. And last time I got a headache like this something really bad happened, and we all have it! All the Force Sensitives! It can't be a coincidence. What if-"

"Shhh," he took her by the shoulders gently, and she stilled. "It's really, really going to be ok. Listen, your mum is going to be fine. The Imps aren't going to be able to take out the big cruiser. Even if something did happen, she's the one that everyone's going to protect. Her, Gan and Mon are the ones that the entire ship would give their lives for, ok? Besides, nothing can go wrong. We've been planning it for months now."

Leia nodded, "You're right." Then, a little hesitantly, she leant forwards and kissed him softly on the lips, drawing back with a little smile, the a nervous expression in her eyes. Then she murmured, "Sorry. I know you wanted to wait until…"

Han shook his head. He smiled, and kissed her again. The grin that broke out over her face made his heart flutter. _'It's not like anything's going to happen now. It won't hurt anyone if I do… It'll only hurt Leia if I don't.'_ Above all, he just wanted to do this. "I don't think I mind…" Unable to stop himself, Han kissed her a third time and Leia's heart soared.

&

"Just _where_ have you been?" Luke leapt to his feet. On the sofa beside him, Lumara smiled to herself, stroking her stomach pensively.

"A walk," Leia answered shortly, tapping the door closed behind her.

Lumara rolled her eyes, then glanced up at Leia's enraged brother, "Sit down Luke," she said soothingly, placing a hand on his arm. She winked at Leia behind his back, and she bit her lip to conceal a grin. Grumpily, Luke threw himself back down into his seat, crossing his arms. He muttered something to himself, and Lumara elbowed him.

Leia smiled and went into the kitchen, calling behind her, "What's for dinner?"

"Honey-glazed Han," Luke muttered almost inaudibly, and Lumara laughed.

"Whatever you like. I'll start it in a minute."

"I've got it," Leia smiled, and forayed into the fridge cheerfully, unable to wipe the happy expression from her face. But now the deep joy within her was beginning to fade, and she was reminded of that headache; that creeping, poisonous unease that seeped into her mind like a noxious gas. Her smile faded when she thought of her mother and the rest of the Rebels, currently on their way to the biggest battle the Rebellion had to face.

Lumara seemed to sense her thoughts as she joined the girl in the kitchen. "We're all worried, but worrying won't make any difference."

"I know… I can't-"

"Leia? What's this?" Luke called from across the rooms.

She jumped suddenly, a spike of panic shooting from her. "What's what?" Leia spun on her heel and rushed from the room. "What are you doing in my room?" she snapped.

Luke looked up with alarmed eyes as she snatched the datapad from him. "Sorry, I was just looking for my-"

"I never said you could come into my room! You had no right to poke your nose into my things!" she cried furiously, eyes narrowed in accusation.

"Now Leia, what's the problem?" Lumara frowned, standing in the doorway.

"He just-" She bit her tongue, snapping the datapad shut.

"Where did you get all those files? Our console isn't attached to the main library- there was stuff on the Jedi and-"

Leia cut him off quickly, "It's none of your business. Get out of my room please."

But Lumara had stepped fully into the room now, and was gazing curiously at the datapad, a frown on her face, "What's this about the Jedi? Let me see."

"No!" Leia exclaimed, then looked down. "I- It's just some research and-"

Luke tilted his head to one side, "But where did you get it? There's only consoles outside… And you haven't been out…"

"It's none of your business."

Lumara frowned, "Leia, what's all this about? He's right, you couldn't have gotten any files."

"Just because you didn't sense it, doesn't mean I didn't do it," she looked up at the woman defiantly.

Her forehead creased in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Leia breathed out and stood a little straighter, "I mean that you can't always see what I do, even if you think you can." She closed her eyes momentarily and then swept her presence under cover.

"How did you do that?" gasped her brother.

"By experimenting, no doubt," Lumara frowned. "Leia, I understand that you're frustrated, but it's dangerous-"

"Why's it dangerous?" she snapped.

With a sympathetic smile on her face, Lumara reached out and set a hand on the girl's arm. "Because of everything I've already told you, because of the Dark Side, and because of your power-"

"So train me!" Leia threw her hands up, "Train Luke! Force knows you've come close enough so many times! Why is it that you won't?"

Remaining as calm as she possibly could, Lumara told her soothingly, "Because your mother doesn't wish you to be trained, and because my own training was never completed. I couldn't train you even if I wanted to."

"Yes you could! You were a Jedi for eighteen years! I doubt you were only started telekinesis when you left."

"There are a plethora of vital things I don't know. Please calm down." Lumara stepped forwards, and cast a glance at Luke suggesting he might leave them to it, but he was utterly oblivious.

"Huh!" Leia let out a disbelieving laugh. "Things _you_ don't know?" She was sick of all of this. "What about the things you've never told me, Lumara?"

The ex-Jedi was a little scared by Leia's sudden anger. She'd always known she'd had a fiery temper, but it had rarely been directed at her, and now she didn't even know why. "What things?" Her brow was drawn down anxiously, and Leia tried not to feel bad about taking out her rage solely on her.

"Why don't you tell me? Things about the Jedi, things about the Purges, things about you, and me, and Luke, and my mother. And things about Vader."

Lumara's eyes widened. Surely she couldn't have figured it all out? "I- Leia… This is something for your mother to handle-"

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

So she didn't know. Lumara resisted the urge to breathe a sigh of relief. "Because if you have questions, your mother can certainly answer them better than I can." Assured, Lumara's voice took on a tone of firm finality. "Leia, ask her what you want when she returns. Until then you'll just have to wait."

Deflated, Leia nodded. She could tell there was still something more that had been concealed, but now wasn't the time. "Fine. But I won't forget this."

"I don't expect you to," Lumara replied soothingly. "Now, let's see what we'll have for dinner."

&

The darkness was always comforting at this time of night. It was a warm blanket of oblivion outside the snuggle-full world under the duvet. But tonight it was anything but comforting.

Lumara shifted again, pulling the covers up then pushing them down. She'd never liked Padmé's bed. It was too soft, and when she was sleeping in it she was always sleeping alone. Tonight she had Ella as well as her mini companion, but they weren't happy. First Noodle had kicked, then finally settled down, then woken and stretched again. Besides, Lumara's back ached, and she'd gotten too used to having Dariinj on call to complain to.

But it wasn't just the usual complaints tonight. That atmosphere of unease and ominous feelings had grown to stifling, and Lumara kept worrying that something terrible really was going to happen. The twins were still awake in their rooms next door, and Ella lying beside her was making little unsettled noises, her tail flicking about irritably and her eyes bright in the darkness. She meowed forlornly, and Lumara sighed, "I know," she whispered, "I just want morning to come." Ella nuzzled up to her open hand, and Lumara scratched her behind the ears appreciatively.

Leia's presence spiked. She jumped. What was the matter? Luke's had too, by default. Lumara hadn't been keeping an eye on the base. She did a quick sweep as she sat up in bed and pushed the covers off. No one seemed to be in trouble… She reached the door just as Leia burst in.

"Han!" she gasped.

Han was gone. Lumara strived for his presence but suddenly it was just gone. "What happened?" she exclaimed.

"I was watching but suddenly he just- just vanished!" she cried, tears beginning to gather at the corners of her eyes.

"I saw it before- I saw it when Leia once tried to disappear, but this was… it was better," Luke babbled, appearing behind his sister in the doorway.

"Oh Force."

&

It was too quiet. Han blinked into the darkness. He'd been half-asleep, dreaming about Leia and the Republic, and both together, but suddenly thoughts would turn to the attack, and he would drift from those pleasant fantasies.

At one point he thought he heard a noise, but put it down to harmless wind or just his imagination.

In the morning the attack would begin, as the Rebellion dropped out of hyperspace and the Death Star was unveiled. He himself knew the pilots' routine like the back of his hand, and with the skills of the squadrons, their chances were very good. It didn't stop him fearing something would go wrong, though.

His door opened and suddenly he couldn't move. The sound of a respirator, breathing in and out like the rasping of death, the sound of his nightmares, was creeping into his room. His eyes wide with horror, Han watched as that infamous black skull-like mask emerged from the shadows.

Was this some rogue nightmare, come to haunt him just as he thought he was rid of the Sith? Surely it had to be! He was in the Rebel base, he was safe, Vader was on the Death Star. He repeated these things in his head over and over, closing his eyes. It was a dream, he wasn't real. It was a dream!

"This is no dream."

That deep voice, like some dark, poisonous, viscous liquid descended on Han from above, and his eyes snapped open. "Vader," he gasped.

Tempted though he was to correct the boy on his title, Vader left it alone. He had a lot to do undetected, and pleasantries were not included in his plan. "Come," he commanded tersely.

Somewhere between perplexed, curious and terrified, Han did as he was asked, jumping out of bed, grabbing his coat and stepping into his shoes as he went. He still wasn't sure if this was a dream or not. The situation was ridiculous enough, but something told him it was real- it was probably the inimitable feeling of being in Vader's presence.

Han followed the caped figure down the hallways at a quick pace that had him running after the much taller Dark Lord. They passed the odd guard, slumped on the floor. But Han's horror soon melted to confusion when he realised that they were just asleep. That didn't seem very Sith-like.

"Where are we going?" he dared to ask as politely as he could. Han's terror was fading to simple fear now, and he wanted answers. Why wasn't Vader burning the base to the ground? Was he _alone_?

Vader didn't answer, but strode down the next corridor, so close to his destination that he wanted to run, he wanted to sprint with his arms open. And Han realised where he was headed.

"Vader, Lord Vader!" he called, running after the man as the great black legs rushed on ahead of him.

This was it. Beyond this door they lived, milling about in panic now because they knew something was wrong, and their distress cut into him in a way that nothing had in years.

The man in the black suit Forced open the door easily and strode in. In front of him stood a woman, stock still, her eyes wide, but composed, and clutching a lightsaber in her fist as more a symbol than a weapon, for it was doubtful she could do much damage with it considering her pregnancy. He had yet to move when from the side a great cat came snarling, roaring, leaping to rip out his throat.

"Ella! Stop!" the woman cried. "Back now!" The ferocity of attack meant the cat only just veered away from him, but he took no notice. It wasn't the cat that he was interested in. Her lightsaber snapped on as a reflex, and her eyes flicked back between the man in the suit and Han behind him. "Let him go." Her voice was strong, and her eyes steady. Lumara had a purpose here, and there was no time for fear. She knew Vader. She knew his story and his purpose, and because she understood she wasn't just so afraid.

Han's mind turned to misery. She'd told Vader to let him go. It was too late for that. He'd betrayed them. He'd betrayed her, Leia, Luke, Padmé, everyone. And now Vader had come for them.

The dark-clothed man ignored her. "Step away. You can't possibly hope to stop me, so save yourself the pain."

He was right. Lumara would have had no chance ordinarily, but especially not now in this condition. The only thing she was terrified of was something happening to her baby, and she didn't know what to do.

"I said step away." He was getting impatient. The twins lay just behind her, and he could feel their every emotion as full as his own. He needed to see them. Flashes of their faces escaped from the Jedi's mind, and full memories from Han's, but he needed to see them, even through this suffocating mask.

"I can't."

He felt her indecision; her need to keep what she guarded safe even stronger than the need to save the twins, and she hated herself for it. For once sacrificing herself, putting herself in danger for others was the last thing she wanted to do, the last thing she could ever do, and she didn't know what to do. "Move out of the way and I won't harm you," he growled. "I just want them."

Believe a Sith? It was mad, but she knew he was telling the truth. But she couldn't! She couldn't give up the twins to him!

Han looked on in agony. One way or another, he would get what he wanted, and then his friends- Leia –would be in incredible danger. And it would be his fault.

Lumara's tormented spell of indecision ended abruptly when Luke and Leia burst through the door behind her. "Get back!" she cried.

But the black-suited man didn't hear her, he didn't hear anything. The only two elements in his world were his children. Look how tall they were, Luke growing taller than his sister now, perhaps the hint of darker, thicker hair growing on his upper lip. He saw their faces, so like their parents'. Luke's eyes were his- no, his old eyes… The blue eyes he'd had before… Leia's eyes were her mother's: deep brown, intelligent and quick, sharp as daggers when they wanted to be, and ferociously defiant now. Her face, as he'd dreamt it, was growing to become as beautiful as her mother's, and already he could see her brilliant mind shining through. But it was his temperament he saw, a fire closer to his than to Padmé's, and the thought made his heart feel things he'd thought it incapable of feeling. When he saw Luke he saw Tattooine: sandy hair and blue eyes, matched to a determined gaze. It was himself staring back at him, but softer, like the Anakin that had left the desert planet. That was his mother's influence.

"What do you want?" Her voice! Her voice was spitting, furious, defiant, a little scared, but it was his daughter's voice nonetheless.

"Leia-" Lumara began urgently, but was cut off by the caped man before her.

"Where is your mother?" It was the man in the suit's turn to become urgent. He had to concentrate! There would be time to rejoice over the little things later. For now he had to complete his plan. They wouldn't answer. He couldn't sense her, so his previous assumptions must be correct. "She is with the others in the attack, then."

How could he know so much? How could he have found them? Leia's gaze crossed between the black figure in front of her and that of Han's behind him. The feelings she could sense rolling off him were conflicting and confused. Guilt, fear… Why guilt? Her eyes locked with his for a brief moment, and he looked down. And then she understood. "Han," she murmured softly, her eyes widening. And her defiance was suddenly gone.

Lumara's eyes were fixed on him now too. "What have you done?" her voice was quiet, disbelieving. She felt Leia's hand grip hers tightly, and squeezed back, unable to think what to do or say.

"I-" he began, then shook his head. Han felt like weeping. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he have just come to the Rebellion like anyone else? Then Lumara and Dariinj could have carried out their mission like anyone else, and the Rebellion could have succeeded in this attack. Vader wouldn't have known, he'd have been on the Death Star and everything would have been perfect. "I didn't know…" he trailed off. No excuse would do now. He could tell them it wasn't his fault, that he hadn't known who he was betraying, but it wouldn't make any difference.

In front of him, the dark-clothed man stood, trying to comprehend his emotions. Their pain, Leia's pain cut into him like a razor. Why was everything so complicated again? He cared, and now there was no way out of it. Perhaps the blade felt so keen because he hadn't felt it in years and years. The pain of others had fuelled him, not hurt him for so long. And he needed to fix it. "He didn't know what he was doing."

Han started, as did the others. Vader was defending him? _'This is not what I expected…'_

"Evidently he wouldn't choose what he did if he could go back." Well, their pain was turning to confusion, but it was better. He knew what the biting sting of betrayal felt like, and he wished to save them from it.

"N-no," Han stuttered, utterly perplexed.

Satisfied that there would be no more immediate grieving over Han, the man in the suit moved to the next component of his plan. "You," he pointed at the twins, "are coming with me."

Lumara shook her head vehemently, "Do you I'll just let you take them?"

"No, but I don't think there's anything you can do to stop me." The dark figure struggled with himself. Now the Jedi was flat out arguing with him. She hadn't quite realised it yet, but she wasn't even slightly scared of him anymore. Why not? Because that ominous, terrifying, Dark presence he was famed for had dwindled to a vague whiff of the Dark Side. The Sith in him was humiliated. He couldn't allow even his children to unsettle him like this! He was a Dark Lord of the Sith!

"I-" But she noticed the change in him, felt it through the Force. Lumara didn't know what to do. _'Vader's so volatile. I don't know what to think of him anymore. Sith or father? He has to choose.'_ But of course he wanted the twins, and she certainly couldn't just let him walk out with them. What was she to do? He was right.

"I won't harm them. You know I won't," he pressed, leaning forwards a little. It infuriated him that he should be reduced to bargaining with some random Jedi over his children, but he couldn't simply remove her. He knew that would hurt the twins. Couldn't she just step out of the way?

The twins were only slightly behind Lumara, and while she naturally was angled to shield them, they didn't hide behind her. Leia stood firm, looking her enemy in the mask, and Luke's gaze was frightened, but level. Now he spoke for the first time, "You won't harm us? What, not unless our mother and the rest of the Rebellion do as you want?" His mildly sarcastic, brave tone impressed his father.

He regarded the twins for a moment, then finally sighed beneath his helmet. "No. I wouldn't hurt you anyway."

Lumara could feel a sharp dread building in the pit of her stomach. She could see it coming now. She knew the secret, the reason behind all this. Han felt like banging his head against the wall in frustration. He felt so out of the loop, so terrible for causing all of this. Meanwhile the twins were even more confused.

Leia masked her confusion, stepping forwards defiantly, "Why the sudden mercy, Vader? Have Sith started believing that hurting is bad?" She looked like she wanted to spit at his feet, or in his mask.

That was his daughter. He might have chuckled, had the situation been different, and had he been able. Such fire, its flames warmed his frosty heart. But now he stared back her and her brother seriously. Why the sudden mercy? _'Because you're my children! Because I love your mother. Because I love you.'_ "I had hoped to tell you this at a more appropriate time."

'_No!'_ Lumara couldn't watch. She opened her mouth to try and stop him somehow, but words failed her. This was going to change everything.

"Luke, Leia," he gazed into their eyes earnestly, "I am your father."

**Well, if that ain't a cliff-hanger…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X.**


	72. Chapter LXXII

**I know I haven't given you guys an update for a while, but I've had some important exams. Particularly on Monday night, traditionally update night, before my English Literature exam, which of all the exams I certainly don't want to fail! I've got a couple more serious ones tomorrow, then I'm done! So wish me luck…**

**Don't own.**

**Chapter LXXII.**

The journey was progressing at a reasonable pace. The previous buzz of activity had lulled to a composed, ominous thrum, and the Rebels were settled, waiting for the attack.

On the bridge, Padmé, Gan and Mon Mothma stood amongst a serious group of seasoned Republic Generals. Everything was in place, and now it wouldn't be long until this final big push would send the Empire into oblivion.

Padmé's thoughts were with her children as she half tuned out of the conversation, worrying more and more. Yes, she was the one in far greater danger, but she couldn't help but fear for them all the same. Now was a very inconvenient time to remember how Lumara and her twins had felt ill; had had bad feelings about all of this. What did that mean? Was it wise to ignore two of the most powerful Force-Sensitives in the Galaxy, and one of the last living Jedi? She'd been assured it was simply them being nervous, and she knew they were probably right.

She sighed, re-entering properly into the conversation. "It's a bridge we'll cross when we get to it, but so far as I can see the senate will be have to be entirely dissolved and reformed. Unfortunately it's not going to be just as simple as having democracy straight away."

"The people must know what the difference between us and Palpatine is, though!" Mon insisted. "I still wonder if we should put more resources into expanding our network to spread the word as soon as we've made our move."

Gan shook his head, reassuring her, "Everything will be fine, honestly. The balance was just right. There's no sense in worrying about it now, certainly."

One of the Generals, a stout, round-spectacled man with a twinkle in his milky blue eyes snorted past a busy moustache. "No sense in worrying? Listen to yourself, man! You're one to talk."

"Alright, maybe I am, but here there's a shockingly low risk for such an extensive operation. Worrying always been a pastime of mine, but not now. Success will be ours."

He nodded approvingly, "Just right. Worry is like a rocking chair. It doesn't take you anywhere, it just keeps you busy."

Padmé latched onto their words, calming her heart. They were right: nothing was going to happen. She set her mouth in a smile, and true to psychology, she found herself happier already. _'It'll be fine.'_ There was nothing to worry about. It wasn't long until they would drop out of hyperspace, and then it would begin.

&

"That's impossible." Luke's voice was hoarse, a barely-there whisper. He sounded as if he had just been hit by a large, blunt object- the truth.

Leia was trembling. Her grip on Lumara's hang tightened. "You're lying," she cried miserably, her tones urgent and hushed. She was trying to convince herself as much the others. Her head flipped back from her father to Lumara. Her eyes screamed, 'tell me he's lying!'

Lumara looked away, then let out a heavy breath. Leia was panicking. She wanted to be told that he was wrong. She wanted to be told it would all be alright. "He's not lying," Lumara told her, her voice filled with pain. "He's telling the truth."

And that was it.

Just like that, all hope, any disbelief and even the faintest whiff of denial was swept away. Silence reigned.

Forgetting that he was in a room full of Force Sensitives, Han's thoughts became painfully loud. _'…what? WHAT? Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear! Hang on. I KISSED DARTH VADER'S DAUGHTER!'_ At which point said Chosen One broke the rather momentous standoff and turned around to look at the boy. Han blanched. He took a step back and prayed for his life.

"Let's not go into this now," Lumara burst in, barely concealing the urgency in her tone. Best to stop Han from getting murdered by an overprotective Sith father.

"How is this even possible?" Leia almost whispered, her face white as chalk.

Luke shook his head, "It's not. It- it can't be-"

Lumara didn't know how to answer them. She challenged Vader to explain, meeting his eyes through the mask. If it was difficult to tell what his expression was normally, she had no idea now. He didn't know what to do, that much was obvious. All the while her mind was buzzing, racing under cover to try and find a way out of this while he was so confused and distracted. If she could somehow get word to the others…

This was a deplorable situation. What had begun a fierce, covert storming of the famed Rebel base was turning out to be an utter shenanigan. How could he very well terrify them into submission when upsetting them was the last thing he wanted to do? Worst of all, not only the twins, but Han and also the Jedi knew they were safe- well, Han to a lesser extent –because unfortunately the twins cared about them. And they couldn't be hurt. Now all that command he'd once possessed was gone.

"I am not going into this now, and I am _not_ arguing with you. You will come now." His lightsaber flew to his hand and ignited with a crimson snap. He advanced on them. "Now."

Lumara's eyes widened. Yes, she had her own lightsaber, but what good could she do with it? That familiar chewing fear began to gnaw at her stomach. Who knew what Vader would do? "They-"

"You," he spat, "will be quiet. Or I will kill you." The fury of Vader began to grow again, red and black creeping over his presence again. It wasn't an idle threat anymore.

Ella hissed at him, hackles raised and crouching. Whoever this was they were a threat, that had been obvious from the start, but now he was pointing his weapon at her mistress, and she wasn't having it. A growl escaped her throat, and Lumara placed a hand on her, trying to calm her.

"We're not going anywhere," Leia stated, pursing her lips tightly. She didn't know how good she was at hiding fear in the Force yet, but she guessed that Vader knew exactly how she felt.

"Now," Vader snapped, taking a step forward.

It was all Ella needed.

All at once, she sprung forwards at Vader. Lumara cried, "No!" Confused but still furious, the cat wheeled round and ducked under the Sith. Vader took a swipe with his lightsaber but was sufficiently distracted by the sound of his daughter's scream to miss. "Run!" Ella shot for the door. "Good girl! Tell them!" Lumara shouted after her. Han leapt out of her way, the cat already letting out a roar halfway down the corridor.

Then suddenly, silence.

Lumara's lightsaber clattered to the floor with a dull metallic clunk, and rolled off to hit the wall with another little tap. She didn't dare breathe or move. Her eyes, however, travelled down to fix themselves on the crimson lightsaber at her neck. "You will come now," Vader hissed. The twins nodded as one, both of their faces white as ghosts.

Vader brought up the rear as they exited the rooms, Han and the twins at the front. Leia glanced at him once, then away. She didn't know what to think. Now they could feel a commotion rising over the base, Rebels woken and guards alerted by Ella's warnings and messages. She was an intelligent cat.

He hurried them along faster, towards the North entrance, past dozing guards, oblivious in their Force-induced stupor. Not a word was said as they were pushed out into the cool night air. Lumara's stomach dropped when she saw how close Vader had his ship to the base. How had he managed to get past all their air defences? _'I have more important things to worry about right now.'_

"Get in."

First Han, then Leia, then Luke all climbed into the ship as slowly as they could, Vader hurrying them on. Their hands shook as they entered the dark interior. Now Vader pushed Lumara forwards. _'More trouble than she's worth but at least she'll keep the twins quiet if something happens.'_

The sounds of footsteps pounding through the base rang to the ship on the perimeter. Punching buttons and pulling levers, Vader shut the door with a rapid hiss. The others grabbed onto each other on instinct at the back of the craft as it shuddered to life. They could see the Rebels running towards them, but the Rebels couldn't see them. The ship lifted off from the ground, and began to accelerate from the Rebel base.

&

The ship lay deep in hyperspace. They had it planned perfectly so that the Death Star would have arrived only half a minute before them. While the fighter squadrons dropped out and entered formation, there would be a quick communiqué with the base and with those on Coruscant, and the attack would begin.

Padmé stood alone, at the very front of the bridge, her arms folded over her chest and her feet planted firmly on the ground. To an onlooker, she was deep in thought, determined, and self-assured. The ex-Senator was used to putting on masks, and this was another one. Yes she was deep in thought, yes she was determined, but she was anything but self-assured.

For months they'd planned this final, decisive move, and for months her dread had grown and grown. Perhaps a week ago she'd finally confided in Lumara, who'd guessed anyway. Padmé had told her friend about the doubt gnawing at her insides, about the dilemma she faced. That was her husband on the ship! She had asked Lumara to imagine if it was Dariinj, but she couldn't, and Padmé knew she couldn't. Dariinj hadn't slaughtered hundreds, and thousands indirectly. Dariinj was Dariinj, a normal, loving husband. Vader wasn't Dariinj, Vader was Vader, but he was still Padmé's.

The ex-Jedi hadn't known what advice to give, and so she answered truthfully, saying that Padmé should just do what she felt was right. "You'll make the right decision," she'd said, "I know you will." With this, what seemed a flimsy assurance to her, Padmé had ridden over the last few days in perpetual grief. Decision? She had yet to make a decision, and it terrified her.

So Padmé had just let the wind blow her which way, doing what was expected of her until she realised she was on the ship, heading for her husband's demise. Now she was so close to the final order, and she still didn't know what to do. Saving him meant saving the Emperor, and this was her final chance, her only chance to destroy that evil man for everything he'd done to the Galaxy and her family.

But he was her Ani.

&

"Sit down. Strap yourselves in."

Vader was evidently addressing the twins here, but they had no care for it. Of course, the couldn't very well remain standing as the ship sped upwards, the pair having to grab onto anything not to fall over. Lumara was already seated, her face creased with worry.

"Strap yourselves in _now_!" and something in his deep, respirator-filled voice made them do it. Just as well, as at that moment the ship flipped 180 degrees.

A barrage of fire screamed past them, and more still came after them, Vader twisting and turning the ship expertly through the missiles, rising like raindrops reversed into the sky at them.

"Kriff," Lumara swore under her breath. "They mustn't know we're gone! Stupid-"

They were climbing swiftly, but not swiftly enough. Another volley of fire whistled past.

Scream, crunch, bang.

More fire.

The ship twisted and twisted and whirled through the air like a missile itself.

The ladies were beginning to feel very green.

"We're-"

"Quick!"

A shot impacted on the side of the little ship with a fury that rocked their vessel like a fishing boat under a tsunami. Lights flashed and the ship spun through the atmosphere and everyone was suddenly shouting and screaming and the lights flickered off them off again and everyone swore and Lumara didn't tell the twins off because she was swearing too and then- Quiet.

They were out of the atmosphere, their ship still struggling valiantly onwards, guided by the best pilot in the Galaxy, and still true to its course despite the great impact upon it. And they were still in the clutches of Vader, heading away from all safety.

&

Padmé was still alone, standing a solemn statue, staring out into the depths of hyperspace. Time passed quickly now, running away before she could catch it, taunting her as it drew her closer to that final, fatal choice.

Her thoughts turned to her children, back on the base. Soon enough she'd be back to them, and then they'd all be celebrating. But what would she be celebrating? The death of their father, of her husband? She didn't know what to think, or do.

"Padmé!" Gan called from across the bridge, "Padmé!" She flew over, hearing the panic in his voice. "Something terrible has happened."

Across the great expanse of the bridge, a figure jumped up from his seat, a cry escaping his lips. He sprinted for them, terror rolling off him in waves.

"Gan! What's happened?"

"It's Vader-"

"We need to go!" Dariinj exclaimed, arriving breathless by them.

"_Vader_?!" Padmé cried.

Looking from one to the one in a panic, Dariinj willed them to move. "He has them!"

"He has the twins."

"He has Lumara!"

"What? He's not on the Death Star?"

Gan shook his head furiously, "He was at the base. Transmission just received."

"They tried to shoot him down before they realised that they were onboard," Dariinj ground his teeth together. "We have got to go _now_!"

Padmé glanced from one to the other, trying not to become as frantic as them but failing. "But- how? Just the twins and Lumara?"

"And Han."

"Oh no…" She looked to Gan, "He's right. I need to go. I need to go now."

Mon Mothma approached, having only heard of the transmission that had caught the immediate attention of the other two. "Padmé we need you here, but your children need you more. Go with some-"

"I'll just go with Dariinj," she finished quickly. "It's quicker." She didn't need anyone else knowing about all of this.

"Let us go!"

"We're going," Padmé began to half run from the bridge with Dariinj, urgent orders sent ahead of them, getting them a small, but fast ship. And so the hunt began.

&

Lights were still flashing angrily at the panel above, filling the small, cramped space with a sickly, pulsing light. Vader fought with the controls, and all pretences gone, the twins were huddled up to Lumara. Han didn't feel worthy to join them. Their infamous pilot was having problems. He'd managed to wrestle them into hyperspace, but it wasn't a smooth ride.

Lumara dared to call out to him. She knew it was the Sith she was talking to right now. "What's the situation?" Strictly formal, strictly military, not an emotion in the voice.

Vader didn't answer to begin with. He was busy struggling with the damaged ship and his own emotions. Right now he could feel the fear of his children, and he _hated_ it. He _hated_ it. But what else to do? Become that slightly confused, un-authoritative, powerless individual who had surfaced back on the base? Deep down he knew exactly who that was but he certainly wasn't going to admit it. That man was dead. He could be a father and a Sith. All he had to do was turn his children around to the idea.

Now he replied to the Jedi, his own tones less than the polite ones she'd used. "The hyperdrive is hit." He felt another wave of fear go through them, and his gloved hands clenched around the controls. No. This wasn't the time for sentimentality.

Han could see they weren't going to remain in hyperspace for any length of time. As the ship juddered and screamed, he wondered why Vader didn't just land. It wasn't as if he couldn't call for assistance; the Imps would only be too happy to pick him up. They were practically brushing the planet of Tattooine, so why not just land?

Tattooine. When he saw it on the star map he knew there was no other choice. Why did it have to be this wretched planet of all those in the Galaxy? Why was history repeating itself so cruelly?

Vader finally took the ship out of hyperspace and they juddered down into the desert planet's arid atmosphere, the sub-light engines damaged too. Vader aimed for Mos Eisley- there was an Imperial presence there, and he certainly wasn't going back to Mos Espa –but the ship wasn't doing what he wanted. He swore under his breath, trying to ignore the distractions behind him. Those Rebels had gotten a couple of good hits at the ship, and it was badly damaged.

"We're going to crash," he told them curtly but calmly.

"Crash?" Leia and Lumara exclaimed as one, the latter wrapping her arms around her stomach and shuddering as she did so.

"Be ready," was all he said.

And true to the Dark Lord's word, the ship began to tremble and shake and twist violently through the air. It spun and tipped and great plumes of black smoke rose from its wings. The craft hurtled towards the desert, Vader wrestling to try and somehow steady them, and the others behind him in various states of fear.

"The ship shouldn't be going so-" Leia was cut off when they started to tumble over as if head over heels, and her face went green. "I think I'm going to-"

"Leia, for Force's sake don't," moaned Lumara beside her. She felt worse, her heart thumping and her head spinning and her stomach churning with deep nausea.

They could see the craggy desert now. Avoid the rocks avoid the rocks avoid the rocks… And the gritty, coarse sand was rising up to smack them in the face now.

'_Head between your knees. If I could bend that way…'_

Impact.

&

"Tattooine?"

"Tattooine," Padmé breathed, her face white and her pulse still racing. They'd crash landed somewhere on Tattooine? They didn't know where, of course. But that planet… Of all the planets it could have been, why Tattooine?

She didn't know how scared to be. Certainly, he wouldn't hurt them, she knew that, but he would try to turn them around to his way of thinking. Padmé just hoped that Lumara could keep them safe from all of that.

Dariinj had never stopped panicking since he'd first seen the message from the base. "How the Force do we find them on a whole planet?"

Her mind was racing. How? _'Oh…'_ An idea struck her. Was that wise? It would have to do. She had no choice. Padmé looked up at him, "I know how. Head for… head for this area here. There's someone here who can help us."

**Woah! We're nearly there!**

**X.**


	73. Chapter LXXIII

**Excuses, excuses, I know, but last night when I should have been updating I was unconscious with a migraine. Actually unconscious, so there.**

**Don't own it.**

**Chapter LXXIII.**

"Kriff."

It was impossible to tell who had said that. Everyone's ears were ringing too much to distinguish between voices, and their heads were so dazed that it could have been them for all they knew.

The sand was everywhere and it was hot, and it was rough, and it was painful. The ship had split open at the door, and its passengers had tumbled out onto the baked desert. Lumara was half-lying on Luke, who was lying on Leia's leg, effectively trapping her on top of Han- not that she had the presence of mind to decide how she felt about it.

Lumara first thought was instinctive. Her hands flew up to her belly and she breathed a sigh of relief. She lay on her back, and no part of her seemed to be hurt. Her head flopped down onto the burning sand, eyes screwed shut against the invasive, blazing suns. _'Just rest for a little while…'_

Then she heard it.

It was the sound of her nightmares, that rasping, hissing respirator. And her eyes shot open and discovered that she was lying on top of him. On top of a Sith.

Lumara sat up abruptly and rolled away, freeing Luke too as she did so. Finishing on her knees, she peered out from under her hand, squinting against the suns and trying to blink the gravelly sand out of her eyes.

The others moved now too, Han twitching, and Leia stirring. Vader sat up, regarding his children for a moment, then watching with the closest thing a Sith comes to amusement as the Jedi shifted away from him uncomfortably. She hadn't been scared of him before, but now she was. Now she could see him in the blazing daylight and she was reminded of just who he was, while his Dark aura burned so brightly on this ill-fated planet. Certainly she was doing a good job of hiding it, but he could still see it. It pleased Vader to be reminded of how powerful he was in comparison to other Force Sensitives.

Leia slowly regained her senses, and opened her eyes lazily. She was deeply uncomfortable. Something pressed down on her from above, squashing her, and she was arranged awkwardly on some kind of lump. The lump moved. It was an arm, the arm moved up then tapped her the shoulder. She kicked whatever was lying on top of her. Luke groaned. _'Typical.'_ Then she realised who she was lying on top of, and what he'd done. Leia tried to move, struggling, and finally managed to wriggle out from under Luke. She scrambled to her feet, shaking sand out from everywhere, finding a place by Lumara's side.

"You're all alright," Lumara breathed in relief, her eyes still flicking over them as if to check for some mysterious hidden wound she could neither sense nor see.

Leia kept the woman firmly between her and Vader. She glanced over at the Sith and found him to be staring at her. She looked away. _'My father?'_ She shuddered, even in the heat. No, he wasn't. He wasn't.

"We're not that far from a city," Vader interrupted the silence. "We'll walk to it now, and we can make it there before nightfall." His tone allowed no room for argument.

'_My ankles are going to be the size of spaceships by the end of this…'_ Lumara groaned quietly in her head. All the same, she beckoned the twins and Han to her side and began to trudge after Vader. It wasn't as if she had a choice, and right now arguing would get her nowhere. Han wasn't sure whether to walk with them or not. Lumara seemed to have already tentatively forgiven him, but he didn't know about the twins. What had he done, what had he done?

Vader walked ahead of them, barely daring to wish he could feel the hot burn of these suns again. He glanced behind himself once, cataloguing their faces once more before he gauged their pace. They were going too slowly. "Keep walking," he commanded, his eyes narrowing through his visor.

They reluctantly sped up a little. How long were they going to be walking like this for? It wasn't yet noon, and he'd said nightfall… They had no water, and it was getting hotter by the minute. Lumara's stomach churned in dread. This wasn't good for her or Noodle. She could only pray that once they'd made it to whichever city it was that they could get away from Vader, or were met by some of their friends, who were bound to have heard about it by now.

&

They'd been walking for hours, gradually, gradually getting ever so slightly slower. For the third time in ten minutes, Vader's fierce gaze focused backwards, "You have to keep walking."

"I'm trying," Lumara dared to hiss back. Her legs ached and her ankles were swollen. She was thirsty and hot and sweaty, and there was sand _everywhere_. Leia squeezed her arm sympathetically. "I'm trying," she repeated with a sigh.

It was past noon, and the suns blazed and blazed like a great furnace in the sky. They wore only their nightclothes, and so didn't even have something to cover their heads with. They slipped and slid across the rough sand, dunes giving way beneath them and their legs aching and aching at the extra work it gave them.

Now they were climbing a great, never-ending sand dune, and each step was becoming a struggle, especially for Lumara. Finally they reached the top, only for the peak to give way and her to skid downwards, crying out, sliding past Vader to lie in a tangled, frustrated heap. The other three skittered down after her worriedly. "Get up," Vader insisted impatiently. They weren't going to make it by nightfall at this rate.

Lumara stared up at him furiously through her mess of curls, her lips set in a hard line. _'You stupid great black lump,'_ she thought viciously. He could probably hear that.

"Get up," he repeated, stepping towards her.

"I," she shouted in fury, "am getting up _now_!" She managed to arrange herself onto her knees. "I may get up now but I cannot guarantee I will stay on my feet during this Kriffing death march!" she yelled at him, taking Leia's offered hand in preparation for rising. "_I would like to see you walk for miles through the desert preg- AH!_" Her furious rant was suddenly cut off by a strangled scream. Her hand tightened like a vice around Leia's.

"What's the matter?"

"Lumara?"

"Are you-"

"Lumara?"

"Get back," Leia waved her brother and Han away. She and Luke exchanged a slightly shocked, scared glance. They'd felt a mere echo of her pain, and were still reeling from it.

Lumara was breathing heavily, her eyes fixed on a spot in the sand and her mouth drawn in tight. Slowly her grip on Leia loosened until her hand dropped onto the sand, the girl breathing a tiny sigh of relief and reclaiming her hand. Lumara took a deep breath in, released it slowly, and then repeated. Without thinking she centred herself in the Force, and then looked up, her eyes cleared. She regarded the three worried faces around her. "I'm fine," she breathed. "Just- just false labour or something. It's too early. They weren't real contractions."

Slowly they got on their way again, the others still moving gingerly around Lumara. As she trudged onwards, Lumara felt Vader's eyes search out hers. She met them, and held the gaze for the briefest of seconds. Lumara was learning to read him through the mask, and there his message had been obvious. _'I know when you're lying.'_

&

"Land here."

The ship gently eased onto the rocky ground and the door opened almost immediately. Dariinj and Padmé hurried out, both wincing at the wall of heat that greeted them. "Where are they?"

"I'm not sure…" Padmé glanced around the hot, sandy, rocky area of desert. This was the place, she was sure of it. But what if she was wrong? Right now her children were on this planet somewhere, and she needed to get to them.

As they ran out into the centre of the area, a figure emerged from the shadows, clothed in brown woollen cloth that blended into the sand and rock around him, and shielded him from the ferocious sun. "Padmé."

She fled across to him at once and embraced him, "Obi Wan. You have to help us."

"Obi Wan Kenobi?"

Padmé nodded gravely. "Dariinj, this is Obi Wan Kenobi, a dear friend of mine. Obi Wan, this is Dariinj Subria. He's with the Rebellion."

"Pleased to meet you, although I doubt there is time for pleasantries."

"There isn't. Have you sensed them? They're on this planet somewhere," Padmé rushed, her words tripping over one another. "The twins- he has the twins!"

"And he has my pregnant wife."

"I've sensed them," he soothed. "But the Force told me to wait, so I did, and here you are. They are quite far from here," they began to hurry back to the ship, "I'll guide you."

As Padmé and Dariinj hurried the legendary Jedi onto their ship, their minds were fully focused on just getting to their loved ones as soon as possible. Later they would justifiably blame their not noticing the figure that crept on board after them, lithely jumping in silently before the door could close on them, on that frantic state of mind.

"How long will it take?" Dariinj was already at the controls, the ship rising up off the ground rapidly.

"Maybe a few hours. Don't worry. They're all fine." Obi Wan glanced first at Padmé, then back to Dariinj. "Tell me, just how pregnant is your wife?"

Dariinj's head shot up, "Seven and a half months. Why?"

He shook his head calmly, "No particular reason. It's odd that I was able to sense her as well as the twins and Vader. I barely sensed the other human."

"She used to be a Jedi," Padmé supplied, her fingers drumming impatiently on the console before her.

"Oh! That's interesting." He started to plot their course quickly, sending them in the direction he knew to be correct. Obi Wan's exterior was a lot calmer than his interior. Right now his mind was racing. His old Padawan was on this very planet, and so were the twins. When they'd crash-landed he'd nearly had a heart attack. After so many years of exile all of this action was strange, but he found himself slipping seamlessly back into it.

Now wasn't the time for retrospection. He didn't know what to think of the situation- he didn't know how Vader would react to all this. He didn't know what was going to happen at all.

&

"Gan!" A head popped out from one of the many little alcoves along the hall of the great ship. "Gan!"

"Yes?" he stopped and turned to answer Indy.

Her brow was drawn down in anxiety, "Any word?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "Not yet. They would have landed on Tattooine maybe half an hour ago, so there's plenty of time yet."

"Ok," she nodded, still unsatisfied with the response but unable to do anything about it. Indy disappeared back to her duties again, her mind never quite on the task at hand.

Gan continued down the corridor, his own forehead creased to deep furrows. Yes, he was worried too. He had good reason to be. There was plenty to be worried about even when he focused solely on his personal problems. It wouldn't be long until they dropped out of hyperspace. Then the attack would begin. So much rested on this final strike that even vaguely contemplating the effects gave him a headache.

He feared for those pilots. From the start, even when there had barely been two squadrons, they had been the ones that held the Rebellion up. Now they had wave after wave of fighters ready to swoop upon the Death Star, with bombers flying in on their guns, fighters defending them, specific squadrons on various flanks here and there on standby for the engagement of enemy fighters… Gan was trusting the Generals and such to coordinate and organise this properly, because frankly it all just confused him.

His thoughts went back to Lumara and the twins, and Han with them. How had this happened anyway? All information pointed to a spy, but they didn't know who. Whoever it was had a lot to answer for.

&

Han trudged on through the desert. His head, feet and legs ached and he could feel the sun's rays cutting into him like a knife. He wouldn't complain at all, of course, because evidently Lumara was far worse off, and after all, this was all his fault. All his fault.

Leia was barely daring to glance across at him. What was she to do? Sometimes in the course of this seemingly never-ending trek she'd think she wished he'd just never come, that the Rebellion was safe and she hadn't had to meet Vader at all, never had to know… But before she could rebuke herself for wishing they'd never met, her thoughts were torn away by that other thought.

Vader. Her father.

How was it possible? Of course, it all made sense now. That crushing, crushing secret that she'd wanted to discover for so long. Of course her mother tiptoed around his name on eggshells, of course she was scared, after what he must have done to her… A shiver rippled through her even in the fierce heat of the Tattooine suns. She could feel the hate for him building inside her like flames, and her piercing glare fixed on the back of that black suit, reviling what was left of the man inside.

Lumara wanted to rest the churning feelings within the girl and her brother- at least some of them –and tell them the full truth. If they knew that the situation wasn't as nearly as sordid as they thought… But it was their mother's job- their father's job too, she supposed, to explain the past to them. Of course, she doubted Vader was the one to provide parental support to them. But right now she felt she had more pressing concerns.

Noodle wasn't happy.

Not only was Noodle unhappy, but Noodle planned to do something about it too. The tiny baby had apparently decided that onwards and upwards was the only thing for it, despite all advice by medical professionals to the contrary.

Lumara could feel the baby shifting within her, through the Force, she could feel Noodle's intention, and she had certainly felt the longing for escape when the contractions had first hit. It had nearly been an hour since now, and logically it was only false labour. Logically. But her baby was upset and they wanted out. She knew Noodle wouldn't let it rest.

She had no idea what to do! If she could pretend she was fine for long enough, if the contractions held off for long enough, then she could get to this city Vader talked about. _'I mean, I can't very well give birth in the middle of the desert!'_ Of course, they weren't going nearly fast enough.

He knew, anyway. Even he couldn't sense it through her, he'd probably have sensed it by himself. Vader knew what she knew, but he hadn't said anything, just given her those looks. Perhaps there was some mercy left in him? Unlikely, but at least he hadn't asked her to go faster again. She _was_ trying her best.

'_Oh dear.'_

Lumara suddenly halted completely.

"Lumara?" Leia placed a hand on her arm in concern.

She didn't reply. She was breathing. _'In-out-in-out-in-out-in-out.'_ The ex-Jedi closed her eyes, her brow furrowing and her lips squeezing tight together. Lumara gripped onto Leia and a little moan escaped.

"Oh Kriff."

Her eyes flicked open to glare at Luke on reflex. She felt like rebuking him as was her custom, but more than that she felt like crying out. The pain was building and building, brimming up within her.

"Lumara?!"

And then just as soon it was fading away. _'In-out-in-out.'_ "I'm ok."

"You're not ok!" exclaimed Leia, "Oh Force, you're-"

"_Not _having my baby in the middle of the desert." Lumara glanced at Vader. He was inscrutable as always. "How far till we make it to the city?" She didn't have the energy to hate him right now.

Vader didn't answer aloud, but tried to send her a message through the Force. Immediately Lumara's walls were even more impenetrable than before. They started to walk again, and she could feel him poking impatiently. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye. _'No way,'_ she thought,_ 'No way am I even letting him near me in the Force.'_ A chill shot through her to remember what it had been like before. _'No way in the Galaxy.'_

He would try to help but of course she was too obstinate to let him. _'Typical Jedi.'_ But he had more important things to worry about than her and her child. He had his own children to care for, whether they wanted it or not. He couldn't deny that them hating him hurt, either. But for now the most important thing was simply to get them out of here alive.

&

This was the first time they'd been able to meet up within the depths of Palpatine's palace since arriving, and for good reason. It was deeply dangerous, and their minds were only half on the hushed conversation and half on keeping it hidden.

Officer Shields had found the little Vader had told her before she left invaluable since her arrival, though she couldn't help but wish now that he'd taught her more. Palpatine had surrounded himself with people trained to weed out each other, actively searching for the barest stray thought of disobedience as an excuse to advance themselves by offing someone else. So far they'd just about survived, how she didn't know, but with Palpatine out of the palace things only seemed worse now.

"That's what I've heard, anyway," frowned Officer Blackwell anxiously.

Officer Shields shook her head, "But you can't trust anyone here."

"Of course you can't," the third, Officer Monteith shrugged, "but we've got nothing else to go on."

Conceding, Officer Shields nodded once in agreement, "Well even if they were wrong we'd best get word out. I doubt Vader's going to want us to take any chances."

Officer Monteith snorted, "Vader doesn't _want_ anything, he _needs_ it. And we need to make him happy. As far as pleasing him goes, I don't think this news will make him one bit happy."

"Well whatever his reaction, he needs to know." Officer Blackwell was resolved.

"Right you are, Alison," nodded Officer Monteith. There was something in the friendly, humorous attitude of her that put her on first name terms with you within two minutes of meeting you. Alison- Officer Blackwell –smiled in return. She was of a similar ilk.

"But how?" frowned their younger companion. "We can hardly just ring him, can we?"

"I don't know… There was the hidden communicator for emergencies…"

"Why didn't you say before?" exclaimed Officer Shields. Officer Blackwell shrugged. "Oh well. Let's just tell him, then, and quickly."

"Does- Susan, you have it, don't you?" she turned to Officer Monteith, who nodded, bringing out a tiny transmitter that had been smuggled into the palace after an incredible amount of care. Alison drummed her fingers against the floor worriedly while they waited for it to spring to life.

The three spies crouched behind a curtain, under the floor, behind a crate, and underneath a blanket. It was close and awkward, but it was the only way they could meet here, with Palpatine's minions prowling around. All these barriers confused anyone pursuing them, and their presences were hidden anyway thanks to what Vader had briefly taught Officer Shields, which she'd managed to pass on quick enough.

It was a few tense moments before they heard the minute voice replying. After a succession of checks, they were able to actually speak. "We need to speak to Lord Vader immediately."

There was a pause. The three Officers could hear muffled whispers in the background, and then the Imperial on the other end cleared his throat. "Lord Vader is currently unavailable." This one sounded inexperienced and a little unsure of himself.

"Unavailable!" exclaimed Officer Shields. The others put their fingers to their lips hurriedly, shushing her. "Unavailable?" she repeated in a whisper, half panicking. "This is a matter of the utmost urgency."

"I cannot-"

Alison took the transmitter off her gently, then her kind voice hardened as she spoke down the transmitter. "This is Commanding Officer Blackwell. Who am I speaking to?"

They could feel the young man struggling not to say 'um'. "Corporeal Heaney."

"Well that's who I'll blame when Lord Vader comes after the reason for our defeat."

"And he won't be happy…" murmured Officer Monteith.

"Lord Vader is off-ship!" he hurriedly explained.

"Off-ship where?"

"We- don't know…"

"_What_?"

"Honestly, I leave them to it for five minutes and this is what happens," Officer Monteith muttered sarcastically to herself.

"Lord Vader isn't on the ship," he tried to explain again.

"Well why don't you know where he is?" exclaimed Officer Blackwell.

Officer Shields grabbed it, all three leaning into the transmitter. "You will tell us where he is _now_," her tone piercing like ice now.

"We do not know!" he babbled, evidently terrified now. The whole destroyer was ablaze with panic as it was, and all he needed was three officers, one very senior, shouting at him to do things he couldn't. "He's gone!"

The line went dead.

Officer Monteith pulled a face, disguising deep worry with her legendary sarcasm. "Well this isn't too good."

"No." Officer Shields passed a hand across her face. "What do we do?"

"I have no idea," sighed the third. "I can tell you one thing, though. Vader's in trouble."

**Righto! Next chapter is **_**the big one**_**. Like, THE BIG ONE. It is a full 18 pages long! Big in size, big in happenings. Hope you enjoy it…**

**X.**


	74. Chapter LXXIV

**Alright, lads! Welcome to the longest, and probably most eventful chapter of the story!**

**Don't own it.**

**Chapter LXXIV**

The fiery suns were halfway down the sky by now, and while the hottest part of the day was over, the air was still scorching. Leia forged on across the sand, unable to feel her feet, and each breath raking up her dry, raw throat. Her lips were parched and cracked, and every inch of exposed skin was red and aching with what was rapidly intensifying from sunburn to sunstroke. She felt light-headed, but she kept going. _'If only I had something to drink…'_ The thought made her gut twist. If only. But she didn't.

Her arm was linked loosely through Lumara's, ensuring she never slipped behind the others, while Luke was on her other side, perhaps a foot away. Han trailed to the side alone, Vader leading the way. They almost wandered through the desert, but Vader seemed so sure of where he was going that doubt never crossed Leia's mind that they would get where they were headed eventually.

There _was_ a city. There was a city, but when he'd first thought of setting off for it, it had been doubtful that they'd make it by nightfall anyway. They would have been pushing it with the Jedi with them, but there was nothing else for it. There wasn't even enough left of his ship to serve as shade from the sun, and some chance was better than none. Now at the pace they were going, there was no way they'd make it, and so all he hoped for was to find shelter. It would need to be soon, as he didn't think the Jedi could walk much further.

One foot in front of the other. That was all that mattered. Lumara suppressed a groan. She could feel Noodle gearing up the will to move. The baby wasn't going to wait for them to get to civilisation. Her water had already broken but she was trying to remain calm. Things were happening too fast and there was nothing she could do about it. They were nearing the top of a sand dune just as she stumbled and let out a moan.

"Lumara? It's another contraction, isn't it?" Leia was beside herself with worry. "It'll be- Ow!" she yelped as the woman's grip tightened on hers.

"Shouldn't- shouldn't be this strong," she gasped through clenched teeth. "Too strong…"

"Look, there's a cluster of rocks in amongst the sand over there," Han called, pointing from the peak of the dune.

Vader sprinted up to him, ignoring the searing pain that ripped through his body. This suit wasn't meant for these conditions, and the sun was beginning to heat up the metal to scorching. "Good," he muttered, half to himself. Relief surged through him. By the looks of things this dune dropped into a cliff, and usually such gorges were worn away into outcrops and caves by the whipping of the sand during storms. If they were lucky, there would be room enough for all of them to get out of the sun.

Lumara let out a cry. Luke ran from her to the peak and then quickly back again. "They're right. It's close. It'll be ok."

"You'll be ok," Leia nodded, her eyes wide, serious and frightened. "You'll be ok."

Sucking in a deep breath, she nodded. With Leia's help she got back to her feet. "They shouldn't be this strong," she mumbled, beginning to stumble forwards again.

&

They dropped out of hyperspace, and arrived within sight of the gargantuan Death Star. This was where it began. Immediately all systems panicked within the great station, and the Rebels' ship came alive.

All were tapping away at consoles, people speaking into headsets, others shouting at people speaking into headsets, Generals on the bridge were shouting more orders, and suddenly came a threat from the Death Star. Surrender, it said. We will destroy you, it said. We'll never surrender, they replied. We will destroy _you_, they replied. And the ships dropped into space, speeding for their target.

A group of bombers dropped down, spiralling towards the main guns, the hangars and the life support systems. Fighters zipped nimbly through space after them, an escort of secondary squadrons, and Indy's face peered after them through some tiny visor in the great ship as if she could pick out the ship holding the one she loved.

It was all systems go on the Rebels' ship, and yet some were detached from the action, minds on a separate conflict across the stars.

Word had filtered through the ship that Vader had been at their base, though not many knew who he had taken, just that no one had been harmed. Of course, this baffled them all, but also scared them. This attack was no longer the clean sweep they'd thought it was, and it removed a little jubilation from their movements. After they had destroyed this great weapon and its evil creator there would still be one Sith to deal with, and they didn't know how to do it. All they could do was focus on the job at hand and hope for the best.

&

"Thank the Force," Lumara muttered as she stumbled around the rocks. A shallow cave lay before her, beckoning her with its smooth and shady interior. She sat down against the wall with a sigh, Leia beside her. Vader was already pacing over the full outcrop, exploring deeper into the cave, searching for what, Lumara didn't know. Luke stood at one side of the cave's entrance, peering out over the sand, Han at the other. "Luke, come and sit down," Lumara patted the other spot by her side. She wanted them as close as possible right now. He turned and walked over quickly. "Han," she looked to him.

That was an invitation to join them again. Did he accept it? When he looked into Lumara's eyes there was no doubt that she was past caring what he'd done given the situation, but he wasn't so sure about Luke, and he definitely didn't like the look of Leia's gaze.

"Han." Lumara glanced over at Leia. She met the girl's gaze for a moment, and then Leia looked away. Reluctantly she bowed her head a little, as if conceding that they needed to stick together right now. With one last encouraging gesture from Lumara, Han joined them, sitting down gladly and letting his throbbing feet rest.

It was getting to the stage where she could predict them. Noodle knew exactly what was happening, the baby had a game plan, and so their mother knew too. "Leia," she murmured under her breath, and grasped the girl's hand. She let out a little moan as it began to build.

Leia was scared. All her life she'd depended on Lumara, and suddenly Lumara was depending on her. As the only other female, she felt responsible, but she didn't know what to do. Her hand was possibly irreparably damaged, but if that was the most she could do she wasn't doing very well. She did her best to soothe the woman as her face contorted and little puffs of air escaped her lips, mopping her brow and stroking her hair. "It'll be ok," she muttered, trying not to wonder if would be or not.

Vader came into the cave again, glancing from his daughter and the Jedi, too preoccupied to even worry about him, to his son, who was regarding him with a level gaze. Over the past few hours the Sith had sensed Luke's confusion turn to denial then back to confusion. The boy simply couldn't understand how it could be true, and Vader didn't blame him. There was a lot of explaining to do.

She couldn't suppress the cry that came next. Lumara knew everything she needed to about giving birth inside out, and this wasn't normal. It was happening too fast. It was happening too soon. Her thoughts breaking to the surface, she moaned, "It's too soon."

"Shhh," Leia murmured, pushing the hair back from her face. She glanced up at Luke, asking for help somehow, but he couldn't give it. She dared to glance at Han, but he was still useless. There was only Vader left, and she was hardly going to ask him for help.

He could feel the Jedi's pain, no matter how she would try and hide it. So this must be what Padmé had had to go through without him. The thought made emotions boil and bubble within him violently. Vader paced from the cave again, unable to listen to her cries without thinking of his wife now.

"If only there was some water," Leia sighed, her brow creased to a frown. Lumara was slumped against the wall now, breathing heavily but at least happy that the contraction was over. Then she thought to cheer Lumara up a little. "I can sense the baby," Leia whispered to her with a little smile.

A smile broke out across Lumara's face, like sun after the rain. She nodded, "Noodle's so strong." Leia kept her talking like this, kept her happy for a time, and although Lumara knew exactly what the girl was doing, she allowed herself to be placated by thoughts of the baby.

&

The ships ducked and swooped and flew like comets through the sky. The tie fighters just seemed to keep coming, and the Death Star's guns were felling rebel ships by the minute.

Higad and his elite squadron wove between enemy fighters and their own comrades, headed for the most important target. In order to get to the necessary trough in the great battle station's surface they had to make their way to the opposite side of it, meaning a lot of flying and therefore a lot of danger. Meanwhile, the bombers would take out as much of the station's defences as they could in order to make it as easy as possible once they got there.

The battle was only beginning, but already the casualties were mounting, and it was shaping up to live up to all the hype that had preceded it. Truly, this must be the battle for the Galaxy.

&

"If we can't warn him then we've got to do something!" Officer Alana Shields exclaimed.

Officer Blackwell was dubious. "Well I don't know what we _can _do. If I'm honest I'm just happy to still be alive after all of this."

"There's no question. Something must be done," Officer Monteith frowned. "We've just hit a _slight _setback in deciding what."

Officer Shields bit her lip, "Well… Susan, Alison, there's one thing we could do."

They both looked at her sharply.

"Alana."

"You can't be serious."

"We would need help," Alison told her firmly.

Susan nodded, "Definitely. Even you aren't that omnipotent."

"I don't need to be. We could do it. It's just a matter of-"

Alison pursed her lips, "Well I don't know the first thing about computers, or technical systems, and you're even worse than me."

"Although… I suppose I'll admit I can," mused Susan. "In fact, I know how to access the long-range transmitters."

Alana's eyes lit up, and Alison groaned, "Oh look now, you're giving her ideas!"

"Perfect," she murmured to herself, plots swirling within her head. "Ok. Well look at this way. If we fail, everything could be totally doomed. If we succeed, Vader's going to love us."

"Alright."

"Fine."

Alana smiled, "Ok then. Let's do it."

&

A cry of pain pierced the arid air. It was late afternoon on Tattooine, and the stone around them was baked to a disconcertingly warm temperature. A blue sky and serene, empty plains of sand were an unlikely setting for such a violent event.

Lumara's eyes cleared again, and she lay panting against the stone. When she could speak again, she groaned, "This isn't right."

"Shhh," Leia tried. The sound had become deeply familiar to her cracked lips recently.

Vader didn't know where he should be right now. Officially he was waiting for his useless ship of Imperials to find him and track him down. More realistically, they would have to wait for the Jedi to have her baby before they could seek out help themselves, or someone else would have to come and help them. At that thought, Vader suddenly sensed something.

'_What is _that_?'_

Something on the horizon of his senses, calling to him, screaming familiarity, asking to be recognised by its very presence. Then as it drew closer, he realised.

Luke watched, perplexed, as Vader ran from the cave and then around the side. He felt the Sith scramble to the top of the dune hiding the cave as if to look over the desert. What was he seeking out?

Suddenly Lumara gasped. Her face lit up and her breathing sped. "Yes!" she cried. Turning frantically to Leia, she babbled, "Leia, tell me I'm not dreaming, please!"

Leia frowned for a moment, thinking perhaps the woman was dreaming, that she was so dehydrated she was seeing things. Then she felt it too, at the same time as Luke. "No!" she exclaimed. A laugh escaped her lips. It split them open, but she didn't care. "You're not dreaming!" Lumara grabbed her in a tight, jubilant hug.

Han watched with complete confusion. What in the Galaxy…? He slipped from the cave and up around to the peak, where Vader stood. The Sith hurried down past him now, having seen all he needed to, and Han climbed to take his place. Shielding his eyes from the glare of the suns, Han squinted out over the ocean of desert, past dunes and peaks and troughs, seeking out some irregularity.

A ship.

A ship! A grey transport was speeding across the sand towards them, less than a minute away now, clouds of sand billowing after it. Han let out a whoop of joy. "A ship!" he cried, laughing. They were saved! It was unbelievable. It was fantastic. He raced down the side of the dune, tearing trails of dusty sand in his wake. "A ship!" he shouted into the cave, and Lumara laughed aloud.

"A ship, Han," she smiled joyously, "and Dariinj is on it."

"So's our mother," Luke added, daring to glance at Vader.

"I don't know how-" Lumara bit her lip, the smile shrinking from her face into a grimace of pain. "Getting closer together-" she managed to bite out before she had to jam her mouth closed.

Luke ran from the cave into the desert to receive the ship, waving his arms. It slowed a few yards away, and the door sprang open. Padmé ran from it first and was embracing him immediately. "Luke," she murmured into his hair. "Oh thank Force." She snapped back to attention. "Where's your sister?"

Dariinj had already run past them and towards the cave. If he even noticed Vader, standing sentinel against the far wall, he didn't show any sign. "Lumara!"

"Dariinj!" she tried to smile, but then his name turned into a cry of pain. "Noodle- Too soon," she panted, drawing him close as he arrived by her side.

"It is going to be alright now."

Leia stood, feeling at least some responsibility lifted from her shoulders. Her mother flew round the corner like a bird of prey and swooped down, gathering Leia into her arms, tears pricking in her eyes. "Mum," Leia muttered, glad to have someone else in charge now.

Padmé looked up, now satisfied that her children were safe, and her gaze fell on the Dark figure across the cave, who was staring at her. She wasn't sure whether or not to be scared- of him, anyway. For sure, she felt plenty of trepidation when she looked at him. There was a lot to be worked out there.

Lumara hadn't let go of her husband yet. The waves of the contraction were fading, and she was mumbling incoherent thanks that he was here now. She happened to look up, and then she gasped. "What?"

Vader's gaze had finally been torn from Padmé too. He didn't know what to feel when he looked at the man standing there. He didn't feel any kind of welcome for him, anyway.

"That's Obi Wan Kenobi," Leia breathed. Her research on the Clone Wars had been full of him. He was one of the real legends, one of the real heroes. It had been people like him, Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, who had led the Republic's forces during their darkest hour. They would have succeeded but for Palpatine's treachery.

"Obi Wan brought us here," Padmé explained quietly. "Without him we wouldn't have been able to find you."

"Master Kenobi?" Lumara wasn't sure if she was really seeing him or not. The idea was just so absurd that she felt like dismissing it immediately, but hope refused to let her do it. "You're alive?"

Standing a lone, brown-clothed figure in the mouth of the cave, he smiled kindly, "Just about."

She wasn't alone! Certainly, she'd known he'd gone into exile, that he had escaped the purges, but for all Lumara knew he could have perished within a year. Besides, it was so wonderful to see him with her own eyes, to truly know that he and his undying wisdom and kindness were still in the Galaxy. A sudden weight rose from her shoulders that she'd never noticed before. There was someone else. There was another Jedi, someone else to carry on the legacy.

When the next figure appeared, their presence finally revealed, everyone gasped.

The diminutive figure hobbled into the shade with the help of his gnarled stick. It clacked lightly against the stone floor, and he stopped just within the entrance. Vader's didn't know where to look.

"Master Yoda," Padmé breathed. "When did you- You came with us!"

"Thought you might object to my coming, I did," he smiled a little, glancing in the direction of Vader.

"Oh Force, I'm delirious," Lumara moaned, and slumped onto Dariinj hopelessly.

Dariinj stroked his wife's hair, "We are going to get out of here and into the city, to a medical centre, ok?" She nodded, her eyes flicking between Vader, Yoda and Obi Wan worriedly.

Thunk.

"What was that?"

Han ran out from the cave's entrance, scanning the desert. "I can't see anything." He sprinted around the edge, "There's nothing out-"

A volley of fire erupted from on top of the cave. Han threw himself to the floor and rolled behind a pillar of stone. The shots faded into the dry air. Silence.

"Ow."

Then Obi Wan had sprinted from the mouth of the cave, lightsaber ignited, and Padmé wasn't far behind with a blaster. "What's going on?"

"Droids!"

Han leapt to his feet now, diving back into the cave as fast as he could. Another shot flew after him, but it was deflected by Obi Wan. As he moved he felt something stab through his arm. He was hit. He had been hit. _'Keep moving.'_ Han glanced back as he passed the threshold of the cave. Some great droid towered above the exiled Jedi, but he was making short work of it with his lightsaber. Padmé was running up behind him, urging him on.

"There's more of them," she cried to the others, her eyes wide with panic and her breath short.

Lumara's face opened up in horror, "Droids? How many?"

"A lot."

Vader was moving fast now. He sped from the mouth of the cave, where Obi Wan was returning, to the midst of the others. "They're coming steadily. That was a scout. The rest will reach the cave in less than a minute."

"What do we do?" Leia exclaimed.

Vader thought fast. They weren't in any position to flee with the Jedi in the state she was. Vader supposed that they'd be able to hold off the droids for a time. From what he'd seen they didn't seem to stop. He knew those droids. They were the Emperor's doing. Another one of his creations. And they came by the hundreds when they came at all.

"You," he pointed to Lumara. She shrank back automatically. "Go deeper into the cave. There is a narrow opening in the back but it leads to a wider cavern. It's more easily defendable. You have the corner." Her eyebrows raised. He was giving her the safest position? "You two go with her," he indicated his children. "And you, Han. Padmé. You go with them." His voice changed when he spoke her name. It was hard to say how with the respirator, but it changed.

They had no choice but to obey. Obi Wan watched as Padmé and Dariinj helped Lumara back into the cave, the three teenagers following, glancing back at the supposed Sith who had suddenly taken charge. It was a simple enough idea to direct the innocents into a safe place so that those with the weapons could deal with the threat, it was that his former Padawan thought to defend others first that surprised Obi Wan. It was what Anakin would have done.

The hole was narrow, but they managed, and Lumara settled in her designated corner. "Han!" Leia suddenly cried. All transgressions forgotten, she rushed forward to him, "Oh Force, you're hurt!"

He glanced down to the wounded arm he was subconsciously cradling. "Oh."

"Let me see it." Suddenly she was right next to him, coaxing his arm out of his grasp and then examining it so gently he wouldn't have believed she was touching him but for the tingles running up his arm at seeing her. "The bolt grazed you, but it's nasty." Her deep brown eyes met his. "It looks painful."

Several different responses flashed through his mind at once. In any other situation his reply would have been obvious. 'Not at all! Just a flesh wound.' Macho. Show her you're barely fazed. But then, it _did_ hurt. A lot. And somehow he didn't think Leia would appreciate the show of strength. "Um, yeah," he smiled sheepishly, trying not to wince. "It kinda is."

A soft, sympathetic smile graced her lips, and he knew he'd chosen wisely. "Sit down here. I don't have any bacta but the best I can do is bind it up." Han happily obeyed.

"Not again," Lumara moaned, and braced herself for another set of contractions. At least now she had Dariinj with her. _'At least now I can massacre the right person's hand,'_ she thought wickedly.

Outside, there was no time for chit-chat. Master Yoda had magicked a lightsaber from somewhere on his person and a red and blue lightsaber were already ignited. Together they nearly had the full set of primary colours. Vader stood across the cave from the other two. He didn't know what to say, but he did know what he had to do right now. He needed their help; they all needed to work together, and they couldn't afford to lose time over past arguments. _'It's a little more than 'arguments'.'_

Obi Wan broke the silence. "Shall we discuss this later?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice," the supposed Chosen One replied, but it was amiable enough. He paused, "I'll stay close to them."

"Very well, then we'll meet the enemy." Obi Wan nodded respectfully. For a moment he was tempted to add a quip about his former Padawan always having to have his way, but then immediately dismissed it. This wasn't Anakin. This was a Sith. It just seemed more and more like him…

Master Yoda and Obi Wan hurried from the cave now, running up to meet the great droids bent on destruction. Each had an oversized blaster for hand, and stood at eight feet tall, their metal frames huge and intimidating. Two black sensors for eyes glared into the sun, and their mirthless faces turned towards their targets with deadly intent.

Wordless cries of pain fell from Lumara's lips. She could feel something building within her. Her baby was strong, but her baby was panicking. The tiny child sensed something was wrong and that there was danger all around, and wanted out now. "Too soon," she moaned, hiding her face, then screamed again.

&

They had one chance and one chance only. From what they knew of Palpatine's diabolical creations, they were difficult to defeat and didn't stop coming. There would be too many for Vader to deal with, wherever he was.

Despite anything said about him, the officers respected Vader. Yes, they feared him, but they respected him too. He was a hard master, but he was fair, and he was certainly better than the devious Emperor. In their time on his ship they'd learned that there was more to Vader than the Sith, and they were determined to help him achieve his dream of a better Galaxy. Perhaps it meant dictatorship, but rather it was a man in charge than a monster.

The transmitter controlling the droids was heavily guarded. Officer Shields' eyes flicked back to the two others behind her. She was a good shot, and so was Officer Monteith, but that wasn't Officer Blackwell's area of expertise. At a glance four armed men stood around the control panel, and there would be further security elsewhere.

They dropped behind another cluster of consoles in the great hall containing many control systems. Despite being the most junior officer, Alana Shields took charge immediately. "There's no way we can defeat them in a straight battle. We're outnumbered and outgunned."

"A cheery outlook," Susan muttered.

"So let's use a bit of wit," Officer Blackwell whispered excitedly.

"Any suggestions?"

Officer Monteith's head popped up above the console, then ducked back down again. "They look like tough nuts." She looked to the others, "Is there some sort of fire prevention or protection system in here?"

Alison shrugged, "I don't know. I could find out for you, though." She turned around to look at the console she was leaning against. "I can work these, at least." Quickly bypassing security with the codes she'd filched, whittled out of other staff, and carefully watched through her fringe or by way of a well-placed mirror, the senior officer was in the system in less than a minute. It was a sharp wit- that referring to humour _and_ intelligence –rather than computer savvy that she utilised so well. "Droids, but no sprinkler system. Not in here."

"Rage. Ok." Susan thought for a minute longer. "What about those droids, though? Where do they come from?"

"I assume the fire hatches. They're interspersed throughout the hall."

Her eyes lit up. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Alana pointed to a console across the hall, "The droid control system is over there."

"Get them to go for the guards and-"

"Let's go."

&

Obi Wan Kenobi tore another droid in two and landed in the sand with his eyes already fixed on the next foe. It hadn't taken long to get back into his stride. Reaching a hand out behind him he smashed two droids together, then leapt forward into the air to engage a third.

The droids came steadily, marching over the sand dunes like ticks on the back of a great tan coloured dog. He couldn't see where they were coming from, but so far as he could see they didn't stop.

Meters away, guarding the other side of the cave's entrance, was Master Yoda, suddenly a tiny green ball of serene fury, his lightsaber zipping slashes and stabs into the droids' metal frames so fast they were still walking as they fell apart. It hadn't taken much to put the rust of exile behind them, and now they were as efficient with a lightsaber as ever they'd been.

Stacks of droids lay felled in heaps around Vader. Most came from the start of the battle, during which his failure to quite connect with the others had led to some getting quite close. No more. Now he fought as he had all those years ago, perfectly in tune with his comrades. And his comrades today were those who had been his enemies yesterday.

He heard the Jedi cry out again, and felt his children milling around, their faces white with worry. His wife was by her side, stroking her hair, muttering nothings. Padmé had always been kind. He'd loved that about her back in those days. He supposed he still did. Kindness was a weakness, the Sith inside him cried, but the man inside him admired her for it. All her goodness, every virtue she possessed was a beauty to him, and he was past chastising himself for feeling that way. Love was not an emotion of the Sith, but he couldn't crush it.

"Shhh." It was unclear who had said that, as everyone had uttered the meaningless noise at least several times each by now.

"Don't- tell me to- Ah!" A cry tore from Lumara's dry, raw throat. "To shush!" she continued determinedly. "It _hurts_!" She screamed again, the noise reverberating around the small space.

Padmé glanced at Dariinj, her eyes anxious. "It's nearly over," she soothed as best she could, "it's nearly over. Just think-" Her words were cut off by another cry. "Just think of the baby," she tried again.

"I'm thinking! Baby's not happy!"

&

The ships zipped through space like kites in the wind. Swaying almost gently up and around turrets and enemy fighters, Rogue Squadron sped through the trench of the Death Star. Their target wasn't far. They were practised. They knew exactly what they needed to do.

A team of TIE fighters slipped in behind them, a leader flanked by a pair. "Rogue Two," Rogue leader directed them, "drop back and engage." Higad obediently leapt up then eased off the throttle to slide in behind the enemy. His X-wing was quick and lithe, responding to the merest twitch of his fingers. The fighters before him corkscrewed out of his fire, and he swore when they managed to clip the wing of one of his fellow Rebels. Quick action was needed. Concentrating, waiting as they zipped around the corner of the trench, bending into the turn around a great gun, he spiralled past turret fire and then let loose a stream of fire that obliterated the lead TIE. Letting out a whoop, he closed in on the second. It was vaporised within seconds. "Nice work, Two. Get that last one." Higad nodded to himself, and attempted to deal with the last Imperial, but his fire glanced off the interior of the trench, doing little more than grazing a turret.

The TIE fighter's pilot aimed, then fired. His shots hit one of the Rogues, forcing him to pull out of the trench. Higad swore again. With one last burst of fire, he obliterated the pilot. Now they just had to make it to that exhaust.

&

They crept around the line of consoles, ducking out of sight of the guards' sharp eyes. "This isn't going to work," Alison hissed.

"Hush. Pessimists always fail." Susan waved them on, then held up a hand as they came to a gap in the consoles.

"You've got to be joking me." One of the guards peered directly down the pathway in the computers that they had to cross. Unless they could distract him somehow they had no chance.

"Alana. You're good at this. What do we do?"

"I'm useless, but we need a distraction."

"Hang on," Susan turned and began to tap at a console. "Shall we just go for all-out bedlam instead of stealth?"

"It looks like we have to."

So she tripped the alarm. Sirens rang out across the hall. The doors locked down and lights flashed and all was madness while everyone there suddenly panicked. They set out for their target.

&

This body was broken. Vader knew he couldn't hold the droids off forever, or even for much longer. He tried to focus his senses on just the battle, but they kept slipping back to his family.

"There isn't long to go." The words sounded tired on Padmé's lips. Lumara was panting, trying to catch her breath during a brief respite. "It's ok. We're safe. The others can hold off the droids."

Leia was sitting with Han and Luke by the entrance. Every so often she would glance back into the cavern behind them. Vader's back was to her, but she saw the passion with which he slew the droids. He _was_ protecting them. Her father… How was that possible? In the brief lull she turned to her mother with questioning eyes. Allowing Dariinj to fully take over, Padmé moved towards her daughter. "What's the matter, Leia?"

She glanced at Luke. "Before, in the base," she let go of Han's hand as he inconspicuously slid away, "Vader told us something."

Padmé's eyes widened. "I see. Well-"

"Lumara told us it was true. No matter how hard it is to believe," Luke told her seriously.

"She's right. He's right. He is your father." She glanced behind herself as Lumara began to go into another set of contractions. "But now isn't the time to tell you the full story. Just- just believe me when I say that, despite everything, he's a good man. A better man than you could know." She turned quickly to try and help the screaming ex-Jedi, and Luke and Leia looked to each other uncertainly.

Outside, Vader heard, and he didn't know what to think.

&

Only a small stretch to go before they reached the exhaust. Soon it would be in sight. The Rogues veered closely around a corner, then began the straight run towards their target and victory.

&

"Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Now- now push!"

Lumara let out a hoarse scream, grimacing in pain. "I'm p- Urgh!"

"Come on, give us a big push," Padmé tried to be as soothing as she could. She'd been designated midwife, despite being it no state to take notes when she'd had her children. The others were distraught, especially, understandably, the parents of the baby, but hopefully this would soon be over.

&

Droids. Everywhere. They marched steadily through the sand and rocks, an army of metal advancing on the Jedi. Obi Wan destroyed another droid and finished panting in the searing sun. He didn't know how long he could keep this up for. Not much more than a few minutes anyway. Master Yoda was tiring too. Things weren't looking good.

&

Susan and Alison skittered forwards on their hands and knees towards the transmitter. The droids would have reached Vader by now, and they only hoped they weren't too late. Alana ducked under a volley of fire when one of the guards saw her and returned it with fervour. More bolts singed the air by her arm and she fell behind a great pillar of concrete. Up the corridors between consoles, she saw her comrades roll behind another cluster of computers as he aimed for them.

Her man was tall and young, with bright red hair, pale skin, and fierce eyes. His aim was sharp. When his gaze flicked back to her and saw her head poking out, he unleashed a furious round of fire. She managed to duck back in the nick of time, but the pillar got the full force of the attack. Alana heard the dry creak and groan, and then saw the cracks shooting out from the point of impact towards her like the web of a spider.

"Oh dear."

The Officer threw herself away from the great pillar just as it collapsed over where she'd been. Still moving as the clouds of dust billowed down over her, Alana rolled under a console by the side. Chunks of dense rubble rolled either side of her, grey dirt covering everything, coating her clothes, stuck in her hair, lining the inside of her throat. The great piles began to settle, and she choked back a cough. She could see his booted feet marching up the pathways towards her from underneath her hiding place, checking to see if she was dead, searching for a body. Kriff, this one wasn't taking any chances.

He drew close, and her eyes watered as she tried not to sneeze, not to cough, not to even breathe too loudly. He'd find her in here, she knew. She had to do something.

The sirens were a distant clamour to the blood pounding in her ears and the throbbing of her pulse upon the sweat-slicked handle of her weapon. Palpatine's man approached, and she closed her eyes and prayed to any god she could think of. He was so close. A cough began to build, a great husky, heaving monster of a convulsion. She fought with all her might against it. If she was discovered now, all was lost. The others were trapped, weapon-less, waiting for her to deal with the threat like she'd promised she would. It felt like rag-nailed fingers were scratching at the inside of her throat, imploring her to give into desire and purge herself of that dust. Alana jammed her hand over her mouth, her lungs swelling and her eyes bulging. He was about a foot away, peering through the rubble, ever-vigilant eyes swivelling dangerously around the consoles.

He kicked the rubble angrily, "Here somewhere," he muttered stormily under his breath. Daring to suck in a tiny breath through her nose, Alana crept over to the edge of the console. His foot stuck out inches from her nose. She had seconds until he checked under this console, and then she would be dead.

A piece of metal struck the rubble by the Imperial. It was the others! He spun on his heel, letting loose a barrage of fire. Alana's blaster leapt forwards from under the gap and a well-aimed shot sped straight for him. It impacted on his chest, and he fell lifeless to the ground.

Alana breathed out heavily, finding that now she finally could she didn't need to cough anymore. Quickly, she rolled out from underneath her hiding place and started to run after the other Officers. There were still three imperials in here somewhere among the smoke and the alarms, and they needed to get to that transmitter.

&

The baby's presence was shining brightly, it was burning. It was the only constant Lumara could hold in her head amid the pain. She latched onto that presence, held it in her mind's eye like a torch guiding the way. Outside her bubble were shouts and people talking soothingly to her; the press of familiar lips on her forehead; hands gripping hers, stroking her hair and mopping her forehead. Lumara didn't care. Only her baby mattered, and right now her baby wasn't happy, so she wasn't either.

"It's close! Come on!"

She did hear that. It gave her hope. If she could hold her baby in her arms… If she could do that then everything would be fine. The galaxy could do what it wanted for all she cared, so long as she had her child.

&

They shot down the trench like arrows from a bow. Nothing could stop them now. Months of training had prepared them for this moment, and every ounce of their will was bent on destroying this great weapon and destroying the enemy within it. It seemed almost too good to be true that in one fell swoop they could destroy both the Emperor's greatest weapon, and the Emperor himself. Word hadn't filtered down the ranks of Vader's change of plan yet, so the pilots were particularly triumphant.

"Almost there…" muttered one under his breath.

&

'_Every inch of your being focused on the child… Think of nothing else, don't think of the pain… No! Why is my baby so distraught? What's wrong?'_

Padmé wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore. Words trying to make things better tumbled from her mouth. Something _was_ wrong. It was the heat, probably, the situation. Lumara was certainly dehydrated, but everything should still be alright if they could just deliver this baby…

"Push, Lumara! Come on, we're so, so close," she cried. Padmé wasn't lying. Another minute, perhaps? Not much more.

She was pushing, she was doing all she could… _'Why is my baby so upset? Why? What's wrong with my baby? What's the matter?'_ Every ounce of strength she had in her exhausted body was struggling towards this. All Lumara had to do was reach forwards and grab it. _'My baby? My baby feels so…'_ The presence was burning like a fire, like the suns above, through the baked rock. The presence was burning, burning, burning.

And then, quite suddenly, the fire died.

&

Two metres, that was the target they had to hit.

The first missed.

The second missed.

The third missed.

And then, just as their valour switched to horror, a shot flew into the vent. It went in. It headed for the core.

"Away lads, we've done it!"

&

"I can see a head!" Padmé cried excitedly. But her open face drooped and then her brow sank in horror. Lumara was sobbing brokenly. It wasn't the cries of labour pains, but the wailing of desperate loss that filled the air.

Leia had felt it too. She felt the pain, she felt the stench of death. It hung heavy in the air like a chill mist rolling in from the sea, obscuring all light from life. Tears poured down her face, and she didn't know what was happening. The soundtrack to her horror was her mentor's desperate weeping.

Another figure appeared in the doorway. Somehow he wasn't intruding; no one cared anymore. The droids came second when he could feel the pain of his family so directly.

A last big push despite the pain, and Padmé was suddenly holding a tiny baby in her hands. But the child wasn't breathing. She stared with slightly parted lips at what she was holding.

"A girl," Dariinj whispered.

Someone should be doing something. Vader had felt it happen; there was still time. Surely there was? Loathe as he'd previously been to delve back into those years, now he thought back to his years as a Jedi. He'd once seen a baby delivered, seen it lie still and cold just as the tiny girl in front of him did, but a Jedi had done something to save it.

"What?" Luke turned towards him.

How had he heard that? Vader realised with sudden astonishment just how clearly he was sensing the twins. They must be sensing him too.

Now Leia's red-rimmed eyes widened, "You can help! You can save her!"

Padmé's head shot up, "What?"

"Me?" For the very first time, the voice coming from the infamous mask sounded truly bewildered.

"You can!" Luke exclaimed. He jumped to his feet, "You've got to!"

"I-"

"Anakin, please."

&

A volley of blaster bolts erupted from her weapon, removing the last Imperial from the equation. Alana sprinted up the line to Alison and Susan, who had finally managed to get to the droids' transmitter. "That's them all," she called as she arrived, trying to catch her breath.

"Good woman." Alison smiled a little anxiously.

Beside her, Susan fiddled frantically at an open panel, pulling apart wires and trying to locate various switches around other components. "Red wire, blue wire, black wire, green wire… I thought it was meant to a fifty/fifty choice!" cried Susan.

"Cut them all!"

&

"Anakin, please. If you can…"

Leia shook her head, "He knows how."

Outside, Obi Wan barely managed to land on his feet, bracing himself to take a bolt to the arm. There was nothing he could do about it. He was exhausted. There were too many droids. But all at once, the droids slowed. They froze. What? The droids lay in the sand, or halted where they stood, guns outstretched, malevolent eyes glinting dully under the suns. Threat destroyed, he slumped against the scorching rocks. Now he watched his former Padawan in the Force, unsure of what was about to happen.

The man in the suit was frozen, an inscrutable black tower.

If he took this step, there was no going back. All his power would be gone. He thought rationally. It would still be perfectly easy to hold the Jedi or her husband hostage until his men arrived, then take his family and go. He could rule the Galaxy. The idea was intoxicating. As ruler, he could right all the wrongs. He could free the slaves on Tattooine; he could halt the corruption of the senate once and for all; he could have Padmé and his children at his side… He could do it all if only he used what power he had to achieve it. That power, Dark as it was, did not cater to rekindling the life of infants.

"Anakin," she cried again, and his heart wept. Padmé's face was tear-streaked, hair full of sand and tangled beyond the help of a simple comb, and she was still beautiful to him.

Luke and Leia glanced at each other, then turned to him. At the same time, their mouths opened and uttered something he'd never forget for the rest of his life. "Please, please do it, Father."

The great black-clad man knelt down by Padmé, who held the still body of the Subrias' child, and placed a gloved hand on the baby's chest. Deep within the unfathomable reaches of the Force, something shifted, and something was driven away. Light invaded the world.

The tiny girl's chest rose as she sharply inhaled.

**There we go. Well, the next chapter is the penultimate one. If ever there was a time to start reviewing, it's now, when you'll only feel obliged to do it twice more! Haha, if even that!**

**That's for reading!**

**X.**


	75. Chapter LXXV

**Yes, I know… I was rather busy. I won't go into it.**

**Don't own it.**

**Chapter LXXV**

"The Emperor is dead!" cried a jubilant Rebel as they flew past Gan.

His anxious eyes and thin lips made him an odd sight amongst the screaming, joyful Rebels around him. Yes, there was plenty to celebrate about, but he couldn't feel an ounce of victory while some of his dearest friends were stranded on Tattooine with the man who was now their greatest enemy. He had no idea what could happening, and he dreaded to think.

&

Everyone was crying. Dariinj and Lumara's minute-old baby girl was bawling concertedly, her tiny, squashed red face opened up, such great noise emanating from it. Lumara cradled her tiny body, tears of a different sort running down her face as she gazed into the blue eyes of her daughter. Dariinj looked on at her shoulder, his damp eyes never leaving the baby's face.

Vader wasn't physically able to cry. He looked down, and he wished for the thousandth time that somehow he wasn't in this suit, but this time far more fervently than ever before, for Padmé had wrapped her arms around him and was weeping into the leather of his suit with something between sorrow and joy.

"Over yet, this is not."

Silence dropped over the small rock room like a blanket. Even the baby quieted immediately at Master Yoda's entrance. He leant easily on his stick, cool eyes surveying those before him, expression serious but entire manner so utterly peaceful that everyone's breath slowed slightly on seeing him.

Anakin breathed out heavily- as much of a distinction as could be made with the respirator. "I understand, Master Yoda."

"No, I'm afraid you don't." They couldn't see the owner of those cultured, distinct tones, because there was no way he could have fit into the tiny cave.

Master Yoda nodded solemnly, "Coming, something is."

Outside, the suns beat mercilessly down upon the harsh desert sands, a hot wind whipping across the ground in waves, lifting up billows of dust from the scorched ground. Three figures stepped out from the cave together, ready to meet the final enemy. No words were spoken, but none were needed.

From over the peak of a sand dune, a hooded figure appeared, marching slowly forwards through the sand. His eyes glowed yellow under the darkness of his cowl, and when the fierce sunlight caught his features, all were repulsed by how diseased and gnarled they were; barely human at all.

He came to a halt twenty feet or so away.

Emperor Palpatine's hideous mouth opened and out hissed his loathsome voice. "You would betray me like you betrayed them?" His yellow eyes narrowed on Anakin, "Do you believe that one weak act undoes the years you spent under me, shrouded in Darkness, in power? No, you will forever be the Dark Side's."

"I will not," Anakin stated proudly. "I know I can't ever make up for what I've done, but I can turn away from you."

"You can never escape me. You thought to let the Rebels kill me, but did you think I was blind to your scheming, Vader?"

Obi Wan's voice was hard and assured, "His name is not Vader."

His old friend nodded, "I'm Anakin. And I'll never be Vader again."

Palpatine scoffed, "How sweet! Once the Dark Side has you, it never lets you go. You'll never be free of it, not for the rest of your life." His malicious words rang out across the heat of the desert, filling the searing air with poison.

"You're wrong."

Their attention switched to the figure standing strong in the mouth of the cave, her eyes squinting against the sun but her gaze strong. Padmé's word was final; it was firm, and it was obvious she believed in the statement she'd made as much as she believed in the sand beneath her feet. She continued, "You're wrong. Anakin _is_ free of the Dark Side, and he's free of it for the rest of his life. I believe in him."

"I believe in you too." The twins came to stand beside her, gazing at their father with an unshakeable certainty.

Anakin looked to his family with a joy that seemed to burst forth from his chest. For the first time in fifteen years, he felt happy, he felt like he was accepted, that pain wasn't the only constant in this life. There was love too. He loved them, and they loved him back. The very thought, let alone the implications, was enough to make the world such a beautiful place. Harsh desert surrounded him, but something tender grew inside him, replacing the Darkness he'd lived in for so long. It felt like someone had switched on a light bulb over his life.

It was a different man from the one who had first landed on Tattooine only a few hours ago that stared Palpatine in the eye now. "Sideous, you no longer control me."

The Sith's face was a seething mass of enraged, gnarled features, scrambling into a snarl like a pit-bull about to leap in and take a bite from its unfortunate victim. "Then you will be destroyed." With an ominous hiss, a blood-red lightsaber burst to life in his fierce grip. Three answering hums filled the tense air.

The Jedi and Sideous approached each other warily, each step a test of bravado. Suddenly the Sith lunged forward. His saber came within inches of Master Yoda, leaving a sizzling hum in its wake. The Jedi swooped backwards and then forwards, parrying and dodging and exchanging furious volleys of blows.

They pulled apart just as suddenly, breath sped a little but no one harmed. Sideous' eyes flickered from one Jedi to the next, appraising them, estimating them, trying to foresee what they'd do. And then his hands shot violently up like pistons into the air. From them sparked deadly forks of lightning, dashing towards the Jedi. Master Yoda took the blast within his tiny palms, face the personification of concentration. Just as quickly, they were exchanging rapid lightsaber blows again.

Padmé pulled the twins back despite every desire of her own to watch from the sidelines, to keep her fearful eye on her husband. To lose him now would be unbearable. But the safety of her children came first- something she could directly influence –and so she guided them back to the others, into the shady cave.

Lumara and Dariinj sat at the back, their eyes trained on the face of their newborn girl. The new mother's gaze flicked up to Padmé's, that sparkle back in it, but serious for now because of the battle she could feel so keenly. The baby was staring up with wide, blue eyes, seeing nothing, but still taking in the world around her, her senses no doubt tuned to the battle outside. She grasped onto her father's little finger tightly, contentedly, but her whole demeanour so serious for now. There was no question what consumed her attention so.

Sand sprayed up in fountains of coarse gold as Obi Wan was driven back onto the high dune, landing in a half-balanced crouch as the ground tumbled out from beneath him. Sideous was on him in an instant, but had no chance to utilise this advantage as Anakin attacked him from behind immediately, defending his comrade. The errant shock of lightning the Sith attempted to jab at him with was easily neutralised, and so was the flick of his saber.

Retreating with fervour, Sideous sprinted back from the heat of their lightsabers, leaping atop a cluster of rocks and attempting to cleave Master Yoda in two from there. However, the tiny Jedi was far from an easy target, and the other two were instantly in pursuit of their foe. Obi Wan leapt up towards Sideous, trying to find purchase on the jagged rocks and steal the Sith's advantage of height, but a lightning-quick sweep of the red lightsaber had him dodging mid-air, then scrambling to his feet just in time to avoid the Dark energy hurled at him.

They had difficulty launching an offensive on Sideous from his height, several metres off the ground, but then he was having difficultly fending them off all the same. When the blows came, they came threefold. Anakin's mind meshed with that of his brothers, that amazing synchronicity in the Force guiding his every action. Obi Wan's presence, his spirit within the battle was like an old song to Anakin, every chord dear to his heart, and yet every single note so engrained within him that he could fight to Obi Wan's tune like it was his own. Brothers again, they fought together like they had all those years ago, and little had changed.

Anakin plunged headfirst into battle, the sweeps of his lightsaber seeming a little unwieldy to the casual observer, but the precision with which they cut through the air betrayed a certain grace. Meanwhile, his friend parried the blows of his enemy carefully, plenty of aggression in his answering jabs, but meticulously measured. He had a strategy. Master Yoda picked up the loose ends the Sith tried to exploit, his wisdom and vast experience bridging the gap as far as power went for his fellow Jedi.

Sideous leapt to the side to sweep at Obi Wan. In an opportunistic move, Anakin slashed at the Sith from behind. The Force warned the Sith of the attack, but distracted, he didn't move quickly enough. A howl of pain, a cry of Dark energy flew from him. Where his right hand had been, now a cauterised, grizzled stump hissed and crackled, the charred flesh wafting a sickening smell into the air. Enraged, he charged down from his height, heading for the Jedi. Sideous had barely moved to retaliate with a furious flash of deadly lightning when Anakin took his other hand.

It seemed as if the furious battle was over. The Sith knelt on the ground, stumps of flesh held up, useless. The three Jedi stood over him, their lightsabers trained on him, their gazes watchful.

Two fierce, evil, mottled yellow eyes stared up into the mask obscuring Anakin's face. Then Sideous laughed. It was a wracking, croaking, torn cackle that gave Anakin goose bumps. Malicious intent obvious in his glance, he hissed, "Kill me. "Go on," he urged. "Do it. Do it! Kill me! I took your family, Skywalker, I stole your life, I'm the enemy of the Jedi. Look at what I've done to you." His words seeped like poison into Anakin, sparking against his infamous anger. "Look at yourself. You're a shell of a man," hissed the Sith, his tones low and mocking. "You'll never be whole again, because of me. You'll never feel the sun on your face, or the-"

"Enough!" Anakin roared, his arm shaking. Hate pulsed through him for this monster. He was right. Sideous had killed millions, he'd destroyed the life of his family and many more. So much had been lost because of him, so many years, and he was right, life would never be the same because of the atrocities he'd committed. Didn't he deserve to die?

But was that his decision to make?

A little of Anakin's fury ebbed away as he stared into the goading eyes of the Sith. For the first time in his life, he was wondering if perhaps he wasn't qualified to do such a thing. The responsibility wasn't his. His responsibility was to his family, and now Anakin was beginning to understand that vengeance would do them no service.

"I won't kill you," he told Sideous calmly, a wave of serenity washing over him as he said it.

But Palpatine leapt forward like a jack from the box. Lightning and Dark energy swirled round him, diving for Anakin. Time slowed down. A cry rose from across the dunes, from his wife who watched with wide eyes and great distress. Caught unawares, the energy forged for an unprotected Anakin, ready to destroy him in one deadly blast. Then Master Yoda decapitated Sideous with a single, neat swipe of his lightsaber.

There was a moment of silent disbelief, then the cheers rang out across the quiet desert.

Lumara emerged from the cave, her child cradled to her chest and her husband by her side, approaching the cluster of people. Padmé was holding onto Anakin so tightly it was a wonder she didn't break his suit, and the twins were there too. The two famous Jedi watched the scene with warm eyes, as did Han.

It was some time before the excitement died down enough for words. The baby babbled away happily now, letting out unintelligible cries that punctuated the occasional wail if the sun began to shine in her eyes. Padmé smiled, "She's beautiful."

"I know," beamed Lumara proudly. She stroked her baby's head softly, running her fingers through the faint fluff that grew there. It didn't escape her attention, either, that that fluff was a bright shade of purple.

Padmé reached out to her and the baby grasped onto her finger, swinging it happily in the warm air. "Have you thought of names?"

Dariinj and Lumara exchanged a glance, then looked to Anakin, who had come to stand by Padmé. "We're calling her Shmi," they smiled.

&

It was a long journey back to Coruscant, where the rest of the Rebellion awaited them with bated breath. Anakin opted to take a less conspicuous route than the front door, considering that the suit he had yet to get rid of was likely to get him shot. However, after a few careful arrangements, they were all reunited with their friends, and got a much-needed shower after the rigours of the Tattooine desert.

It was almost a week later that they were all sitting together, discussing the much-debated future. The room was full and warm, the people sat on sofas and soft armchairs, talking to one another amiably. Obi Wan shared the sofa with Lumara while Shmi sat contentedly on Leia's lap in the chair beside them. "Would I be right in saying," he began, "that you never completed your Jedi training?"

Cautiously, she nodded. "I was a pretty green Padawan, to be honest. I was only eighteen when I left, and I had plenty of learning to do."

"Well wouldn't you like to augment that?" His gaze was calm, questioning, a peaceful smile on his face. Lumara tried to find a trick in it. He didn't seem to be joking.

She frowned, "But- I mean…" Lumara let out a nervous laugh, "Obi Wan, I'm kind of married and a mum, if you hadn't noticed."

"I know," he replied steadily.

Master Yoda leant forward, effectively and effortlessly joining the conversation. Anakin seemed to have a stake in it too, watching them carefully. The level of noise in the room dropped. The twins were listening intently. Master Yoda smiled, now. "Thinking, we have been," he explained carefully, "about the Jedi Order. Changed, circumstances have."

Obi Wan nodded, "Perhaps ways which were appropriate in the past have been changed since. Perhaps it's time for a change."

"Changed our perceptions, Anakin has, and change the way things are done to suit this, we must."

Han grinned, catching on, "Are you saying that your friendly neighbourhood Jedi could also be a wife or a husband? A mother? A son?"

"That's exactly what we're saying," Obi Wan smiled. He looked to Lumara, "What do you think?"

"I- I-" she spluttered, and he laughed. "I'm a bit surprised!" she exclaimed, but a grin was steadily growing across her face. Lumara pondered the idea, frowning a little now. Could she be a Jedi again? She didn't know. It'd been so long. "I don't know…" she murmured contemplatively.

Anakin spoke up, "Lumara, to be honest I don't think you ever stopped being a Jedi."

She bit her lip, barely daring consider it. "He is right," Dariinj nodded, "You know, I always thought that. Not that much really seemed to change in how you behaved after you left the Order."

"Han said it ages ago," Leia smiled.

"So I've secretly been Jedi-ing for twelve years without realising it?"

"Pretty much."

Lumara laughed, "Well why stop now, then? I'll warn you, though, I was pretty darn rubbish at it."

"You were not," chorused half the room.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm still technically a Padawan, though. Ew. I've been a Padawan for eighteen years. That's got to break a record in ineptitude."

"Well you'll have no want for help," Obi Wan smiled. "Although I doubt it'll be anything formal. We have work to do, so it's probably going to be a case of learning while you teach."

"Work?"

Anakin smiled, "Well the twins need trained to start with, and then there's the backlog of fifteen years' worth of Force Sensitives across the Galaxy. We have an Order to rebuild."

She grinned, "Well then, let's get started."

**Well, one chapter left! YES!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**X.**


	76. Chapter LXXVI

**Last chapter!**

**It's gotten to the stage where I couldn't care less. In fact, as it is the last chapter, I feel compelled to say, for the sheer audacity of it, I DO OWN STAR WARS! Take THAT!**

**Chapter LXXVI**

_~Ten years later.~_

It was a beautiful day in Coruscant. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze wafted through the busy streets. Someone had evidently called in a favour in order to stop bad weather from marring today's festivities.

A strip of young sunlight warmed the crisp, white sheets of the duvet and fell across an arm too, feeding the skin with vital, warm energy after the cold winter months. The soft sound of breathing filled the room, a peaceful soundtrack while the quiet draught entering through a window blew upon the door, making it creak gently. That draught still tasted a little of the chill of dawn, but the day was fast progressing and now the sun was doing its work magnificently, warming the air to a mellow, morning lick of fresh warmth.

The quiet calm of early morning was suddenly shattered by a wail. Lumara groaned and turned over. Feet raced across the floor towards her, and she sighed inwardly. "Mummy!" cried a little voice. "I want milk and wee guy woke up."

"Good morning, Illa." This was the regular exchange between mother and daughter most mornings. She could only thank her lucky stars that Shmi slept in longer nowadays. Lumara swung out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and slipped into her slippers, and called to her husband as she went, "No time for a lie in this morning." He groaned the affirmative.

"Mummy's coming now!" Illa ran forward into her baby brother's room ahead of her mother. Her shoulder-length hair was mussed and matted by sleep, looking more like the end of a brush than the usual neat, straight affair. She was proud of her hair, being the only girl with straight hair in the family, and she brushed it until it shone down her back the colour of caramel. Her pretty face was always smiling, a joy to her parents, and she was as bright as a button.

"Ma…?" Jin cooed hopefully. His little face lit up as Lumara rounded the corner. "Ellie!" he cried joyfully, pointing to his four year old sister. She was coming five in a few months, and he was nearly two. Illa viewed it as her responsibility to care for her brother, but she also had the tendency to treat him like one of her plastic babies. Unfortunately she hadn't quite worked out that he couldn't take as much abuse.

Lumara lifted him up out of his cot and led the pair downstairs to sort them out with milk. Today would a little out of the ordinary. It was Shmi's birthday, and more besides, and a lot would be going on today. It took her a while to settle Jin. He could sense the excitement of the city around them, his brown eyes flickering alertly around the room.

Shmi arrived downstairs to a plate of pancakes and a big hug. "Happy birthday!"

Jin banged his high chair and cried, "Ha ba day!" excitedly.

"You're ten," Illa added helpfully.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I know." She sat down and started to eat, shoving her hair back from her face every few seconds. Her mother had told her to give up on the hair from the start; to just admit defeat and tie it back, but Shmi wouldn't listen. She had to tie it back for a lot of her lessons at the Temple anyway, so she took any and every opportunity to let the wild, purple curls run riot whenever they could.

Shmi took after her mother in most ways. She'd gotten her father's brains, and her Force Sensitivity was impressive, far more so than Lumara's. The only ambition she'd ever had was to be a Jedi, and she was well on her way to it. Illa, however, was quite the opposite. She was arty, musical, creative, a total mystery to both of her parents. It was no surprise to them however that she wasn't fussed on joining the Order, and she didn't have to either, despite being very Force Sensitive herself. Something told Lumara that Jin wouldn't become a Jedi either. He was the spitting image of his father, and so far all the signs pointed to him being interested in the same things.

Breakfast was a slightly rushed affair today, as while they didn't need to arrive at the designated spot until after eleven O'clock, traffic would be horrendous, and this family was known for having last minute setbacks.

They got out the door with plenty of time to spare in the end, Illa tugging on her hair irritably and Jin fussing while his mother tried to wipe his nose as she carried him to the speeder.

The Subrias arrived to a rushing mess of sentients trying to fix last minute arrangements to the determined direction of Mon Mothma and Padmé. It was a large area of ground in the middle of one of Coruscant's parks, filled by row upon row of seats, streamers waving from the trees of the park and a great stage erected at the front, a podium the pinnacle of the spectacle. Gan greeted them with a sleepy smile, "Morning. Nice to see you here so early."

"I didn't think it was an option," smiled Lumara. "Obi Wan begged me to come and help organise the little ones while he stopped Mon killing all the aides."

He grinned, indicating the two furious women rushing about madly with a dismissive nod, "I gave up hours ago. I say leave them to it. They have far more energy than me." Gan had taken a back seat in the last few years, his hair grey and the lines on his brow becoming more and more prominent. At least nowadays they were counteracted by laughter lines. His new, more laidback take on life had given him the jocular addition of a paunch too.

"There you are!" came the cry from across the ground. Lumara turned and smiled. Anakin was pacing towards her, his expression anxious, "You've got to help me."

She laughed, "Kids bringing you down?"

"Kids bringing the place down," he cried, arriving in a slight panic. His white, scarred face looked a little eerie in the cheerful sunlight, but they were all well used to it by now. New cloning technology from Kamino had given him his lungs back, and the limbs he'd lost were replaced by robotic prosthetics. However, he'd chosen not to have any surgery on his face. It served as a constant reminder of the place he'd been in for fourteen years.

Lumara laughed again, "Who on earth entrusted a hundred six year olds to you?"

"Obi Wan."

"He should know better." She looked to her husband, "You want to find a spot under some trees or something? Once he gets here Pedro could take the kids if Indy and you want to help out."

"Got it. I will see you later. And if I do not see you before the big moment, then good luck. You will be fine anyway."

"Sure I will." She followed Anakin around the chairs and to the spot of park area where he'd left the younglings. They all perked up a little when they saw her, and Lumara smiled. This was the part of her particular role as a Jedi she'd always missed. Sure, she got plenty of the antics of children at home now, but without Luke and Leia her life would have seemed pretty empty for those years at the Rebellion.

Anakin made a quick escape after that, deciding he would go and supervise some of the older Padawans. In Lumara's eyes they were the awkward ones, but to Anakin there were less of them and they all were fully housetrained. After all, he'd only known his own children during adolescence, so he was used to it all.

It was another hour before she was disturbed from her massive game of 'Lumara says'. Leia came with Han, requesting a word regarding 'something personal'. Lumara was happy to help. She left the conversation with a smile.

It wasn't long before people were starting to arrive, and Lumara settled the younglings in the seats, leaving them in the care of Master Yoda, who now had the whole Temple under his supervision. He may have been old, but he was still sharp as a tack.

Lumara took her place upon the stage as members of the Republic Senate arrived, chatting to Han and Luke while the others went through the agonising en mass meet and greet process. By now she was beginning to panic. "I'll mess up."

"Don't be silly," Han rolled his eyes. "You'll be absolutely fine."

"Easy for you to say."

Luke smiled sympathetically, "I wouldn't worry about it. Even if you do make a slip of the tongue or something, no one will care. You're not a politician, you're just here to tell a story."

Still unconvinced, she shivered, "How many trillion sentients are estimated to be living in the Galaxy? And isn't it something like eighty percent are watching this?" She was greeted by silence. "Exactly! I'm going to die."

"Several decades from now," Han added helpfully. "Besides, it could be worse. It could be eighty-one percent."

She glared at him viciously, "I'm bringing you down with me, Solo."

Leia arrived with a well-made smile lighting up her face. "That's most of the key Senators done with," she murmured to Lumara, sitting between her and her husband. "Oh goody. Speech time."

The crowds were settling down, filled by representatives from all over the Galaxy. The Jedi took up an almost equal part of the audience, and cameras hovered everywhere, holo-reporters crowding round the edges. This was quite the moment for the New Republic, ten years to the day since its birth. As the noise lulled and the buzzing of conversation calmed, Mon Mothma took to the podium in the centre. "People of the Galaxy." It was a promising start. "Today we gather to mark the tenth year of our glorious Republic!" A great cheer rose up from the crowds. "Ten years of rebuilding our Galaxy after fifteen years of tyranny." Rousing and interesting as Mon's speech was, Lumara found herself switching off, worrying, her stomach twisting into knots and turning over itself. By the time Padmé had spoken, she was white as a sheet.

The Nabooan was coming to close. "And now I leave you with the woman who represents the Jedi Order today, Jedi Knight Lumara Kinstike."

She got shakily to her feet, meeting Padmé's encouraging gaze as she crossed to the podium, grasping onto the edges of it. _'At least I didn't trip.'_ Lumara surveyed the crowd for a moment, measuring how kind they might be to her. Bracing herself, she sucked in a deep breath and desperately called to the Force for help.

"About a month ago," she began, trying to keep her voice strong, "my dear friend and colleague, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, asked me to come and speak today. At first I thought he was joking. Then I thought he was trying to fob off what was obviously his job on me." A chuckle rose up from the crowd, and Lumara could feel her friends' grins, especially Anakin's. "In the end, though, he managed to convince that he did have a reason for sending me, Lumara, terrified of crowds, lowly Knight even after so long, out to speak to several trillion beings. Because I'm here to talk to you about how different the Jedi are to what they were before the Purges.

"Ever since I was a baby I belonged to the Jedi Order. I grew up in the Temple, my friends Force Sensitive younglings like myself. At the age of thirteen I was apprenticed to a Jedi Master, Master Tamek, who was to teach me to become a Jedi. My whole life was planned out for me. However, when I was nearly sixteen Palpatine set out to destroy us all. I was there when his troops burned the Temple, and only escaped by chance." She paused for a moment. "After much peril, I managed to find my way to the Rebellion. There I stayed as a Jedi for two years until something happened that would change my life forever." Lumara smiled, "I fell in love. Of course, such things are not allowed for Jedi, and in the end I chose my husband over the Order. Besides, I couldn't stand what the Jedi had become after the Purges. There were so few of us, and we were so lost. I can't say I ever entirely adhered to the rules regarding no attachments, anyway.

"Years passed, the other Jedi were lost to the agents of the Empire." Lumara paused for a brief moment here, thinking, as she sometimes did, of those who had been lost, the last ones who had remained from her old life. "I married, I spent my life on missions for the Rebellion, fighting the Empire," she smirked, "babysitting Luke and Leia." A laugh rose up as the cameras focused on the twins' red faces. "I experienced the passion and dedication of the people there, and every morning I smile to think that we won what we so desperately fought for. By the time the end of the Galactic Civil War was approaching, I was pregnant with my first child, and everything seemed to be going right. Of course, you all know the story of how we defeated Palpatine. After all of that was over, Master Kenobi put a question to me. He asked me, 'What about the Jedi Order?' and he and Master Yoda told me of what they planned to do. I was ecstatic.

"The Order I grew up in advocated a Jedi's separation from their family and their total abstinence from any kind of personal relationship. Today, things are very different. As I've mentioned, I have a husband, and I have three children. My oldest daughter, Shmi," she beamed, giving a wink to her daughter, "is currently training to become a Jedi. The chances are she's going to make me look really bad by the time she's finished. Illa, however, her younger sister, doesn't want to become a Jedi, despite having the capability to do so. That's her choice, and today no one's going to stand in her way.

"My main job, my special job in the Order, is to travel across the Galaxy to the homes of families whose children have shown signs of Force Sensitivity, such as unusual perception or even the ability to move objects with their minds. I'll speak to them about what we can offer their child. Force Sensitives can find it difficult to manage their powers, and we'll teach them to not only control their abilities, but to use them for good. Parents can visit their children frequently, and the life of a Jedi is by no means as strict as it used to be. For example, getting caught kissing in the Temple gardens is now a cause for embarrassment rather than repentance." Lumara paused, then cleared her throat, "Luke." The entire company erupted into laughter, Luke turning crimson.

'_I'll get you for this,'_ he thought furiously at her.

Lumara shrugged, "He isn't happy with me. But things have certainly changed, and I believe for the better. In the future, our Republic with continue to thrive, and it will so with the Jedi by its side every step of the way."

Lumara stumbled back to her seat to applause, landing with a slight thump. She grinned at Leia, flushed with adrenaline, and eternally glad she'd gotten through that.

The ceremony went on for quite a while longer, and by the time everything was over and done with, most people were more than ready for the dinner. Hundreds of trestle tables lined the grounds, just past a cluster of trees, with enough food to feed an army swiftly being assembled. Chattering to her friends, Lumara made her way down there, and caught sight of Dariinj with the children, as well as Indy and Pedro. "There you are!" she cried, skipping through the crowds towards them.

Illa grabbed onto her hand excitedly, "Mummy you said my name on the stage!"

"I did, sweetie," she smiled. Lumara took Jin from Dariinj with her other hand, as he was reaching for her, and then winked at Indy, "I told you I'd get a reference to Luke's mishap in there somewhere."

The twi'lek trilled a laugh, "The look on his face was priceless!"

"Mummy, I'm hungry," complained Illa, exaggeratedly skipping along the pathway worn dusty already by the great crowds moving towards the tables in the park. "It's been _ages_ since lunch."

"We're going to get tea now."

She pursed her little red lips, "Well I'm tired. Daddy, can I have a piggy back?"

Shmi rolled her eyes as she strode along between Indy and Pedro, "Illa, we've hardly walked any distance at all."

"Well I'm _tired_!" she whined. Dariinj shushed her and lifted her up onto his shoulders. Illa cheered, "I can see Paddy and Ani from here!" Ever since she'd been old enough to play favourites, Illa had firmly been Daddy's little princess.

They walked for perhaps another fifteen minutes until they found their place at the high table- an honour that Lumara scarce believed she'd swung for them until she was sitting among the most prolific figures in the Republic Senate, Military and general public life. Of course, a few noisy children weren't such a welcome addition to the grand festivities for some, but most endured with good humour.

The evening carried on, laughter and chatter filling the air. It was late spring on Coruscant, and the warm air had a lulling effect on some of the older guests. Gan was dozing peacefully in his chair, totally unaware of the heated debate Leia and Han were having in whispered tones across him.

"That's all very well," snapped Leia, "but I'm not having you make a fool of me!"

Han sighed, giving her the 'cut me some slack' look, "Calm down. I'm not gonna make a fool of you, ok? I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

"Uh huh. Sure you wouldn't." She rolled her eyes, but smiled a little, settling back into her seat with a contented hum, "Anyway, I'm leaving it to you to tell Dad who knew first."

He shot forward. "What? Are you crazy?"

"Who's crazy?" asked Anakin with a curious smile from across the table. Unfortunately the whispers had rather escalated. Padmé shot Leia a knowing glance from up the table a little. "What's the matter?"

"Um, Father," Leia began, her pulse speeding a little with excitement at the thought.

Gan jumped awake, "What's the matter?" he cried.

Lumara patted him on the hand, "Everything's fine, Gan. Leia's got an announcement."

"Oh, fire away," he smiled, chuckling at himself a little, settling down again.

Clustered as they were around the one spot, the group leant in to listen. Leia cleared her throat, then glanced at Han for courage. "Ok. Well basically it has come to our attention- and I mean come to our attention, as you'll understand –that, well…"

"Is this about the people in your tummy?" Illa piped up helpfully. Everyone burst out laughing, except for Anakin, who stared with his mouth open at Leia.

"You're pregnant?"

She smiled, "Yes."

Anakin leant over to hug her. "Leia," he said simply. Then he turned to Han and shook his hand, "Congratulations." A strange look passed across his face. He turned to Illa, "Did you say people?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, "Uh huh. Mummy was all happy so I looked and there's two people in Leia's tummy." She giggled at the thought.

"Twins?" he gaped. They nodded and he laughed, "Well good luck!" Anakin looked around the table at the others, "Is there anyone who didn't know before me?"

"Well it was mainly circumstance," muttered Han.

His wife nodded, "See, I only sort of realised this morning…" She laughed, "I had a bit of a panic attack, and told Han. I'd only sensed them, so we went and talked to Lumara and she confirmed it. We told Mum later."

Lumara smiled, "I'll admit I told Dariinj, and the kids sensed it off me."

"What about you two?" Anakin turned to the senior Jedi among them.

Obi Wan shrugged, "Shmi was thinking about it a lot."

"He told me." Master Yoda was blunt, pointing at Obi Wan.

"Typical. So everyone knew but me…" Anakin sighed, pretending he was deeply offended.

Talk moved to due dates and the lending of clothes and other vastly premature excited subjects. As the evening wore on, the sun nearing the horizon, Lumara decided that the children had stayed up long enough, and they said their goodbyes until the morning.

Obi Wan raised a hand, "Oh, Shmi, don't forget you're to finish the work from Datunda for tomorrow."

She stared at him, agape, "But-"

He laughed, "I'm only joking. Tomorrow we're having a little party because it's your birthday!"

Her face lit up, "Wow!" Such things were unheard of under the good-humoured but usually straight-laced Jedi. "I can't wait!"

Lumara smiled, "Come on, Shmi. You've stayed up really late for your birthday. Time to get some sleep."

"Uh huh," she agreed reluctantly, dragging her feet a little as she took her mother's hand. Illa was half asleep in her father's arms, and Jin was dozing as Lumara carried him. She didn't look forward to the operation getting him into bed would be.

Fireworks arced across the feeble night of Coruscant as they made their way back to the house, celebrating the Republic in glorious swathes of colour. They returned home as darkness fell, quietly putting the children to bed as quickly as possible. On returning from the nightly routine, there was little else to do for once but relax. Tradition dictated that Lumara got the sofa, where she stretched out every night without fail, and Dariinj had the armchair.

Tonight the holoscreen was never turned on, as both were tired and knew little would be on but tributes to the Republic. Lumara sighed, worked her shoulders into the cushion to maximise comfort, and leant back. Dariinj glanced over at her, "You did not look so content this time ten years ago."

She laughed, "Force, no. Not a chance. I was screaming my lungs out in the middle of the desert! Funny how things work out."

"It is. Twenty years ago- give or take a month –we were aboard the Death Star, fleeing from the evil Darth Vader."

"The name still sends a shiver down my spine," she murmured, "even if the person certainly doesn't. Anakin isn't very scary anymore."

"Not unless you steal his lightsaber."

Lumara sighed, "I still can't believe the kids would that. Well… Twenty-two years and I was about to leave the Order."

"Twenty-five and you were in the Temple."

"Now you're just making me feel old," she smiled. Lumara stared up at the ceiling pensively, "Funny how things work out." Dariinj nodded mutely, and the two sat in silence for a minute longer. Then Lumara added, "I was speaking to Master Yoda earlier today." A smile perked up at the corners of her mouth, "He was thinking about the whole issue where I met the criteria for being a Master before having completed my training to become a Knight." With affairs as they were, Lumara and the others had taken on several Padawans each, and by the time she'd finished her training proper, she'd already finished training one of the others. A learning experience for both of them. "He was saying that perhaps now would be a good time to get a wee promotion. After all, I'm on the Council anyway for lack of a better Jedi, and that'll bring us up to a grand total of four Masters…"

"Lumara," he smiled. "Congratulations."

"Don't bother getting up," she laughed. Lumara's eyes travelled back to that spot on the ceiling. "Funny how things work out." She was quiet for a moment longer, then she murmured, "You know, after everything that's happened, I'm happy. I'm glad things worked out the way they did."

**That's it.**

**Thanks for reading everyone. When I started to write this story it was a major turning point in my life. I learned to write (began to learn, anyway!) with this story, and discovered my passion in life. To be honest, I can't really tell you how much being able to do this meant to me.**

**Now it's all over, and Lumara is put to rest forever. No, there won't be a sequel; her story is over- at least it is on paper. Not only that, but this is my first and last fanfiction story. I've got bigger fish to fry. For me, it's time to give up this kind of writing and delve fully and forever into the world of original fiction.**

**Thanks again, and wish me luck!**

**X.**


End file.
